Love Is Feeling
by RiuDarkBlue
Summary: Apakah orang yang mati rasa bisa jatuh cinta? "A-apa yang ka-kau lakukan?"/ "Diam, atau leher mu ku jilat."/" Na-Namikaze-san?"/"Hn. Ku harap kau tidak minta tandatangan."/"Pose yang benar."/"A-apa?"/"Naruto? Mati rasa mu sudah sembuh?"/"Sya-syarat?"/"Kyyyaaa Naru-chan punya pacar."/"Perasaan apa ini Shikamaru?"/"Aishiteru Hime."
1. Chapter 1

"Apa tidak terlalu mecolok?" Gumamnya. Manik lavender sang gadis melirik ke arah cermin, dimana menampilkan rambut indigo yang di ikat pony tail.

"Pasti Sakura-chan dan Ino-chan akan menggoda ku." Bibirnya mengerucut.

"Lagi pula, ini kan tahun ajaran baru. Gaya baru tidak masalah." Diangkatlah kedua bahu mungil itu.

"Waktunya berangkat." Senyum manis hadir di bibir mungil Hinata.

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Love Is Feeling © RiuDarkBlue

Warning: AU, OOC (cool Naruto), typo sana-sini, asem, garing, maaf jika ide pasaran.

"Percakapan."

'Bicara dalam hati.'

Naruto Namikaze x Hinata Hyuuga

DLDR

.

.

.

"Nee-chan tidak sarapan?" Hanabi yang berada di ruang makan menengokan kepala ke arah Hinata.

"A-ah, tidak Hanabi-chan, sudah hampir siang. Nee-chan sarapan di sekolah saja."

"Mau Nii-san antar?" Kali ini pemuda berambut coklat membuka suara.

"Tidak u-usah Nii-san."

"Naik bus?"

"Hai To-Tou-san." Manik lavender Hinata melirik ke arah Hiashi yang makan dengan tenang.

"Hn."

"Ittekimasu." Hinata yang sudah menalikan tali sepatu beranjak dari duduknya.

"Itterasshai Nee-chan."

"Hn."

"Hn."

"Kenapa dia selalu menolak ketika aku ingin mengantarnya."

"Mungkin Nee-chan malu. Punya Nii-chan seperti Neji-nii."

Neji mendelik. "Hanabi." Desisnya.

Hanabi yang di tatap seperti itu hanya menyengir.

.

.

.

"Ohayou Tou-chan, Kaa-chan." Pemuda berambut pirang itu duduk di kursi meja makan.

"Ohayou." Minato menurunkan koran pagi yang sedang dibacanya.

"Wahh Naru-chan tampan sekali."

Naruto menyisir helaian pirangnya ke belakang. "Tentu saja." Tapi mata Sapphire itu langsung mendelik ke arah Kushina. "Jangan panggil aku Naru-chan."

"Bagaimana kalau Naruto-chan?"

Minato tersenyum tipis. "Itu sama saja Kaa-chan."

"Hai Hai..."

"Hn."

"Kenapa hanya makan satu roti?" Alis Kushina bertaut kala melihat sang anak hanya memakan selembar roti tawar dengan selai nanas.

"Aku sudah kenyang." Naruto menyambar tas yang tadi diletakan di kursi samping.

"Berangkat sekarang?" Minato melap mulutnya dengan tisu.

"Tentu, sekarang kan aku sudah kelas XI."

Lagi-lagi alis Kushina tertaut. Melihat sang anak berangkat meninggalkan sesuatu, biasanya_ "Kunci mobil?"

"Di nakas."

"Tidak bawa mobil?" Minato melirik melalui ekor matanya saat Naruto mulai beranjak dari kursi.

"Aku ingin mencoba naik bus."

"Terserah kau saja."

Cup.

"Ittekimasu." Naruto mengecup pipi sang Ibu.

Mata Sapphire Naruto melirik Minato lalu mengerling jahil. " Jangan cemburu Tou-chan. Setiap hari kan 'tidur' dengan Kaa-chan."

Setelah mengatakan itu Naruto melakukan langkah seribu. Sebelum Kushina melemparnya dengan koran pagi Minato, jangan lupakan wajah memerah Kushina.

"Tidak biasanya ingin naik bus." Minato menyesap segelas kopi hitam dihadapannya.

"Entahlah, setiap tahun ajaran baru Naru-chan memang begitu."

"Tebar pesona di tahun ajaran baru, seperti ku saat dulu saja."

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu Anata?" Seketika Kushina menoleh ke arah Minato.

"Ah... Tidak." Minato beranjak dari duduk. "Ittekimasu."

Cup. Minato mencium kening Kushina.

"I-itterasshai." Meskipun sering melakukannya tapi Kushina tetap saja gugup.

.

.

.

April. Bulan masuknya tahun ajaran baru di Jepang. Musim semi yang indah seakan-akan mendukung para pelajar untuk memulai hari pertamanya sekolah. Banyak pelajar berlalu lalang ke sana ke mari, ada yang berjalan kaki maupun menaiki kendaraan umum ataupun pribadi.

Bunga sakura bermekaran di sepanjang jalan menambah kesan indah di pagi yang cerah ini. Membuat salah satu pelajar Konoha Gakuen High School menampilkan senyum yang kelewat manis di bibir mungilnya.

'Sugoi...' Hinata membatin riang. Lalu menolehkan kepala ke arah kanan dimana ada beberapa pasang siswa yang menatapnya aneh? Ya, aneh. Itu menurut Hinata.

'Sepertinya besok-besok aku tidak boleh mengikat rambut ku. A-apa ini terlihat aneh?' Nyali yang tadinya tinggi sekarang menciut seketika.

Padahal jika di lihat lebih dekat para siswa yang berada di jalan itu bukan menatap aneh, melainkan menatap kagum pada seorang Hinata Hyuuga.

Hinata itu memang gadis yang bisa di bilang kurang peka terhadap lingkungan. Selalu menganggap dirinya tidak di anggap ada oleh orang lain. Padahal banyak siswa yang selalu memandang kagum tapi, Hinata selalu menganggap pandangan itu hanya untuk Sakura dan Ino teman-teman Hinata. Kedua gadis itu memang cantik dan modis.

Wajah Hinata seketika berubah. Yang tadinya menggigit bibir panik, sekarang menukik alis.

'Apa sekarang aku, Sakura-chan, dan Ino-chan akan sekelas? B-bagaimana jika tidak?'

'A... Yang paling parah aku tidak mau sekelas dengan orang popular berisik!' Bibir Hinata mengerucut. Sebenarnya yang berisik itu para fans dan Hinata tidak suka itu.

"Sudah sampai ternyata." Ujarnya, ketika melihat halte 8 meter didepannya.

Seketika manik lavender Hinata menatap ke depan, ternyata Hinata sudah sampai di halte bis, yang hanya berjarak 15 menit dari rumahnya.

Tapi langkahnya langsung berhenti, kala melihat 3 meter didepannya, ada seorang pemuda yang sedang menjambak rambut dan seperti... Sesak nafas.

Dengan panik Hinata menghampiri orang tersebut. "Ka-kau tidak apa-apa?" Hinata menyentuh bahu orang itu.

.

.

.

Rambut pirang jabrik, manik Sapphire, kulit tan eksotis. Ya, penampilan yang... Bisa dikatakan tidak seperti orang Jepang tulen. Lebih mirip bule, kan?

Tapi, kenyataannya Naruto Namikaze memang lahir di Jepang. Hanya saja darah campuran dari Kushina yang merupakan orang Jepang asli, dan Minato yang merupakan keturunan Eropa, jadilah... Naruto Namikaze.

'Tebar pesona di tahun ajaran baru, tidak buruk juga.' Siapa yang tidak akan terpesona dengan Naruto. Dengan tas yang disampirkan dibahunya, seragam yang kamejanya tidak dimasukan, blazer tidak dikancingkan, dan dasi yang tidak terikat sempurna, persis seperti bad boy.

Tapi Naruto adalah seorang bad boy yang jenius. Sepertinya hal tersebut malah menambah kesan cool di mata para gadis.

Banyak siswi-siswi yang mengerling jahil padanya, tapi hanya di balas dengan tatapan datar, jika mood Naruto bagus biasanya ia akan tersenyum tipis, dan... Itu selalu membuat para gadis happy.

Sepertinya rencana tahunannya berhasil. Ya, setiap tahun ajaran baru, Naruto selalu punya acara tahunan, yaitu berangkat tanpa menggunakan kendaraan pribadi. Bukan, bukan tidak diizinkan atau tidak punya, yang paling parah tidak bis_ hell no! Apa kata orang jika Naruto Namikaze, sang pewaris tunggal Namikaze Corp tidak bisa mengendarai mobil?! Lalu, untuk apa Tou-channya memberikan mobil Ferrari F12 Berlinetta kuning?! Yang harganya selangit sebagai hadiah olimpiade kimia Naruto?!

Persis seperti Minato sang Ayah, rencana Naruto yaitu tebar pesona, entah kenapa, sejak kejadian 'itu' tepatnya 2 tahun lalu. Naruto memiliki hobi membuat para gadis jatuh cinta, setelah gadis itu mengatakan cinta, Naruto akan menolaknya mentah-mentah.

Tidak berperasaan kah? Jangan salahkan Naruto, kejadian 'itu' yang membuat Naruto menderita penyakit alexithymia, penderita penyakit ini biasanya tidak mampu mengeluarkan apa yang dirasakannya.

Bagi orang yang menderita penyakit alexithymia, akan sulit mengungkapkan perasaan, bahkan tidak tahu emosi apa yang dirasakannya.

penyakit yang menyebabkan penderita mengalami kesulitan untuk menetralkan emosinya karena, mereka tidak bisa mengekspresikan emosi negatif yang dirasakannya secara verbal. Ya, mati rasa.

Terkadang penyakitnya itu selalu kambuh di saat_

"Kuso!" Naruto menjambak rambut pirangnya, di rasa kepalanya semakin berdenyut.

Sepertinya alexithymianya kambuh. Naruto mengingat masa lalu, penyakitnya, dan itu membuatnya marah, kesal, dan muak. Karena tidak bisa mengekspresikannya, Naruto mengalami sakit kepala. Kadang juga sakit perut.

"Kuso!" Disandarkanlah tubuhnya pada tembok di samping. Lalu tubuh Naruto merosot ke bawah.

"Ughh..." Erang Naruto, kepalanya semakin berdenyut, dada bidangnya naik turun, pertanda menahan rasa sakit. Sepertinya jalanan sudah cukup sepi, orang-orang yang berlalu lalang tadi sudah pergi menuju halte, halte bis tinggal 5 meter dihadapan Naruto.

"Ka-kau tidak apa-apa?" Suara itu, mengalun lembut di gendang telinga Naruto. Serta sentuhan yang sama seperti Kaa-channya membuat Naruto terasa... Nyaman. Jika di tebak mungkin dia seorang gadis.

Manik Sapphire Naruto masih terpejam. "Itaii..." Naruto semakin menjambak surai pirangnya.

Hinata, ya gadis tersebut gelagapan. "Ma-mana yang sakit?" Panik? Tentu saja.

"Itaii..." Nafas Naruto semakin sesak.

'Ba-bagaimana ini?'

"Ka-kau ingin ku pijat?"

"To-tolong ambilkan ponsel ku."

"Ha-hai." Hinata menggerakan tangan mencari ponsel sang pemuda.

"I-ini." Tangan mungilnya mengangsurkan ponsel silver yang didapat dari saku celana pemuda tersebut.

"Telepon teman ku."

"Te-teman? Si-siapa?" Mana Hinata tahu teman pemuda pirang itu siapa.

"..."

Hinata menekan tombol riwayat panggilan dan terpangpang lah nama Kiba Inu. Tanpa berfikir 2 kali Hinata langsung memencet tombol call.

Tut... Tut... Tut... Terdengarlah nada sambung.

"..."

"M-moshi-moshi, ini teman Namikaze-san?"

.

.

.

"Ahh... Tahun ajaran baru memang menyenangkan." Pemuda dengan tato segitiga terbalik tersebut tersenyum lebar.

"Yayaya, dan merepotkan."

"Kau selalu bilang begitu Shika." Sai, pemuda berkulit pucat tersebut menolehkan kepala ke arah Shikamaru yang sedang menguap.

"Hooaamm..."

"Sasuke, fans girl mu semakin bertambah."

"Hn." Pemuda yang bersandar pada mobil lamborghini hitam tersebut menggumam tidak jelas, dengan mata yang masih terfokus pada ponsel pintarnya.

Ya, sekarang mereka sedang berkumpul di lapangan parkir Konoha Gakuen. Tentunya mereka jadi pusat perhatian.

"Ah... Tapi aku yakin, Sasuke akan tetap setia pada Naruto. Uke tersayangnya."

Mata onyxnya mendeathglare Kiba, yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Naruto ke mana ya?"

"Kau benar Sai." Kepala bersurai coklat Kiba celingak-celinguk mencari keberadaan pemuda blonde tersebut.

"Mungkin tidur lagi."

"Itu sih mau mu Shika!" Sembur Kiba.

"Kenapa tidak telepon saja?"

"Kau benar Sasuke." Kiba merogoh ponsel dari saku celananya.

Alis Kiba mengernyit. "Kenapa tidak di telepon?" Suara Sai membuat Shikamaru yang sudah membuka matanya mengalihkan pandangannya. Bagitu juga Sasuke.

"Dia menelepon duluan." Mata Kiba masih melihat ponselnya, dimana terpampang nama_

Naruto Kitsune Calling.

"Ay_"

"Kalian tidak aneh?"

"Hn?"

"Hooaamm.."

"Apa?"

"Jika begini berarti dia_"

"Angkat Kiba." Suara rendah Sasuke membuat Kiba menggeser tombol hijau.

"Yo, Kitsu_"

"..."

Alis Kiba mengernyit, itu pun berlaku bagi 3 orang yang berada dihadapannya.

"Ya, dia teman ku. Ken_"

"..."

"A-apa?! Sekarang Kit_ ah Naruto dimana?"

"..."

"Hm... Baiklah aku kesana. 10 menit lagi aku sampai."

"..."

Klik.

"Kenapa?" Kiba memandang ke arah Sasuke, dengan tangan yang memegang kunci mobil.

"Naruto. Penyakitnya kambuh."

"Lalu, dimana dia?" Kantuk Shikamaru tiba-tiba menghilang.

"Halte. Dengan... Seorang gadis." Semua orang terdiam.

"Aku berangkat." Kiba masuk ke mobilnya, tanpa babibu ia langsung menjalankan dengan kecepatan penuh.

"Naruto... Dengan seorang gadis?"

'Kitsune, tunggu aku.'

.

.

.

Klik.

Panggilan tersebut diakhiri. Katanya, pemuda bernama Kiba tersebut akan datang 10 menit lagi. Tapi, pemuda pirang disebelah Hinata sangat kesakitan. Dilihat dari raut wajah bulir-bulir keringat membasahi wajah tan pemuda itu, tangan sang pemuda masih menjambak rambut pirangnya.

Sekali lagi, Hinata melirik ke arah name tag yang berada sebelah kiri dada si pemuda pirang itu. Ya, sekali lagi, karena Hinata sempat meliriknya saat menelepon orang yang bernama Kiba Inu.

Naruto Namikaze.

Itulah yang Hinata lihat.

'Ja-jadi ini Naruto Namikaze?' Batinnya. Hinata baru melihat secara langsung, Naruto memang orang popular, tapi Hinata tidak tahu yang mana Naruto Namikaze itu, sebut saja Hinata kuper, karena Hinata jika di sekolah jarang keluar kelas, jika keluar paling hanya ke perpustakaan, ke kantin pun jarang karena ia selalu membawa bekal.

'Ternyata tampan.' Bibir mungilnya tersenyum tipis. Tapi sedetik kemudian kepala indigo itu menggeleng. 'A-apa yang kau pikirkan Hinata dia sedang kesakitan.' Manik lavender Hinata melirik ke arah Naruto yang masih memejamkan mata.

"Ka-kau masih disana?"

"E-eh ya a-aku disini."

"Kemari." Tangan Naruto menepuk tempat disebelahnya.

"Ba-baiklah." Hinata menggeser duduknya, menjadi di samping Naruto.

Manik Sapphire Naruto terbuka. Melihat ke arah samping, dimana terdapat seorang gadis dengan rambut indigo yang di ikat pony tail, matanya lavender... Dan entah kenapa Naruto suka itu, hidung mancung nan mungil, pipi gembil yang seakan-akan minta Naruto cubit. Tapi, sayang gadis itu tidak menengok kearahanya malah melihat ke arah depan. Sepertinya jalan lebih menarik dari pada pemuda tampan disampingnya.

"Lebih dekat." Naruto masih menatap ke arah gadis tersebut.

"A-apa?" Hinata menolehkan kepala ke arah samping, Sapphire dan lavender bertemu_

'Indah.' Batin keduanya.

"Merapat pada ku."

"E-eh?"

"Cepatlah, kepala ku pusing."

"Ba-baiklah." Hinata menggeser ke arah Naruto. Jadi, sekarang badan mereka merapat.

Naruto menyandarkan kepala bersurai pirangnya pada pundak mungil Hinata. "A-apa yang kau la-lakukan?"

"Diamlah, aku pusing."

'Wangi.' Naruto menyusupkan hidung mancungnya ke arah leher Hinata, menyesap wangi menenangkan yang bisa ia dapatkan, ajaibnya wangi lavender ini membuat rasa pusing di kepala Naruto sedikit berkurang.

Geli. Ya, sangat geli, nafas pemuda yang Hinata ketahui bernama Naruto Namikaze ini menerpa leher jenjang Hinata. "A-apa yang ka-kau lakukan?" Jika saja pemuda bersurai pirang ini tidak sakit, Hinata ingin sekali mendorong kepalanya mengesampingkan norma kesopanan Hyuuga, tapi... Ini sungguh memalukan. Hell! Kenal saja tidak, tapi, pemuda pirang ini main sandar saja.

Naruto melirik ke arah name tag gadis yang pundaknya sedang ia sandari. Tertulis_

Hinata Hyuuga.

"Diamlah, Hyuuga." Manik lavendernya mengerjap.

"Kau... Ta-tahu nama ku?"

Naruto mendengus. "Untuk apa kau pakai name tag? Baka!"

Bibir Hinata mengerucut. Ternyata pemuda pirang ini cukup bermulut pedas.

"Na-Namikaze-san, menjauhlah i-ini tidak baik."

"Diam, atau leher mu ku jilat."

Hinata bergidik ngeri mendengar ancaman pemuda pirang itu, membayangkan leher jenjangnya di jilat. Dan Hinata menyesal telah mengubah gaya rambut.

Ah... Sepertinya ancaman Naruto berhasil, tebukti gadis yang dipanggilnya Hyuuga itu diam. Senyum tipis hadir di bibir Naruto.

.

.

.

Seakan-akan tuli. Kiba melajukan mobil seperti orang kesetanan. Tidak peduli dengan umpatan orang-orang disekelilingnya. Yang terpenting sekarang adalah menjemput sahabat pirangnya, kata gadis, ya gadis, terdengar dari suara yang lembut, gadis tersebut menelepon dan mengatakan bahwa Naruto sedang sakit.

Berarti, penyakit alexithymia Naruto kambuh. Ah... Kalau dipikir-pikir, kasihan juga sahabat pirangnya itu. Di usia yang baru 17 tahun harus mati rasa. Hell, bagaimana dia akan mengenal cinta lagi?

Hanya Kiba, Sasuke, Shikamaru, dan Sai saja yang tahu perihal penyakitnya itu. Jangan lupa kan Kushina, Minato, dan Tsunade yang juga tahu tentang alexithymia Naruto. Dan, beberapa orang kepercayaan Naruto.

Pedal gas Kiba injak kembali, tidak peduli bahwa dia sekarang mengebut. Meskipun sering sekali berdebat dengan Naruto tapi, Kiba tetap menganggap Naruto sebagai saha_ ralat saudara. Ya, Kiba telah menganggap si Kitsune sebagai saudara.

Gas pada mobilnya sedikit dikurangi melihat bahwa ia sudah sampai halte dekat rumah Naruto. Alis Kiba bertaut kala melihat tidak ada pemuda blonde yang sedang ia cari . Dialihkanlah pandangan ke depan, sekarang kening Kiba yang mengernyit. Naruto... Si Kitsune, yang bisa di bilang anti pada gadis, sekarang sedang bersandar pada pundak seorang gadis, di pinggir jalan lagi!

Kiba menggelengkan kepala, dari pada melamun lebih baik ia hampiri sahabatnya, dan yang terpenting nanti ia akan menagih cerita pada si Kitsune.

Kiba melajukan kembali mobilnya, setelah sampai di depan Naruto Kiba berhenti.

"Naruto!" Seru Kiba setelah keluar dari mobil.

Kedua orang dihadapannya melihat ke arah Kiba.

Sang gadis tersenyum manis ke arah Kiba, dan di balas senyum pula oleh Kiba. Naruto sendiri mengangkat kepalanya yang terasa pening dari pundak mungil gadis Hyuuga itu.

Alis Naruto mengernyit. "Kiba?"

"Ya, kau baik-baik saja?" Kiba berjalan mendekat le arah Naruto.

"Hm.." Gumam Naruto, tangan tan Naruto menjambak rambut bagian depan.

"Ayo." Kiba membantu Naruto berdiri. Lalu melingkarkan lengan Naruto dibahunya.

"Arigatou telah menolong teman ku." Kiba tersenyum pada gadis dihadapannya.

"Y-ya doita na em_"

"Kiba."

"Ki-Kiba-san. Ka-kalau begitu aku berangkat dulu."

Alis Kiba mengernyit, kemudian matanya menyipit mengamati penampilan gadis tersebut. "Kenapa tidak dengan kami saja? Dan... Sepertinya kita satu sekolah, em_" Ia melirik ke arah name tag. "Hyuuga-san?"

Hinata tersenyum, sekarang dia tidak heran lagi jika ada orang yang tahu namanya, karena dia memakai name tag. "Ti-tidak nanti merepotkan."

"Seharusnya aku yang berkata begitu, si Kitsune ini yang merepotkan mu." Naruto menatap tajam Kiba yang tentunya dihiraukan.

"La-lagi pula busnya akan datang 15 menit lagi."

"15 menit? Bukankah masuk 30 menit lagi? Di jalan menggunakan bus itu 30 menit, kan?"

Hinata terdiam. Benar juga kata pemuda bernama Kiba ini. Jika naik bus ia akan terlambat. Mengingat bahwa bus yang tadi sudah berangkat 5 menit yang lalu. "Ka_"

"Kau ikut kami saja." Kedua orang itu melirik ke arah pemuda blonde.

"..."

"..."

"Apa?" Tanya Naruto yang merasa risih dipandangi.

"Ba-baiklah."

"Umm.."

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau keluar?" Alis Kiba mengernyit heran melihat sahabat pirangnya keluar dari mobil.

Naruto menyampirkan tas dibahunya. "Tentu saja aku mau sekolah."

" Kau... Yakin? Tidak mau ku antar pulang?" Kiba terlihat ragu dengan jawaban Naruto. Tentu saja ragu, jika alexithymia Naruto kambuh bisa di bilang butuh waktu lama untuk menghilangkan sakit kepalanya. Tapi ini_

"Tentu saja. Dan jangan beri tahu ibu ku." Tanpa permisi Naruto melengos pergi dari lapangan parkir.

Kiba mendengus. "Dasar Kitsune! Selalu saja seenak_ eh?" Alis Kiba mengernyit, sepertinya dia melupakan sesuatu. Kepalanya menoleh ke arah samping. "Ah. Ma-maaf Hyuuga-san." Kiba menggaruk pipinya dengan jari telunjuk. Kikuk.

Hinata tersenyum. "I-iya tidak a-apa-apa, Kiba-san. Ngomong-ngomong arigatou, te-telah memperbolehkan ku menumpang di mobil mu." Hinata membungkukan badannya.

Kiba tertegun. 'Sopan sekali.' Pikirnya.

"E-eh, tidak usah sungkan. Lagi pula seharusnya aku yang mengucapkan terima kasih."

"Huh?"

"Si Baka itu pasti belum mengucapkan terima kasih, kan?"

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya. "Te-terima kasih?"

'Kawaii.'

Kiba menggeram marah, lalu berbisik. "Sudah ku duga. Si Baka itu..." Ia lalu memandang ke arah Hinata. "Kalau begitu aku saja yang mengucapkannya. Arigatou telah menolong teman ku."

"I-iya doita na Kiba-san." Hinata tersenyum manis tentunya di balas senyum juga oleh Kiba.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita masuk."

Hinata mengangguk. "Hu'um."

...

"Kyyyaaa lihat! Aku sekelas dengan mereka!"

"Apa sih?! Mana lihat?"

"Wahhh benar, kau sekelas dengan cowok keren semua."

"Tentu saja!"

"Pe-permisi-permisi." Seorang gadis berambut indigo menyusup ke arah para siswa-siswi yang tengah berkerumun di papan pengumuman. Untuk apa? Tentu saja untuk melihat di kelas mana ia sekarang, yang paling penting apakah ia sekelas atau tidak dengan sahabatnya.

Senyum di bibir mungilnya mengembang, kala melihat siluet merah muda di tengah kerumunan. "Sakura-chan." Sapanya sambil menepuk bahu lawan bicaranya.

Si pinky menoleh. "Hinata-chan!" Pekiknya keras karena di tengah kerumunan.

"Urusai Forhead!" Gadis berambut pirang di samping Sakura menoleh dengan tangan yang menutupi kedua telinganya, seakan-akan sangat merasa terganggu dengan pekikan Sakura.

"Ino-chan?"

Ino menurunkan kedua tangan yang menutupi telinganya. "Eh, Hinata-chan?"

"Aku kangen~" Kedua gadis berambut pirang dan merah muda tersebut memeluk Hinata erat.

"Se-sesak."

"Ah. Gomen Hinata-chan. Habis aku kesenengan."

"Kau norak Forhead."

"Apa kau bilang Pig?!"

"Sudah lah..." Rajuk Hinata. Sedang kan ke dua gadis itu hanya nyengir mengingat kebiasaan debat mereka.

"Hinata-chan, ganti gaya rambut ya?" Ino mengamati penampilan Hinata, mengabaikan semburan Sakura dan perkataan Hinata seraya tersenyum jahil.

"Hinata-chan kawaii.." Hinata yang dikatai begitu merona. Tuh kan! Baru saja 1 jam lalu Hinata bilang bahwa kedua sahabatnya akan menggodanya. Dan_ binggo! Benar sekali.

"Sa-Sakura-chan! Ja-jangan memandang ku terus." Hinata menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Hahaha.. Sudah lah Forhead. Kasian Hinata-chan, wajahnya sampai matang begitu."

"I-ino-chan_"

"Baiklah-baiklah." Puas menggoda sahabat indigonya mereka pun nyengir.

"Ki-kita sekelas, kan?"

"Tentu saja Hinata-chan." Sakura menarik tangan Hinata ke arah papan pengumuman. "Lihat. Kita sekelas dengan cowok-cowok keren."

"Mana, a-aku mau lihat."

...

(Kelas 2-1)

...

Aiko

Chouji Akimichi

Fu

Hinata Hyuuga

Sasuke Uchiha

Sakura Haruno

Tenten

Yamanaka Ino

Sai Shimura

Shikamaru Nara

RockLee

Kiba Inuzuka

Na_

...

"Hinata-chan sebaiknya kita cepat. Sebentar lagi bel berbunyi." Suara Ino menghentikan Hinata yang sedang belum selesai membaca papan pengumuman.

"Ba-baiklah ayo." Mereka melangkahkan kaki dari papan pengumuman yang sudah lumayan sepi, karena para siswa kebanyakan menuju kelas baru.

"Aku tidak sabar melihat cowok keren." Ino menepuk ke dua pipinya.

"Dasar genit!" Dengus Sakura.

"Seperti kau tidak saja Forhead!" Sepertinya perjalanan menuju kelas baru mereka akan dipenuhi perdebatan.

...

Kelas 2-1 sekarang mulai ramai dengan para murid yang sedang memilih kursi baru. Ada yang masih memilih, ada yang sudah punya kursi, bahkan ada yang sedang bergosip ria.

Terlihat di bangku dua dekat jendela, seorang gadis berambut indigo tengah mengobrol ringan dengan seorang gadis berambut cepol dua; Tenten. Sesekali Hinata tertawa kecil mendengar cerita Tenten.

"Iya, Hinata-chan begitu kalau Lee sedang latihan." Hinata lagi-lagi tertawa. Membayangkan seorang pemuda berambut mangkuk meneriakan kata 'Semangat masa muda' dengan berapi-api. Memang, Lee, Hinata, dan Tenten tidak sekelas tahun lalu. Dan Hinata tidak menyangka bahwa orang yang bernama Tenten itu sangat humoris, secara Tenten adalah atlet karate di sekolah. Yang pastinya akan galak, itu dulu. Tapi sekarang... Lihatlah! Bahkan mereka sampai duduk bersama.

"Lee-san it_"

"Kyyyaaa mereka datang!" Suara teriakan seorang siswi memotong ucapan Hinata.

"Iya, akhirnya moment yang ku tunggu datang juga."

"Itu X5."

"X5, siapa?" Gumam Hinata.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

A/N

Kyyaaaa apa ini?! Fic satu belum selesai, tapi saya udah buat fic baru gomen *bungkuk-bungkuk*, saya janji kok akan saya lanjutin ^^v, mumpung ada ide lebih baik disalurkan dari pada menguap ne? XD. Mana gantung lagi! *hoho* Yang X5 saya terinspirasi dari BBF dorama itu lah...

Katanya sibuk? Masih cari inspirasi?*nyengir* sebenernya ini tuh udah lama ada di doc manajer. Cuma nunggu waktu yang pas aja buat publish XD

Jangan lupa bahwa saya masih newbie jadi, mohon di maklum jika masi_ralat, banyak kesalahan. Untuk itu saya mohon kepada para Senpai semua untuk mengkritik dan memberi saya saran fanfic saya ini.

Oh ya, sekarang saya bawa fic NaruHina. Karena saya suka dengan pairing: SasuHina, NaruHina, dan GaaHina.

Satu lagi, mengenai penyakit alexithymia baca aja di google kalo mau yang lebih jelas lagi.

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan... 👋

Mind to RnR?

Arigatou minna-san.

~Peluk cium RiuDarkBlue~

.

.

.

16 Januari 2017


	2. Chapter 2

"X5, siapa?" Gumam Hinata.

"Kau tidak mengenal mereka Hinata-chan?"

Hinata menoleh ke arah Tenten. "Ku-kurasa..."Lalu ia menaruh telunjuk didagunya, pose berfikir.

"Hinata-chan kawaii sekali..." Tanpa bisa di tahan tangan Tenten terangkat dengan refleks mencubit pipi gembil Hinata.

Hinata cemberut. "Itaii... Tenten-san." Ia mengelus pipi gembilnya.

"Sini aku kenalin."

"Memang Tenten-san kenal?"

Tenten tertawa. "Tidak."

"Huh?"

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Love Is Feeling © RiuDarkBlue

Warning: AU, OOC (cool Naruto), typo sana-sini, asem, garing, maaf jika ide pasaran.

"Percakapan."

'Bicara dalam hati.'

Naruto Namikaze x Hinata Hyuuga

DLDR

.

.

.

"Setidaknya aku tahu, dari pada Hinata-chan kuper."

Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Hai.. Hai.."

"Sini Hinata-chan."

Hinata menggeser kursinya menjadi merapat dengan kursi Tenten. "Nani?"

Telunjuk Tenten terangkat. "Itu, yang itu."

Alis Hinata mengernyit. "Yang mana?" Manik lavendernya memandang ke arah 'sesuatu' yang di tunjuk Tenten. "A-ah ya. Siapa itu?"

"Yang itu namanya Shikamaru Nara." Kedua gadis tersebut memandang ke arah pemuda berambut nanas.

Hinata menganggukan kepala paham. "Kasihan, dia mengantuk."

"Dia memang selalu begitu." Tenten menoleh ke arah Hinata. "Tapi jangan salah. IQ dia itu 200 loh."

"Hah?" Tenten hanya tertawa mendengar respon sahabat barunya itu.

"Sai-kun i love you..." Suara toa dari salah satu siswi membuat mereka mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Itu siapa?" Hinata memperhatikan seorang pemuda berkulit pucat yang sedang tersenyum aneh.

"Namanya Sai Shimura. Dia jago menggambar."

"Hebat..."

"Nah, kalau yang itu Sasuke Uchiha."

"Dia me-menyeramkan."

Sepertinya hari ini Tenten banyak tertawa oleh kelakuan sahabat indigonya. "Benarkah?"

Hinata mengangguk.

"Aku bilangin nih."

"Tenten-san kan tidak mengenal mereka. Ja-jadi_"

"Dia salah satu anggota karate terbaik tahun in_"

"Tenten-san..." Hinata memasang muka memelas andalannya.

"Aku bercanda..."

Mereka kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke pintu kelas. Dimana menampilkan seorang pemuda berambut coklat. "Itu Kiba Inuzuka."

"Humm.." Gumam Hinata. "Kenapa empat?"

"Huh?" Tenten menoleh.

"Katanya X5. Berarti seharusnya be-berlima."

"Kau benar. Yang tidak ada itu ketuanya."

"Ketua?"

"Ya. Namanya Na_"

"Kyyyaaa Naruto-kun..."

"Tampannya.."

"Keren..."

"Na-Naruto?"

"Ya. Namanya Naruto."

"Na-Namikaze Naruto." Hinata menatap ke arah pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang berjalan santai di depan kelas.

"Memang itu nama lengkapnya."

"..." Hinata terus memandangi pemuda bernama Naruto tersebut. Di dalam pikirannya berkecamuk, sakit apa dia, pikirnya. Tanpa di sangka Naruto menoleh kearahnya dengan senyum miring.

Hinata berkedip dengan wajah dihinggapi rona merah, ia lalu memalingkan pandangannya ke arah jendela. Sedangkan Naruto duduk di bangku jajaran kedua dari depan dengan Kiba. Tepatnya bangku samping Hinata dan Tenten.

.

.

"Rasanya aku merindukan tempat ini..." Pemuda penyuka anjing tersebut tersenyum lebar. Dengan mata yang terfokus pada pemandangan Konoha Gakuen yang sedang ia lihat dari atap sekolah.

"Kenapa kita ke atap? Masuk kan sebentar lagi." Sai, mengalihkan pandangan dari buku yang ia baca, lalu melirik ke arah teman-temannya.

"Ya. Jika di kelas aku bisa tidur." Sejenak pemuda berambut nanas yang sedang tiduran menguap. "Tanyakan saja pada si Inu."

"Hn. Aku jadi malas ke kelas." Sasuke memasukan ponsel ke dalam saku celana.

"Kalian ini memang tidak bisa berbasa basi." Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak. Kemudian melirik ke arah pemuda blonde disebelahnya. Naruto, pemuda itu sedang berdiri menyandar di pagar pembatas, tangan tan itu dimasukan ke dalam saku celananya, tapi mata sapphirenya menerawang ke arah depan. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya. "Naruto." Suara Kiba berubah menjadi serius.

Si pirang menoleh. "Hn."

"Kau... Tadi bersama siapa?" Semua orang menoleh ke arah Naruto yang saat ini menatap datar Kiba.

"..."

"Maksud mu gadis yang tadi?"

"Hmm..." Tanpa menoleh ke arah Sai, Kiba menggumam.

"Aku tidak tahu."

"Hah?" Kiba cengo. 'Aku kira dia kenal.'

Lagi-lagi semua orang di sana menghela nafas. Memang sulit sekali menantikan perubahan seseorang, pikir mereka.

Shikamaru berdecak. Kemana sahabat pirangnya yang ceria dan hangat itu? "Ayo ke kelas." Ia beranjak dari kursi panjang yang ditidurinya.

"Baiklah..." Jawab Kiba lesu. Karena respon pendek Naruto.

Satu persatu dari mereka pun beranjak meninggalkan atap sekolah. Kecuali_

"Kau tidak ikut."

"Kau saja duluan, Kiba."

"Baiklah."

"..."

Hening, sangat hening. Hanya suara anginlah yang menemani pemuda blonde tersebut. Mata sapphire itu ia pejamkan, menikmati angin yang sedang menerbangkan helaian pirangnya.

Naruto membuka matanya. 'Dia siapa?' Pikirannya menerawang pada seorang gadis berambut indigo yang tadi pagi meminjamkan pundaknya.

'Kenapa sentuhannya sangat nyaman? Bahkan melebihi Kaa-chan. Suara, sentuhan...' Semua itu terus terpikirkan oleh Naruto. Memang benar saat bersama gadis Hyuuga tadi, alexithymia Naruto menjadi cepat pulih.

'Aku harus mencobanya kembali. Jika benar dia berpengaruh pada penyakit ku, maka aku akan menanyakannya pada Kabuto-san.' Naruto lalu beranjak menjauhi pagar pembatas menuju pintu.

...

"Kyyyaaa mereka datang!"

"Mereka tambah buas saja." Sai hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum palsu.

Kiba merinding, lalu bersembunyi di balik punggung Sasuke. "Aku takut di keroyok."

Sedetik kemudian Kiba mengelus perutnya. "Kau kejam sekali Sas.." Ucapnya setelah menerima sodokan yang tidak bisa di bilang ringan dari Sasuke.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Rasakan."

"Jadi_"

"Hn?"

"Apa?"

"Hooaamm."

"Siapa yang akan masuk duluan?"

"Aku tidak mau."

"Merepotkan."

"..."

"Bagaimana kalau_" Kiba mengangkat sudut bibirnya membentuk seringai jahil. "Kau saja, Sai."

Sai tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit. "Tidak, terima kasih. Lagi pula tadi aku yang memberi pertanyaan."

Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan. "Bisakah kau tidak tersenyum aneh, dan_"

"Ucapan mu tadi tidak terdengar seperti rasa syukur." Sasuke menyeringai ke arah Shikamaru yang sudah berhasil memotong ucapannya dengan tepat.

"Merepotkan, aku saja yang masuk." Pemuda berambut nanas itu pun masuk dengan wajah mengantuk.

"Ya, aku juga."

"Hn."

"Hoi! Tunggu aku."

...

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai di koridor sekolah. Kedua tangan tannya dimasukan ke dalam saku celana, mata sapphire itu memandang datar ke arah depan.

'Mereka masih di luar.' Batinnya saat melihat temannya sedang berkumpul beberapa meter dihadapan pintu kelas.

Bibir tipis Naruto menyeringai kala melihat sahabat Inunya bersembunyi di belakang Sasuke. 'Pengecut.'

Kemudian ia melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya ke arah pintu kelas 2-1. Terdengar suara teriakan para siswi yang meneriakan nama temannya dan tentunya nama Naruto sendiri.

"Sai-kun i love you..."

"Kyyyaaa Naruto-kun..."

"Tampannya.."

"Keren..."

'Urusai!' Si pirang menggerutu dalam hatinya.

Tanpa memperdulikan teriakan memekakan telinga tersebut, Naruto terus melangkahkan kakinya. Sampai manik sapphire pemuda pirang itu bertemu pandang dengan manik lavender yang menatap ia tanpa berkedip.

'Ah, i got you.' Batin Naruto. Ia tersenyum miring melihatnya. Ternyata misi Naruto untuk mencari tahu sang gadis sangat mudah.

Sedetik kemudian sang gadis memalingkan wajah meronanya. Sedangkan Naruto hanya melebarkan senyum miringnya.

Naruto lalu duduk di bangku ke dua dari depan di samping Kiba. Letak bangku yang ia duduki ternyata bersebelahan dengan gadis berambut indigo tersebut, tapi terhalangi oleh gadis berambut cepol.

...

Sekali lagi, Hinata melirik jam tangan putih di tangan kirinya, waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 08:20, sudah lebih dari lima puluh menit tapi Sensei yang dinantikan belum datang juga.

Dampak dari belum hadirnya si Sensei seperti biasa, yaitu kelas ribut. Untuk mengusir rasa bosannya Hinata mengedarkan pandangan ke arah penjuru kelas, ada yang tidur, menggoda anggota X5 yang tentunya dihiraukan. Saling melempar kertas, itu kegiatan yang dilakukan oleh Kiba dan Lee, mendengarkan musik, bergosip, dan menggambar.

Sampai lavendernya terpaku pada satu orang, yaitu pemuda berambut pirang yang sedang membaca komik.

'Dia, berbeda.' Batin Hinata.

.

Lembar demi lembar komik di buka jemarinya. Seakan-akan tak terganggu dengan suara ribut di kelas, Naruto hanya fokus membaca komik keluaran terbaru yang baru ia beli.

Tapi, saat Naruto berniat membuka lembar berikutnya kegiatan itu harus berhenti. Kenapa? Karena ia merasakan ada orang yang sedang memandangnya. Tanpa bepikir dua kali, Naruto menengok ke arah samping.

Sapphire dan lavender bertemu.

Naruto menatap ke arah mata lavender yang meneduhkan itu. Entah kenapa Naruto sangat suka saat melihat mata itu, ia akui saat pertama kali melihat gadis itu, dia mirip dengan 'seseorang'. Ya, 'seseorang'.

Sayang, sang gadis mengalihkan pandangan terlebih dahulu.

'Aku ingin melihat mata mu lebih dekat.'

Ceklek.

Seketika semua penghuni kelas yang berkeliaran duduk rapi dibangkunya.

Tap... Tap... Tap..

Suara langkah kaki menggema dilantai kelas 2-1. Seorang pria masuk ke dalam kelas lalu ia berdiri di depan kelas.

"Ohayou minna-san."

"Ohayou mo Sensei."

"Perkenalkan nama Sensei Kakashi Hatake, wali kelas yang akan mendampingi kalian satu tahun ke depan. Ada yang ditanyakan?"

"Ya?" Pandangan Kakashi teralih pada siswa berambut mangkuk.

Lee menurunkan tangannya. "Kenapa Sensei terlambat?"

"Maafkan Sensei, Sensei ada urusan lain." Kakashi tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit. Lalu diedarkanlah pandangannya kembali. Matanya bertemu pandang dengan sapphire yang sama dengan mantan atasannya.

Kakashi menyeringai yang di balas tatapan datar Naruto.

'Terlambat? Keh, alasan.'

"Baiklah, kita mulai pelajaran hari ini."

.

.

.

.

Tiga hari sudah Hinata menjadi penghuni kelas 2-1. Banyak yang didapatnya tahun ajaran ini, teman baru, pelajaran baru, Sensei baru, dan bahkan pemuda pirang yang misterius. Misterius. Ya, sangat misterius untuk ukuran seorang manusia. Meskipun ia termasuk anggota X5, geng terkenal. Tapi Naruto tetap penyendiri. Bisa disimpulkan Naruto orang yang dingin.

Jika mereka bertemu pandang, Naruto selalu memandang Hinata dengan pandangan dingin. Tidak lupa senyum miringnya.

Kepala Hinata menggeleng. 'U-untuk apa aku memikirkannya?' Batinnya. Lalu ia mengambil earphone dari rok seragamnya, dipasangkanlah pada ponsel pintarnya, jari-jemari lentik Hinata menggeser layar ponsel.

'Ah, ini dia.' Serunya saat menemukan lagu favoritnya.

Kepalanya menunduk kembali, sambil jemarinya menggeser layar ponsel, untuk mencari lagu yang akan diputarnya setelah lagu ini. Disertai dengan mungil yang menyenandungkan lagu favoritnya.

Kaki Hinata melangkah ke depan, tapi ada sepasang kaki bersepatu hitam orange yang menghalanginya.

'Mungkin mau lewat.' Hinata mencoba berpikir positif.

"Eh?" Gumamnya. Saat ia melangkah ke kiri, sepasang kaki itu pun begitu. Ke kanan pun sama.

Hinata mendongkakan kepalanya. Manik lavendernya membulat. "Ka-kau..."

"Hn." Naruto, pemuda tersebut mendengus geli dalam hati, lihat! Betapa menggemaskannya ekspresi gadis dihadapannya ini. Bibir mungilnya membulat membentuk huruf 'o', jangan lupakan manik lavendernya yang juga melotot. Bibir Naruto tersenyum miring.

"Pe-permisi a-aku mau lewat." Hinata melangkahkan kakinya namun pemuda pirang itu memajukan langkahnya. Dan terjadilah_

Duk.

"A-aw." Hinata mengelus dahinya yang terasa pening, akibat membentur dada bidang dihadapannya.

"..." Ada perasaan geli dalam hati Naruto. Sehingga ia ingin sekali menarik sudut bibirnya atau bahkan tertawa.

'Perasaan apa ini?' Alis Naruto mengernyit.

"Si-silahkan." Hinata menggeser menjadi berdiri di samping. Ia pikir, mungkin Naruto ingin lewat. Tapi_

Tap.

"Eh?" Tapi pemuda pirang itu malah mengikuti Hinata.

Satu langkah.

Dua langkah.

Tiga langkah.

Empat langkah.

Duk.

'Ba-bagaimana ini?!' Jeritnya dalam hati. Saat langkahnya tertahan oleh tembok dibelakangnya.

Dengan wajah panik, Hinata melihat ke arah Naruto, sekarang posisi mereka hanya berjarak satu langkah.

'Ma-masih ja_'

Tap.

Berhadapan! Sekarang mereka berhadapan. Bahkan wajahnya sudah berjarak sekitar 10 cm dari wajah Naruto.

Naruto menyeringai. Saat melihat wajah panik gadis dihadapannya. Perasaan geli dalam hatinya semakin bertambah. Dan itu semakin membuatnya bingung.

'Kenapa dengan ku?'

Panik. Ya, sangat panik. Apa lagi melihat seringai mengerikan Naruto. Hinata terlalu berkutat dengan pikirannya sampai, ia tidak menyadari bahwa pemuda pirang itu telah mendekatkan wajahnya.

'Ka-Kami-sama!' Pekiknya setelah sadar dari lamunannya.

10 cm.

Hinata panik.

8 cm.

Tambah panik.

6 cm.

Nafas pemuda pirang itu menerpa wajah Hinata.

4 cm.

Hinata menutup matanya.

2 cm.

Nafas mint itu begitu dekat.

Dan_

0 cm_

"Kau. Tidak memberitahu orang lain, kan? Kejadian tiga hari yang lalu?" Suara baritone nan tegas itu mengalun di gendang telinga Hinata. Tentunya Naruto berkata setelah melepaskan earphone Hinata.

Hinata membuka kelopak matanya dalam sekali hentakan. "Ti-tiga ha-hari yang lalu." Gagap Hinata yang sudah agak menghilang kambuh lebih parah. Tentu saja lebih parah. Karena pemuda pirang ini belum menjauhkan kepalanya dari telinga Hinata.

Untung koridor menuju perpustakaan ini sepi. Jika ada orang yang melihatnya bisa berpikir macam-macam. Dengan posisi Naruto yang meletakan kedua tangannya di sisi kepala Hinata, kepalanya ia susupkan ke leher jenjangnya.

Sedangkan untuk Naruto sendiri, posisi ini membuat hatinya tenang. Apa lagi leher sang gadis yang terekspos karena rambutnya yang di ikat pony tail, membuat ia leluasa merasakan wangi lavendernya.

'Perasaan apa ini?' Lagi-lagi hatinya di buat bingung oleh sang gadis.

Naruto yang belum menjauhkan wajahnya mendengus. "Kau pelupa."

"A-apa?" Hinata berusaha mengingat kejadian tiga hari yang lalu. Tahun ajaran baru-jalan kaki-pemuda pirang-halte bus_ tunggu! Pemuda pirang? Ah, Hinata ingat. Ia pernah menolong Naruto tiga hari yang lalu. Kenapa ia bisa melupakannya?

"Hn."

"Ti-tidak. Ha-hanya aku yang tahu."

"Bagus." Naruto menurunkan lengannya yang mengurung Hinata tidak lupa menjauhkan wajahnya, tapi ia tidak memundurkan langkahnya, jadi jarak wajah mereka kembali seperti semula yaitu 10 cm. Namun, ada yang aneh saat ia menjauh dari sang gadis, perasaan geli dan tenang tersebut berkurang.

'Kenapa dengan ku?'

"A-ano bi-bisakah Namikaze-san menyingkir."

Naruto memasukan kedua telapak tangannya ke dalam saku celananya, bibir itu kembali menyeringai. "Kenapa?"

"A-ano_"

"Hn?"

"Na-nanti o-orang salah paham te-tentang posisi kita jadi_"

"Jadi?"

"Bi-bisakah Namikaze-san me-menjauh?

"Tidak."

"Hah?" Hinata gelagapan menghadapi pemuda pirang dihadapannya. Manik lavender Hinata kembali membulat, saat melihat Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya kembali. "Ka-kau ma-mau apa?"

"Menurut mu?"

10 cm.

8 cm.

6 cm.

Hinata semakin gelagapan. Mana koridor ini sepi lagi!

4 cm.

2 cm.

0 c_

Tett... Tett... Suara bel menggema di koridor perpustakaan.

Hampir saja ke dua bibir itu bersentuhan.

"Kuso!" Umpatnya.

'Arigatou Kami-sama.' Hinata menghela nafas lega.

Manik sapphire Naruto berkilat tajam. " Ingat! Urusan kita belum selesai. Hyuuga." Setelah mengatakan itu ia melenggang pergi. Meninggalkan Hinata yang kebingungan.

"U-urusan apa?"

.

.

.

"Kau curang Sai!" Telunjuk Kiba menunjuk Sai.

"Apa? Kaunya saja yang bodoh."

"Hey! Enak saja. Ini lagi, stik PSnya sudah tua." Kiba melempar stik PS yang di anggap penyebab kegagalannya itu ke sofa.

"Apa kau bilang?" Suara desisan itu membuat Kiba merinding.

Dengan takut-takut Kiba menolehkan kepalanya ke arah pemuda pirang yang sedang memegang stik billiard berwarna putih. " Ti-tidak ada, kau salah dengar Naruto." Ucap Kiba tergagap karena merasakan aura gelap Naruto.

"Sudahlah Dobe, kita lanjutkan bermainnya."

"Tid_"

"Atau kau mau Kushina-baa-san marah, karena kita ribut?" Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, dan Sai menoleh ke arah pemuda berambut nanas yang memejamkan matanya, jangan lupakan badannya yang terlentang di sofa panjang warna merah.

Memang, sekarang X5 sedang berkumpul dikediaman Namikaze. Tepatnya di ruangan dekat garasi yang di sulap menjadi sebuah basecamp mewah. Di dalam basecamp tersebut terdapat sebuah televisi 42 inchi, lemari es sedang, satu set sofa, meja billiard, area game, dan banyak lagi.

"Menyerah eh, Dobe?"

"Ck, enak saja. Aku haus ambil minum dulu." Naruto melengos ke arah lemari es.

Naruto membuka lemari es, lalu mengambil dua cola dingin. "Ini." Ia melemparkan satu minuman kaleng pada Sasuke.

"Hn." Pemuda raven itu membuka minuman kaleng digenggamannya.

Naruto lalu duduk di single sofa dekat Shikamaru. "Shikamaru?"

Pemuda nanas itu membuka matanya. "Apa?"

"Tidak."

"Kau kenapa?" Terlihat pemuda yang selalu nampak mengantuk tersebut tidak puas dengan jawaban si pirang.

"Apa... Aku bisa sembuh?" Naruto masih menatap ke arah televisi yang sedang menampilkan video game terbaru dengan Kiba dan Sai yang memainkannya.

"Kau kenapa Dobe?" Sasuke yang merasakan adanya aura aneh di sofa mendekat.

"Entahlah." Naruto kembali meneguk cola dinginnya.

"Hahh..." Shikamaru menghela nafas. "Ku harap begitu."

"Kenapa kau tak minum obat?"

"Kau tahu sendirikan Teme. Obatnya belum ditemukan." Jeda sejenak. "Mustahil alexithymia bisa disembuhkan dengan obat."

"Kenapa tidak tanyakan saja pada Kabuto-san?"

Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "Hn. Akan ku tanyakan."

"Ck, aku kalah lagi! Sai! Jangan menyenggol tangan ku!"

"Tangan mu Kiba yang selalu menyenggol ku!"

"Apa?!"

"Hei! Jangan berisik nanti_"

Brak.

"Naruto! Sudah Kaa-chan bilang jangan berisik! Kaa-chan sedang arisan!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Gomen. Kaa-chan."

"Jika kalian berisik, ku pastikan, aliran listrik ke sini akan ku cabut."

Blam.

Dengan satu kali hentakan Kushina membanting pintu.

"Kaa-san mu mengerikan Naruto." Kiba merinding.

"..."

"Dia mirip Kitsune betina." Tanpa merasa dosa Sai tersenyum aneh.

"Apa kau bilang Sai." Desis Naruto.

"Tidak."

"Aku akan mencekik mu Sai." Naruto beranjak dari duduknya. "Berikan Kiba." Ia merebut stik PS Kiba.

Naruto memang tidak sentimentil, tapi ia pernah belajar mengenai apa itu sentimentil, dari sahabatnya. Meski pun ia berlagak marah, tapi dalam hatinya hanya perasaan hampalah yang terasa.

"Tidak. Akulah yang akan membunuh mu."

Dan permainan pun di mulai...

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued.

A/N

Apa ini?! Makin anehkah? Pasti EYDnya tambah kacau gomen*bungkuk-bungkuk*... Di sini Narutonya saya buat dingin, karena penyakitnya dan masa lalunya.

Itu obat alexithymia menurut saya belum ditemukan. Cari-cari di google malah nggak ada XD. Jadi, saya simpulkan belum ditemukan#plak XD. Tenang kok nanti juga Naru-chan bisa sembuh*hoho* kalo ada yang ngebingungin tanya saja ya.. And, terima kasih pada yang sudah mereview, ngefav, ngefollow, and para silent reader.

Saatnya balas review:

Cecep713: wahhh arigatou... Iya apa ini termasuk nggak lama?

magendrik: ok ini dah lanjut.

aNie RyzuNa: iya ini dah lanjut~

vi2NHL: makasih... Iya ini dah lanjut..

TOMBHIB12: iya ini dah lanjut... Makacih hehehe

Aburame Soni: makasih.. Sama saya juga ^^

Tetsu: makasih infonya. Saya nggak tahu kalau kenyataannya begitu, karena saya menulis tanpa mencari info terlebih dahulu, saya hanya menyalurkan apa yang ada di otak saya untuk menjadi sebuah karya tulis yang saya harap bisa menghibur semua pembaca. Sekali lagi arigatou infonya*bungkuk-bungkuk*

Desi Rei Hime: iya ini dah lanjut.

Baby-Damn: yu too... Thank you

DiTa: makasih, iya ini dah lanjut... Kalau saya sih suka crack pair XD... Hehe, iya.. Iya ini juga dah lanjut.

A: iya, tapi saya nggak janji ^^v... Makasih infonya, saya udah berusaha benerin, apa ini sudah benar?

Helena Yuki: makasih, iya ini dah lanjut... Saya juga baru tahu beberapa bulan yang lalu...

isabella: makasihhhhh,,, iya ini dah lanjut...

Hyuuzu Avery: makasih,, iya ini juga udah chapter 2. Yoshhh ganbatte 😀

Sampai jumpa chapter depan✋

Mind to RnR?

Arigatou minna-san

~peluk cium RiuDarkBlue~

.

.

.

25 Januari 2017


	3. Chapter 3

Cahaya matahari menerobos lewat jendela kamar tidur dengan warna hitam orange yang mendominasi. Tapi, hal itu tidak membuat pemuda bersurai pirang menampakan tanda-tanda akan bangun.

Malahan, pemuda tersebut malah menyamankan diri dengan memeluk gulingnya. Padahal waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 06:20.

Tap... Tap... Tap...

Suara langkah kaki menggema di koridor menuju pintu kamar. Maklum, suasana sedang sepi.

Sampai_

Brakk...

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Love Is Feeling © RiuDarkBlue

Warning: AU, OOC (cool Naruto), typo sana-sini, asem, garing, maaf jika ide pasaran, EYD.

"Percakapan."

'Bicara dalam hati.'

Naruto Namikaze x Hinata Hyuuga

DLDR

.

.

.

"Naruto Namikaze! Bangun!" Naruto masih tak bergeming. Hal tersebut sukses membuat mata Kushina berkilat tajam.

Wanita berambut merah itu melangkah mendekat ke ranjang Naruto, dan_

Srett

Kushina menarik selimut Naruto.

"Ngghhh..." Lenguhnya. Lalu, ia menarik selimut kembali.

Dan sukses membuat sang Ibu geram. "Anak ini!"

Tanpa aba-aba Kushina melangkah lebih dekat ke ranjang Naruto dengan kaki yang dihentakan.

Srett.

Tanpa rasa kasihan Kushina mejewer telinga sang anak. Lalu_

"NARUTO! CEPAT BANGUN. INI SUDAH SIANG." Setelahnya Kushina menjauh. Lalu ia berhitung dalam hati.

1

2

3

Dan_

"Apa yang Kaa-chan lakukan? Bagaimana jika gendang telinga ku pecah?" Tanpa mempedulikan kepalanya yang berdenyut akibat bangun mendadak, Naruto langsung bangun lalu mengelus telinganya akibat suara 'merdu' sang Ibu.

Kushina tersenyum manis. "Tinggal periksa." Katanya sambil mengangkat bahu cuek. Tapi, sedetik kemudian senyum manis itu menghilang, digantikan dengan mata yang berkilat tajam. "Cepat mandi Baka! Atau kau mau terlambat?!"

Naruto menguap. "Terlambat?"

"Ini sudah pukul 06:25 Baka!" Kushina jadi geram sendiri akibat sikap santai Naruto.

Naruto membaringkan tubuhnya kembali di kasur king sizenya. "Oh... Pukul 06:25."

"..."

"Pukul 06:25?!" Naruto kembali terduduk di tempat tidurnya.

"Ya, kenapa?" Jawab Kushina santai.

Pemuda bersurai pirang itu melempar selimut orangenya sembarang arah. "Kenapa Kaa-chan tidak bilang?" Ia langsung pergi ke kamar mandi.

Blam.

"Bisa-bisanya ia bersikap cool di depan semua orang. Sikap cerobohnya saja bahkan belum hilang." Wanita berambut merah itu memungut selimut Naruto lalu menaruhnya di kasur.

...

Mobil Ferrari F12 Berlinetta kuning itu di setarter oleh sang pemilik. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Naruto Namikaze sang pangeran Konoha Gakuen.

Naruto melirik jam tangan hitam di pergelangan tangan kirinya. "06:55." Bukannya takut terlambat, Naruto malah mengangkat bahu, cuek.

Setelahnya pemuda pirang itu menyampirkan blazer abu-abunya di kursi yang ia duduki, sehingga sekarang ia hanya mengenakan kameja putih dan dasi hitam yang terikat tidak rapi.

Brummm...

Naruto menjalankan mobil itu keluar Mashion Namikaze dengan santai. Manik sapphire miliknya hanya terfokus pada jalanan dihadapannya. Sampai ia melihat 'sesuatu' di depan halte yang membuat bibir tipis itu menarik senyum miring.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, pemuda bersurai pirang itu menghentikan mobilnya.

Ckitt.

"Mau numpang, eh?" Senyum miring hadir di bibir Naruto.

Sedangkan seseorang dihadapannya hanya membulatkan matanya.

.

.

.

"Nee-chan, bangun!" Gadis bersurai coklat itu berteriak sambil mengetuk pintu bercat putih yang bertuliskan ' Hinata Room'.

"Ck, Nee-chan lama sekali, sedang apa dia?" Tangan Hanabi meraih kenop pintu. Dan_

Ceklek.

"Tidak di kunci ternyata." Kaki Hanabi melangkah ke arah ranjang king size yang berseprai ungu.

"Nee-chan. Bangun!"

"Ngghhh..." Hinata, gadis yang dibangunkan itu membuka kelopak matanya, menampakan manik lavender yang indah. "Jam berapa memangnya Hanabi-chan."

"06:20."

Manik lavender Hinata terbelalak. "Apa? Kenapa tidak membangunkan Nee-chan?" Ia lalu beranjak dari kasur empuknya menuju kamar mandi.

"Dari tadi aku sudah berteriak di pintu kamar Nee-chan."

"Kalau begitu Nee-chan mandi dulu."Gadis bersurai indigo itu berlalu menuju kamar mandi

.

.

Tap... Tap... Tap...

Suara langkah kaki itu terdengar buru-buru. Rambut indigo yang di ikat pony tailnya juga melambai-lambai ke kanan dan ke kiri, karena sang pemilik sedang berlari.

Hinata melirik ke arah jam tangan putih miliknya. "06:45." Gumamnya.

Manik lavender itu menatap ke depan. "Ada bus."

Tap... Tap... Tap...

Semakin dipajulah langkahnya dengan semangat, tidak sia-sia aku berlari, pikirnya.

Tapi_

Brummm...

Terlambat, bus 5 meter didepannya itu sudah berangkat.

"Tu-tunggu!" Namun, mana mungkin bus yang sudah menjauhi halte itu kembali.

Dengan lesu Hinata lalu menunggu di halte bus. Bibir peach itu semakin ia gigit, tidak peduli jika nanti akan berdarah.

"Hahhh..." Hinata jadi mengutuk kejadian semalam, ya, kejadian semalam, karena ia terlalu asyik membaca novel sampai malam, jadi ia terlambat bangun.

'Menyebalkan.' Batinnya.

Dan lagi, ingin minta di antar oleh siapa lagi? Neji dan Hiashi lembur dari kemarin. Supir pribadi, mengantarkan Hanabi, sekolah mereka memang beda arah dan letak sekolah Hinata yang paling jauh. Atau bawa mobil sendiri? Ah, tidak, Hinata masih sayang nyawa, mana mau dia tabrakan karena tidak bisa mengendarai mobil.

Kepala indigo itu melirik ke arah kanan. Ada mobil sport? Emm, sepertinya milik orang kaya, pikirnya.

Kepala Hinata memandang kembali ke arah depan. Tapi_

"Mau numpang, eh?" Mobil sport itu berhenti tepat disampingnya dengan kaca mobil yang diturunkan.

Manik lavender Hinata membulat. "Na-Namikaze-san?" Ia memperhatikan pemuda pirang yang duduk di kursi kemudi, penampilan pemuda itu bisa dikatakan, entahlah... Ia hanya mengenakan kameja putih beserta dasi hitam yang tak terikat rapi, untuk atasannya. Blazer abunya disampirkan oleh sang pemilik di kursi. Sedangkan bawahannya mengenakan celana hitam khas Konoha Gakuen.

"Bagaimana?"

Manik lavendernya berkedip. "A-apa?"

"Mau ikut apa tidak?" Naruto jadi gemas sendiri dengan gadis ini.

"A-ah ti-tidak usah."

"Kau yakin?" Sebenarnya Hinata tidak yakin sih, tapi mengingat kemarin pemuda itu ingin menciumnya Hinata jadi takut.

"Te-tentu."

"Baiklah." Naruto mengangguk. "Ku pastikan Anko-sensei akan menghukum mu."

Deg.

'Anko-sensei.' Bagaimana Hinata bisa lupa bahwa hari ini pelajaran ma-te-ma-ti-ka. Dan Ankolah Senseinya. Jika ada murid terlambat entah itu siswa atau siswi akan di hukum mengerjakan 50 soal matematika. Dan, jangan lupakan hukuman untuk masuk ke sekolah, skot jump 25 kali bagi para siswi, push up 25 kali bagi para siswa, dan yang terakhir lari keliling lapangan 10 kali untuk siswa-siswi.

"Aku ikut." Hinata masuk ke dalam mobil, lalu ia duduk di samping Naruto. Mau dimana lagi memang? Karena mobil ini hanya memiliki dua kursi.

.

Hening. Ini adalah perjalanan terhening menuju ke sekolah yang pernah Hinata alami. Selain hening juga mendebarkan, kenapa? Hinata takut, sangat takut jika pemuda pirang yang sedang mengemudikan mobil ini akan menciumnya.

Bukannya Hinata narsis. Tapi... Untuk apa Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya seintim itu. Dan saat gagal karena terganggu bel, ia mengumpat.

'Hahhh...' Gadis bersurai indigo itu memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela. Entah kenapa perjalanan ini terasa sangat panjang.

Tapi, ia malah melihat pantulan wajah seorang Naruto Namikaze. Hinata akui dia memang tampan, matanya sapphire, rambut pirang yang berantakan, dasi dan pakaiannya pun tidak rapi. Tapi, itu malah membuatnya semakin keren.

"Aku memang tampan. Tapi, bisakah kau berkedip." Hinata bisa melihat bibir tipis itu menarik senyum miring. Memang, Hinata menatap Naruto tanpa berkedip.

Manik lavendernya mengerjap jangan lupakan pipi gembilnya yang merona. "Si-siapa ya-yang tampan?"

"Kau. Ya tentu saja aku." Mulut Hinata membulat, ternyata pemuda pirang ini bisa bercanda.

"Ha-hanya Neji-nii yang pa-paling tampan." Hinata memalingkan pandangannya ke depan.

Alis Naruto mengernyit, hatinya seperti tercubit saat mendengarnya.

'Perasaan apa ini?' Telinganya yang sudah sakit karena diteriaki sang Ibu sekarang tambah panas.

"Hn. Begitukah?" Naruto menghentikan laju mobil, karena sudah sampai di lapangan parkir Konoha Gakuen yang hanya memakan waktu 15 menit jika memakai mobil.

Hinata memberanikan diri menoleh ke arah Naruto. "Te-tentu."

"Ah, sayang sekali." Ucap Naruto kecewa meski wajahnya tetap datar. Ia melepaskan seatbelt ditubuhnya.

"Ka-kau ma-mau apa?" Hinata panik, saat pemuda pirang itu mendekatkan tubuhnya.

"Tentu saja melanjutkan yang kemarin." Naruto tersenyum miring yang sudah menjadi khasnya. Baru saja Hinata membahasnya. Dan, binggo!

'Di-dia masih ingat!' Tangan mungil Hinata mencoba membuka pintu mobil.

"Di-di kunci?" Wajah panik Hinata semakin nampak.

"Memang iya." Naruto semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Hinata.

Hinata gelagapan saat Naruto mendekatkan tubuh serta wajahnya, sekarang jarak wajah mereka sama seperti kemarin. 10 cm.

10 cm.

8 cm.

Naruto dapat merasakan nafas Hinata menerpa wajahnya.

6 cm.

Wajah mereka semakin dekat.

4 cm.

Tes... Tes...

"Eh?" Naruto menatap ke arah manik lavender yang akhir-akhir ini disukainya. Mata itu, sekarang sedang mengalirkan cairan bening.

Entah kenapa hati Naruto terasa sesak melihatnya, rasanya seperti di remas tangan yang kasat mata. Ia tidak suka jika manik lavender itu meneteskan air mata.

'Perasaan apa ini?' Mereka masih bertatapan dalam posisi yang berjarak 4 cm.

Manik lavender sang gadis mengalirkan cairan bening. Hinata takut dan terpojok, tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya saat ini, ia ingin kabur tapi pintu mobilnya di kunci oleh sang pemilik. Dan, cara ini berhasil, terbukti, pemuda pirang itu berhenti mendekatkan wajahnya. Dalam posisi 4 cm ini Hinata dapat merasakan bahwa ia dan Naruto sedang berbagi nafas.

Alis Naruto mengernyit dan hal itu tak luput dari penglihatan Hinata. "Ughh..." Tangan pemuda pirang itu menjambak rambutnya.

"Na-Namikaze-san kenapa?" Hinata yang sudah panik tambah panik.

Kepala Naruto semakin berdenyut, nafasnya juga sesak. Sepertinya alexithymia Naruto kambuh. "I-itaii."

Tangan Hinata mengusap pipi gembilnya yang ditetesi air mata. "Na-Namikaze-san."

"I-itaii..." Naruto menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Hinata.

"Sa-sakit? A-apanya?" Dengan refleks tangan Hinata memegang kepala Naruto.

"Teruslah begitu." Tangan kiri Naruto menahan tangan kanan Hinata.

"E-eh?" Dengan ragu Hinata mengusap kepala Naruto dengan lembut.

Mereka masih bertahan di posisi itu selama beberapa menit. Jika di lihat posisi ini sangat intim, Naruto yang melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Hinata, juga kepala bersurai pirangnya yang bersandar di pundak mungil sang gadis. Sedangkan Hinata hanya mengelus kepala Naruto. Yang ia sendiri tidak sadar bahwa elusan itu berpengaruh pada sakit Naruto.

.

.

Hinata melihat pemandangan di luar jendela kelas. Hinata merasa beruntung, tadi pagi ia tidak terlambat, melainkan Ankolah yang terlambat masuk.

Tapi, konsentrasi pikiran Hinata tidak ada di kelas, melainkan berada di lapangan parkir Konoha Gakuen. Tepatnya di dalam mobil sport tadi.

 _Flashback_

"Teruslah begitu." Tangan kiri Naruto menahan tangan Hinata.

"E-eh?" Dengan ragu Hinata mengusap kepala Naruto dengan lembut.

Mereka masih bertahan di posisi itu selama beberapa menit. Jika di lihat posisi ini sangat intim, Naruto yang melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Hinata, juga kepala bersurai pirangnya yang bersandar di pundak mungil sang gadis. Sedangkan Hinata hanya mengelus kepala Naruto. Yang ia sendiri tidak sadar bahwa elusan itu berpengaruh pada sakit Naruto.

Pemuda bersurai pirang itu masih memeluk pinggang Hinata erat, nafasnya yang tak beraturan menerpa leher jenjang Hinata.

"Na-Namikaze-san?"

"Hm..." Gumam Naruto.

"A-apa masih sakit." Hinata masih mengelus kepala Naruto lembut.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya yang masih agak pening dari pundak mungil sang gadis, lalu ia mendudukan diri di kursi kemudi. "Hn. Tidak, kau boleh keluar."

Hinata berkedip. "A-apa benar? Ma-maksud ku jika masih sakit, aku antar ke UKS."

Naruto menjambak rambut bagian depannya. "Tidak. Cepat keluar, sebentar lagi bel."

Hinata tampak ragu dengan jawaban Naruto. Digigitlah bibir bawahnya. "Hai, a-arigatou."

 _Flashback End_

Jujur saja, dari tadi Hinata terus mencuri pandang ke arah bangku Naruto. Berharap pemuda yang dinantikan itu akan datang, tapi nihil, sampai sekarang menjelang istirahat sang pemuda belum juga nampak.

'A-apa ini semua gara-gara aku?'

'Dia sakit apa?'

'Kemana Namikaze-san?'

'Apa dia_'

"_nata-chan?

"Hinata-chan?"

Hinata menoleh. "Ah, ya Te-Tenten-san?"

"Kau kenapa?"

Hinata menggeleng.

"Yakin?"

"Hai."

"Kalau begitu ayo ke kantin."

Hinata mengernyitkan alis. "Ka-kantin? Lalu, Ibiki-sen_"

Tenten menghela nafas. "Ibiki-sensei dari 10 menit yang lalu sudah keluar. Makanya cepat aku lapar."

"Hah?"

...

Kelas saat ini sudah sepi karena hampir seluruh murid pergi ke tempat favoritnya. Seperti kantin, taman, atap sekolah, atau perpustakaan. Tapi, kelas 2-1 tidak sepenuhnya kosong. Masih ada empat pemuda tampan yang sedang berkumpul di sudut ruangan.

"Ck, kemana si Kitsune?" Kiba menjambak surai coklatnya frustasi.

"Dia tidak menghubungi mu Sasuke?" Sai yang sedang menggambar mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sasuke.

"Tidak." Memang, jika ia ada apa-apa orang yang terlebih dahulu dihubungi Naruto adalah Sasuke. Maklum, karena mereka sahabat sedari lahir. Dan para Shikamaru, Kiba, dan Sai memaklumi hal itu.

"Shika, kau coba telepon dia?"

Shikamaru menguap. "Aku?" Jari telunjuknya menunjuk hidung mancungnya. "Kenapa tidak kau?"

Kiba mendelik. "Ponsel ku di sita Hana-nee."

"Di sita?" Beo Sai.

"Ya, karena aku tidak mau mengantarnya belanja, jadi ponsel ku di sita."

Sai tersenyum. "Yokatta."

"Hey!_"

"Kalau kau Sasuke? " Bukannya pelit, Shikamaru hanya malas mengambil ponsel disakunya.

"Tidak bawa."

"Sai?" Shikamaru memandang ke arah pemuda berkulit pucat yang sedang menggambar.

"Di charger."

"Di?"

"Rumah."

"Hahhh..." Dengan wajah malas Shikamaru merogoh saku celananya. Diambilah ponsel hitam itu, jari Shikamaru memencet tombol kontak, sampai ia menemukan kontak dengan nama_

Naruto Kitsune.

Tut... Tut... Tut...

"..."

"Kau dimana?"

"..."

"Baiklah. Kami ke sana."

"..."

Klik.

Shikamaru mematikan teleponnya.

"Bagaimana?" Kiba memandang lurus ke arah mata Shikamaru.

"Dia di UKS." Ucapnya sambil beranjak dari kursi. Diikuti temannya.

.

.

Sudah hampir tengah hari, tapi Naruto tidak mau beranjak dari ranjang UKS ini. Ia tidak peduli dengan pelajaran matematika Anko, dan fisika Ibiki. Toh, ia salah satu murid jenius di sini. Sekali lihat langsung ingat.

Naruto semakin penasaran dengan gadis bersurai indigo itu. Gadis itu seperti berhubungan dengan alexithymia Naruto. Baru kali ini Naruto merasakan hatinya tercubit bahkan geli. Dan rasanya sakit juga senang.

Drrrttt... Drrrttt...

Suara getaran ponsel disakunya membuyarkan lamunanya. Pemuda pirang itu merogoh ponselnya.

Shika Nara Calling.

Kira-kira itulah yang dilihatnya di ponsel.

"Apa?"

"..."

"UKS."

"..."

"Hn."

Klik.

Percakapan singkat itu berakhir, Naruto merenung. Betapa beruntungnya aku punya sahabat seperti mereka. Pikirnya.

Ceklek.

Naruto menoleh ke arah pintu. Alisnya mengernyit heran. "Kau_"

Bletak.

"Aw..." Naruto mengelus sayang kelapa pirangnya.

"Baka! Kau benar-benar tidak sopan." Orang tersebut melipat tangan di depan dada, matanya menatap tajam pada pemuda yang sedang terduduk di ranjang.

Naruto menghela nafas. "Baa-chan mau apa?"

Tsunade, orang yang di panggil 'Baa-chan' tersebut, memutar bola matanya–bosan–. "Sok keren kau bocah."

"Aku memang keren."

"Aku dengar kau sakit. Memangnya kambuh lagi?"

"Dari mana Baa-chan tahu?"

Tsunade mendudukan diri di tepi ranjang. "Jangan balas pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan."

'Pasti Shizune-sensei.' Naruto ingat, saat pagi-pagi Sensei UKS itu masih ada tapi sekarang dia menghilang. 'Ck, mengadu.' Ya, memang saat Naruto tidur Shizune pergi keruangan Tsunade. Karena Naruto sempat melarangnya, dengan alasan 'Baa-chan tidak perlu tahu.'

"Hey bocah?!"

Sang cucu menatap malas sang Nenek. "Apa?"

"Apa sekarang masih sakit?" Tsunade menyentuh kening Naruto dengan punggung tangannya.

Naruto menyentuh tangan Tsunade, dan menurunkannya. "Tidak, Baa-chan."

"Yokatta."

Tatapan Naruto berubah serius namun tetap datar. "Baa-chan?"

"Hm..."

"Apa... Aku bisa sembuh?"

Hening, suara jarum jam, hanya itu yang bisa mengisi keheningan.

Sampai beberapa detik kemudian, Tsunade menghela nafas. "Aku yakin kau bisa sembuh."

"..."

Kemudian Tsunade mengamati penampilan Naruto dengan mata yang menyipit. "Bocah?!"

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel. "Apa? Baa-chan jangan teriak-teriak, telinga ku sakit." Entah kenapa hari ini telinganya selalu jadi korban.

"Dimana blazer mu?! Oh, Kami-sama! Lihatlah, betapa berantakannya diri mu. Kenapa dasinya tidak rapi? Dan lagi, lihat kamejanya?!" Tsunade menatap horor penampilan Naruto.

Naruto menghela nafas mendengar cerocosan Neneknya. "Blazer ku di mobil."

"Ambil!"

"Tidak mau!" Naruto membaringkan badan di kasur dengan posisi menghadap tembok, membelakangi Tsunade, ia juga menarik selimut hingga menutupi kepalanya. "Akukan sedang sakit."

Tsunade berdecak. "Masukan kameja mu dan benarkan dasi mu!"

"Malas."

"Terserah kau saja!" Tsunade beranjak dari ranjang.

Tap... Tap... Tap...

Tsunade melangkah menuju pintu keluar.

'Bocah, aku rindu kau yang ceria.'

Ceklek.

"Oh kalian." Wanita yang masih terlihat muda itu menatap ke arah empat pemuda yang berada di depan pintu UKS.

"Hai. Konnichiwa Tsunade-sama." Shikamaru, Sasuke, Sai, dan Kiba membungkuk sopan.

"Hm... Menjenguk Naruto?"

"Hai, apa Naruto ada di dalam?"

"Oh ada, kalau begitu aku pergi." Sang kepala sekolah itu melangkah menjauh dari UKS.

"Hai."

.

Ceklek.

Pemuda berambut nanas itu membuka pintu UKS yang berwarna putih. Matanya menjelajahi seisi ruangan yang hampir semuanya berwarna putih. Sampai, perhatiannya teralih pada gundukan selimut.

"Kitsune!" Suara Kiba berhasil memecah keheningan.

Naruto menurunkan selimut dan membalikan tubuhnya. Alisnya mengernyit. "Kalian." Ia mendudukan diri di ranjang.

"Kambuh eh, Dobe?" Meskipun pertanyaan itu terdengar mengejek, tapi Naruto tahu bahwa sahabat Temenya itu khawatir.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "Tadinya. Tapi sekarang tidak."

"Aku tidak tanya keadaan mu yang sekarang."

Naruto berdecak.

"Kau mendingan Naruto?" Sai tersenyum ke arah arah Naruto.

"Kau terlihat senang aku di UKS, Sai." Ya, sebenarnya Naruto tahu, pemuda pucat itu selalu tersenyum aneh. Tapi, tidak bisakah ia tidak tersenyum aneh saat ia sedang terbaring di UKS?

"Ah, tidak."

"Mana Shikamaru?" Padahal tadi Shikamaru yang menanyakan keberadaannya, tapi pemuda nanas itu malah tidak ikut.

Kiba mengendikan dagu pada ranjang di sebelah. "Itu." Naruto, Sasuke, dan Sai menoleh. Semua orang menatap malas ke arah pemuda berambut nanas yang sedang terbaring di ranjang UKS. Lengkap dengan mata terpejam dan tangan yang dijadikan bantal.

Bugghhh.

"Hey!" Shikamaru terbangun, akibat menerima lemparan tas hitam orange yang lumayan berat itu. Yang pastinya tas itu milik Naruto.

"Kau ke sini cuma mau tidur?"

Shikamaru menguap. "Ya. Bagaimana keadaan mu?"

"Buruk! Apa lagi melihat kau tidur."

"Oh... Maafkan aku." Katanya dengan wajah mengantuk.

"Naruto, kau mau masuk kelas? Sebentar lagi masuk."

Naruto menoleh ke arah Kiba. "Tidak. Aku mau tidur. Bilang pada Kakashi-sensei aku sakit." Ia kembali ke posisi semulanya–tertidur menghadap tembok dan selimut yang di tarik sampai kepalanya–

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Hn."

"Aku pergi, ayo Sasuke, Sai, Shikamaru? Kau mau ke kelas?"

"Hm..."

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

A/N

Udah chapter 3 niii XD*nyengir* ada yang rindu saya nggak?#plak. Emm... Saya punya rencana nii, mau hadirin pihak ke tiga reader setuju nggak? Mohon di jawab...

Terima kasih kepada yang sudah ngereview, ngefav, and ngefollow, juga pada silent reader...

Saatnya balas review:

TOMBHIB12: iya ini dah lanjut,, makasih sih sih sih XD.

Dewi729: *nyengir* makasih,,, iya ini juga udah lanjut.

magendrik: ini juga udahhhh...XD

Freedom Friday: iya ini dah lanjut XD.

Hyuuzu Avery: iya niii *hihihi*

Cecep713: ok deh ini juga dah lanjut... MaKasih XD.

uzu ziite: makasih XD

Desi Rei Hime: hihihi... Iya...

Wanda-007: makasih... Iya ini udah...

Guest: makasih, gitu ya? Makasih infonya*bungkuk-bungkuk* saya belum sempat baca, soalnya saya masih sibuk, jadi belum nyempetin baca... Makasih sarannya sekali lagi*bungkuk-bungkuk*, makasih,,, XD.

indra123: iya ini dah lanjut, makasih...

Guest: iya ini dah lanjuttttt

ana: iya, ini dah lanjuttt

Baenah231: iya, tapi saya nggak janji XD

Helena Yuki: *hihihi* kayanya iya XD

nawaha: wahhhh maksihhhh ya? XD, iya, ini juga udah lanjut. Ok deh XD

Isabella: makasih,, iya ini dah lanjutttt XD.

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan... ✋

Mind to RnR?

Arigatou minna-san.

~Peluk cium RiuDarkBlue~

.

.

.

Februari 2017


	4. Chapter 4

"Kenapa kau tidak hadir saat pelajaran ku?"

"Malas. Dan lagi, kau selalu telat."

Mata onyxnya memutar, pertanda ia bosan. "Ya, karena itulah kebiasaan ku."

"Hn." Orang yang menjadi lawan bicaranya menaruh sekaleng minuman soda di pagar pembatas atap sekolah, lalu ia mengambil ponsel disakunya.

"Kau kemana?" Pria itu melirik ke arah pemuda disampingnya.

"UKS." Matanya kembali memutar, pertanda ia bosan dengan jawaban yang singkat, padat, dan tidak enak di dengar.

"Bicaralah yang sopan dengan Sensei mu, Naruto Namikaze." Suara Kakashi menegas. Lalu, tanpa aba-aba_

Sret.

"Hey!"

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Love Is Feeling © RiuDarkBlue

Warning: AU, OOC (cool Naruto), typo sana-sini, asem, garing, maaf jika ide pasaran, EYD, alur kecepetan, yang nggak suka harap tekan back.

"Percakapan."

'Bicara dalam hati.'

Naruto Namikaze x Hinata Hyuuga

DLDR

.

.

.

"Apa?"

"Kembalikan ponsel ku!" Tangan Naruto berusaha mengambil ponsel yang disembunyikan Kakashi dipunggungnya.

"Tidak! Kau tidak sopan, beginipun aku Sensei mu."

Naruto menghela nafas. "Baik, apa mau mu, 'Kakashi-sensei'?"

Pria bermata onyx itu menyeringai. Kemudian tatapan matanya berubah serius. "Naruto? Mati rasa mu sudah sembuh?"

"..."

"..."

"Kau masih ingat, Sensei?" Kakashi menghela nafas, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan, menatap awan-awan yang bergerak tertiup angin.

"Hn. Bagaimanapun, Minato-sama adalah atasan ku dulu. Beliaulah yang menyuruh ku mencarikan seorang psikolog handal untuk mu."

Memang, dulu, Kakashi bekerja sebagai sekertaris Minato di Namikaze Corp, tapi Kakashi memilih bekerja menjadi seorang guru. Sebenarnya Minato sangat berat membiarkan Kakashi pergi. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi, itu sudah menjadi keputusan Kakashi. Alasan Kakashi juga sangat baik 'Aku ingin membagi ilmu yang ku miliki.' Ya, itulah alasannya. Dan Minato tak bisa mencegah sekertaris kesayangannya itu. Tapi, Minato mengajukan satu syarat 'Kau boleh pergi, tapi, carikan psikolog terbaik untuk anak ku.' Dan Kakashi menyanggupinya.

Kabuto Yakushi. Orang itulah yang menjadi pilihan Kakashi. Untuk menjadi psikolog Naruto.

"Belum. Aku belum sembuh, dan aku berharap aku sembuh." Naruto menarik nafas dalam, seakan-akan ia sangat tertekan, meski pun itu kenyataannya. "Dan, terima kasih, telah mengenalkan ku dengan Kabuto-san." Ia menyinggung sang Dokter yang dikenalkan Kakashi.

"Hn. Tidak masalah." Kakashi melihat ponsel Naruto yang tadi ia sembunyikan dipunggungnya. Alis Sensei muda itu mengernyit.

"Kau masih main game?"

"Apa salahnya main game?" Naruto memutar bola matanya. "Ck, kembalikan ponsel ku."

Tangan Kakashi mengangsurkan ponsel silver pada sang pemilik. "Ini."

"Hn." Pemuda pirang itu membalikan tubuhnya.

"Kemana?"

"Pergi." Naruto melangkahkan kaki dari atap sekolah menuju pintu keluar. Dan_

Ceklek. Ia keluar.

Kakashi menghela nafas, melihat cucu dari kepala sekolah itu sangat amat tidak sopan. Padahal, 2 tahun yang lalu ia adalah anak yang ceria dan hangat, selalu memperhatikan keadaan orang disekitarnya. Tapi, tidak untuk sekarang. Ia tidak memiliki rasa empati pada dirinya.

"Aku suka kau yang dulu. Naruto."

.

.

Naruto melangkahkan kaki santai di koridor yang ramai ini. Maklum, sekarang adalah jam istirahat, jam yang sedang ramai-ramainya.

Tangan tannya dimasukan ke dalam saku celana hitamnya. Manik sapphire itu menatap seperti biasa–datar–

Tapi, tentu saja hal itu mendapat respon positif dari para siswi, yang menganggap penampilannya keren.

Bibir tipis Naruto menyeringai, kala melihat gadis berambut indigo yang berjalan beberapa meter dihadapannya. Tanpa babibu ia langsung mengikutinya.

.

.

Perpustakaan. Satu kata itu yang terlintas di benak gadis bersurai indigo itu. Selama tahun ajaran baru, ia jarang ke perpustakaan. Waktunya ia habiskan dengan sahabatnya; Sakura, Ino, dan Tenten.

Bibir mungil nan peach itu tersenyum manis, kala dihadapannya terpampang pintu jati berwarna coklat kokoh yang menjulang tinggi, dengan tulisan 'perpustakaan'.

Kaki mungil Hinata melangkah ke dalam perpustakaan, manik lavendernya melirik kanan-kiri, dimana rak-rak yang menyimpan buku tersimpan rapi.

Sampai langkah Hinata berhenti di rak buku dengan tulisan 'Dictionary.'

'Ah, ini dia.' Batinnya riang. Manik lavendernya berbinar setelah melihat salah satu buku yang ia inginkan.

Tapi_

"Ugghh... Kenapa tinggi sekali." Kaki mungil Hinata berjinjit, meski begitu, tinggi badannya yang tak seberapa memang tak bisa menggapai buku yang berada di rak atas.

"Ayo Hinata kau bisa." Hinata malah bermonolog. Sampai_

"Eh?" Ia melihat tangan yang mengambil buku yang ia cari. Karena penasaran ia berbalik.

Alisnya mengernyit, kala manik lavendernya disuguhi leher seseorang yang berkulit tan. Maklum, tinggi Hinata hanya sampai dagu orang itu. Tunggu! Ku-kulit tan?!

'A-apa ini_' Kepala Hinata mendongkak, ia melihat, bibir tipis, hidung mancung, tiga goresan di pipi, manik sapphire, dan surai pirang. Ini seperti_

"Na-Namikaze-san?"

Naruto menyeringai, hatinya selalu saja merasa tenang jika dekat dengan gadis ini. "Hn. Ku harap kau tidak minta tandatangan."

Bibir Hinata mengerucut. "Si-siapa yang mi-minta tandatangan?" Seterkenal apapun Naruto, Hinata tidak akan minta tandatangan!

"Ah, aku yakin kau akan memintanya." Selalu saja menyenangkan mengodanya, pikirnya.

"Ti-tidak!" Manik lavender Hinata bergulir, menatap ke arah buku yang di pegang tangan kanan Naruto. "Na-Namikaze-san, bisa aku pinjam bukunya?"

Manik sapphire Naruto menatap buku digenggamannya. "Oh, ini." Ia mengangkat bukunya.

Hinata mengangguk.

"Hn?" Naruto menatap buku digenggamannya. "Kamus bahasa Korea?" Ia menatap ke arah manik lavender sang gadis. Dilihatnya sang gadis membulatkan matanya, juga pipi gembilnya memerah. Apakah ia demam?

"Ke-kembalikan!" Tangan mungil Hinata berusaha mencapai buku setebal 3 cm, yang bertuliskan 'Kamus Bahasa Korea.' Tapi, sayangnya buku itu di angkat tangan Naruto.

"Ternyata, kau suka nonton dorama."

Hinata makin merona. "Bu-bukan. Kembalikan!" Tangan mungilnya masih berusaha mengambil buku itu. Gadis dihadapannya ini seperti sedang mengalami syok, karena rahasia besarnya terbongkar.

"Kau suka artis Korea?"

"Na-Namikaze-san?!"

"Hn." Naruto tersenyum miring.

"Aku mohon..." Hinata memasang wajah memelas.

Tangan pemuda pirang yang mengacungkan buku itu ia turunkan, namun, buku itu masih dipegangnya–disembunyikan di punggung tegapnya– "Tapi_" Naruto melangkah mendekat ke arah Hinata.

Hinata yang melihatnya langsung memasang sikap waspada. "Ta-tapi?"

"Kau harus_" Naruto semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya.

"Na-Namikaze-san?" Cicit Hinata dengan tangan yang menahan dada bidang Naruto. Agar tak terlalu dekat.

Naruto memajukan tubuhnya, lalu, ia berhenti setelah sampai di samping telinga Hinata. Dan_

Sret.

"Eh?" Hinata berkedip.

"Menggerai rambut mu." Naruto berbisik di telinga Hinata. Setelah melepaskan ikat rambut Hinata, jadi sekarang rambut indigo itu tergerai.

Hinata menggembungkan pipinya. 'Kenapa dia mengambil apa yang ku miliki? Menyebalkan!'

"Na-Namikaze-san, kembalikan buku dan ikat rambut ku."

Naruto memasang wajah polos, seakan-akan ia tidak bersalah. "Ini." Ia mengangsurkan kamus tebal itu. Tapi_ "Aku tidak akan mengembalikan ini." Pemuda pirang itu memasuk ikat rambut Hinata ke saku celananya. Ada perasaan tidak rela di hati Naruto, jika melihat leher Hinata yang terekspos

'Perasaan apa ini?'

Manik lavender Hinata membulat, kala melihat ikat rambutnya dimasukan ke dalam saku celana. 'Dia, selalu punya cara untuk membuat ku kesal!'

Dengan pipi yang menggembung dan kaki yang dihentakan, Hinata berjalan ke arah bangku dekat jendela.

Naruto tanpa sadar tersenyum tipis. 'Kenapa dengan perasaan ku?' Lalu ia mengikuti sang gadis.

Sret.

Naruto menggeser kursi di sebelah Hinata. Sepertinya gadis disampingnya marah. Lihat! Masa iya, ada orang yang membaca buku dengan hanya membolak-balik halaman?

"Bakpao."

Seketika Hinata menoleh dengan mata berkedip dua kali. "Ma-mana?"

Hangat. Satu kata itulah yang dirasakan hati hampa Naruto Namikaze.

"Pipi mu mirip bakpao."

"Hah?" Dengan refleks kedua tangan Hinata menangkup pipi gembilnya. "A-aku bukan ba-bakpao!"

"Tapi, kau mirip."

"Na-Namikaze-san yang mirip Ki-Kitsune."

Twich. Perempatan muncul di kening Naruto. Apa katanya?! Kitsune?! Entah kenapa, dikatai Kitsune oleh gadis 'bakpao' ini membuat hatinya bergemuruh. Padahal ia sering sekali dikatai 'kitsune' oleh kawannya.

'Perasaan apa ini?'

Hinata gelagapan. Sepertinya ia salah bicara!

Sret.

"A-ano aku du-duluan." Dengan langkah seribu, Hinata langsung melesat, meninggalkan Naruto yang diselimuti aura gelap.

.

.

.

'Na-Namikaze-san yang mirip Ki-Kitsune.'

Perkataan gadis 'bakpao' itu terus terngiang-ngiang dipikirannya. Membuat kepalanya terasa berat, jangan lupakan hatinya yang terasa bergemuruh. Sebelum alexithymia Naruto kambuh lebih lama, pemuda pirang itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

'Perasaan apa ini?'

Kiba mengernyitkan alis, melihat sahabat pirangnya melamun dengan memegang kepalanya, lalu Naruto menggelengkan kepala. Jujur, Kiba khawatir penyakit merepotkan Naruto akan kambuh.

"Naruto!" Kiba melempar sebutir kacang yang ia ambil dari bungkus yang kini dipegangnya

Naruto menatap tajam Kiba. "Apa?!"

"O-oi, santai saja." Kiba tersenyum kikuk. "Kau kenapa?"

"Mungkin dia galau." Sai, pemuda yang sedang bermain billiard dengan Sasuke menoleh lengkap dengan senyum palsu di bibir pucat nan tipisnya.

"Hn. Mana mungkin dia galau." Perkataan Sasuke, sukses membuat tatapan Naruto makin menajam.

"Naruto kita galau~" Kata Kiba dengan nada sing a song.

Naruto hanya memutar bola mata bosan mendengar ledekan kawan segengnya itu. "Sejak kapan, kalian memanggilku Kitsune?"

Hening.

Pertanyaan pemuda pirang yang notabene ketua X5 itu, sukses membuat keheningan dan kernyitan kening. Sasuke yang pada dasarnya cuek juga mengernyitkan kening. Jangan lupakan Shikamaru yang mendadak terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Ppfff..." Kiba membungkam mulutnya untuk menahan tawa yang akan meledak saat itu juga.

"Kau, kenapa Naruto?" Tanya Shikamaru seraya mengucek matanya.

Naruto mengernyitkan kening. "Kaliankan sudah tahu jika aku alexithymia."

Shikamaru menghela nafas. "Bukan itu."

"Wah, ketua X5 lemot."

"Diam kau Zombie." Tidak menerima ledekan dari Sai, pemuda pirang itu melempar sebutir kacang yang di lempar Kiba.

"Mengharukan." Timpal Sasuke dengan seringai mengejek.

"Maksud Shikamaru bukan alexithymia." Sai kembali melempar sebutir kacang yang di lempar Naruto.

"Ya.. Ya... Ya..." Pemuda pirang itu memutar bola mata bosan. "Lalu?" Sebelah alisnya terangkat–heran–

"Pertanyaan tentang 'Kitsune' itu yang membuat mu lemot." Kiba menyeringai, puas kala mengatai sahabatnya 'lemot'.

Sai tersenyum. "Kiba yang 'lemot' saja mengerti."

Sekarang giliran Naruto yang menyeringai. "Hey!_"

"Urusai!" Perkataan Shikamaru sukses menghentikan perdebatan ringan itu. Mata Shikamaru menatap ke arah manik sapphire Naruto. "Sudah dari Sekolah Dasar kita saling memanggil nama 'kebanggaan' itu. Dan itu semua karena ulah mu."

Naruto berkedip. Ah, dia ingat! "Ya, aku ingat."

 _Flashback_

Istirahat, adalah waktu yang sangat disenangi oleh Naruto Namikaze. Seorang bocah cilik nan hyperaktif. Kenapa? Selain waktu refreshing, istirahat juga waktunya beraksi, menjahili orang-orang.

"Teme, ikut yu." Tangan mungil berwarna tan itu menarik-narik tangan kiri bocah tampan bersurai raven.

"Malas." Mata onyx itu masih menatap komik.

"Isss.." Bibir bocah 7 tahun itu mengerucut. "Kau nggak asyik."

Mendengar kata 'nggak asyik' Sasuke menoleh. "Apa? Pasti kau akan menjahili orang lagi."

Gigi putih Naruto tampak, karena sang pemilik tersenyum lebar. "Pastinyaaa." Ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. "Makanya ayo ikut."

"Nggak."

"Ck, ya sudah." Naruto berjalan keluar kelas dengan kaki yang dihentakan.

.

"Siapa ya target ku?" Gumamnya. Memang, semua orang telah tahu, bahwa Naruto Namikaze memang terkenal jahil.

Manik sapphirenya berbinar kala menemukan 'target' yang pas.

Kaki-kaki mungil milik Naruto melangkah dengan semangat. Sesekali ia juga menggumamkan lagu favoritnya. Sampai_ langkahnya berhenti di taman belakang Sekolah Dasar. Tepatnya, di bawah pohon besar.

Bibir mungil Naruto melengkung–membentuk seringai jahil–

Kakinya melangkah kembali mendekat ke arah pohon besar. Dimana, ia melihat seorang bocah berambut nanas sedang tertidur nyenyak. "Ku jahili kau!" Gumamnya.

Tangan mungil Naruto merogoh saku celana selututnya, untuk mengambil spidol warna hitam. "Untung ada ini." Sebenarnya spidol itu bekas pelajaran mewarnai sebelum istirahat dimulai.

"Hihihihihi..." Naruto tertawa nista, dengan tangan yang menutupi mulutnya, agar suaranya tak membangunkan Shikamaru.

Tangan mungil nan jahil itu menggambar di pipi Shikamaru, ia menggambar tiga kumis yang serupa dengannya di pipi kanan-kiri Shikamaru. Seakan belum puas, bocah tampan itu juga membuat garis menyerupai kumis yang tebal di bibir atas Shikamaru. Mata sapphirenya melirik ke arah hidung mancung Shikamaru, lalu ia menggambar bulatan hitam di sana.

Lagi–Naruto menahan tawanya melihat 'riasan' buatannya yang keren–menurutnya–

Ia menepuk keningnya. "Ah, satu lagi!" Tangan Naruto membuka penutup spidol–yang sebelumnya ia tutup–

Lalu, ia menulis di kening Shikamaru_

"Aku memang mirip kucing, tapi panggil aku Nanas."

"Ppfff..." Kembali ia tersenyum puas.

"Waktunya kembali ke kelas~"

.

"Sukses eh, Dobe?" Sasuke menatap ke arah Naruto yang berjalan ke arahnya.

Bocah pirang itu tersenyum lebar, lalu ia duduk di samping Sasuke. "Tentu saja. Aku gitu." Tangan mungil miliknya menepuk dada–bangga–

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. "Ck, memang siapa target mu?"

"Ada deh, nanti juga datang."

Ceklek_

Dalam hati Naruto bersorak riang mendengar bunyi kenop pintu yang di buka dari luar.

"Lihat! Wajah Shikamaru aneh!" Salah satu siswi menunjuk Shikamaru.

"Mulai sekarang panggil dia 'Nanas'!"

"Ya. Dia sendiri yang memintanya."

Teriakan dan perkataan itu sukses membuat kerutan di kening Shikamaru. 'Aneh? Nanas? Permintaan ku? Maksud mereka apa?'

"Hahaha... Jika ada kontes kecantikan ku yakin kau akan menang." Shikamaru melirik ke arah Kiba yang berjalan dengan tawa ke arahnya.

"Apa sih?!" Tanyanya galak.

"Nih! Coba lihat." Kiba menyodorkan cermin berbentuk Hello Kitty, yang dipinjamnya dari salah satu siswi.

Seketika mata Shikamaru membulat, melihat kumis di pipi dan bibirnya juga bulatan hitam di ujung hidung mancungnya, jangan lupakan coretan dikeningnya.

Twich. Perempatan pun hinggap dikeningnya yang terkena coretan. "Si-a-pa yang me-la-ku-kan i-ni?!" Desisnya penuh penekanan dengan mata yang berkilat tajam.

Sontak hal tersebut membuat semua penghuni kelas kaget, pasalnya Shikamaru yang selalu memiliki tatapan mengantuk menjadi tatapan tajam. Dan, tatapannya itu sungguh mengerikan.

'Ah, rasanya aku harus tanggung jawab.' Batin sang tersangka. Sambil mengeluarkan spidol hitam dari sakunya, lalu ia acungkan.

Mata Shikamaru sibuk menjelajahi kelas. Sampai_ perhatiannya teralih pada Naruto; orang yang terkenal dengan 1001 kejahilannya, sedang mengacungkan spidol hitam.

"AWAS KAU KITSUNE!" Shikamaru menghampiri Naruto dan_

Aksi kejar-kejaran pun di mulai.

.

.

Bocah berambut pirang itu menghela nafas kasar, ia bosan. Sangat... Bosan. Hah! Kenapa? Tentu saja belum ada 'target' yang pas. Dan lagi! Seminggu yang lalu ia di hukum Yumi-sensei, karena ulah jahilnya terhadap Shikamaru.

Kepala bersurai pirangnya ia rebahkan di atas meja, ia menatap buku tulis serta pensil. "Apa lagi ya?" Bibirnya mengerucut.

Diibaratkan film kartun, tiba-tiba muncul sebuah lampu dikepalanya. 'Kenapa tidak lakukan itu saja.' Manik sapphirenya menatap ke arah seseorang yang keluar kelas.

Tangannya menulis beberapa kata lalu ia keluar.

.

"Hai Sai!"

Yang di panggil menoleh. "Eh? Naruto?"

Naruto nyengir. "Ya. Mau kemana?" Langkah kakinya berjalan mendekat ke arah Sai.

"Kantin."

"Oh..." Sai mengernyitkan kening. Heran, tidak biasanya Naruto menyapa, secara Naruto'kan orangnya jahil. Jadi, sangat jarang ia menyapa orang dengan cara yang benar. Atau_ jangan-jangan ia target selanjutnya?! Sai menggelengkan kepala.

Tangan Naruto merangkul Sai. Lalu mengusap punggungnya pelan, seperti gerakan menenangkan. "Kau kenapa Sai?"

"Ah tidak." Sai tersenyum.

"Sukses ya! Aku mau pergi dulu."

"Ya." Ucapnya dengan kening yang mengernyit karena mendengar kata 'Sukses' yang entah kenapa terdengar janggal.

.

Sai merasa ada yang janggal, tentu saja. Bagaimana tidak ada yang janggal jika semua orang yang ada di sekeliling mu menatap dengan pandangan geli dan berbisik-bisik.

Dengan langkah pas namun perasaannya heran, Sai melangkah ke arah meja pojokan dekat kantin.

"Sstt... Lihat ada 'zombie'."

"Iya dia memang cocok jadi 'zombie' kulitnya saja pucat."

"Ihhhh seram... Di sekolah kita ada 'zombie'."

Sai merasa tambah heran. Saat mendengar bunyi bisi-bisik disebelahnya. Dengan taku-takut ia meraba punggungnya dan_

Sret.

Mata onyx Sai membulat melihat tulisan tangan yang membuat harga dirinya jatuh_

"Karena aku terlalu pucat untuk jadi manusia. Maka, panggil aku ZOMBIE."

Sai menatap tajam semua orang. Hal tersebut kontan membuat seisi kantin hening. Dan_

"AWAS KAU KITSUNE!" Setelah berteriak Sai beranjak dari duduknya dengan tangan yang meremas kertas. Untuk apa? Tentu saja mencari Naruto.

.

.

Kesal. Naruto kesal, biasanya sejahil apapun dia. Tidak pernah ada orang yang berani mengadukannya ke guru. Shikamaru dan Sai, ke dua orang itu yang mengadukannya. Iya... Naruto mengaku ia salah tapi_ biasanya jika ia menjahili orang hanya akan dimarahi, alias orang yang ia jahili tidak membawa dia komunikasi. Dua hari kemudian juga dia akan akur lagi. Hahh...

Dengan langkah gontai. Naruto berjalan keluar kelas yang sepi ini. Manik sapphirenya melirik kanan-kiri bangku. Sampai ia melihat bando dengan telinga kucing. Mungkin salah satu siswi meninggalkannya.

Tangan Naruto terulur, mengambil bando itu. "Buat apa ya? Apa akan berguna?"

"Aku punya ide!" Serunya sambil berjalan keluar kelas.

.

"Ayo oper bolanya Chouji."

"Ya! Tangkap ini Kiba!" Chouji menendang bola ke arah Kiba. Dan_

"GOLL..."

"Hore kita menang!" Tim Kiba saling berpelukan.

"Hey! Jangan senang dulu!" Sontak semua orang menoleh ke arah bocah berambut pirang.

"Naruto? Mau apa kau?"

"Aku mau menantang mu Kiba."

Alis Kiba bertautan. "Menantang?"

"Ya. Kita main bola. Tapi, one to one."

"Eh? Emang bisa?"

"Kenapa nggak? Ya bisalah inikan bukan sepak bola nasional."

"Malas ah!" Kiba melengos.

Naruto mencibir. "Ck, lembek!"

Kiba menoleh dengan tatapan tajam. "Apa kata mu?!"

"Ya ka_"

"Ku terima tantangan mu!" Tidak menerima dikatai 'lembek'. Kiba menerima tantangan Naruto, tanpa tahu ia terjebak.

Naruto mengangguk puas. "Baik. Tapi, ada syaratnya."

"Syarat?"

"Ya. Yang kalah harus memakai ini sepanjang hari." Naruto mengacungkan bando telinga kucing yang dari tadi disembunyikan dipunggungnya.

Glek_ Kiba menelan ludah, bagaimanapun ia takut kalah. Secara Naruto termasuk kategori orang yang jago olahraga, nilai olahraganya juga selalu tinggi. "A-aku_"

"Ah... Pasti kau takut."

Kiba tersentak. "He? Siapa bilang?! Ayo kita main!"

'Ah, dapat kau!'

"Yoshhh ayo kita main."

.

Seperti yang sudah diperkirakan pemenangnya adalah_

"Yeyyy aku menang!" Cengiran lebar itu ditampilkan Naruto, setelah ia menang skor 3-1, karena memang itu targetnya. Tanpa disadarinya hal tersebut membuat badan Kiba panas-dingin, mengingat ia harus mengenakan bando pink telinga kucing seharian. What the hell!

Glek_

'Sialan kau Kitsune!' Kiba semakin was-was saat Naruto menolehkan kepalanya dengan seringai jahil.

"Ah, Kiba, kau tidak lupakan?" Ucapnya dengan menaikan sebelah alis.

"Te-tentu."

"Bagus. Nih!" Naruto mengulurkan bando manis itu.

Dengan tangan bergetar Kiba menerimanya.

"Pakai... Pakai... Pakai..." Semakin downlah moodnya, saat mendengar teriakan orang yang menonton pertandingan menyuruhnya memakai benda mengerikan itu.

Naruto merenggut sebal, kala melihat Kiba hanya menatap horor bando ditangannya. "Ck, pakai Kiba!"

Kiba mengalihkan pandangannya dari benda mengerikan itu, lalu menatap tajam Naruto. "Sebentar Baka!" Tangan Kiba semakin bergetar, saat ia mengangkat tangannya untuk memakai bando itu.

Naruto semakin gemas melihat tingkah Kiba yang lambat. "Ck, lama. Sini aku pakaikan." Dengan tak sabaran ia menyambar bando ditangan Kiba. Dan_ "Ah... Kau manis sekali Inu-chan."

Twich. Perempatan hinggap di kening Kiba. Dengan wajah memerah Kiba menatap Naruto. "Kau bilang apa?!" Tanyanya penuh penekanan.

"Uhum Inu-chan. Ya ampun manis sekali."

"AWAS KAU KITSUNE!" Tanpa babibu Kiba mengejar Naruto mengelilingi lapangan.

.

.

Seminggu kemudian...

"Kelompok menggambar akan Sensei bagi lima orang dalam satu group. Karena pelajaran kali ini adalah bekerja sama, jadi, Sensei mohon kalian semua bekerja sama. Satu lagi, bagi yang gambarnya bagus akan di pajang di majalah dinding."

"Hai Sensei." Serempak semua murid di kelas 1-A menjawab.

"Nah! Sensei bagikan kelompoknya." Jeda sejenak. "Kelompok 1, Sasuke Uchiha, Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inuzuka, Sai Shimura, dan... Naruto Namikaze."

"He? Aku tidak mau dengan si Kitsune?" Telunjuk Kiba menunjuk Naruto yang berada di bangku sebrang.

"Memangnya aku mau sekelompok dengan mu Inu-chan!"

"Ck, awas kau Kitsune!" Kiba beranjak dari duduknya bersiap menerjang Naruto.

"Sudah... Sudah... Lebih baik kalian berkumpul." Dengan lesu, Sai, Shikamaru, dan Kiba mendekat ke bangku Naruto dan Sasuke.

.

"Nah! Semuanya sudah dapat kelompok, di meja kalian ada selembar kertas berisi gambar, silahkan warnai dengan cat air." Ucap Yumi. Seorang guru yang mengajar di kelas 1-A.

Naruto memperhatikan selembar kertas dihadapannya, ada gambar pantai, pasirnya, pohon kelapa, matahari, dan juga perahu yang sedang belayar. Tanpa berpikir dua kali ia mengambil kuas dan menuangkan cat air warna hitam.

"He? Mau apa kau Kitsune?" Suara cempreng Kiba membuat Naruto menoleh dengan memutar bola matanya.

"Mewarnai, memang menurut Inu-chan mau apa?"

"Kenapa pakai warna hitam?" Naruto menoleh ke arah Sai.

"Baka Dobe." Sasuke memutar bola matanya. Memang, ia akui sahabat Dobenya ini memang jenius, tapi... Masalah seni ia payah!

"Urusai Teme! Sungai jugakan ada yang warna hitam jika terkena limbah."

"Tapi ini pantai, mana ada pabrik yang membuang limbah ke pantai. Kecuali ia ingin di penjara." Timpal Shikamaru.

"Lalu warna apa?" Bocah pirang itu melirik ke arah cat air.

"Biru saja." Sai mengambil cat air warna biru, lalu ia tuangkan pada palet di tambah sedikit air. Setelahnya Sai mencelupkan ujung kuas.

.

Semua memandang takjub hasil gambar pantai yang diwarnai Sai. "Sugoi..." Kiba dan Naruto memandang gambar dengan berbinar. Melihat gambar pantai yang berwarna biru keorangenan.

"Nah! Mataharinya warna kuning keorangenan, kalau perahunya hitam, pasirnya coklat saja, pohon kelapanya hitam, karena ini sunset jadi kita harus mewarnai dengan kesan sore."

"Yoshh ayo kita mewarnai!" Naruto mewarnai matahari, Kiba perahu, sedangkan Sasuke dan Sai langitnya, Shikamaru pohon kelapanya.

.

"Yoshhh selesai juga!" Kiba memandang kagum gambar pantai yang nampak hidup dihadapannya, karena berkat saran Sai.

"Nah! Silahkan kumpulkan." Seru Yumi.

Serempak perwakilan dari masing-masing kelompok mengumpulkan gambar.

"Tunggu, Sensei nilai dulu."

Hening. Selama 5 menit hanya di isi keheningan, semua murid berdebar. Menanti gambar siapa yang akan di pajang. Sampai_

"Ehem. Sudah Sensei putuskan gambar yang akan di pajang, adalah milik kelompok... 1."

Hening. Sampai_

"Hore! Kita menang Kiba!" Saking senangnya Naruto dan Kiba berpelukan.

Dari situlah persahabatan mereka di mulai.

 _Flashback And_

"_ruto?"

"Naruto?"

Merasa ada yang mengguncang bahunya Naruto terbangun. Alisnya mengernyit. "Kaa-chan? Sedang apa di sini?" Tanyanya heran melihat sang Ibu ada di basecamp. "Dan mana yang lain?"

"Oh... Teman mu?" Naruto mengangguk. "Mereka sudah pergi, baru saja. Kata Kiba, kau ketiduran setelah saling melempar kacang." Kushina tersenyum geli.

Pemuda tampan itu mendudukan diri di sofa. Lalu berdecak sebal, karena mendengar kata 'saling melempar kacang'. "Pergi? Memang jam berapa sekarang?"

"19:30."

"Ya ampun, aku ketiduran." Ternyata ia ketiduran saat mengingat masa lalu. Saat pertama kali ia dan teman-temannya memanggil nama 'kebanggaan' mereka.

'Aku rindu aku yang dulu.' Batinnya. Sulit, terlalu sulit untuk Naruto kembali seperti dulu.

"Hm... Ayo makan malam." Kushina melangkah menuju pintu keluar.

.

.

Jam masih menunjukan pukul 20:30. Tapi, pemuda tampan itu sudah terbaring di tempat tidurnya. Meski manik sapphire Naruto belum terpejam.

Tangannya meraba nakas di samping. Ia mengambil ponsel silver miliknya. Naruto lalu menggeser tombol kontak, ia melihat_

Shika Nara.

Tak lama kemudian ia mengganti nama itu, menjadi_

Shika Nanas.

Ia tersenyum tipis, mengingat kejadian konyol 9 tahun lalu. Yang membuat ia dan sahabatnya bersahabat hingga membentuk sebuah geng.

Hanya nama Shikamaru saja yang ia namai dengan benar dikontaknya. Kenapa? Entahlah, mungkin karena Shikamaru tidak menyimpan dendam padanya. Ya, saat menjahili Shikamaru, Naruto hanya diadukan saja. Padahal Kiba sampai tidak membawanya bicara 1 minggu sama seperti Sai.

Naruto menggulingkan badannya. Lalu ia mengacak rambutnya. 'Aku sudah gila!' Meski dia tersenyum seperti tadi, hanya hampalah yang terasa, jadi... Ia merasa ehem! Gila.

Naruto termenung, ah. Kenapa ia jadi ingat si gadis 'bakpao'? Huh! Berani-beraninya gadis itu mengatainya 'kitsune'

"Awas kau..." Desisnya, sebelum menutup mata ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

Info:

Dobe: bodoh

Inu: anjing

Kitsune: rubah

Nara: rusa

Teme: brengsek

Telat#plakXD

A/N

*nepok jidat* apaan nih?! Penuh flashback ya? Gomen, *bungkuk-bungkuk* udah telat kecewain lagi. Hahh.. Abis gimana hanya ini yang saya punya. Habis, jika tidak di bahas ada yang tanya kenapa mereka bisa segeng.

Meski belum terlalu rinci, kapan di bentuk X5, tapi ini menjelaskan tentang nama panggilan mereka. Nah kalo ama Sasuke, nggak perlu diceritain. Kan ada kalimat (Memang, jika ia ada apa-apa orang yang terlebih dahulu dihubungi Naruto adalah Sasuke. Maklum, karena mereka sahabat sedari lahir. Dan Shikamaru, Kiba, dan Sai memaklumi hal itu).#chap3

Jika ada yang membingungkan silahkan tanya.

Oh ya, flashback Naruto jadi alexithymia nanti ada sama kebentuknya X5.

*hohoho* ada yang nggak setuju ya tentang pihak ke tiga? Bocoran nih! Ini happy ending kok, jadi tenang aja XD.

Thanks pada yang udah review, favorit, follow, and silent reader.

Saatnya balas review:

Dewi729: makasih sarannya*bungkuk-bungkuk* yosshh semangat..

Uzumakisrhy: iya.. Ini... Udah...

LuluK-chaN473: ini juga udahhh

TOMBHIB12: iya ini udah...

Hyuuzu Avery: makasih sarannya*bungkuk-bungkuk* buat deket dulu? Ok, saya lagi cari cara bikin mereka merapat XD. Ok, yoshhh semangat.

vi2NHL: gitu ya? Iya nggak papa kok, iya ini happy ending kok. Iya ini dah lanjut...

dindra510: iya ini udah XD.

nawaha: iya ini juga udah XD

Baenah231: gitu ya? Iya ini dah lanjutt

salsal hime: iya nih XD, iya ini dah lanjut.

naruhinasalma: iya nihhh XD

White Fan: hy juga. Nanti juga di bahas kok. Iya Naruto emang bisa mengendarai mobil, Naruto di chap 1 emang jalan kaki tapi Naruto emang bisa mobil kok. Kan Minato yang hadiahin buat Naruto. Naruto emang punya acara tahunan yaitu 'tebar pesona di tahun ajaran baru' kaya yang udah di bahas di chap 1. Jadi ia jalan kaki di hari pertama sekolah. Di hari kedua dia baru bawa mobil. Apa masuh bingung? Yoshhh semangat.

hyo: makasih. Iya saya juga menyadari itu, saya akan berusaha membuat feelnya lebih terasa. Yoshhh ganbatte.

megahinata: iya ini juga udah lanjutt...

Wanda-007: gitu ya? Kirain saya apa XD

ashary: iyaa inii jugaa udahh lanjutt, aminnnnn. Makasih do'anya XD

Cecep713: iyaa... Ini juga udah lanjutt

KrulciferAkitsukii: makasihhh XD

naruhinalovers: iya... Ini udah lanjut :D

nebeng komen: gitu ya? Nggak, nggak tiap hari Naruto ke UKS, ini cuma di chap 3 aja dia ke UKS, untuk sekarang. Lagi pula penyakitnya nggak tiap hari kambuh. Kalo dia terlalu ingin atau penasaran sama rasa apa yang ia rasain, Naruto bakal sakit, jadi gitu... Jadi Naruto nggak boleh terlalu larut dalam perasaannya.

cecep713: iya nih ini udah lanjuttt

salam njenglong: mauuuu apa nih? XD

yuHime-chaN: ini juga udah lanjut XD

rui: makasih.. Gitu ya? Iya nggak papa kok, iya saya juga suka. Ok

yuka: iyaaaaa iniiiii udahhhh

Sampai jumpa chapter depan ✋

Minto RnR?

Arigatou minna-san.

~Peluk cium RiuDarkBlue~

.

.

.

14 Februari 2017


	5. Chapter 5

"Hinata-chan, yakin mau pulang sendiri?"

Hinata tersenyum. "Tentu."

"Ya sudah, hati-hati di jalan..." Ino dan Sakura melambaikan tangan.

Hinata menghela nafas, hari ini ia pulang sendiri. Biasanya Hinata pulang bersama ke tiga sahabatnya. Tenten, hari ini club karate, Sakura dan Ino akan belanja. Jadilah... Ia sendiri.

Koridor masih ramai, apalagi ini jam pulang sekolah. Desak-desakan di koridor sudah menjadi hal yang biasa. Dan Hinata, benci itu!

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Love Is Feeling © RiuDarkBlue

Warning: AU, OOC (cool Naruto), typo sana-sini, asem, garing, maaf jika ide pasaran, EYD, alur kecepetan, yang nggak suka harap tekan back.

"Percakapan."

'Bicara dalam hati.'

Naruto Namikaze x Hinata Hyuuga

DLDR

.

.

.

'Akhirnya…' Batinnya menghela nafas lega saat keluar dari koridor.

Kini Hinata sudah berada di lapangan parkir luas Konoha Gakuen. Alis Hinata mengernyit, melihat di gerbang banyak sekali siswi yang mengerubungi sesuatu. Singkatnya sih mirip semut mengerubungi gula.

Manik lavendernya menyipit, mencoba memperjelas apa yang ia lihat. 'Kuning?' Batinnya heran. Karena itu yang dia lihat.

Deg!

'Itu, itu, Namikaze-san!' Manik lavendernya membulat, kala kepala kuning itu menoleh kearahnya lengkap dengan senyum miring.

"Ya ampun, bagaimana ini?" Iya, tiga hari ini Hinata takut bertemu Naruto. Bertemu pandang saja enggan apalagi berhadapan. Dan lagi, jika bertemu pandang tatapan manik sapphire itu seperti berkata 'Urusan kita belum selesai Bakpao.'

Hinata bergidik ngeri. Iya, ia mengaku salah, karena mengatai 'kitsune', ya ampun mana dia tahu kalau Naruto akan menaruh dendam, dan itu juga pemuda pirang itu dulu yang mulai. Tahu begini, Hinata tidak akan meladeni perkataan Naruto waktu di perpustakaan.

"Ayo Hinata, kau pasti bisa melewatinya." Mana kerumunan itu di depan gerbang lagi!

Hahh... Tentu saja Naruto dikerumuni, Naruto itu jenius, tampan, ketua X5 lagi! Dan, Hinata berurusan dengannya.

Hinata menghela nafas mengingat betapa perfectnya Naruto. Dengan takut-takut ia melangkah ke gerbang.

...

Naruto berdecak sebal. Lagi-lagi ia dijadikan umpan oleh sahabatnya.

'Awas kalian.' Tubuhnya masih saja di himpit sana-sini. Dalam hati ia mengutuk Shikamaru yang langsung kabur dengan motor sportnya, jangan lupakan Kiba dan Sasuke yang kabur dengan mobilnya. Dan Sai, hahh... Kalau pemuda itu club melukis. Jadi, ia ketinggalan saat teman-temannya kabur.

'Kuso!' Manik sapphire Naruto menatap tajam salah satu siswi yang memeluk lengannya.

"Lepas!"

"Naruto-kun galak sekali." Ucap siswi itu manja.

"Naruto-kun terimalah surat cinta ku."

"Naru-kun, ini coklat dari ku."

"Naruto-kun ayo kita kencan!"

Telinga Naruto serasa berdengung mendengar panggilan yang entah kenapa terdengar alay. "Ku bilang lepas!" Tidak berhasil. Ia kalah jumlah, benar kata Kiba, fans mereka tambah ganas.

Manik sapphire Naruto bergulir, ia menatap ke arah depan. Bibir tipis Naruto tersenyum miring. Gadis yang telah mengatainya 'kitsune' ada beberapa meter dihadapannya. Jika di lihat, Hinata. Gadis itu seperti sedang panik. Mungkin ia takut bertemu dengannya. Naruto akui tiga hari setelah kejadian 'bakpao' ia selalu menatap tajam sang gadis. Dan, mungkin gadis itu takut padanya.

Naruto semakin melebarkan seringainya, saat melihat 'bakpaonya' mendekat.

"Pe-permisi-permisi." Dengan kepala tertunduk, Hinata melewati kerumunan. Dalam hati ia merapalkan do'a-do'a supaya Naruto tidak melihatnya. Secara, inikan kerumunan.

"Hyuuga."

Deg!

Suara baritone nan tegas itu membuat suasana hening. Tanpa mereka sadari sang gadis yang di panggil lemas seketika.

"Naruto-kun mau kemana?" Shizuka, siswi yang masih memeluk lengan Naruto itu semakin mempererat pegangannya, kala Naruto mencoba melangkah.

Naruto menoleh, sapphirenya berkilat tajam. "Lepas!" Dalam sekali hentakan pelukan sepihak itu terlepas.

Tap.

'Ka-Kami-sama, bagaimana ini?!'

Tap.

"Hyuuga!"

Deg!

'Lindungi aku Kami-sama.' Hinata menoleh. "Y-ya."

"Kau_"

"A-ano, Namikaze-san, a-aku duluan, Ne-Neji-nii menunggu ku. Jaa..." Setelah mengatakan itu Hinata mengambil langkah seribu.

Naruto mengernyitkan alis, hatinya tambah bergemuruh melihat Hinata menghindarinya. 'Perasaan apa ini? Dan siapa Neji?' Tangan kanan Naruto memegang dada kirinya, dimana jantungnya terasa lemas.

"Naruto-kun tak apa?"

Sentuhan dibahunya yang membuat ia merinding seketika, membuatnya menoleh. "Apa?!"

Sontak hal itu membuat semua siswi kaget.

"Minggir!" Pemuda pirang itu masuk ke mobilnya, tanpa babibu ia langsung menstater. Dan_

Brummm

Mobil sport itu meninggalkan lapangan parkir.

"Siapa siswi tadi?"

.

.

.

Tap… Tap... Tap...

Hinata menarik nafas dalam. Lega, sangat... Lega. Meskipun lelah. Berlari dari sekolah ke halte bus itu cukup jauh, jika jalan kaki dapat di tempuh selama 5 menit. Ini Hinata berlari! Dan ia payah dalam bidang itu.

"Arigatou Kami-sama." Gumamnya. Saat mengingat betapa leganya saat keberhasilannya menghindari ketua X5.

Hinata bergidik ngeri, entah apa yang akan terjadi jika ia tidak berhasil menghindari Naruto. Dibullykah? Hinata menggeleng, atau di_

"Hyuuga?"

"Hinata pasti kau terlalu takut pada Namikaze-san, sehingga berhalusinasi." Manik lavendernya masih menatap ke depan.

"Hyuuga?"

"Tuh kan_"

"Bakpao?"

Hinata menoleh, manik lavendernya membulat. "Na-Namikaze-san? Se-sedang apa?" Ya ampun! Sebegitu seriuskah Hinata melamun? Sampai suara mobil yang berhenti pun ia tidak mendengarnya? Bahkan, Naruto sudah berdiri dihadapannya.

"Oh, jadi ini rumah 'Neji-nii'?" Manik sapphire Naruto melihat-lihat halte bus yang masih sepi, seakan-akan halte bus itu adalah bangunan langka.

Hinata, sudah pasti wajahnya memerah menahan malu. Kenapa Naruto menyindirnya? Ck, mulut pedas. "Na-Namikaze-san, sedang apa di sini? Ke-kenapa tidak pulang?"

"Ingat urusan kita Bakpao."

Tuh kan!

"U-urusan apa?"

Naruto melangkah mendekat, sontak Hinata yang melihatnya mundur. "Kau mengatai ku."

Benar dugaannya, Naruto masih ingat hal itu. "Ta-tapi Namikaze-san ju-juga mengatai ku."

Naruto tersenyum miring. Jika dekat dengan gadis ini hatinya selalu tenang seakan... Beban hidupnya hilang. 'Perasaan apa ini?'

"Kau, berani melawan ku?"

Lagi–manik lavender Hinata terbelalak. "Bu-bukan be_"

Pemuda pirang itu mencengkram pergelangan tangan Hinata. "Kau lupa siapa aku?"

Mana Hinata lupa siapa dia, dia adalah Naruto Namikaze, ketua X5, cucu Tsunade Namikaze, pewaris Namikaze Corp. "A-ano_"

"Kau, harus membayarnya."

Hinata tambah panik, saat wajah dengan tiga goresan di pipi itu mendekat. Inginnya sih, ia kabur. Tapi, pergelangan tangannya di tahan. "Na-Namikaze-san?"

"Hn?"

10 cm.

8 cm.

"Me-menjauhlah."

6 cm.

"O-onegai..."

4 cm.

2 cm.

Hinata sudah pasrah.

0 cm_

Ckittt

Bibir keduanya berhenti di jarak 2 cm. Kegiatan mereka terhenti karena berhentinya sebuah bus di samping.

'Arigatou Kami-sama.'

Sapphire Naruto berkilat tajam. "Kuso!"

"A-ano aku ma-mau pulang." Entah kekuatan dari mana. Tapi, Hinata berhasil mendorong dada bidang Naruto dalam sekali hentakan.

Naruto, pemuda itu hanya menatap datar kepergian Hinata. Perasaannya tambah di buat bimbang, selalu saja ada yang mencubit hatinya saat gadis Hyuuga itu menghindarinya.

"Aku sudah gila!" Ia mengacak rambutnya yang memang sudah berantakan.

.

.

.

"Tadaima..."

Hanabi menoleh. "Eh, Nee-chan. Pulang-pulang kok wajahnya pucat." Benar kata Hanabi, wajah Hinata memang pucat.

Hinata tersenyum ke arah Hanabi yang sedang menonton televisi sambil mengemil. "Hanya panas saja Hanabi-chan."

Hanabi menyipitkan matanya. "Bukankah seharusnya wajah Nee-chan memerah jika panas?"

Hinata gelagapan, ia memang tak pandai berbohong. Ah, benar juga kata Imoutonya itu. Lagi pula wajahnya pucat itu karena mengingat kejadian ke dua kalinya ia akan di cium Naruto. Dan ia, takut itu.

Masa Hinata harus bilang kejadian spesifiknya sama Hanabi, mana Hanabi itu mulut ember. Bisa-bisa ia mengadukannya pada Hiashi dan Neji, dua pria yang sangat overprotectif pada Hinata. Jika... Itu terjadi, kalian sudah dapat menduga kejadian selanjutnya.

"Nee-chan?" Hanabi melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Hinata.

"Eh, y-ya Hanabi-chan?"

Hanabi cemberut. "Nee-chan kenapa mengabaikan ku?"

Hinata tersenyum geli. "Imouto ku lucu sekali~" Tangan Hinata refleks mencubit pipi Hanabi.

Hanabi melenguh. "Mou, Nee-chan sakit..." Ucapnya dengan tangan yang mengusap pipinya.

"Ya sudah Nee-chan ke kamar dulu."

.

.

.

Ckittt.

Wanita paruh baya yang masih tampak cantik itu menoleh ke arah mobil sport yang berhenti disampingnya.

"Tadaima." Naruto, pemuda yang baru keluar dari mobil itu langsung menghampiri Kushina.

Wanita bersurai merah itu tersenyum ke arah sang anak. "Okaeri."

"Kaa-chan sedang apa? Kenapa menyiram tanaman? Hebi-san memangnya kemana?"

Kushina tersenyum, meski pun dingin tapi Naruto akan cerewet jika menyangkut keluarganya. Apa lagi ibunya. "Kaa-chan hanya ingin menyiram saja, Hebi-san ada."

Naruto mengangguk.

Cup.

Ia mengecup pipi sang Ibu, kebiasaanya saat berangkat dan pulang sekolah.

"Mana yang lain?"

Alis Naruto bertautan. "Siapa? Anak Kaa-chan, kan hanya aku."

Kushina memutar bola matanya. "Maksud Kaa-chan teman mu." Jeda. "Atau, kau mau punya adik lagi." Ia tersenyum menggoda.

Naruto bergidik ngeri membayangkan ia punya adik dengan perbedaan usia 17 tahun. "Ck, mana ku mau aku punya adik lagi. Dan, meski aku tidak meminta, aku yakin Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan selalu melakukan s_"

Bletak.

"Aw..."

"Mesum kau bocah."

Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Kaa-chan yang memulai."

Kushina menghela nafas. "Sudahlah... Mana teman mu?"

"Mereka meninggalkan ku."

"Ah, pasti di kejar fans lagi." Tebak Kushina dengan tatapan menggoda. Tentu saja Kushina tahu anaknya selalu di kejar fans.

"Itu salah Kaa-chan dan Tou-chan."

"Huh?"

"Siapa suruh 'membuat ku' terlalu tampan." Setelah mengatakan itu Naruto langsung berlari menuju pintu, sebelum ia mendapatkan semprotan air dari selang yang sedang di pegang Kushina.

.

.

.

.

Pagi. Entah kenapa terasa sangat cepat, mungkin karena kita terlalu betah tinggal di dunia. Itulah hal yang terpikirkan oleh gadis bersurai indigo.

Karena Hinata mengalami hal itu, baru saja kemarin ia pulang dari sekolah ini. Tahu-tahunya ia sudah berada di sini lagi–Konoha Gakuen–

Suasana lapangan parkir yang ramai memang sudah biasa bagi Konoha Gakuen, salah satu sekolah popular di Tokyo. Jangan heran, karena hanya murid dengan otak encer dan berdompet tebal saja yang bisa sekolah di sana.

Hinata menolehkan kepala kanan-kiri, ia sedang mengamati suasana ramai yang tercipta pagi ini. Manik lavendernya terpaku pada satu titik. X5, geng yang berisi cowok-cowok keren itu sedang dikerubungi oleh siswi-siswi. Berbeda dengan kemarin, hanya–Naruto– saja yang dikerubungi, sekarang Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba, dan Sai juga ada.

Hinata mengamati pemandangan 'X5 dikerubungi' dalam hati ia tersenyum geli, melihat Naruto yang nampak terganggu, Sasuke yang memasang wajah geram karena suara bising, Shikamaru dengan wajah mengantuknya sedang mengusir para gadis, Kiba, pemuda itu hanya menikmatinya dengan memamerkan gigi putih bertaring miliknya, dan Sai, pemuda itu malah tersenyum aneh.

"Mungkin itu karma bagi Namikaze-san." Gumamnya sambil melangkah menuju gedung utama.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Hinata, pemuda pirang itu tersenyum miring.

"Hyuuga!"

Deg!

...

"Kyyyaaa... Mereka keren sekali..."

"Tentu, apalagi Naruto-kun itu hanya milik ku tahu!" Shizuka, siswi kemarin yang Naruto bentak ternyata tak kapok. Buktinya, ia kembali memeluk lengan Naruto.

"Ck, lepas!" Bentakan Naruto tidak mempan.

"Sasu-kun, tampan sekali." Sasuke mendelik saat salah satu siswi mencolek lengannya.

"Apa-apaan kau?!"

"Shika-kun, kerennya~"

"Menjauh dari ku!" Meski mengantuk, Shikamaru mendorong salah satu siswi.

"Ahhh... Hanya Kiba-kun dan Sai-kun saja yang ramah." Yang disanjung hanya menyengir dan tersenyum aneh.

Naruto gerah dengan suasana pagi yang tidak pernah berubah–selalu ramai– dalam hati ia menghela nafas. Kapan pagi ku akan tenang?, pikirnya.

Otak jeniusnya memutar, mencari cara bagaimana ia bisa kabur dari siswi ganas ini.

"Teme, Shikamaru, Sai, Kiba. Senyum kalian aneh."

Hening.

"Kyyyaaa Sasuke-kun tersenyum."

"Mana? Mana? Aku mau lihat!"

"Shikamaru~"

"Kiba-kun i love you."

"Sai-kun~"

Seketika, siswi yang mengerubungi Naruto beralih mengerubungi Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba, dan Sai

Dan... Kesempatan ini digunakan untuk kabur.

"Sialan kau Dobe!"

"Kitsune! Awas kau!"

Naruto menyeringai. 'Balas dendam ku berhasil.' Setelahnya ia melenggang pergi. Senyum di bibir tipisnya semakin nampak, kala melihat gadis bersurai indigo yang melangkah menuju gedung utama.

Tanpa babibu Naruto langsung menyusulnya. "Hyuuga!"

Dengan patah-patah Hinata menoleh. "Na-Namikaze-san?" Ekspresi kaget sangat kentara di wajah Hinata. Melihat orang yang masih punya urusan dengannya ada dihadapannya.

"Hn." Naruto mengukir senyum miring di bibir tipisnya.

'Kenapa selalu saja hangat?'

"Ma-mau apa?"

"Ke kelas." Hinata menghela nafas lega saat mendengarnya, tapi_ " Tentunya setelah menyelesaikan yang kemarin."

Deg!

Manik lavendernya melirik was-was pada Naruto. "Ya-yang mana?"

Naruto mendengus. "Ck, Baka!"

Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Tapi aku sedang bad mood."

Mulut Hinata membulat. "Oh ja_"

"Aku lakukan kapan-kapan saja."

Gadis berambut indigo menggerutu dalam hati. 'Menyebalkan!'

"Tak ku sangka kau menuruti ku."

"Huh?" Hinata menoleh ke arah Naruto yang berjalan disampingnya.

Pemuda pirang itu menoleh. "Kau menggerai rambutmu." Ia menghentikan langkahnya.

Entah refleks atau apa Hinata juga menghentikan langkahnya. Seharusnya ia lari, tapi entah kenapa Hinata malah ikut berhenti. "Itu se-semua gara-gara Namikaze-san."

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Hm?"

"Si-siapa suruh mengambil ikat rambut ku." Pipi Hinata menggembung sebal.

Rasa hangat di hati hampa Naruto semakin bertambah, apa lagi melihat Hinata menggembungkan pipi tembamnya. "Kenapa tidak beli lagi?"

Mereka bahkan tidak menyadari orang-orang yang sedang menatap ke arah mereka berdua, sang pangeran Konoha Gakuen yang selalu bersikap dingin, kini tengah mengobrol dengan gadis manis nan polos–Hyuuga Hinata –

"I-itu karena aku belum sempat."

Naruto mendengus. "Bilang saja tidak punya uang."

"E-enak saja."

"Begitu kah?"

Kepala indigo itu mengangguk lucu.

"Selain Baka dan miri 'bakpao' kau juga tidak punya uang." Ingin sekali Naruto mencubit pipi putih yang menggembung itu.

"Na-Namikaze-san~" Suara Hinata terdengar merajuk.

"Hm?"

"Su-sudah ah, aku mau ke kelas." Gadis itu melangkah ke kelasnya dengan kaki yang dihentakan.

'Rasa apa ini?' Batin Naruto seraya mencengkram dada kirinya.

...

"Fyuhh... Akhirnya kita bebas juga." Kiba menusap keringat yang ada dipelipisnya dengan punggung tanga. Ia menghela nafas lega saat mengingat keberhasilannya untuk menghindari fans ganas mereka bersama temannya.

Sai tersenyum. "Fans kita ganas."

"Dan kau malah tersenyum." Dengus Shikamaru.

"Hn. Kau seperti bersyukur, padahal kita hampir mati terhimpit." Sasuke melirik malas Sai, yang selalu saja memasang senyum palsu dikeadaan genting pun.

Kiba, pemuda bersurai coklat itu meremas-remas jemari tangannya hingga terdengar bunyi yang patah tulang. "Ini semua gara-gara si Kitsune! Awas kau Kitsune! Kalau ketemu ku habisi dia!"

"Sepertinya kau harus menepati janji mu Inu-chan."

"Huh?" Ia menoleh ke arah Sai. "Apa?"

Sai mengendikan dagunya. "Itu Naruto."

Refleks Kiba menoleh. "Ah, sepertinya Dewi Fortuna berpihak pada ku, bersiaplah Naruto. E-eh_" Ucapannya terpotong karena ia merasa ada yang menarik kerah baju belakangnya. Kiba menoleh. "Apa sih?!"

Shikamaru menguap. "Kau tidak lihat?"

"Apa? Naruto? Tentu aku li_"

"Bukan itu." Kali ini Kiba menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Lalu?" Sepertinya ia mulai kesal dengan pertanyaan berputar-putar kawannya. Pertanyaannya yang berputar, atau kau yang bodoh Kiba?

"Orang yang bersamanya."

Kiba terdiam. "Orang? Orang apa?" Kepala bersurai coklat itu menoleh ke arah depan, disana, beberapa meter dihadapannya ada Naruto sahabat Kitsunenya sedang bersama seorang gadis berambut indigo yang menggembungkan pipi tembamnya. Tunggu, indigo?

"Gadis itu, yang menolong Naruto."

"Apa?"

"Ya, Shika, dia menolong Naruto waktu kambuh di halte."

Hening.

"Dia hutang penjelasan."

.

.

.

"Kau akan merusaknya Inu!" Naruto menatap tajam Kiba yang sedang menekan-nekan stik PS dengan kencang, tidak peduli jika nanti benda itu akan rusak.

"Mana ku peduli!"

Shikamaru, Sasuke, dan Sai hanya menghela nafas. Sepertinya Kiba masih dendam, pikir mereka.

Naruto menatap tajam Kiba. "Tentu aku peduli, toh itu aku yang membelinya."

Pemuda penyuka anjing itu semakin menekan-nekan tombol dengan kuat. "Sekarang, Naruto Namikaze perhitungan, eh?"

"Bukan. Bahkan dengan kekayaan ku aku bisa membeli pabriknya."

Semua menyeringai, minus Kiba yang sedang menelan ludahnya susah payah.

"Hanya saja itu uang jajan ku, dan aku membelinya karena ada seseorang yang merusaknya." Ekor matanya melirik ke arah Sai, yang di lirik hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa. Ternyata stik PS itu rusak saat di pakai tanding olehnya dan Sai. Tentu Sai yang merusaknya dan tidak mau menggantinya.

"Ck, terserah!" Sepertinya Kiba masih kesal.

Bletak.

"Aw... Apa yang kau lalukan?!" Ia mengelus sayang kepalanya yang di pukul oleh majalah yang sudah di gulung.

Naruto tersenyum miring. "Memberi mu pelajaran."

"Inu dan Kitsune memang tidak bisa diam ya?" Sai tersenyum aneh

"Diam kau Zombie!" Perkataan itu diucapkan Naruto dan Kiba.

Shikamaru menguap, dan sedikit membuka matanya yang terpejam. "Diamlah kalian, aku mau tidur."

"Tidak bis_"

"Inu-chan dan Dobe-kitsune memang cocok." Seketika mereka menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang sedang memainkan ponsel.

"Cih, aku normal!" Naruto dan Kiba masih kompak.

"Kau putus dengan Naruto, Sasuke?" Ucap Sai tanpa dosa.

Sasuke melotot. "Aku tidak pacaran."

"Mana mau aku dengan si Teme!"

Shikamaru menghela nafas. Kenapa Sasuke ikut-ikutan?, pikirnya.

"Siapa gadis yang tadi, Naruto?"

Hening.

"Ah, ya benar. Siapa gadis yang tadi Kitsune?" Begitu mudahnya Kiba melupakan masalah, pikir mereka.

"Ya, dia manis."

Naruto menatap tajam Sai. "Urusai, Zombie!"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Bukannya jawaban yang didapatkan Sai melainkan tatapan tajam dari Naruto. Jujur saja, ada perasaan tidak rela dalam hatinya saat mendengar Sai menyebutkan bahwa Hinata manis.

'Perasaan apa ini?'

"Lalu, kau mengenalnya?" Pemuda pirang itu menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Tentu. Dia'kan teman sekelas kita."

Shikamaru menghela nafas. "Kau sudah bertemu Kabuto-san?"

"Belum."

"Cepat temui dia."

"Hn."

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

A/N

Gomen, kalo banyak typo soalnya ngetik langsung update... Udah nggak tahan soalnya XD. Kyyyaaa saya telat update, gomen*bungkuk-bungkuk* boleh curhat? Hahhh... Entah kenapa saya sedang ada masalah akhir-akhir ini, sehingga menyebabkan saya malas atau bahkan lupa update. Semakin ke sini masalahnya tambah nambah. Membuat otak saya yang sudah ada ide untuk Love Is Feeling, menjadi terbagi. Saya mohon do'anya semoga masalah merepotkan ini cepet selesai*aminnnn* XD.

Makasih sama yang udah nunggu, udah review, udah follow, udah favorite, dan udah baca XD.

Saatnya balas review:

KrulciferAkitsukii: ini NaruHina kok XD. Arigatou...

magendrik: ok ini udah lanjut XD

Dewi729: XD iya,, ini malah telat. Nanti juga di bahas kenapa Naruto bisa begitu. Saya juga suka kawan-kawan yang setia. Ok makasihhhh

Cecep713: maksih XD. Iya ini udah lanjut.

Hyuuzu Avery: iya, XD kenapa sampai nggak kepikiran sama saya ya? Bener lem aja NaruHinanya wkwkwk

Uzumakisrhy: makasih, ini juga udah XD.

TOMBHIB12: sampe ngakak bacanya XD, nggak kebayang berapa chapter saya harus ngetik, dan tahun berapa tamatnya XD. Saya cari dulu deh nama cucu Narutonya wkwkwk,,, nggak janji nih ^^v

dindra510: iya... Ini udah XD.

Nico Andrian: makasih Makasih...Makasih...Makasih...Iya ini dah lanjut...Aminnnn XD, makasih do'anya.

nawaha: XD, iya ni yeyyyy akhirnya update juga. Iya ini juga udah lanjut...

naruhinasalma: iya saya juga seneng XD.

salsal hime: iya sama-sama, makasih juga udah baca dan review. Nah itu saya nggak janji XD, nggak tahu nih kenapa reviewnya kepotong.

megahinata: makasih... Iya do'ain aja XD

inukagome9193: please wait for next chapter XD.

guest78564913: iya ini juga udah XD.

novita hyuuga: ini udah yaow XD... Tunggu aja ya...

gunalivia: iya ini dah lanjut~ XD.

echymaretha: maksih~ iya ini dah lanjut XD.

yuHime-chaN : iya nih saya emang nyadar ini update terlama saya XD. Makasih... Iya nih... Yoshhh ganbatte...

ashary: yoshhh ganbatte,, iya ini udah lanjut... Ikutin terus aja... Iya saya nggak akan php kok ^^v... Makasih XD.

Sampai jumpa chapter depan

Mind to RnR?

Arigatou minna-san

~Peluk cium RiuDarkBlue~

.

.

.

05 Maret 2017


	6. Chapter 6

Pemuda pirang itu menatap cermin untuk memastikan penampilannya sekali lagi. Senyum miring di bibir tipisnya nampak. "Kau memang tampan Naruto Namikaze."

Tentu Naruto sangat cool dan tampan hari ini. Celana jeans hitam dipadukan kaos abu dan jaket berbahan jeans berwarna biru pudar menambah kesan cool, belum lagi sepatu kets abu-abu.

"Waktunya berangkat."

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Love Is Feeling © RiuDarkBlue

Warning: AU, OOC (cool Naruto), typo sana-sini, asem, garing, maaf jika ide pasaran, alur kecepetan, yang nggak suka harap tekan back.

"Percakapan."

'Bicara dalam hati.'

Naruto Namikaze x Hinata Hyuuga

DLDR

.

.

.

Kaki jenjang berbalut jeans hitam itu menuruni tangga megah mashion. Sampai ia belok ke arah ruang makan. Senyum tipis dibibirnya nampak saat melihat ke dua orang yang paling disayanginya sedang bercengkrama di meja makan.

"Ohayou Tou-chan, Kaa-chan."

Kushina menoleh, manik violetnya berbinar melihat sang putra yang terlihat sangat tampan. "Ohayou mo, wahh... Naru-chan tampan sekali..."

"Ohayou mo. Pagi-pagi sudah rapi, mau kemana?" Pria paruh baya bersurai kuning itu melipat koran pagi yang dibacanya, lalu menaruhnya di samping.

"Aku ma_"

"Ya ampun! Jangan-jangan Naru-chan akan menjemput menantu ku... Tak sabarnya... Pasti dia cantik, imut... Cepat bawa dia ya? Ya? Ya?" Mata Kushina memelas menatap Naruto.

Ayah dan anak yang sama-sama punya rambut pirang itu sweatdrop, melihat kelakuan satu-satunya wanita yang ada di meja makan.

Naruto menghela nafas. "Aku mau menemui Kabuto-san, Kaa-chan. Siapa bilang mau mencari menantu?"

Kushina menghembuskan nafas kecewa. "Ah... Ya sudahlah... Padahal Kaa-chan sudah ingin punya cucu."

Minato tersedak kopi yang diminumnya. "Kau tidak apa-apa Anata?"

"Aku tidak apa-apa."

Naruto hanya memutar bola mata bosan melihat kemesraan orang tuanya. "Ck."

Kushina menoleh ke arah Naruto. "Kenapa? Kau iri bocah? Makanya cepat cari pacar!"

"Sudahlah Kushina... Lagi pula Naruto masih 17 tahun."

Naruto menyeringai ke arah sang Ibu. "Tuh, Kaa-chan dengar sendiri." Ia menggigit roti yang dipegangnya.

Manik violet Kushina menyipit. Lalu menunjuk hidung mancung Naruto dengan sendok yang dipakainya untuk menyendok nasi goreng. Karena memang hanya Naruto saja yang suka memakan roti tawar. "Lalu, sampai kapan kau akan menjomblo?"

Naruto berdecak. "Sampai rambut Kaa-chan jadi kuning." Setelahnya, seperti biasa Naruto langsung kabur sebelum di lempar sendok oleh Kushina.

'Naruto, apa kau bisa kembali seperti dulu?'

"Em... Anata?"

Minato menoleh. "Hm?"

"Apa benar aku harus mengecat rambut ku?"

.

.

.

Mobil sport itu melaju santai di kawasan perumahan elit. Pemuda pirang yang mengemudikannya hanya fokus menatap jalanan lenggang. Meski kebanyakan dalam pikirannya memikirkan perkembangan penyakitnya.

'Apa alexithymia ku makin parah? Atau sudah mendingan?' Naruto berdecak. Selalu saja merepotkan jika menyangkut penyakitnya.

Naruto membelokan mobil kesayangannya di depan pintu gerbang dengan cat gold. Karena memang hari ini hari minggu jadi ia mengunjungi Kabuto dirumahnya. Biasanya, akhir pekan Kabuto libur.

Tin.. Tin...

Terlihat seorang security tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri gerbang.

"Eh, Naruto-sama?" Ucapnya. Bee, security yang menjaga rumah Kabuto itu sudah kenal dengan Naruto. Sudah 2 tahun Naruto menjadi pasien tetap Kabuto.

"Ya. Apa kabar Bee-san?" Sapa Naruto saat keluar dari mobil.

Bee tersenyum. "Baik. Naruto-sama sendiri?"

"Buruk." Jawab Naruto ketus.

Bee hanya menghela nafas dalam hati mendengar jawaban ketus pasien dari majikannya.

"Silahkan masuk."

"Hn."

...

Ternyata rumah ini masih sama, pikirnya. Manik sapphire Naruto menjelajahi ruang tamu dengan gaya Eropa.

Sudah 2 bulan pemuda pirang ini tidak mengunjungi Kabuto. Entah apa yang akan dikatakan oleh psikolognya itu, pasti ia akan mengomel. Memang, Naruto telah menganggap Kabuto sebagai pamannya. Dia adalah orang yang membantu Naruto belajar mengenali perasaan. Entah itu perasaan senang, sedih, dan banyak lagi.

"Menunggu lama?"

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah tangga. Alisnya bertautan. "Orochimaru-san?" Bukannya Kabuto yang datang malah seorang pria paruh baya penyuka ular–Ayah Kabuto–

Orochimaru mendekat, duduk dihadapan Naruto. "Hm. Kabuto sedang tidak ada."

"Kemana?"

"Kau tidak tahu?" Naruto menggeleng. "Ku kira dia memberitahu mu."

"Tidak. Jadi Kabuto-san kemana?"

"Ia mengunjungi kerabat kami di Osaka."

Naruto menghela nafas, sudah semangat ia ke sini, malah Kabuto yang liburan. "Kapan?"

Orochimaru menaruh cangkir teh yang tadi dipegangnya. "Seminggu yang lalu."

Naruto tersenyum saat Orochimaru menyuruhnya meminum teh dihadapannya dengan isyarat tangan. "Kira-kira kapan ia kembali?"

Pria penyuka ular itu mengendikan bahu. "Mana ku tahu."

'Ayah macam apa dia? Kepulangan anaknya saja tidak tahu.'

Naruto beranjak dari duduknya. "Kalau begitu, aku pulang saja."

"Tidak mau minum teh dulu?" Naruto menggeleng. "Ya sudah." Ia beranjak dari duduknya.

"Hai, arigatou Orochimaru-san." Pemuda pirang itu membungkuk.

"Hm. Kapan-kapan jika Kabuto pulang aku hubungi."

"Ya."

.

.

.

.

Senin. Hari berakhirnya akhir pekan ini di mulai dengan pelajaran seni, jangan lupakan Deidara sebagai Senseinya.

Suasana di kelas 2-1 masih ramai, karena memang ini belum jam dimulainya pelajaran. Jam menunjukan pukul 07:25. Berarti 5 menit lagi bel berbunyi. Memang pukul 07:30, barulah bel berbunyi.

Sampai akhir yang ditunggu-tunggupun tiba_

Tettt... Tettt...

Sontak bunyi bel yang menggema di seluruh kelas dan koridor itu menyadarkan aktivitas yang sedang dilakukan para siswa-siswi.

Ceklek–

"Ohayou." Deidara, pria dengan rambut pirang panjang itu melangkah menuju meja guru.

"Ohayou mo Sensei."

Deidara duduk di kursi. "Baik, Sensei langsung saja. Hari ini kalian akan melukis model."

"Eh, benarkah? Ku harap modelnya sexy!" Kiba menampakan senyum mesumnya.

Lee berdiri, lalu mengepalkan tangan kanannya ditinjukan ke udara. "Ini baru semangat masa muda!"

"Merepotkan."

"Melukis ya?"

Brakk_

Suara yang diakibatkan mistar panjang Deidara, menghentikan argumen mereka tentang lukisan.

"Harap tenang!"

Hening.

"Arigatou. Begini, akan Sensei jelaskan. Soal modelnya adalah teman sekelas kalian. Cara mainnya berpasangan, siswa-siswi. Kalian lihat?" Deidara mengangkat toples berpita merah muda dan satu toples berpita biru yang ada dihadapannya.

"Toples?"

Deidara menoleh ke arah Kiba. "Ya. Toples berpita merah muda berisi nomor undian untuk para siswi, begitupun toples yang berpita biru berisi nomor undian bagi para siswa."

"Jadi... Setiap yang nomor undiannya sama jadi pasangan?"

"Sakura benar." Deidara menoleh ke arah Sakura lalu tersenyum.

"Sekarang silahkan kalian ambil undiannya dengan tertib."

"Hai Sensei!"

...

"Sudah?"

"Sudah Sensei!"

"Silahkan buka."

"Forhead, kau dapat nomor berapa?" Ino agak mengintip ke arah kertas Sakura.

Sakura menoleh. "Empat. Kau Pig?"

"Enam. Kira-kira siapa ya pasangan ku?" Gumam Ino.

Gadis berambut merah muda itu mengendikan bahu. "Mana ku tahu!"

"Dasar Forhead!"

Kepala merah muda Sakura melirik Hinata. "Hinata-chan dapat nomor berapa?"

"Lima. Kalau Sakura-chan?" Tanpa Hinata ketahui seorang pemuda sedang menyeringai kearahnya.

"Empat. Ku harap pasangan ku tampan." Sakura menepuk kedua pipinya yang merona.

"Dasar Forhead, seperti yang bisa melukis saja!"

"Kau juga Pig!"

"Kau dapat nomor berapa Kiba?"

"Delapan. Kau Lee?"

"Sepuluh."

"Sudah tahu nomor undian kalian?"

Semua murid menoleh ke arah Deidara. "Sudah Sensei."

"Kalian cari pasangannya."

Seketika seluruh kelas heboh mencari pasangan melukis. Hinata, gadis manis itu beranjak dari kursinya. Tenten saja sudah berangkat dari tadi untuk mencari pasangannya. Sekarang Hinata seperti anak kecil yang kehilangan ibunya.

"Sebenarnya siapa pasangan ku?" Gumamnya. Manik lavender Hinata menatap keseluruh kelas. Ia melihat Sakura berpasangan dengan Sasuke. Ino dengan Sai, Kiba dengan Tamaki. Dan banyak lagi.

Dengan pipi yang menggembung karena sebal, Hinata berbalik. "A-aw." Ia mengelus keningnya yang terasa pening karena_

'Dada siapa ini?' Membentur dada bidang seseorang.

"Ck, ceroboh."

'Suara ini_'

Manik lavender gadis indigo itu membulat. "Na-Namikaze-san?"

"Hn."

"Se_"

"Cepat kita keluar."

Hinata berkedip. "Kita? Keluar?"

Pemuda pirang itu memutar bola mata bosan. "Ya. Semua orang telah mengambil peralatannya di ruang lukis."

"Huh?"

'Gadis ini lemot sekali.'

"Ikut aku." Dengan kesabaran menipis Naruto menarik lengan Hinata.

Hinata yang belum sadar lengannya di tarik hanya memasang muka polos. "Ki-kita? Berarti kita_"

Naruto tersenyum miring. "Hn. Satu kelompok."

'Kami-sama bagaimana ini?!'

.

.

Disinilah Hinata sekarang. Taman belakang sekolah, yang menyuguhkan pemandangan berupa pohon sakura yang sedang bermekaran, bangku taman, dan juga bunga-bunga yang sedang bermekaran.

Memang, sesudah mengambil alat lukis; kanvas, pensil, dan standing/easel–tempat untuk meletakkan kanvas, jadi dengan easel melukis jadi lebih mudah– melukis kali ini bertema hitam putih. Jadi tidak memerlukan pewarna.

Dan juga yang Hinata dengar dari Deidara lukisan ini harus selesai 2 jam pelajaran, tempat melukisnya juga bebas. Dan, Hinata berharap bisa melukis dengan baik.

"Hyuuga."

Hinata menoleh. "Y-ya?"

Pemuda pirang itu mengendikan dagu ke arah bangku taman. "Duduk disana."

"Hai."

Naruto. Pemuda itu lalu memasang kanvas pada standing. Lalu ia duduk di bangku yang berhadapan dengan Hinata.

"Kau tegang sekali." Naruto tersenyum miring.

"Be-benarkah?"

"Hn. Santai saja, aku hanya akan melukis mu. Setelah ini kau yang melukis." Ya, memang harus seperti itu, siswi melukis siswa dan siswa melukis siswi.

Kepala indigo itu mengangguk. "Hai."

Naruto menatap ke arah kanvas lalu menatap Hinata. "Tunggu disini." Ia melangkah menjauhi Hinata. Meninggalkan sang gadis yang kebingungan karena di tinggal sendirian.

Sambil menunggu Naruto yang entah kemana, Hinata menatap pemandangan musim semi. Taman belakang Konoha Gakuen, memang ditumbuhi banyak sekali bunga sakura, apalagi sekarang sedang musim semi jadi bunganya bermekaran. "Sugoi..."

"Ini." Perhatiannya teralihkan pada sekuntum bunga mawar merah muda yang diangsurkan tangan seseorang.

Kepala Hinata mendongkak. "U-untuk apa?"

"Supaya kau tidak terlalu polos." Hinata pikir, orang yang memberikan bunga cantik ini adalah pangeran berkuda putih berhati bersih. Ini! Bukan sesuai harapan Hinata, yang datang malah pemuda pirang dengan hati bengis menyodorkan bunga mawar.

"Um.." Gumam Hinata seadanya.

"Pose yang benar." Naruto tersenyum miring.

Pipi Hinata menggembung. 'Menyebalkan...'

Naruto kembali ke arah bangku yang tadi ia tinggalkan guna mencari bunga. Ia menatap Hinata yang sedang duduk sambil memegang bunga mawar di tangan kanannya, rambut bagian kirinya diselipkan kebelakang telinga, beberapa anak rambut bagian kanannya membelai pipi tembamnya karena angin nakal, juga duduknya yang tumpang kaki membuatnya terkesan manis dan cantik.

'Kawaii.' Batin Naruto seraya menatap Hinata tanpa berkedip.

Kepala bersurai pirang itu menggeleng. 'Apa yang ku pikirkan?' Tangan tannya menyentuh dada kirinya yang berdetak dua kali lipat. Juga rasa hangat dihatinya yang selalu ia rasakan hanya dengan dekat sang gadis bersurai indigo. 'Perasaan apa ini?'

...

"Selesai."

Pegal, itulah yang dirasakan Hinata, belum lagi setelah ini ia harus melukis Namikaze Naruto –orang yang sangat menyebalkan bagi Hinata –

Pemuda tampan itu melambaikan tangan. "Sini."

Hinata menurut, ia bangkit dari duduknya menuju ke arah Naruto. Manik lavendernya berbinar, menatap lukisan yang sangat mirip dengan dirinya. "Sugoi..."

"Hebat bukan?" Senyum manis Hinata berikan kepada Naruto.

"Hai, arigatou."

Naruto beranjak dari duduknya. "Sekarang giliran ku." Ia menatap tajam sang gadis. "Awas kalau jelek."

Pipi tembam gadis Hyuuga itu menggembung. "Hai, hai, jika jelek salah sendiri."

"Apa kata mu?!"

Hinata gelagapan. "A-ano ma-maksud ku, Namikaze-san silahkan pose."

"Hn."

Naruto bersandar di bawah pohon sakura di samping bangku taman yang Hinata duduki. Ia bersandar disana dengan headphone yang bertengger di kepala pirangnya, tangan tannya ditenggelamkan di saku celana hitam yang ia kenakan.

Hinata berkedip. Melihat betapa kerennya pose Naruto. 'Apa bisa aku melukisnya?'

"Apa aku terlalu tampan untuk kau lukis?"

Hunata berkedip. "Bu-bukan be_"

"Cepatlah Bakpao, aku pegal."

Pemuda pirang itu tersenyum dalam hati melihat pipi tembam nan putih milik Hinata menggembung. 'Perasaan apa ini?'

"Hai... Hai..."

'Menyebalkan.'

.

.

2 jam yang terasa singkat itu berlalu, sekarang para murid kelas 2-1 berkumpul di ruang lukis dengan pasangannya masing-masing.

Deidara menatap ke seluruh ruangan, memastikan semua muridnya hadir. 'Lengkap.' Batinnya.

"Nah, karena semuanya sudah hadir. Sensei minta, beri judul lukisan kalian di sudut kiri. Sedangkan di bagian bawah sudut kanan, tandatangan penggambar."

Ruang lukis yang tadinya hening sekarang ribut, mendiskusikan judul apa untuk lukisannya.

Naruto tersenyum miring. Di otak jeniusnya telah terpikir apa judul yang pas untuk lukisannya. Ia menulis di sudut kiri_

Bakpao Hyuuga.

Manik lavender Hinata membulat. Tadinya sih ia iseng-iseng saja mengintip akan dinamai apa dia oleh Naruto. Dan binggo! Tebakannya tak meleset. Naruto menamainya 'Bakpao Hyuuga'

"Na-Namikaze-san? Kenapa Ba-Bakpao Hyuuga?"

Naruto menoleh. "Terserah, inikan lukisan ku."

"Ta_"

"Dan lagi, pipi mu mirip Bakpao." Entah refleks atau apa, Naruto mengangkat tangannya lalu mencubit pipi tembam Hinata.

Hinata merona. "A-apa?"

"Hn. Salahkan pipi mu."

Hinata memasang muka cemberut, yang justru membuat hati Naruto menghangat.

'Perasaan apa ini?'

'Kenapa tidak ku namai itu saja.'

Dengan semangat, jemari lentiknya mengoreskan pensil. Dan_

Ki_

"Mau apa kau?" Suara berat dan berdesis itu membuat Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Me-menamai lukisan."

Manik sapphire Naruto memicing. "Awas. Jika kau menamai ku yang tidak-tidak."

Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya. Betapa menyebalkannya dia, dasar egois!, pikirnya.

"Kau. Namai dengan benar!"

Dengan sedikit menggerutu dan berat hati Hinata menulis_

Naruto Namikaze

"Anak baik." Pemuda pirang itu mengusap kepala Hinata.

Merona. Itulah yang Hinata sudah duga pada pipi tembamnya. Sudah dua kali, hari ini Naruto selalu membuat wajahnya merona. Bukannya kesal, Hinata malah merasa hangat.

"Sudah minna-san."

"Hai Sensei."

"Silahkan kumpulkan." Sontak semua murid mengumpulkan lukisan karyanya.

...

"Oh, ya." Sahutan Deidara memperoleh perhatian dari murid kelas 2-1.

"Dua minggu yang akan datang, Sensei menugaskan kalian untuk bernyanyi."

"Huh? Nyanyi?"

"Ya ampun aku tidak rela suara emas ku di dengar orang lain~"

"Lebay kau Pig! Suara mu itu cempreng!"

"Apa?! Sirik saja kau Forhead!"

"Aku siap mendengarkan suara emas ku."

"Urasai Lee!"

"Harap tenang."

Hening.

"Nah, kalian akan duet."

Sakura memekik girang. "Apa?! Lalu siapa pasangan kami Sensei?"

"Pasangan melukis kalian."

Glek– susah payah Hinata menelan ludahnya. Kepalanya menoleh ke arah samping, dimana ia melihat pemuda pirang yang berwajah datar. Seakan-akan tidak peduli dengan pengumuman yang disampaikan Deidara. Apa bisa dia menyanyi, pikir Hinata.

"Apa?" Hinata tersentak saat tiba-tiba Naruto menoleh kearahnya dengan wajah datar.

"Ti-tidak."

Naruto tersenyum miring. "Bilang saja terpesona."

"Bu-bukan."

"Terserah. Ku harap suara mu tidak jelek."

Pipi Hinata menggembung. "Hai... Hai..."

'Namikaze-san itu bersuara datar, apa benar bisa bernyanyi?'

.

.

"Pig? Ku rasa kau beruntung sekali melukis dengan Sai-kun."

Ino menelan kentang goreng lemak rendah itu dimulutnya. "Apa? Tak tahukah kau Forhead?" Sakura menggeleng. "Dia memang tampan, tapi senyumannya tidak tulus. Aku bingung kenapa dia bisa melukis, sedangkan bagaimana membedakan senyum tulus dan senyum palsu pun tak tahu. Pelukiskan harus menggunakan perasaan."

Kepala merah jambu Sakura mengangguk. "Aku setuju Pig!"

"Lalu, kau sendiri bagaimana dengan Sasuke-kun?"

"Ck, sama saja dengan mu. Pose dia saat di lukis hanya tidur di bangku taman."

Ino tertawa mendengar nasib sahabatnya.

"Sama-sama bernasib jelek, jangan saling mengejek." Sakura dan Ino menoleh ke arah Tenten yang sedang makan ramen.

"Apa?" Tenten merasa risih dipandangi dengan mata menyipit.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana Tenten-chan?"

"Ya, nasib mu?" Tanya Ino.

Tenten menghela nafas. Lalu ia menaruh sumpit dimangkuknya. "Kalian tahu Lee?" Ino, Sakura, dan Hinata mengangguk. "Dia pasangan ku."

Hening.

Sampai tawa Sakura dan Ino terdengar ke seluruh kantin. Sontak, sebagian orang yang terganggu menoleh. Sedangkan Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Ck, dia itu sangat merepotkan! Beberapa kali ganti pose, kadang berdiri sambil tersenyum lebar, sok cool'lah, inilah, itulah, kepala ku sampai pusing."

"Kasihan kau Tenten-chan." Sakura menyeka air mata di sudut matanya karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

Tenten berdecak. Ia menoleh ke arah Hinata yang sedang mengunyah roti kacang. "Hinata-chan?"

Hinata menoleh. "Ya?"

"Bagaimana dengan Namikaze-san?"

Sakura dan Ino menganguk, menyetujui pertanyaan Tenten.

Gadis berambut indigo itu menelan roti kacangnya. "Ta-tak jauh beda dengan kalian. Namikaze-san'kan bermuka datar."

Ketiga gadis berambut beda warna itu menghela nafas.

"Memang pasangan kita itu bermuka datar, kecuali Lee." Gumam Ino.

"Kau beruntung Hinata-chan."

"Huh?" Hinata menoleh ke arah Sakura.

"Pasangan duet mu itu Namikaze-san, kan?"

Hinata menganguk. "Beruntung apanya? Suara Namikaze-san itu datar da-dan dingin."

"Memang kau tidak tahu Hinata-chan?" Kali ini, kepala indigo itu menoleh ke arah gadis berambut pirang.

"Me-memangnya apa?"

"Dia vokalis band Konoha Gakuen."

Manik lavender Hinata terbelalak. "Vo-vokalis?"

"Hu'um. Kau tidak tahu Hinata-chan?" Hinata menggeleng memandang Tenten. "Memangnya saat mereka pentas Hinata-chan kemana?"

Pipi tembam itu menggembung. Ia sedang berpikir kemana ia selalu pergi saat pentasnya Naruto. Ah, Hinata ingat! "Saat kelas X, aku jadi seksi konsumsi untuk yang pentas, ja-jadi aku di belakang panggung, semester keduanya aku sakit."

Ino mencubit pipi Hinata yang menggembung. "Kawaii... Sayangnya Hinata-chan kuper."

Hinata cemberut.

"Sudah... Sudah... Ayo makan lagi. Nanti ke buru bel."

'Terserah. Ku harap suara mu tidak jelek.' Tiba-tiba terdengarlah suara pemuda pirang dikepalanya. 'Pantas dia bilang begitu.' Batin Hinata lesu.

.

.

"Kau jelek sekali Inu-chan." Pemuda berkulit pucat itu memandang lukisan Kiba, yang di gambar Tamaki. "Aku yakin Tamaki-san kesulitan menggambar mu." Ucapnya dengan senyum aneh.

Istirahat sekarang, memang digunakan X5 untuk melihat-lihat lukisan yang di pajang di ruang lukis.

"Apa kau bilang Zombie?!" Kiba menatap Sai dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Aku setuju dengan Sai." Kepala bersurai coklat Kiba menoleh ke arah pemuda berambut pirang–Naruto–pemuda itu bangkit dari kursi yang ia duduki, menuju ke sudut ruangan, tempat lukisan Kiba di pajang dengan tenang.

Mata Kiba menyipit, telunjuknya yang bebas menunjuk hidung mancung Naruto. "Apa kau bilang?! Enak saja kau Kitsune!_"

"Apalagi gigi taring mu itu susah sekali untuk di gambar." Seakan-akan tidak takut dengan tatapan Kiba yang sanggup menelannya hidup-hidup, Naruto malah terus memanas-manasi Kiba.

"Apa kau_"

"Sasuke, kau kenapa tidur saat di lukis?" Kiba, Naruto, dan Sasuke menoleh ke arah Sai yang memandang lukisan Sasuke.

"Aku malas, daripada bolos lebih baik tidur."

Sai mengangguk. "Kau datar sekali."

"..."

"Tentu, dia hanya punya ekspresi itu. Sama seperti_" Kiba menatap sinis Naruto disebelahnya. "Orang ini! Kasihan Hinata-san harus menggambar orang yang_"

"Jadi ini Hinata-san?"

Manik sapphire Naruto melirik ke arah Sai, pemuda berkulit pucat itu memandang lukisan Hinata tanpa bekedip.

"Manis sekali."

Hati Naruto berdesir aneh, saat Sai mengatakan kata itu. Panas. Itulah yang dirasakan Naruto. 'Perasaan apa ini?'

"Memang, Hinata-san itu manis dan cantik."

Twich. Perempatan muncul di kening Naruto.

"Sayang sekali, dia sekelompok dengan Naruto." Manik sapphire Naruto menatap tajam Sasuke, yang entah kenapa malah ikut-ikutan.

"Andai aku bisa memeluknya saat tidur." Sekarang, sapphire tajam itu memandang Shikamaru yang tidur sambil duduk dengan tangan yang terlipat di depan dada

"Jangan sentuh!" Naruto refleks memegang lengan Sai, saat pemuda itu berusaha menyentuh lukisannya.

"Memang kenapa?"

"Ku bilang jangan ya jangan!" Pemuda pirang itu menghempaskan kasar lengan Sai.

Dan_

Blam.

Ia keluar membanting pintu.

"Lihat, ekspresinya seperti sedang cemburu."

Shikamaru mengangguk. "Ya, kau benar Sai."

"Apa jangan-jangan gadis itu ada hubungannya dengan penyakit Naruto?" Memang, mereka sengaja memanas-manasi Naruto. Mereka sudah curiga saat Naruto membentak Sai di basecamp. Meski mereka tahu, alexithymia Naruto akan kambuh pada akhirnya.

"Ku harap begitu."

.

.

Pusing. Itu yang dirasakan Naruto. Ia bolos pelajaran sekarang, bel masuk sudah berbunyi 10 menit yang lalu, gara-gara ulah sahabatnya alexithymia Naruto kambuh.

Ia bingung dengan perasaannya. Ada sesuatu yang berdesir saat nama Hinata disebut-sebut Sai. Sungguh, ia tidak mau nama Hinata disebutkan Sai. Apalagi Sai memandang lukisan Hinata tanpa berkedip.

Surai pirang bagian depannya Naruto jambak. Lalu ia berbaring menyamping di ranjang UKS. "Kenapa dengannya? Apa dia punya hubungannya dengan penyakit ku."

Sakit, kepalanya sungguh sakit. Semakin ia bingung berekspresi, sakitnya bertambah. "Tega sekali mereka." Naruto menggerutu pada sahabatnya, yang seenak jidat sudah membuat ia kambuh.

"Itai..." Semakin dijambaklah rambutnya. Ia pejamkan matanya erat-erat berharap rasa sakit itu hilang.

Sampai, tak lama kemudian Naruto tertidur karena kesakitan.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

A/N

Author balik lagi niii XD, membawa cerita gaje dan tak bermutu. Masalah saya emang belum selesai, tapi saya berusaha menyelesaikan LIS (Love Is Feeling) dalam lautan masalah saya yang kian menggunung#plak.

Nah, flashbacknya Naru-chan akan saya publish secepatnyaaaaa.. Semoga nggak ada yang kecewa ya*emoticon memelas

Maaf kalo banyak typo, karena ngetik langsung update..

Ok makasih buat yang udah review, follow, fav, and silent reader... Makasih juga sama yang do'ain masalah saya biar selesai. Berkat do'a kalian saya bisa melanjutkan LIS XD.

Sebelumnya saya minta maaf, kalo reviewnya nggak ada yang kebales, soalnya reviewnya ada yang di tampung dulu di e-mail nggak langsung masuk kotak review. Dan karena kecerobohan saya,, E-MAILNYA kehapus. T_ T –_–, sekali lagi maafkan sayaaaaa*bungku-bungkuk* nggak sengaja beneran ^^v.. Saya tuh tipe orang yang ngehargain jerih payah orang, jadi kalo sengaja buat apa 'dihapus' ini mah 'kehapus', maaf*bungkuk-bungkuk*

Langsung aja, saatnya balas review:

Nico Andrian: iyaaaaa.. Akhirnya saya update juga setelah meninggalkan fic yang rasanya udah bulukan XD... Hime emang tembem... #cewektembememanggemesin

Uzumakisrhy: hahaha iya nih XD... OKE! Tapi saya nggak janji ^^v.. Yoshhh ganbatte..

Dewi729: iya santai nih,, ok saya akan update, tapi soal update cepet saya nggak janji ^^v.. Yoshhh semangat..

Darknees Light Emperor: iya. Makasih doanya XD,, boleh, nama FB saya Lavii iya.. Ini dah lanjut.

PacarnyaMarkLee: iya... Semanis madu:v

billyyo566: arigatou:v

TOMBHIB12: iya saya lanjutin kok. Gimana cara ngabarinnya ya? Melon XD.

KrulciferAkitsukii: iya akhirnya :3,, iya ini dah lanjut :3.. Nggak tahu nih, tapi ini fokus ke NaruHina

echymaretha: bentarrrr lagiii.. Sabar ya..

dindra510: gitu ya? Apa ini sudah panjang? Ok arigatou XD

ana: iya, entar saya banyakin :)

Hamura: Naruto nggak phobia wanita. Tapi Naruto mati rasa:)

hime: iya.. Ini udah XD

megahinata: penasaran ya? XD.. Iya ini juga udah update

nawaha: iya.. Akhirnya update juga, saya juga seneng.. Ini juga udah lanjut. Makasih do'anya XD... Yoshhh ganbatte saya terima deh peluk ciumnya.. Malah saya juga, peluk cium juga hehehe

salsal hime: iya. Makasih juga udah review+baca:),, Naru-chan emang cemburu... Iya ini dah lanjut

Desi Rei Hime: hihihi iya... Yoshhh semangat... Iya ini dah lanjut.. XD

Deandra: makasih... XD

Baenah231: iya ini dah lanjut:v

Guest: ini juga udah:v

gates: iya ini juga udah,, semoga saja saya nggak malas :D

samiyatuara09: iya ini juga udah lanjuy XD

hime: ok ini dah lanjut:)

meNHL: hy juga.. Oh iya nggak papa:).. Aminnn makasih do'anya.. Yoshhh semangatttt

Cecep713: iyaaaaa:).. Iya nih, soalnya saya lagi ada masalah:(

Indra223: makasih XD

guest58946324: iya ini juga udah XD

yuHime-chaN: iya nih XD.. Ok ini dah lanjut

Isabella: iya ini dah lanjut... Makasih:D,, yoshhh ganbatte...

To: Hyuuzu Avery "Gomen, pesan di Wattpad nggak ke bales susah ngebalesnya.. Saya nggak ngerti, maklum baru gabung"

Sampai jumpa chapter depan... 👋 (emoticon chapter kemarin ketinggalan:D)

Mind to RnR?

Arigatou minna-san.

~Peluk cium RiuDarkBlue~

.

.

.

20 Maret 2017


	7. Flashback Part I

_Flashback 2 years ago_

"Kyyaaa mereka keren sekali.."

"Ayo Naruto-kun~ ganbatte.."

"Sasuke-kun."

"Kiba-kun, Sai-kun, Shikamaru-kun i love you..."

Teriakan menggema di lapangan basket indoor Konoha Junior High School, salah satu sekolah elit di Tokyo. Sekarang Konoha Junior High dijadikan sebagai tuan rumah basket antar sekolah. Perlombaan basket ini selalu diadakan setiap satu semester sekali, dan sekarang Konoha Gakuen sedang mengadakan babak final melawan Suna Junior High.

"Over bolanya Kiba!"

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Love Is Feeling © RiuDarkBlue

Warning: AU, OOC (cool Naruto), typo sana-sini, asem, garing, maaf jika ide pasaran, alur kecepetan, yang nggak suka harap tekan back. Saya tekankan kembali! Bahwa ini adalah inspirasi saya!

"Percakapan."

'Bicara dalam hati.'

Naruto Namikaze x Hinata Hyuuga

DLDR

.

.

.

"Yo, Naruto ini bolanya!" Pemuda yang di panggil Kiba itu melempar bola basket ke arah Naruto.

Hap.

Ditangkaplah bola bergaris orange itu.

Dug... Dug... Dug...

Sapphire sebiru samudra Naruto menatap tajam ring basket 3 meter dihadapannya. Tidak peduli dengan peluh di wajah tannya, Naruto hanya meneriakan satu kata dihatinya 'Berhasil!'

Dan_

Syutt..

"Yoshhh aku berhasil." Teriaknya dengan cengiran lima jari yang ia miliki.

"Kyyyaaaa kita menang!"

"I love you Naruto-kun..."

"Kau hebat Kitsune!" Sai merangkul pundak Naruto.

Sasuke, Shikamaru, dan Kiba menghampiri pemuda pirang yang di rangkul Sai. Mereka ingin memberikan rasa terima kasih pada sahabat pirangnya itu, karena berkat Naruto Konoha Gakuen menang.

"Ck, Baka Dobe."

Kepala pirang Naruto menoleh. "Apa sih Teme?! "

Bletak.

"Aw... Apa yang kau lakukan Teme?!"

"Itu tanda selamat dari ku."

Bibir Naruto mengerucut. "Lebih baik kau tak mengucapkannya."

Sontak semua orang tertawa.

"Naruto?"

Naruto menoleh. "Eh? Iruka-sensei?" Ia menyapa guru olahraganya.

"Arigatou, berkat mu kita menang." Ya, kerena memang Naruto yang mencetak point paling banyak.

Tengkuk yang tidak gatal itu ia garuk, tidak lupa cengiran lima jari khasnya. "A-ah Sensei, ini juga berkat yang lain kok."

"Tentu, mungkin Naruto sedang beruntung."

"ZOMBIE! Awas kau, dari tadi kau hanya tersenyum, mana senyum mu palsu."

Sai masih tersenyum aneh. "Ini manis Kitsu-chan."

"Kau_"

"Sudah.. Sudah.. Kita foto. Ayo Naruto, kau kaptennya."

"Hai."

Tanpa mereka ketahui seorang pemuda menatap kejadian itu dengan tatapan membunuh.

...

"Ayo siap semuanya?!"

"Hai!"

1

2

3

Cekrek (saya nggak tahu nama kameranya apa, yang tahu harap kasih tahu)

Keluarlah foto pemain basket Konoha Gakuen. Naruto Namikaze sang kapten basket tersenyum dengan cengiran lima jarinya, tidak lupa kedua tangan yang memegang piala. Sasuke hanya berpose cool, Sai tersenyum palsu, Shikamaru tersenyum tipis, dan Kiba menampakan cengiran dengan gigi taringnya.

.

.

"Shit!" Entah sudah ke berapa kali pemuda ini mengumpat. Ia kesal, sudah beberapa kali bertanding basket dan ia selalu jadi runner up. "Shit! Shit! Shit!"

Dugh.

Sebagai pelampiasan amarahnya, tembok malang dihadapannya ia pukul, tidak peduli dengan tangannya yang nanti akan memar.

"Sudahlah Gaara. Mungkin kita belum beruntung."

Jade Gaara menatap tajam Kankuro. "Apa kata mu?! Sialan, jika saja tadi kau tidak telat! Mungkin kita akan menang!"

"Ck, jadi kau menyalahkan ku hah?! Jika kau tidak meninggalkan ku aku tidak akan terlambat! Makanya jangan sok pahlawan! Jika pada akhirnya kau kalah!" Tadi sebelum berangkat Kankuro dan Gaara sempat bertengkar, lalu Gaara meninggalkan Kankuro dengan dalih bisa menang melawan Naruto.

"Sailan kau!" Pemuda bersurai merah itu mencengkram kerah seragam basket Kakaknya. Tangannya yang sudah mengepal siap dilayangkan. Dan_

"Hentikan Gaara-kun!" Sepasang tangan putih mencengkram tangannya.

Gaara menoleh. "Shion?"

"Hu'um. Meski kita gagal kali ini, semester depan masih bisa." Gadis bernama Shion itu tersenyum ke arah Gaara.

Gaara menghempaskan Kankuro. "Kau benar. Tapi kita harus membuat kapten Namikaze itu tidak fokus pada rencananya."

"Aku setuju." Timpal Kankuro.

"Dan aku punya ide." Gaara menoleh ke arah Shion.

"Apa ide mu Baby?"

.

"Apa?!" Gaara dan Kankuro berteriak setelah mendengar ide Shion.

"Tidak, Shion tidak! Apa kau sudah gila?! Kau itu kekasih ku!"

Shion menghela nafas, ia memang sudah menduga akan begini jika ia mengutarakan idenya. Shion mendekat ke arah Gaara, lalu tangannya menggenggam tangan pemuda bersurai merah itu. "Dengar Gaara-kun, hanya kau yang ku cintai, aku hanya menjadikannya jembatan menuju kehancuran tim basketnya. Jika kaptennya gagal, sudah dipastikan anggotanya pun akan hancur."

Gaara menatap amethys Shion dalam-dalam, mencari kebohongan di balik ide gila sang kekasih. Ia sempat terkejut berat, saat Shion mengatakan akan menjadi pacar Naruto, berselingkuh secara terang-terangan dihadapannya, katanya untuk mengecoh konsentrasi Naruto.

"Apa... Kau yakin?"

"Of course Baby. Aku yakin, hanya kau yang ku cintai."

Dengan berat hati Gaara mengangguk. "Aku percaya pada mu."

"Umm arigatou."

"Ingat! Jangan sampai kau jatuh cinta padanya!"

"Tentu!"

Lalu_

Cup.

Gaara mengecup pipi Shion

.

.

.

 _2 week later_

September, dimulainya ajaran baru semester ke dua. Pagi ini memang udara cukup dingin, karena akan memasuki musim gugur. Naruto Namikaze, pemuda dengan surai pirang, melangkahkan kaki dengan semangat ke arah halte bus. Untuk apa? Tentu saja menunggu bus dan tebar pesona di tahun ajaran baru. Berhasil! Rencananya selalu saja berhasil, Naruto Namikaze memang memiliki pesona yang kuat.

Kepala pirangnya menoleh, disana, di bangku halte ada yang menarik perhatiannya, gadis berambut pirang pucat yang sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya seakan-akan hanya ada dia disana.

Naruto mendekat ke arah gadis berambut pirang. "Ehem!" Ia berdehem ringan, dan berhasil mengalihkan perhatian gadis itu.

Shion menoleh. "Ya?"

"Boleh aku duduk disini?"

Shion terseyum tipis. 'Lihat Gaara-kun, baru segini saja aku sudah berhasil.' Kepala pirang pucatnya mengangguk. "Tentu."

"Arigatou." Cengiran lima jari Naruto tampilkan. Tengkuk yang tidak gatal itu ia garuk. "Ano... Aku seperti belum pernah melihat mu."

Shion mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponselnya. "Aku baru pindah rumah, dan aku siswi Suna Junior High."

'Tepatnya Gaara-kun yang mengantarkan ku pagi tadi.'

Mulut Naruto membulat membentuk huruf 'o'

Disanalah awal perkenalan mereka. Saking akrabnya keduanya mengobrol, mereka sampai bertukar nomor ponsel.

.

.

"Kitsune?"

Naruto menoleh. "Apa sih Kiba?"

"Bagaimana jika kita berlima membuat nama. Semacam geng atau group."

Alis pemuda pirang itu menukik. Kemudian bibir tipisnya tersenyum. "Boleh juga, apa namanya?"

"Kalau mau. Harus ada angka lima."

"Yo, Sasuke benar." Sai tersenyum.

"5 Kiba's."

Naruto memasang muka jijik. "Apa?! Mana sudi!"

"Biasa saja kau!"

"Mana mau nama geng_"

"_5."

"X5."

Hening.

Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, dan Sai, menoleh ke arah Shikamaru yang sedang tiduran di atap sekolah. "X5?" Gumam Sai.

Mata yang tadinya menutup ia buka. "Ya itulah nama geng kita."

Semua tersenyum. "Aku setuju!"

.

.

Bosan. Kiba sungguh bosan, siang ini ia kesepian. Sasuke sibuk dengan headphonenya, Sai dengan lukisannya, Shikamaru dengan mimpi indahnya. Ia melirik ke arah pemuda pirang yang duduk tak jauh didekatnya.

Alis Kiba mengernyit, melihat Naruto yang senyam-senyum sendiri. Apa si Kitsune sudah gila?, pikirnya. Sampai ia semakin merasa yakin bahwa Naruto benar-benar tidak waras karena_

"Yeyyyyy." Sasuke, Shikamaru, Sai, dan Kiba, menoleh ke arah Naruto yang sedang lompat-lompat sambil memegang ponsel.

"Kau kenapa Dobe?" Sasuke adalah orang yang pertama buka suara.

"Teme! Aku mencintai mu~" Tanpa di duga Naruto memeluk Sasuke erat, dan membuat ke tiga orang di sana melongo.

Sasuke mendorong Naruto. "Kau gila Dobe?!"

"Ya. Aku sudah gila, cinta ku di terima."

Tunggu? Cinta? Sejak kapan? Bukankah terlalu dini untuk mengenal cinta di usia 15 tahun?

"Cinta? Cinta apa? Dan siapa yang kau suka?"

Pemuda pirang itu menoleh ke arah Shikamaru. Lalu tersenyum lebar. "Shion. Aku sudah mengenalnya 2 bulan lalu. Dan aku baru pacaran."

.

.

Semua anggota club basket sibuk mempersiapkan perlombaan final basket 3 bulan lagi, meski itu masih lama, tapi tim basket Konoha Junior High sudah menyiapkannya. Tentu saja, karena mereka masuk babak final, seperti biasa lawannya... Suna Junior High.

"Kau mau kemana Kitsune? Sebentar lagi latihannya di mulai?"

Kepala pirangnya menoleh ke arah Kiba, lalu menoleh kembali ke arah pintu loker yang tadi ia buka. "Clam down Kiba, nanti juga kembali. Shion bilang hari ini aku harus menjemputnya, dia ada club hari ini."

"Ck, terserah." Kiba melengos pergi."

Naruto hanya menatap punggung Kiba yang menjauhinya.

Drrrttt... Drrrttt...

Pemuda pirang itu merogoh ponselnya.

From: Shion-chan.

To: Me.

Naruto-kun dimana?

Senyum lebarnya nampak, saat mendapat pesan dari kekasihnya, cinta pertamanya, orang yang telah menipunya, demi menjadikan Gaara seorang pemenang.

To: Shion-chan.

From: Me.

Tunggu aku Shion-chan, aku sedang di jalan.

Senyum lima jari ia tampilkan. Melihat beberapa detik kemudian, balasan dari sang kekasih tiba.

From: Shion-chan.

To: Me.

Bagaimana jika kita ke Tokyo Land?:)

Tanpa ia ketahui, di sebrang sana, Shion tersenyum licik.

From: Naruto-kun.

To: Me.

Oke. Tunggu aku :*

"Lihat Gaara-kun, aku berhasil."

Gaara mengelus rambut Shion. "Ku percayakan pada mu."

...

"Kemana Naruto?" Tanya Shikamaru saat melihat Kiba memasuki lapangan basket indoor.

"Mana ku tahu, sibuk mungkin dengan pacar barunya."

Alis Shikamaru mengernyit. Biasanya Naruto yang sangat antusias jika menyangkut tentang basket, tapi sekarang! Sahabat pirangnya itu malah pergi kencan dengan kekasih pirangnya.

"Siapa nama kekasihnya?"

Sai menoleh. "Shion. Anak Suna Junior High."

"Kau kenal dia, Shika?" Sasuke menatap ke arah Shikamaru yang sedang memikirkan siapa kekasih Naruto.

"Entahlah..."

Shion... Shion... Shion...

Ah ya!

"Bukankah dia orang yang pas itu didatangi Gaara, bahkan Gaara juga memanggilnya Shion saat break main basket. Bahkan, dia meminta minum saat itu."

Sasuke, Sai, dan Kiba terdiam. Mencoba mencerna apa yang dikatakan Shikamaru. Otak jenius Shikamaru memang tak perlu diragukan.

"Mungkin dia manager tim basketnya."

"Tidak mungkin, Sai. Jika dia manager tim basketnya. Mana mungkin mengambilkan minum hanya untuk Gaara saja."

"Apa... Dia kekasihnya?"

Shikamaru menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "Entahlah, kita harus mencari tahu. Jika benar, untuk apa dia menjadi kekasih Naruto."

.

.

"Bianglalanya seru sekali!"

Naruto menoleh ke arah gadis disampingnya. "Tentu saja."

"Ne, Naruto-kun?"

"Hm?" Naruto menatap Shion yang sedang memakan permen kapas.

"Apa Naruto-kun tidak latihan basket?"

"Biasanya sih. Tapi aku malas sekarang. Lagi pula masih lama. Shion-chan'kan lebih penting." Ia tersenyum lima jari.

"Apa menyusun strategi basket itu sulit?"

"Emm... Entahlah... Lagi pula itu_" Naruto termenung. Kenapa jadi membahas ini, pikirnya. Ia menoleh ke arah Shion, alisnya bertautan. "Kenapa kita membahas ini?"

Shion tersenyum kikuk. "A-ano, tidak apa-apa. A-aku ke toilet dulu."

...

"Hampir saja." Batin Shion. Ia merogoh ponsel di tas selempang miliknya.

Jemarinya mengklik tombol kontak_

Gaara-kun calling

Tut... Tut... Tut...

"Hallo, Baby?"

"Ya. Gaara-kun. Aku dapat informasi, dia selalu latihan dari sekarang. Dan... Saat ku tanya bagaimana menyusun strateginya, Naruto tidak mengatakannya."

Di sebrang sana Gaara menggertakan giginya. "Arigatou untuk infonya Baby. Baik-baiklah dengannya. Aishiteru."

"Aishiteru yo, Baby."

Klik.

.

.

"Yo. Senang berbisnis dengan mu Omoi"

"Aku juga. Aku pergi dulu, Shikamaru!" Pemuda berkulit gelap itu melambaikan tangannya.

...

"Kau dapat infonya Shika." Sai melirik Shikamaru melalui ekor matanya.

Shikamaru mengangguk. "Ya." Ia membuka amplop yang baru saja diterimanya dari Omoi–kerabatnya yang sekolah di Suna Junior High–alisnya mengernyit, melihat begitu banyak foto di dalam amlop yang diberikan Omoi.

"Apa isinya?" Sasuke menghampiri Shikamaru yang entah kenapa malah berdiri di dekat kursi setelah melihat isi amlop coklat dari Omoi.

"Isinya_"

Kiba dan Sai yang juga penasaran menghampiri Sasuke dan Shikamaru yang berdiri kaku di dekat kursi panjang atap sekolah.

"Isinya apa sih?! Jangan buat aku penasaran!" Sembur Kiba. Tangannya ia rentangkan menyusup diantara Sasuke dan Shikamaru.

Mata Kiba membulat. "I-ini_"

"Ini apa?" Rupanya sekarang Sai juga bertindak tidak sabaran. Buktinya, pemuda pucat itu merebut amplop yang di pegang Kiba.

"Shi-Shion dan Gaara... Sepasang kekasih?" Mata onyxnya menatap lekat pada foto-foto yang tadi ia keluarkan. Terlalu banyak foto Shion dan Gaara disana. Ada yang sedang makan, bergandengan tangan, berangkat sekolah bersama, saling meyuapi, dan yang membuat mereka yakin yaitu saat Gaara mencium pipi Shion.

Setelah kecurigaan Shikamaru beberapa waktu yang lalu, mereka sepakat untuk menyelidiki Shion. Menggunakan jasa Omoi, kerabat Shikamaru yang sekolah di Suna Junior High. Dan, tidak sia-sia mereka melakukan itu, hasilnya memuaskan mereka tahu kebenarannya. Shion dan Gaara sepasang kekasih.

"Naruto. Apa dia benar-benar di tipu?"

"Sepertinya ya, Sai."

Sasuke memandang datar foto di tangan Sai. "Lalu, apa tujuannya menjadikan Naruto yang ke dua?"

"Dan. Apakah Gaara tahu Shion mendua?"

Shikamaru menghela nafas. "Entah. Kau benar Kiba. Ada kemungkinan dia tahu dan tidak."

"Kita harus selidiki lagi."

.

.

"Naruto?"

Kepala pirangnya menoleh. "Eh. Kalian?" Ucapnya setelah menoleh melihat kawannya.

"Sedang apa?" Sekedar basa-basi, Shikamaru duduk di hadapan Naruto di ruang ganti.

"Tidak ada." Naruto memasukan ponselnya ke dalam tas hitam di samping.

"Ada yang ingin kami bicarakan."

Alisnya mengernyit. Melihat Sasuke yang entah kenapa tampak sangat datar dari biasanya. Seperti memendam kekesalannya, memang ada apa?, pikirnya.

Naruto tersenyum lebar. "Apa sih? Kalian seperti menginterogasi ku saja." Sedikit candaan Naruto ucapkan.

"Ini." Sapphire birunya menatap amplop coklat yang diangsurkan Sasuke.

"Apa ini?"

"Buka saja." Sai menatap Naruto yang kebingungan.

Sedikit penasaran, Naruto membuka amlop coklat yang diangsurkan Sasuke. Sapphirenya membulat. Melihat begitu banyak foto kekasihnya dengan Gaara–saingan basketnya– hatinya panas, darahnya seolah berdesir. "Apa ini?" Suara Naruto terdengar dingin.

Sasuke, Shikamaru, Sai, dan Kiba, tersentak mendengar nada suara Naruto yang selalu ceria, mendadak dingin. "Shion dia_"

"Kalian menipu ku?!" Kepala Naruto mendongkak menatap Sasuke.

Sapphire dan onyx saling beradu. "Ck, Dobe. Dengar du_"

Naruto mendesis. "Sudah ku duga. Kalian tidak suka aku pacaran?!" Manik sapphirenya menatap satu persatu sahabatnya. "Sikap kalian berubah! Memang apa salah ku?!" Sahabatnya memang berubah sikap semenjak ia punya kekasih. Jika Naruto membicarakan Shion, mereka mengalihkan pembicaraan atau bahkan pergi.

Amarah Kiba memuncak. Tanpa aba-aba ia maju ke arah Naruto. Tangannya medorong tubuh sahabat pirangnya itu beradu dengan tembok. Lalu Kiba mencengkram kerah baju basket Naruto. "Kau itu bodoh ya?! Shion dan Gaara itu pacaran! Bahkan sudah 1 tahun!"

Deg!

"Dia manager basketnya Kiba!"

Hening.

Shikamaru menghela nafas. Ia sudah menduga, pasti itu alasan Shion untuk dekat dengan Gaara, yang notabene kekasihnya.

"Naruto?" Naruto menoleh ke arah Shikamaru.

"..."

"Dia benar-benar kekasih Gaara."

Tangan tan Naruto menghempaskan tangan Kiba yang mencengkramnya. "Bicara apa kalian ini?! Jangan bercanda! Dia itu managernya!"

"Naruto!" Sai yang tadinya bungkam buka suara. Ia sudah jengah melihat Naruto membela Shion yang sudah terbukti salah. Sudah jelas foto itu membuktikannya. Gaara menggandeng Shion, menyuapi, kencan, dan satu hal yang Naruto lupakan... Yaitu foto Shion yang di cium Gaara. "Ku kira kau jenius." Ya. Kemana sahabat pirangnya yang jenius?

"..."

"Kau tertipu oleh gadis hingga seperti ini? Keh, menggelikan." Sasuke tersenyum remeh.

"..."

"Itu kami yang menyelidiki." Shikamaru menjelaskan secara gamblang bahwa ia, Sasuke, Kiba, dan Sai yang menyelidikinya. Sesudah kecurigaannya terhadap Shion seminggu yang lalu, mereka membuntuti Shion di Suna Junior High.

"Aku pergi–" Ucapnya.

Dan_

Blam.

Pintu ruang ganti di banting Naruto.

"Apa persahabatan kita akan hancur?" Kiba menggumam lirih.

"Aku harap tidak. Sekarang aku percaya istilah, cinta itu buta." Sai menepuk bahu Kiba.

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Hn. X5 baru di bentuk 3 bulan lalu."

Shikamaru mengangguk. "Dan... Ini pertengkaran pertama kita selama 8 tahun."

.

.

Pemuda pirang itu megusap kasar wajah tampannya.

"Kuso!" Umpatan itu sudah sekian kalinya ia umpatkan. Kepalanya pusing, sudah satu minggu ia dan sahabatnya tak saling bertegur sapa. Dan yang membuat ia jengkel. Seminggu pula Shion sulit di hubungi.

Tangan Naruto mengambil ponsel yang ia lempar sembarang arah di kasur king sizenya. Jemarinya mengklik tombol kontak lalu_

Shion-chan calling.

Tut... Tut... Tut...

Tut... Tut... Tut...

"Sorry the number_"

Klik.

"Kusooo!"

'Kau itu bodoh ya?! Shion dan Gaara itu pacaran! Bahkan sudah 1 tahun!'

'Dia benar-benar kekasih Gaara.'

'Ku kira kau jenius.'

'Kau tertipu oleh gadis hingga seperti ini? Keh, menggelikan.'

'Itu kami yang menyelidiki.'

"Ck," Berdecak sebal mengingat perkataan sahabatnya. Naruto agak ragu dengan apa yang dikatakan sahabatnya. Selama 1 bulan menjadi kekasih Shion, Naruto nyaman-nyaman saja. Tapi... Saat mereka kencan, Shion selalu membicarakan tentang basket. Jika di tanya kenapa? Shion menjawab, 'Aku hanya menyukainya.'

Naruto menggulingkan tubuhnya jadi tengkurap. Tangannya mengacak surai pirang yang sudah tak berbentuk. "Kuso! Kenapa dengan mereka?"

Meraba kembali permukaan kasur, guna mencari ponsel. Jemari tannya mengetik pesan.

To: Shion-chan

From: Me

Kita bertemu di cafe dekat Suna Junior High besok. Pukul 13:00 tepat.

Send

Kebetulan besok hari minggu ia free. Apalagi setelah pertengkaran dengan sahabatnya. Mereka sudah tak saling menghubungi, tak saling berkumpul di basecamp. Jujur saja, dalam hatinya ada perasaan rindu terhadap Shikamaru yang hobby tidur, muka datar Sasuke, senyum aneh Sai, dan berdebat dengan Kiba.

"Aku rindu kalian." Gumamnya.

.

.

"Kita kencan besok ya Gaara-kun~"

Gaara menoleh ke arah Shion. Lalu tersenyum. "Tentu Baby."

"Bagaimana jika di cafe dekat Suna Junior High?"

"Tentu. Apapun yang kau inginkan Baby."

Drrrttt... Drrrttt...

Shion merogoh ponsel di saku roknya.

From: Naruto-kun

To: Me

Kita bertemu di cafe dekat Suna Junior High besok. Pukul 13:00 tepat.

Manik amethys Shion membulat. "Ga-Garaa-kun?"

"Ya. Baby?"

"Ja-jangan ke cafe sana saja ya?"

Alis imajiner Gaara mengernyit. "Kenapa?"

"A-aku di ajak ke sana oleh Naruto. Sudah seminggu ini aku lost contact dengannya. Karena aku menghabiskan waktu dengan mu."

Gigi Gaara saling beradu. "Pukul berapa?"

"13:00 tepat."

"Kita bisa pergi ke sana pukul 11:00, kan?"

Senyum Shion mengembang. "Tentu."

Dan_

Cup.

Gaara mengecup pipi kekasihnya.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

A/N

Flashbacknya kepanjangan ya:'(? Gomen ngecewain... Chapter depan masih flashback, sekarang baru setengahnya.. Untuk itu saya update cepet, apa benar? Biasanyakan 15 hari sekali*nyengir*

Semoga nggak ada yang kecewa ya? And, semoga rasa penasarannya terbayar:)

Then, pantengin aja kalo masih penasaran... Mau di satu chapterin takut kepanjangannnnn... Jadi di dua chapterin aja XD.. Takut reader pegel bacanya:D

Mungkin chapter depan akan sedikit panjang, mungkinnnnn itu juga, dan ada adegan NaruHina*nyengir*

Saya tekankan, bahwa fanfic saya ini adalah hasil karya saya, saya mohon, jika yang nggak suka nggak usah baca aja, saya juga udah tekenin di atas...

Ok arigatou buat yang udah review, follow, fav, and silent reader...

Saatnya balas review:

uzu ziite: makasih XD...

Indra223: iya ini dah lanjut... Makasih do'anya aminnnnn XD... Berkat do'a Indra-san saya update:)

KrulciferAkitsukii: ini udah update#plak... Makasih:).. Ini malah nggak ada adegan NH:(.. Gomen:).. Nanti saya banyakin deh

Uzumakisrhy: ini udah flashback malahan kepanjangan:(

161200-chan: makasih:)... Yoshhh ganbatte... Ini malah kecepetan:(

firdaus minato: ok ini udah:)

TOMBHIB12: ini udah lanjut XD

websterxgame: ini juga udah XD

pengagumlavender26: namanya juga Naruto –_– hehehe.. Udah nggak punya perasaan nggak peka lagi#plak XD... Iya nih hihihi... Ini udah lanjut

Cecep713: makasih... Iya ini dah lanjuttt... XD

Lavienda: makasih XD... Iya ini udah lanjut...

Hyuuzu Avery: hello juga:D.. Saya boleh nggak panggil kakak juga sama Hyuuzu-san?, iya nggak papa malas login juga, iya makasih.. Nggak tahu kenapa balas di wattpad kok sulit ya? Malah di suruh verifikasi e-mail, udah di verifikasi sebanyak 20 kali lebih tetap aja nggak bisa:(.. Aminnn moga Naru-chan cepet sembuh, nih saya lagi cari cara:).. Masih kurang tahu mau nyanyi apaan XD... Iya ini juga udah lanjut.. Iya aminnnnn makasih do'anya:) with love too (ditengah tugas yang menumpuk juga XD) sign~ RiuDarkBlue

nawaha: iyaaaaa... Akhirnya saya update juga XD... Ini juga udah chapter selanjutnya... Saya terima peluk cium nawaha-san, malah saya balas juga nih, peluk cium juga hehehe XD...

yuHime-chaN: iya makasih udah review:), konfilknya nggak tahu nih, mungkin kapan-kapan aja#plak... Sekarang saya mau ngebongkar kenapa Naru-chan bisa sakit dulu.. Udah itu mungkin ada sesuatu yang baru, coba tebak? XD... Orang ketiganya saya pikir-pikir dulu deh,.. Iya ini dah lanjut, makasih udah menanti hihihi... Aminnnnn... Saya harap saya selalu sehat berkat do'a yuHime-san dan reader yang lain, makasih do'anya:).. Seneng deh:D .

Hamura: ada Hamura-san, malah ada yang sampai meninggal, emang Hinata bisa nyanyi di sini

Guest: ok, makasih.. Ini juga udah lanjut..:)

hima: iya, ini dah lanjut:)

megahinata: nggak tahu chapter berapa Naruto bakal nyadar perasaannya ma Hinata, yang pasti bakalan nyadar kok:).. Gomen, chapter ini flashbacknya... Iya ini dah lanjut..

salsal hime: iya akhirnya terbalas juga XD

naruhinasalma: hihihi... Sama-sama:).. Makasih juga udah baca+review:)

Aika747: iya.. Naru-chan emang cemburu... Iya, saya akan jaga kesehatan, buat bisa nyelesain fanfic ini, juga semoga bisa membuat karya yang lain, aminnnn makasih:)... Yoshhh ganbatte

Guest: iya, ini juga udah lanjut:)

DarkYagami99: makasih,, iya ini juga udah lanjut, makasih dah nunggu:).. Mungkin chapter depan lebih panjang

dindra510: iya ini dah lanjut:)

Isabella: hihihi... Iya ini dah lanjut:) 😄

Shiro ryuuki: iya ini juga dah update.. Makasih Shiro-san:)

HL: saya akan berusaha:D... Yoshhhhh semangattttt

Neng275: aduh akan apa nih... XD?

guest58946324: iya nanti saya tambahin, takut kepanjangan XD... Apa ini termasuk nggak lama?

Sampai jumpa chapter depan...👋

Mind to RnR?

Arigatou minna-san.

~Peluk cium RiuDarkBlue~

.

.

.

01 April 2017


	8. Flashback Part II End

Manik sapphire Naruto menatap jam di pergelangan tangan kirinya. "Pukul 11:30." Gumamnya. Masih satu jam lebih untuk janjinya dengan Shion.

Naruto menatap ke seluruh ruangan. Cafe ini memang terdiri dari sofa-sofa yang di sekat dengan kaca tebal yang agak buram. Ia memilih duduk di tengah-tengah sofa yang di sekat kaca kanan-kiri.

Tangannya merogoh saku celana jeansnya. Memilih memainkan game terbaru diponselnya. Ia memang sengaja datang lebih awal. Agar menghilangkan stres yang dideritanya akhir-akhir ini.

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Love Is Feeling © RiuDarkBlue

Warning: AU, OOC (cool Naruto), typo sana-sini, asem, garing, maaf jika ide pasaran, alur kecepetan, yang nggak suka harap tekan back. Saya tekankan kembali! Bahwa ini adalah inspirasi saya! Nggak ngejiplak siapapun kecuali karakternya!

"Percakapan."

'Bicara dalam hati.'

Naruto Namikaze x Hinata Hyuuga

DLDR

.

.

.

"Kau memang hebat Baby." Samar-samar telinga Naruto mendengar ucapan seseorang di sebrang.

"Bukan apa-apa... Hanya saja.. Aku tidak tahu, strategi basketnya seperti apa.."

'Su-suara ini?' Kepala pirangnya menoleh ke belakang. Mencoba melihat lebih jelas apa yang bisa dilihatnya dari dinding kaca buram. Manik sapphirenya membulat, di sebrang sana. Shion kekasihnya. Cinta pertamanya. Sedang di rangkul mesra pemuda berambut merah maroon–Gaara–

"Yang pentingkan kita tahu... Dia jarang latihan karena mu." Itu suara Gaara yang terdengar memuakan di telinga Naruto.

Shion tersenyum manis. Yang tak pernah di lihat saat kencan dengan Naruto. "Tak sulit menipu kapten pirang itu_"

Deg!

"–Hanya perlu kerlingan mata dan binggo!" Tawa mereka berdua seakan menggema di telinga Naruto.

'Maafkan aku... Kalian benar Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba, Sai... Shion... Dia hanya memanfaatkan ku.'

"Kita juga tahu teknik main basketnya..." Shion terkikik.

Tangan Naruto mengepal.

"Ya. Baby dia memang bodoh."

Gigi putih Naruto beradu.

"Percuma juara kelas, menang olimpiade, atau bahkan jadi kapten basket... Jika dia masih bisa di tipu oleh seorang gadis..."

Manik sapphire Naruto terpejam. Mencoba menetralkan amarahnya.

"Tapi ingat! Kau harus putus dengannya 3 bulan lagi."

Deg!

'Bukankah itu final main basket?'

"Tentu Baby."

Cukup! Tubuh, hati, dan pikiran Naruto tidak bisa menerimanya.

Srettt

Ia beranjak dari duduknya

...

Sudah 5 jam ia duduk disini, taman Tokyo. Tak mempedulikan perutnya keroncongan, atau bahkan mantel hitamnya yang basah karena butiran salju.

Manik sapphirenya menatap kosong pada danau beku dihadapannya. Sesak, perih, menyesal, menyedihkan, merepotkan, itulah yang Naruto rasakan.

"AARRGGHH..." Ia berteriak. Tak perlu khawatir ada yang mendengarnya. Toh, taman ini sepi.

Cairan bening mengalir di sudut matanya Naruto usap kasar. "Ck, lemah!" Umpatnya.

Bukan apa-apa, pertama kali mengenal cinta ia disakiti, persahabatannya hancur, hanya gara-gara seorang gadis pirang!

"Kuso!" Naruto menjambak surai pirangnya. Tangannya merogoh saku celananya mengambil ponsel, lalu mengetik sebuah pesan.

To: Shion-chan

From: Me

Kita putus! Jangan menghubungi ku lagi! Murahan!

Send

This contact will be deleted?

Ok

Delete.

Membuka aplikasi chatnya. Ia menemukan.

Shion Hime will be deleted

Block future invitations

Yes.

Delete.

Semua media sosial, foto, video, dan apapun yang berhubungan dengan Shion ia hapus.

Yang terakhir adalah_

Trek–

Ia mematahkan sim cardnya.

Manik sapphirenya terpejam. Menetralkan kembali emosinya. Naruto menghela nafas. Kenapa sesakit ini, pikirnya.

Jemarinya mencengkram permukaan bajunya. Jantungnya terasa lemas, jangan lupakan hatinya yang terasa ngilu. "Baka!" Umpatan itu untuk dirinya sendiri. Naruto merasa bodoh, benar-benar bodoh!

Nafas yang tadinya tidak teratur sekarang mulai teratur. "Aku harus minta maaf..."

"Aku ingin melupakan seluruh... Perasaan... Ini..." Tanpa ia sadari ucapannya terkabul. Untuk itulah... Naruto pada saat itu tanpa sadar melupakan semua perasaannya.

.

.

Gelisah, itulah yang dirasakan gadis bersurai pirang. Ini sudah 5 jam ia menunggu di cafe, untuk menemui kekasih palsunya.

"Naruto, kau dimana?" Gumamnya. Tidak biasanya Naruto terlambat, biasanya yang selalu menunggu itu Naruto, kenapa sekarang jadi dia?

Drrrttt... Drrrttt

Shion merogoh ponsel yang ia letakan di atas meja. Amethysnya membulat, kala melihat_

To: Me

From: Naruto-kun

Kita putus! Jangan menghubungi ku lagi! Murahan!

Deg!

'Na-Naruto memutuskan ku? Apa dia sudah tahu?'

Tanpa babibu jemarinya langsung memanggil nomor sang pemilik_

Naruto-kun calling

"Sorry the num_"

"Ck, sialan! Tidak aktif."

Ia kembali mengklik nomor kontak_

Gaara-kun calling

Tut... Tut... Tut...

"Hallo Baby?"

"Gaara-kun, Naruto dia... Dia... Memutuskan ku.." Entah kenapa Gaara mendengar suara Shion seperti bergetar, menahan tangis, kah?

"Apa? Kapan?"

"Ba-baru saja."

Gaara menghela nafas. "Ahh.. Sudahlah... Lagi pula kita sudah tahu teknik main basketnya."

"Ummm... Jaa.."

"Jaa..."

Klik.

Shion menghela nafas. Entah kenapa ada perasaan ngilu didadanya. Ia mencengkram dada kirinya. "Kenapa disini sakit?"

Jemarinya kembali menggeser layar ponsel, ia melihat aplikasi chatnya. Dan_

"Tidak ada kontak Naruto sama sekali?"

.

.

"Naruto! Bangun!"

"–Nghhh, Kaa-chan... Aku tidak sekolah ya? Badan ku panas."

Manik violet Kushina membulat. "Panas?! Apa kau sakit Naru-chan?" Tangan yang terkepal akan menjitak kepala pirang putranya, sekarang menjadi mengusap lembut helaian pirang Naruto.

"..."

"Ya ampun! Kau panas sekali!"

"Ngghhh..."

"Kita ke Dokter ya?"

Kelopak mata Naruto terbuka, menampakan sapphire birunya. "Tidak usah Kaa-chan. Aku istirahat saja..."

"Hah... Baiklah... Kaa-chan buatkan bubur."

Cup.

Kecupan di kening Kushina berikan pada Naruto.

.

.

"Ini sudah 15 hari semenjak kejadian Naruto dan kita bertengkar." Kiba bergumam lirih. Tangannya kembali meras pelan foto digenggamannya.

"Hn. Kau masih meyimpannya Inu?"

Tanpa menoleh ke arah Sasuke, Kiba mengangguk. "Tentu. Gara-gara foto sialan ini kita jadi bertengkar." Ia menatap horor foto–Gaara yang mencium pipi Shion–seakan-akan foto digenggamannya akan hangus terbakar.

"Naruto juga sudah satu minggu tidak sekolah." Sai menatap sendu dinding pojokan atap sekolah yang selalu dijadikan tempat bersandar sahabat pirangnya.

"Semarah itu kah dia?"

"En_"

Ceklek–

Semua menoleh ke arah pintu atap sekolah yang terbuka, mata mereka membulat melihat orang yang membuka pintu atap sekolah.

"Na-Naruto?" Suara Kiba tercekat.

Shikamaru yang tadinya tiduran sekarang bangun, mendudukan dirinya di bangku panjang. Kepalanya menoleh ke arah pintu atap. Alisnya mengernyit. Ia merasakan ada aura yang berbeda dari sahabat pirangnya. Kenapa Naruto, pikirnya?

"..."

Tap... Tap... Tap...

"Naruto?"

"Dobe?"

"Hn?"

Alis Shikamaru sekarang menukik kembali, mendengar jawaban singkat Naruto. Wajah tan yang biasanya dihiasi ekspresi ceria itu kini datar.

"Gomen."

Hening.

Apa telinga mereka tidak salah dengar? Maaf? Sahabat pirangnya mengucapkan kata maaf dengan wajah datar?!

Kiba mengelus telinga, lalu tersenyum remeh. "Maaf? Maaf kata mu?!"

"Hn?"

Sai mengernyit. "Kau sehat?"

"Tentu." Wajah datar Naruto masih belum berubah.

Sasuke menatap sapphire Naruto yang selalu nampak hangat sekarang nampak dingin. "Kau kenapa Dobe?"

Kepala pirang Naruto menoleh ke arah sahabat ravennya. "Aku? Kenapa?" Telunjuknya menunjuk hidung mancungnya.

Semua mengangguk, minus Shikamaru yang masih berpikir tentang ekspresi Naruto yang entah kenapa datarnya melebihi Sasuke.

"Aku memaafkan mu."

Ke empat pemuda beda warna rambut itu, menoleh ke arah Shikamaru yang sedang menguap. "Kau pasti sudah tahu kebenarannya, kan?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Oh... Jadi kau sudah tahu kebenarannya?" Naruto menoleh ke arah Kiba yang tersenyum remeh.

Tap. Satu langkah.

Kepala coklatnya mengangguk. "Baik. Aku memaafkan mu."

Tap. Dua langkah.

"Ari_"

Tap. Tiga langkah.

"Memang kau sahabat terbaik ku." Sampai dihadapan Naruto, Kiba menjabat tangannya.

"Arigatou Kiba." Dengan wajah datar Naruto menjabat tangan Kiba.

Kiba menyeringai. "Tapi sesudah_" Belum sampai tangannya berjabat_

Bugh!

"Ughhh..." Erang pemuda bersurai pirang itu. Tangannya mengelus perut yang terasa ngilu akibat tonjokan Kiba.

Sapphirenya melotot. "Apa-apaan kau?!"

Hampa. Itulah yang Naruto rasakan, biasanya saat ada orang yang memukulnya ia selalu emosi. Alisnya mengernyit. 'Kenapa hati ku hampa?'

"Aku ini emosi tahu! Kau baru datang minta maaf dengan wajah datar! Kau itu merasa bersalah apa nggak?!"

"Emosi? Emosi apa?"

Hening.

Sai mendekat. "Kau benar-benar sehat?" Sedikit ragu, Sai tersenyum palsu.

"Tentu."

Sasuke terdiam. Menatap interaksi Naruto, Kiba, dan Sai. Biasanya Naruto akan marah jika Sai tersenyum aneh saat keadaan serius, tapi ini_

"Kau tidak marah?" Akhirnya kata itu keluar dari mulut Sasuke.

Shikamaru mengangguk . "Biasanya ketika Sai tersenyum aneh kau selalu marah."

Alis Naruto mengernyit. "Marah? Marah apa?"

Naruto benar-benar sakit. Pikir mereka.

Bletak.

"Aw... Apa yang kau lakukan Teme?!"

"Itu tanda aku memaafkan mu."

Bletak.

Bletak.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan, hah? Apa kalian mau aku gegar otak?!" Sapphirenya menatap Shikamaru dan Sai yang menjitak kepalanya.

"Itu tanda aku memaafkan mu."

Shikamaru mengangguk.

.

"Jadi... Dia memanfaatkan mu?"

Kepala pirangnya mengangguk menatap Shikamaru.

"Tanpa sengaja kau mendengar rencananya, saat akan kencan, begitu?"

Kepalanya mengangguk menatap Sasuke.

"Kau memang bodoh." Naruto menatap tajam Sai yang tersenyum aneh.

Shikamaru menghela nafas. Ia memang sudah mengira, Shion pacaran dengan Naruto pasti ada maunya. Apa lagi setelah mendengar cerita Naruto. Dari mulai perkenalannya dengan Shion, jadiannya, kencan yang selalu membicarakan basket, dan banyak lagi.

"Lalu, kau putus dengannya?"

"Begitulah, Kiba." Jeda. "Aku jadi kapok mengenal cinta. Kertas apa itu?" Tanyanya saat melihat kertas digenggaman Kiba.

Kiba gelagapan, lalu menyembunyikan foto yang Naruto anggap kertas itu dipunggungnya. "A-ah ini bu-bukan apa-apa."

"Apa sih?!" Tangannya berusaha menggapai foto yang di sembunyikan Kiba.

Hap. Dapat!

Sapphirenya menatap datar. "Oh... Foto si Murahan."

Hening.

"Kau tidak emosi?"

Naruto menoleh ke arah Sai. "Emosi apa?"

'Kenapa Naruto tidak tahu apa itu emosi?' Batin Shikamaru.

"Sudahlah... Lalu?" Ia mengalihkan pembicaraan

"Gomen."

"Bisakah kau tidak berwajah datar saat meminta maaf!"

"Kenapa kau membentak ku, Kiba?"

"Aku ini emosi?!"

"Emosi apa?"

"Kau_" Tubuh yang siap menerjang Naruto. Itu di tarik Shikamaru. Masa iya mereka bertengkar lagi saat sudah baikan.

"Aku sudah menceritakan teknik main basket kita pada si Murahan."

Sasuke terdiam. "Jadi, kita harus mengubah tekniknya?"

Naruto mengangguk lesu.

"Itu hal yang mudah. Lagi pula masih ada dua bulan dari sekarang."

"Hai, arigatou." Bibir tipis Naruto tersenyum tipis.

Lagi– hanya hampa yang terasa saat ia menarik sudut bibirnya. 'Kenapa hampa?'

"Hn. Bukan masalah. Tapi kau harus latihan."

"Baik."

Senyum tipis yang Naruto berikan malah membuat sahabatnya janggal. Kemana senyuman lebarnya, pikir mereka.

.

.

Aneh. Satu kata itu yang terlintas pada setiap pikiran anggota X5. Ketua mereka, Naruto Namikaze. Orang hangat, ceria, ramah, dan suka tersenyum lima jari kemana?

Ini bukan Naruto. Jujur saja. Tidak ada Naruto ramah, hangat, dan ceria, melainkan, Naruto yang dingin.

Kecurigaan mereka semakin nampak. Banyak perubahan yang dilakukan Naruto. Semenjak putus dengan Shion. Seperti sering menyendiri saat di basecamp–baca komik– juga seperti saat ini_

"Apa ini karya Naruto?" Kiba tanpa berkedip memandang lukisan musim semi dihadapannya. Lukisan itu sangat indah, hidup, dan menarik. Bahkan hampir sebanding dengan lukisan Sai yang notabene ketua club melukis.

"Ya. Itu karya Naruto."

"Naruto itu payah dalam seni. Kenapa sekarang kemampuannya meningkat?"

"Kalian tak merasa aneh?" Semua menoleh ke arah Shikamaru. Melihat tatapan sahabatnya yang seperti bertanya 'Apa?' Ia melanjutkan. "Saat kita memukulnya ia tidak emosi, matanya hanya menatap datar kita dengan nada suara dinaikkan. Jangan lupakan saat Kiba berkata marah, Naruto malah bertanya apa itu marah?"

"Kau benar Shika. Apa yang terjadi dengannya?"

"Entahlah, Sai."

"Apa... Karena Shion?"

Shikamaru mengangguk. "Mungkin Sasuke."

Ceklek–

Kenop pintu di putar dan nampaklah Naruto yang seperti membawa kanvas. "Eh, kalian sedang apa?"

Sai tersenyum. "Melihat lukisan."

"Oh..." Naruto hanya ber-oh-ria. Kakinya melangkah mendekati sahabatnya.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Kiba.

"Lukisan."

"Hah?" Sedikit cengo, Kiba merampas lukisan di tangan Naruto. Matanya membulat, lukisan bunga mawar ini tampak sangat nyata. Sepertinya Naruto habis dari belakang sekolah. "I-ini karya mu?" Kiba menatap Naruto.

"Hn. Kalian tidak mau pulang?"

Sempat terpana dengan lukisan Naruto, Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya menatap sapphire sahabat pirangnya. "Ya. Ayo pulang bersama."

"Nanti, aku club vokal dulu."

"APA?!" Alis Naruto mengernyit, melihat sahabatnya yang nampak sangat aneh. Apa lagi Sasuke yang jadi out of character–ikut berteriak–

"Se-sejak kapan kau club vokal?"

"Kau sehat?" Itu kata Sai.

"Dobe, ini kau, kan?"

Manik sapphire Naruto berputar. "Em... Minggu lalu. Dan aku sehat, juga ini aku Naruto Namikaze. Ck, aku pergi dulu."

"Dia semakin aneh."

.

.

Risih. Manik violet yang menatapnya tanpa berkedip itu yang membuatnya risih.

"Kaa-chan kenapa sih?"

Kushina berkedip. "Wajah mu kaku sekali Naru-chan." Ia menaruh sendok yang dipegangnya, lalu menyentuh pipi Naruto.

Naruto mengernyit. "Kaku? Apa benar Tou-chan?"

Minato yang tadi menunduk menatap piring sekarang mendongkak. Lalu mengamati wajah copyan dirinya dalam versi remaja. Jujur saja, Minato setuju dengan istrinya. Wajah anak semata wayangnya ini mirip anak rekan bisnisnya–Sasuke Uchiha–

"Tou-chan?"

"Ya."

"Apa aku kaku?"

Minato tersenyum. "Apa kau ada masalah?"

Dan pertanyaan itu membuat Naruto terdiam.

Srettt

"Aku sudah selesai." Ia beranjak dari duduknya.

Kushina menatap sendu punggung putranya. "Anata... Kemana Naruto kita yang ceria? Dia jadi dingin, ada apa dengan Naruto?"

Minato menghela nafas. "Mungkin dia sedang ada masalah."

"Dia juga aneh."

"Aneh?" Alis pirangnya menukik.

"Naru-chan sering mengurung diri di kamar, dan juga dia punya hobby baru yaitu melukis dan main musik."

"Bukankah itu bagus?"

Kushina menoleh. "Bagus? Bagus apanya jika merubahnya menjadi dingin?"

"Ya. Aku akan cari tahu."

...

Naruto mendudukan dirinya di sofa cream ruang keluarga. Tangannya mengambil remote yang berada di kursi. Ia menekan tombol on. Mencari channel talk show yang ditayangkan setiap seminggu sekali tiap hari minggu. Kalau tidak salah gendrenya comedy.

Biasanya setiap ia menontonnya ia akan tertawa. Dan pemuda pirang itu ingin mencobanya kembali. Naruto sudah lama sekali tidak tertawa, akhir-akhir ini hanya hampa yang terasa.

'Apa kau ada masalah?'

Perkataan sang ayah membuat ia menghela nafas. Jika perlu diceritakan Naruto memang banyak masalah. Teman bahkan keluarganya pun tak ada yang tahu tentang keadaan hati hampanya. Sempat berpikir untuk menceritakan semuanya–masalahnya dengan Shion–pada keluarganya, takut dianggap hal sepele. Lebih baik ia tanggung dengan sahabatnya.

Nah, kalau soal hatinya yang hampa. Kadang membuat Naruto bertanya-tanya apakah benar hati setiap orang itu selalu hampa?

Untuk itulah, ia berusaha melupakan semuanya dengan membuat kesibukan baru, melukis dan main musik. Rasanya sedikit mengurangi beban pikirannya. Sering menyendiri juga cara terbaik.

Kepalanya menggeleng. Daripada memikirkan itu, lebih baik ia menonton acar talk show yang sudah mulai.

.

Alis pirangnya mengernyit, sapphire biru Naruto menatap datar layar televisi 42 inchi dihadapannya. Sudah 30 menit ia menontonnya tak ada tawa, atau senyuman di bibirnya. Bahkan, acara lucu tiap minggu yang selalu ia tonton ini tak membuahkan hasil untuk membuatnya tertawa kembali.

'Naruto. Kau kenapa? Ayo tertawa! Ayo! Ayo bahagia seperti orang di televisi!'

Nyuttt..

"Ughhh..." Kepalanya tiba-tiba berdenyut nyeri, saat ia mencoba bahagia–tertawa–

Naruto menjambak rambutnya. "Itaii..."

Nyuttt...

Denyutan sialan itu semakin terasa. "Itaii..."

"Kami-sama! Naruto, kau kenapa?" Itu suara ibunya. Dapat Naruto dengar suara langkah kaki yang terburu-buru.

Kushina memegang tangan Naruto yang menjambak surai pirangnya. "Kau kenapa?"

"Itaii... Kaa-chan..."

"Mana? Mana yang sakit?" Kushina duduk di samping Naruto. Lalu menyandarkan kepala pirang putranya pada pundaknya.

Mencoba menyamankan sandarannya pada pundak sang ibu, Naruto bergumam lirih. "Ke-kepala ku... Itaii..."

Khawatir, Kushina khawatir pada Naruto. Ia tidak pernah melihat Naruto seperti ini. Kecuali saat usianya 5 tahun, itupun anaknya merengek karena demam tinggi. "Kaa-chan pijat ya?" Suaranya tercekat menahan tangis.

"Ummm..." Pelan-pelan Naruto membaringkan kepala pirangnya dipangkuan sang ibu.

.

.

Minato menghela nafas. Berkas-berkas penting dihadapannya sudah ia hiraukan dari tadi. Pikirannya bukan berada dikantornya–Namikaze Corp–melainkan pada putra tunggalnya; Naruto Namikaze.

Memang sudah 8 hari kejadian saat Naruto sakit kepala di ruang keluarga. Setalah Naruto tertidur kala itu, Kushina memanggilnya. Menyuruh ia memindahkan Naruto kekamarnya.

Malamnya dengan sangat tegas ia mencoba membuat Naruto terbuka padanya dan Kushina. Dan, ia tahu kebenarannya. Naruto. Anaknya yang ceria, menceritakan bahwa ia tidak bisa merasakan apapun dalam hatinya, Naruto juga bilang padanya, ia memang bisa tertawa bahkan menangis. Namun hanya hampa yang terasa, untuk itulah anaknya itu memasang wajah dingin.

Menurut Naruto, jika ia tersenyum lebar seperti biasanya, itu artinya membohongi diri sendiri. Itu malah membuatnya terasa gila, membuat ia terlihat bahagia padahal hampa yang selalu di rasa.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Ketukan pintu yang nyaring. Membuat pria paruh baya itu tersadar dari lamunanya.

"Masuk."

Ceklek–

Alisnya mengernyit. "Kakashi? Kau mau kemana?" Tanyanya setelah melihat sekertaris kesayangannya membawa ransel besar dipunggungnya.

Sekarang giliran pria bermasker ini yang mengernyitkan alis. "Bukan kah kemarin saya sudah minta izin untuk berhenti jadi sekertaris Anda, Minato-sama?"

Ah, ya! Ia ingat kemarin Kakashi –sekertarisnya– mendatanginya dan berkata ingin berhenti jadi sekertarisnya. Dengan dalih. 'Aku ingin membagi ilmu yang ku miliki.' dan dengan lugunya ia menyetujuinya. Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan!

"Oh.. Ya, aku mengerti. Kau boleh berhenti Kakashi, tapi_"

"Tapi?"

"Tolong carikan psikolog handal untuk putra ku."

Alis Kakashi mengernyit. Otak jeniusnya berpikir, untuk apa Minato-sama perlu psikolog?, pikirnya.

"Naruto mati rasa." Seakan-akan bisa membaca pikiran Kakashi, Minato menjawab dari kesimpulan yang ia buat menurut Naruto.

Mata onyx Kakashi terbelalak. "Mati rasa? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Entahlah, Naruto tidak menceritakan secara spesifiknya... Aku hanya mengambil kesimpulan dari ceritanya."

"Hai Minato-sama, kebetulan saya punya kenalan seorang psikolog. Mungkin ia bisa membantu."

"Arigatou Kakashi."

"Hai Minato-sama."

.

Ceklek

Kakashi menutup pintu jati kokoh yang menutup ruang atasannya. Setelah ia melakukan kesepakatan dengan Minato, ia boleh keluar saat mendapat psikolog untuk Naruto. Kakashi keluar ruangan Minato.

Tangannya merogoh ponsel di celana bahannya. Jemarinya menyentuh tombol kontak_

Kabuto calling

Tut... Tut... Tut...

"Hallo?"

"Yo. Kabuto, ini aku Kakashi. Aku butuh bantuan mu."

.

.

Sapphire biru Naruto melirik malas pada sang Ayah yang sedang mengemudi dijalanan lenggang perumahan elit.

Dalam hati ia menggerutu. Sudah ia duga Ayahnya akan bertindak berlebihan. Masa iya Naruto di bawa ke psikolog.

"Berhentilah berwajah datar."

"Berhentilah mengoceh bahwa aku tidak akan diapa-apakan."

Minato terkekeh. Anaknya jadi pintar berkata-kata. "Kau hanya akan berkonsultasi saja. Tidak sampai menginap."

"Tapi aku tidak mau. Tou-chan."

Minato mengangkat bahu. "Terlambat. Kita sudah sampai."

Naruto berdecak. Lalu keluar dari mobil.

"Ohayou Minato-sama, Naruto-sama." Bee menyapa Minato yang sudah pernah diceritakan Kabuto akan datang.

"Ohayou mo Bee-san." Manik sapphire Minato melirik Naruto yang benar-benar tidak ada niat membalas sapaan Bee. Disikutlah lengan Naruto.

Naruto mendongkak. Melihat tatapan sang Ayah seakan berkata. 'Jawab, atau uang jajan mu hilang?' Ia menghela nafas. "Hn. Ohayou Bee-san."

"Hai. Silahkan masuk."

'Bahkan menyapa orang pun ia tidak mau. Kalau dulu mungkin Naruto akan berkata, jika tak di balas sapaan itu sakit.'

...

"Jadi... Naruto kenapa Kabuto-san?" Setelah Naruto menceritakan semuanya pada Kabuto, Minato langsung buka suara.

Kabuto tersenyum ke arah Minato. "Dugaan Minato-san benar. Naruto mati rasa. Dalam bahasa sekarang, disebut alexithymia."

Naruto mengernyit. "Alexithymia?"

"Ya. Alexithymia, Bagi orang yang menderita penyakit alexithymia, akan sulit mengungkapkan perasaan, bahkan tidak tahu emosi apa yang dirasakannya. Apa benar?"

Naruto berpikir, sulit mengungkapkan perasaan. Itu yang dirasakannya seminggu yang lalu. Sedikit ragu, Naruto mengangguk.

"Apa Naruto-san pernah mencoba berekspresi?"

"Ya."

"Kapan?"

"Minggu kemarin aku ingin tertawa dengan tulus ternyata sulit."

Manik sapphire Minato terbelalak, kepalanya menoleh ke arah putranya. 'Jadi sakit kepala hebat itu gara-gara ingin tertawa?'

"Apa yang Naruto-san rasakan?"

"Kepala ku sakit, semakin mencoba tertawa tulus semakin sakit."

"Itu karena penyakit alexithymia, sering dianggap disertai dengan gangguan psikosomatis yang melibatkan gejala fisik dari tubuh yang diperburuk oleh pikirannya, seperti orang yang sangat marah tapi tidak bisa mengekspresikan kemarahannya akan mengalami sakit perut." Jeda. "Seperti halnya Naruto-san, yang ingin tertawa dengan tulus ia mengalami sakit kepala. Itu termasuk gangguan psikosomatis."

"Apa gangguan psikosomatis itu berbahaya?"

Kabuto menghela nafas, lalu ia membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang agak melorot. "Entahlah, Minato-sama. Ada kemungkinan akan berbahaya jika sering mengalaminya."

Mendengar jawaban Kabuto. Minato menatap sendu putra pirangnya.

"Ah, ya... Jika Naruto-san tidak percaya menderita alexithymia, ada beberapa tanda-tandanya."

"Apa... Itu?"

"Pertama terlalu logis, tidak sentimentil, dan kurang empati."

Sapphire Minato terbelalak. 'Tadi pagi itu, kurang empati.'

'Apakah waktu itu aku tidak sentimentil pada Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba, dan Sai?'

"Jarang melamun atau berimajinasi tentang dirinya di masa depan. Apa itu pernah terjadi?"

Naruto mengangguk. Dan Minato menatap sendu anaknya.

"Menyikapi seni seperti, musik, sastra dan lainnya dengan tenang. Apa Naruto-san dulu tidak suka seni?"

"Ya. Dan sekarang aku menyukainya."

"Kemudian, sulit berbicara mengenai emosi sendiri. Betul, kah?"

Kembali, kepala pirang Naruto mengangguk membenarkan. Itulah yang ia rasa akhir-akhir ini.

"Merasa bingung dengan reaksi emosional orang lain. Pernah merasa?"

"Ya. Itu benar." Ia termenung saat proses minta maaf dengan wajah datar. Kiba berkata bahwa ia emosi, dan Naruto tak tahu itu. 'Jadi itu yang namanya emosi..' Kepalanya mengangguk pelan.

"Dan juga. Untuk pertanyaan sederhana memberikan jawaban yang bertele-tele."

Naruto mengernyit. "Tidak."

Kabuto tersenyum. "Meski begitu, dominan jawaban 'ya' benar, kan?"

Dengan lesu Naruto menangguk. Ia kira tidak menderita satu ciri saja akan menyebabkan Naruto tidak menderita alexithymia.

Kabuto melanjutkan kembali. "Kadang menderita gangguan fisiologis seperti sakit perut, muka memerah, sakit kepala. Seperti yang dirasakan Naruto-san."

"..."

"Tidak menggunakan perasaan dalam membuat keputusan pribadi, tetapi berdasarkan prinsip."

Naruto menghela nafas. Memang ia menderita alexithymia. Kebanyakan jawabannya 'ya' terhadap ciri-ciri yang diberikan Kabuto.

"Oh. Ya. Naruto-san mengalami alexitymia state."

Minato mengernyit. "Apa itu?"

"Yaitu penyakit alexithymia yang hanya muncul sementara dan biasanya memiliki sebab yang khusus. Post traumatic stress disorder (PTSD) akibat peristiwa mengerikan yang dialaminya, adalah salah satu contoh penyebab paling umum dari penyakit alexithymia ini."

"Jadi aku bisa sembuh?"

"Iya. Naruto-san memang bisa sembuh. Tapi... Entah kapan."

"Jadi, apa obatnya?"

Kabuto menoleh ke arah Naruto. "Belum ditemukan. Tapi, dukungan dari keluarga dan orang terdekat bisa membuatnya bangkit."

Naruto termenung. "Bagaimana dengan hati ku yang hampa?"

"Ayo, kita belajar mengenai perasaan kembali?"

Minato juga Naruto tersenyum. "Hai arigatou Kabuto-san."

.

.

"Alexithymia adalah nama lain dari mati rasa, dan kau menderita alexitymia state yang disebabkan oleh masa lalu buruk mu dengan Shion. Kemungkinan kau bisa sembuh, tapi obatnya belum ditemukan. Dan, kau belajar mengenai perasaan dengan Kabuto-san Dokter baru mu."

Shikamaru menghela nafas, ternyata sahabat pirangnya benar-benar sakit. Mana sakitnya mati rasa, Sai saja yang akan bilang 'Kau sehat?' menelan kembali pertanyaannya. Karena ia tahu sekarang, bahwa Naruto sakit.

Naruto mengangguk mendengar kesimpulan yang di buat Shikamaru.

"Kalau begitu kami akan membantu mu!"

Kepala pirangnya menoleh ke arah Kiba. Kemudian bibirnya tersenyum tipis. "Arigatou Kiba."

"Aku juga akan membantu mu."

"Asal jangan membantu bagaimana cara tersenyum palsu saja." Naruto berdecak.

Sai tersenyum. "Tentu!"

"Kami akan membantu mu, Dobe."

"Arigatou Teme."

Shikamaru beranjak dari duduknya. "Kalau begitu ayo kita latihan basket. Satu minggu lagi lombanya."

"Yoshhh ganbatte minna!"

.

.

Naruto tersenyum tipis melihat Gaara seperti berkeringat dingin. Sedangkan Shion harap-harap cemas, tidak mungkin Naruto menipunya, bukan?

Pritttt..

Tiupan melengking pluit, tanda dimulainya permainan menggema.

Alis imajiner Gaara mengernyit. 'Sial mereka mengubah strategi dalam waktu singkat!'

Disebelahnya Kankuro menyikut lengannya. "Kau bilang teknik mereka seperti yang kau jelaskan kemarin. Kenapa sekarang berubah?" Bisiknya.

"Ck, mana ku tahu!"

Hap.

Baru saja bola di lempar susah dikuasai Sasuke. "Naruto! Ambil!"

"Yo, Teme!"

Hap.

Dug... Dug... Dug...

Sapphire birunya menatap datar Gaara yang sedang berusaha menghadang bola di depannya.

Tap.

Naruto berhenti melangkah, satu tangannya mendrible bola. "Jangan remehkan X5, Panda." Bisiknya.

Gaara menggertakan giginya. "Kau!"

"Aku bukan yang dulu, manusia bisa berubah kapan saja Sabaku."

'Sial!' Tangan pemuda berambut merah maroon itu terkepal.

"Konoha Junior is the winner."

Dugh.

Disenggollah bahu Gaara.

"Tangkap Kiba!"

Hap.

"Yo!"

Dug... Dug... Dug...

Syuttt...

"Kyyyaaa kita dapat sekor!"

Teriakan salah satu siswi menyadarkan lamunan Gaara. "Ck, sialan kau Namikaze!"

"Gaara kau kenapa?" Tanya Kankuro yang heran melihat Gaara mematung. "Mereka sudah mencetak point."

"Ck, kita balas dia."

.

"Shika, Naruto bermain kasar." Sai menatap Naruto yang menyenggol bahu Gaara.

"Ya. Kalau dia yang dulu, pasti berpikir itu akan menyakiti orang lain."

.

.

"Kau memang hebat, Namikaze."

Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Hn."

"Kapan-kapan kita bertanding sportif. Dan maafkan aku, aku hi_" Tangan mereka berdua belum terlepas–masih bersalaman– ya, lagi-lagi Konoha Junior menang.

"Kau juga hebat, Sabaku. Hn tak masalah, asal jangan kau ulangi." Mendengarnya Gaara tersenyum tipis.

"Yo, maaf mengganggu kalian." Naruto dan Gaara menoleh ke arah Kiba.

"Apa?"

"Kita harus foto bersama, Naruto."

"Ya. Sampai jumpa lain waktu, Sabaku."

...

"Siap minna-san!"

"Hai!"

1

2

3

Cekrek.

Foto lalu keluar, menampilkan suasana yang berbeda dari semester kemarin. Tidak ada cengiran lebar Naruto, hanya ada senyum tipis dibibirnya, Sasuke berpose cool sama dengan Shikamaru. Kiba menampilkan cengiran dengan gigi taringnya, Sai tersenyum aneh.

.

.

"Naruto-kun, a-aku... Aku menyukai mu, terimalah cintaku!" Gadis dihadapan pemuda pirang itu menundukan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah. Kedua tangannya mengangsurkan kotak kado berwarna merah dengan pita merah muda yang Naruto yakini berisi coklat.

Tatapan datar Naruto perlihatkan, dalam hati ia berdecak, melihat gadis ini menembaknya. Tak pernah dengarkah ia, bahwa Naruto Namikaze itu bermulut pedas? "Kau bukan tipe ku, carilah cowok lain yang bisa menerima mu." Setelahnya ia melengos.

...

"Lihat! Sok keren sekali si Kitsune! Pake nolak cewek segala. Coba kalau untuk ku." Kiba menunjuk-nunjuk Naruto dari atap sekolah.

Sai tersenyum aneh. "Naruto memang keren, tidak seperti mu Kiba."

"Apa kau bilang Zombie?!"

"A_"

"Ini sudah yang ke lima belas kalinya ia menolak seorang gadis semenjak kita masuk Senior High." Sasuke, Sai, dan Kiba mengalihkan pandangan dari taman belakang, ke arah Shikamaru yang sedang berbaring di bangku panjang atap sekolah.

Mata Kiba membulat. "Kau menghitungnya?"

Shikamaru mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin."

Kiba berdesis. "Jual mahal sekali dia."

Ceklek.

"Bilang saja kau sirik. Inu-chan."

Kiba menoleh ke arah Naruto yang baru saja membuka pintu. "Sirik?! Dalam mimpi mu!"

"Dia bilang tadi ingin di tembak cewek."

"Urusai Zombie!"

"Makanya, sering-seringlah berdo'a di Kuil."

Kiba menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "Benarkah?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahu. "Mungkin."

Dan mereka tertawa melihat ekspresi menyedihkan Kiba.

Flashback And

.

.

.

.

"08:05." Bibir mungil Hinata menghela nafas. Mengingat Kakashi-sensei selalu saja terlambat. Ini sudah lewat 35 menit. Dan Sensei bermasker itu belum datang juga.

Jika begini, seperti biasa kelasnya selalu ribut. Ia jadi tidak bisa konsentrasi, boleh di bilang, Hinata sedang berpikir, ini sudah 2 hari lewat dari pengumuman Deidara tentang bernyanyi duet, dan ia belum berdiskusi dengan pasangannya Naruto.

Hinata jadi gemas sendiri dengan tingkah pasangannya. Iya... Hinata sudah tahu, jika Naruto itu vokalis band, tapi jangan terlalu santai juga.

Tanpa sadar ia melirik Naruto yang sedang mendengarkan musik lewat headphonenya. Bibirnya berbisik. "Dasar, Kitsune menyebalkan."

"Apa kau bilang?"

Hinata tersentak. "A-ano_"

"Apa kau bilang?" Suara Naruto makin mendesis. Memang dari tadi ia mendengarkan musik dengan volume kelewat kencang untuk menghindari kebisingan kelas. Tapi, siapa yang tidak akan penasaran jika ada orang yang terus mengawasi mu dari sebelah? Saat dia menoleh Hinata sedang berbisik. Dan seharusnya gadis bakpao itu tahu bahwa ia bisa membaca gerak bibir.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa."

Manik sapphire Naruto memicing. "Kau yang menyebalkan, Bakpao."

Hinata mengerucutkan bibir. "Hai...hai..."

Pemuda pirang yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum tipis. 'Lagi, perasaan apa ini?'

Ceklek

Pintu ruang kelas terbuka, memanggil para siswa-siswi untuk duduk di bangkunya masing-masing. Kakashi Hatake yang sekarang masuk untuk mengajar pelajaran biologi menduduki kursi di depan kelas.

"Ohayou minna."

"Ohayou mo Sensei."

"Ma_"

"Sudahlah kami sudah memaafkan Sensei."

"Hai arigatou. Begini, hari ini akan ada pengocokan teman sebangku."

"Pengocokan teman apa Sensei?"

"Begini Kiba. Jadi, teman sebangku kalian akan ganti sampai 2 bulan ke depan."

Mata Kiba berbinar. "Akhirnya... Aku sudah bosan duduk dengan si Kitsune!"

Bletak.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Naruto melirik malas Kiba. "Kau pikir aku senang duduk dengan mu, hah? Jika tidak terpaksa aku juga sangat malas."

"Apa kau_"

"Harap tenang."

"Lalu siapa pasangan kami Sensei?"

Kakashi menoleh ke arah Sakura. " pasangannya sudah Sensei tentukan menurut nomor absen yang sudah di kocok."

"Yahhhh..."

"Nah, daripada penasaran akan Sensei gambarkan."

Kakashi lalu menggambar kotak-kotak yang menyerupai bangku di papan tulis. Kemudian ia menuliskan dua nomor absen di gambar kotak yang Kakashi anggap sebagai bangku.

"Tenten-chan?"

"Ya, Hinata-chan?"

"Yang absen 17 siapa ya?"

Tenten terdiam. "Entahlah, ku harap Hinata-chan sebangku dengan orang pintar."

"Ku harap juga begitu."

"Pig?"

"Apa sih, Forhead?!"

"Kau sebangku dengan absen berapa?"

"20. Kau?"

"Aku 23. Hah.. Mana aku tidak tahu siapa."

Kakashi menoleh ke arah muridnya yang sedang mendiskusikan pasangan sebangku. "Nah, sudah selesai. Silahkan pindah ke bangku barunya sesuai petunjuk gambar di depan. Ingat, jangan curang!"

"Hai Sensei!"

Semua murid beranjak dari duduknya. Termasuk Hinata Hyuuga, gadis manis yang terlihat lesu berpisah dengan Tenten –kawan sebangkunya–dalam pikirannya berkecamuk, ia takut sebangku dengan orang yang suka mencontek, jutek, dan yang paling parah takut di bully.

Kepala indigonya kembali mendongkak. Melihat ke arah papan tulis. "Bangku empat dekat jendela." Gumamnya. Dengan tangan lemas tak bertenaga, Hinata meraih tasnya.

Empat... Empat... Empat...

Binggo!

Srettt.

"Ketemu." Gumamnya lalu duduk di kursi. Karena malas Hinata langsung saja merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja, menghadap ke arah jendela.

Manik sapphire Naruto terbuka, ia terbangun karena ada yang menggeser bangku disampingnya. Dihadapannya, gadis yang selalu ia panggil 'bakpao' sedang merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja menghadap kearahnya. Kelopak mata putih itu masih tertutup menyembunyikan manik lavender yang indah, sebagian surai indigonya menutupi sebagian wajah putihnya, hidung mancung nan mungil Hinata, dan juga pipi tembam yang seaka-akan minta Naruto cubit.

Hangat. Tenang. Menenangkan. Selalu saja seperti ini jika dekat dengan gadis 'bakpao' ini, dan juga ada rasa baru yaitu jantungnya selalu berdetak dua kali lipat jika dekat dengan gadis Hyuuga dihadapannya. 'Perasaan apa ini? Dan kenapa jantung ku berdetak cepat? Sepertinya aku harus operasi jantung.'

Di rasa surai indigo yang menghalangi pandangannya terhadap gadis 'bakpao', Naruto mengangkat tangannya menyibakan sebagian surai indigo yang di anggap menghalangi.

Alis Hinata bertautan, baru saja ia tidur sebentar, ia terbangun kembali karena merasa ada seseorang meyentuh pipinya. Kelopak mata putih itu terbuka, menampilkan manik lavendernya yang indah. "Ngghhh..."

Naruto tersentak, saat melihat kelopak mata Hinata terbuka. Segera ia menarik tangannya kembali. 'Apa yang kau lakukan Naruto?!' Rutuknya dalam hati.

Hinata mengernyit, memperjelas apa yang di lihat dihadapannya. Ia berkedip. Dihadapannya ada seorang pemuda yang sedang merebahkan kepalanya di atas meja, berhadapan dengannya. Rambutnya pirang, manik sapphire yang membuatnya enggan berpaling, hidung mancung, bibir tipis, dan tiga goresan di pipi.

Manik lavender Hinata membulat. "Na-Namikaze-san?"

"Hai." Sapaan dengan senyum miring hadir di bibir Naruto.

"Ke-kenapa di sini?"

Alis pirangnya bertautan. "Kau kira ini hanya meja mu, hah?" Kepala mereka masih rebahan di atas meja dan saling berhadapan.

Bibir Hinata mengerucut. "Ma-maksud ku bukan itu. La-lagi pula aku juga bayar, sekolah di sini."

'Hangat.'

"Lalu, kau mau aku pergi?"

Hinata beranjak dari rebahannya. "Bu-bukan itu, maksud ku. Namikaze-san absen 17?"

"Menurut mu?" Naruto juga beranjak dari rebahannya. Mereka bertatapan.

'Hangat.'

"Be-berarti kita teman sebangku."

"Hn?"

'Kami-sama!'

"Bagaimana? Puaskah dengan pasangannya?" Semua murid menoleh.

"Ishhh... Sensei." Ino berdesis. "Ini sih pasangan duet kami."

"Duet?" Beo Kakashi.

Kiba mengangguk. "Tugas dari Deidara-sensei duet, dan inilah pasangan kami."

"Begitu ya?" Kakashi mengangguk. "Lagi pula ini hanya dua bulan, kan?" Lanjutnya.

'Du-dua bulan?!' Jerit Hinata dalam hati.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

A/N

Holla-holla saya kembali, kepanjangan, kah? Gomen*bungkuk-bungkuk* udah abis ni flashbacknya*nyengir* ini chapter terpanjang yang saya ketik lo... Jadi, apa udah panjang? Semoga puasss... Lagi mood jadi update cepet:* dan mumpung libur sekolah.. Buat chapter depan nggak tahu, jadi blue flash apa nggak#plak

Terlalu cepet and kepanjangan ya? —_–, gomen*bungkuk-bungkuk* kalo banyak typo

Jadi mungkin ya, mungkin chapter-chapter berikutnya saya fokus ke penyakitnya Naru-chan sama NaruHina. Gomen kalo kepanjangan, nggak tahu soalnya akan tamat chapter berapa yang pastinya kurang dari 100#plakbercanda*guling-guling* semoga nggak bosen yaaaaaa...

Satu lagi, review kalian semangatku minna-san:'

Boleh curhat? Mood bangkit pas denger lagu EXO Growl... Ada yang tahu?:) (kenapaauthorjadibanyakcingcong?)

Satu lagi ^^v, saya nggak jago buat feel kerasa, jadi gomen kalo nggak baper😅,,

Arigatou buat yang udah review, fav, follow, and silent reader. Saatnya balas review:

dindra510: iya ini juga udah lanjut:).. Makasih dah nunggu.

Neng275: iya.. Ini udah lanjut:)

161200-chan: iya masa lalu Naru-chan emang Shion. Hime sama Shion emang beda tipis terutama di lihat dari fisiknya. Nah, nanti itu dijelasin kok:).. Tapi nggak tahu kapan#plak XD.. Yosshhh ganbatte... Iya ini dah lanjut

KrulciferAkitsukii: iya nggak ada adegan NH :3.. Makasih...

HimeNara-kun: iya emang Shion.. Udah ke tebak ya:)?.. Jangan emosi ya? Cup..cup..cup XD

TOMBHIB12: menurut saya malah mirip mengiris tomat XD wkwkwk.. Iya ini dah lanjut, makasih:)

fmhrm: kilat biru dah lanjut XD... Shanaroo

Cecep713: iya, ini juga udah lanjut:)

ryuuki Kuroichi: iya, emang fanfic ini masih baru ryuuki-san, makasihhhh... Iya ini dah lanjut:)... Ini udah panjang, saking panjangnya seperti 'sepanjang jalan kenangan~' plak#

pengagumlavender26: iya nggak tahu Narutonya kenapa nih —_–#plak(garagaraauthornya),, iya ini Naruto udah cari tahu dengan jalan ketidaksengajaan:)...

Fahri09: gitu ya? Iya ini dah lanjut XD

Hyuuzu Avery: iya makasih kak, ini bikin akun wattpad dari bulan Februari baru ngerti sekarang tentang verifikasi —_–.. Ini juga berkata info dari kakak, makasih kak:).. Iya, ini chapter sekarang nggak full flashback.. Ada adegan NHnya kok:).. Iya tapi saya nggak janji soal update kilat nunggu mood:).. Iya inii dah lanjut.. With love RiuDarkBlue

Guest: nggak lama ya? Saya kira lama:).. Iya chapter 7-8 ini flashbacknya Naruto kena penyakit.. Ini wordnya udah saya tambahin. Udah panjangkah? Iya makasih udah nunggu:).. Iya ini juga dah lanjut

megahinata: makin penasaran ya? Iya ini juga udah lanjut:)

HL: iya.. Ini juga udah next:)

rikarika: makasih... Kayanya emang iya penyakit Naruto itu benaran ada.. Coba aja cari di google, soalnya waktu itu saya cari beneran ada.. Tapi nggak tahu gejala spesifiknya kaya apa, kan ini karangan saya:).. Iya sama kaya saya:) saya juga baca fanfic terkadang juga dapat ilmunya entah ilmu apa itu, tentunya yang belum kita tahu, kita jadi tahu.. Iya, buat pelajar kaya saya juga tentang psikolog itu emang jauh.. Aminnn moga bakal banyak fanfic kaya gini... Aminnn moga authornya nggak malas XD..

Hamura: gimana ya? Benci sih nggak kayanya.. Soalnya kalo benci Naruto nggak akan mau deket sama Hinata.. Tapi bisa di bilang gitu kok:)

The Patriot: makasih.. Iya ini dah lanjut kok:)

nawaha: kyyyyaaaa iya akhirnya saya up juga XD.. Iya, tapi saya nggak janji soal update kilat XD.. Saya usahain deh biar kangen akutnya nggak kambuh. Makasih udah nunggu:).. Iya saya akan tamatin kok^^v.. Muaacchhh

Deandra: makasih.. Emang disini Himenya manis dan polos jadi kalo bersatu sama Naru jadi campur aduk#plak.. Iya ini juga udah lanjut:).. Yoshhh ganbatte

Sampai jumpa chapter depan...👋

Mind to RnR?

Arigatou minna-san.

~Peluk cium RiuDarkBlue~

.

.

.

06 April 2017


	9. Chapter 9

Kalau tidak salah Hinata sudah duduk disini selama 15 menit. Dan ia tidak mendapat atensi apapun dari pemuda pirang disebelahnya.

Sudah berkali-kali ekor matanya melirik ke arah sang pemuda. Tapi–Naruto–masih saja anteng dengan headphonenya. Padahal pemuda ini yang mengajaknya ke taman belakang. Katanya sih akan mendiskusikan lagu untuk duet. Tapi ini apa! Dia malah asyik sendiri!

Bibir mungilnya mengerucut. Lalu, kaki yang menggantung tidak menyentuh tanah ia goyangkan–akibat duduk di bangku yang tinggi.

"Namikaze-san sedang apa sih?" Gumamnya.

Hidup hari demi hari, melawan dalam dunia ini ketika sesuatu menjadi lebih berat.

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Love Is Feeling © RiuDarkBlue

Warning: AU, OOC (cool Naruto), typo sana-sini, asem, garing, maaf jika ide pasaran, alur kecepetan, yang nggak suka harap tekan back. Saya tekankan kembali! Bahwa ini adalah inspirasi saya! Nggak ngejiplak siapapun kecuali karakternya!

"Percakapan."

'Bicara dalam hati.'

Naruto Namikaze x Hinata Hyuuga

DLDR

.

.

.

Manik lavender Hinata membulat. "Su-suara ini?" Dengan patah-patah Hinata menoleh.

Sapphire dan lavender bertemu. Lalu Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Ini lagu yang akan kita nyanyikan."

Hinata berkedip. 'Na-Namikaze-san bisa tersenyum?'

"La-lagu?"

"Mau dengar?"

Hinata mengangguk.

"Sini."

Gadis berpipi tembam itu menggeser duduknya, menjadi merapat ke arah Naruto. "Pakai." Pemuda pirang itu, memakaikan headphone hitamnya di kepala indigo Hinata.

Badan mungil itu sedikit condong ke samping, mendekat ke tubuh tegap Naruto. Guna melihat video–yang di putar dari youtube–di ponsel Naruto.

Naruto sempat menahan nafas. Aroma lavender yang ia hirup dari rambut indigo Hinata benar-benar menenangkan, sampai membuat jantungnya berdebar, hatinya menghangat dan juga terasa tenang. 'Ada apa dengan ku? Jantung ini, selalu bedetak ketika dekat dengannya.'

"Lagunya enak." Hinata melepaskan headphone yang melingkar di kepala indigonya. Ia memiringkan kepala. "Kenapa lagu Korea?"

"Kau suka, kan?"

Pipi Hinata menggembung. Lalu kepala indigo itu mengangguk lucu. "Iya, aku suka."

"Pipi mu makin mirip bakpao saja."

Hinata menoleh. "Huh? Ja-jangan bilang begitu."

"Kenapa?" Naruto tersenyum miring.

"Ti-tidak enak di dengar orang lain."

"Tsch, terserah."

Hinata menatap Naruto tepat di manik sapphirenya. "Ja-jadi... Lagunya yang itu?"

"Ku kira kau sangat suka Oppa-Oppa ganteng."

Hinata cemberut, yang membuat Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Bu-bukan begitu, aku hanya fans s-saja."

"Hn. Hapalkan dulu lagunya, baru kita latihan."

Srettt

Naruto beranjak dari duduknya.

"Ke-kemana?"

"Pergi."

'Padahal tinggal seminggu lagi, duetnya.'

.

.

"Dari mana?"

Naruto menghela nafas. Sapphirenya menatap Sai. "Taman belakang."

Kiba tersenyum jahil. "Habis kencan, kan?"

Tatapan tajam Naruto berikan. "Aku habis menentukan lagu."

"Dapat?"

Naruto mengangguk.

Kiba menghela nafas. "Lagu ya? Kau sudah dapat Sai?"

"Biar gadis berisik itu yang mencarinya, aku bosan mendengar dia membicarakan fashion. Sesekali, dia harus berpikir tentang tugas."

Kiba mengangguk. "Setuju! Para gadis itu emang bikin repot! Kau gimana Sasuke?"

Sasuke menoleh. "Sama seperti Sai."

"Isss kau ini." Kiba terdiam. "Oh, ya–" Ia menggantungkan kalimatnya, lalu menatap Shikamaru dengan pandangan takut. "Shika, kau sekelompok dengan gadis galak yang suka bawa kipas, kan?"

Pemuda berambut nanas itu mengubah posisi tidurnya–yang tadinya menghadap tembok, sekarang membelakangi tembok menghadap sahabatnya. Ia menguap, membuka sedikit matanya. "Maksud mu Tamari?"

Sai berkedip, bibirnya kemudian menarik sebuah garis–tersenyum aneh–"Bukankah namanya Temari?"

Shikamaru berdecak. "Ck, Tamari lebih cocok karena ia galak."

Kiba manggut-manggut sok tahu. "Lalu, kesan mu bagaimana?"

"Pastinya dia betah."

"Ya, ya, pasti kau betah Shika." Kiba membenarkan perkataan Sasuke. "Kau kan belum pernah pacaran."

"Seperti kau yang pernah saja Inu-chan."

"Urusai Kitsune!"

"Andaikan kita sekelompok dengan Hinata-san."

Kiba menyeringai ke arah Sai yang di balas senyum palsu. "Aku juga begitu, ahhh... Pasti manis sekali..."

Naruto berdecak. "Urusai!"

"Apa? Kau mau apa?" Tantang Kiba dengan menatap nyalang Naruto. "Kau cemburu, eh?"

"Kau!_"

Kiba menatap datar Naruto. "Kau mau apa, hah?"

"Cemburu? Cemburu apa? Jangan gila." Naruto tak kalah menatap Kiba datar.

Kiba menghela nafas. "Tcsh, kau benar-benar menyebalkan Kitsune! Aku akan menemui Hinata-san."

"Aku juga!" Kepala pirang Naruto kemudian menoleh ke arah Sai.

"Tsch, terserah."

Blam!

"Kalau saja dia sehat." Sai menatap pintu yang di banting Naruto.

"Jika dia sehat, sudah dipastikan kalian berdua akan dihajarnya karena mati cemburu." Sasuke menatap malas Kiba dan Sai.

Shikamaru mengangguk. "Jika begini aku yakin dia akan sembuh."

"Tentu! Mana mungkin Kitsune kalah dengan mati rasa." Kiba tersenyum lebar.

"Satu lagi_"

"Pasti alexithymianya akan kambuh karena kalian berdua membuatnya kesal."

"Ya, kau benar Shika." Pemuda berkulit pucat tersenyum aneh.

.

.

Hatinya panas dan berdesir. Sungguh Naruto tidak tahu perasaan apa ini. Jika ia normal, ia ingin sekali marah pada Kiba dan Sai yang seenak jidatnya bicara.

"Ck." Decakan sebal keluar dari bibirnya.

"Kuso..." Keluhan itu terdengar, makin ingin mengekspresikan kekesalannya, Naruto makin sakit kepala.

"Ugghh..." Diremaslah ranjang UKS yang berseprai putih. Seperti biasa, jika ia kambuh, Naruto selalu pergi ke UKS. Memang mau kemana lagi? Jika ia ke taman belakang, sudah dipastikan akan banyak orang, atau ke kantin? Ck, Naruto itu sakit bukannya lapar. Atap sekolah? Tidak, karena disanalah rasa sakit ini berasal. Pulang? Nanti Ibunya akan khawatir.

Ceklek–

"Na-Namikaze-san?" Manik lavender Hinata menatap Naruto yang sedang terduduk di ranjang, kakinya dibiarkan menggantung, tangan tannya menjambak surai pirang yang sudah berantakan, manik sapphirenya tersembunyi di balik kelopak matanya. Dan, sepertinya saking sakitnya, Naruto tidak sadar bahwa ada yang masuk ke UKS.

Tap... Tap... Tap...

"Na-Namikaze-san?" Kaki mungil Hinata melangkah medekat ke arah Naruto, tepatnya berdiri di samping sang pemuda.

'Suara ini...' Suara yang selalu membuatnya tenang, aroma lavender yang sangat Naruto sukai.

"K-kau kenapa?"

Naruto masih tak menjawab, ia sibuk memegangi kepalanya juga mengatur nafasnya yang memburu. Gangguan psikosomatis ini memang merepotkan!

Alis Hinata mengernyit heran, jujur dalam benaknya ia khawatir terhadap pemuda pirang dihadapannya. 'Se-sebenarnya Namikaze-san sakit apa?' Ini sudah yang ke tiga kalinya Hinata melihat Naruto sakit kepala. "Tu-tunggu aku ambilkan o-obat."

"..."

Sret

Bruk

Grep

Manik lavender Hinata berkedip. Ia kini berada...

"Jangan pergi..."

Di..

"Ku mohon, tetaplah begini..."

Pelukan Naruto dengan posisi terduduk.

Wajah Hinata masih memancarkan ekspresi kaget. Sungguh badannya bergetar, hatinya menghangat, jantungnya juga berdetak cepat, dan Hinata tidak tahu perasaan apa ini.

Ia mencoba mengingat kejadian 10 menit yang lalu. Setelah pertemuannya dengan Naruto—mendiskusikan lagu–di taman belakang, Hinata meninggalkan taman dan berjalan menuju kelas. Sampai di koridor Hinata bertemu Shizune. Hinata menyapanya, dan tanpa di duga, Sensei UKS yang memegang kotak P3K berisi plester dan obat merah itu menyerahkan tugas untuk mengantar kotak P3K kepadanya, 'Maaf ya Hinata, Sensei menyuruh karena ada urusan mendadak.' Itu kata Shizune, dan Hinata masih ingat.

Nafas memburu Naruto dilehernya membuat Hinata tersadar dari lamunanya. Tubuh mungil Hinata masih bergetar, ini memang pertama kalinya Hinata di peluk seorang pria, ia hanya pernah di peluk Neji dan Hiashi–ayahnya–"Na-Namikaze-san kenapa?"

"..." Nafas Naruto masih saja memburu, manik sapphirenya terpejam.

"Ma-mau ku pijat? A-atau aku ambilkan o-obat?" Mati-matian Hinata menahan rasa gugupnya.

"Tidak." Suara Naruto terdengar lirih, dan ini untuk pertama kalinya Hinata mendengar suara itu. Biasanya suara pemuda pirang ini sangat datar dan dingin, tapi ini–"5 menit saja, tetaplah dalam posisi ini."

"..." Hinata menurut. Ia diam merasakan sensasi aneh saat berada dalam pelukan Naruto. Tangannya bergetar, ia angkat untuk mengusap helaian pirang sang pemuda.

Berbeda dengan Hinata yang merasa gugup. Naruto malah merasa nyaman. Sensai ini memang baru pertama kalinya ia rasakan, bahkan saat Ibunya memeluk atau mengusap helaian pirangnya, seperti yang Hinata lakukan, Naruto tak pernah merasa senyaman ini. Apa lagi aroma lavender yang sangat lembut ini sangat membuat Naruto terasa nyaman.

Kepalanya ia miringkan ke arah leher jenjang Hinata. Naruto sadar, tubuh mungil gadis dipelukannya begetar. "Hyuuga."

Hinata berkedip. "Ha-hai."

"Arigatou..."

Gadis Hyuuga itu terdiam. Menurut gosip dari sahabatnya; Ino, Sakura, dan Tenten. Naruto Namikaze itu tidak pernah berterima kasih, nah! Ini! "Ya, do-doita na, Namikaze-san."

Naruto masih belum melepaskan pelukannya. Memang, rasa pusingnya sudah berkurang, bahkan lebih cepat pemulihannya daripada biasanya. 'Apa hubungannya kau dengan penyakit ku?' Tangannya semakin erat memeluk pinggang Hinata.

"A-ano_"

"Hn?"

"Apa masih sa-sakit."

"Hn?"

"Na-Namikaze-san?"

"Hm..." Masih di jawab dengan gumaman.

"A-apa mau ku pijat?"

"Kau cerewet juga, ya?" Meski masih agak pening, Naruto berusaha mengangkat kepala pirangnya.

"Bu-bukan beg_"

Naruto tersenyum miring. "Jika di lihat dari dekat, pipi mu makin mirip bakpao saja."

Hinata berkedip. 'Dia... Kembali jadi Namikaze-san yang menyebalkan.' Pipi Hinata menggembung. "Ba-bakpao apa? Aku kan tanya apa masih sakit?" Pipinya merona saat menyadari jarak wajahnya dan Naruto.

"Tuh, apa lagi jika menggembung begini."

"Huh? Na-Namikaze-san menjauhlah..."Pipi Hinata merona, saat wajah Naruto mendekat.

'Hangat. Perasaan apa ini? Meski jantung ini berdetak, tapi aku menyukainya.'

"Hn? Menjauh kemana?"

Pipi Naruto menyentuh pipinya.

"A-ano_"

"Hn. Ayo ke kelas." Pemuda pirang itu beranjak dari duduknya.

"Ha-hai." Dengan jantung yang tak karuan Hinata mengikuti Naruto. 'Kenapa... Dengan ku?'

.

.

"Hahaha.. Yang benar Lee, lemparan mu kurang bagus!"

"Urusai Kiba! Lihat! Aku akan melemparnya ke arah mu! Hyahh..." Dengan semangat, Lee melempar bola kertas yang entah kenapa saat dilemparnya ke arah Kiba selalu saja meleset.

Ceklek–

Dukh

Hening.

"Kau!"

Suara baritone yang lebih mirip geraman itu menjadikan suasana hening.

"A-ano_" Dengan dibanjiri keringat dingin Lee buka suara. "Na-Naruto, a-ano_" Ternyata yang kena lemparan bola kertas yang berukuran sedang itu adalah Naruto Namikaze, orang yang baru saja datang dari UKS tanpa sepengetahuan semua orang begitupun dengan sahabatnya—X5–kecuali Hinata Hyuuga.

Kiba juga berkeringat dingin, mengingat ia tadi membuat Naruto marah kalau saja sahabatnya itu normal.

Glek–

Susah payah ia menelan ludahnya. Saat sapphire biru Naruto menatapnya. "O-oi Naruto. Dari mana?"

Bukannya menjawab. Sapphire biru Naruto menatap tajam Kiba, jika saja tatapan bisa membunuh sudah dipastikan Kiba akan mati saat ini.

"A-ano, pe-permisi."

Suara lembut dari belakang tubuh tegap Naruto mengalihkan pandangan semua orang di dalam kelas. Pandangan yang tadinya tegang sekarang berubah menjadi pandangan heran, semua mata sekarang menatap tubuh mungil yang baru saja menyembul dari belakang tubuh tegap Naruto yang menghalangi pintu.

Hinata berkedip. Sekarang semua mata menatap heran ia dan Naruto.

Glek–

Gadis Hyuuga itu susah payah menelan ludahnya. Ia memang terlambat, tapi itu hanya terlambat 5 menit dari bel masuk, dan lagi, belum ada Sensei yang datang.

'Apa ka-karena aku dan Namikaze-san datang bersamaan?' Sedikit merutuki dirinya yang entah kenapa malah memilih datang ke kelas bersama Naruto.

Kiba berkedip. Lalu pandangan takutnya berubah menjadi pandangan 'wow' mengingat sahabat Kitsunenya datang dengan seorang gadis, apa lagi gadis itu Hinata Hyuuga. Gadis manis yang selalu ia dan sahabatnya jadikan alat memancing perasaan Naruto.

"Oi... Naruto... Mari ke bangku." Seakan melupakan ketegangan 120 detik yang lalu, Kiba dengan santainya merangkul bahu Naruto menuju ke arah bangku pojok; tempat dimana X5 berkumpul di kelas. Tentunya ia mengabaikan tatapan tajam dari sapphire biru Naruto.

...

"Aku yakin Naruto dari UKS." Sasuke menatap ke arah Naruto dan gadis disampingnya dengan pandangan datar. Tapi, jika di lihat lebih detail lagi, onyx hitamnya menyiratkan sedikit keherannan.

Sai mengangguk. "Jika sudah kita desak tentang perasaannya, pasti Naruto akan mengalami gangguan psikosomatis_"

"Maksud mu alexithymia?" Shikamaru menguap. Kemudian matanya menatap ke depan kelas.

Sai mengangguk. "Lalu, kenapa Naruto bisa bersama dengan Hinata-san?"

"Entahlah, Sai. Ada dua kemungkinan. Pertama mereka tak sengaja bertemu, dan ke dua, mereka memang bersama."

"Aku lebih setuju, kemungkinan pertama." Sasuke lebih memilih kesimpulan pertama, karena mana mungkin sahabatnya itu bersama seorang gadis. Secara, Naruto itu cuek, jutek, dan dingin, jangan lupakan masa lalu Naruto dan Shion.

"Aku suka kemungkinan ke dua." Bibir pucat Sai tersenyum palsu.

Mereka terdiam, saat melihat Kiba dengan cengiran lebarnya merangkul Naruto yang bermuka datar, lengkap dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Yo, kalian!" Sapa Kiba setelah sampai di bangku pojokkan.

"Yo, Kiba!" Sai tersenyum aneh. "Kalian cocok."

Kiba mengernyit. "Apa?"

"Itu?" Telunjuk Sai mengarah pada lengan Kiba yang masih merangkul mesra Naruto.

Mata bertemu mata. Lalu, mata Naruto dan Kiba membulat. "Aku normal!" Seru keduanya sambil menjauhkan tubuh masing-masing.

Sai mengendikkan bahu. "Aku harap Sasuke tidak cemburu, ya kan, Sasuke?"

"Ck, kau saja Zombie yang cemburu!" Onyxnya menatap tajam pemuda pucat yang selalu tersenyum palsu.

"Mungkin."

"Astaga!" Pekik Kiba, sampai Naruto yang disebelahnya menutup telinga.

"Urusai! Inu!"

Tanpa mengindahkan semburan Naruto. Kiba duduk di sebelah Sai. Dengan tak sabaran,Ia menyentuh bahu Sai, lalu memutarnya sehingga berhadapan dengannya. "Ternyata yang gay bukan hanya Sasuke dan Naruto saja."

"Inu!" Onyx dan sapphire menatap tajam sang penyuka anjing. Tentunya dihiraukan.

"Kau juga gay, Sai! Astaga! Kami-sama... Hanya kita saja Shika yang normal!" Kepalanya menoleh ke arah Shikamaru yang sedang menatapnya malas.

"Kau lebih aneh. Kiba."

"Hah? Aku?" Telunjuknya menunjuk hidung mancungnya. "Apa sih maksud mu Shika?"

"Gay masih mending menurut ku."

Kiba kembali memekik. "Astaga! Shika, kau jug_"

"Daripada kau yang mencintai Akamaru mu itu." Shikamaru, Sasuke, Naruto, dan Sai menyeringai. Melihat ekspresi Kiba yang nampak menyedihkan.

"Eh? Kitsune?"

Semua menghela nafas. Memang Kiba tipe pelupa masalah yang hebat, pikir mereka.

"Hn?" Pemuda yang di panggil Kitsune itu duduk di bangku sebelah Sasuke.

"Habis dari mana?" Kepala pirangnya menoleh ke arah Sai.

"Bukan urusan mu." Suaranya terdengar ketus.

Shikamaru menghela nafas. Bukan, bukan karena keadaan kelas yang bising akibat belum hadirnya Kurenai guru kimia kelas 2-1. Tapi karena sifat dan sikap sahabat pirangnya ini. "Kau dari UKS?" Tanyanya.

"..."

"Bertemu dengan gadis itu dimana?" Sekarang kepala pirangnya menoleh ke arah sahabat ravennya.

"Aku bertemu dengannya di jalan."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Apa?" Jujur saja, Naruto risih dipandangi dengan delapan mata sekaligus.

"Ck, kau nggak asyik" Celetuk Kiba.

Sai mengangguk, lalu tersenyum aneh. "Apa susahnya sih, bilang habis kencan."

"Urusai! Zombie!"

"Kalau begitu, aku juga mau berkencan dengan Hinata-san."

"Urusai Inu! Atau ku bunuh Akamaru mu itu!"

...

Lain di pihak Naruto, lain di pihak Hinata. Sesudah kejadian pandangan heran seluruh warga kelas terhadap kedatangannya dengan pangeran Konoha Gakuen. Dengan kepala tertunduk, Hinata berjalan menuju bangku barunya dengan Naruto. Ya, bangku empat dekat jendela.

"Hinata-chan?!" Baru saja ia duduk manis dikursinya, ke tiga sahabatnya; Ino, Sakura, dan Tenten datang menghampiri.

"Eh? Sakura-chan? Tenten-chan? Ino-chan?"

"Iya, Hinata-chan." Hinata mengernyit, saat melihat Ino sahabatnya, tersenyum jahil.

"I-Ino-chan kenapa?"

Bukannya menjawab, Ino malah duduk di samping Hinata. "Hinata-chan dari mana?" Tanyanya dengan seringai jahil.

"Iya, pake bareng Namikaze-san segala?" Sekarang Tenten juga menampilkan seringai jahil.

"A-ano_"

"Ayo cerita Hinata-chan?!" Kepalanya menoleh ke arah Sakura yang duduk di bangku depan menghadapnya bersama Tenten. "Ayolah..." Emerald hijau Sakura menatap memelas lavender Hinata.

"I-itu_"

"Ya, ya, ya... Itu apa?" Jujur saja, Ino itu makin penasaran apa lagi ia itu Ratu Gosip Konoha Gakuen. Tentunya Ino harus mendapat informasi ini! Ya, harus!

"A-aku bertemu dengannya di jalan." Dengan ragu, Hinata mengucapkan sebuah kebohongan, yang sama diucapkan oleh pemuda yang memeluknya.

'Kami-sama, maafkan aku.' Dalam hati, Hinata terus meramalkan do'a-do'a, agar sahabatnya tidak menyadari kebohongannya.

Bisa gawat jika Hinata bilang yang sebenarnya, tentang sakit Naruto, Naruto yang memeluknya, Naruto yang mengucapkan kata langka; terima kasih. Jika sahabatnya tahu, sudah pasti ini akan jadi trending topik, dan Hinata tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto kepadanya, sebab ia memberitahukan soal Naruto yang sakit pada sahabatnya, meski Hinata sendiri tidak tahu pemuda pirang itu sakit apa.

"Yahhh..." Sakura adalah orang pertama yang menunjukan kekecewaannya. "Ku kira Hinata-chan kencan."

Di jawab anggukkan Ino dan Tenten.

"Sa-Sakura-chan!" Pekik Hinata dengan wajah memerah.

"Eh?" Semua menoleh ke arah Ino. "Tapi Hinata-chan hebat lho.."

"Huh?"

"Bisa jalan berdua dengan Namikaze-san."

"Ma-maksud Ino-chan?"

"Pig benar! Namikaze-san kan_"

Ceklek_

"Konnichiwa minna."

"Kurenai-sensei! Hinata-chan, kita kembali ke bangku dulu!" Ke tiga gadis berbeda warna rambut itu berlalu kebangkunya masing-masing.

'Namikaze-san kenapa?' Batinnya.

...

"Perubahan dentalpi (ΔH) positif menunjukkan bahwa dalam perubahan terdapat penyerapan kalor atau pelepasan kalor. Reaksi kimia yang melepaskan atau mengeluarkan kalor disebut reaksi eksoterm , sedangkan reaksi kimia yang menyerap kalor disebut reaksi_"

Tettt... Tettt...

"Yokatta..." Itu kata para murid yang merasa lega.

Kurenai menatap jam di pergelangan tangannya. Ia menghela nafas, melihat waktu menunjukan pukul 15:00. Sudah waktunya pulang, kan? "Ya, minna. Mungkin hanya itu yang dapat Sensei sampaikan hari ini. Sampai bertemu minggu depan!" Kurenai pergi setelah membereskan alat-alat yang dibawanya.

"Yess.. Pulang juga."

"Ah, sudah ini aku mau tidur."

"Akamaru... Aku datang..."

Kira-kira itulah kata sebagian murid kelas 2-1.

Hinata menghela nafas. Ia bangkit dari duduknya, setelah membereskan peralatan sekolahnya.

"Hyuuga?"

Hinata menoleh ke samping, ke arah pemuda pirang yang tadi siang memeluknya. Ah, Hinata yakin pipinya merona. Ia menggeleng untuk melupakan moment itu. Kembali lavendernya terfokus pada pemuda pirang yang sedang menatap datar ke depan.

"Ha-hai?"

Naruto menoleh, kepalanya mendongkak karena Hinata sudah berdiri. "Ku harap kau tak menceritakan tentang aku yang sakit di UKS."

Hinata terdiam, sebenarnya ia sangat ingin menanyakan sakit apa pada pemuda pirang ini.

"Hyuuga?" Panggilnya kembali saat tak mendapat respon untuk pertanyaannya.

"Ha-hai, hanya aku yang tahu."

"Bagus." Tubuh tegap pemuda pirang itu beranjak dari duduknya. Sehingga tingginya yang jauh dari Hinata membuat sang gadis harus mendongkak.

"Hai."

"Satu lagi."

"Huh?"

"Aku minta nomor ponsel mu."

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

A/N

Tadaaaa... Akhirnya saya up lagi, setelah menyelesaikan A Beautiful Morning;), nah flashbacknya kan udah selesai, jadi saya ngejelasin tentang NaruHina. Semoga nggak gaje sama nggak bosen ya:(, oh ya, masih ada adegan-adegan yang belum saya publish, jadi saya nggak tahu fic ini akan tamat di chapter berapa... Semoga reader nggak bosen ya, dan semoga ini nggak bikin nyesel bacanya.

Gomen kalo nggak seru:(, soalnya saya lagi datar-datarnya ni inspirasi–_–, makasih sama yang udah kasih saran, kalo yang kepake nanti saya juga terapin arigatou*bungkuk-bungkuk* XD

Gomen kalo banyak typo:(.. Soalnya ngetik langsung publish..

Arigatou sama yang udah review, fav, follow, sama silent reader.

Saatnya balas review:

161200-chan: XD, iya sabar yaaa nanti juga bakalan kok:)

guest58946324: iya ini juga saya udah update:)

HimeNara-kun: yeyyyy! Makasih HimeNara-san:)...hidup NaruHina!

KrulciferAkitsukii: iya:) disini banyak:) semoga nggak bosen... Makasih

bebek kuning: jugaa;) makasih... Iya alexithymia emang gangguan psikolog, do'ain aja Narunya supa cepet sembuh#plakXD iya ini udah chap 9 semoga puas... Makasih sarannya..

pengagumlavender26: aminnnnnn:) semoga do'anya saya kabulin#plakbercanda, iya aminnnn do'ain aja ya:);):)

TOMBHIB12: seperti yang TOMBHIB-san harapkan, ini udah lanjut..:)

Indra223: :)... Penasaran ya? Iya ini saya udah lanjut, semoga rasa penasarannya terobati:)

Neng275: iya, ini juga udah lanjut;)

dindra510: makasih udah nunggu:), iya ini juga udah lanjut:)

agungYAK123: kalo maju terus nanti saya nggak bisa pulang:(... But makasih agung-san;)

Baenah231: iya:)... Ini juga udah lanjut;)

ashary: iya akhirnya saya lanjut juga:).. Makasih:) udah nunggu... Yoshhh ganbatte

nawaha: makasih udah nunggu:).. Semoga rasa penasarannya terbayar:)... Iya ini ada adegan NH.. Yoshhh ganbatte

Hamura: :) do'ain aja ya supaya mereka pacaran:).. Belum tahu ada berapa chapter masih ada adegan-adegan yang belum saya masukin soalnya

ulleehime: makasih juga udah baca+review:) aminnnn... Iya nanti kapan-kapan saya bikin:)

Rasyah Asyara: iya, salam kenal juga;)... Makasih udah suka;)... Waw? Tahu EXO Growl ya? Uhhhh senengnya saya... Bisa nemu sama yang suka EXO alias kpopers:)

Guest: iya ini saya udah lanjut:)

waty salam: makasih:)

dhacil: makasih:)... Iya saya juga udah lanjut...

Rael577: hahaha:v emang bener kata Rael-san, hanya Kiba yang bisa senyum:v

Cecep713: iya, apa ini termasuk nggak lama?:), makasih udah nunggu;)

fendy: yoshhhh ganbatte;)... Makasih semangatnya, akan saya kenang selalu.

rikarika: iya ini saya udah lanjut, makasih udah nunggu:).. Aduh, masih bingung ya? Gimana ngejelasinnya ya? Gini aja, Naruto itu mati rasa, dan dia itu susah sekali berekspresi, tepatnya ia bingung mengenai perasaan dirinya dan orang lain, apabila ia berekspresi, Naruto akan mengalami gangguan psikosomatis atau sakit kepala, sakit perut, dan muka memerah. Apa sudah mengerti? Atau masih bingung? Jadi benci Shion nih:(... Abis gara-gara saya sih:)

Isabella: iya sama-sama:) makasih juga udah baca+review.. Iya nggak papa:) udah baca ama review saja saya senang... Makasih and yes I've continued my story:)

megahinata: iya Naruto ama Hinata emang duduk sebangku;), aminnnn moga mereka berdua pacaran;)

Deandra: iya ini saya udah lanjut:), saya ini udah nambah moment NHnya moga puas:)... Yoshhh ganbatte..

Guest: makasih:)... Iya nanti saya panjangin..

salsal hime: iya nggak papa telat juga:) iya Naru emang diboongin:(.. Iya love sejati:).. Makasih juga udah baca+review

Guest: makasih:) iya ini saya dah lanjut, iya kapan-kapan saya panjangin

Isabella: iya nanti saya tambahin:), makasih sarannya;) kalo kepake nanti saga terapin arigatou

armymey: makasih:) iya ini saya dah lanjut

ryuuki Kuroichi: makasih:)).. Ini saya update ngaret:(

Hyuuzu Avery: iya ini saya atos lanjut XD

Rico273: yoshhhh semangat:)

ayaa: iya, ini saya udah lanjut:)

Guest: iya, ini saya udah lanjut:)

Arigatou minna-san

~Peluk cium RiuDarkBlue~

.

.

.

17 April 2017


	10. Chapter 10

"Aku minta nomor ponsel mu."

"..." Hinata berkedip. Apa... Ia tidak salah dengar, Naruto Namikaze orang yang dingin, jutek, dan... Cuek, minta nomor ponselnya?

"Bakpao?"

"Ha-hai? U-untuk apa nomor ponsel ku?"

Naruto berdecak. "Tentunya bukan untuk menagih hutang, kan?" Ia mengucapkannya sedikit jengkel. Entah kenapa... Naruto jadi salah tingkah.

Kembali, manik lavender dengan bulu mata lentik milik sang gadis berkedip. Pipinya menggembung. "A-aku tidak punya hutang pada Namikaze-san."

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Love Is Feeling © RiuDarkBlue

Warning: AU, OOC (cool Naruto), typo sana-sini, asem, garing, maaf jika ide pasaran, alur kecepetan, yang nggak suka harap tekan back. Saya tekankan kembali! Bahwa ini adalah inspirasi saya! Nggak ngejiplak siapapun kecuali karakternya!

"Percakapan."

'Bicara dalam hati.'

Naruto Namikaze x Hinata Hyuuga

DLDR

.

.

.

Tuh, kan! Terlalu polos!

"Biar nanti aku mengajak mu latihan, mudah menghubungi."

Senyum Hinata mengembang, saat mendengar alasan logis pemuda yang meminta nomor ponselnya. "Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi." Ia mengambil ponsel silver yang sudah disodorkan Naruto.

"..."

"Ini." Ucapnya setelah selesai mengetikkan nomor ponselnya.

"Hn." Gumaman tidak jelas itu sebenarnya penuh makna. Dalam kata lain ia sedang menyembunyikan senyuman tertahannya. Entah kenapa Naruto selalu saja ingin tersenyum saat dekat dengan gadis 'bakpao'.

'Kenapa dengan perasaan ku?'

"Oh, ya. A-aku duluan ya? Jaa..." Hinata berlalu meninggalkan Naruto yang sedang menenangkan detak jantungnya.

Hening.

Hanya suara angin yang berhembus dari jendela terbuka dari belakang tubuh Naruto.

"Ck, aku benar-benar sudah gila?" Umpatnya seraya mengacak surai pirangnya.

Siapa yang tidak akan merasa gila, jika ia tidak punya perasaan. Dan sekalinya ia merasakan perasaan kebingungan.

.

.

.

Jujur saja, bibir tipisnya masih saja melengkung sejak ia turun dari mobil. Perutnya seperti ada yang menggelitik, sehingga ia—Naruto–selalu saja merasa geli. Tangan tannya memegang permukaan baju bagian dada kirinya untuk merasakan jantung yang berpacu dua kali lebih cepat.

'Kuso, kenapa dengan ku? Si Bakpao selalu saja membawa dampak buruk pada jantung ku.'

"Kau kenapa Naru-chan?"

"Astaga. Kaa-chan sedang apa?" Seketika fantasy tentang gadis Hyuuga yang Naruto bayangkan sirna. Digantikan dengan ekspresi kaget, tepatnya saat ia melihat wajah Kushina hanya berjarak 10 cm dari wajahnya.

Kushina memundurkan wajahnya. "Tidak. Hanya mengecek keadaan mu saja." Itu memang tujuannya. Sebenarnya ia sangat khawatir, melihat putranya yang nampak seperti orang... Bodoh, berdiri di pintu utama dengan alis mengernyit, dan kadang tersenyum, juga tangannya yang mencengkram dada kirinya. Kushina hanya khawatir penyakit Naruto akan kambuh.

"Lho, aku kenapa?"

Kushina berdecak. "Kau ini... Tadi, Naru-chan aneh, kadang tersenyum, mengernyitkan alis, dan memegang dada kiri. Apa kambuh?"

"Bukan." Naruto menggeleng.

"Lalu?"

"Ada deh."

Dan_

Cup.

Ia malah mengecup pipi sang Ibu.

"Tadaima."

Wanita cantik itu tersenyum. "Okaeri."

Naruto melangkah menuju ruang makan. Ia membuka lemari es lalu mengambil orange jus favoritnya. "Tou-chan belum pulang?" Naruto menoleh ke arah sang Ibu yang sedang memakan cookies yang baru dibuatnya.

"Belum. Lagi pula masih 2 jam lebih lagi untuk pulang."

Naruto menganguk. "Hn. Aku ke kamar dulu."

"Ya."

"..."

"Aku tidak yakin dia baik-baik saja." Manik violetnya menatap punggung Naruto yang menaiki tangga.

.

.

.

"Karena besok tidak ada tugas, lebih baik aku latihan saja." Hinata mengambil ponsel yang ia taruh di ranjang. Jemarinya mengklik salah satu aplikasi yang menyimpan lirik lagu duetnya bersama Naruto.

Gadis bersurai indigo itu tengkurap di ranjang. Alisnya mengernyit. "Lagunya... Romantis?"

Pikirannya nenerawang. "Kenapa romantis? Ku kira lagunya akan yang galau." Ia terkikik geli, iya... Awalnya Hinata tidak percaya dengan lagu yang bisa dikatakan romantis yang akan dinyanyikannya. Mengingat ekspresi datar Naruto.

"Nanti... Ekspresi Namikaze-san akan seperti apa ya?"

"Ekspresinya harus seperti jatuh cinta." Kepala indigonya mengangguk. " Ya. Jatuh cinta." Wajahnya tanpa sadar memanas.

"Aaa... Entah kenapa aku jadi malu." Tangan putihnya menutup wajah memerahnya. "Ja-jatuh cinta pada Namikaze-san ya...?" Untuk menghilangkan rasa malunya, Hinata lebih memilih berguling-guling di atas ranjang.

"Tapi i-inikan akting. Umm... Hanya akting." Ia menghentikan acara bergulingnya. Sekarang, tubuh mungilnya terlentang.

Drrrttt... Drrrttt...

"Eh?" Ia kembali keposisi awal—tengkurap–tangannya mengambil ponsel berwarna putih.

"Pesan? Tapi... Dari siapa?"

From: +81-520-xxx-xx

To: Me

Ini nomor ponsel ku.

Singkat, padat, dan... Tidak jelas. Alis Hinata mengernyit. "Siapapun akan tahu jika pesan di kirim dengan nomor ponsel. Ta-tapi... 'Ku' itu siapa?"

From: Me

To: +81-645-xxx-xx

Maaf, tapi ini siapa?

Send

"Mungkin orang iseng."

.

.

.

From: Me

To: Bakpao

Maaf, tapi ini siapa?

Pemuda yang mendapatkan pesan hanya menghela nafas.

To: Bakpao

From: Me

Naruto Namikaze. Dasar! Bakpao pelupa.

Send

Manik sapphirenya tak henti-henti menatap ponsel digenggaman. Bukannya menunjukan akan adanya tanda pesan masuk, ia malah melihat jam digital dengan angka 20.43.

Naruto berdecak. "Apa ia sudah tidur?" Kepalanya menggeleng. "Tidak mungkin."

Padahal ini sudah lewat 3 menit saat ia mengirim pesan pada Hinata, tapi tak kunjung ada balasan juga. Tapi, saat ia mengirim pesan pertama langsung di balas, nah! Ini! "Apa dia takut pada ku?"

"Kuso!" Ia mengacak surai pirangnya. Naruto akui, sebulan saling kenal dengan gadis Hyuuga itu sangat tidak berkesan dengan baik. Mulai dari Naruto yang selalu menggodanya bahkan sampai memberikan julukan Bakpao.

"Ck. Maunya apa sih?" Dengan tak sabaran ia menekan tombol call.

Bakpao calling.

Tut... Tut... Tut...

"Mo-moshi-moshi." Suara Hinata terdengar gugup.

"Kenapa tidak kau balas pesan ku, hah?

"Namikaze-san?"

"Hn?" Naruto tersenyum tipis membayangkan ekspresi kaget Hinata. Aaa... Pasti lucu.

'Apa yang ku pikirkan!' Kepalanya menggeleng.

"Aku ta-tadi dari kamar mandi, dan tahunya ponsel ku be-berbunyi."

"Hn." Entah apa yang ia rasakan, tapi... Naruto merasa lega, mendengar jawaban jujur dari bibir mungil Hinata.

"Ma-mau apa?"

Naruto berdecak. "Tsch, terserah ku lah." Entah kenapa ia ingin berlama-lama mendengar suara lembut si gadis Bakpao.

"Umm..."

"..."

"..."

"Kau masih disana?"

"Ha-hai."

"Besok kita latihan."

"Hai. Tapi diman_"

Klik.

Kembali ia tersenyum tipis, saat memikirkan ekspresi gadis berpipi tembam yang ia putuskan begitu saja teleponnya. "Pasti pipinya menggembung." Alisnya mengernyit. "Kuso! Kenapa aku memikirkannya. Dia itu merepotkan."

Tapi, dalam pikirannya yang terdalam Naruto selalu memikirkan Hinata. "Ah... Kau menyebalkan." Ia berbaring di kasur king sizenya. "Kenapa kau selalu menghantui ku, Bakpao? Dan kenapa dengan jantung dan perasaan hangat ini? Ini sangat merepotkan... Tapi ini sangat lebih baik dari pada alexithymia."

Sebelah lengannya ia gunakan untuk menutup sapphire birunya. "Aku ingin punya perasaan. Apa... Itu sulit?"

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah dapat lagunya Pig?"

Ino menghela nafas. "Belum... Sai-kun malah cuek-cuek saja..." Gadis berambut pirang yang duduk di samping Hinata menenggelamkan wajah cantiknya pada lipatan tangan.

Seperti biasa, pagi ini Hinata dan ke tiga sahabatnya; Ino, Sakura, dan Tenten. Berkumpul di bangku Hinata. Mumpung teman sebangku si indigo belum datang.

Sakura yang selalu nampak ceria juga memasang wajah menyedihkan. "Huwaaa..." Ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan. "Aku juga sama Pig! Sasuke-kun itu memang tampan. Tapi sifat cueknya itu lho..."

Ino yang masih membenamkan wajahnya mengangguk. "Apa lagi Sai-kun, ia hanya bisa tersenyum aneh."

"Masih mending kalian. Nah, aku?" Sakura yang menutup wajahnya kini membuka tangannya dan menoleh ke arah Tenten. Begitupun dengan Ino yang langsung mendudukan tubuhnya dengan tegak, dan memandang Tenten yang bermuka masam dengan antusias. Nah, kalau Hinata, dia hanya menatap Tenten dengan berkedip polos.

"Memang kenapa Tenten-chan?" Ino yang tadinya lesu sekarang jadi antusias.

Sakura mengerling jahil. "Aaa... Pasti Tenten-chan akan menyanyikan lagu romantis dengan Lee."

"Pfffttt... Apa benar?" Gadis berambut pirang itu membekap mulutnya yang akan mengeluarkan tawa.

"Eh–romantis?" Sekarang Hinata yang buka suara.

Tenten menghela nafas. "Jangan menyimpulkan seenaknya." Tiga kepala dengan warna merah muda, pirang pucat, dan indigo itu mengangguk. "Dia... Menyarankan lagu L'arc-en-Ciel – Finale."

Hening.

"Pfffttt..." Tawa Ino dan Sakura pecah. Di susul dengan tawa renyah Hinata seraya menutup mulutnya. Tenten? Jangan ditanya, ia sekarang sedang kesal, sudah ia duga, ini reaksi yang akan diberikan sahabatnya.

"Diamlah kalian!" Tenten merajuk, ia membuang muka ke arah jendela.

"Ma-maaf... Ma-maaf..." Sambil meyeka air matanya, Hinata meminta maaf.

"Pfffttt... Maafkan kami Tenten-chan." Sebenarnya Ino masih ingin tertawa, terbukti dari tangannya yang masih memegang perutnya.

"Apa benar Lee mengajak mu menyanyikan lagu itu?" Sakura sebenarnya sudah tahu Lee itu konyol. Tapi, masa iya Lee menyuruh Tenten menyanyikan lagu L'arc-en-Ciel – Finale yang notabene salah satu lagu film horor.

Tenten mengangguk lesu. "Iya, dia sama saja mempermalukan ku."

"Oke.. Oke... Ternyata ada yang lebih baik dari kita Forhead."

Kepala merah muda Sakura mengangguk. "Bagaimana dengan Hinata-chan?"

"E–eh?"

"Ya, ya, ya? Bagaimana Hinata-chan?" Ino menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan yang di sangga dengan siku di meja.

'Itu pose kalau Ino-chan kepo.' Batin Hinata.

"Iya, bagaimana Hinata-chan?" Rupanya, Tenten yang juga sudah selesai acara merajuknya, mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama dengan Ino dan Sakura.

Gadis Hyuuga yang dipandangi ke tiga sahabatnya hanya menelan ludah susah payah. "A-ano e-eto, lagunya sudah dapat."

"Kyyyaaa lagu ap_?"

"Urusai Pig!" Dengan sigap, Sakura menutup mulut Ino.

"Lepas! Forhead!" Dilepaskanlah bekapan pada mulutnya.

"Lagu apa Hinata-chan?

"Lagunya rahasia."

Dan seperti biasa_

"Yahhh..." Ino, Sakura, dan Tenten tambah berwajah menyedihkan.

"Kyyyaaa Naruto-kun!"

"Sasuke-kun, tampannya~"

"Shika-kun..."

"Kami-sama! Itu Kiba-kun?!"

"Sai-kun aishiteru..."

"Rupanya obat kita sudah datang!"

"Ah! Kau benar Pig!"

"Ternyata disini hanya aku saja yang nggak beruntung? Oh... Kami-sama setelah ini aku harus sebangku lagi dengan Lee..." Tenten mengusap kasar wajahnya.

Hinata yang melihat Tenten nampak sangat frustasi, tersenyum miris. "Ya-yang sabar Tenten-chan."

"Arigatou Hinata-chan." Gadis berambut cepol dua itu tersenyum ke arah Hinata. Ia kembali menoleh, melihat Ino dan Sakura dengan tatapan malas. "Makan tuh! Sasuke-kun dan Sai-kun kalian!" Setelah mengatakan itu, Tenten beranjak dari duduknya.

"Ih, dia marah." Meski mengatakan itu, manik aquamarine Ino terus saja menatap ke arah pintu kelas. Dimana, X5 sedang dikerubungi para fans ganas mereka.

"Umm..." Gumam Sakura. "Ayo ke bangku Pig!" Ia beranjak dari duduknya.

"Hu'um, jaa... Hinata-chan." Ino beranjak dari duduknya. Kepalanya kembali menoleh ke arah Hinata. "Lagi pula 'Pangeran Hinata-chan' sudah tiba." Ia menatap Naruto yang berjalan ke arahnya.

"I-Ino-chan!" Teriak gadis yang pipinya merona. Ino dan Sakura sendiri sudah duduk dibangkunya masing-masing.

"Pagi-pagi sudah ngerumpi."

"Eh?" Kepala indigo Hinata menoleh ke arah kiri, tepatnya bangku sebelah yang tadi diisi Ino. Ia berkedip, disana sudah ada penghuninya. "Namikaze-san?"

Naruto menoleh. "Hn?" Mereka bertatapan.

Entah kenapa, melihat Naruto ia jadi kesal sendiri. Hinata ingat kejadian kemarin, saat ia menerima panggilan dari nomor asing, yang tak lain pemuda disebelahnya. Saat Hinata angkat, ia malah langsung dimarahi. Dan Hinata sempat tersenyum saat Naruto bilang besok–hari ini–akan latihan, pas ia tanya dimana sambungannya diputuskan, dasar tidak sopan! Dan... Apa katanya tadi? What? Ngerumpi? Karena kesal, Hinata menggembungkan pipinya. "A-aku bukan ngerumpi."

Selalu saja ia dapat efek saat melihat pipi menggembung Hinata, yaitu suatu tarikan di kedua sudut bibirnya–tersenyum tipis– "Kalau begitu kau tadi bergosip."

'Kenapa dengan perasaan ku?' Selain efek tersenyum, yang Naruto rasakan juga hatinya yang menghangat.

"Eh? Itu sama saja. A-aku tidak bergosip."

Naruto mengangguk. "Kau sedang membicarakan orang lain?" Wajahnya mendekat, dan Hinata tidak menyadarinya.

Si gadis terdiam. Membicarakan orang lain? Ah, ya! Tadi ia dan ke tiga sahabatnya membicarakan Lee, Sasuke, Sai, dan bahkan Naruto juga. "Hai."

"Itu sama saja dengan bergosip. Ck, Bakpao Baka."

"Ta-tapi aku_" Perkataannya terhenti, saat Hinata menyadari jarak wajahnya dan Naruto. 5 cm!

"Aku apa?"

"Na-Namikaze-san a-ano_" Hinata tambah gelagapan. Untung sekarang kelas ribut, jika tidak ini akan jadi trending topik.

"Ano?" Pemuda pirang semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. Ia menempelkan pipinya yang memiliki tiga garis pada pipi putih tembab yang memerah milik Hinata. Naruto jadi menyukai hal ini–jika saja ia normal–bermula dari kemarin ia menempelkan pipinya pada si Bakpao, rasanya hangat karena pipi Hinata yang memanas. "Pipi mu hangat, aku jadi ingin terus menyentuhnya." Hangat, hati Naruto juga menghangat.

'Perasaan apa ini?'

"A-ano Na-Namikaze-san ja-jangan begini." Pipi Hinata kembali merona, dan Naruto semakin nyaman menempelkan pipinya.

"Kenapa?"

"A-ano_"

'Hangat.'

"Baik." Ia menjauhkan wajahnya. "Ke taman belakang, nanti kita latihan."

"Ha-hai."

.

.

"Mau kemana Kitsune?" Tanya Kiba saat Naruto beranjak dari duduknya.

"Taman belakang."

Sai tersenyum aneh. "Kencan ya?"

"Bu_"

"Ya ampun Kitsune kita sudah besar." Kiba mengusap kepala Naruto, bagaikan seorang Bapak yang bangga terhadap keberhasilan anaknya.

"Tsch, apa yang kau lakukan, hah?" Tangan Naruto terangkat, menepis tangan Kiba kasar.

"Jangan salah tingkah gitu dong." Sai masih tersenyum palsu.

"Senyum mu itu menjijikan Sai!"

"Terima kasih."

"Itu bukan pujian Zombie." Shikamaru hanya menguap malas melihat tingkah kekanakan sahabatnya.

"Ah, terima kasih Shika."

"Ck, lemot." Sepertinya Sasuke juga mulai kesal dengan tingkah Sai. Yang selalu menganggap ledekan sebagai pujian.

"Boleh aku ikut kencan ya?" Pemuda bersurai coklat dihadapan Naruto memberikan tatapan memelas.

Sontak Naruto yang melihatnya memasang muka jijik. "Apa-apaan kau ini Kiba?! Aku mau latihan bukannya kencan."

"Bagus kalau begitu!" Sai menaruh minat pada pernyataan Naruto.

Alis Naruto bertautan. "Bagus apanya?"

Tanpa mengindahkan pertanyaan Naruto, Sai menoleh ke arah Kiba lengkap dengan senyum palsunya. "Setelah Naruto dan Hinata-san latihan, bagaimana kalau kita kencan dengan Hinata-san?"

Sapphire biru milik Naruto menatap tajam Sai. "Mana bisa!"

"Ya bisalah!" Kiba menatap Naruto dengan seringai remeh.

Sasuke dan Shikamaru hanya menghela nafas melihat tingkah ke tiga sahabatnya.

"Kau!" Ia menggeram. Ada perasaan aneh dalam hatinya saat Hinata disebut-sebut Kiba dan Sai.

"Apa?!"

"Tsch. Merepotkan!" Dengan langkah lebar, Naruto meninggalkan kelas yang sudah kosong.

"Apa dia... Tsundere?" Sai menatap punggung Naruto yang menghilang di balik pintu.

"Jika dia normal pastinya tsundere." Shikamaru berdiri dengan wajah mengantuk. "Ayo ke kantin."

"Hn."

"Ayo."

"Kantin? Bukankah disana banyak fans kita yang ganas."

Kepala nanas Shikamaru menoleh. "Jika begitu kau saja yang dijadikan umpan Inu-chan."

"Sialan kau Nanas!"

.

.

Lagi–entah untuk yang ke berapa kalinya, bibir mungilnya mengerucut. Manik lavender Hinata melirik jam tangan di pergelangan kirinya. "Telat 5 menit." Ia menghela nafas. Selalu saja begini, padahal Naruto dulu yang buat janji dengannya.

"Memang kenapa kalau telat 5 menit?"

'Kuso! Untung efek sakitnya tidak seperti kemarin.' Naruto menggeleng, untuk menghilangkan sakit kepala agar tak sesakit kemarin.

Deg!

Dengan gerakan patah-patah, Hinata menoleh. "Aaa... Bu-bukan apa-apa..."

"Hn." Naruto duduk di bangku sebelah Hinata. "Ayo mulai. "

"Hu'um.

Naruto merogoh ponsel di saku celananya. Ia menekan aplikasi musik untuk memutar instrumental lagu yang kemarin malam ia download.

Sejenak Naruto menarik nafas.

.

Hidup hari demi hari, melawan dalam dunia ini- ketika sesuatu menjadi lebih berat

.

Hinata berkedip. 'Suaranya... Merdu sekali.' Memang suara Naruto sangat enak di dengar, tegas, baritone, dan lembut saat bernyanyi. Ia menarik nafas.

.

Ketika kau merasa seperti kau lah satu-satunya yang sendiri diantara orang yang tak terhitung banyaknya.

.

Naruto menoleh. Ia tersenyum tipis mendengar suara Hinata yang lembut dan enak di dengar.

.

Ketika aku melihat matamu. Menatapku dengan cinta. Aku merasa istimewa

.

Hinata juga menoleh. Mereka bertatapan, sapphire dan lavender bertemu.

.

Ketika kau genggam tanganku dalam kehangatanmu yang malu-malu, semua luka dalam diriku sembuh

.

Entah sadar atau tidak, keduanya tersenyum. Untuk yang pertama kalinya mereka melempar senyum dalam satu bulan saling kenal. Dan mereka menyanyikan reff lagu bersama.

.

When we're together, when we're together

...

"Bagus, pertahankan suara mu." Itu kata pertama yang Naruto ucapkan setelah mereka selesai bernyanyi.

"Hu'um..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Namikaze-san?"

"Hn?"

"Kenapa memilih lagu ini?"

Naruto terdiam. Ia sedang berpikir, Naruto juga tidak tahu kenapa memilih lagu ini. "Lalu menurut mu kita harus bernyanyi lagu anak-anak, hah?"

"Eh, maksud ku bukan be-begitu." Dalam hati Hinata menghela nafas. Jika sudah menggunakan nada sembur begini, pasti Namikaze-san akan menyebalkan. Pikirnya.

"Lalu?" Sebelah alisnya terangkat.

"A-ah tidak jadi." Hinata juga sebenarnya tidak menemukan lagu yang pas.

"Dasar Bakpao, selain tembam, gagap, dan pelupa, kau juga aneh."

"Apa?" Hinata menoleh. Ingin sekali ia juga bilang pada pemuda disampingnya, "Selain mirip Kitsune, Namikaze-san juga menyebalkan dan egois!" Tapi mana mungkin itu Hinata ucapkan.

"Tentu, itu ciri khas mu." Naruto menoleh lalu ia tersenyum tipis.

Sapphire dan lavender bertemu.

'Dia... Bilang ciri khas?' Pipi tembam gadis indigo dihadapan Naruto menggembung. "Ma-mana bisa itu ciri khas."

"Tentu saja bisa. Satu lagi."

"Sa-satu lagi?"

Kepala pirang Naruto mengangguk. "Kau juga tidak punya uang."

"Ma-maksudnya?"

"Ikat rambut saja sampai tidak ke beli." Ia tersenyum tipis.

Manik lavender Hinata membulat. "Namikaze-san, kembalikan i-ikat rambut ku!"

"Tidak bisa." Hati Naruto makin menghangat, jangan lupakan jantungnya yang berdetak dua kali lipat. 'Perasaan apa ini?'

"Ke-kemana ikat rambut ku?"

"Aku buang."

'Dia benar-benar menyebalkan!' Pipi Hinata makin menggembung. Ia beranjak dari duduknya.

Sedangkan Naruto yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum tipis. Ingin sekali ia mencubit pipi putih yang menggembung itu.

"Itaii!" Pekikan itu berasal Naruto. Yang ternyata kakinya diinjak Hinata karena kesal.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?" Sambil sesekali meringis, Naruto memegang kaki kanannya yang di injak si gadis 'bakpao', ia sempat terdiam, mana mungkin kaki dan tubuh mungil Hinata memiliki tenaga monster seperti ini.

"I-itu balasan dari ku." Setelah mengatakan itu, Hinata melengos. Padahal ia sangat takut tadi saat menginjak kaki Naruto. 'Kami-sama, lindungi aku...' Sambil berlari dari taman belakang menuju kelas, Hinata berdo'a dalam hati.

"Awas kau Bakpao." Ia meringis. "Kuso, tenaganya besar juga."

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

A/N

Sempet nge-lag otak saya waktu ngetik chapter ini –,–.. Jadi gomen kalo gaje T_T.. Maklum aja ya... Kalo banyak typo.. Ngetik langsung publish T_T

Itu-itu*nunjuk-nunjuk lirik lagu NaruHina* udah ada sepenggal liriknya... Apa udah ada yang ke tebak saya mau kasih mereka lagu apa?

Ah, ya... Satu lagi buat teman-teman, saya boleh minta tolong nggak?*emoticon memelas* tolong yang tahu lagu K-pop duet atau lagu bahasa inggris yang nadanya slow kasih tahu judulnya sama saya ya...:)... Bingung nih! SasuSaku, SaiIno, ShikaTema, ama KibaTama mau nyanyi apaan:(... Abis di Hp saya kebanyakan lagu duetnya galau:(... Jadi saya minta tolong ya:)...

Mungkin Love Is Feeling akan sedikit panjang dari yang saya perkirakan sebelumnya, saya kira fanfic ini akan tamat di chapter 10 atau 11 ehhh nyatanya?*ekspresi kaget* gomen ya, kalo kepanjangan takut readernya bosen sih:)...

Satu lagi, *garuk-garuk belakang kepala* rahasia saya kebongkar sama Kak Hyuuzu:D... Saya emang masih sekolah, baru aja masuk SMA, apa kelihatan masih labil?#plak and.. Saya nih cewek, lho? Kenapa? Ya iyalah takdir saya jadi cewek:D... (Saya lagi gaje).. Jadi panggil saja saya Riu, Dark, Blue, atau apalah itu... Asal jangan Kakak ya... Apa disini ada yang sama masih SMA? Gomen ya sebelumnya:(..

Makasih sama yang udah fav, follow, review, and silent reader... Saatnya balas review:

Rasyah Asyara: lagunya ayo tebak:) saya kasih liriknya tuh sebagian:)... Wahhh Kpopers juga ya? Senengnya sayaaaa

Indra223: makasih Indra-san:)... Iya saya akan tetap semangat demi kalian semua:)!

ArmyNHL: iya akhirnya saya up juga;)... Makasih... Yoshhh semangatttt:)

fmhrm: hihihi.. Makasih:)))

Hyuuzu Avery: iya emang beneran kak kurang panjang:)).. Masama:) makasih juga udah baca+review, *ketawa garing* iya saya masih sekolah baru SMA malahan:D, kakak masih sekolah? Makasih kak udah ngingetin, nggak sempet ke edit bagian itunya:).. Kalau Oppa Korea saya juga suka wkwkwk:D. Itu udah sepenggal lagunya, bukan punya Baekhyun ma Suzy kok:).. Nggak papa kak panjang juga:).. With Love RiuDarkBlue

HimeNara-kun: iya atuh sini mbak no ponselnya:D wkwkwk

ryuuki Kuroichi: iya ini saya udah lanjut:))

TOMBHIB12: iya ini saya udah lanjut;))

Cecep713: makasih udah hadir Cecep-san;)

Rico273: iya akhirnya saya up juga:D

lily-hyuna: ini saya dah lanjut:)

dindra510: iya ini saya udah lanjut:))

Deandra: masama:), makasih juga udah baca+review.. Iya nanti saya banyakin deh moment NaruHinanya:).. Narunya emang jaim–,–.. Pengennya sih Naru meluk saya#plak

Guest: ini sekarang saya udah next:D

Hamura159: sebenernya yang nyanyi tuh banyak:).. Tapi saya nggak tahu siapa aja nama muridnya:)... Kalo sekelas pada nyanyi.. Nggak kebayang panjangnyaaaaa:D.. Bisa di bilang begitu:).. Bye too

uje: semoga Naru nelepon uje-san:D

rueurue: yoshhh semangat:D

rikarika: ini malah nggak kencan:(.. Aminnn:).. Do'ain aja semoga Shion nggak muncul:).. Wkwkwk.. Hempaskan kemana;)?

Guest: iya saya udah lanjut:)

Isabella: wah gemes ya?:).. Iya nanti saya banyakin deh:).. Apa ini sudah banyak?.. Masama makasih juga udah baca+review:

nawaha: makasih nawaha-chan:).. Iya nati saya lebih lebih lebih banyakin lagi:) saya nggak akan lupa sama sahabatnya kok:).. Lumayan apa lagi Kiba sama Sai:D.. Modusnya Naru tuh biar di peluk XD.. Saya terima salam peluk ciumnya, saya juga malahan sama peluk cium:)... Saya nggak janji^^v.. Yoshhhh ganbatte

Guest: makasih makasih makasih:).. Masama makasih juga udah baca+review;).. Nggak papa saya seneng kok meski baru review pertama kali;) yoshhh semangat

megahinata: iya;) di beri tuh ama Hime:D.. Iya pantengin aja ya;)*promosi*.. Yoshhh semangat

salsal hime: masama, makasih juga udah baca+review:) iya Naru minta no Hina:).. Saya juga seneng malahan saya cemburu:(.. Mau follow gimana ya?:),

XLR8: iya ini saya udah lanjut:).. Iya Naru nanti akan sembuh kok.. Punya, saya punya:D

ayaa: makasih:))))...

guest: ada saya punya tapi belum diisi cerita:(

Hina-Hime XD: makasih:)) aminnn:D.. Makasih dah nunggu:).. Iya saya jaga kesehatan:) yoshhh ganbatte:)) Saya terima salam peluk ciumnya, saya juga malahan sama peluk cium:)

Hina-Hime XD: makasih udah mau nunggu:D.. Iya saya jaga kesehatan:).. Yoshhh ganbatte:) Saya terima salam peluk ciumnya, saya juga malahan sama peluk cium:)

Arigatou minna-san.

~Peluk cium RiuDarkBlue~

.

.

.

25 April 2017


	11. Chapter 11

Ctik

"Kuso, mati lampu." Sedikit menggerutu, Naruto berjalan menuju samping ranjang.

Srettt

Ia beranjak dari duduknya di meja belajar.

"Tsch, merepotkan, kenapa harus mati lampu?"

"Sebenarnya nakas itu dimana?" Naruto hanya berniat mengambil ponsel yang di taruh di nakas, ia hanya memerlukan senter untuk penerangan. Itu memang kebiasaanya saat belajar–tidak pernah membawa ponsel.

Dukh

Brukh

"Kusooo!"

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Love Is Feeling © RiuDarkBlue

Warning: AU, OOC (cool Naruto), typo sana-sini, asem, garing, maaf jika ide pasaran, alur kecepetan, yang nggak suka harap tekan back. Saya tekankan kembali! Bahwa ini adalah inspirasi saya! Nggak ngejiplak siapapun kecuali karakternya!

"Percakapan."

'Bicara dalam hati.'

Bold; menyanyi

Naruto Namikaze x Hinata Hyuuga

DLDR

.

.

.

"Ughhh..." Sedikit mengelus hidung mancungnya yang baru saja tersandung kaki meja.

"Sial sekali aku hari ini." Naruto duduk bersila di atas karpet tebal. Ia memijit pelipisnya, mencoba mengingat kepingan kejadian hari ini, diganggu Kiba dan Sai, latihan duet, di injak si Bak_

Di injak?

Astaga!

"Kuso kaki ku." Di tengah kegelapan karena mati lampu, Naruto meraba kaki kanannya yang tadi siang 'sengaja' di injak Hinata.

Alisnya mengernyit. "Kenapa basah?" Pelan-pelan ia mengangkat tangannya. Dan_

Ctik

Lampu menyala kembali.

"Darah?" Manik sapphirenya melotot. Kaki yang tadinya bengkak berwarna merah, sekarang kukunya hampir copot dengan darah yang mengalir.

"Kusooo!"

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang cerah di Konoha Gakuen selalu menjadi hal yang paling menyenangkan bagi para siswi–terutama–tentu saja, pemandangan memukau selalu saja mereka temukan di lapangan parkir. Ya, X5 pemuda yang memiliki ketampanan dan kemampuan di atas rata-rata yang selalu bersandar di mobil dan motor sportnya masing-masing.

"Kyyyaaa... Kiba-kun berkedip pada ku!"

"Apa?! Pada ku tahu!"

Sasuke hanya memutar bola mata bosan, melihat tingkah Kiba yang selalu menggoda siswi-siswi centil yang lewat. "Hentikan Inu, itu menjijikan!"

Kepala coklat Kiba menoleh. Matanya menyipit. "Sirik saja kau!"

"Ku kira kau yang sirik Inu." Seperti biasa Sai tersenyum palsu. "Sasuke itu sangat laku dibandingkan mu."

Tatapan Kiba makin menajam. "Seperti kau yang laku saja."

"Sai juga laku." Shikamaru menguap.

"Terserah!"

Ckittt

Sasuke, Shikamaru, Sai, dan Kiba menoleh ke arah mobil sport kuning yang berhenti tepat di samping lamborghini hitam milik Sasuke.

"Wow! Kitsune kau sud_" Kiba menghentikan ocehannya, saat Naruto keluar dari mobil dengan kaki pincang. "—eh?"

"Kaki mu kenapa?"

Naruto menghela nafas, ia melirik kakinya yang berbalut sepatu hitam orange dengan pandangan datar. Padahal, dalam hati ia mati-matian menahan sakit saat kakinya di perban dan di beri alkohol oleh Ibunya. "Aku jatuh."

Itu benar, kan? Memang kurang tepat sih, mana mau Naruto mengaku di injak oleh gadis polos seperti Hinata.

"Ja-tuh?" Shikamaru mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Masih dengan pandangan datar, Naruto menatap pemuda yang baru saja bilang 'jatuh' dengan nada mengejek. "Hn. Memang kenapa?"

"Apa kau yakin?" Sai berkedip, kemudian tersenyum aneh.

"Di injak seseorang, misalnya?"

Sapphire Naruto melebar. Namun karena wajah dinginnya ia dapat mengendalikan diri. "Apa maksud mu Teme?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahu. "Hanya menebak."

'Untung saja.'

"Memang kau jatuh dari mana? Tangga?' Kiba tersenyum remeh. "Jangan bilang ya? Lucu sekali rasanya membayangkan Naruto Namikaze, orang yang 'sok perfect', bergulingan di tangga. Pfffttt..." Ia membungkam mulutnya.

"Urusai! Inu! Siapa yang kau sebut 'sok perfect' hah?" Sapphire Naruto menatap garang Kiba.

Seakan-akan tak takut, Kiba malah kembali tertawa. "Atau yang paling parah kau jatuh dari ranjang? Pfffttt..."

Bletak.

"Aw... Sialan kau Kitsune!" Kiba mengelus-ngelus kepalanya yang baru saja di jitak Naruto.

Sai menganguk. "Kau itu lebih ceroboh dari Naruto, Kiba."

"Awas kau Zombie!"

Shikamaru menghela nafas. "Ayo ke kelas."

.

.

"Ohayou Hinata-chan?"

Gadis manis Hyuuga itu menoleh. "Ohayou Ino-chan, Sakura-chan, Tenten-chan."

Ino dan Sakura mendekat, lalu merangkul Hinata di sisi kanan-kiri. "Latihan kemarin sukses?" Ekor mata Hinata melirik Ino yang entah kenapa terlihat seperti tersenyum jahil.

"Ya, Hinata-chan. Apa Namikaze-san bersikap manis?" Sekarang, ekor mata Hinata melirik Sakura yang ekspresinya sama dengan Ino

'Manis? Menyebalkan yang ada.'

"Eh–kalian bergosip tidak mengajak ku." Tenten tiba-tiba datang, ia berhenti di depan ke tiga gadis yang berlangkulan dengan tangan yang direntangkan.

"La-latihannya lancar, dan Namikaze-san hanya bernyanyi."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"A-apa?" Hinata itu paling anti dipandangi. Nah! Ini ia dipandangi enam mata sekaligus.

"Hahhh... Oke.. Ayo ke kelas." Kepala indigo Hinata mengangguk, menyetujui perkataan Sakura.

"Ya. Nanti Sensei Botak itu ngamuk lagi."

"I-Ino-chan! Jangan begitu."

"Hai... Hai... Kaa-chan." Gadis berambut pirang di samping Hinata tertawa.

Hinata yang melihatnya menggembungkan pipinya.

"Mou... Tenten-chan i-itaii..." Tangan putih Hinata mengelus pipinya yang baru di cubit Tenten.

"Ayo Hinata-chan, kita pergi." Tanpa mengindahkan perkataan Hinata, Tenten menarik lengan sang gadis lalu membawanya berlari.

"Hey! Tenten-chan! Kembalikan Hinata-chan kami! Ayo kejar Pig!"

"Ayo Forhead!"

Terjadilah kejar-kejaran di koridor menuju lantai dua.

.

.

Hinata tahu, jika saat pelajaran fisika dengan guru seperti Ibiki, akan membuat suasana tegang dan kaku. Tapi, kini ia merasakan adanya aura dingin nan gelap di samping kirinya. Ya, tepatnya dari pemuda pirang yang kemarin kaki kanannya ia injak.

Glek.

Hinata menelan ludahnya susah payah. Dalam hatinya ia sangat khawatir dengan keadaan kaki Naruto, apa lagi tadi Hinata sempat melihat Naruto yang jalannya pincang. Apa separah itu?

'Ja-jangan-jangan kaki Namikaze-san cidera?' Manik lavender Hinata membulat. 'Berdarah dan kukunya lepas?' Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya–panik.

Dengan keberanian yang tak mencapai 50%, Hinata memberanikan diri menoleh ke arah Naruto. Disampingnya, pemuda pirang yang selalu memasang wajah datar sedang memperhatikan Ibiki dengan pandangan malas. 'Aaa... Mungkin tidak sakit.' Bibirnya tersenyum kecil.

Sedangkan Naruto sendiri tahu dari gerak-gerik gadis disebelahnya, sepertinya ia takut pada ku, pikirnya. Meski begitu, wajah datarnya ini tak sebanding dengan rasa sakit dikakinya yang ia alami. Jujur saja, tadi pagi Naruto ingin sekali menggunakan sandal rumahan. Jika saja Baa-chan nya–Tsunade–tidak akan menjitak kepalanya hingga benjol karena melanggar peraturan sekolah.

Oh, jangan lupakan Sai dan Kiba. Manusia dengan perumpamaan Inu dan Zombie itu memang meyebalkan. Sasuke juga, pasti pemuda raven itu akan menampilkan seringai mengejeknya yang memuakkan. Shikamaru juga sama saja, meski terlihat malas, tapi jika menyangkut kecerobohan sahabatnya ia selalu jadi out of character.

"Namikaze!"

Deg!

Jantung Hinata dan Naruto hampir saja lepas dari tempatnya. Kala mendengar suara Ibiki yang lebih mirip bentakan itu.

"Ya." Sahut Naruto seadanya.

Ibiki sendiri sudah geram dengan tingkah leha-leha murid pirangnya. Ingin sekali ia menjitak kepalanya jika saja Ibiki tidak malu pada Tsunade dan hukum. Bagaimanapun Naruto itu adalah cucu dari pemilik sekolah ini, juga hukum. Sekarangkan di larang bagi guru untuk melakukan kekerasan.

Ibiki menghela nafas, melihat sapphire Naruto yang selalu menatapnya datar. Entah Naruto mendengarkan atau tidak, jika saja ia–Naruto–tidak jenius, Ibiki ingin sekali mengeluarkannya dari kelas. Tapi, Negara butuh pemuda dengan otak jenius, kan?

"Ulang materi yang ku jelaskan barusan! Sama persis!"

Suasana seketika menjadi tegang. Entah apa yang akan terjadi, jika Ibiki marah.

"Kitsune memang hoby sekali cari masalah dengan si Botak." Bisik Kiba.

Sasuke yang melihatnya hanya memberikan tatapan datar. Shikamaru menguap sebagai respon, nah! Kalau Sai sih tersenyum aneh.

Lalu, Hinata? Ia pasang muka kaget. Mana ada orang yang bisa menjelaskan materi yang telah lalu harus sama persis lagi!

Naruto berkedip. Ulang materi? Penjelasan kali ini memang ia kurang mendengarkan. Apa akan bisa?

"Elastis atau elastsisitas adalah kemampuan sebuah benda untuk kembali ke bentuk awalnya ketika gaya luar yang diberikan pada benda tersebut dihilangkan." Menarik nafas sejenak.

"Jika sebuah gaya diberikan pada sebuah benda yang elastis, maka bentuk benda tersebut berubah. Untuk pegas dan karet, yang dimaksudkan dengan perubahan bentuk adalah pertambahan panjang. Benda-benda elastis juga memiliki batas elastisitas. Ada 2 macam benda yaitu: benda elastis dan benda plastis (tak elastis)."

Semua terdiam, otak ketua X5 memang tidak usah diragukan lagi.

"Ya. Kita lanjutkan lagi."

Dalam hati Naruto menghela nafas lega, padahal ia hanya asal menyebutkan apa yan tangkanya, ternyata hasilnya seperti yang diharapkan Ibiki.

"Kagum juga jangan sampai lupa berkedip."

Kedip. Kedip. Kedip. Tiga kali kelopak mata Hinata berkedip. "A-ah, siapa yang kagum?" Segera saja ia memalingkan wajahnya kedepan.

"Tsch, pembual."

Hinata menunduk. 'Sepertinya Namikaze-san masih marah.' Ia gigit bibir bawahnya. Ya, Hinata sangat yakin bahwa Naruto marah terbukti dari nada bicaranya.

"A-ano_"

"Perhatikanlah si Botak jika kau tidak mau di hukum."

Pipi Hinata menggembung. "Ha-hai."

'Apa aku membuatnya takut?' Ekor mata sapphire Naruto melirik Hinata yang menunduk.

'Habisnya sih... Dia menyebalkan. Kuso! Perasaan apa lagi ini?' Tangannya mencengkram permukaan dada kirinya. Naruto merasakan jantung dan hatinya seperti di sayat silet, saat melihat ekspresi Hinata yang nampak murung, kah?

'Kau menyebalkan Bakpao.'

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi 10 menit yang lalu, sekolah yang tadinya ramai sudah agak sepi begitupun dengan para penghuni kelas 2-1 yang hampir kosong. Ya, hampir, karena di bangku empat dekat jendela masih menyisakan penghuninya.

Hinata makin gelisah, ia tak tenang dalam duduknya. Dalam hati Hinata sangat takut dengan pemuda disampingnya. Tadi saat ia akan beranjak dari duduknya, tiba-tiba dengan suara rendah nan mengerikan Naruto memintanya jangan dulu pergi.

"A-ano Namikaze-san, a-aku ma-mau pulang."

"..."

Hinata makin berkeringat dingin, saat Naruto masih tak meresponnya. Ia melirik ke bawah, melihat bagaimana keadaan kaki Naruto. 'Apa sangat parah?'

"Ikut!" Tiba-tiba pemuda pirang itu berdiri dan menarik lengan Hinata. Menuju ke lantai satu dengan kaki pincang.

"Ma-mau kemana?"

"..."

"Namikaze-san?"

"Diam. Dan turuti saja."

Si gadis langsung bungkam.

"Masuk." Perintah Naruto saat sampai di lapangan parkir, tentunya setelah membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Ma-mau kemana?"

Sapphire Naruto berkilat tajam. "Ku bilang masuk."

"Ha-hai." Dengan sedikit terburu-buru, Hinata masuk ke dalam mobil."

Suduk bibirnya sedikit tertarik. "Tak susah juga menyuruhnya." Setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto memutari mobil untuk mencapai kursi kemudi.

.

.

.

Ini memang sudah ke dua kalinya Hinata naik mobil sport milik Naruto, tentunya dengan suasana yang berbeda. Lebih kelam, lebih hening, dan lebih menakutkan. Dan, yang paling penting Hinata tidak tahu mereka akan kemana?

Ia hanya takut di culik, di buang tengah jalan, dan yang paling parah di jual. Mengingat itu semua Hinata jadi ingin menangis, puncak hidung mungilnya saja sudah memerah dengan tangan yang saling meremas satu sama lain.

'Kami-sama... A-aku ta-takut.'

Jangan kira Naruto tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada si Bakpao. Ia hanya ogah saja buka suara; berkata pedas, bahkan menggoda si gadis seperti biasa.

'Perasaan apa ini?' Alis pirangnya menukik. Sama seperti kemarin, saat Naruto di injak Hinata ia selalu ingin membentak gadis itu—marah-marah jika saja ia normal–tapi ya apa daya, melihat ekspresi murung si Hyuuga, membuat hati Naruto mencelos.

Ckittt...

"Keluar."

"Ha-hai." Hinata membuka pintu mobil. Manik lavendernya membulat, ia kini berada di rumah yang mirip istana. 'Sugoi... Apa ini Mashion Namikaze?'

"Ayo ikut." Nada suara Naruto sudah agak normal seperti biasa, meski terkesan datar, itu memang nada suaranya, kan?

"—eh?" Itu respon Hinata. Ia hanya bekedip polos saat Naruto menggenggam tangannya. Sudut bibirnya naik. "Ha-hai."

"Tadaima."

"Okaeri Naruto-sama."

Alis Naruto menukik. "Lho, mana Kaa-chan."

Ayame tersenyum. "Kushina-sama sedang arisan di rumah keluarga Uchiha."

Sekarang giliran Naruto yang tersenyum. Ia membayangkan betapa menyedihkannya sahabat Temenya. Mikoto–Ibu Sasuke –juga akan jadi rempong bila dihadapkan dengan Ibunya–Kushina–oh, jangan lupakan Hana Inuzuka, Yoshino Nara, dan Ibunya Sai.

2 minggu kemarin saja, Shikamaru mengeluh tidak bisa tidur siang saat Yoshino Nara–Ibunya–mengadakan arisan di kediaman Nara. Dan sekarang Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto penasaran bagaimana ekspresi sahabat coolnya saat keberisikan arisan menggema ditelinganya.

"Ayame-san, bawakan minuman dan makanan ringan ke kamar ku."

"Hai, Naruto-sama?' Ayame melengos ke dapur.

Manik lavender Hinata membulat. 'Kamar... Kamar... Mar... Mar... Kamar...' Kata itu terus terulang-ulang dikepalanya. Ia menghentikan langkahnya. "Na-Namikaze-san."

Naruto menoleh. Tangan mereka masih saling menggenggam dan entah sadar atau tidak, diantara mereka—sepertinya–tidak ada yang berniat melepaskannya. "Hn?"

"Ke-kenapa ke ka-kamar?"

"Tsch." Senyum miring hadir di bibir Naruto. "Aku—" Ia dekatkan bibirnya ke arah telinga Hinata. "Akan membuat mu kehilangan sesuatu yang berharga."

"A-ano, a-aku ma-mau pulang." Suara Hinata tambah bergetar.

"Tidak! Ayo ikut." Kembali, Naruto menarik lengan si gadis.

'Kami-sama, lindungi aku.'

...

Ceklek.

Pintu di terbuka, menampakkan ruangan dengan nuansa hitam orange yang sangat kentara. Jangan lupakan aroma citrus yang memabukan. Jika saja ini bukan kamar pemuda yang selalu seenak maunya, Hinata ingin sekali tidur di ranjang berseprai orange.

"Duduk."

Pipi Hinata menggembung. Ia sangat takut sebenarnya. Tapi Hinata tetap saja menurut, Hinata duduk di sofa hitam.

"Tunggu disini." Pemuda pirang itu masuk ke dalam ruangan sebelah yang Hinata yakini kamar mandi.

"Ha-hai." Inginnya sih ia kabur, tapi jika kabur konsekuensinya sangat besar. Hinata menarik nafas pelan dari hidung mungilnya. Daripada begitu, lebih baik ia melihat-lihat isi ruangan

Kamar Naruto memang besar, bahkan lebih besar daripada miliknya. Kasur king sizenya berseprai orange, lemari besar berwarna hitam, rak buku hitam, karpet coklat muda, nakas, dindingnya berwarna hitam-orange, juga beberapa foto yang menggantung di dinding.

Foto?

Ada dua buah foto yang menarik perhatian Hinata. Foto Naruto seperti saat Junior High.

Hinata berdiri, manik lavendernya melihat foto yang terpanjang di dinding. Foto Naruto, Sasuke, Kiba, Shikamaru, dan Sai yang mengenakan seragam basket. Ada yang ganjil, disana terlihat Naruto yang sedang tersenyum lebar sambil memegang piala.

Kembali–manik lavendernya melihat ke arah foto yang di pajang di sebelah foto yang tadi. Ekspresi Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Namikaze-san sebenarnya kenapa?"

"Apa yang kau lihat?"

Kepala indigo Hinata menoleh. "Ah bu-bukan apa-apa." Ia tersenyum manis. Hinata terus saja menatap Naruto. Pemuda pirang itu memang tampan, apa lagi sekarang blazernya di lepas meyisakan kemeja putih beserta dasi hitam yang di ikat asal, jangan lupakan celana hitam panjang di kaki jenjangnya.

Naruto mendekat ke arah Hinata. "Aku itu memang tampan dari dulu."

'Na-narsisnya kambuh.' Pipi Hinata menggembung. "A-aku tidak bilang begitu." Ia duduk kembali.

"Tapi aku yang bilang."

"Hai...hai..." Pipinya menggembung lagi. Manik lavender Hinata melirik ke arah kaki Naruto yang sekarang memakai sandal rumahan. Dilihatnya jempol si pemuda pirang di balut perban.

"Lihat! Ini semua karena mu."

"E-eh?" Hinata berkedip. Ternyata Naruto sudah ada disampingnya duduk satu sofa dengannya.

"Untuk itulah aku akan mengambil sesuatu yang berharga dari mu." Tubuhnya mendekat.

"A-apa?"

'Kami-sama tolong aku!'

"Hn. A-ku a-kan me-ngam-bil-nya se-ka-rang."

Glek.

"Namikaze-san ja-jangan be-begini." Hinata makin panik. Saat ia mencoba mundur kembali sudah sampai lengan sofa.

"Apa? Hm?" Dalam hati Naruto saat ini ada berbagai perasaan hangat, geli, bahkan ingin selalu tersenyum. 'Perasaan apa ini?'

"A-aku mohon. Ma-maafkan aku." Manik lavender Hinata berkaca-kaca.

Tubuh pemuda pirang semakin maju menghimpit tubuh mungil Hinata. Bahkan tangan kekarnya sudah menumpu di sisi kakan-kiri Hinata. "Ma-af?" Alis pirang Naruto terangkat.

Ah! Jurus puppy eyes Hinata tidak berhasil. Tangan mungil Hinata letakan di dada bidang Naruto. "A-aku mi-minta maaf. Da-dan jangan begini."

'Lucu sekali dia.'

"Mana bisa." Wajah tan Naruto mendekat.

"A-ano?"

"Hm?"

Hinata gelagapan. Sekarang bibirnya dan bibir tipis Naruto hanya berjarak beberapa senti meter, Hinata menutup matanya. Dalam hati ia berhitung

5

4

3

2

Dan—

.

.

"Untuk siapa itu Ayame-san?"

"Eh? Kushina-sama sudah pulang?" Tangan Ayame berhenti menyusun toples berisi cookies di nampan. Matanya melihat ke arah sang majikan yang sedang meminum orange jus.

"Iya. Itu untuk siapa?" Manik violet Kushina melirik ke arah cookies, beserta orange jus di nampan.

"Ini untuk teman Naruto-sama. Kushina-sama."

Alis Kushina mengernyit. Teman? Biasanya Sasuke, Shikamaru, Sai, dan Kiba jarang makan makanan manis paling kacang-kacangan dan minumannya pun minuman kaleng. "Eh? Teman yang mana?"

"Itu, teman gadisnya. Sekarang mereka di kamar Naruto-sama."

"..."

"..."

"Kyyyaaa Naru-chan punya pacar!" Kushina tersenyum girang. "Akhirnya! Akhirnya aku punya calon menantu Ayame-san!" Saking senangnya, wanita paruh baya itu memeluk maidnya. Membuat Ayame terkaget.

"Aku saja yang mengantarkannya Ayame-san."

"Hai Kushina-sama."

.

.

TAK!

"Ugghh..." Tangan mungilnya mengusap-ngusap dahinya yang tertutupi poni. "Sa-sakit."

"Ternyata kau sangat berharap dapat ciuman ku ya?" Sudut bibir Naruto tertarik. Sungguh ia sangat ingin tertawa melihat ekspresi si Bakpao. Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Si-siapa bilang?" Bibirnya tambah mengerucut. Hinata kesal, sangat... Kesal pada pemuda pirang dihadapannya. Ia malah di sentil dahinya memang tak terlalu keras, tapi sama saja sakit...

"Aku dan hati mu yang bilang."

"Se-seperti yang tahu isi hati ku sa-saja." Badan mungil Hinata duduk menegak.

Tangan Naruto terangkat, sungguh ia sangat penasaran ingin sekali mencubit pipi Hinata dari tadi. Bibirnya tersenyum tipis. "Makanya jangan menginjak kaki orang sembarangan."

Hinata merona. "Ka-kan tadi aku sudah minta maaf." Tangan Naruto masih saja mencub– bukan! Bahkan sekarang dengan nakalnya, si pirang menarik pipi Hinata, hingga suaranya saat bicara jadi aneh.

"Na-Namikaze-san le-lepaskan." Karena refleks Hinata memegang lengan Naruto yang mencubitnya.

Naruto tak bergeming. "Pipi bakpao mu kenyal sekali."

"Sa-sakit."

"Kaki ku juga sakit."

Bibir mungilnya mengerucut. "Ta-tapi ini membuat ku sulit bi-bicara."

"Aku juga sulit berjalan."

Ugghh.. Ingin sekali Hinata menjambak surai pirang Naruto! Pemuda ini selalu saja pintar membalikan perkataannya.

"A-aku ta-tadi sudah minta maaf."

"Harusnya kau bersyukur aku hanya mencubit mu. Kalau mau aku bisa mencium mu atau bahkan memper_"

"Na-Namikaze-san?"

"Hn?"

Ceklek.

Kenop pintu yang di putar membuat cubitan Naruto pada pipi tembam Hinata terlepas.

"Naru-chan?"

"Kaa-chan?" Naruto menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Iya, ini Kaa-chan bawakan makan_" Perkataannya terhenti saat melihat seorang gadis yang memerah pipinya di samping putranya. "Kyyyaaa siapa dia Naru-chan?!" Kushina memekik girang, bahkan dengan tak sabaran ia menaruh nampan di meja.

"Kaa-chan hati-hati. Nanti tumpah."

Tanpa mengindahkan nasihat putranya, Kushina duduk di samping Hinata. Tangannya memegang kedua bahu mungil si gadis. "Siapa nama mu nak?" Manik violet Kushina berbinar. Melihat betapa manis, cantik, dan imutnya kekasih putranya; itu menurut Kushina.

"Hi-Hinata Hyuuga Ba-san." Bibir mungil Hinata tersenyum manis.

"Ya ampun! Kami-sama! Manisnya." Dengan gembira, wanita yang masih nampak cantik itu memeluk Hinata.

Hinata merona. Ia merasa nyaman saat berada dipelukkan Kushina, maklum ia sudah tidak punya Ibu.

"Kaa-chan?"

"Apa?!" Pelukkan Kushina memang sudah terlepas. Namun, kini digantikan dengan rangkulan erat di bahu mungil Hinata. Ia hanya takut Naruto mengambil 'menantunya.'

"Kami bukan sepasang kekasih."

"Apa?"

"Hn."

Manik violet Kushina meredup. Dan Hinata tidak suka itu. Padahal Kushina sudah membayangkan betapa senangnya ia jika Hinata yang menjadi kekasih Naruto. Kepala merahnya menoleh ke arah Hinata. "Apa benar Hinata-chan?"

"I-itu benar Ba-san."

"Yahhh... Tak apalah. Nanti juga kalian pacaran."

Pipi Naruto dan Hinata merona.

"Kaa-chan lebih baik keluar."

Mata Kushina menyipit. "Kau mengusir Kaa-chan?!"

Naruto menghela nafas. "Bukan, kami mau latihan nyanyi."

"Hai... Hai..." Dengan wajah tak rela, Kushina melepaskan rangkulannya. "Kalau Kitsune itu nak_"

"Kaa-chan." Naruto menegur Ibunya, masa iya ia di panggil Kitsune dihadapan Hinata sih!

Seakan tuli, Kushina kembali meneruskan perkataanya. "–kal, Hinata-chan bilang saja pada Ba-chan, ya?"

Dengan lucunya kepala indigo Hinata mengangguk. "Hai."

"Kyyyaaa lucunya." Kushina kembali memeluk Hinata seperti boneka.

"Dan kau!" Ia menunjuk hidung mancung Naruto, sedangkan yang di tunjuk hanya bermuka malas. "Jangan macam-macam pada Hinata-chan."

Si pirang berdecak. 'Dasar over, sebenarnya anaknya itu siapa?'

"Hn."

.

.

.

.

"Ohayou."

"Ohayou mo Sensei."

Deidara tersenyum, melihat murid-muridnya bersemangat. "Oke, kalian ingat ada tugas apa?"

"Hai Sensei!"

"Sensei harap, kalian sudah siap. Sekarang kita mulai saja. Oh, tunggu dulu, masing-masing perwakilan bawa nomor undian ke depan."

"Hai Sensei."

Sebagian murid mengambil nomor undiannya. Kecuali Hinata, ia malah menoleh ke arah pemuda yang duduk disampingnya.

Naruto menoleh. "Kau yang ambil."

Pipi tembam si gadis menggembung. "Hai... Hai..."

...

"Sudah?"

"Sudah Sensei!"

"Silahkan buka."

Suasana di aula mendadak senang, dan tegang. Senang karena undian terakhir, dan tegang undian pertama.

"Yang undian pertama, silahkan naik ke panggung."

"Ayo Sai-kun."

Sai tersenyum. "Ayo."

...

 **Song Fic: Rain**

 **By: Baekhyun feat Soyou**

Musik instrumental pun di putar, tirai panggung aula yang tadinya tertutup sekarang terbuka. Menampilkan Ino yang duduk menyendiri di kursi. Ino menarik nafas, ia mulai menyanyi dengan nada rendah.

.

 **Di bawah payung saat hujan turun, tepian punggung mu sedikit basah, kedekatan yang dapat kurasakan meski aku tahu kau sedikit menggigil.**

 **Di halte bis saat hujan turun, melihat ke dalam mata mu aku penasaran, apakah kau masih ingat semua hal yang kita bicarakan sepanjang malam**

.

Nada suara Ino meninggi, saat bagian reff ia berusaha menyanyi sebaik mungkin. Ekspresinya nampak menahan sakit hati.

.

 **Hari ini hujan turun lagi, hujan turun membawa luka, seperti hari di mana aku membiarkan mu pergi.**

 **Sekali lagi hujan turun, membuat ku tak bisa tidur, aku berpikir tak akan siap, kurasa aku masih menunggumu.**

.

Kepala Ino menunduk. Ia berhenti bernyanyi, sampai Sai muncul dari belakang panggung sambil bernyanyi. Ino tersenyum, Sai juga tersenyum. Mereka seperti saling merindukan.

.

 **Pada malam yang dituruni hujan kala itu, kau dan aku saling mencintai, kau mengkhawatirkan ku, terus seperti itu sampai akhir kau menggenggam jemariku**

 **Hari ini hujan turun lagi, hujan turun membawa luka, seperti hari di mana aku membiarkanmu pergi**

 **Sekali lagi hujan turun, membuat ku tak bisa tidur, aku berpikir tak akan siap, kurasa aku masih menunggumu**

.

Ino berdiri, berhadapan dengan Sai. Ia mulai menyanyi kembali.

.

 **Tak ada yang berlangsung selamanya, apakah itu alasan mengapa kita berpisah?**

.

Mereka bertatapan, Sai kembali bernyanyi. Dengan nada agak tinggi di bagian akhir.

.

 **Tak ada yang berlangsung selamanya, apakah itu mengapa kita sangat bahagia?**

.

Masih dengan bertatapan mereka menyanyikan lagu bersama pada bagian reff.

.

 **Hari ini hujan turun lagi, hujan turun membawa luka, seperti hari di mana aku membiarkan mu pergi**

 **sekali lagi hujan turun, membuat ku tak bisa tidur, aku berpikir tak akan siap, kurasa aku masih menunggu mu**

...

Prok prok prok

Tepuk tangan menggema di aula. Ino dan Sai tersenyum mereka berdua membungkukkan badan.

"Kyyyaaa Sai-kun keren."

"Pig! Kau hebat!"

"Zombie, mantap!"

"Oke, bagus. Sai dan Ino bisa duduk."

"Hai Sensei."

Deidara menuliskan nilai di buku yang ia bawa. "Sekarang undian ke dua."

"Ayo Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

A/N

Oke, sekarang saya udah update.:).. Kyyaa nggak nyangka banyak banget yang kasih lagu, jadi bingung saya milihnya. Jadi maaf ya kalo yang nggak saya pakai:(, but makasih-makasih-makasih banyakkkk sama minna yang udah kasih lagu kritik sama sarannya ya... Soalnya saya harus cari lirik yang srek#plak.. Sama yang nyanyinya tuh cuma 6 pasangan,,,. Jadi makasihh*bungkuk-bungkuk sampai encok* aishiteru minna:*

Gomen kalo banyak typo ngetik langsung publish:(

Saya paling kesusahan saat bikin part nyanyi soalnya harus bulak-balik musik terus;(.. Jadi... Mungkin chapter depan agak lama ya.. Selain susah part nanyinya juga bentar lagi mau UKK:).. Do'ain yaaa...

Makasih sekali lagi buat laguuuuu... Lagunya Baekhyun feat Soyou Rain, yang nyaraninnya; shiraishi94, makasih Kakak:).. Enak lagunya... Buat yang lain entah kapan pasti saya dengerin lagunya makasih lagi yaaa... :)

Sisa lagunya chapter depan ya:)... Makasih sama yang udah review, fav, follow, and silent reader+lagunya:)... Saya suka kalian minna:D.. Oke saatnya balas review:

Rasyah Asyara: lagu apa cobaaa:D, iya baru SMA masih bau cikur#plakXD, yang pastinya saya harus manggil kakak sama Rasya-san:), terserah mau panggil apa aja;), makasih lagunya nanti saya dengerin sama liat liriknya dulu yaaa... Nanti kalo cocok saya pakai arigatou*bungkuk-bungkuk*) nggak tahu pekanya kapan#plakXD, iya ini sudah dipanjagin semoga puas... Makasih:)

ArmyNHL: penasaran sama lagu itu tapi nggak ke download:(.. Makasih lagunya:) nanti kalo cocok saya pakai, saya liat dulu liriknya yaaa;) yoshhhh semangat, makasih dah nunggu;)

Indra223: sip sip sip sip sip sip sip makasih:)))

Bill Arr: makin dekat, makin merapat, makin hebat#plakXD.. Iya makin dekat:) iya ini saya dah lanjut:)

Nico Andrian: makasih;), iya ini saya dah lanjut.

Dewi729: iya masih SMA:), saya belum kuliah;)... Aduh makasih;).. Padahal gaya penulisan saya masih awut-awutan#plak iya semangat:) makasih udah nunggu.

Cecep713: makasih udah hadir lagi Cecep-san;), iya ini saya udah lanjut:)

Rico273: nggak bakal bosen ya?:v makasih,, iya ini saya udah panjangin:v

Neng275: iya ini saya udah lanjut:))

Hyuuzu Avery: ahhh kak Hyuuzu nggak tahu ya:(, chapter depan saya bocorin:D#plak, iya masih adek-adek:) wah? Sugoii udah kuliah, saya yang harusnya manggil kakak atuh, kemarin malah kak Hyuuzu yang panggil kakak, maaf kak:(*bungkuk-bungkuk*, kaya ada manis-manisnya ya?:), mirip Lee Minerale hehehe, makasihXD, makasih lagunya nanti kalo cocok saya pakai deh:) pengen download yang chaenyeol susah:(, penasaran sama lagunya.

shiraishi94: lagu dari kakak saya pake:D makasih kak enak lagunya:D

161200-chan: nanti chapter depan saya kasih tahu:), iyaaa saya juga suka:D, wah? Ada yang seumuran senengnyaa, makasih... Yoshhh ganbatte.

Taupik354: sama atuh:), makasih lagunya kalo kepake saya terapin makasih:)

dindra510: iya ini saya dah lanjut:))

Rael Naru-chan Dattebayou: iya ini saya dah lanjut:), kirain kangen sama saya, saya seneng malahan eh–ternyata:(#plak, iya semoga rasa kangennya terobati:v

: huwaaaa iya ini saya dah lanjut:v

pengagumlavender26: bikin senyum-senyum gaje ya:)? Iya Naruto emang cemburu ama Kiba ama Sai juga:v... Thanks... Thanks... Yoshh ganbatte...

Deandra: makasih juga Deandra-san udah baca+review;) makasih makasih makasihXD... Iya akan panjang menurut saya jadi makasih nggak akan bosen:v.. Yoshhh ganbatte

Hina-Hime XD: iya ini saya udah lanjut:) semoga nggak termasuk lama upnya.. Iya saya nggak akan maksain diri kok, makasih:D, yoshhh ganbatte

rikarika: kyyyaaa banyak banget lagunya sugoii:D bingung mau pilih yang mana... Makasih yaa... Udah kasih lagu:), nanti kalo cocok saya pakai:)

mawar jingga: iya ini saya dah lanjut:), semoga rasa penasarannya terbayar... Makasih iya ini saya udah panjangin semoga puas:)..

XLR8: makasih lagunya:), nanti kalo cocok saya pake:), oh ya nama fb saya Lavii

nawaha: makasih udah nunggu:), senyam-senyum gaje ya? Iyaaa:), saya emang masih sekolah nawaha-chan, ini saya udah update moga rasa penasarannya terbayar... Yoshh ganbatte

XLR8: iya ini saya udah lanjut;), makasih lagunya... Kalo cocok saya pakai;), nama fb saya Lavii

Hamura159: aduhhh kok saya jadi salah tingkah ya bacanya:), masih di bawah umur buat adegan kaya gituuu:v, endnya belum tahu, yang pasti happy ending, baru disusun sebagian diotak. Iyaaa udah ada kok lagunya:)

fuzy: kyyyyaaa 100 buat fuzy-san, bener jawabannya:v, iya saya juga suka apalagi liat JB, jadi hoyong nyiwit~#plak, saya juga suka kok,, yoshhh semangat...

Guest: iya nggak papa lupa judulnya juga:v, makasih lagunya kalo cocok saya pake...

ulleehime: makasih:), iya do'ain aja moga NHnya pacaran:), iya nanti saya bikin.. Yoshhh ganbatte

armymey: iya ini dah lanjut:), yoshhh semangat:)

baka imouto: yoshhhh semangat:)

Guest: oke ini saya dah lanjut;)

Guest: eh, ada yang ngitung ternyata:v, ini malah telat update:(

ayaa: iya ini saya dah lanjut:), lebih dari 5 chapter moga nggak bosen yaaa;)

Detty Galuh P: kyyyyaaa ada yang seumuran:v, makasih.. Iya saya akan semangat demi minna:v

megahinata: ini saya dah lanjut:), moga rasa penasarannya terbayar;)

RPD: iya ini saya dah lanjut;), nanti kalo cocok saya pakai yaaa makasih lagunya;)

dedek dwipayana 2: kyyyaaa ada yang seumuran:v, ohh kelas 11 ya? Yang pastinya saya harus panggil kakak sama dedek-san, makasih lagunya banyak banget, nanti kalo cocok saya pake yaa:D, silahkan mau panggil kouhai juga:), makasih sarannya iya ini saya udah bold part nyanyinya

dedek kembali: makasih lagunya banyak banget, nanti kalo cocok saya pake yaa:D,

dedek dwipayana 2: makasih lagunya banyak banget, nanti kalo cocok saya pake yaa:D,

hyuuga-blue-chan: makasih:), iya ini saya dah lanjut;)

Nur hayati: iya ini saya dah lanjut:), makasih...

naruhina lovers: makasih, iya ini saya dah lanjut:))

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan... 👋

Mind to RnR?

Arigatou minna-san.

Peluk cium RiuDarkBlue~

.

.

.

03 Mei 2017


	12. Chapter 12

"Ayo Sasuke-kun."

"Hn."

...

Song fic: One Call Away

By: Charlie Puth

Tirai panggung terbuka, menampakkan Sasuke dan Sakura sedang berdiri menghadap penonton—Sasuke memegang mikrofon dengan tangan kanan dan tangan kiri dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana–pose cool.

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Love Is Feeling © RiuDarkBlue

Warning: AU, OOC (cool Naruto), typo sana-sini, asem, garing, maaf jika ide pasaran, alur kecepetan, yang nggak suka harap tekan back. Saya tekankan kembali! Bahwa ini adalah inspirasi saya! Nggak ngejiplak siapapun kecuali karakternya!

"Percakapan."

'Bicara dalam hati.'

Bold; menyanyi

Naruto Namikaze x Hinata Hyuuga

DLDR

.

.

.

Sedangkan Sakura memegang mikrofon dengan ke dua tangannya di depan dada. Ia menarik nafas.

.

I'm only one call away

I'll be there to save the day

Superman got nothing on me

I'm only one call away

.

Setelah menyelesaikan lagunya, Sakura tersenyum seakan-akan ia sangat lega telah mengungkapkan perasaan ingin selalu ada pada seseorang yang ia suka. Terdengarlah suara merdu milik Sasuke Uchiha.

.

Call me, baby, if you need a friend

I just wanna give you love

C'mon, c'mon, c'mon

Reaching out to you, so take a chance

.

Sedikit senyum Sasuke tampilkan, ia juga nampak merasa lega setelah mengungkapkan apa yang Sasuke ingin sampaikan. Suara Sakura kembali terdengar.

.

No matter where you go

You know you're not alone

.

Sasuke dan Sakura berhadapan, mereka saling menatap satu sama lain. Ekspresinya nampak senang, terlihat dari wajahnya yang menampilkan senyum bahagia. Mereka bernyanyi bersama.

.

I'm only one call away

I'll be there to save the day

Superman got nothing on me

I'm only one call away

.

Sasuke maju selangkah, ia mulai bernyanyi kembali.

.

Come along with me and don't be scared

I just wanna set you free

C'mon, c'mon, c'mon

You and me can make it anywhere

For now, we can stay here for a while

Cause you know, I just wanna see you smile

.

Sakura menyusul Sasuke ia kembali bernyanyi dengan suaranya.

.

No matter where you go

You know you're not alone

.

Mereka kembali berhadapan dengan senyum diwajahnya.

.

I'm only one call away

I'll be there to save the day

Superman got nothing on me

I'm only one call away

.

Kali ini, Sakura kembali bernyanyi dengan pose saling berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

.

And when you're weak I'll be strong

I'm gonna keep holding on

Now don't you worry, it won't be long

Darling, and when you feel like hope is gone

Just run into my arms

.

Sasuke tersenyum, ia menarik nafas. Lalu keduanya kembali bernyanyi.

.

I'm only one call away

I'll be there to save the day

Superman got nothing on me

I'm only one, I'm only one call away

I'm only one call away

I'll be there to save the day

Superman got nothing on me

I'm only one call away

I'm only one call away.

...

Prok prok prok

Tepuk tangan menggema di aula. Sasuke dan Sakura membungkukkan badan.

"Sasuke-kun aishiteru!"

"Sakura-chan kawaii ne.."

"Forhead, amazing."

"Sasuke you are the best!"

"Bagus, Sasuke dan Sakura bisa duduk. Sekarang undian nomor tiga."

"Cepatlah! Nanas!"

"Urusai, Tamari. Telinga ku masih berfungsi dengan baik, jadi jangan teriak-teriak." Dengan malas Shikamaru bangkit dari duduknya, ia menguap.

Si gadis yang mendengar ceramahan mendadak hanya berdecak. "Cepat, Deidara-sensei sudah menunggu."

"Hn."

...

Song fic: Stay With Me

By: Chaenyeol feat Punch

OST: Goblin

Alunan musik instrumental terdengar, tirai panggung aula terbuka menampakkan Temari sedang berdiri dengan kepala yang tertunduk. Ia menarik nafas. Temari mengangkat kepalanya.

.

Ketika aku menutup mata ku, aku melihat mata itu

Hati ku tetap merasakan sakit, jadi aku ingin melupakannya

Jika ini mimpi, tolong bangunkan aku

Apakah kau takdir ku?

Aku jatuh kepada mu

.

Seketika suara-suara gaduh para murid kelas 2-1 terdengar, kala medengar suara nge-rap Shikamaru. Pasalnya mana mungkin orang pemalas sepertinya punya suara berat yang enak di dengar.

Semua menoleh ke arah belakang panggung, dimana Shikamaru sedang berjalan menghampiri Temari sambil bernyanyi.

.

Seperti takdir, terjatuh

Kau memanggil ku, memanggil ku

Aku tidak menemukan jalan keluar, tuntun aku

Apa kau benar garis takdir ku? Apa kau telah menunggu ku ?

Mengapa hati ku tenggelam?

.

Suara Shikamaru merendah, saat mengucapakan kata 'stay with me'

.

(Stay with me) Apakah kau tinggal dihatiku yang paling dalam?

(Stay with me) kebenaran yang tersembunyi dalam diri ku

.

Kembali–Temari bernyanyi dengan senyum pahit diwajahnya, seakan-akan yang ia lihat saat ini adalah bukan Shikamaru didepannya.

.

Ketika aku menutup mata ku, aku melihat mata itu

Hati ku tetap merasakan sakit, jadi aku ingin melupakannya

Jika ini mimpi, tolong bangunkan aku

Apakah kau takdir ku?

Aku jatuh kepada mu

.

Shikamaru maju, medekati Temari. Ia berusaha menggapai tangan Temari, tapi tak berhasil seakan-akan tangannya tembus pandang.

.

Hati ku masih tetap peduli dan masih melihat mu

Karena aku terus berlari keluar dari nafas ku

Aku masih mengawasi mu dari jauh

Mengapa aku menjadi seperti ini?

Berbeda dari saat aku pertama kali melihat mu

Hati ku sedang menuju ke arah mu

Jantung ku berdebar-debar lagi

Cahaya redup dimatikan

Rasanya seperti aku mencintai mu dari waktu yang lama

.

Mereka bertatapan, kemudian menarik nafas agar bisa menyanyikan bait berikutnya berdua.

.

Ketika aku menutup mata ku, aku melihat mata itu

Hati ku tetap merasakan sakit, jadi aku ingin melupakannya

.

Temari menarik nafas, tangannya bergerak menggapai tangan Shikamaru meski terlihat sulit, seperti halnya Shikamaru.

.

Jika ini mimpi, tolong bangunkan aku

Apakah kau takdir ku?

Aku jatuh kepada mu

...

Prok prok prok

Tepuk tangan mengakhiri acara duet Shikamaru dan Temari. Mereka berdua membungkukkan badan.

"Kyyyaaa suara Shika-kun keren!"

"Meski galak, akting mu bagus Temari."

"Good Nanas!"

"Oke, sekarang undian ke empat."

"A-ayo Namikaze-san."

Naruto tersenyum miring. "Kau terlihat ingin sekali duet dengan ku."

Meski sudah biasa mendengar perkataan 'narsis' si pemuda, Hinata selalu saja menggembungkan pipinya. "Siapa bi-bilang? I-ini demi nilai kok."

"Ah, benarkah?"

"Te-tentu saja." Ia palingkan wajahnya ke depan. Lavendernya membulat, semua orang sedang menatapnya dan Naruto tanpa berkedip. 'A-da apa ini?'

Merasakan lengannya di sikut, Naruto menoleh. "Apa?" Tanyanya sinis.

Apa lagi saat ia tahu bahwa yang menyikutnya itu adalah sahabat Inu-nya yang selalu membuat kepalanya beruap, tanpa Naruto tahu sendiri perasaan apa yang disebabkan uap muncul dikepalanya. Jika si Inu dan Zombie sudah membicarakan si Bakpao. Ingin sekali ia memukul kepala keduanya sampai benjol.

Kiba mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah telinga si pirang. "Jika mau pacaran, jangan disini. Banyak pengganggu_"

'Ya, kau salah satunya.'

"–dan lagi, ini sudah giliran mu."

'Giliran ku? Astaga, pantas saja si Bakpao berisik.'

Tanpa mengindahkan hal yang bernama sopan santun, Naruto mendorong kepala Kiba. "Menjauhlah Inu, ini menjijikkan."

"Ayo pergi." Lanjutnya, sambil mengamit lengan Hinata.

Sontak hal itu membuat seisi aula heboh. Naruto Namikaze itu tidak pernah peduli pada setiap gadis, selalu menganggapnya sebagai pengganggu abadi, penyebab utama keberisikan, dan sentuhan mereka akan membuat sekujur tubuhnya muak. Tapi ini! Untuk pertama kalinya, ia menggenggam tangan seorang gadis.

'Kitsune kita kembali.'–Kiba.

'Cinta memang merepotkan, ku harap kau tak membuat kami repot lagi. Kitsune.'–Shikamaru.

'Kapan aku bisa menggenggam tangan seorang gadis?'–Sai.

'Baka Dobe.'–Sasuke.

"Kyyyaaa Naruto-kun."

"Kenapa tak memilih ku saja?!"

"Aku patah hati berat."

...

Song Fic: Together

By: JB feat Park Jiyeon

OST: Dream High 2

Tirai panggung terbuka, perhatian semua orang terfokus pada seorang pemuda yang berdiri bersandar di tembok. Naruto, memegang mikrofon di tangan kanannya, sedangkan tangan kirinya ditenggelamkan ke dalam saku celana.

Musik instrumental di putar. Naruto menarik nafas.

.

Hidup hari demi hari, melawan dalam dunia ini- ketika sesuatu menjadi lebih berat

.

Naruto berhenti bernyanyi, sekarang, semua mata menatap seorang gadis indigo yang berjalan anggun di belakang panggung, sambil bernyanyi.

.

Ketika kau merasa seperti kau lah satu-satunya yang sendiri diantara orang yang tak terhitung banyaknya

.

Naruto kembali bernyanyi, mereka bertatapan seperti halnya orang yang jatuh cinta, sontak seisi aula heboh. Naruto menghampiri sang gadis yang berdiri di tengah aula.

Hinata tersenyum manis, pipinya merona saat Naruto seperti menatap lembut dirinya–hanya akting.

.

Ketika aku melihat matamu. Menatapku dengan cinta. Aku merasa istimewa.

.

Hinata bernyanyi, tanpa di duga dan sanggup membuat mata semua orang membulat–termasuk X5 dan Deidara–juga teriakkan para gadis. Naruto menggenggam tangan kanan Hinata dengan wajah tersenyum tipis.

.

Ketika kau genggam tangan ku dalam kehangatan mu yang malu-malu, semua luka dalam diri ku sembuh

.

Mereka menarik nafas sambil tersenyum hangat. Seperti menyalurkan perasaan masing-masing lewat lagu yang dinyanyikannya.

.

When we're together, when we're together

.

Mereka saling melempar senyum, setelah menyelesaikan part duetnya. Naruto kembali menarik nafas. Entah kenapa tangan keduanya masih saling menggenggam.

.

Segalanya menjadi baik-baik saja, kenangan yang menyakitkan menghilang

.

Keduanya masih melempar senyum dengan tangan yang saling menggenggam satu sama lain. Mereka menarik nafas.

.

When we're together, when we're together

.

Tangan keduanya terlepas, tapi senyum diwajahnya belum hilang. Hinata menarik nafas.

.

Aku menjadi kembali bahagia, tanpa kuketahui, aku tersenyum.

.

Naruto maju satu langkah, ia kembali bernyanyi.

.

Ketika kepahitan menyelimuti ku, ketika tiba-tiba aku merasa sendiri

.

Hinata menyusul Naruto, ia juga kembali bernyanyi.

.

Di saat semuanya terasa aneh, dan ketika tiba-tiba aku merasa tidak percaya diri

.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Hinata dengan senyum tipis diwajahnya, suaranya merendah dibagian awal.

.

Suara mu yang percaya pada ku dan memberi ku keberanian memungkinkan ku untuk menghadapi dunia lagi

.

Hinata menarik nafas, ia juga tersenyum. Ia menyanyi dengan suara rendah dibagian awal.

.

Kenyataan kau ada di belakang ku selalu mengawasi ku itu sangat berharga bagi ku.

.

Keduanya kembali berhadapan, dengan senyum di masing-masing diwajahnya. Dan kali ini seisi aula kembali di buat heboh dengan tingkah laku tunggal Namikaze, yang dengan beraninya merangkum pipi tembam Hinata dengan tangan kirinya. Jeritan tak terima dari para siswi terdengar, begitupun dengan siulan Kiba.

Hinata, jangan ditanya. Pipi tembamnya sudah merona dari tadi. Mereka menarik nafas.

.

When we're together, when we're together

.

Masih dengan tangan yang merangkum pipi si gadis, Naruto kembali bernyanyi.

.

Segalanya menjadi baik-baik saja, kenangan yang menyakitkan menghilang

.

Entah keberanian dari mana, Hinata juga menggenggam tangan Naruto yang berada dipipinya. Ia bernyanyi sambil memejamkan mata. Sedangkan Naruto hanya bernyanyi sambil tersenyum tipis.

.

When we're together, when we're together

.

Hinata menarik nafas, ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Naruto.

.

Aku menjadi kembali bahagia, tanpa kuketahui, aku tersenyum.

...

Prok prok prok.

Kali ini tepuk tangan di aula semakin heboh saja, apa lagi ada banyak siswi yang melap air matanya. Naruto dan Hinata membungkukkan badan.

"Kyyyaaa... Aku benar-benar patah hati."

"Hiks.. Hiks... Naruto-kun!"

"Sepertinya aku harus cari gebetan baru."

"Kitsune! Amazing."

"Naruto so cool."

"Oke, Naruto dan Hinata bisa duduk. Sekarang undian nomor lima."

"Ayo Kiba-kun."

"Ayo Tamaki-chan."

.

.

"Senangnya... Duet ku sukses." Kiba tersenyum lebar, sehingga gigi taringnya nampak.

"Apa?" Sai menoleh. Sejenak ia mengabaikan sketsanya setelah mendengar pengakuan Kiba.

Kepala Kiba mengangguk, ia tersenyum lebar ke arah Sai. "Iya... Duet ku sukses. Kau tak lihat, Sai? Tadi itu duet terhebat."

"Yang aku lihat hanya gigi taring mu saja." Seperti biasa, Sai menarik sudut bibirnya tersenyum aneh.

"Aku juga hanya melihat senyum palsu mu Zombie, jangan sok kau!"

"Apa? Siapa yang sok? Kau yang terlalu menggembar-gemborkan diri jadi yang terbaik."

Tatapan Kiba menajam. "Gembar-gembor kata mu?!"

"Ten_"

"Urusai!" Sontak kepala Kiba dan Sai menoleh ke arah tiga pemuda yang menikmati kegiatannya masing-masing. Sasuke dengan iPodnya, Shikamaru dengan mimpi indahnya, dan Naruto dengan komik terbaru.

"Masuk 10 besar saja sombong."

"Apa kau bilang Kitsune?!"

Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari komik yang dipegangnya, Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Kiba dengan senyum remeh. "Menurut ku Tamaki sudah bagus, hanya sa_"

Kiba berdiri, telunjuknya yang bebas menunjuk hidung mancung Naruto–saat ini duduk bersandar di tembok atap sekolah. "Singkatnya itu salah ku, hah? Begitu?!"

Si pirang mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Hn."

"Diamlah kalian berdua." Sasuke yang sudah jengah buka suara, ia melepaskan headphonenya. "Lagu ku jadi tercampur dengan suara-suara aneh kalian."

"Kau juga, Sasuke. Kenapa tidak membela ku." Kiba menatap Sasuke tajam.

"Memang, apa untungnya jika aku membela mu?"

"Paling-paling dapat hadiah makanan anjing gratis." Kembali Sai tersenyum aneh.

"Sai benar, dan untuk bonusnya ia akan menampilkan senyum dengan gigi taringnya."

"Seperti tiga garis dipipimu tidak aneh saja Kitsune?!"

"Itu malah membuat Naruto makin mempesona."

Kepala pirang Naruto mengangguk menyetujui pendapat Sai.

Kiba menarik nafas dalam, ia menenangkan emosinya. Mana mungkin Kiba menang melawan tiga orang dengan lidah beracun, apa lagi jika di tambah Shikamaru. Pemuda malas itu memang kelihatan leha-leha, tapi jika sudah buka suara, skakmat! Siapapun akan kalah.

"Sombong sekali, kau Kitsune. Mentang-mentang dapat juara pertama–"

Iya, pertandingan duet yang tadi dimenangkan oleh pasangan Naruto. Deidara sangat suka dengan lagunya yang romantis, dan juga penghayatannya yang sukses membuat semua orang di aula hebohnya bukan main. Dan, sebagai hadiahnya, nilai besar mereka berdua peroleh.

"–aku yakin itu semua karena Hinata-san." Naruto menoleh, ia menatap Kiba dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Begitupun Sasuke dan Sai juga menoleh dengan seringai dibibirnya. Minus Shikamaru yang sekarang entah sedang dimana.

"Itu karena aku sering latihan."

"Benarkah?" Satu alis Sasuke terangkat.

"Ku kira itu karena kau yang berani pegang-pegang Hinata-san."

"Hey!_"

"Ah, aku jadi ingin mencubit pipi tembamnya yang membuat orang lain gemas." Kiba menangkup kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"..."

"Aku bahkan ingin menciumnya, berkencan dengannya, tunangan, dan_"

"–menikah lalu punya banyak anak yang lucu." Sapphire Naruto yang tadinya menatap Sai, sekarang menatap Sasuke yang entah kenapa malah ikut-ikutan membuat hatinya panas.

Panas?

Ya, panas, itulah yang dirasakan si pirang. Sungguh Naruto tidak suka perasaan ini. Ia lebih suka jantungnya yang berdetak tak beraturan saat dekat dengan Hinata.

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Suaranya merendah, sapphire birunya menatap satu persatu sahabatnya. Di mulai dari Sasuke, Kiba, dan Sai.

Sasuke mengangkat bahu. "Hanya mengatakkan perasaan."

"Dan sebuah impian–"

"–menuju kebahagian."

Dalam hati, Naruto bergidik ngeri melihat Sasuke, Kiba, dan Sai yang nampak kompak seperti seorang puitisi handal.

"Uru_" Baru saja si pirang buka suara, namun Kiba sudah memotongnya.

"Kapan-kapan aku mau ajak Hinata-san kencan ah. Gimana Sai? Kau setuju?"

"Tentu."

Cukup! Tangan Naruto sudah gatal sekali ingin–

Bletak.

"Ughh, sialan kau Kitsune!" Kiba mengusap-ngusap kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut saat komik tebal mendarat manis dikepalanya. Siapa lagi pelakunya kalau bukan si Dobe Kitsune! Dan lagi, sejak kapan Naruto berdiri?

Sudut bibir tipis Naruto tertarik, saat melihat wajah Kiba yang nampak menyedihkan. Ia sangat ingin tertawa, meski hanya hampa yang terasa. Tadinya Naruto sangat ingin memukul kepala Sasuke dan Sai juga. Namun, apa daya, Sasuke dan Sai duduk berjauhan dengannya. Jadilah... Kiba yang kebetulan dekat dengannya, di beri hadiah.

"Sialan kau Kitsune! Kau mau aku gegar otak, hah?"

"Hn." Si pelaku dengan muka polosnya melengos ke arah pintu. Dan_

Blam!

Pintu tertutup sempurna setelah di banting.

"Dasar! Pecemburu berat!" Kiba mengusap-ngusap kepalanya.

"Jika dia punya pacar, pasti sikapnya akan overprotectif." Sai menatap pintu yang di banting Naruto sambil tersenyum aneh.

"Aku harap, dia cepat-cepat sembuh."

"Dia, pasti sembuh." Ke tiga pemuda disana menoleh ke arah Shikamaru. Si pemuda dengan percaya dirinya hanya menguap lebar, tanpa mempedulikan tatapan sahabatnya.

Kiba berkedip. "Kau sudah bangun Shikamaru."

Shikamaru menghela nafas, kemudian mengubah posisi berbaringnya menjadi duduk di bangku panjang. "Mana mungkin aku bisa tidur, saat Kitsune, Teme, Inu, dan Zombie bertengkar."

"Sialan kau Nanas!" Ucap ketiganya kompak.

...

Blam!

Naruto menghela nafas, jujur kepalanya sakit kembali. Tapi ia tidak ingin kalah dari alexithymia. Naruto harus berani melawannya. Ia menyandarkan tubuh tegapnya ke belakang pintu atap sekolah yang barusan dibantingnya.

"Kuso..." Tangannya menjambak surai pirangnya. Nafasnya lumayan sesak. "Apa tujuan mereka melakukan ini?" Tangan kanan Naruto meremas komik digenggamannya.

Sudut bibirnya tertarik, ia jadi teringat seorang gadis berpipi tembam yang merona pipinya. Ah! Ia jadi ingin bertemu Hinata.

Sejenak mengabaikan rasa sakitnya karena marah. Naruto merogoh saku celananya.

From: Me

To: Bakpao

Pulang sekolah, tunggulah di lapangan parkir. Awas! Kalau kau tidak datang!

Send

Kembali ia tersenyum tipis, pasti si gadis menggembungkan pipinya.

"Lebih baik aku ke kelas." Naruto melenggang pergi menuju kelasnya.

Tanpa ia sadari, Naruto kembali berimajinasi.

.

.

"Pfffttt..." Dua gadis dihadapan Tenten terus saja menahan tawa, dengan cara membungkam mulutnya. Jika saja mereka tertawa keras seperti beberapa menit yang lalu, bisa dipastikan sang atlet karate akan melayangkan bogem mentah pada meja kantin. Dan, Sakura dan Ino lah yang akan mengganti.

Hinata juga sebenarnya ingin tertawa namun ia urungkan, karena Hinata merasa kasihan pada Tenten.

"Tertawa saja sampai mulut kalian berbusa!"

Ino megusap air mata di sudut aqumarinenya. "Ma-maaf Tenten-chan... Habis sih pfftt.."

"I-iya ma-maaf Tenten-chan pfftt.."

"Maaf Tenten-chan..." Meski begitu, Hinata tetap saja ingin tertawa.

"Ya... Ya... Ya... Aku tahu aku gagal." Tenten mengaduk-ngaduk ramen dihadapannya penuh emosi.

"Memang saat latihan dengan Lee bagaimana?" Tenten menatap emerald Sakura yang masih saja terlihat ingin tertawa.

"Bisakah kalian berhenti tertawa!"

Hening.

Sampai–

"Hahaha..." Suara tawa Sakura dan Ino memecah keheingan.

"Aku tidak akan bicara sebelum kalian berhenti tertawa!"

Hinata menyikut lengan Ino. "I-Ino-chan, Sakura-chan, berhentilah kasihan Tenten-chan."

Sakura dan Ino menarik nafas. Mereka berusaha agar tidak tertawa. "Baik maafkan kami." Ucapnya kompak.

Tenten menghela nafas, ia jadi malu sendiri saat mengingat sikap Lee tampil dengannya. Mereka memang berduet, dengan lagu Park Janghyun – Two People. Lirik dan lantunan lagu itu bisa di bilang galau, tapi! Apa yang dilakukan Lee! Ia malah menari-nari keliling panggung ala orang bahagia... Dan binggo! Semua gagal dan Tenten mencap hari ini sebagai hari paling memalukan.

"Entahlah... Saat latihan Lee normal-normal saja."

Ino mengangguk. "Mungkin Lee baper."

"Baper juga jangan sampai seperti itu!"

Hinata, Sakura, dan Ino bergidik ngeri melihat aura gelap yang mengguar dari tubuh Tenten.

"–aku'kan malu..."

"Hu'um, aku ngerti Tenten-chan. Lupakan sajalah hari ini." Sakura menyeruput minumannya.

Tenten makin bermuka masam, saat Sakura malah membuatnya semakin putus asa. "Aku jadi ingin menghilangkan tanggal 3 di kalender."

"Itu... Berarti Hinata-chan nggak jadi menang."

Sakura menoleh ke arah Ino. "Kau benar Pig!"

'Kami-sama tak adakah yang peduli padaku!'–Tenten.

"E-eh?" Hinata yang dapat tatapan jahil Sakura dan Ino hanya berkedip. "A-apa?"

Aqumarine Ino memicing. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya, sontak Hinata yang melihatnya memundurkan wajahnya. Ino semakin mendekat. Tangannya merangkum pipi tembam si gadis. "Kyyyaaa romantisnya! Namikaze-san memang aktingnya terbaik! Pake ngelus pipi segala lagi. Aku jadi ingin." Ino mencubit pipi Hinata.

"Mou... Sa-sakit Ino-chan." Bibir Hinata mengerucut.

"Hinata-chan manis sekali~ aku jadi ingin mencium mu."

"Aku juga."

"Memeluk mu saat tidur juga enak!"

"Ka-kalian apa-apaan?"

"Hinata-chan romantis sekali~" Sakura tersenyum jahil.

"Ro-romantis?"

Ino mengangguk. "Pantas saja kalian menang. Aku menyesal tidak menyuruh Sai-kun memegang ku."

"Yang ada dia akan alergi jika memegang mu!"

"Apa kau bilang Forhead?!"

"Sakura benar." Tenten menyeringai. 'Waktunya balas dendam.'

Sakura menyeringai. "Nah, kalau aku di sentuh Sasuke-kun_"

"Sudah pasti akan alergi!" Ucap Ino dan Tenten.

Si pinky mengendikkan bahu, emeraldnya menatap Hinata. "Aku yakin Namikaze-san bukan hanya ingin memegang pipinya."

"Ma-maksud Sakura-chan?"

"Dia pasti ingin mencium mu."

Blush

Pipi Hinata merona, membayangkan Naruto yang_

'Apa yang ku pi-pikirkan!' Kepala indigonya menggeleng

Tenten mengangguk. "Jika aku Namikaze-san, pasti aku akan mencium mu."

"Tenten-chan!"

"Cubit pipinya juga tak masalah."

"I-Ino-chan!"

Sontak ke tiga gadis yang lain tertawa, melihat ekspresi Hinata yang menggemaskan saat di goda.

.

.

Bibir mungilnya masih saja mengerucut, Hinata kesal pada sahabatnya yang seenaknya menggodanya. Iss... Ia'kan malu... Hinata mencubit pipinya.

"Na-Namikaze-san sih pake pegang-pegang segala." Pipinya menggembung, tidak lupa tangannya yang memegang pipi tembam yang di sentuh Naruto.

Hinata menghela nafas. "Pasti ini akan jadi gosip..." Kakinya masih saja melangkah menuju toilet. Hinata hanya ingin membasuh wajahnya saja.

Drrrttt... Drrrttt...

"Eh?" Merasakan getaran di saku roknya, Hinata merogoh ponselnya.

"Pesan?" Alisnya mengernyit. "Dari siapa?" Langsung saja Hinata melihat pesannya.

From: Namikaze-san

To: Me

Pulang sekolah, tunggulah di lapangan parkir. Awas! Kalau kau tidak datang!

Seperti dugaan Naruto, saat membaca pesan singkat si pirang, langsung saja pipi yang pada dasarnya tembam itu menggembung lucu.

"Ini pesan singkat atau paksaan?"

From: Me

To: Namikaze-san

Hai, aku tunggu di lapangan parkir.

Send

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi 15 menit yang lalu. Sekarang, Konoha Gakuen sudah berangsur sepi, hanya beberapa murid yang ikut club saja masih berada di lingkungan sekolah.

Tapi tidak dengan gadis yang sedang berdiri di lapangan parkir dengan pipi menggembung. Hinata Hyuuga, gadis manis ini masih menunggu orang yang sering dipanggilnya Namikaze-san. Sebenarnya Hinata ingin sekali meninggalkan Naruto, tapi ia tidak mau mengambil resiko kena amukkan 'kitsune' si pirang.

Tangan mungilnya merogoh saku roknya. Ia kembali melihat pesan singkat yang di terimanya 15 menit lalu.

From: Namikaze-san

To: Me

Hn. Awas kalau kau kabur!

"Huh?" Hinata mendengus sebal. Sudah pesannya memaksa, mana telat lagi, jika saja ia berani, ingin sekali menjambak surai pirang Naruto.

"Kau sangat cocok jadi tukang parkir."

"Eh?" Hinata merasakan geli, saat suara baritone berbisik ditelinganya. Refleks ia menoleh. Lavendernya membulat. "Namikaze-san?"

"Hn?"

Hn?

Hanya 'Hn?' Setelah ia menunggu selama 15 menit?!

Sungguh Hinata ingin sekali mejambak surai pirang Naruto. Paling tidak ucapkan kata maaf! Karena tidak bisa apa-apa, Hinata hanya menggembungkan pipi.

Naruto tersenyum tipis, melihat pipi Hinata menggembung. Tangannya terangkat, selalu saja ia gemas saat melihat pipi tembam si gadis menggembung. "Kau jelek sekali jika seperti ini." Dengan nakalnya, si pirang menarik pipi Hinata.

"Sa-sakit Namikaze-san."

"Pipi mu itu bulat dan kenyal." Bukannya mendengarkan Hinata, Naruto malah mengajukan pendapat tentang pipi si gadis.

"Le-lepaskan." Hinata mengangkat lengannya, untuk memegang lengan Naruto. "Ba-bagaimana kalau pipi ku jadi bulat."

"Kan sudah." Jika saja lapangan parkir belum kosong, sudah dipastikan hal ini akan menjadi gosip heboh.

Hinata sakit, Naruto hangat. Perasaan ini sangat menyenangkan ia merasa jantungnya berdetak tak karuan, tapi Naruto suka itu. 'Perasaan apa ini?'

Hinata makin cemberut. "Le-lepas."

"Baik aku lepaskan."

"Ma-mau apa?" Tangannya mengusap-ngusap pipinya.

"Kemana saja, asal jangan ke club malam."

"Na-Namikaze-san!" Masa iya Hinata mau di bawa ke club malam.

"Pokoknya ikut saja." Dengan tak sabaran, si pirang menarik lengan Hinata.

Blush

Hinata merona, entah kenapa sikap Naruto akhir-akhir ini jadi manis. Juga, jantungnya selalu berdetak cepat. 'Aku kenapa?'

...

Hening.

Sebenarnya Hinata gelisah, ia jadi takut mau di bawa kemana. Dan Hinata jadi kesal sendiri, saat tubuhnya tidak satu arah dengan otaknya yang meminta untuk tidak ikut si pirang.

Dengan takut-takut, ekor matanya melirik si pemuda tampan berwajah datar yang mengemudikan mobil dengan tenang.

"Na-Namikaze-san?"

"..."

"Ki-kita mau kemana?"

"..." Tangannya saling meremas, apa lagi saat tak ada respon dari Naruto.

'A-apa kaki Namikaze-san masih sakit ya?' Manik lavender Hinata melirik kaki Naruto yang berbalut sepatu hitam orange.

"Ki-kita mau kemana?" Hinata sangat yakin, bahwa ini bukan jalan menuju komplek rumahnya. Ia... Malah di bawa ke tengah kota Tokyo, apa ia akan di buang?

'Kami-sama, aku takut.'

"A-an_"

"Urusai!"

"Eh?" Akhirnya pertanyaannya dapat respon juga, meski berupa ucapan ketus.

"Kau mau tahu kita kemana?"

Kepala indigo Hinata mengangguk lucu.

Manik lavender Hinata terbelalak, saat Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya. "Kita... Akan–"

"Na-Namikaze-san, se-setirnya."

"Ke–"

Manik lavendernya terbelalak. Saat melihat mobil dari arah yang berlawanan. Mereka keluar jalur! "Na-Namikaze-san mo-mobil!"

Seakan-akan tuli, Naruto malah semakin mendekatkan wajahnya. Hingga berjarak 5 cm. "Hotel."

Deg!

'Ho-hotel?!'

Srettt

Ckittt

Manik lavender Hinata terpejam, saat di rasa mobil membelok tajam. 'Hotel?!' Mana pikirannya terfokus pada hotel.

Naruto menghela nafas lega, untung saja ia punya refleks bagus, jika tidak bisa dipastikan ia dan Hinata akan mati.

"Ho-hotel?" Gumaman kecil itu membuat kepala pirang Naruto menoleh. Hinata, gadis yang duduk di samping kemudi terlihat berwajah syok. Mungkin ia takut dengan kejadian tadi.

"Kenapa? Kau takut?"

Kelopak mata putih si gadis berkedip. "Ma-mau apa ke sana?"

Naruto tersenyum miring. "Menurut mu. Apa yang sering orang lakukan di hotel?"

"Menginap, da-dan_"

"Bulan madu, tepat, kita akan melakukannya."

Hinata cemberut, bisa ia lihat si pirang tersenyum jahil. Lagi-lagi Naruto menggodanya. "Ja-jangan bercanda."

"Tsch, menurut mu aku bercanda?"

"Aaa... A-aku tidak tahu."

"Makanya, ayo turun. Nanti reseptionisnya ke buru penuh." Naruto turun dari mobil.

"A-apa benar aku ini ada di lapangan parkir hotel?"

'Kami-sama... Aku takut..."

...

Kepala Hinata tertunduk. Ia takut, tapi jika tidak keluar pasti Naruto akan melabraknya. Dan ia lebih memilih keluar, kalau ada apa-apakan ia bisa minta tolong pada petugas hotel. Nah! Kalau ia diapa-apakan dimobilkan lebih seram.

Duk!

"Ughhh itaii..." Tangannya mengusap kening yang tertutupi poni indigo karena menabrak punggung Naruto.

Naruto berbalik, ia sungguh ingin tertawa melihat ekspresi Hinata.

Tak!

"Sa-sakit..." Bibirnya tambah mengerucut, saat keningnya dihadiahi sentilan.

"Makanya kalau jalan lihat ke depan." Naruto tersenyum miring.

"Aku kan... Ma– eh?"

"Apa?"

Hinata berkedip. "Kenapa... Tokyo Pastry Shop?"

Alis pirang Naruto terangkat. "Sepertinya kau sangat ingin sekali bulan madu dengan ku."

"E-eh?" Manik lavender yang tadinya menatap heran Tokyo Pastry Shop–toko kue terkenal di Tokyo–sekarang menatap sapphire biru si pemuda. Hinata memiringkan kepala. "Bu-bukan begitu! A-aku hanya heran saja katanya mau ke hotel?"

"Tuh kan. Kau mau bulan madu dengan ku."

Hinata berkedip. 'A-aku salah bicara!'

Tangannya mengibas-ngibas di depan wajah. "Bu-bukan itu maksud ku."

"Hn? Lalu?"

Bahkan mereka berdua tak sadar, sedari tadi keberadaan keduanya menjadi tontonan umum. Entah itu untuk pejalan kaki, orang-orang diparkiran, dan di dalam toko.

"Na-Namikaze-san saja yang ingin bulan madu dengan ku." Pipinya menggembung.

'Perasaan apa ini? Aku sangat nyaman didekatnya.'

Sudut bibir Naruto tertarik. "Kalau iya kenapa?'

"E-eh?" Pipi Hinata merona. Padahal ia hanya bercanda, tapi Naruto terlihat serius.

"Ayo ke dalam." Pemuda pirang itu menggenggam tangan si gadis.

...

Manik lavender Hinata berbinar, di dalam toko banyak sekali cake yang enak. Ia jadi ingin membeli semuanya.

"Kau mau yang mana?"

Hinata menoleh, alisnya mengernyit. "Si-siapa?"

Naruto menghela nafas, gadis ini memang lemot. "Bukan kau, tapi Kiba."

Kembali Hinata berkedip. Kiba'kan teman si pirang tapi–"Ta-tapi ia tak ada disini.",

"Baka, tentu saja kau."

Bibir Hinata mengerucut, ia alihkan pandangannya ke bawah, menatap etalase dengan susunan cake yang banyak. Lavendernya berbinar melihat banyak cake-cake enak. "Ba-baiklah... Aku mau..."

"Jangan bilang kau mau semuanya."

"E-eh? Mana bisa."

"Pasti kau akan jadi gendut."

"Na-Namikaze-san!"

Wanita kan paling sensi kalau di sindir berat badan.

Naruto tersenyum tipis, ia jadi ingin mencubit pipi tembam si gadis. Tapi ia takut nantinya jadi pusat perhatian.

.

.

Semilir angin musim semi menerbangkan helaian indigo Hinata, kali ini ia dan Naruto sedang duduk di taman dekat toko kue yang mereka kunjungi. Pemandangan disini memang bagus, sepertinya taman ini sering dijadikan tempat kencan. Seperti mereka berdua.

Kepala Hinata menggeleng. 'A-apa yang aku pikirkan?'

Manik lavendernya menatap paper bag sedang digenggemannya. Ini cake coklat yang Hinata pilih, singkatnya sih traktiran Naruto. Ia juga masih bingung kenapa di beri cake.

'Namikaze-san sedang apa ya?' Kepalanya menoleh, ia melihat si pirang sedang mata memejamkan mata. Surai pirang mencoloknya bergoyang karena tiupan angin.

'Apa Namikaze-san tidur setelah minum cola?' Naruto hanya beli cola dingin saja tadi, entah kenapa Hinata juga tidak mengerti. Diangkatlah ke dua bahunya. 'Mungkin uangnya habis.'

"Na-Namikaze-san?"

Kelopak mata Naruto terbuka, ia menoleh. "Hn?"

"Ke-kenapa memberi ku cake?"

Alis pirangnya terangkat. Ia tersenyum miring. "Apa? Aku yakin kau tidak suka vodka?"

"Na-Namikaze-san, aku serius!"

Naruto menghela nafas. Ia alihkan pandangannya ke depan, melihat orang-orang lalu-lalang. "Itu hadiah dari ku." Kepalanya menoleh kembali ke arah Hinata.

Hinata berkedip. "Ha-hadiah?"

Sapphire dan lavender bertemu.

"Aku hanya tak menyangka, suara jelek mu bagus juga."

"Huh?" Pipinya menggembung. "Ma-mana ada suara jelek bagus."

Pemuda tampan itu tersenyum miring. "Ada, kau buktinya."

"La-lalu kenapa cake?"

"Orang berpipi bulat seperti mu pasti suka makanan manis. Sampai-sampai pipi mu jadi 'bakpao'."

"Na-Namikaze-san!"

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

A/N

Telat update ya?*nyengir* gomen sebelumnya:(, saya sibuk mau UKK nih:D, jadi dimaklum yaaaa... Oh ya, yang nyanyi tuh jadi dikit, kalo semua nggak kebayang panjangnya ni chapter:v, makasih sama lagunya maaf nggak kepakai semua:(, kepanjangan ya? Sengaja saya..:)

Entah kenapa ini serasa chapter tergaring yang saya ketik–_–Gomen kalo banyak typo ngetik langsung publish:(

Park Janghyun – Two People itu OST The Heirs, pada tahu?

Lagu Chaenyeol feat Punch yang nyaranin kak Hyuuzu Avery sama ArmyNHL, kalo yang Charlie Puth XLR8, makasih kakak lagunya enak:), kalo buat yang lain maksih banyakkkkk bangettt:v lagunya;) saya ucapkan yang sebesar-besarnya sama kalian semua love you:*

Oke makasih sama yang udah review, fav, follow, and silent reader... Oke saatnya balas review:

Neng275: salam NHL juga Neng-san;)

dsalmazia108: iya Hinata nya kuat:v makasih juga udah baca+review, iya ini saya udah update:), ini malah telat update:(

Bill Arr: iya kuku copot itu emang sakit:(, lagunya JB feat Jiyeon OST Dream High 2;), apa tahu?

Nazwa673: aduh nggak tentu tuh saya update, ada yang 8 hari, 11 hari, 4 hari, dan 15 hari sekali saya update, pokoknya nunggu mood aja sama waktu luang:D

megahinata: iya Naru nya makin berani:v, pake ajak ke kamar segala#plak

ayaa: yosshh semangat:), iya ini saya udah update, semoga sabar menghadapi keleletan saya#plak

: iya ini saya udah lanjut:).

himechan tea: makasih;), iya ini saya udah lanjut, dan telat update;(, iya dari Dream High 2 tapi yang JB feat Jiyeon Together:)

Isabella: iya udah update nih:v, makasihhhh... Yoshhh semangat;)

: iya udah ke bentuk, tapi saya nggak tahu mau di bentuk apa nggak:).. Maaf yaaa Lee ama Tenten nggak diceritain;(.. Iya ini saya udah update, yosshh semangat:)

pengagumlavender26: maaf yaa Lee ama Tenten nggak diceritain:(, makasih udah nunggu:)

Hina-Hime XD: iya saya masih SMA masih bau cikur#plakXD, wahhh ada kouhai disini, senengnya;D, ini saya udah update moga rasa penasarannya terbayar, yoshh semangat, saya akan jaga kesehatan juga nggak akan maksain dirii makasih:)

andre: makasih dah nunggu;), ini saya udah update..

Echa Ocean: iyaaa ini saya dah lanjutt:D, i will fighting and keep writing oke;)?

cyara-chan: iya NaruHinya menang;), aduh masa sampai deg-degan? Iya ini dah lanjut

Nico984: wah suka lagunya yaa;)? Makasihh

ArmyNHL: makasih;), iya ini saya udah lanjut #fighting

161200-chan: makasih:), kata Naruto jugakan tenaga monster wkwkwk:v.. Makasih udah nunggu ini saya udah lanjut

DaracanHyuuga: iya akhirnya saya update:), iya saya juga serasa bulukkan ni fic:v itu lagu OST Dream High 2 JB feat Jiyeon Together:).. Yoshh semangat.. Ini malah telat update:(

ryanromdlon: wah? Kurang seru ya:)? Nanti saya bikin heboh lagi yaa Kushina ketemu Hinata nya.

Rael Naru-chan Dattebayou: iya nih saya update alalala~~, semoga Rael-san sabar yaa menghadapi keleletan saya;v.. Yoshhh semangat, wah? Rindu saya juga? Senengnya:D wkwkwk

Dewi729: makasih udah nunggu:), yahh... Kakak jangan gitu;( kita sama-sama belajar disini kak:) hehehe... Yoshh semangat...

Hyuuzu Avery: iya nih mama Kushina udah kasih kode:v, sayangnya belum pada peka:(.. Sukur deh kalo kakak udah tahu lagunya:), saya juga suka yang Hello To Myself.. Tapi ini yang JBnya:)... Yoshh ganbatte;) makasih:)))

Taupik354: iya kelas 10.. Masih kecih aku:), aduh malah saya lupa ada pelajaran nyanyi-nyanyi nih;), imajinasi sendiri aja:)

Cecep713: iya nih udah lanjut;), eh ya dilanjutin atuh Cecep-san:).. Yoshh ini saya udah lanjut lagi:)

Rico273: udahudahudah:v...

OHimePanda: iya nih ungkapan perasaan Naruto ma Hinata, hanya belum diungkapin.. Makasih dan sayang:)

Aburame Soni: makasih Soni-san;), saya harap nggak benar-benar terjadi, kasihan soalnya orang yang menderita penyakit ini:(.. Iya nggak papa telat review juga, makasih dah nunggu:)

Ari-Gates: mungkin ffn nya lagi error saya juga suka gitu, coba sekali lagi deh follow sama favnya:) iya saya orang sunda nih:)... Orang Sumedang saya sini sok bilih hoyong tahu;v.. Wah? Orang sunda juga ya? Senengnya... Ari-san orang mana heg?:)... Makasih Ari-chan:)... Yoshhh semangattttttt.

Rasyah Asyara: hahaha iya bau kencur:v, kakak ngerti bahasa sunda? Orang mana atuh;)?.. Iya panggil adek nggak papa kok;), iya Hinata sades:v... Yoshh semangat

fuzy: aminnnnn makasih do'anya:), makasih juga udah nunggu.. Yoshhh semangat:)

Deandra: makasih juga udah baca+review:).. Kurang puas ya? Ini saya banyakkin moment NHnya;).. Iya mereka udah nyanyi moga nggak kecewa:).. Makasih juga udah nunggu;) yoshh ganbatte

armymey: makasih udah nunggu;), ini mereka udah duet moga nggak kecewa;)

Hamura159: kalo roman picisan kayaknya bisa deh:v

nawaha: makasih juga udah baca+review nawaha-chan:), saya juga rindu kok sama kalian semua:)... Wah baper? Makasih dah nunggu... Yoshh ganbatte

dindra510: makasih dah nunggu;) ini saya udah update

Yadi: ini saya udah lanjut:)

XLR8: iya ini saya dah lanjut sama panjangin wordnya;) makasih dah nunggu, oh ya nama fb XLR-san apa ya?

Guest: ini saya dah lanjut:)

Irfan: iya nanti saya suruh Naruto nonton WIB di NET biar ketawa:v

salsal hime: iya nih PDKT (kedip kedip;)). Hinata nya emang kuat:) bener udah dapat restu tuh. Sayangnya belum peka:( iya ini saya udah lanjut

mawar jingga: iya sarannya dah lanjut:) kalo masalah cepet update saya nggak janji;)

Kitsune: wah flat ya? Saya nggak tahu tuh mau datangin Shion lagi apa nggak;), makasih sarannya

Guest: iya ini chapter selanjutnya:)

cyara boboiboy: iya NaruHina nya menang nih;)

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan... 👋

Mind to RnR?

Arigatou minna-san.

~Peluk cium RiuDarkBlue~

.

.

.

18 Mei 2017


	13. Chapter 13

"Yo, Naruto ambil!"

Hap

Bola yang tadinya di lempar Kiba kini di tangkap sang Kapten Basket Konoha Gakuen. Sapphire biru Naruto menatap tajam ring basket dihadapannya.

Dug... Dug... Dug...

Syuttt

"Kyyyaaa Naruto-kun keren?"

"Aku jadi semakin mencintai mu Naruto-kun!"

"Naru-kun ganbatte!"

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Love Is Feeling © RiuDarkBlue

Warning: AU, OOC (cool Naruto), typo sana-sini, asem, garing, maaf jika ide pasaran, alur kecepetan, yang nggak suka harap tekan back. Saya tekankan kembali! Bahwa ini adalah inspirasi saya! Nggak ngejiplak siapapun kecuali karakternya!

"Percakapan."

'Bicara dalam hati.'

Naruto Namikaze x Hinata Hyuuga

DLDR

.

.

.

Trang!

Kaleng kosong minum soda itu di lempar kasar oleh pemuda bersurai coklat dengan wajah cemberut.

Sai berkedip, ia jadi bingung melihat Kiba, padahal 5 menit yang lalu saat club basket si Inu masih ceria-ceria saja, lalu sekarang Kiba kenapa? 'Aku harus menghiburnya.' Sai tersenyum aneh. "Wajah mu jelek sekali Kiba."

Twich, perempatan hinggap di kepala Kiba. Apa katanya, jelek?!

Sedangkan tiga pemuda lain yang berada di ruang ganti hanya tersenyum remeh.

"Apa kata mu Zombie?! Kau juga sangat pucat!"

Sai mengendikkan bahu. "Aku tahu aku pucat."

"Ya. Kau ju-ga tak ka-lah je-lek-nya de-ngan ku."

"Ah, terima kasih Kiba."

Kiba mengepalkan tangannya ia sungguh ingin menjambak surai hitam Sai.

"Kau kenapa Kiba?"

Kiba menoleh, matanya menyipit menatap Shikamaru. "Semua ini gara-gara dia!" Telunjuknya menunjuk pada Naruto.

Pemuda yang saat ini sedang sibuk dengan ponsel silvernya mengernyitkan alis. "Aku?" Naruto menunjuk hidung mancungnya.

"Kenapa kau yang selalu jadi bulan-bulanan? Padahal aku juga berperan saat tadi kau memasukkan bola ke ring basket, jika saja aku tidak mengovernya, mungkin kau tak akan mencetak point Kitsune!"

Semua menghela nafas melihat kelakuan kekanak-kanakkan Kiba.

Sudut bibir tipis Naruto tertarik. "Jadi kau sirik."

Mata Kiba membulat, secara tidak langsung ia mengakui bahwa dirinya iri pada si pirang! No no no! Bisa-bisa Naruto besar kepala.

"Bu-bukan begitu hanya saja_"

Sai tersenyum aneh. "Hanya saja ia ingin jadi idola para gadis."

"Iss... Aku jugakan sudah jadi idola para gadis."

"Makanya–" Kepala Kiba menoleh ke arah Naruto. "—punyalah wajah tampan seperti kami."

Shikamaru mengangguk.

Sai tersenyum aneh.

Sasuke hanya ber-hn-ria.

Naruto sendiri tersenyum mengejek.

"Sorry ya..." Kiba melipat tangan di depan dada. "Pertama, aku sudah tampan. Kedua, meskipun aku jelek, aku tidak mau punya wajah datar, senyum aneh, dan wajah malas." Matanya menatap wajah masing-masing sahabatnya.

"Meski begini kami laku." Shikamaru yang diam dari tadi buka suara.

"Dan mempesona." Sai masih saja tersenyum aneh.

"Tsch, terserah kalian saja." Kiba beranjak dari duduknya. "Sasuke ayo pulang."

"Hanya Sasuke saja yang kau ajak?"

"Memang kenapa?" Kepalanya menoleh ke arah Sai. "Orang hanya dia saja yang menghargai keberadaan ku."

"Kau yakin tidak akan ada yang cemburu?"

Alis Kiba mengernyit, kemudian bibirnya membentuk seringai jahil. "Oh, ya... Naru-chan aku pinjam Sasuke-kun mu sebentar."

"Inu!" Teguran itu di dapat Kiba dari Naruto dan Sasuke. Sebelum menerima komik tebal Sasuke, Kiba berlari keluar ruangan club.

"Aku ingin segera tidur." Shikamaru menguap, ia menyampirkan tas dibahunya.

"Aku ingin segera melukis."

"Hn." Alis Sasuke mengernyit melihat sahabat Kitsune nya hanya santai saja, bukankan waktu club basket sudah selesai? "Kau tidak pulang Dobe?"

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya, sapphirenya menatap Sasuke yang berdiri dihadapannya. "Hn. Nanti saja, aku masih ingin latihan."

"Terserah kau saja. Sai, Shikamaru, ayo pulang."

Si pirang menatap ke tiga sahabatnya yang keluar ruangan ganti. "Lagi pula ini masih pukul 4 sore."

.

.

"Hinata-chan, Kaa-san ku sedang sakit..."

"Hinata-chan, hari ini Jii-san ku mau datang..."

Hinata menghela nafas, sebenarnya bisa saja ia menolak permintaan teman-teman yang jadwal piketnya sama dengannya. Tapi kalian tahu sendiri bagaimana lembutnya hati Hinata?

"U-umm... Tidak apa-apa kalian pulang saja." Bibir mungilnya tersenyum manis.

"Kyyyaaa... Arigatou Hinata-chan!" Pekik keduanya sambil memeluk Hinata.

"Doita na."

Pelukannya terlepas. "Kami duluan ya, jaa..."

Hinata melambaikan tangan. "Jaa ne..."

"Andaikan ada Ino-chan, Sakura-chan, dan Tenten-chan, sudah pasti mereka akan membantu ku piket... Tapi mereka bertiga ada acara keluarga."

... Itu pukul 15.00 dan sekarang pukul 16.30

Hinata menggembungkan pipinya. Sebenarnya ia salah apa hari ini? Padahal Hinata sudah piket kelas sendirian; di mulai dari menyapu, membersihkan kaca, mengepel, dan yang terakhir buang sampah. Tapi saat ia akan pulang malah di sambut hujan lebat. Padahal ini musim semi, tapi malah hujan. Hinata juga tidak mengerti, sekaligus itu ramalan cuaca di televisi tetap saja keliru, pagi hari bahkan dinyatakan hari ini akan cerah. Namun, manusia itu memang mahkluk yang tak luput dari kesalahan.

Kembali–bibir mungilnya menghela nafas, mana ini sudah sore, sekolah juga sudah hampir sepi, Hinata tidak tahu apa masih ada yang mengikuti club. Dan, 30 menit lagi Hiashi dan Neji akan pulang.

"Ba-bagaimana ini?" Bibir bawahnya ia gigit.

"Apa aku terobos hujan saja?" Tapi Hinata'kan tidak kuat dingin.

Jadi saat ini Hinata hanya berdiri di gedung utama dengan wajah cemberut.

.

.

"Hujan?" Alis pirangnya mengernyit, baru saja ia keluar ruangan ganti namun suara hujan sudah menyambutnya.

Naruto mengangkat bahu. "Hn. Padahal masih pukul 16.30." Biasanya saat musim semi hari akan cerah sepanjang hari, tapi ini malah hujan.

Ia mengendikkan bahu. "Apa peduli ku."

Kakinya kembali melangkah, sapphire biru Naruto memandang ruangan-ruangan yang dilaluinya. Sekolah sudah sepi mana mungkin ada murid yang masih berkeliaran sore hari begini.

Tepat dibelokkan, kaki jenjangnya belok kanan menuju gedung utama. Langkahnya terhenti diikuti alis mengernyit. "Siapa itu?"

Sapphirenya semakin tajam menatap orang 15 meter dihadapannya. Sepertinya ia seorang gadis, terlihat dari pakaiannya, dan juga rambut panjangnya. Tapi, untuk apa seorang gadis masih ada di sekolah? Apa lagi ini hujan lebat.

Tap... Tap... Tap...

Naruto makin mendekat, sapphirenya masih menatap selidik. 'Indigo?' Surai gadis itu makin terlihat. Ini seperti–'Dia si Bakpao. Tapi sedang apa?'

Dengan senyum miring dan pikiran penasaran Naruto mendekat ke arah Hinata.

.

.

"Sedang apa manis?"

Deg!

Jantungnya berpacu cepat mendengar bisikkan orang dibelakangnya tepat di telinga.

'Apa di-disini ada orang lain?' Pikiran Hinata mulai melantur mengingat sekolah sudah sepi. 'Aku takut...' Apa lagi disini sudah tidak ada orang, jika Hinata diapa-apakan bagaimana?

Deg!

Makin meneganglah ia kala tangan seseorang membelai pipi tembamnya.

"Si-si-siapa kau?"

"..."

"Aku mo-mohon ampuni aku."

Sungguh Naruto, si tersangka merasakan perasaan geli dihatinya. Apa lagi saat mendengar nada memohon si Bakpao.

'Perasaan apa ini?'

"Itaii..." Pekik Hinata saat tangan seseorang dibelakangnya mencubit pipinya. Refleks Hinata berbalik, lavendernya membulat. "Namikaze-san?"

Cubitan di pipi Hinata terlepas. "Hn?"

Karena jarak yang terlalu dekat, Hinata mundur selangkah. "Sedang apa disini?"

Alis si pirang menukik. "Kau mengusir ku, hah?"

Hinata gelagapan. 'Selalu saja salah paham.'

"Bu-bukan begitu, aku hanya tanya."

"Lagi pula ini sekolah milik Nenek ku."

Dalam hati Hinata menghela nafas. Entah mengapa kekuasaan Naruto sangat besar. "Hai... Hai..." Ia membalikkan tubuhnya, kembali berhadapan dengan hujan.

"Pipi mu makin bulat saja."

Hinata menoleh ke samping, ternyata Naruto sudah berdiri disampingnya. "Huh?" Refleks ia menangkup pipi tembamnya.

"Kebulatannya sangat berbeda dari terakhir kali aku mencubitnya."

Hinata cemberut. "Pipi ku sama saja."

Naruto menoleh. Sapphire dan lavender bertemu. "Tidak. Pasti kau menghabiskan semua cake dari ku."

"Ti-tidak Hanabi-chan juga memakannya, malahan dia yang paling banyak." Hinata menggembungkan pipinya.

'Hanabi? Apakah adiknya?'

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Namikaze-san?" Hinata menatap Naruto dari samping, bisa ia lihat si pirang tampan berwajah datar. 'Tidak bergairah sekali.'

Tanpa menoleh ke arah Hinata, Naruto bergumam. "Hn?"

"Kenapa ti-tidak pulang sekarang?"

"Kau mau aku hujan-hujannan, begitu, hah?"

"Inikan me-memang hujan"

Naruto juga menoleh. "Kau, berani melawan ku?"

'Ga-gawat, dia marah.'

"Bu-bukan be-begitu."

Naruto kembali menatap hujan. "Lalu, kenapa kau belum pulang?"

Dapat Naruto dengar bahwa gadis disebelahnya menghela nafas. "Aku habis piket."

"Lalu?"

"Lelah sekali..." Mata Hinata terpejam.

"..."

"Dan aku sendirian. Lalu terjebak hujan, Namikaze-san kenapa tidak pulang?" Lavendernya terbuka, lalu menatap Naruto yang entah sejak kapan menatapnya.

Tangan Naruto terkepal, ada perasaan tidak rela dihatinya mendengar Hinata piket sendirian. Jika ia tahu siapa teman piket si Hyuuga Naruto ingin sekali memarahinya–jika saja ia normal.

"Aku bawa motor." Ia malas hujan-hujanan, jika Naruto nekat menerobos hujan pasti Kushina akan mengomel. Dan mana Naruto tega meninggalkan Hinata sendirian di sekolah sepi ini.

Ah, sekarang Hinata mengerti kenapa dari tadi Naruto malas pulang. Memang hujannya agak lebat mungkin si pirang malas hujan-hujannan. 'Oh jadi motor sport hitam orange itu milik Namikaze-san.'

"U-um..." Kepala indigo Hinata mengangguk.

"Bakpao?"

"Ha-hai."

"Bisakah kau berhenti memanggil ku Namikaze-san?"

Kelopak mata Hinata berkedip. "A-apa? Jadi aku harus memanggil mu apa?

Naruto mengangkat bahu. "Mana ku tahu."

Telunjuk lentiknya Hinata taruh di dagu, ia sedang berpikir. "Ba-bagaimana kalau... Um, Naruto-san."

"Hn. Ku rasa itu lebih baik." Meski begitu, ada perasaan mengganjal dihatinya, inginnya sih ia mendengar Hinata memanggilnya Naruto-kun. Itu lebih manis, kan? 'Apa yang ku pikirkan?' Kepalanya menggeleng.

Suara hujan lebat menjadi backsound dari ke dua insan yang berdiri di gedung utama. Lama kelamaan angin bertiup cukup kencang.

Naruto mengernyitkan alis, suasana menjadi hening. Ia jadi merasa canggung, jika saja Naruto normal, ia lebih suka mendengar suara gagap Hinata namun lembut, pipinya yang menggembung karena ia goda. Naruto menoleh. Sapphirenya membulat, jantungnya berpacu dua kali lebih cepat, tapi ia tidak suka perasaan kali ini, sepertinya si gadis tidak sadar bahwa–

"Kau mimisan."

"Apa?" Hinata menoleh. Tangannya mencoba meraba hidung mungilnya. "Da-darah?"

"Dongakkan kepala mu."

Hinata menurut, ia mendongakkan kepalanya. Bisa dirasakan bahwa ada kain yang menyumbat lubang hidungnya, juga tangan kiri Naruto yang menyangga kepalanya. Ya, itu dasi milik Naruto yang dilepaskan secara asal.

"Terus dongakkan." Perintahnya saat kepala indigo Hinata bergerak-gerak, mungkin si Bakpao tidak nyaman dengan keadaan wajah mereka yang dekat.

"Ke-kenapa?" Tangan Hinata refleks memegang lengan kanan Naruto yang masih menyumbat hidungnya dengan dasi hitamnya.

"Aku khawatir pada mu."

Hinata berkedip. Posisi mereka masih dengan wajah yang berdekatan. "Kha-khawatir?"

"Kau pasti tak kuat dingin. Kita cari kelas kosong." Naruto manarik lengan Hinata, dan si gadis Hyuuga sendiri meyumbat hidungnya dengan dasi si pemuda.

Tanpa Naruto sadari, perasaannya telah kembali dan ia merasa empati.

.

.

Helaan nafas terdengar, jujur saja ia merupakan salah satu orang yang membenci hujan di sore hari, apa lagi saat masih berada di lingkungan sekolah seperti ini. Ini hanya akan menghambat Kakashi pulang.

Belum lagi tugas memeriksa ulangan harian murid.

"Ck." Kembali Kakashi berdecak sebal, mengingat kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu saat ia di suruh Tsunade meneliti perkembangan murid di sekolah. Tak bisakah tugasnya itu diserahkan pada orang yang lain? Oh ayolah... Kakashi sangat malas.

Setelah memastikan bahwa ruang guru telah terkunci rapat, Kakashi melangkah menuju gedung utama untuk mencapai lapangan parkir.

Tap.

Langkah kakinya menggema, selain hujan sekarang juga sekolah sudah sepi. Jika saja ia orang penakut sudah pasti akan lari terbirit-birit. Melihat belokkan Kakashi belok kiri.

"Kau mimisan."

Samar-samar Kakashi mendengar suara seseorang, sepertinya seorang pemuda terdengar dari suara baritonenya. Tapi sedang apa? Kemungkinan sekolah sudah kosong, inikan sudah sore. Club juga dibubarkan pukul 16.00 tepat.

"Apa?"

Ini pasti suara seorang gadis, semakin penasaranlah ia. Dipajukanlah langkahnya.

"Da-darah?"

'Naruto... Dan Hinata. Sedang apa mereka?' Alis Kakashi makin mengernyit, apa lagi saat Naruto melepas kasar dasi yang dikenakannya lalu memakainya untuk menyumbat hidung Hinata. 'Mimisan, kah?'

Kakashi tersenyum. "Kau peduli, ne, Naruto? Aku belum pernah melihat mu cemas." Meski dalam jarak 10 meter, Kakashi dapat melihat tatapan khawatir dari sapphire biru Naruto, apa lagi untuk seorang gadis, itu sangat langka.

"Dongakkan kepala mu."

Kakashi kembali tersenyum, melihat Hinata menuruti perintah Naruto.

"Terus dongakkan."

Sekuat tenaga ia menahan tawanya, melihat wajah jengkel Naruto saat Hinata tidak diam di suruh mendongakkan kepalanya. Kakashi jadi merasa nonton drama picisan ala remaja secara live.

"Ke-kenapa?"

Mungkin Hinata heran, sehingga bertanya seperti itu, bukan Hinata saja, tapi Kakashi juga heran melihat kepedulian Naruto.

"Aku khawatir pada mu."

Deg!

'Apa Naruto bilang? Khawatir?' Semakin ditajamkanlah pendengarannya. Apa ia tidak salah dengar... Naruto bilang khawatir, bukankah selama ini si pirang tidak punya rasa empati? Tapi kenapa Naruto bilang begitu? 'Apa kau sudah sembuh Naruto? Dan kau tidak menyadarinya?'

"Kha-khawatir?"

Semakin membulatlah onyx Kakashi kala mendengar pernyataan Naruto.

"Kau pasti tak kuat dingin. Kita cari kelas kosong."

Ia tersenyum simpul. "Kau pasti sembuh, Naruto..."

.

.

Ceklek.

Ditutuplah kembali pintu ruang kelas 1-2–kelas yang menjadi pilihan Naruto untuk berteduh dengan Hinata.

Sapphire birunya melirik ke arah Hinata yang menyumbat hidungnya dengan tangan kanan.

"Kenapa mimisan?"

"U-um... Mungkin aku kelelahan."

"Hn." Naruto berjalan menuju jendela kelas, ia melihat rintik hujan menuruni bumi. "Sepertinya hujan ini akan lama."

"Huh?" Hinata menoleh.

"Hn. Kemungkinan kita akan terjebak hujan."

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. 'Bagaimana ini?' Ia juga mendekati Naruto, memandang rintik hujan. 'Naruto-san'kan mesum... Mana ruangan ini gelap lagi, dan yang paling parah tidak ada orang.'

Lavender Hinata membulat, melihat kilatan cahaya–petir–dari langit.

Dan–

Ctarrr...

Grep.

Refleks Hinata mendekat ke arah Naruto, tangannya memeluk lengan Naruto erat.

Naruto berkedip, sebenarnya ia juga kaget. Tapi lebih kaget saat Hinata memeluk lengannya. 'Sialan kenapa dengan jantung ku?' Juga jantungnya yang tak bisa di ajak kompromi, bukannya bersikap tenang–cool–seperti biasa, ini malah berdetak tak karuan. Tapi jujur saja Naruto menyukainya. 'Mungkin aku harus segera operasi jantung.'

"Ehem, petirnya sudah berhenti sejak 30 detik yang lalu."

"Be-benarkah?" Kepala indigo Hinata mendongak. Pipinya merona, ia baru menyadari bahwa jarak wajahnya dengan wajah Naruto sangat dekat, juga tangannya yang begitu erat memeluk lengan Naruto. Dapat Hinata rasakan jantungnya berdetak cepat, bahkan ia sangat takut jika Naruto sampai mendengarnya. "Ma-maaf..." Pegangannya terlepas.

"Hn."

Ctarrr...

Grep!

Kembali–tangan mungil Hinata memeluk lengan kekar Naruto.

"Bi-biarkan seperti ini... Aku, takut petir."

'Jantung, kau kenapa?' Makin Hinata erat memeluknya, makin cepatlah detak jantungnya.

"Lebih baik kita cari sakral lampu."

"U-um.." Hinata masih setia mengekori Naruto, tangannya memegang erat ujung blazer abu bagian belakang yang dikenakan si pirang.

Ctik

Hinata menghela nafas lega melihat ruangan terang

"Kau sepertinya nyaman sekali berdekatan dengan ku."

"Eh?" Entah sejak kapan, Hinata kembali memeluk lengan Naruto. "Si-siapa bilang?" Pelukannya terlepas disertai pipi tembamnya yang merona.

'Cantik sekali.'

"Hey?" Wajah Naruto mendekat, bahkan sekarang badannya sedikit condong.

"A-apa?" Respon Hinata gugup.

"Ini sedang sepi lho..."

"La-lalu?"

"Dingin lagi..."

Alis Hinata makin mengernyit, ia makin tidak mengerti dengan perkataan berputar-putar Naruto. "Me-memang dingin."

Wajah tan Naruto makin mendekat, bahkan jarak wajah mereka hanya 5 cm. "Ayo saling menghangatkan."

"Ca-caranya?"

Gemas. Sungguh gemas, ingin sekali Naruto mencubit pipi Hinata sampai pipi tembamnya kempes. Bibirnya mendekat ke arah telinga Hinata. Ia berbisik.

Hinata merona.

Pipinya memanas.

"Naruto-san mesum!" Pekiknya, setelah mendengar bisikkan Naruto. Entah apa yang Naruto bisikkan sehingga Hinata berteriak.

Hangat. Perasaan yang selalu muncul saat bersama gadis Bakpao ini. Ia juga masih bingung dengan perasaanya ini, tapi sungguh Naruto tidak ingin perasaan ini menghilang.

Tangannya terangkat, ia mencubit pipi si gadis. "Bakpao Baka." Cubitannya terlepas.

Bibir Hinata mengerucut. "Kitsune mesum!" Gumamnya.

"Apa kau bilang?!"

Hinata gelagapan. "A-ano, ma-maksud ku, hujannya lebat sekali."

"Hn." Si pirang melengos, kembali mendekati jendela untuk melihat rintik hujan.

Hinata sendiri memilih duduk di bangku dua dekat Naruto. Si pemuda sendiri berdiri di depan bangku satu.

...

Kelopak mata tan Naruto berkedip, ia mencoba menyesuaikan penglihatannya dengan gelapnya ruangan.

"Dimana ini?" Gumamnya, Naruto bangkit dari tidurannya–punggung yang menyender pada tembok dan kaki jenjangnya yang berselonjoran di topang dua kursi. "Kenapa gelap?"

Otak jeniusnya mengingat kembali kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu. "Astaga!" Pekiknya. Ia ingat, sekarang ia berada di sekolah, tepatnya terjebak hujan dan masuk kelas 1-2. Ruangannya gelap, mungkin karena mati lampu. Apa lagi masih ada hujan di luar.

Kepalanya menoleh ke arah bangku belakang, ia melihat gadis bersurai indigo tidur dengan kepala direbahkan di atas meja.

"Jam berapa in?" Naruto merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil ponselnya. "Kuso! Low lagi!"

Sapphire birunya melirik kanan-kiri, Naruto sedang mencari jam dinding. Dan binggo! Ia dapat, karena gelap ia berusaha mendekat. Alisnya menukik sedang memperjelas apa yang dilihatnya. "18.15, astaga! Ini sudah malam."

Dengan sedikit terburu-buru, Naruto menuju pintu kelas.

Ceklek

Ceklek

"Kuso!" Umpatnya. "Kenapa terkunci?"

Dugh.

Ia menendang pintu, Naruto bersandar pada pintu lalu mengacak surai pirangnya. "Kuso, aku lupa!"

Bagaimana ia bisa lupa, bahwa semua pintu kelas akan di kunci saat jam 6 sore–tepat! Tidak kurang tidak lebih– paling-paling di buka lagi saat pukul 05.30 pagi. Kemungkinan Izumo dan Kotetsu–security Konoha Gakuen–akan datang sesudah makan malam, pukul 20.00.

"Shit!" Berarti ia akan terjebak selama 1 jam 45 menit.

Kakinya kembali dilangkahkan, mendekat ke arah gadis yang tidur dengan tangan sebagai bantal di atas meja. "Bangun."

Tidak ada respon.

Naruto duduk di kursi sebelah Hinata. "Hyuuga bangun." Tangannya mencoba mengguncang bahu Hinata.

"..."

'Dasar pemalas.'

"Bakpao? Hey?" Tangannya terangkat, menuju pipi si gadis untuk mencubitnya.

Deg!

Panas, pipi Hinata sungguh panas. Tangan Naruto menuju kening Hinata, keningnya juga sangat panas. "Astaga! Kau sakit."

Semakin tak karuanlah jantungnya, otak jeniusnya juga mendadak tidak bisa berpikir jernih. "Uggh... Kusooo!" Tak pernah Naruto merasa sebingung ini selama 2 tahun terakhir.

Sungguh sangat sial sekali hari ini, apa ini karma karena mengejek Kiba? Kepala Naruto menggeleng. Tidak mungkin itu karma.

"Hinata? Hey?" Bukankah ini pertama kalinya Naruto memanggil nama Hinata?

Naruto berusaha mengangkat kepala Hinata. "Hey?" Ucapnya pelan.

Kelopak mata Hinata terbuka, nampaklah lavendernya yang sayu. "Naruto-san?"

"Kau kenapa? Badan mu panas."

"Dingin..."

Tubuh mungil itu Naruto sandarkan pada tembok. Ia melepas blazernya. "Pakai." Naruto memakaikan blazer pada tubuh mungil Hinata. Nampaklah Hinata seperti anak kecil yang dipakaikan baju kebesaran.

"Na-Naruto-san juga pasti kedinginan." Ia berusaha melepaskan kembali blazernya.

"Tidak. Aku tak apa." Mana ruangannya gelap lagi. "Ponsel mu nyala?"

Hinata menggeleng. "Po-ponsel ku mati dari pulang sekolah."

Naruto menghela nafas. "Kita tidak bisa keluar, pintunya terkunci, begitupun dengan gerbang. Kemungkinan kita bisa keluar pukul 20.00"

Lavender Hinata membulat. "A-apa? Lalu sekarang pukul berapa?"

"18.25"

"Lebih baik kau tidur saja." Ia kembali menghadapkan tubuh Hinata ke depan. "Pasti kau lelah." Kursinya Naruto geser, tubuh mereka saling merapat. Disandarkanlah kepala indigo Hinata pada bahunya.

Wajah Hinata merona, untung saja ruangannya gelap. Jika tidak pasti ia akan malu sekali. Jantungnya juga berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. 'Aku kenapa?' Namun jujur saja, Hinata nyaman dengan posisinya.

Naruto juga sekuat tenaga menahan rasa gugupnya, apa lagi sekarang kepala Hinata bersandar dipundaknya. Serta jantungnya yang berdetak cepat, tapi detakkan ini lebih menyenangkan dari pada melihat Hinata mimisan.

Tangannya kembali mengelus helaian indigo Hinata. "Tidurlah, Bakpao." Ia juga menyandarkan kepalanya pada kepala Hinata. Tak lama kemudian kelopak mata Naruto tertutup.

.

.

.

"Sorry the number–"

Klik.

Jemari lentiknya kembali mengklik tombol call.

"Sorry the number–"

"Sudahlah Kushina, pasti Naruto juga nanti akan pulang."

Jemari lentik yang tadinya akan kembali mengklik tombol call sekarang terhenti. Manik violet Kushina berkilat tajam memandang Minato. Yang di pandang hanya berwajah tenang.

"..."

"Sudah lebih dari tiga puluh kali sejak kedatangan ku kau terus menghubungi Naruto."

"Aku khawatir Minato-kun. Apa kau juga tidak khawatir? Mana ponsel Naruto tidak aktif, ini sudah pukul 18.15, jika Naruto pulang telat, paling-paling pukul 17.30, dan ini sudah lebih."

Minato berdiri, ia juga khawatir tapi tertutupi dengan wajah tenangnya. Ia menghampiri istrinya, mengelus sedikit bahu Kushina sebagai penenang. "Tenanglah Kushina..."

"Aku khawatir, bagaimana, bagaimana jika dia kambuh di jalan. Dan ponselnya hilang! Apa yang harus kita lakukan Minato-kun? Dia itu putra semata wayang kita. Sasuke, Shikamaru, Kiba, dan Sai saja tidak tahu keberadaan Naruto."

"Bukankah Naruto anak yang kuat?" Minato menggiring Kushina untuk duduk di sofa ruang keluarga. "Bahkan dia berani menghadapi mati rasa, dia itu laki-laki. Pasti Naruto pulang selamat."

"Lalu kita harus bagaimana?"

Minato tersenyum, sepertinya istrinya sudah mulai tenang. "Kita tunggu saja dia, Naruto pasti pulang. Jika kita mencarinya di saat hujan lebat seperti ini, pasti berbahaya."

Kushina mengangguk. "Hu'um"

'Naruto, cepatlah pulang...'

.

.

.

Tap... Tap... Tap...

Suara langkah kaki menggema di koridor sepi sekolah, makin lama suaranya makin jelas. Hal itu membuat pemuda tampan yang sedang menyandarkan kepalanya pada si gadis terbangun.

Lagi–hanya gelap yang pertama ia lihat. "Apa masih mati lampu?" Gumamnya.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya. Merasakan beban dibahunya ia menoleh. "Hinata? Hey?" Tangan kiri yang tak merangkul bahu Hinata menyentuh kening si gadis, berniat mengecek suhu badannya. "Masih panas."

Tap.

"Sudah ku bilang sekolahnya pasti aman."

Samar-samar Naruto mendengar suara langkah kaki disertai suara seseorang.

"Tapi tetap saja Izumo, kita harus memantau keamanan."

"Izumo-san?" Dengan hati-hati Naruto meraih kepala Hinata, ia merebahkannya di atas meja.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Izumo-san! Kotetsu-san! Tolong buka pintunya."

...

Izumo melirik kanan-kiri, ia meraba tengkuknya. "Kotetsu, kau mendengar sesuatu?"

Sorotan senter Kotetsu berhenti. "Apa?"

"Coba dengar..."

"Izumo-san! Kotetsu-san! Tolong buka pintunya."

"Eh, ya. Ada suara."

Izumo menarik lengan Kotetsu, saat teman sepekerjaannya akan menghampiri asal suara. "Mau kemana? Apa kau tak takut itu hantu?"

"Ck, mana mungkin." Ia menghampiri asal suara. "Siapa ya?"

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Buka Izumo-san!"

"Siapa disana?!" Kotetsu menaikkan nada suaranya.

"Ini aku Naruto."

"Astaga, Naruto-san!" Mereka berdua menghampiri ruangan yang diyakini ada Naruto.

Izumo menyorotkan senter ke atas pintu. "Kelas 1-2?"

"Tolong buka Izumo-san!"

"Hai, tunggu Naruto-san." Kotetsu berusaha mencari kunci.

...

Naruto menghela nafas lega, akhirnya Izumo dan Kotetsu datang. "Berarti ini sudah pukul 20.00."

Ia kembali melangkahkan kaki menuju Hinata. Naruto duduk di samping si gadis, tangannya merangkum pipi Hinata. "Bangun, hey?"

"Apa dia pingsan?" Dicubitlah pipi tembam Hinata.

Hinata berkedip. "Pintunya terbuka?"

Dapat Naruto rasakan uap panas dari mulut mungil Hinata menerpa wajahnya. Ia menggeleng. "Masih di buka."

Pusing, akibat itulah kepala indigo Hinata menunduk. "U-um..."

"Kau masih sakit?" Jujur hati Naruto tambah tak karuan, apa lagi melihat wajah pucat Hinata. Ia lebih suka melihat wajah memerah Hinata karena ia goda.

"Sepertinya ya."

"Bersandarlah." Tangan Naruto menarik kepala Hinata agar bersandar pada pundaknya. Ia mengusap-ngusap kepala Hinata. "Sebentar lagi kita akan keluar."

"Naruto-san!"

Naruto menoleh ia melihat Izumo dan Kotetsu menghampirinya. Lampu senter menyorotnya dan Hinata. "Izumo-san, Kotetsu-san?"

"Iya, apa Naruto-san baik-baik saja?"

"Hn. Aku baik, tapi–" Kepalanya menoleh ke arah Hinata. "Dia sakit."

Alis kedua security itu mengernyit, mereka mendekat ke arah Naruto. "Lho, Hinata-san?"

"Kenapa bisa terkunci disini?"

Kepala pirangnya menoleh ke arah Izumo. "Kita terjebak hujan, dan berteduh disini. Tak tahunya sudah di kunci."

"Maafkan kami Naruto-san." Keduanya membungkuk.

"Hn. Sudahlah, aku harus mengantarkan dia."

Izumo dan Kotetsu mengangguk.

Naruto bangkit, ia menyelipkan tangannya diantara lipatan lutut Hinata dan tengkuknya. "Aku pergi dulu." Sedangkan tas miliknya ia sampirkan dibahunya.

"Hai Naruto-san." Sahut mereka sambil mengekori Naruto.

"Kita akan pulang." Bisiknya.

Sebenarnya Hinata sadar, hanya saja ia lemas. Jika sakit Hinata memang begini. Ia selalu pusing dan lemas juga panas-dingin yang dirasakan tubuhnya. Kelopak mata Hinata terbuka, ia tersenyum. "Arigatou, Naruto-san..."

"Hn." Naruto juga tersenyum.

.

.

"Sekali lagi maafkan kami Naruto-san!"

Naruto memutar bola mata bosan, entah untuk yang ke berapa kali kedua security ini membungkuk dan mengucapkan kata maaf. Ia menghela nafas. "Sudahlah... Lagi pula ini salah ku juga, aku lupa jika pintu di kunci pukul 18.00"

"Hai." Sahut Kotetsu. "Apa tidak apa-apa Hinata-san seperti itu?" Matanya matanya melirik khawatir ke arah Hinata.

Saat ini Hinata sedang duduk di jok belakang motor sport Naruto, dengan mata yang terpejam dan tangan yang melingkar di pinggang Naruto—memeluknya. "Lagi pula kalian tidak bawa mobil, kan?" Jika saja mereka bawa mobil, Naruto pasti akan meminjamnya untuk mengantarkan Hinata.

Izumo dan Kotetsu menggeleng. Mereka kesini memang naik taxi tadi, rasanya malas menggunakan mobil saat cuaca sedang hujan.

Naruto menghela nafas, baru kali ini dia merutuk dirinya karena ke sekolah membawa motor sportnya. Jika ia dan Hinata tidak pulang hari ini, dipastikan Kushina–Ibunya–akan khawatir. Ia juga tidak tahu sekarang apa yang akan dilakukan Kushina saat dirinya pulang nanti. Jangan lupakan Hinata, ia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika Hinata pulang besok dengan keadaan acak-acakkan, Naruto hanya takut di sangka 'mengapa-apakan' si Bakpao.

Juga pasti besok ini akan jadi berita heboh, jika saja ia dan Hinata nekat tidur di kelas berdua dengan posisi seperti tadi. Pasti Tsunade akan menjitaknya. Nah, jika Naruto langsung membawa Hinata ke rumah sakit, apa yang akan dikatakan keluarganya? Ia juga terlanjur malas ke rumah sakit, lagi pula ini hanya demam ringan. Memikirkan itu membuat kepala Naruto pening, bukan karena alexithymia tapi karena kejadian hari ini.

"Tapi ini gerimis."

Kepalanya menoleh ke arah Izumo. "Aku yakin dia tidak akan apa-apa." Naruto memakai helmnya. "Aku pergi dulu." Tentunya ia pergi setelah bertanya pada Izumo dan Kotetsu tentang alamat kediaman Hyuuga, dan mengejutkannya Hinata satu komplek dengannya.

"Hai."

Brummm...

Motor sport hitam orange itu meninggalkan lapangan parkir.

"Aku tidak pernah melihat Naruto-san cemas." Kotetsu menatap motor sport yang masih terlihat.

Izumo mengangkat bahu. "Apa lagi aku."

"Bakpao, bertahanlah.." Tangan kiri Naruto menggenggam kedua tangan Hinata yang melingkar dipinggangnya.

.

.

.

Tangan Hanabi saling meremas satu sama lain, begitupun dengan gigitan dibibirnya yang semakin keras, sesekali manik lavendernya melirik ke arah jam dinding di ruang keluarga. Pukul 20.15, itulah yang ia lihat.

"Nee-chan dimana?" Pikirannya tambah kalut, saat mengingat Neji dan Hiashi meneleponnya pukul 16.40 tadi. Mereka mengatakan akan lembur, awalnya Hanabi enjoy-enjoy saja. Tapi ia teringat Hinata, kakak tersayangnya itu paling pulang telat pukul 17.00, tapi Hanabi memakluminya karena hujan mungkin kakaknya berteduh dulu.

Satu jam...

Dua jam...

Bahkan sampai tiga jam Hanabi menunggu, Hinata belum juga kembali.

"Hanabi-sama."

"Ada apa Yugao-san?" Lamunannya buyar saat Yogao–maid dikediaman Hyuuga–menghampirinya.

"Hinata-sama sudah pul_"

"Apa?! Mana? Nee-chan mana?!" Dengan tak sabaran Hanabi mengguncang bahu Yugao.

"A-ano, itu.. Hinata-sama." Yugao menunjuk pintu masuk, dimana Hinata sedang di gendong di depan dada oleh seorang pemuda berambut pirang. Seragam pemuda itu sungguh acak-acakkan, bajunya saja lembab.

'Kyyyaaa.. Tampannya!'

"Nee-chan?" Hanabi menghampiri Hinata.

"Dia sakit."

"Apa?" Tangan Hanabi menyentuh kening kakaknya yang tertutupupi poni. "Panas sekali..."

"Bisa kau beri tahu aku dimana kamarnya."

Hanabi mendongkak, ia melihat si pirang berwajah datar. Kepala bersurai coklatnya mengangguk. "Kamar Hinata-nee di atas."

"Hn." Naruto melangkah menuju tangga.

Hanabi berkedip. "Dingin, tampan." Ia mengendikkan bahu, lalu menyusul Naruto sambil berlari kecil.

...

Lega, itulah yang Naruto rasakan seperti ada yang hilang dari hatinya, meski begitu ia tetap saja merasakan cemas saat melihat Hinata belum sadar.

'Perasaan apa ini?'

Sapphire birunya menatap wajah polos Hinata yang terbaring di ranjang. Tangannya terangkat untuk mencubit pipi tembamnya. "Cepat sembuh, Bakpao." Ia tersenyum tipis.

Naruto berbalik. Ia menghadap ke arah Hanabi. "Kau adiknya, kan?"

Hanabi mengangguk. "Hai."

"Lebih baik kau kompres dia, badannya panas." Ia meninggalkan ruangan bernuansa lavender itu. Meski jujur saja Naruto betah disini. Tapi ia harus pulang.

"Hai." Hanabi masih saja menatap pintu yang dilalui Naruto. Ia menepuk keningnya. "Aku lupa belum ucapkan terima kasih."

.

.

.

Ckittt

Mendengar suara berhenti motor sport, refleks Kushina berlari menuju halaman. Minato saja sampai kewalahan mengejar istrinya.

Naruto melepas helmnya. "Kaa-chan? Tou-chan?" Sebenarnya ia agak ngeri melihat manik violet Ibunya menatap tajam.

"Tadaima." Ia melangkah menuju pintu utama, tepat kedua orang tuanya berdiri.

Kushina tersenyum manis, namun di manik sapphire Naruto dan Minato itu terlihat mengerikan. "Okaeri Naru-chan."

Cup.

Naruto mengecup pipi sang Ibu. Minato yang melihatnya hanya memutar bola mata bosan.

"Kaa-chan_"

"Dari mana saja kau bocah?!" Tanpa rasa kasihan Kushina menjewer telinga Naruto. Ia menarik putra tunggalnya masuk ke dalam. "Oh, Kami-sama! Lihat pakaian mu?! Kau habis tawuran ya?! Penampilan mu sangat mirip berandalan!"

"Kaa-chan, itaii..." Naruto refleks memegang tangan Kushina yang menjewernya. Sapphire birunya menatap Minato, tapi yang di dapat hanya tatapan iba saja dari sang Ayah.

"Sakit kata mu?! Lihat penampilan mu bocah... Kemana blazer mu hah?! 1tahun lebih sudah kau berada di Konoha Gakuen! Dan tujuh blazer yang sudah kau habiskan! Belum lagi dasi mu, kemanakan dasi mu bocah?!"

Naruto memang selalu pulang tanpa blazer, ia selalu meninggalkannya di atap sekolah, atau bahkan menaruhnya sembarangan. Nah, kalau untuk dasi, jika ia merasa gerah selalu dilepaskan dimana saja. Tapi, untuk kali ini Naruto pulang tanpa blazer bukan di buang atau ditinggalkan sembarangan.

"Itaii... Kaa-chan." Semakin sakit dan panaslah telinganya, kala Kushina menariknya.

"Dan lagi, kau habis dari mana?!" Violetnya makin menajam, melihat baju Naruto yang nampak lembab, juga surai pirangnya yang acak-acakkan.

Minato menghela nafas, ia jadi merasa iba melihat Naruto di jewer Kushina. "Sudahlah Kushina..." Ia mengelus bahu istrinya.

"Tak tahukah kau, bahwa Kaa-chan sangat khawatir." Jeweran Kushina terlepas. Ia menatap selidik putranya.

Naruto mengelus telinganya. "Gomen Kaa-chan."

"Naruto, lebih baik kau mandi lalu makan malam. Jangan lupa minum obat, sepertinya kau demam."

Kushina berkedip. "Astaga! Kau demam?!" Tangan Kushina terangkat, ia meraba kening putranya. "Ya ampun! Kau panas sekali Naru-chan! Cepat mandi pakai air hangat, nanti Kaa-chan buatkan bubur dan bawakan obat."

"Hai, Kaa-chan." Naruto berjalan ke arah tangga.

"Ingat, mandi! Bukan langsung tidur!" Kushina sangat hapal kelakuan Naruto saat pulang malam, yaitu tidur tanpa mandi.

"Yayaya.."

"Bocah itu!"

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

A/N

Riu balik lagi nii;v, lagi-lagi telat update maaf yaa:(, chapter kemarin garing yang ini malah kerasa hambar:', soalnya saya nggak jago bikin yang manis-manis, oh ya... Naru nya udah sadar tuh perasaannya cuman dia belum sadar bahwa perasaannya udah kembali...

Mungkin saya akan update telat lagi karena UAS;(, entah kenapa UAS itu serasa panjang dan melelahkan;(,,

Sebelumnya karena ini bulan ramadhan, saya mau ucapin mohon maaf lahir dan batin pada minna-san semua🙇, saya mohon maaf atas fanfic saya yang banyak typo, gaje, sama ketelatan update saya yaa:)) ada baiknya kita saling memaafkan

Oke makasih sama yang udah follow, fav, reviews, and silent reader;), saatnya balas review:

Bill Arr: sukur deh kalo tahu lagunya:), iya... Cieee niii Naru nya:v

Detty Galuh P: ah masa iya manis:), saya tuh nggak jago buat yang manis-manis:(, makasih deh:) yoshhh semangat...

Ari-Gates: ini Naruto nya udah sadar, tapi dia belum tahu detail:) Riu ba-san? Aduh aya aya wae Ari-chan mah, ah:v.. Teras abdi nyebatna kedah naon atuh, Ari-jii, Ari-ji, Ari baa-san atanapi Ari ba-san?:v.. Oke atuh bade delivery wae mah tahuna:D, hoyong sakumaha atuh:D?... Muhun chapter ieu mah lami upna:(, abdina nuju UAS ieu teh:( teu tiasa ngajanjikeun abdi soal up kilat mah^^v.. Oh, ti Majalaya:)?, sipplah tahuna kedikintunkeun, asal lironan ue sareng oleh-oleh Majalaya:v, muhun sukur atuh pami aya notif mah:v:v

Cecep713: iya chapter ini emang lama upnya:), waduh sampai bulak-balik maafkan saya yaa:(.. Tapi saya nggak janji soal update kilat ^^v, sami-sami abi ge hatur nuhun pisan ka Cecep-san parantos maca sareng review:v, Cecep-san orang sunda? Orang mana atuh:)?

agungYAK123: makasih:)), nanti Naru juga sembuh and bakal...:), saya nggak janji soal update kilat^^v, yoshhh semangat..

Nico984: makasih Nico-san:), padahal saya nggak jago bikin yang manis:(

Echa Ocean: iya nanti Naruto nya sembuh kok:) oke but saya nggak janji soal update kilat^^v,

nayasant. japaneze: huwaaaa ini juga udah lanjut;v

Rasyah Asyara: kakak ternyata orang Bogor;), hebat atuh ngerti bahasa sunda:D.. Makasih;), bentar juga jadian kok hehehe,, yoshhh semangat#fighting

161200-chan: manis makasih:)), padahal saya nggak jago bikin yang manis:(, makasih udah nunggu yosh ganbatte:), saya nggak bakalan bosen baca review dari 161200-san, dan dari kalian semua:), malahan saya yang harus berterima kasih karena 161200-san dan reader semua bersedia review dan baca fanfic abal saya:)

Aburame Soni: lagu favorit anjeun? Manawi teh sanes;v, wah maenya baper?:).. Muhun atuh da cocokna kanggo SasuSaku lagu teh dan kanggo NaruHina mah atos aya:v, nuhun Akang Aburame:v, yoshhh ganbatte

Rael Naru-chan Dattebayou: lalalalala~*nari-nari di bawah bunga yang di tebar Rael-san* iya saya update:), makasih Rael-san:D, makasih juga udah nunggu:)

KrulciferAkitsukii: makasih:3, makasih juga udah nunggu:3

dindra510: iya saya udah up, makasih dah nunggu:), ini saya udah lanjut

OHimePanda: hehehe cepet ya bacanya?:), makasihh kayanya bentar lagi deh, tapi tergantung sih:)oke nanti bakal ada kok bagian favorit OHimePanda-san:)

Deandra: makasih udah jadiin fanfic abal saya sebagai fanfic favorit Deandra-san;) NaruHina emang pasangan menggemaskan:D, nanti juga Kitsune sadar perasaannya sama si Bakpao:v makasih udah nunggu:), saya nggak janji soal update kilat^^v

borutouzumaki10: makasih:) padahal saya nggak jago buat yang manis;( yoshhh semangat..

yadi: makasih yadi-san:)

ulleehime: saya kira nggak akan ada yang baper:v, iya ini saya udah lanjut:)

novia: saya juga lagi suka stay with me apa lagi bayangin wajah Chanyeol nya:)), makasih

himechan tea: makasih;), saya kira nggak manis, soalnya saya nggak jago bikin yang manis;( makasih udah cemengunduh eeaa#plakXD, bukan Hello to Myself Ye Eun, tapi yang JB feat Jiyeon Together:) nggak papa sok tahu juga, malah saya seneng terkesan tebak-tebakkan:). Nuhun atos kersa ngantosan:v, abdi teu janji soal update kilat^^v.. Orang sunda hime-san? Orang mana atuh heg;)?

Baenah231: saya harap sabar yaaa:), saya nggak janji soalnya buat update kilat^^v

Hamura159: ini Hinata udah manggil Naruto-san:),nggak nanti juga panggil Naruto-kun kok, habis saya bingung dari semua chapter hanya chapter ini yang ada kemajuan Hinata manggil Naruto;)

armymey: aminnnnnn Naruto pasti sembuh:)), makasih udah nunggu, ini saya dah lanjut;)) yoshhh semangat..

XLR8: makasih:)) sama-sama, makasih juga lagunya enak di denger kok:), oh ya kita udah temenan di facebook, kan? Saya nge add soalnya.

pengagumlavender26:iya... Naruto saat itu hanya mempelajari perasaan biasa aja sama Kabuto, kaya senang, sedih, kesal, tapi tidak dengan perasaan jatuh cinta, kan Naru masih kecil. Itu juga Naruto susah nerapin perasaan dihatinya, meski sudah belajar perasaan jugakan kalo bingung mah pasti:)). Kaya gini, waktu saya ngerjain matematika liat buku itu gampang, tapi kalo ulangan itu sulit, kan nggak liat buku;)), Kabuto nya jugakan belum pulang dari Osaka, jadi Naru nggak bisa ketemu dulu sama Dokternya.

Guest: iya ini saya dah lanjut

Pengagumlevender: makasih;), saya kira nggak manis, soalnya saya nggak jago bikin yang manis;( iya Hinata nya udah ngerasa ada yang aneh nih:), iya nggak papa nggak pakai akun juga.. Yoshhh semangat, iya ini saya panjangin:))

DaracanHyuuga: iya akhirnya saya update juga;)), nggak papa kok telat juga:)), sebenarnya saya juga ngakak pas buatnya, wajahnya Shikamaru itu lho yang rada aneh pas nge-rap, habis saya bingung lagu buat ShikaTema apa:), terus saya cari-cari lagu di kotak review, nemulah yang aa Chanyeol#plakXD, jadi saya kasih deh sama mereka;)), iya nggak papa lupa mah:)), baper? Saya kira nggak akan ada yang baper:) nggak papa curhat juga, malah saya seneng:)) saya nggak janji soal update cepet ^^v, yoshh semangat..

ArmyNHL: daebak... Makasih dah nunggu;))#fighting

megahinata: aaaa:v, entah kenapa saya salah tingkah bacanya, soalnya masih kecil buat adegan ke gitu:v

nawaha: baper? Saya kira nggak akan ada yang baper;)) makasih udah nunggu, iya nanti saya bikin meski nggak jago buat adegan sweet;)), iya saya juga mohon maaf lahir batin nawaha-chan;)) saya terima salam peluk ciumnya, malah saya juga salam peluk cium:))

Hina-Hime XD: iya Naruto nya jadi romantis:), wah baper? Kirain saya nggak akan ada yang baper:v, makasih udah nunggu dengan sabar.

ayaa: iya saya udah lanjut, wah? Baper? Kirain saya nggak akan ada yang baper:))

Hyuuzumaki. An: iya makasih juga udah baca+review:)), wah? Manis?:), makasih... Padahal saya nggak jago buat yang manis;(( makasih juga udah nunggu

veringrande: makasihhhh;))))

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan... 👋

Mind to RnR?

Arigatou minna-san.

~Peluk cium RiuDarkBlue~

.

.

.

28 Mei 2017


	14. Chapter 14

Kepala pirangnya direbahkan di atas meja, ia menghela nafas. Biasanya saat merebahkan kepala ke arah kanan, Naruto selalu melihat gadis Bakpao sedang berkutat dengan novel tebalnya, tapi tidak dengan kali ini. Dengan kata lain, Hinata tidak sekolah. Pasti ini karena kejadian kemarin, pikirnya.

Naruto mengubah posisinya tidur dengan tangan sebagai bantal. Ia tenggelamkan kepala pirangnya. 'Kenapa aku jadi ingin bertemu dengannya? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Panasnya sudah turun atau belum? Badannya masih lemas atau tidak?'

'Sial apa yang kupikirkan?!' Diacaklah surai pirangnya.

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Love Is Feeling © RiuDarkBlue

Warning: AU, OOC (cool Naruto), typo sana-sini, asem, garing, maaf jika ide pasaran, alur kecepetan, yang nggak suka harap tekan back. Saya tekankan kembali! Bahwa ini adalah inspirasi saya! Nggak ngejiplak siapapun kecuali karakternya!

"Percakapan."

'Bicara dalam hati.'

Naruto Namikaze x Hinata Hyuuga

DLDR

.

.

.

"Ck." Kembali Naruto berdecak saat merasakan badannya panas-dingin. Ia juga sakit, tapi tetap saja sekolah tentunya setelah minum paracetamol pemberian Ibunya. Tujuan utamanya sekolah untuk melihat si Bakpao, tapi! Gadis berpipi tembam itu malah tidak sekolah. 'Awas kau...'

"Kitsune!" Suara cempreng seseorang membuat kepala pirang Naruto terangkat.

"Apa?!" Ucapnya ketus. Ia menatap Kiba yang duduk dihadapannya dengan kursi yang dibalikkan, sehingga tangannya memeluk punggung kursi.

"Wow–" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, Kiba malah berwajah kaget sambil menutup mulutnya dengan tangan.

Alis Naruto mengernyit. Tumben tidak ke atap, pikirnya. Ini memang sedang istirahat dan kelas jadi sepi. Hanya di isi X5. "Kau kenapa sih?"

"Kau... Mirip Badoerukitsune." (Badut rubah)

Twich, perempatan muncul di kening Naruto. Ia akui hidungnya kini memerah karena flu. "Tsch, minikui Inu." (Anjing jelek)

"Pantas cuaca cerah." Kepalanya menoleh ke arah pemuda pucat. Sai berjalan santai, onyxnya menatap ke arah jendela dengan senyum aneh.

Alis pirang Naruto terangkat, ia heran dengan sahabatnya yang jadi sedikit aneh. "Musim semi cuaca memang selalu cerah Zombie."

Sai menoleh, ia tersenyum aneh. "Ku kira ini terjadi karena kau memakai blazer rapi hari ini." Ia duduk di samping Naruto.

Sapphirenya menatap tajam Sai. Naruto memang memakai blazer dengan rapi–dikancingkan–karena ia merasa dingin kali ini, jika mengenakan jaket di tambah blazer rasanya ribet sekali. "Apa? Masalah buat mu?"

Sai menggeleng. "Calm down, aku hanya tanya."

"Kau kenapa bisa sakit?"

Naruto berkedip. Entah sejak kapan Shikamaru ada dihadapannya. "Kehujanan."

"Alasannya?"

Kepala pirangnya menoleh ke arah bangku samping, tempat Sasuke duduk kali ini. "Pulang club, kesorean, berteduh di kelas dengan Hinata, pulang malam, kehujanan, dan tamat."

"Tunggu!"

"Apa?" Sapphire Naruto melirik Shikamaru malas.

"Kau.. Tadi bilang Hinata?"

Deg!

'Shit, aku keceplosan! Mulut sialan!'

"Kau tadi bilang, kan?"

"Tidak."

"Iya, tadi kau bilang Hinata."

"Tidak."

"Kau bilang tadi terjebak dengan Hinata!"

"Tidak."

"Shut up! You look stupid!" Suara Sasuke meninggi. Ia jengah melihat Naruto dan Shikamaru yang bertengkar layaknya percakapan polisi dengan teroris yang di interogerasi.

"Astaga! Kami-sama!" Semua menoleh ke arah Kiba. Si Drama Queen di X5, sedang menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, jangan lupakan bola matanya yang hampir keluar. "Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Hinata-san saat hujan, Kitsune?!"

"Aku ti–"

"Pasti ia memaksa Hinata-san untuk saling menghangatkan." Sai tersenyum aneh.

"Ya ampun... Kau akan menikah muda Naruto." Sasuke menyeringai.

"Kita akan punya keponakan." Shikamaru juga tanpa di sangka menyeringai mengejek.

"Ku harap keponakan ku tidak seperti Ayahnya yang menyebalkan." –Kiba.

"Mesum."–Sai.

"Baka."–Sasuke

"Jelek." –Shikamaru.

Twich, kembali perempatan muncul di kening Naruto. Bisa-bisanya mereka mengatainya menyebalkan, mesum, jelek, dan yang paling parah bodoh! Ia sangat benci dikatai itu. "Urusai! Kalian tidak tahu apapun!" Ucapnya ketus.

Srettt

Ia beranjak dari kursinya. Entah kenapa ia selalu kesal saat sahabatnya membicarakan Hinata.

Blam!

Pintu kelas di banting.

"Naruto jadi tempramental akhir-akhir ini."

Shikamaru mengangguk. "Semenjak kenal dengan Hinata-san, ia jadi lebih sedikit ekspresif."

"Ku harap ini salah satu kemajuan penyakitnya."

.

.

.

.

"Naruto! Naruto! Narutooo!" Seperti halnya di hutan, Kushina terus berteriak. Ia berdecak, "Kemana anak itu?!"

"Jika ketemu awas kau..." Desisnya sambil berkacak pinggang, ia lalu naik ke lantai atas. Dimana kamar putra tunggalnya berada.

...

Punggung yang bersandar di lengan sofa, kaki jenjangnya berselonjoran di sofa hitam kamarnya. Jangan lupakan headphone putih yang bertengger manis di kepala pirang Naruto, juga jemarinya menggeser-geser layar iPod putih.

Karena hari ini hari minggu, dan ia sudah mandi terbukti dari pakaiannya kaos putih pendek serta celana jeans selutut, Naruto juga sudah sarapan, demamnya juga sudah turun. Jadi rencananya kali ini hanya satu! Ber-san-tai. Ah... Memang sangat menggiurkan.

Brak!

"Astaga! Anak ini..." Amarah Kushina makin memuncak. Melihat Naruto yang nampak tidak mendengar suara pintu di buka kasar juga teriakkannya. Meski memunggungi pintu harusnya putranya itu menoleh jika pendengarannya masih berfungsi.

"Pantas saja mendadak tuli!" Manik violet Kushina berbinar. "Aku ada ide." Bibirnya membentuk seringai menakutkan.

"Eh?" Alis pirang Naruto mengernyit, saat suara lagu yang didengarnya dengan volume keras mendadak berhenti. Sapphire birunya menatap iPodnya. "Lho? Kenapa tidak ada lambang headphone tersambung."

Tangannya mencoba membenarkan letak kabel headphone yang terhubung pada iPod. "Lho? Apa ini?"

Naruto semakin heran, saat melihat kabel putih yang melambai-lambai di dekat telinganya. Tangannya terangkat ia menyentuh kabelnya.

"Astaga!" Pekiknya saat menyadari bahwa kabel putih yang melambai itu adalah kabel headphonenya–yang telah terpotong menjadi dua.

"Kaget ya Naru-chan?"

Glek.

Susah payah Naruto menelan ludahnya, kepalanya menoleh ke arah kanan. Disana, dengan senyum manis namun horor di mata Naruto, Kushina berdiri dengan tangan kanan mengacungkan gunting hitam.

Dengan ogah-ogahan Naruto melepas headphonenya. "Kaa-chan mau apa?"

"Astaga bocah..." Sepertinya Kushina sudah di ambang kesabarannya.

"Aw... Itaii Kaa-chan." Pekik Naruto saat Kushina menjewer telinganya.

"Kaa-chan sudah memanggil mu dari tadi, dan kau tidak dengar, hah?!"

"Kaa-chan lepaskan dulu." Jewerannya terlepas, Naruto menghela nafas lalu mengusap telinganya yang terasa panas. "Maaf, aku tidak dengar. Memang Kaa-chan mau apa memanggil ku?"

"Antar Kaa-chan ke mall."

"Apa?!"

"Berani kau berteriak lagi?!"

"Tidak. Maaf." Apa ia tidak salah dengar, Ibunya yang cantik ini minta di antar ke mall? Naruto'kan paling malas berurusan dengan tempat yang namanya mall. Ia jarang kesana, bukan, bukan karena tidak punya uang, ia hanya malas di tatap 'lapar' oleh kaum Hawa yang mendatangi mall. "Kenapa tidak menyuruh Tou-chan saja?"

"Kau lupa? Tou-chan mu itu sedang dinas di Okinawa."

Naruto memang lupa.

Dan ia malas ke mall.

Ia menghela nafas. "Kapan berangkat?"

"Sekarang."

"Apa?"

"Hu'um."

Apa boleh buat, sepertinya Naruto juga harus ikut, ia butuh headphone baru. "Baik. Aku siap-siap dulu." Ia beranjak dari duduknya.

Kushina tersenyum. "Baik, Kaa-chan tunggu."

"Hn."

Ceklek.

Kali ini pintu di tutup dengan pelan.

"Mau apa sih pagi-pagi begini ke mall?" Sapphire biru Naruto menatap jam dinding, sekarang waktu menunjukkan pukul 09.30

Ceklek.

"Eh?" Naruto menoleh ke arah pintu. Bisa ia lihat kepala Kushina yang menyembul.

"Pakai mobil Kaa-chan ya?"

"Baiklah, terserah Kaa-chan."

'Kenapa seperti ada maksud lain saat di suruh memakai mobil Kaa-chan.'

.

.

.

Tokyo Mall. Salah satu tempat teramai di Jepang, biasanya paling banyak dikunjungi baik bagi para turis sekalipun, tempatnya yang strategis membuatnya semakin menarik. Gedung dengan lantai bertingkat inilah tujuan Naruto.

"Naru-chan, cepat. Nanti barang branded incaran Kaa-chan ke buru habis."

Tuh, kan! Ibunya mau belanja!

"Iya.. Iya.." Dengan wajah tertekuk Naruto memarkirkan mobil merah mungil Ibunya.

Blam!

"Astaga..." Naruto hanya mengelus dada saat Kushina membanting pintu dengan tak sabaran. "Sebegitu besarkah nafsu Kaa-chan untuk shopping?"

.

.

Sudah Naruto duga. Feelingnya tidak meleset.

Kushina...

Ibunya, sekarang mengabaikannya. Dan malah memilih-milih barang brandednya. Yang ternyata sebuah dress mewah.

Yang paling parah, ia malu harus masuk butik yang isinya hampir pakaian wanita semua. Oh, jangan lupakan tatapan genit. Isss...

Lebih baik Naruto keluar, lihat-lihat dan beli headphone.

Diiringi helaan nafas juga gerutuan dalam hati, Naruto keluar butik. Banyak pasang mata yang memperhatikannya, padahal ia hanya mengenakan kaus putih polos dilapisi jaket hitam dan jeans hitam yang sangat pas di kaki jenjangnya, jangan lupakan sepatu kets putih. Meski begitu, pesona Naruto Namikaze memang sangat kuat, buktinya ia mendapat tatapan jahil disana-sini.

"Ck." Umpatan ini entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya ia ucapkan. Alisnya menukik, bibirnya mencebik sebal, juga sapphire birunya yang hampir keluar. "Dia... Sedang apa disini?"

Dengan langkah cepat, Naruto mengikuti orang itu ke dalam toko aksesoris.

...

"Yang mana ya...?" Telunjuk lentiknya Hinata taruh di dagu, lavendernya berbinar melihat banyak sekali ikat rambut dihadapannya.

Ya, saat ini ia sedang ada di Tokyo Mall. Salah satu pusat belanja di Jepang. Tujuannya kesini tentu saja membeli ikat rambut. Yang dulunya di ambil Naruto, dan sekarang entah kemana. Ah! Memikirkan Naruto, Hinata jadi ingat kejadian jum'at lalu, yang selalu membuatnya berdebar, juga ia lupa belum mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Yang ini saja..." Tangannya bergerak meraih ikat rambut yang tersusun rapi di rak.

"Jangan!"

"Eh?" Refleks Hinata berbalik, lavendernya membulat. "Naruto-san?"

Disana. Dengan Alis tertekuk, juga sapphire yang melotot Naruto berdiri tiga langkah di belakang Hinata.

Tap. Satu langkah.

"Sedang apa disini?"

"A-aku_"

Tap. Dua langkah.

"Ku tanya, kau sedang apa?"

"Aku se-seda_"

Tap. Satu langkah. Sekarang posisi Hinata terhimpit oleh rak juga tubuh Naruto.

"Na-Naruto-san?"

Bukannya menjawab, Naruto malah mengangkat sebelah alis pirangnya. Sapphire birunya meneliti penampilan Hinata. Flat shoes putih berpita mungil menghiasi kaki Hinata, dress merah muda tanpa lengan di atas lutut dihiasi bunga di dada kirinya, dan pita besar dipinggangnya, juga tas selempang putih.

'Cantik. Tapi_'

"Sedang apa disini?"

Sekarang giliran alis Hinata yang menukik. Bukankah sudah jelas, jika orang ke mall sudah pasti mau belanja, dan Naruto malah tanya tujuannya. "Aku mau bel_"

"Seharusnya kau itu di rumah sakit, bukannya di mall."

"Huh?"

"Kau waktu jum'at sakit, kan?"

Hinata mengangguk.

"Lalu sedang apa disini? Bukannya diam di rumah atau periksa kau malah belanja."

"Itu aku_"

"Ah, aku tahu. Sekarang mall itu rempat berobat, bukannya tempat belanja."

"Bukan beg_"

Tak!

"Ugghh..." Tangan Hinata mengusap keningnya yang di sentil Naruto. Sudah cerewet, kasar lagi.

"Ku harap kau punya alasan yang logis datang kesini."

Bibir Hinata mengerucut. "Ma-makanya dengar dulu."

Alis Naruto terangkat. "Hn?"

"Pertama-tama, a-arigatou karena telah menolong ku."

"Ya."

"Kedua, aku sudah periksa." Mana mungkin Neji Hyuuga membiarkan aduk kesayangannya sakit. Waktu itu, pukul 10 malam, saat Neji dan Hiashi pulang lembur mereka langsung dikejutkan dengan laporan Hanabi, yang mengatakan bahwa Hinata sakit. Langsung saja ia–Neji–menelepon Dokter pribadi kediaman Hyuuga.

"Da-dan, yang ketiga... A-alasan ku disini. Adalah belanja."

"..."

Hinata berkedip. Saat Naruto tidak meresponnya. Ia berbalik ke arah rak yang sempat ia belakangi, lavendernya kembali berbinar melihat ikat rambut berwarna ungu dengan pita diatasnya.

"Eh?"

"Jangan ambil." Tangan Naruto refleks memegang lengan Hinata. Jadi posisi mereka terlihat seperti Naruto yang memeluknya dari belakang.

Hinata berbalik, pegangannya terlepas. Ia mendongak. "Ke-kenapa sih?"

Bisa Naruto lihat si Bakpao berwajah jengkel. Tangannya terangkat mencubit pipi Hinata. "Ku bilang jangan, ya jangan. Bakpao."

Hinata merona. Cubitan pada pipinya terlepas. "Tapi aku mau beli."

'Keras kepala.' Simple, alasan Naruto tidak ingin Hinata mengikat rambutnya hanya satu. Ia hanya tidak mau leher Hinata yang terekspos di lihat orang lain

"Haruskah aku membeli seluruh ikat rambut di mall ini? Agar kau tak bisa membelinya?"

"..." Hinata berkedip. Untuk apa Naruto membeli seluruh ikat rambut? Apa ia akan memakainya? Pfftt.. Entah kenapa Hinata merasa geli sendiri, membayangkan Naruto memakai ikat rambut.

Tak!

"Jangan berpikiran macam-macam."

Hinata cemberut sambil mengusap keningnya.

"Naruto-san menyebalkan!"

Sapphire Naruto melotot. "Apa kata mu?! Berani kau bilang begitu?!"

Hinata gelagapan, tak ia sangka bahwa Naruto akan marah. "Ma-maaf, habisnya sih... Naruto-san'kan orang yang mengambil ikat rambut ku_"

'Ah, benar juga.'

"–ja-jadi seharusnya sekarang tak melarang ku untuk membelinya. O-orang ini uang ku."

"Pokoknya tidak ya tidak!"

Pipi Hinata menggembung, bibirnya mengerucut. "Su-sudah ah, aku mau pulang." Dengan sebal, ia berbalik.

Deg!

'Hinata tidak boleh pulang.'

"Tunggu." Naruto menarik lengan Hinata.

"Huh?" Lavender Hinata menatap lengannya yang di pegang Naruto.

"Sini dulu."

Hinata menurut, ia mengikuti langkah kaki Naruto. Mereka mengitari rak, entah apa yang Naruto cari. Hinata hanya menurut saja. Dan entah sadar atau tidak mereka masih berpegangan tangan.

"Nah, kau cocok memakai ini." Dengan semangat, dan perasaan senang–jika saja ia normal–Naruto mengambil jepit rambut berbentuk pita warna ungu. "Kemari." Ia menarik Hinata, hingga kini posisi keduanya sangat dekat.

Hinata memanas, pipinya juga merona. Entah kenapa jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat. Jujur ia senang Naruto berlaku manis padanya. 'Aku kenapa?'

Senyum di bibir tipisnya tak kunjung hilang, semakin dekat dengan si Bakpao, ribuan kupu-kupu menggelitik perutnya, juga sensasi geli dan hangat yang selalu dirasakan Naruto saat dekat dengan Hinata. 'Sial ada apa dengan ku? Perasaan apa ini?'

"Cantik." Meski itu gumaman, tapi Hinata masih bisa mendengarnya. Pipinya makin merona jantungnya juga tak karuan.

"Sini." Kembali, Naruto menuntun Hinata. Ia menarik si gadis menuju cermin yang di pajang di toko.

Mereka berdiri, dengan posisi Naruto di belakang dan Hinata di depan. Sapphire dan lavender bertemu di cermin.

Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Aku lebih suka kau memakai ini."

"A-apa?"

"Tentu saja." Tangan Naruto terangkat, ia mencubit pipi tembam Hinata. "Bakpao Baka."

Hinata cemberut, tapi wajahnya masih saja merona. "A-aku tidak bodoh."

"Terserah kau, ayo kita pergi."

Hinata berbalik. Ia memiringkan kepalanya. "E-eh, kemana?"

Tak!

"Ugghh..." Ini ketiga kalinya kening Hinata di sentil oleh pemuda pirang yang selalu seenaknya. Jika saja Hinata berani, ia juga ingin menjambak surai pirang Naruto. "Sa-sakit..."

Kedua bahunya di angkat. "Apa peduli ku."

Hinata menggembungkan pipinya. "Ba-bagaimana jika nanti kening ku bengkak."

"Mana bisa, aku hanya menyentilnya. Bukan meninjunya."

"Ta-tapi sama saja..."

"Ayo bayar." Kembali, Naruto mengamit jemari Hinata.

Senyum manis Hinata mengembang, entah kemana kekesalannya yang tadi. Sekarang ia merasa senang, hatinya hangat sama seperti yang Naruto rasakan. Perlahan, Hinata membalas tautan jemari Naruto.

Naruto menoleh, ia tersenyum tipis. Hatinya makin menghangat saja. 'Perasaan apa ini?'

...

Risih. Itu yang dirasakan Hinata, semenjak keluar dari toko aksesoris, Hinata terus saja mendapat pandangan dari orang-orang yang berada di mall.

Naruto juga risih, entah kenapa ia dan Hinata terus dipandangi.

"Kau kenapa, Hinata?"

Hinata?

Ia rasa ini ketiga kalinya Naruto memanggil namanya dengan benar. Secara, Naruto selalu memanggilnya Bakpao. "U-um... Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja a-aku risih dipandangi orang-orang."

"Pasti gara-gara itu."

Hinata menoleh. "I...tu?"

Kepala pirangnya mengangguk. "Pasti karena pipi mu yang bulat itu. Sehingga menjadikan mu pusat perhatian."

"Ma-mana bisa lagi pula, pipi ku normal-normal saja."

"Menurut ku, pipi mu jauh dari kata normal."

Lagi, pipi Hinata menggembung. Naruto yang melihatnya tersenyum tipis.

"Eh aku lupa."

Hinata berkedip. "Apa?"

Si pirang mendekat, ia memegang lengan kanan Hinata. Ditariklah tubuh mungil Hinata mendekat.

Jantung Hinata berdetak tak karuan. Saat Naruto menarik tubuhnya mendekat. Rasa hangat menjalar dihatinya, ini memang perasaan yang selalu Hinata rasakan akhir-akhir ini saat dekat dengan Naruto. Sampai sekarangpun, Hinata masih bingung dengan perasaan ini.

Makin paniklah ia kala wajah Naruto mendekat, mana ini di mall lagi!

Wajah tannya mendekat, tangan kanannya terangkat guna menyingkirkan poni Hinata yang menutupi keningnya. Kening mereka berdua beradu, karena ulah Naruto.

Hinata sendiri wajahnya sudah memerah.

Sapphire bertemu lavender. "Demam mu sudah turun. Syukurlah." Naruto menjauhkan keningnya, ia merapikan poni Hinata. "Aku takut kau sakit lagi."

"..." Hinata berkedip. Jantungnya tambah tak karuan melihat Naruto peduli padanya.

"Jangan sakit lagi ya." Seperti biasa, si pirang mencubit pipi tembam Hinata.

Hinata cemberut.

"Ayo temani aku."

"E-eh, kemana?"

Tanpa mempedulikan pekikan Hinata karena tangannya di tarik sembarangan, Naruto melangkah dengan santai. "Kan tadi aku sudah menemani mu."

"Si-siapa yang minta ditemani? Aku tidak minta ditemani." Langkahnya beriringan dengan pemuda disampingnya.

"Jangan malu-malu tapi mau." Naruto tersenyum miring.

"A-aku tidak begitu!"

"Hn."

Hinata menoleh. "Temani kemana?"

Sudut bibirnya tertarik. "Hotel."

"Na-Naruto-san!"

"Tadinya sih, tapi aku sekarang mau cari headphone."

Hinata mengangguk. Lavendernya menatap orang-orang yang berada di mall. Ada yang pilih baju, belanja, jalan-jalan atau bahkan kencan.

"Hinata?"

"Ya?"

Naruto menoleh. Tangan mereka masih saling menggenggam. "Kau hanya mau beli ikat rambut saja ke mall."

"U-um... Itu, sebenarnya a-aku mau beli baju. Tapi ternyata sudah ada yang beli."

"Hn."

...

"Astaga! Kemana anak itu?!" Cengkraman pada tali paper bag mengerat, manik violet Kushina menyusuri setiap sudut mall. Di tengah ramainya mall, mana mungkin dia menemukan putra pirangnya itu.

"Dasar! Ada ikut, dia malah menghilang."

Kushina tahu, Naruto sangat kesal ketika ia menyibukkan diri dengan memilih dress karya Desaigner terbaik, tapi mau bagaimana lagi, tujuannya ke mall memang itu.

"Jika ketemu... Awas kau..."

...

"Kau hanya mau beli itu?" Sapphire biru Naruto melirik jepit rambut yang di pakai Hinata.

"I-iya. Arigatou."

"Hn."

Naruto sendiri sudah mendapat apa yang ia mau. Headphone hitam yang sekarang dibawanya dengan paper bag sedang.

"Disini rupanya kau bocah..."

Deg!

"Kaa-chan...?"

'Astaga! Bagaimana aku bisa melupakan Kaa-chan? Apa karena aku terlalu senang jalan dengan si Bakpao?'

Tap... Tap... Tap...

Dapat Naruto dengar, setiap langkah Kushina memendam emosi padanya. Apa Kaa-chan mencari ku dari tadi? Pikirnya.

Sampailah Kushina di depan Naruto. "Kemana saja kau bocah?!" Jika saja tangannya tak penuh dengan belanjaan, ingin sekali Kushina menjewer telinga putranya.

"Aku habis beli headphone."

"Sampai 3 jam?!"

'3 jam?! Astaga!'

"Kaa-chan juga belanja lama sekali."

"Kau?! Berani melawan Kaa-chan?!"

"A-ano_"

Sapphire dan violet yang tadinya bertatapan, sekarang mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok mungil di samping Naruto.

Tatapan Kushina yang tadinya tajam bak elang yang siap menerkam mangsanya, sekarang melembut menatap Hinata. "Kyyyaaa Hinata-chan!" Pekiknya, dengan tak sabaran Kushina memberikan enam paper bagnya pada Naruto.

"Astaga, Kaa-chan." Jika saja refleks Naruto tidak bagus. Sudah pasti ia akan jatuh ke belakang dengan paper bag Ibunya.

Tanpa mengindahkan semburan Naruto. Kushina mendekat ke arah Hinata.

Grep.

Ia memeluk si gadis erat, seperti Hinata akan hilang saat itu.

Hinata berkedip, lavendernya menatap Naruto. Bisa dilihatnya kepala pirang Naruto mengangguk, mengisyaratkannya untuk balas memeluk Kushina.

Hinata tersenyum, ia angkat kedua tangannya memeluk Kushina. Lavendernya terpejam. Hinata merindukan pelukan seorang Ibu.

Naruto berkedip, bibirnya tersenyum tipis. 'Kenapa kau sangat senang sekali di peluk Kaa-chan?'

Pelukkan Kushina terlepas, sekarang digantikan dengan genggaman dikedua tangan Hinata. "Apa kabar Hinata-chan?"

Hinata tersenyum manis. "Baik, Ba-san sendiri?"

'Bahkan bicaranya tidak gagap. Apa aku begitu mengerikan? Sehingga dia gagap didepanku?'

"Ba-san juga baik. Tapi... Semenjak Hinata-chan tidak pernah main lagi, Ba-chan kesepian." Wajah Kushina berubah murung.

Naruto memutar bola mata bosan. 'Mulai deh.'

"E-eh? Begitukah? Maafkan aku Ba-san."

"Iya... Tidak apa-apa, lagi pula Hinata-chan sudah dengan Ba-chan sekarang."

"U-um..." Kepala indigo Hinata mengangguk lucu.

"Kyyyaaa lucunya!" Tanpa bisa di tahan, tangan Kushina mencubit pipi Hinata gemas.

Naruto tersenyum tipis. 'Pasti pipi si Bakpao akan kempes, karena kebanyakan di cubit.'

"Hinata-chan sudah makan?"

"Belum."

"Kita makan yu? Inikan sudah masuk jam makan siang."

"Iya Ba-san."

Kushina menggandeng lengan Hinata. "Ayo, kita cari restoran disini."

"Hai."

Tangan kanan yang tak menggandeng lengan Hinata, digunakan Kushina untuk menepuk keningnya. "Astaga!" Kepalanya menoleh ke belakang. "Aku lupa, ayo Naru-chan. Jangan lupa bawa belanjaan Kaa-chan!"

Naruto mendengus. 'Jika dengan Hinata, dia selalu lupa siapa anaknya.'

"Hn."

Hinata sendiri berusaha menahan tawanya, bisa dibayangkan betapa menariknya wajah jengkel Naruto Namikaze, orang yang selalu cool terus out of character itu memang menarik.

'Awas kau Hinata...' Jangan di sangka Naruto tidak tahu, bahwa Hinata ingin menertawakannya.

...

Makan siang kali ini adalah makan siang paling menyenangkan menurut Hinata, ia bahagia. Sudah 12 tahun ia ditinggalkan Ibunya, dan baru sekarang ia merasakan kehangatan dari seorang Ibu.

Kushina Namikaze, Ibu dari Naruto Namikaze–ketua X5, jenius, kapten basket, jutek, cuek, menyebalkan, dan dingin–adalah orang yang sangat berbeda dengan putranya. Ia orang yang ceria, hangat, dan pengertian.

Lagi–Hinata tertawa kecil. Saat mendengar Kushina menceritakan masa kecil Naruto.

"Iya Hinata-chan, Naru-chan sangat manja. Dia tidak mau masuk kamar mandi kecuali ada yang mengantarnya."

"Be-begitukah?"

"Naru-chan juga sangat suka memeluk boneka Tedy Bearnya, andaikan Hinata-chan melihatnya. Dia sangat imut lho..." Manik violet Kushina berbinar.

Hinata berkedip, kemudian ia tertawa kecil. Membayangkan Naruto Namikaze seorang yang berwajah cool, dingin, jutek, dan cuek tidak berani ke kamar mandi dan selalu memeluk boneka Tedy Bear. "Ba-san benar, pasti Naruto-san lucu sekali."

Keduanya tertawa bersama.

Twich, entah sudah berapa perempatan yang hinggap di kening Naruto. Ibunya, Kushina Namikaze. Tega pada putra tunggalnya. Masa iya Ibunya membuka aib Naruto yang notabene anak satu-satunya.

Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, entah kenapa jantungnya bergemuruh ada perasaan tidak suka saat Ibunya menjelek-jelekkannya di depan Hinata.

Naruto mengangkat kepala pirangnya, ia sudah menyiapkan semburan pedas bagi kedua orang yang telah tega padanya.

Deg!

Jantungnya berpacu cepat, rasa marah dan kesalnya menguap. Ia juga tidak tahu kemana kedua perasaan aneh itu. Yang Naruto tahu, sekarang jantungnya berdetak cepat, ribuan kupu-kupu menggelitik perutnya, ia suka perasaan ini. Dan perasaan ini muncul setiap ada Hinata, gadis berpipi tembam yang selalu ia panggil Bakpao. Apa lagi sekarang, Naruto melihat Hinata tertawa lepas dengan Ibunya. Ia tertegun, belum pernah melihat Hinata tertawa seperti ini.

Tanpa sadar Naruto tersenyum. 'Cantik.'

"Eh, aku lupa!" Pekikkan Kushina menyadarkan Naruto.

"Apa? Belanjaan Kaa-chan? Kan sudah ku bawa." Sapphirenya melirik malas ke arah enam paper bag Kushina yang di taruh di samping kursinya. Tentu, di samping Naruto. Sedangkan Kushina sendiri duduk berdampingan dengan Hinata.

Kepala Kushina menggeleng. "Bukan itu."

Naruto menghela nafas, ia menyeruput orange jusnya. "Lalu?"

"Kalian pacaran?"

"Uhuk... Uhuk..." Batuk itu berasal dari Naruto dan Hinata. Naruto karena orange jusnya dan Hinata karena jus anggurnya.

"E-eh, Hinata-chan tidak apa-apa?"

Hinata menggeleng. "Tidak apa, Ba-san." Lavendernya menatap Naruto yang kepayahan karena tersedak orange jus.

"Kalian ini kenapa sih?" Kushina menatap bergantian kedua orang ini.

"Kaa-chan kenapa bertanya seperti itu?"

"Yahh... Kan Kaa-chan hanya tanya, siapa tahu Kaa-chan benar, kan?"

"Ehem!" Naruto berdehem ringan, ia sedang menyembunyikan rasa gugupnya. "Menurut Kaa-chan?"

1

2

3

"Kyyyaaa..." Dan teriakkanpun memenuhi setiap sudut restoran. "Ya ampun? Kami-sama, Hinata-chan akan jadi menantu ku!" Kushina menarik Hinata kepelukkannya.

Hinata tersenyum kikuk. Ia menatap sapphire Naruto, yang di tatap hanya cuek-cuek saja. 'Apa yang Naruto-san katakan?'

"Hinata-chan harus sering ke rumah Ba-chan ya?"

Hinata tersenyum.

'Dia memang akan ke rumah kita Kaa-chan. Dan kupastikan akan menjadi Nyonya Namikaze.' Dalam hati Naruto menyeringai.

.

.

Naruto menghela nafas, entah kemana perhatian Ibunya saat ini. Ia–Kushina–malah asyik dengan Hinata.

Kedua orang yang sangat kontras dengan perbedaan rambut itu, malah seenaknya menyuruhnya menjadi supir. Tidak! Bukan keduanya, tapi Kushina lah yang meyuruhnya.

Sapphire biru Naruto melirik spion depan. Hinata. Gadis Bakpao yang selalu gagap, pemalu, itu sedang tertawa bersama Ibunya di kursi belakang.

Iya, Hinata memang di ajak pulang bersama oleh Kushina. Awalnya Hinata memang menolak, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Ia–Hinata–gadis lembut tidak tega melihat tatapan memelas Kushina. Jadilah Hinata disini. Duduk di kursi belakang mobil merah Kushina.

Tanpa sengaja, sapphire dan lavender bertemu di kaca spion.

Hinata tersenyum manis.

Tanpa bisa di tahan Naruto juga melakukan hal yang sama. Ia tersenyum tulus. Hatinya tenang dan ringan. Ini pertama kalinya ia merasakannya. 'Kenapa dengan ku?'

Naruto menunduk, ia sedang membuka paper bag berisi headphone barunya.

"Hey! Bocah!" Satu kacang didapatkan Naruto.

Ia mengangkat kepala, menatap Kushina dari kaca spion. "Apa lagi?" Dilihatnya Kushina sedang memakan satu bungkus kacang.

Kembali satu kacang yang dilemparkan Kushina mendarat manis dikepalanya. "Jangan dengarkan lagu saat menyetir, kau mau tidak fokus hah? Astaga Naru-chan kemana otak jenius mu. "

"Hn." Dengan ogah-ogahan Naruto kembali menaruh paper bag di kursi samping kemudi.

.

.

.

.

Pria berambut abu-abu menghela nafas, sudah lebih dari 10 menit ruang kerjanya hening, bagaikan tak berpenghuni sama sekali. Padahal didepannya ada pasien tetapnya yang sudah Kabuto urus selama 2 tahun. Jika saja ia tidak mengerti bagaimana keadaan pasiennya, ingin sekali ia marah. Tapi, percuma saja marah, pasti pasiennya akan berkata_

"Kau kenapa?"

Atau

"Kenapa Kabuto-san membentak ku?"

Mending kalau di jawab, kalau tatapan datar yang diberikan, makin malaslah Kabuto.

Kabuto menarik nafas dalam-dalam ia sedang menenangkan emosinya, tangan yang tadinya memijat pangkal hidung sekarang diletakkan pada lengan kursi. Onyxnya menatap sapphire Naruto. "Masih butuh bantuan, eh?" Senyum sinis tersungging dibibirnya.

Wajah datar masih Naruto perlihatkan. 'Sinis sekali.' Iya Naruto mengerti, pasti Kabuto marah padanya. Ia sudah melupakan Dokternya semala 3 bulan ini. Bulan kemarin saat akan menemui Kabuto, malah Orochimaru yang datang. Katanya Kabuto masih di Osaka. "Sudah liburannya, eh?"

Astaga, anak ini!

Jika saja tidak ingat amanat Minato, ingin sekali Kabuto menjitak kepala Naruto. "Aku bukan sekedar liburan."

"Lalu?"

Posisi badannya di kursi agak di buat nyaman. "Aku menghadiri pertemuan penting. Bukannya melupakan seseorang yang sudah membantu ku selama 2 tahun ini." Kabuto menatap sinis pemuda pirang dihadapannya.

Naruto memutar bola mata bosan. "Aku tidak melupakan mu."

"Ck." Sudah datar, tidak berperasaan, lidah beracun, itulah Naruto Namikaze. "Lalu, 2 bulan terakhir kau kemana?"

"Oh, itu."

Itu?!

Astaga! Kabuto sangat khawatir, ia kira Naruto berobat ke luar negeri.

"Itu? Apa maksud mu."

"Malas."

Tidak sopan.

Menyebalkan.

Dasar bebal!

"Terserah. Lalu, kau mau apa kemari?"

"Aku mau berobat."

Kembali Kabuto berdecak. "Aku tahu." Sepertinya ia harus mengalah, jika tidak. Perdebatan ini tak akan selesai. "Apa ada perkembangan?"

Naruto menghela nafas. "Sebenarnya, aku ragu mengatakannya."

"Katakan." Kabuto lebih mendekat ke arah Naruto, ia menatap sapphire si pirang dengan alis menukik.

"Sebenarnya... Aku merasa aneh akhir-akhir ini."

"Aneh? Aneh bagaimana?" Jujur, Kabuto makin tak sabaran mendengar pengakuan pasiennya.

"Kadang-kadang, jantung ku berdetak cepat, dan aku merasa tenang. Ada juga saat jantung ku lemas dan membuat aku tidak betah dalam keadaan itu. Pernah bahkan sering aku merasa hati ku seperti di remas oleh tangan yang tak kasat mata. Aku juga selalu ingin tersenyum atau bahkan tertawa, dan yang lebih gila aku tidak mau jika dihindari."

Kabuto tertegun mendengar pengakuan Naruto. Selama 2 tahun ia menangani alexithymia Naruto. Si pirang jika di tanya apa yang dirasakannya selalu menjawab_

"Aku tidak merasakan apapun."

Atau

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Aku tidak tahu."

Dan yang paling parah_

"Aku tidak mau tahu."

Tapi ini! Apa yang dikatakan Naruto! Apa ini tandanya ia akan sembuh? Dengan senang hati Kabuto akan menjawab IYA!

"Perasaan mu telah kembali."

"Apa?!" Bagaikan mendapat lotre 10 juta Yen, Naruto melotot.

"Ya, aku yakin perasaan mu telah kembali."

Perasaan ini...

Perasaan ini...

Jantung yang berdetak cepat, juga tarikkan dibibirnya yang tak bisa ia cegah, membuatnya tersenyum bahagia. Kali ini! Untuk pertama kalinya, tanpa si Bakpao Naruto tersenyum.

"Apa... Benar?"

"Tentu. Aku sangat yakin." Kabuto juga ikut tersenyum. "Pasti kau masih bingung, kan?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Tak apa, lambat laun. Kau akan mengerti." Ia beranjak dari duduknya. "Aku juga punya berita bagus untuk mu." Kabuto melangkah menuju rak buku di samping.

"Apa itu?"

Tanpa menoleh ke arah Naruto, Kabuto menjawab. "Aku di Osaka bukan sekedar liburan."

Naruto berdecak. "Lalu?"

Kabuto berbalik, ia duduk kembali dikursinya. "Ini." Ia meletakkan buku berwarna coklat berukuran sedang di meja.

"Ini buku."

"Aku tahu."

"Apa gunanya buku ini?"

Anak ini!

"Aku ada pertemuan dengan Dokter-Dokter handal di Osaka. Saat itu aku membahas alexithymia."

"Apa?!"

"Bisakah kau tidak teriak?!" Kabuto menutup ke dua telinganya.

"Hn. Maaf."

Ternyata masih saja dingin, pikirnya.

"Begini, waktu di Osaka. Hesse, asisten profesor komunikasi di College MU Seni dan Sains, aku bertemu dengannya. Aku bertanya tentang alexithymia, tanpa disangka, ia mendapatkan obatnya. Tapi, aku sedikit ragu apa kau bisa menemukannya atau tidak."

"Apa maksud mu?"

"Alexithyimia bisa disembuhkan tanpa obat. Dangan kata lain, penyakit itu dapat disembuhkan dengan menyentuh atau memeluk dapat meringankan atau menyembuhkan ."

Bungkam.

Naruto tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

Sapphirenya melirik buku bersampul coklat di meja.

...

Menengahi Sayang Dampak Alexythymia Pada Hubungan

...

Baka! Baka! Baka!

Kenapa ia tidak sadar dengan judul bukunya, itu bermaksud bahwa kasih sayang berdampak pada penyakitnya.

"Aku mendapatkannya dari dia, itu buku terbitannya dan temannya."

"..."

Kabuto mengerti, pasti Naruto bingung.

"Naruto?"

"Hn?" Sapphire biru Naruto menatap Kabuto.

"Apa kau pernah di sentuh seseorang? Atau bahkan di peluk?"

"..."

"Aku yakin kau merasakan perasaan bukan kepada Minato-san, Kushina-san, atau bahkan dengan kawan mu."

"..."

"Apa kau jatuh cinta? Dan punya orang yang kau suka?"

.

.

Naruto's POV

Blam!

Aku tidak peduli jika pintu mobil sport ku rusak. Segera saja aku duduk di kursi kemudi. Yang kubutuhkan saat ini hanyalah tenang.

Tenang.

Dan tenang.

Ya, aku butuh itu.

Jujur, aku terkejut dan juga senang. Senang? Ya, sekarang aku tahu apa itu senang.

Mungkin ini berita bagus untuk Kaa-chan dan Touchan, jangan lupakan X5 sahabat ku yang paling hebat.

'Apa kau jatuh cinta? Dan punya orang yang kau suka?'

Sepuluh kata yang diucapkan Kabuto-san selalu terngiang-ngiang dikepalaku.

Jatuh cinta?

Apa iya?

'Aku yakin kau merasakan perasaan bukan kepada Minato-san, Kushina-san, atau bahkan dengan kawan mu.'

Kabuto-san benar, aku tidak merasakannya pada Kaa-chan ataupun Touchan, yang paling parah pada sahabat ku. No! No! No!

Lalu pada siapa?

Perkiraan ku hanya dia.

Hinata Hyuuga.

Gadis berpipi Bakpao yang selalu ku goda.

Jantung ini selalu berdetak cepat saat dengannya juga hati ku yang merasa tenang. Kata Kabuto-san itu nyaman dan gugup.

Jangan lupakan aku yang selalu tersenyum walau tipis atau bahkan rasa ingin tertawa. Katanya itu rasa senang yang kita rasakan.

Aku tidak ingin dihindari dalam kata lain, tidak ingin dia pergi. Itu posesif.

Tapi saat jantung ku lemas dan membuat ku tidak betah saat Hinata jauh dari ku atau memuji orang lain, hati ku selalu panas. Oh ya, ada lagi, bahkan sering aku merasa hati ku seperti di remas oleh tangan yang tak kasat mata. Sial, saat ku tanya itu perasaan apa. Kabuto-san malah menyeringai, dan menyuruh ku cari tahu sendiri.

Dasar mata empat!

Tapi, aku ragu. Apa ia akan punya perasaan yang sama seperti ku? Sikap ku selama ini tidak baik padanya.

"Ck." Aku berdecak, sungguh aku kesal. Kesal? Ya aku tahu apa itu kesal. Rasa di saat kita tidak mendapat apa yang kita inginkan tapi masih jauh dari kata marah. Itu juga kata Kabuto-san dulu. Tapi sekarang aku marasakannya.

Tunggu? Kesal?

Apa jantung lemas, hati di remas, tidak betah, apa itu kesal?

Kepala ku menggeleng. Bukan! Itu bukan kesal! Lalu apa?!

"Shit! Baka!" Aku mengacak surai pirang ku.

Lalu ada lagi.

Perasaan aku yang selalu ingin bertemu dengannya,apa itu?

Jantung berdebar saat ia sakit.

Sial! Kenapa aku lupa menanyakannya. Mungkin aku terlalu syok atas kabar gembira yang Kabuto-san sampaikan.

"Aku bingung..." Keluh ku sambil memukul setir mobil.

Kembali, aku mengingat wajah Hinata. Gadis yang baru beberapa jam aku temui dan ku antar pulang.

Ya, sesudah dari mall dan mengantar Hinata, aku langsung menerima telepon dari Orochimaru-san, yang mengatakan bahwa anaknya–Kabuto-san–sudah pulang.

Tanpa mengganti baju aku langsung menuju kediamannya, tentunya setelah mengantarkan Kaa-chan dan ganti mobil.

Tanpa disanga.

Aku menerima kabar gembira.

Ya, aku sembuh.

Meski aku masih bingung.

"Aku harap perasaan kita sama Hinata, dan terima kasih telah membuat ku sembuh." Aku tersenyum, meski Hinata tidak ada didepanku.

Ah, aku jadi ingin segera besok dan bertemu dengannya.

Eh, ada lagi. Kata Kabuto-san, sikap dingin ku diperkirakan sulit atau bahkan tidak akan hilang, karena sudah 2 tahun ini aku bersikap dingin.

Tapi tak apa, punya perasaan saja aku sudah senang.

"Aku harus menemuinya." Ya, agar tidak bingung. Aku harus menemui 'dia' orang yang sangat bisa membantu ku.

Segera saja aku menghidupkan mesin mobil ku dan tancap gas.

Naruto's POV End

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

A/N

Telat update T_T maaf:(, semoga nggak ada yang pundung. Saya nggak tahu apa ada yang masih menanti fic abal ini atau nggak sama sekali T_T. Sekali lagi maafkan saya, UASnya emang udah selesai, tapi kalau udah UAS selalu aja ada acara apa lagi ini bulan ramadhan. Hah... Lelahnya, dengan terpaksa saya harus ikut acara itu. Dan lagi rasa malas saya sangat lebih dari rasa semangat, sehingga yahhh fic ini terlantar, maaf ya:', but clam down everything, Love Is Feeling akan tetap lanjut kok:) do'akan saja supaya malas saya ilang.. Aminnnn

Update pertama si bulan Juni*nyengir* maaf ya kalo gaje—,– ide lagi pada ilang. Dan maaf juga kalo banya typo, ngetik langsung publish.

Oh ya, saya buat Naruto's POV itu buat ngejelasin perasaanya. Tapi Naru-chan masih belum ngerti semua perasaan tentang cinta. Gara-gara Kabuto sih!:' semoga nggak bingung ya...

Last, selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankan:D

Makasih sama yang udah nunggu, fav, follow, and silent reader:*

Satu lagi! Coba tebak... Siapa yang mau ditemui Naruto?;))

Saatnya balas review:

Nico Andrian: makasih:)), padahal fanfic saya biasa-biasa aja, makasih udah nunggu... Iya ini saya dah lanjut.

Indra223: oke saya akan lanjut terus:)) hehehe

Echa Ocean: makasih:)), padahal saya bandel, ini aja telat update:(, iya semangat! Echa-chan juga semangat buat UASnya, Echa-chan juga belajar yang rajin dan jaga kesehatannya, oke!

Rico273: wow? Di tunggu? Makasih:)), Rico-san juga semangat UASnya

inukagome9193: please wait for next chapter. You're right, 100 for you:)) thank you

Neng275: iya ini saya dah lanjut:)

Rael Naru-chan Dattebayou: iyaaaa saya update lagii:)), saya juga terhuraaaa (?) eh,:)) makasih, iya ini 3 kata 14 huruf saya udah lanjut:)) salam RiuDarkBlue

salsalhime502: ini Naruto mengekspresilan perasaannya:))

Nico984: hujan gerimis ngebayangin makan bakpao? Makan Hinata dong:(? Hati-hati Naruto marah:)), makasih, iya ini dah lanjut

dindra510: makasih dah nunggu:), iya ini saya dah lanjut:))

KrulciferAkitsukii: iya update juga:3, sekarang Hinata ketemu Kushina:3, makasih...

161200-chan: apa benar terlalu merendahkan?:), makasihh... Iya nggak papa telat baca juga, iya tanggal 23 kemarin saya UAS:), senengnya yang udah:(, makasih dah nunggu, yoshh ganbatte... Iya saya nggak bosen baca review kalian semua:)

Guest: iya akhirnya saya update juga:) makasih:)), makasih juga dah nunggu:)), ini saya dah lanjut:))

Guest: doitana:)) makasih juga udah baca+review, iya mohon maaf lahir dan batin:)), yoshh semangat.

ana: nanti saya bikin yang semanis kurma;)) (?)

fuzy: doitana:)) makasih juga udah baca+review, iya mohon maaf lahir dan batin:)), yoshh semangat.

Pengagumlavender: wah? Memuaskan? Syukurlah.. Iya saya juga suka Naruto simpati ke Hinata:)) aminn semoga kita sukses UASnya.. Yoshh semangat..

nawaha: iya akhirnya saya up juga:)), Naruto emang perlahan sembuh,.. Yoshh semangat;))

Hina-Hime XD: makasih dah nunggu? Makin WOW?:)), iya mereka udah mulai dag dig dug;))

Hina-Hime XD: makasih dah nunggu? Makin WOW?:)), iya mereka udah mulai dag dig dug;)) iya Naruto nya udah mulai sembuh:)

himechan tea: gereget?:), iya soalnya saya nggak janji update cepet:), makasih udah nunggu, aminn semoga kita berhasil UASnya:), oh muhun atuh orang Cipanas mahXD abdi ti Sumedang

Waifunya hyukjae: iya update saya jadi molor, soalnya kan minggu-minggu pertama otak saya masih penuh ide plus semangat dan nggak banyak gangguan:)

guest58946324: iya ini saya udah update;)

Deandra: makasih juga udah baca+review;), iya Naruto nya emang udah sadar:) makasih dah suka, emang saya nggak jago bikin yang manis:), tapi sukur deh kalo ini manis:) makasih dah nunggu, yoshh ganbatte

nawaha: iya nih yeyyyy update:) iya Naruto nya udah mulai sembuh:), makasih dah nunggu, yoshh semangattt

Tsukasa: iya yah malah TBC:), maaf deh, kalo nggak TBC nanti kepanjangan:) makasih dah nunggu. Iya Naruto nya emang mau sembuh.. Aminnn semoga saya sehat selalu, makasih do'anya:)

fagri: ini saya dah lanjut:)

OHimePanda: iya cowok tsundere emang wow:), NaruHinanya emang rada so sweet, iya sama yang jomblo mah cuma bisa berharap:'

XLR8: makasih:) iya saya lanjut terus. Moal, moal dugi ka discontinueXD, abdi orang Sumedang sami sapertos anjeun:)

XLR8: saya cewek:) iya ini saya dah lanjut

uzumaki kazui: nggak nyangka ada yang baper:)), iya ini saya dah lanjut:)

taupik354: iya saya orang sunda:))

Bill Arr: iya nih udah tumbuh sesuatu:v, iya ini saya dah lanjut

Naruhinalovers: yoshh ganbatte:)), ini malah lama updatenya;(, iya saya jaga kesehatan

mawarjingga: nggak janji saya update cepet^^v

nawaha: kyyyaaa nggak nyangka ada yang baper:), sampai baca ulang lagi:) makasih dah nunggu, aminnn semoga UASnya lancar:) yoshh ganbatte

AtagoChan: makasih:) saya juga yang buat pengen ke gitu, tapi yang jomblo mah cuma bisa apa:' ini udah lanjut bu

The Patriot: iya saya udah lanjut, ini juga Naruto udah manggil nama kecil Hinata:)), saya nggak janji update cepet^^v

Irvan: hahaha emang cuma satu chapter per update:)

ryuuki Kuroichi: daebak! Termasuk fic yang di tunggu fic saya? Senengnyaaaa;)) makasih... Saya emang nggak akan hiatus kok, walau update lelet:( makasih juga udah baca+review, iya nanti saya buat banyak chapter

cyara-chan: Shion? Nggak tahu nih! Ada kejutan soalnya:) kayanya ada deh yang buat cemburu. Kurang lebih 5 chapter lagi. Iya nggak papa kok malah saya seneng:))

DaracanHyuuga: hahaha iya Naruto berbahagia:), mereka emang demam berjamaah:) maaf pendek ya:(, iya boleh panggil kakak juga:), aminnn semoga saya semangat dalam UAS maupun update;)nggak papa kok curhat juga malah saya seneng:)) sama-sama, makasih juga udah baca+review

Intan Margareta Ica269: Nggak janji buat update kilat yang panjang^^v saya nggak tahu kapan fic itu update lagi:( idenya nyari dulu;( makasih dah nunggu:)

KaoChan97: udah udah udah nih:))

Kkiffah: hy juga:) iya ini dah lanjut, makasih dan nunggu:))

Guest: ini saya dah lanjut:)

ryu chan: yoshh semangat:) makasih dah nunggu:))

Guest: nggak janji buat update cepet^^v, makasih dah nunggu:))

jujumi chan: saya juga gereget:)) aminnn semoga Naruto cepet sembuh:) yoshhh ganbatte

hana chan: ini saya dah lanjut:)

namikaze indra: makasih:)) iya ini saya dah lanjut.

angga: makasih banyak:)))))))

Isabella: ini saya dah lanjut:) makasih do'anya yoshhh semangat;))

Intan Margareta Ica269: yahhh ketahuan:(, saya emang keinspirasi dari Dream High 2 Naruto manggil Hinata 'bakpao'. Saat itu JB panggil... Saya lupa namanya, pokoknya panggil dia Bakpao, dan saya timbang-timbang, ternyata cocok sama Hinata:) makasihhh

hana-chan: ini saya dah lanjut:) semoga rasa penasarannya terbayar:) aduh! Maaf nunggunya kelamaan:(,terharu ada yang ngitung;)

idha anugrahaini: ini lanjutannya:)

Hyuuzu Avery: iya, Naruto nya emang mulai sembuh:) saya juga seneng:)

Reynaldi282: makasih dah nunggu:)

nuy: sekarang saya lanjut:)

Cecep713: iya update saya akhir-akhir ini emang selalu lama:(, yang pastinya ini emang akan di lanjut meski lelet:) ohh muhun ti Tasik, abdi ti Sumedang:)

anirahani: makasih, iya saya juga gereget;)#yes they are the best couple:))

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan... 👋

Mind to RnR?

Arigatou minna-san.

~Peluk cium RiuDarkBlue~

.

.

.

13 Juni 2017


	15. Chapter 15

Semilir angin sejuk musim semi, sangat terasa jika kita diam di atap sekolah. Seperti halnya Naruto Namikaze, pemuda tampan ini sedang menunggu seseorang yang bisa membantunya meyakinkan perasaan.

Sungguh senangnya ia bukan main, saat ia di vonis Kabuto sembuh. Jika tidak malu, ingin sekali Naruto melompat-lom_

Wait!

Tidak, itu tidak boleh di lakukan, bagaimanapun cool tetap nomor satu.

Sapphire birunya menatap tajam jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kirinya. Ia berdecak. "Lama sekali. Apa 'dia' ketiduran di kelas."

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Love Is Feeling © RiuDarkBlue

Warning: AU, OOC (cool Naruto), typo sana-sini, asem, garing, maaf jika ide pasaran, alur kecepetan, yang nggak suka harap tekan back. Saya tekankan kembali! Bahwa ini adalah inspirasi saya! Nggak ngejiplak siapapun kecuali karakternya!

"Percakapan."

'Bicara dalam hati.'

Naruto Namikaze x Hinata Hyuuga

DLDR

.

.

.

Ceklek.

Suara pintu atap di buka bagaikan alunan syahdu musik dari surga bagi Naruto, memang berlebihan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ia terlanjur menunggu lama.

"Kau ketiduran di kelas, hah?" Naruto langsung menoleh ke samping, tepat 'orang itu' berada.

Shikamaru menguap. "Aku memang ketiduran."

Sapphirenya mendelik. "Tidur saja sana sampai tua."

"Kau yakin?"

'Sial, aku jadi emosian.'

"Tidak."

Shikamaru mengangguk.

Ya, orang yang ingin ditemuinya adalah Shikamaru Nara. Sahabat jeniusnya selain Sasuke. Kenapa harus Shikamaru? Kenapa tidak Sasuke, Kiba, Sai, atau bahkan Hinata sekalian?

Jika memilih Sasuke untuk menceritakan bahwa ia–Naruto–ehem! Sedang jatuh cinta, bukannya nasihat yang di dapat, malah pelototan juga seringai menyebalkan yang di dapat. Nah, kalo Kiba, sama saja bunuh diri diakan comel. Sai, bukannya nasihat atau pendapat, malah senyum palsu hasil dari curhatannya. Atau pada Hinata sekalian? Tidak! Naruto tidak yakin.

Jadi, Naruto memilih Shikamaru. Meski terlihat malas, tapi pemuda Nanas itu bisa dikatakan paling bijak diantara mereka.

"Lalu, kau mau apa mengajakku kemari? Jika tidak penting, aku mau tidur lagi."

"Tunggu, aku mau menceritakan sesuatu."

Shikamaru mengernyitkan alis, ia menyeringai. "Curhat, eh?"

Sepertinya memilih Shikamaru juga pilihan yang salah.

"Mau dengar apa tidak?!" Naruto mendelik.

'Kenapa Naruto seperti emosian?'

"Baik... Baik... Aku dengar."

"Apa, kau percaya? Jika perasaan ku telah kembali?"

"Apa?!"

Naruto menoleh. "Urusai!"

"Kapan?"

"Entahlah.. Aku juga tidak tahu."

Shikamaru terdiam, ia sedang berpikir. Tingkah Naruto satu bulan belakangan ini memang cukup aneh, di mulai saat mengenal Hinata. Si pirang lebih tempramental, juga jika penyakitnya kambuh cepat pulih.

"Lalu apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Kau... Tahu perasaan tenang dan jantung berdetak saat dekat dengan seseorang?"

Shikamaru terdiam. Apa Naruto sudah sembuh, pikirnya.

"Lalu, apa yang kau rasakan?"

"Aku selalu tidak mau dihindari olehnya. Juga hati ku selalu bergemuruh dan panas saat ia memuji orang lain dihadapanku. Kadang, hati ku juga serasa di remas tangan tak lasat mata."

"Apakah ada perasaan lain lagi?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Aku juga selalu ingin bertemu dengannya."

"Pasti ada lagi."

"Ya, dan telinga ku selalu terasa panas saat mendengar orang lain membicarakannya."

"Terus."

"Aku selalu ingin tersenyum dan tertawa ketika bersamanya."

"..."

"Dan aku sekarang tahu semua perasaan. Entah itu bingung, marah, sedih, kesal. Aku tahu itu. Tapi, untuk yang kusebutkan tadi aku benar-benar tidak tahu perasaan apa itu. Aku percaya kau tahu semua itu dan akan memberitahu ku. Perasaan apa ini Shikamaru?"

Mata Shikamaru membulat. Perasaan Naruto memang benar-benar telah kembali. Terbukti dari perkataannya barusan, hanya saja ia tidak mengerti tentang cinta. Iya, Shikamaru mengerti. Bahwa saat belajar mengenai perasaan baik itu dengan Kabuto ataupun dengan X5, Naruto tidak pernah diajari perasaan tentang cinta. Itu semua karena ucapannya, 'Persetan dengan cinta!'

'Makan tuh omongan!' Batinnya kesal.

"Kau.. Jatuh cinta?" Ia melirik Naruto yang berada di sebelah.

Naruto hanya berwajah datar. Ia merasakan wajahnya sedikit memanas. Ini memalukan, pikirnya. Sudah ada empat orang yang bilang begitu, pertama kali Kabuto, di lanjut dengan Kushina, Minato, dan terakhir Shikamaru. Karena ia belum memberitahunya pada anggota X5 yang lain.

Astaga!

Demi Akamaru kekasih yang Kiba sayangi.

Apa Shikamaru tidak salah lihat?!

Naruto, orang berwajah datar, kini... Merona meski samar.

"Ehem!" Ia berdehem.

"Apa?! Kau tahu tidak sebenarnya apa yang kurasakan?!"

'Mengerikan sekali saat dia marah.'

Si Nanas menghela nafas. "Ck, makanya sabar."

"Hn."

"Aku akan menjawab pertanyaan mu yang pertama, perasaan tenang, itu artinya kau merasa nyaman. Sedangkan untuk jantung berdetak, artinya kau gugup dekat dengannya. Saking senangnya kau berada didekatnya, kau akan merasakan jantung mu tak karuan."

Shikamaru benar, itu memang selalu dirasakan Naruto saat dekat dengan Hinata.

"Perasaan kau yang selalu tidak mau dihindari olehnya. Itu namanya posesif."

'Sama seperti yang disebutkan Kabuto-san. Dasar mata empat! Kenapa dia tidak menjelaskannya secara rinci?'

"Untuk hati mu yang selalu bergemuruh dan panas saat ia memuji orang lain dihadapanmu. Kadang, hati mu juga serasa di remas tangan tak kasat mata. Namanya cemburu."

'Jadi perasaan aneh itu cemburu ya...'

"Dan kau yang selalu ingin bertemu dengannya, itu rindu."

Naruto berkedip, ia tersenyum tipis. 'Jadi selama ini aku selalu merindukan si Bakpao.'

"Terakhir, perasaan yang kau sebut aneh itu_"

Naruto mendelik, sudah tahu ia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang cinta. Tapi Shikamaru malah meledeknya dengan menyebut apa yang ia rasakan aneh.

Shikamaru menoleh. "Apa?"

"Lanjutkan." Si pirang memalingkan kembali wajahnya ke depan. Menatap awan musim semi yang indah.

"Telinga mu selalu terasa panas saat mendengar orang lain membicarakannya, itu juga cemburu. Kau yang selalu tersenyum atau bahkan ingin tertawa juga senang."

"..."

"Jadi, siapa orang yang kau suka?"

Naruto menoleh. "Apa?"

"Aku yakin kau tidak tuli." Sebenarnya Shikamaru tahu, tapi ia ingin mendengarnya secara langsung.

"..."

Shikamaru menghela nafas, 5 menit sudah terlewati untuk pertanyaannya, dan di atap sekolah sepi ini hanya diisi suara semilir angin.

"Aku pergi dulu." Ia berbalik ke arah pintu. Baru beberapa langkah, Shikamaru berbalik kembali. "Oh, ya."

Naruto berbalik. "Hn?"

"Omedato, kau sudah sembuh. Dan segeralah tembak dia, aku suka melihat Sasori anak senior kita selalu menaruh bunga mawar dilokernya." (Selamat)

Deg!

Jantung Naruto berpacu cepat mendengarnya, apa benar Hinata dekat dengan Sasori? Senpai mereka yang berambut merah menyala bermuka baby face?

Astaga!

Demi apapun!

Masa iya Naruto akan mati rasa lagi?

'She is mine.'

"Arigatou Shika, dan–" Aku tidak akan membiarkan Hinata dimiliki siapapun. "Sampai jumpa di kelas." Naruto tersenyum tipis.

"Hn. Sukses, Kitsune."

Ceklek.

Kali ini pintu atap benar-benar tertutup.

Hening.

'Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Shit!' Ia mengacak surai pirangnya.

'Apa aku harus menyerah?' Kepalanya menggeleng. 'Tidak! Dia itu milik ku, dan tidak ada satu orangpun yang boleh memilikinya kecuali aku, Bakpao is mine.'

Drrrttt... Drrrttt...

Gerataran di saku celananya membuyarkan lamunan Naruto. Dengan helaan nafas kasar, ia merogoh saku ponselnya.

From: Kakashi-sensei

To: Me.

Kau dimana? Kenapa tidak ada di kelas? Kau menghilang saat jam pelajaran? Istirahat masih lama.

'Cerewet.' Naruto memang bolos, lagi pula Kurenai hanya memberikan tugas essay kimia, gurunya juga tidak hadir, tugasnyapun bisa dikumpulkan minggu depan. Toh, tentang absen jangan perlu khawatir, siapa yang berani mengalfakannya coba? Dan juga Shikamaru juga rela-rela saja di ajak bolos olehnya.

To: Kakashi-sensei

From: Me.

Atap.

Sedangkan orang yang mendapatkan pesan singkat yang ternyata benar-benar singkat itu hanya mencak-mencak tidak jelas.

"Ini pesan tersingkat yang pernah ku terima, dasar murid durhaka!"

Setelahnya Kakashi langsung menyusul Naruto ke atap sekolah.

...

Tidak ada niatan untuk keluar atap sekolah, ia pusing. Sungguh Naruto sangat pusing kali ini. Orang-orang terus menekannya untuk menembak Hinata. Tak tahukah mereka? Bahwa untuk bertemu dengannya juga Naruto sangat gugup?

Huh!

Menyebalkan sekali.

Ceklek.

'Pasti dia.'

"Kau bolos?"

"Hn." Tanpa berbalikpun Naruto tahu siapa pemilik suara itu.

Kakashi menghela nafas, ia berjalan mendekat ke pagar pembatas atap sekolah. Dimana Naruto saat ini berada, dengan tatapan entah apa itu dan tangan yang dimasukkan di saku celana. "Apa yang kau lakukan."

"Diam."

Kalau saja Kakashi tidak kenal sifat Naruto, sudah ia jitak kepalanya hingga benjol. "Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu."

Naruto menoleh. "Apa?"

Bisa Naruto dengar Kakashi menghela nafas. "Kau sudah tidak apa-apa?"

"Maksudnya?" Naruto mengernyit.

Kakashi menoleh. "Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu. Kau yang lebih tahu tentang semuanya, jangan pura-pura bodoh aku tahu kau jenius." Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke depan.

"..."

"..."

"Ternyata Sensei sudah tahu?" Ia menyeringai.

"Ya, aku tahu. Jadi jelaskan semuanya."

Si pirang terdiam, entah kenapa orang-orang semakin ingin tahu apa yang dirasakannya. "Apa yang ingin Sensei tahu?"

"Semuanya."

"..."

Kakashi menoleh. "Kau pasti sudah menemui Kabuto, kan?"

Sapphire Naruto membulat, ia menoleh. "Apa kau tahu ini dari Kabuto-san?"

"Tidak, sebelumnya aku juga tahu."

"Kapan?"

Kakashi mengangkat bahunya. "Saat kau kehujanan dengan Hinata, dan kau bilang khawatir."

'Jadi... Jantung berdetak dan aku tidak menyukainya itu khawatir?'

"Ya, aku memang sudah tahu semua perasaan. Bahkan aku juga sudah merasakan semuanya."

"Omedato." Kakashi tersenyum, hingga matanya menyipit. "Kau sudah sembuh."

Naruto juga tersenyum. "Arigatou Sensei. Sudah mendukung dan membantu ku selama ini. Jika tidak karena mu, aku tidak akan bertemu dengan Kabuto-san."

"No problem." Kakashi menepuk bahu Naruto. "Aku senang membantu mu. Dan..."

Alis Naruto terangkat. "Dan?"

"Segera tembak dia, dia itu manis dan cantik. Jika saja aku masih muda pasti aku akan menjadikannya kekasih ku."

Naruto melotot. "Sensei!"

Dan Kakashi senang melihat ekspresi Naruto yang satu ini.

.

.

"Shika?"

Shikamaru mengangkat kepalanya yang direbahkan di atas meja kantin. "Hm?"

"Kau mengatakan apa pada Naruto?" Kiba menatap selidik Shikamaru.

"Naruto tidak kembali semenjak pelajaran pertama sampai istirahat kali ini." Meski tersenyum aneh, Sai tetap saja khawatir.

Kiba mengunyah apel yang digigitnya. Ia menghela nafas. "Aku takut Naruto bunuh diri karena penyakitnya."

Bletak.

Dan sendok makanpun mendarat manis dikepalanya.

"Aw! Apa yang kau lakulan Ayam?!"

Sasuke menyeringai. "Hanya mengusir lalat dikepalamu."

"Kiba?"

Kiba menoleh ke arah Sai dengan tangan yang mengusap kepalanya. "Apa?"

"Jangan membicarakan Naruto yang bunuh diri dihadapan Sasuke."

Awalnya Kiba memasang wajah bingung, tapi wajahnya berubah menjadi ekspresi jahil. "Ya ampun.. Aku lupa." Kiba menoleh, lalu menatap Sasuke. "Sasuke, kau tenang saja, Uke mu itu tidak akan bunuh diri kok. Lagi pula jika Naruto bunuh diri siapa yang mau jadi Uke mu lagi."

"Inu!"

Bletak

Dan untuk kedua kalinya, sendok makan mendarat di kepala Kiba.

"Kau pasti mau, ya kan Kiba?"

"Mau apa Sai?"

"Jadi Ukenya Sasuke." Sai tersenyum aneh.

"Iss... Mana sudi!"

"Perasaan Naruto sudah kembali."

"APA?!"

Shikamaru menguap, ia menatap satu persatu wajah sahabatnya. Semuanya berwajah kaget, bahkan Sasuke juga melotot. "Iya, dia mengatakannya pada ku tadi."

Sasuke mengernyit. "Lalu kenapa dia tidak bilang apa-apa pada kami?"

"Dasar Kitsune menyebalkan!" Kiba meremas-remas jemarinya hingga terdengar bunyi patah tulang.

Sai tersenyum aneh. "Naruto memang menyebalkan."

"Dengar, perasaan dia kembali karena seseorang."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Jadi karena dia." Sasuke menyeringai.

"Sepertinya kita harus berterima kasih padanya." Sai tersenyum aneh.

"Tentu, aku tidak menyangka semuanya karena dia." Shikamaru menguap.

"Siapa yang kalian maksud?! Dia itu siapa?!"

Seakan-akan teriakkan Kiba hanya angin lalu, Shikamaru kembali tidur di meja kantin, Sasuke melanjutkan makan siangnya, Sai sendiri meminum jusnya. Sekarang hanya Kiba yang otaknya kelewat lambat sedang berpikir siapa dia.

'Jangan membuat kami repot lagi karena cinta, Naruto.' –Shikamaru.

'Dobe kau sembuh ternyata.' –Sasuke.

'Enaknya punya orang kau suka.' –Sai.

'Sebenarnya siapa dia?!' –Kiba.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi 5 menit yang lalu, bukannya beres-beres atau langsung pulang. Hinata malah mencoret-coret buku dengan bolpoinnya. Ia bukan sedang menulis atau menggambar hal yang penting, tapi memang mencoret-coret buku dengan tangan kiri yang menopang dagunya.

Pikiran gadis bersurai indigo itu sedang memikirkan pemuda pirang yang selalu mengganggunya. Seharusnya Hinata senang, karena Naruto tidak ada di kelas seharian ini. Ia hanya ditemani tas hitam si pemuda.

Tapi...

Yang ada ia malah memikirkan Naruto.

'Sedang apa dia? Apa Naruto-san sakit lagi?' Pipinya menggembung, kemudian kepalanya menggeleng. 'U-untuk apa aku memikirkannya? Harusnya aku senang dia tidak ada, tapi... Kenapa hari ku serasa tidak lengkap? Dan akupun tidak bersemangat...'

Hinata beranjak dari duduknya, ia membereskan alat tulisnya. 'Lebih baik aku pulang.' Lavendernya menatap ke samping kiri.

"Na..ruto-san?" Disana Naruto tersenyum miring.

"Bakpao Baka."

Bibir Hinata mengerucut. "Aku tidak bo-bodoh."

"Hinata-san?"

"Eh?" Hinata menoleh, Inuzuka Kiba. Berdiri beberapa langkah dibelakangnya. Pemuda yang Hinata kenal saat tragedi sakit Naruto satu bulan yang lalu.

Hinata tersenyum. "E-eh, Kiba-san?" Kembali kepala indigonya menoleh ke belakang, memastikan bahwa Naruto ada dibelakangnya. 'Naruto-san memang tidak disini...'

Kiba tersenyum. "Iya, ini aku. Kenapa belum pulang?"

"A-aku juga mau pulang." Hinata memasukkan bukunya ke dalam tas. Ia menatap Kiba. "Kiba-san kenapa masih disini?"

Kiba menepuk keningnya. "Hampir saja aku lupa..." Ia berjalan mendekat. "Bisa ambilkan tas Naruto?"

"E-eh, ya.." Hinata berbalik, ia mengambil tas hitam si pirang. "I-ini."

"Arigatou." Kiba tersenyum.

"Doita na..."

Kiba berbalik, ia melambaikan sebelah tangannya. "Aku duluan ya... Jaa..."

"Kiba-san?"

"Ya?" Ia berbalik kembali.

Hinata gelagapan. "A-ano, maaf tidak jadi..."

Kiba tersenyum. "Tidak apa, aku duluan. Jaa..."

"J-jaa ne..."

Hinata berkedip, ia menggendong tasnya. Pipinya menggembung. "K-kenapa aku sangat khawatir pada Naruto-san? Tadi saja aku akan menanyakannya pada Kiba-san, untung saja tidak jadi. Memalukan."

...

"Angkat.. Naruto?" Sasuke masih saja menempekan ponsel pintarnya di telinga. Sudah tiga kali ia menelepon Naruto, dan selalu saja tidak di angkat. Dan ini yang ke empat kalinya.

Tut... Tut... Tut..

"Hn?"

"Dimana kau Dobe?!"

"Urusai."

"Cih, kita mencari mu dari tadi!"

"Aku di UKS."

"Kita kesana, awas kalau kau hilang lagi."

Klik.

Disertai onyx yang melotot, Sasuke mematikan teleponnya.

"Bagaimana?" Sai menatap onyx Sasuke yang masih melotot.

"Dia di UKS."

Shikamaru menguap. "Sudah ku duga."

"Kitsune no Baka." Gumam Sai.

"Suruh Kiba ke UKS."

"Baik." Pemuda pucat itu merogoh saku celananya.

To: Kiba Inu.

From: Me.

Naruto di UKS.

Tak sampai satu menit Kiba membalas.

From: Kiba Inu.

To: Me.

Aku kesana.

.

.

Klik.

'Dasar Teme!' Naruto kembali berbaring di ranjang UKS.

Sebenarnya ia juga sudah tahu bahwa Sasuke sudah meneleponnya tiga kali, dan panggilan ke empat baru ia angkat. Mana Naruto peduli. Yang ia pedulikan saat ini adalah pening dikepalanya.

Bukan, bukan karena alexithymia. Melainkan pusing memikirkan orang-orang yang malah menyuruhnya menembak Hinata.

'Aku ingin melupakan seluruh... Perasaan... Ini...'

Terngianglah perkataan yang ia ucapkan 2 tahun lalu, itu perkataan yang Naruto ucapkan saat putus dengan Shion.

"Ck." Padahal Naruto berniat hanya melupakan perasaan sakitnya dengan Shion, bukan melupakan seluruh perasaannya. 'Andaikan dulu aku tidak mengucapkan itu, mungkin aku tidak akan alexithymia.'

Sekarang Naruto percaya bahwa ucapan adalah do'a.

'Omedato, kau sudah sembuh. Dan segeralah tembak dia, aku suka melihat Sasori anak senior kita selalu menaruh bunga mawar dilokernya.' (Selamat)

"Apa benar Sasori selalu menaruh bunga di loker Hinata?"

Hatinya berdesir menyebalkan. 'Aku benci perasaan ini.'

'Segera tembak dia, dia itu manis dan cantik. Jika saja aku masih muda pasti aku akan menjadikannya kekasih ku.'

"Kakashi-sensei juga, kenapa bicara begitu? Memperburuk mood ku saja." Naruto menarik selimutnya sampai sebatas leher. Sapphirenya terpejam. Memang ini sudah jam pulang, tapi ia malas pulang. Lagi pula hari bubar lebih awal pukul 13.30, karena gurunya sedang rapat.

Baru saja sapphirenya terpejam , namun_

Ceklek.

Bughh

"Hey!" Refleks Naruto terbangun, kini ia terduduk di ranjang. Sapphire birunya menatap tajam Sasuke yang melemparkan tasnya sembarangan hingga mengenai punggungnya. "Apa-apaan kau Teme?"

"Kau menghilang setengah hari ini, kemana saja Dobe?!"

"Kau merepotkan Naruto." Shikamaru menguap.

"Dan lagi kenapa kau tidak memberitahu kami?" Sai mendekat ke ranjang UKS.

Kiba mendecih. "Dasar kacang lupa kulitnya."

Naruto mendelik. "Kalian ini kenapa sih?"

"Kami ini khawatir pada mu!"

Naruto berkedip melihat sahabatnya kompak berteriak.

"Kau sudah sembuh?" Sasuke mendekat ke arah ranjang, berdiri di samping Sai.

Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Ya, aku sudah sembuh. Arigatou telah membantu ku."

"Wow, wow, wow..." Dengan hebohnya Kiba datang, ia memegang kedua bahu Naruto. "Astaga! Ini benar-benar kau Kitsune?!"

Naruto mendecih, ia menyingkirkan tangan Kiba. "Tentu saja ini aku, dasar Inu no Baka."

Kiba menghela nafas mendengar Naruto mengejeknya. "Aku percaya ini kau. Tapi_" Tatapan horor Kiba perlihatkan. "Kau berterima kasih itu moment langka, haruskah aku memfotonya?" Kiba merogoh saku celananya.

"Kau benar Kiba. Foto saja, nanti sebar di koran sekolah. Pasti kita untung banyak." Sai tersenyum aneh.

Naruto menyeringai. "Foto saja, kupastikan esoknya Akamaru dan lukisan kalian sudah jadi abu di Kuil."

Glek.

Sai dan Kiba menelan ludahnya. Sudah sembuh juga tetap saja dingin, pikirnya.

"Kau yakin akan mempermalukan Naruto, Kiba?"

Kiba menoleh, ia menatap Shikamaru yang duduk di samping ranjang Naruto. "Apa sih, aku tidak mengerti."

"Bahkan Kiba tadi sangat mencemaskan mu, takutnya kau bunuh diri." Shikamaru menatap malas Kiba.

Kiba gelagapan. "A-aku tidak cemas."

"Alasan." Onyx Sasuke memutar.

"Adanya kau yang khawatir Ayam!"

Sasuke mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Apa peduli ku."

"Ayo pulang Naruto." Shikamaru menguap, lalu beranjak dari duduknya.

"Aku tidak mau pulang."

"Pulang Dobe. Nanti Ba-san khawatir."

Naruto kembali berbaring menghadap tembok. "Tidak akan. Lagi pula ini masih terlalu siang untuk pulang."

Sai menghela nafas. "Semoga tidur mu nyenyak."

"Hn."

"Ayo pulang. Sasuke, Sai, Kiba."

.

.

Koridor sekolah sudah lumayan sepi, meski bubar lebih awal ternyata jarang ada siswa-siswi yang berniat masih berada di sekolah. Pengecualian untuk yang ikut club.

Hinata menghela nafas, entah kenapa. Ia juga malas pulang. Bawaannya selalu ingin bertemu dengan si pirang. Ia juga bingung, kenapa selalu memikirkan Naruto. Akhir-akhir ini memang Naruto selalu membuatnya tidak fokus, jika dekat dengannya selalu membuat jantungnya tak karuan.

'Apa aku merindukan Naruto-san?'

"Hinata?"

Kepala indigonya mendongak. "E-eh Shizune-sensei?" Hinata mendekat pada Shizune.

"Konnichiwa Sensei. " Badannya membungkuk.

Shizune tersenyum. "Konnichiwa. Mau pulang sekarang."

"Se-sepertinya begitu." Alis Hinata mengernyit, lavendernya menatap Shizune. "A-apa Sensei butuh bantuan?"

Shizune tersenyum. "Bolehkah?"

Hinata mengangguk. "Tentu saja."

"Begini Hinata... Anak Sensei sendang sakit. Sensei bahkan izin untuk pulang lebih awal di rapat."

Hinata mengangguk.

"Bisa tolong kunci pintu UKS? Tadi Sensei lihat masih ada siswa yang sakit, pasti sekarang masih tidur. Nanti kuncinya simpan saja pada Izumo-san."

"Hai Sensei. Nanti saya kunci."

Shizune merogoh sakunya. "Ini kuncinya."

"Hai Sensei." Hinata menerima kunci.

Shizune tersenyum. "Arigatou Hinata. Sensei duluan ya..."

"Hai Sensei. Doitana, Watashitachiha, hayai kaifu." (Semoga cepat sembuh)

"Hai arigatou."

.

.

Ceklek.

Putih.

Setelah membuka pintu UKS, hanya warna putih yang mendominasi penglihatan Hinata, manik lavender Hinata menjelajahi seluruh sudut ruangan, ia sedang mencari seseorang yang disebutkan Shizune. Mana mau Hinata kena masalah karena mengunci orang di UKS.

Tap... Tap... Tap...

"Ha-hallo? Apa masih ada orang?"

Hening.

"Bo-boleh ku kunci?"

Hening.

Jujur, ia seperti orang bodoh. Berbicara sendiri.

"A-apa aku lihat dulu ranjang ya? Siapa tahu ada orang."

Kosong.

Kosong.

Kosong.

Sudah tiga ranjang Hinata cek, dan ketiganya kosong.

"I...tu apa?" Lavendernya menatap gundukan selimut di ranjang keempat. Hinata takut, jika ia membuka selimut dan yang ia lihat hantu, ia harus bagaimana?

Glek.

Hinata menelan ludahnya.

Ia berjalan mendekat. 'Ayo buka Hinata. "

Dan_

Srettt

Cepat-cepat Hinata menutup rapat matanya saat membuka selimut.

1

2

3

Bahkan 10 detik terlewati, jika yang berbaring ini vampire, sudah pasti Hinata akan di gigit.

Lavendernya terbuka. Hinata berkedip. "Na-Naruto-san...?" Dihapannya, dengan wajah polos bagaikan bayi, Naruto tertidur.

Hinata tersenyum, entah kenapa ia senang melihat Naruto baik-baik saja. "Na-Naruto-san?" Ia mengguncang bahu si pemuda.

"Naruto-san?"

"..."

"Bangun..."

"Nggghhh..." Berhasil! Hinata dapat respon.

Kelopak mata tan Naruto terbuka. "Apa Kaa-chan? Ini masih pagi."

Hinata berkedip. 'Naruto-san... Mengigau?' Pfffttt, ia berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Bangun Naruto-san. UKSnya mau ku kunci."

'Kunci? UKS? Astaga! Aku ketiduran!' Dalam sekali hentakkan Naruto terduduk. Sapphire birunya membulat. "Hinata?"

Si gadis tersenyum.

Gugup. Naruto gugup, tapi ia senang bertemu Hinata. Jantungnya saja sampai tak karuan, tanpa sadar ia juga tersenyum. "Sedang apa disini?"

"A-aku mau kunci pintu UKS. Tapi Naruto-san masih di dalam." Pipinya menggembung.

Rindu, Naruto rindu pipi Hinata yang menggembung. "Begitu ya?"

"Hu'um. Jadi ayo kita keluar sekarang." Hinata berbalik.

"Tunggu!" Naruto menahan lengan Hinata.

Si Bakpao berkedip. "A-apa?" Jantung Hinata berdegup kencang, ini perasaan yang ia rasakan akhir-akhir ini.

"Ada yang... Ingin ku bicarakan."

Alis Hinata mengernyit, ia tersenyum. "Baiklah."

"Sini." Ditariklah Hinata untuk duduk diranjangnya.

"Jangan menyelaku!"

"Hai... Hai..."

Naruto mendekat, kini mereka berhadapan. Dengan posisi kaki Naruto yang menjuntai ke bawah dan kaki kanannya dibiarkan duduk menyilang di ranjang. Tangan Naruto masih saja memegang lengan kiri Hinata.

Naruto menarik nafas, ia terlalu gugup berhadapan dengan Hinata. Tapi ia harus bisa!

"Hinata?"

Suara Naruto entah kenapa terdengar lembut.

"Y-ya?"

"Jujur aku tidak tahu harus memulainya dari mana."

Hinata terdiam, ia tidak mengerti apa yang Naruto katakan. Tapi jantungnya sangat gugup.

"Bolek aku bercerita?"

Hinata tersenyum, ia mengangguk.

"Awalnya, aku bingung. Ketika jantung ku bedetak tak_"

'Naruto-san juga merasakan itu?'

"–karuan itu apa... Tapi, sekarang aku tahu itu apa. Itu adalah perasaan gugup saat dekat dengan mu."

'Aku juga selalu gugup berdekatan dengan Naruto-san.'

"Aku juga selalu merasa tenang dan nyaman dekat dengan mu. Kekesalan yang kurasakan selalu hilang begitu saja, aku juga selalu tersenyum dan bahkan ingin tertawa ketika dekat dengan mu. Kau tahu, kan? Betapa kakunya aku?" Naruto tertawa.

Hinata yang melihatnya tertegun. Ini moment yang langka, mengingat benar kata orangnya, Naruto kaku.

Ia juga merasakan perasaan yang sama dengan Naruto, meski si pirang selalu mengatainya Bakpao, tapi Hinata senang. Kesal juga ada, tapi senang sangat mendominasi. Hari minggu kemarin, saja saat di mall ia merasa kesal karena Naruto melarangnya membeli ikat rambut, tapi saat pemuda itu mengenggam tangannya kekesalannya menguap.

Naruto menarik nafas, ia melanjutkan perkataannya. Pandangannya menajam. "Aku juga benci saat kau menghindari ku, posesif. Perasaan itu namanya posesif."

"..."

"Aku selalu ingin bertemu dengan mu. Kau itu menyebalkan, kau tahu?"

Hinata cemberut. Yang membuat Naruto tersenyum tipis. Tangan Naruto bergerak, ia menyelipkan anak rambut Hinata di telinga kanannya.

"Kau itu selalu memenuhi pikiran ku, senang sekali membuat ku tidak fokus."

'Naruto-san juga selalu merindukan ku?'

Tangan Naruto berpindah, kini ia mengusap pipi tembam Hinata.

Hinata merona.

Pipinya memanas.

"Dan kegilaan ini terus berlanjut, apa lagi saat kau memuji orang lain. Aku benci itu, aku tidak suka kau dibicarakan orang lain. Cemburu, aku selalu cemburu saat itu terjadi."

Hinata berkedip, ia belum pernah merasakaan itu. Karena Naruto belum pernah dekat dengan seorang gadis, setahunya.

"Aku simpulkan perasaan itu, aku... Jatuh cinta pada mu."

Lavender Hinata terbelalak. Jantungnya berdegup kencang, jadi selama ini ia jatuh cinta pada Naruto? Tapi bagaimana bisa? Ini terlalu mendadak, memang mereka kenal sudah cukup lama. Tapi...

"Aku ingin kau menjadi kekasih ku. Kita jadi teman hidup, tidak ada yang harus disembunyikan antara kita, kita saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Aku berjanji akan selalu menyayangi mu, melindungi mu, menjaga perasaan mu, menjadikan mu orang yang berharga, dan.. Selalu menncintai mu."

"..."

"Maukah kau menjadi kekasih ku?"

Nafas Hinata terasa sesak, ribuan kupu-kupu menggelitik perutnya, jantungnya tak karuan, jangan lupakan wajahnya yang memerah.

Sapphire dan lavender bertemu.

Hinata sedang mencari kebohongan dari manik sapphire yang ia sukai.

Tapi...

Yang ia dapat malah suatu keyakinan yang besar. Tidak ada keraguan disana, tidak ada kebohongan, tidak ada perasaan apapun kecuali... Cinta.

Hinata hanya takut Naruto mempermainkannya.

30 detik sudah terlewati untuk pertanyaannya. Naruto menghela nafas. Mungkin ini terlalu cepat, pikirnya.

Naruto mundur, ia melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Senyum kecut hadir di bibir tipisnya. "Tak apa, mungkin kau ragu pada ku. Kau boleh tidak menjawabnya sekarang, atau bahkan... Kau boleh menolak ku."

Sesak.

Sakit.

Paru-parunya terhimpit.

Naruto merasakan itu, untuk bernafaspun bahkan sangat sulit, masa iya Naruto mau menangis?

Tidak!

Itu tidak boleh terjadi.

"Tidak."

Makin sesaklah ia, kala mendengar satu kata sakral terucap dari bibir Hinata.

"Aku tahu." Naruto masih tersenyum kecut. Ia mengambil tasnya diranjang, lalu disampirkan dibahunya. "Kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu."

'Penolakkan ini begitu menyakitkan, aku.. Makin takut untuk jatuh cinta lagi.'

Kaki Naruto turun dari ranjang.

"Mungkin aku menolak mu."

"Apa?" Naruto menoleh, suara Hinata terlalu pelan.

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya yang menunduk. Ia tersenyum manis. "Tidak, mungkin aku menolak mu. A-aku menerima mu."

Sapphire Naruto membulat. Ia tersenyum, hingga gigi putihnya sedikit terlihat.

Grep!

Dalam satu tarikkan, Naruto memeluk Hinata.

Manik lavender Hinata membulat, tapi hanya beberapa saat. Tangannya terangkat, ia lingkarkan di punggung Naruto.

"Aishiteru Hime." Wajah Naruto terbenam di surai indigo Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum. "Aishiteru yo..."

"Watashi wa anata o aishiteimasu. Kansha wa watashi no seikatsu no naka de sonzai shite imasu." (Aku sangat mencintai mu. Terimakasih telah hadir dihidupku)

"Watashi wa anata o totemo aishiteimasu." (Aku juga sangat mencintai mu)

Naruto terkekeh mendengar pernyataan cinta Hinata.

"Aw..." Naruto mengaduh pelan, saat Hinata memukul punggungnya. "Kau galak juga ya?" Kepala pirangnya masih saja mencari kenyamanan di antara helaian indigo Hinata.

"Ja-jangan mengejek ku."

"Iya.. Iya..." Naruto melepaskan pelukannya. Ia menatap wajah Hinata yang merona. Tangannya bergerak merapikan poni Hinata.

Hinata tersenyum.

Wajah Naruto mendekat, dan Hinata menutup matanya. Mungkin ini waktunya untuk_

Cup.

Ciuman itu bukan di bibir, pipi, atau bahkan tempat lainnya. Tapi... Itu di kening Hinata.

Naruto tersenyum. "Aku tidak akan mengambil hak ku sebelum menikah. Akukan berjanji akan selalu menjaga mu."

"A-arigatou." Lavender Hinata berkaca-kaca.

"Jangan menangis. Kau jelek kalau begini." Sambil terkekeh, Naruto mengusap air mata Hinata dengan ibu jarinya. "Air mata mu itu sangat berharga, dan takkan kubiarkan jatuh begitu saja."

Hinata mengangguk.

"Ayo buat kesepakatan?"

"Ke-kesepakatan apa?"

"Pertama, panggil nama ku."

"Naruto Namikaze."

"Bukan itu."

Hinata tertawa kecil. "Namikaze-san?"

"Aku belum tua."

"U-um... Naruto-san?"

"Astaga Hinata... Kita sudah kenal lama."

"Naruto-sama?"

"Aku bukan majikan mu." Karena kesal, Naruto mencubit pipi Hinata.

"Naruto-nii..."

Cubitannya belum terlepas. "Kita ini seumuran, meski aku beberapa bulan lebih tua dari mu."

"Naruto-kun!"

"A-apa?" Hinata berkedip.

"Panggil aku Naruto-kun."

"Na...Na...Naruto-san..."

"Hinata... Kau mau ku hukum ya?" Sekarang kedua tangan Naruto mencubit pipi Hinata, bahkan ia menariknya.

"Mou... Sakit..." Bibir Hinata mengerucut, refleks ia memegang kedua lengan Naruto yang mencubitnya.

Naruto menarik pipi tembam Hinata pelan. "Makanya panggil nama ku."

"Na-Naruto-kun."

Manis.

Hangat.

Dan menenangkan.

"Anak pintar..." Cubitannya terlepas, digantikan usapan dikepalanya.

"Kesepakatan kedua."

Hinata menghela nafas. "Banyak sekali."

Naruto terkekeh. "Ini baru dua Hinata. Dan masih ada kesepakatan berikutnya."

Bibir si gadis mengerucut.

"Kedua, kau jika pergi kemanapun harus izin pada ku."

Hinata tersenyum. "Hai."

"Ketiga, kita harus saling mengabari."

"Hai."

"Keempat, harus terbuka."

"Hai."

"Kelima, kau tidak boleh selingkuh."

Hinata mengernyit. "Kenapa hanya aku yang tidak boleh selingkuh?"

Naruto menyeringai. "Karena aku tidak akan selingkuh."

"A-aku juga tidak akan!"

"Tapi kau selingkuh dengan Neji!"

"..."

"..."

"Ja-jadi Naruto-kun cemburu?"

Naruto berkedip. "Apa?"

Hinata menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. "Neji-nii, aku memang mencintainya, menyayanginya, dan bahkan sering dipeluknya. Tapi_"

"Kau benar-benar selingkuh?"

"Sebagai Nii-san ku."

"..."

"..."

"Jadi, dia Nii-san mu? Kenapa tidak bilang?"

Pipi Hinata menggembung. "Habisnya sih... Naruto-kun menuduh ku selingkuh. Lagi pula, mana mungkin a-aku selingkuh. Kan kita baru jadian."

"Beraninya kau membohongi ku." Naruto kembali mencubit pipi Hinata.

"Ma-maaf..."

"Baiklah." Naruto mengangguk. "Sekarang kesepakatan terakhir, pegang tangan ku."

Mereka bersalaman.

"Kau, jangan memanggil ku Kitsune."

"A-apa?" Hinata berusaha menarik tangannya. "Le-lepaskan!"

"Tidak. Kalau kulepaskan, kau pasti akan mengingkari."

"Naruto-kun juga jangan memanggil ku Bakpao."

Naruto menaruh telunjuknya di dagu. Ia memasang pose berpikir. "Bagaimana ya...?"

"Po-pokoknya jangan!"

Ia berkedip polos. "Itukan panggilan sayang ku pada mu."

Blush.

Hinata merona.

"Ma-mana bisa, berarti aku juga harus memanggil Naruto-kun Kitsune."

Naruto menggeleng. "Dimana-mana, istri itu harus nurut pada suami. Aku belum pernah mendengar 'suami yang durhaka pada istri'."

Hinata masih berusaha menarik tangannya, meski tidak sakitkan tetap saja risih. "Ki-kita masih pacaran Naruto-kun."

"Tapi kau maukan jadi istri ku?" Naruto mengangkat sebelah alis pirangnya.

'Ke-kenapa Naruto-kun jadi berubah? Kemana dia yang dingin?'

"Ka-kata siapa?"

"Tentu saja kata hati nurani mu."

Hinata cemberut. "Kesepakatannya banyak menguntungkan Naruto-kun."

"Masa?"

"Te-tentu, apa lagi yang keenam."

Naruto menyeringai. "Jadi kau setuju?"

"A-aku tidak bilang begitu." Pipi Hinata menggembung. "Lalu, apa sanksinya jika aku memanggil Naruto-kun Kitsune?"

Alis Naruto menukik. "Aku akan... Menyerang mu dimanapun dan kapanpun."

Glek.

'Dia belum berubah, masih saja mesum."

"He-hentai! Katanya akan selalu menjaga ku?"

Naruto mengangkat bahunya, cuek. "Jika aku tidak mesum, kita tidak akan punya keturunan. Dan lagi, untuk perkataan ku yang itu, bisa saja berubah jika kau melanggar. Jadi kau setuju?"

Karena tidak ada pilihan lain, Hinata mengangguk.

"Aku jadi semakin mencintai mu." Naruto mencubit pipi Hinata. "Bakpao Hime."

Blush.

Hinata merona.

"Na-Naruto-kun sudahlah... Ayo keluar. Aku akan mengunci pintunya." Hinata berdiri.

"Kau yakin?"

"Me-memangnya kenapa harus tidak yakin?"

Naruto berdiri, ia membungkuk sedikit. Guna mensejajarkan bibirnya dengan telinga Hinata. "Disini sepi. Kita bisa saling 'menghangatkan'."

"He-hentai!" Sepertinya Hinata sudah tahu apa itu 'menghangatkan' versi Naruto.

"Ya sudah ayo kita kunci. Sebelum_"

"Hai... Hai..."

Dengan senyum tipis. Naruto merangkul pinggang Hinata.

'Terima kasih, telah hadir dalam hidup ku, Hinata. Aku akan mencintai mu bagaimanapun keadaan mu.'

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

A/N

Hohoho. Jadian juga:), meski nggak romantis;(_ sorry yaaa.. Habisnya Naruto'kan alexithymia jadi dia nggak tahu cara buat adegan romantis, UKS adalah pilihan terbaiknya buat nembak Hinata:). Semoga nggak kecewa yaaaa...

Oh ya, belum selesai ni perjalan Kitsune ama Bakpao. Dimana-mana kalau pacaran harus ada... Ada apa coba?;), jadi semoga nggak bosen mantengin fic saya.

Pada nyangka Hinata ya orang yang ditemui Naruto? Padahal Shikamaru:v,

Maaf kalo banyak typo, ngetik langsung publish:')

Last, Minal aidzin walfaidzin mohon maaf lahir dan batin:D, maafin saya yang suka update lelet, nebarin typo sana-sini, ada kata yang kurang enak dari saya. Manusia itu adalah mahkluk yang tak luput dari kesalahan. Ada baiknya sebuah kesalahan itu dimaafkan yaaa:))... Meski kecepetan ucapinnya tapi nggak papa yaaa;))

Makasih sama yang udah review, fav, follow, and silent reader. Saatnya balas review:

Echa Ocean: iya ini saya dah lanjut. Yes fighting:) thank you Echa-chan hehehe

Rico273: iya akhirnya saya update:), Hinata emang kawaii, ini saya dah lanjut.

Nico Andrian: iya saya update:), makasih... Ini juga saya dah lanjut.

RaTiZa: ini saya dah lanjut:), iya akhirnya saya update juga... Yeyyy iya nih Naruto nya sembuh.

Rasyah Asyara: iya nggak papa baru review sekarang juga hihihi... Iya Naruto nya emang berangsur sembuh:), ngakak ya?:), sayangnya nemuin Shikamaru jahaha:D, oke makasih kakak! Yoshh semangat...

didiksaputra: iya ini saya dah lanjut:)

OHimePanda: makasih;), sampai buka tiap hari? Maafin saya... Iya akhirnya saya update. Memuaskan? Makasih... Padahal saya nggak jago buat yang manis, baper juga? Jadi terharu :'), OHime-san enak punya cowok lah saya?, saya do'akan besok diromantisin:)

DaracanHyuuga: iya update hore! Saya juga terharu Naruto sembuh :'), akhirnya do'anya terkabul, ini udah jadian;) Kushina emang selalu heboh, iya ini saya dah update.

gummy-chan: iya akhirnya saya update:), Hinata emang imut, ini mereka udah jadian... Aminnn semoga makin so sweet~, iya nggak papa baru review sekarang juga:) terima kasih juga atas partisipasi baca sama reviewnya, makasih juga udah nunggu.

Intan Margareta Ica269: iya selamat Intan-san~ kamu berhasil:) nebak ide saya... Isss, informasinya bermanfaat banget, makasih... Jadi kebayang drama itu lagi:), habisnya saya denger pas JB yang manggil Sin Yesung Bakpao, fokusnya ke JB sih~.. Makasih jadi saya inget lagi... Iya saya dah tahu namanya. Iya ini saya dah lanjut.

161200-chan: makasih dah nunggu:) iya Naruto akhirnya sembuh berkat Hinata yang kawaii bin kirei yey! Ini mereka jadian, moga terbayar penantiannya;) wah baper? Kirain nggak ada yang baper:(, nggal bakal tamat kok, akan ada... Dulu:v apa coba? Nggak papa egois juga. Bukan yang ditemui Naruto adalah... Shikamaru:v, yoshhh ganbatte. Aminnn semoga hasil UAS kita memuaskan.

jujumi chan: iya nih saya update yey! Makasih dah nunggu;), aminnn moga Hinata cepet jadi Nyonya Namikaze. Baper?

KrulciferAkitsukii: makasih selalu menunggu update'n saya:))

SelMinho: makasih;)), iya konfliknya ringan. Iya ini saya dah lanjut.

Rael Naru-chan Dattebayou: iya saya juga seneng bisa update:*, saya ada kok di rumah kalo kangen kesini aja:) gara-gara kelamaan sampai lupa, maaf yaa:( oke saya dah lanjut. Apa ini nggak termasuk update mala-mala eh lama-lama:v?

Laufenberg: makasih:)), oh XLR-san? Iya saya orang Sumedang aminnn moga kita ketemu;) iya pasti sulit:(, ini saya dah lanjut

Nico984: makasih:), sayangnya yang ditemuin Naruto Shikamaru:v,

angkerss. a .lauch: makasih:)) iya ini saya dah lanjut;)

Ari-Gates: makasih udah mau nuggu updaet'n saya:))

Cecep713: makasih:)), iya chapter kemarin paling lama upnya:(, saya nggak akan berhenti tengah jalan kok. Iya ini saya dah lanjut. #muhun lumayan tebih;DD

dindra510: iya akhirnya saya up:), makasih dah nunggu:)

Bill Arr: iya nih yey! Akhirnya Naruto sembuh:), cie iya emang mau jadiin Mrs. Namikaze:)

Queencans: makasih:)) maaf buat kamu nunggu sampai lelah:(

hana-chan: ini saya sah lanjut:)

mawarjingga: sampai bulak-balik? Saya kira nggak akan ada yang baper:(, makasih:)) iya saya dah lanjut, makasih udah sabar nunggu

borutouzumaki10: saya nggak janji buat yang lebih sweet^^v, sayakan nggak jago bikin yang manis:)

guest58946324: iya updatenya emang lama:(, bakal di lanjut kok:), makasih dah nunggu... Yoshhh ganbatte

nuy: iya akhirnya saya update juga;), makasih;)) yoshh ganbatte

ridwanrigama: ini saya dah lanjut;)), saya nggak janji up tiga kali sebelum lebaran^^v

cyara-chan: makasih:)) X5 emang ngejek Naruto:v ini saya dah lanjut, semoga rasa penasarannya terbayar, yoshh ganbatte

Hina-Hima XD: iya kemungkinan saya telat:), yoshhh semangat..

Pengagumlavender: yah.. Nggak ketebak ya? Saya jawab sekarang, 'dia' itu adalah Shikamaru:v yoshh semangat

auliaprimarahman: iya ini saya dah lanjut;), kirain nggak ada yang baper:( oke makasih dah nunggu

ryuuki Kuroichi: saya juga suka kalau NaruHina punya anak yang masih kecil:v, tapi saya nggak janji bakal buat ya^^v, makasihh.. Kirain nggak ada yang baper. Yoshh ganbatte

AtagoChan: bu bu ndasmu?:v, saya cewek:) saya ini dah lanjut, semoga rasa penasarannya terbayar.

AtagoChan: salam kenal juga;), saya ti Sumedang. Oh muhun ti Cicalengka:), terang abdi terang

Nana-can: makasih;)) ini saya dah lanjut:)

Nana-can: ini saya dah lanjut:)

idha anugrahaini: ini lanjutannya;)

mongky d al: makasih;), salam sunda oge ka urang...

cyara-chan: makasih:)) ada chapter 11 Kushina kenal Hinata:) waalaikumsalam:)

Sunny Chou: makasih;)) iya saya bakalan update kok:) makasih do'anya aminnnnn:)) bahasa Indonesinya baik kok:), saya aja yang nggak baik:( RiuDarkBlue

himechan tea: muhun abdi ti Sumedang:) aduh dugi ka greget:), nuhun atos kersa ngantosan:).. Oke!

nawaha: iya akhirnya saya update juga;) bikin senyam?-senyum? Makasih udah nunggu, ini saya dah lanjut;)

nawaha: iya akhirnya saya update juga;)

nawaha: makasih dah nunggu:) yoshh ganbatte

Guest: ini saya dah lanjut:)

armymey: iya Naruto sembuh haha:v, makasih dah nunggu:) yoshh ganbatte

karina selin: makasih;)), saya emang suka nonton drama Korea:) (jadimaluu) hihi, yoshh ganbatte, makasih dah nunggu

Vinsensia: ini udah chapter selanjutnya:) semoga sabar ya nunggu Kitsune ama Bakpao.

luxcyfer: makasih:)) yeyyy selamat luxcyfer-san, emang bener Shikamaru:v

salsal hime: iya akhirnya saya up:))

megahinata: iya akhirnya do'anya terkabul:)) Naruto jadian sama Hinata.

SerahLuDah: makasih;)) ini saya dah lanjut:)

Intan Dewi Cahaya: makasih:), sampai senyam-senyum ya? Ini saya dah lanjut, moga rasa keponya terbayar;) makasih udah nunggu

ayaa: iya saya update, yoshhh semangat, dan saya nggak akan lupa buat lanjut:)

Anisaka Yuuna: makasih:)) ini juga saya lanjutin;))

Guest: ini dah lanjut;))

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan... 👋

Mind to RnR?

Arigatou minna-san.

Peluk cium RiuDarkBlue~

.

.

.

20 Juni 2017


	16. Chapter 16

Seminggu, genap sudah Hinata menjadi kekasih dari Pangeran Konoha Gakuen. Banyak hal yang terjadi selama seminggu ini. Di mulai dari perubahan sikap dan sifat Naruto.

Hinata bingung, kemana Naruto yang dingin, jutek, cuek, dan menyebalkan. Keempat sikap dan sifat hanya ditunjukkan di depan X5, dan siswa-siswi Konoha Gakuen.

Jika di depan Hinata, tentu saja Naruto menjadi pribadi yang lain. Hangat, menyenangkan dan posesif.

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Love Is Feeling © RiuDarkBlue

Warning: AU, OOC (cool Naruto), typo sana-sini, asem, garing, maaf jika ide pasaran, alur kecepetan, yang nggak suka harap tekan back. Saya tekankan kembali! Bahwa ini adalah inspirasi saya! Nggak ngejiplak siapapun kecuali karakternya!

"Percakapan."

'Bicara dalam hati.'

Naruto Namikaze x Hinata Hyuuga

DLDR

.

.

.

Semua penghuni Konoha Gakuen sudah tahu bahwa Hinata Hyuuga belongs only to Naruto Namikaze!

Banyak gadis yang patah hati saat mendengar berita yang entah dari mana itu. Tapi Naruto cuek-cuek saja, toh itu tidak merugikan ku, pikirnya.

Kiba, juga. Si Inu itu malah semakin gencar menggodanya. Setiap hari Kiba selalu melakukan siulan yang Naruto anggap memuakkan jika ia dan Hinata ke kelas bersama.

Pagi ini juga tak ada bedanya, hanya saja hari ini sekolah masih sepi. Ini semua karena Hinata, kekasih tercintanya. Katanya ia akan mengadakan rapat untuk anggota Club Bahasa Inggris. Naruto juga baru tahu Hinata ikut club seperti itu.

Jadi, bisa dipastikan jika sudah banyak penghuni sekolah yang datang, mereka selalu jadi pusat perhatian, apa lagi para gadis. Teriakkan cemprengnya yang membuat gendang telinga Naruto seakan mau pecah seketika, tapi berutunglah ia kali ini. Karena datang lumayan pagi. Jika saja Hinata tidak mengabarinya, mungkin ia akan tidur lagi.

Tapi,

Ingat kesepakatan kedua?

Jika pergi kemanapun harus saling mengabari.

Jadi, pukul 05.20 tadi. Hinata mengirimnya pesan singkat untuk izin berangkat duluan. Sebenarnya Naruto sangat mengantuk. Tapi pas baca pesan itu sapphirenya langsung melotot.

Setelah ia membalas pesan Hinata dan mengatakkan akan menjemputnya, Naruto langsung mandi. Padahal jadwal mandinya pukul 6 tepat.

Jadi, disinalah Naruto. Bersandar di pintu loker sebelah Hinata yang katanya sedang mengambil berkas untuk rapat. Dengan mata yang terpejam, kepala menunduk, dan tangan yang terlipat di depan dada, Naruto menunggu Hinata. Maklum, ia masih mengantuk. Karena tadi malam ia begadang untuk main game online, dan baru bisa memejamkan mata pukul 1 pagi.

"Kata ku juga apa, Naruto-kun tidak usah mengantar ku."

Naruto sedikit melirik ke arah Hinata. Gadis itu baru saja akan membuka lokernya. "Tidak apa. Lagi pula kau itukan kekasih ku, jadi aku harus menjaga mu." Ia kembali menunduk dan memejamkan matanya.

"Ta-tapikan Naruto-kun masih mengantuk. Sudah ku bilang, kan? Jangan tidur terlalu malam." Hinata menatap Naruto yang menunduk.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya, ia tersenyum. "Iya... Iya... Kau cerewet sekali."

Pipi Hinata menggembung. "Itu tandanya aku perhatian."

"Baik, lain kali aku akan tidur lebih awal." Naruto tersenyum.

Kepala indigo Hinata mengangguk. "I-iya, memang harus be_ eh, ada lagi."

Kepala kuningnya terangkat. Alis Naruto mengernyit, ia tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Hinata, juga tidak bisa melihat apa yang di pegang kekasihnya karena terhalangi oleh pintu loker.

"Ada apa?" Naruto melongok ke arah loker.

"Padahal, enam hari belakangan tidak ada, kenapa sekarang ada lagi?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, Hinata malah bermonolog.

"Kau kenapa sih?" Rasa kantuk Naruto menghilang, ia berjalan memutar sehingga berhenti di belakang tubuh Hinata. "Itu apa?"

Hinata berbalik dengan senyum polos diwajahnya. "Bunga." Tangannya menggoyang-goyang satu tangkai bunga mawar putih.

Dahi Naruto berkerut tidak suka, rahangnya mengeras, dan Hinata tidak menyadari itu semua.

"Bagus ya Naruto-kun? Ini datangnya selalu ganti warna setiap hari."

"Dari siapa?" Suara Naruto mendingin dan datar. Ah! Ia masuk mode cemburu.

"E-eh." Dan Hinata baru menyadari perubahan kekasih pirangnya. "A-aku tidak tahu."

Sapphire Naruto terpejam. Ia ingin marah tapi pada siapa? Hinata disini hanya korban bukan tersangka.

Astaga!

Loker...

Bunga mawar...

Ia ingat sesuatu_

'Omedato, kau sudah sembuh. Dan segeralah tembak dia, aku suka melihat Sasori anak senior kita selalu menaruh bunga mawar dilokernya.' (Selamat)

Sasori!

Ya, Senpai berambut merah itu ternyata. Tapi sepertinya Hinata tidak tahu apapun.

"Eh, tumben ada suratnya."

Lamunan Naruto buyar mendengar pekikkan Hinata.

Dengan ketidakpekaan yang amat sangat, Hinata mengambil amplop ungu dilokernya. Ia tersenyum senang, tanpa berbalik Hinata membaca suratnya.

"Pagi yang indah, dengan senyum cerah di_"

Srettt

Hinata berbalik. "Na-Naruto-kun, kembalikan."

"Wajah cantik mu." Alis Naruto terangkat, ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada gadis didepannya. "Iss.. Cantik? Mirip Bakpao begini."

"Jika tidak bisa bersikap romantis, jangan sirik dengan sikap romantis orang lain."

Naruto tersenyum, ia merangkul bahu Hinata. "Dengar, menurut ku, setiap saat bersama mu adalah hal yang paling romantis."

Blush.

Hinata merona.

"A-apaan sih?" Hinata menurunkan lengan Naruto dari pundaknya. "Lagi pula bunganya memang bagus ya, Naruto-kun?"

"Buang."

Hinata mendongak. "Ke-kenapa?"

"Ku bilang buang ya buang."

"Ta-ta_"

Srettt

Dan bunga yang di pegang Hinata masuk ke dalam tong sampah.

Hinata cemberut. "Ke-kenapa di buang?"

Naruto menutup pintu loker Hinata, karena gadis itu sudah mengambil mapnya. Ia lalu memegang kedua bahunya. "Dengar, aku bahkan bisa membeli sebuket bunga yang besar untuk mu setiap hari, atau kau mau aku belikan tokonya sekalian? Atau kebunnya saja, agar kau bisa melihat bunga-bunga yang indah bermekaran setiap hati?"

"..."

"Jangan terima lagi bunga dari siapapun, mengerti?"

Hinata mengangguk. "Ma-maaf..."

"Sudahlah." Naruto mengusap kepala Hinata. "Kau tahu Hinata?" Hinata menggeleng. "Saat kau menerima sesuatu dari laki-laki lain, disini sakit." Ia menunjuk dadanya.

"Ma-maaf..."

"Iya, asal kau berjanji tidak akan begini lagi."

Hinata tersenyum. "I-iya aku janji." Ia menyodorkan kelingkingnya.

Si pirang terkekeh. "Baiklah." Lalu ia mengaitkan kelingkingnya dengan milik kekasihnya. "Ayo pergi. Kau kan katanya mau rapat."

Puk.

Hinata menepuk keningnya. "A-aku lupa."

"Makanya ayo." Seperti biasa, Naruto merangkul pinggang Hinata. "Aku mengantuk sekali." Ia menaruh kepalanya di kepala Hinata. Mereka berjalan berangkulan.

Lavender Hinata melirik kekasihnya. "A-aku'kan sudah bilang jangan mengantar ku."

"Hn?"

"Tapi Naruto-kun keras kepala."

"Kau tega sekali..."

"Huh?"

Sapphire Naruto terpejam. "Kenapa tidak bilang dari kemarin ada kegiatan club."

"Ma-maaf... Lagi pula Sasori-senpai baru mengabari pukul 5 pagi."

"Apa?!" Badan Naruto menegak, langkahnya terhenti, jangan lupakan sapphirenya yang melotot.

Hinata yang melihat ekspresi Naruto jadi sedikit takut. "I-iya. Me-memangnya kenapa?"

Melihat Hinata yang ketakutan, Naruto melunakkan tatapannya. "Kau kenal Sasori?"

Sedikit ragu, Hinata mengangguk. "Di-dia Ketua Club Bahasa Inggris."

Naruto berkedip, ia kembali merangkul Hinata dan meletakkan kepala pirangnya di kepala kekasihnya. 'Setan merah! Kau cari masalah dengan ku!'

"Jangan terlalu dekat dengannya."

"A-apa?" Refleks Hinata berhenti.

Rangkulan Naruto terlepas. Ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya tinggi-tinggi sebagai isyarat Hinata untuk melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Na-Naruto-kun kenapa sih? Aku ini sekertaris Club Bahasa Inggris, dan mu-mungkin aku akan selalu dekat dengannya. Apa lagi kalau ada kegiatan club, aku pasti akan seharian bersamanya."

Sekertaris?

Seharian!

Dengan Sasori.

What the hell!

Rahang Naruto mengeras. "Kau tidak boleh terlalu dekat dengannya! Tsch, terserah jika dia ketua clubnya. Aku bisa menurunkan jabatannya."

"Naruto-kun, kau ini kenapa?"

"Pokoknya jangan ya jangan!" Ia menarik tangan Hinata menuju ruang club.

.

.

Kepala pirangnya terkulai lemas di meja kantin dengan tangan sebagai bantal. Sapphire biru Naruto terpejam. Dalam hati ia terus menggerutu kepada Sasori. Senpai berkepala merah yang selalu mengirim bunga pada kekasihnya.

Memang ini hanya informasi, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Jika Shikamaru yang angkat bicara, pasti semua adalah fakta.

"Hah..." Satu helaan nafas keluar dari mulut Naruto.

"Kitsune?"

Naruto kenal suara cempreng ini, ya suara Kiba Inuzuka. "Hn?"

"Kau kurang vitamin ya?"

Bukannya jawaban yang di dapat Kiba, melainkan tatapan tajam dari si pirang.

"A-aku bercanda." Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Habisnya sih, kau lemas sekali."

"Tsch." Decih Naruto.

"Kau ada masalah?"

Sapphire Naruto menatap datar Sasuke.

"Makanlah Naruto, lihat. Makan siang mu dihinggapi lalat." Sai tersenyum aneh. "Ramen mu jadi mirip cacing."

"Ck."

"Naruto memang cocok memakan cacing." Gigi taring Kiba nampak.

"Sialan kau Inu!"

Sumpit ramen melayang mengenai wajah Kiba.

Si Inu berdecak. "Apa-apaan kau Kitsune?!"

"Kau memang cocok dilempari sumpit Inu." Anggota X5 yang lain tersenyum mengejek, sebagai tanda mendukung pertanyaan Naruto.

"Sialan kau!"

"Kalian kenal Sasori?"

"..."

"..."

"Dia senior ku di club melukis."

'Sai kenal Sasori?' Naruto menarik nafas. "Kau kenal dia?"

Sai menunduk ia kembali mengambil sandwich dipiringnya, setelahnya ia mendongak menatap Naruto dengan mulut yang penuh dengan roti lapis dimulutnya. Diangkatlah kedua bahunya. "Mungkin. Meski dia senior ku, tapi kami jarang komunikasi."

"Bukankah kelas tingkat akhir, seharusnya tidak aktif lagi kegiatan club?"

Ah! Kiba benar! Tumben otak lambatnya bergerak cepat!

"Dasar Bodoh." Sasuke melirik malas Kiba, ia meneguk jus tomatnya. "Mereka akan pensiun club saat semester dua."

Kiba cengengesan. "Aku lupa."

Entah kenapa umpatan Sasuke serasa menyindirnya.

"Dia buat ulah lagi ya?" Shikamaru menyangga dagunya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Ya, dia tidak takut berurusan dengan ku."

"Memangnya, apa yang dilakukannya?"

Shikamaru memandang Sasuke. "Nanti ku ceritakan."

Sasuke mengangguk.

Srettt

Sai mendongak. "Mau kemana?"

"Kamar mandi."

Kiba mencebikkan bibirnya. "Sok cool, menyebalkan, lidah beracun, irit bicara, sialan kau Kitsune Namikaze!" Ia melampiaskan kekesalannya saat di lempar sumpit.

.

.

"Maaf ya... Kau harus membantu ku."

Hinata tersenyum, ia meletakkan map merah yang tadi ia bawa. "Ti-tidak apa-apa Senpai. Lagi pula ini tugas ku menggantikan Konan-senpai."

Sasori manggut-manggut. Memang Konan–Wakil Ketua Club–tidak hadir. "Iya, tapi tetap saja jam makan siang mu tidak ada."

"Tidak apa kok..."

Kembali. Sasori tersenyum menatap Hinata.

Ah!

Ia memang selalu ingin tersenyum jika dekat dengan Kouhai manisnya. "Hinata?"

Ia mendongak. "Ya?"

"Kau tahu tempat seru akhir-akhir ini?"

Hinata terdiam. "U-um... Aku tidak tahu. Memang kenapa Senpai?"

"Ternyata kau ketinggalan topik."

"Huh?"

Sasori mengangguk. "Ueno Park, salah satu tempat seru."

"A-apa benar?" Sasori mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Sugoii..."

"Kau mau kesana?"

"I-iya. Aku mau kesana."

"Kalau begitu kita per_"

"Hinata?"

Sasori dan Hinata menoleh ke arah pintu club.

Disana.

Wajah datar yang tak bersahabat diperlihatkan pemuda pirang yang berdiri dengan aura gelap.

"Na-Naruto-kun...?" Hinata sedikit takut melihat Naruto berdiri di ambang pintu. Apa kekasihnya sudah dari tadi disana?

Tap... Tap... Tap...

Dekat sudah jarak mereka bertiga.

Naruto menyeringai remeh menatap Senpainya. Tentunya di balas tatapan datar Sasori. Ia tidak tuli, bukannya menguping atau apa Naruto hanya berniat mengunjungi kekasihnya yang berada di ruang club, sesudah dari toilet. Tapi ia agak mengurungkan niatnya untuk membuka pintu saat mendengar Sasori menanyakan tempat populer akhir-akhir ini. Untuk apa ia punya IQ di atas rata-rata jika tidak bisa menebak pertanyaan Sasori.

Dan.

Binggo!

Ia tepat sasaran.

Sasori. Mengajak Hinatanya kencan.

What the hell!

"Konnichiwa Senpai." Setiap kata yang Naruto ucapkan penuh penekanan.

Aura gelap Hinata rasakan, tapi untung saja Naruto tidak melakukan hal di luar batas. Meski menyapa dengan nada tidak sopan.

Sasori tersenyum dingin. "Ah, konnichiwa Namikaze-san."

Dalam hati Naruto berdecih. Ia menoleh ke arah Hinata. "Kau sudah makan?"

Hinata menggeleng. Memang ia belum makan.

"Ayo makan." Ia merangkul bahu Hinata. Naruto menyeringai. "Ah, Senpai. Aku bisa pinjam kekasih ku? Dia kelaparan."

"Tentu, bawa saja dia." Matanya melirik Hinata. "Maaf ya Hinata. Gara-gara membantu ku, kau jadi telat makan."

"A-ano Senpai. Tidak apa-apa. Aku jugakan sekertaris mu."

"Kami duluan Senpai."

"Ya."

Naruto melewati Sasori. Sebelum itu, ia sempat berbisik di telinga Senpainya tanpa terdengar oleh Hinata. "Carilah gadis yang lain. Sasori."

Yang mendapat bisikkan hanya bermuka datar.

Ceklek.

Pintu tertutup rapat.

"Heh? Aku tidak berjanji."

...

"Na-Naruto-kun. Le-lepaskan banyak orang yang lihat."

Naruto menggeleng, ia malah meletakkan pipi kirinya di kepala Hinata. Tentunya dengan tangan yang merangkul bahunya. "Tidak. Sepertinya orang-orang belum tahu kau sudah jadi milik ku."

Jika dalam keadaan normal–berdua dengan Naruto –pasti Hinata akan merona.

Hey!

Tapi ini di koridor, banyak pasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka.

"Kau belum janji pada ku."

"Ja-janji?"

"Iya... Aku sudah melarang mu untuk dekat dengan dia."

Hinata menghela nafas. Ternyata itu masalahnya. "A-aku janji, tidak akan berdekatan dengannya kecuali ada kegiatan club."

"Hm..."

"Ja-jadi, bisa Naruto-kun lepaskan?"

Naruto tersenyum agak lebar. "Tentu!"

Sontak orang-orang yang berada di koridor heboh seketika, melihat gigi Naruto yang nampak.

Wajah Naruto mendekat. Bahkan bibir keduanya hanya berjarak beberapa centi. Naruto tersenyum.

"Na-Naruto-kun... Ma-mau apa?"

"Hari minggu, dandanlah yang cantik." Ia mencubit pipi Hinata.

Hinata merona.

Wajah Naruto menjauh.

"Ayo ke kantin." Ia menggandeng lengan Hinata.

.

.

.

.

Lavender memicing, tangan terlipat di depan dada, jangan lupakan aura gelap yang keluar dari tubuh Neji Hyuuga. Awalnya, minggu pagi ini tenang-tenang saja, apa lagi jika Hanabi Hyuuga tidak ada. Maka hilanglah keberisikkan Mashion Hyuuga. Tapi, semua itu berakhir saat 10 menit yang lalu.

Tapat saat mobil sport kuning berhenti di halaman. Neji mengira itu sekertaris Hiashi yang tidak pulang karena lembur. Namun ia berpikir dua kali, mana mungkin bapak-bapak mengendari mobil anak muda yang kekinian.

Dan makin heranlah ia, kala pemuda bersurai pirang dengan jaket army, kaus putih sebagai dalamnya, jeans hitam, dan sneakers yang menjadi alas kakinya turun dari mobil.

Dengan wajah datar yang menyamai Neji, si pemuda yang Neji anggap aneh itu menekan bel. Dan sekarang Neji tahu nama pemuda itu.

Naruto Namikaze

Namikaze.

Siapa yang tak kenal marga itu. Itu adalah marga Minato Namikaze, seorang pengusahan nomor satu di Jepang. Dan dihadapan Neji, itu adalah putra tunggalnya. Lantas untuk apa dia kemari?

"Aku ingin menemui Hinata."

"Kau siapanya?"

"Aku keka_" Melihat Neji yang nampak marah, Naruto menyeringai. "Calon suaminya."

What the hell!

Demi apapun! Bagaimana bisa Imoutonya yang manis itu berpacaran dengan orang sedingin es?!

Lavender Neji terpejam, ia harus pandai-pandai menetralkan emosinya. "Ku tanya sekali lagi. Kau siapa?"

"Aku Naruto Namikaze."

Sial.

Ia terjebak dengan pertanyaannya.

"Apa hubungan mu dengan Hinata?"

Naruto masih nampak tenang, bahkan ia merogoh ponselnya. "Calon suami."

Amarah Neji makin memuncak, melihat Naruto malah memainkan ponsel. Dalam 21 tahun usianya, baru pertama kali ia di buat darah tinggi oleh pemuda yang bahkan belum 18 tahun. "Jangan bercanda."

To: Hime.

From: Me.

Aku sudah di ruang tamu rumah mu. Kau dimana? Jangan terlalu lama.

Send

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya setelah mengetik pesan. "Aku serius."

"Aku tidak mengizinkan kalian berhubungan."

Drrrtttt... Drrrttt...

Ponsel digenggaman Naruto bergetar.

From: Hime.

To: Me.

Naruto-kun sudah di bawah? Apa sudah lama menunggu ku? Aku sebentar lagi akan ke bawah.

Naruto tersenyum membaca pesan dari Hinata. Ia kembali mengetik balas.

To: Hime.

From: Me

Aku belum lama. Aku menunggu mu. Aishiteru...

Send

Ia memasukkan kembali ponselnya.

Rahang Neji mengeras. Lihat! Pemuda pirang ini sungguh tidak sopan. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaannya ia malah memainkan ponsel.

"Apa? Aku yakin kau akan mengizinkannya, Neji-nii..." Naruto menyeringai.

Lavender Neji membulat. Telinganya terasa panas mendengar panggilan yang Naruto berikan. "Jangan memanggil nama ku!"

Bukannya menjawab, Naruto malah tersenyum ke arah tangga. Dan Neji semakin yakin, bahwa pemuda dihadapannya benar-benar gila.

"Neji-nii...?" Neji kenal suara ini, Hinata.

Neji menoleh. Lavendernya membulat menatap Hinata yang nampak sangat cantik hari ini, Imoutonya, mengenakkan dress di atas lutut berwarna merah maroon dengan motif bunga, sepatu kets putih casual yang senada dengan tas selempangnya. Neji tersenyum. "Ada apa?"

Hinata menghampiri Neji. Ia duduk di sampingnya. "Neji-nii..."

"Hn?"

"Bo-boleh aku keluar rumah?"

Neji menoleh ke arah Naruto. "Dengan dia?"

Hinata mengangguk. "I-iya. Boleh ya..." Lavendernya memelas.

Sial.

Neji kalah jika Hinata memasang ekspresi seperti itu. "Kau?!" Telunjuknya menunjuk hidung mancung Naruto.

"Hn."

"Jaga Hinata baik-baik!"

Naruto tersenyum. "Akan kulakukan."

Neji mengalihkan pandangannya pada Hinata. Ia tersenyum lembut sambil mengusap kepalanya. "Aku mengizinkan. Tapi ingat jangan pulang terlalu malam. Jika dia nakal pukul saja dengan jurus yang sudah kuajarkan."

Kening Naruto berkerut. 'Jurus apa?'

Hinata mengangguk. "Arigatou Neji-nii..." Ia memeluk Neji, dan di balas usapan dikepalanya.

Neji menyempatkan melirik si pirang. Ia menyeringai. Melihat rahang Naruto mengeras.

Skakmat! Naruto cemburu.

Seakan belum puas, Neji melonggarkan pelukannya.

Cup.

Ia mengecup kening Hinata.

Panas!

Naruto butuh air. Sialan Neji berbahaya! Hanya dia yang boleh mengecup kening Hinata.

"Sana pergi." Hinata mengangguk. "Pirang! Jaga dia!" Hinata berdiri.

"Hn." Naruto beranjak dari duduknya. Tangannya menarik Hinata yang berada dihadapannya tapi terhalang oleh meja. Sehingga Hinata harus memutari meja. Dan_

Cup.

Ia mengecup kening Hinata saat gadis itu berada dihadapannya.

Muka Neji memarah. 'Berani-beraninya bocah ini...' Desisnya.

"Ittekimasu." Itu kata Naruto, Hinata sendiri masih terdiam dengan wajah memerah.

"..."

Yeah... Sepertinya Neji masih syok dengan kejadian beberapa detik yang lalu.

...

"Naruto-kun. A-apa yang kau lalukan?"

Naruto melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Hinata. Mereka berjalan menuju pintu. "Mencium kekasih ku."

"Ta-tapi kenapa di_"

Naruto menyeringai. "Kening? Kau mau di bibir? Atau dimana?"

Wajah Hinata memerah. "He-hentai!"

"A-aw... Sakit Hinata." Tangan kiri yang tidak merangkul pinggang Hinata, digunakan Naruto untuk mengusap-ngusap pinggangnya yang terasa panas akibat cubitan kekasihnya.

"Ja-jangan lakukan itu lagi dihadapan Neji-nii."

"Kalau di tempat sepi boleh?"

"Na-Naruto-kun!"

...

Neji berkedip, entah sejak berapa lama ia mematung seperti orang bodoh. Lavendernya membulat, menyadari Hinata tidak ada dihadapannya.

"Oi! RUBAH PIRANG! KEMBALIKAN ADIK KU!"

.

.

.

Bersepeda dengan kekasih mu memang hal yang paling romantis. Itu juga impian Naruto. Tapi... Menurutnya ini jauh dari kata romantis!

Tadinya ia setuju-setuju saja menyewa sepeda di Shimanami Kaido, tempat yang sangat cocok untuk bersepeda. Mana tahan ia melihat ekspresi memelas Hinata.

Dengan senyum manis khasnya, Hinata menariknya menuju tempat penyewaan sepeda. Banyak sekali jenis sepeda disana, apa lagi untuk sepasang kekasih seperti mereka. Ada yang bocengan depan, boncengan belakang, bahkan sepeda dengan dua kayuhan.

Naruto disana tersenyum jahil, ah! Ia membayangkan jika berboncengan dengan Hinata menggunakan sepeda boncengan depan, ia bisa memeluk erat Hinata. Atau! Boncengan belakang! Um.. Pasti Hinata akan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Ji-san, kami sewa yang ini."

"Baiklah. Nona, kau yakin?"

Hinata mengangguk. "Tentu. Arigatou Ji-san."

"Doita na..."

Nah! Ini dia, Naruto sangat penasaran! Pasti Hinata memiih salah satu dari fantasy-nya, namun! Saat ia berbalik!

"Hinata? Kau pilih yang ini?" Sapphirenya menatap horor sepeda yang di pilih Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk antusias. "Bagaimana? Bagus ya Naruto-kun?"

Naruto kembali menatap sepeda dihadapannya, sepedanya memang bagus berwarna putih. Namun! Hell! Ini sepeda dengan dua kayuhan.

"Kenapa pilih yang ini?" Jelas sekali nada Naruto terdengar tidak suka.

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Ti-tidak suka ya...?"

Naruto menghela nafas. "Aku suka. Ayo naik."

Untuk itulah ekspresi Naruto saat ini nampak tidak bersahabat. Apa yang ia takutkan benar terjadi, Hinata memilih sepeda yang bukan impiannya. Dan yang paling parah Naruto takut rok Hinata tersingkap. Untuk itulah ia melepaskan jaketnya dan meligkarkannya di depan perut Hinata.

Sapphirenya melirik kanan-kiri, banyak sepasang kekasih seperti mereka yang bersepeda, tentu saja berbeda dengan sepeda yang mereka gunakan. Jujur saja, Naruto agak iri melihat orang lain berpelukan di sepeda.

'Hinata... Aku akan membalas mu.'

"Naruto-kun? Pemandangannya bagus ya?"

"Hn."

"Naruto-kun marah?"

"Tidak."

"Naruto-kun lelah?"

"Tidak."

"Naruto-kun lapar."

"Tidak."

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya, pasti Naruto-kun marah. Pikirnya. Hinata tahu, Naruto tidak ingin mereka menggunakan sepeda ini.

"A-aku tahu Naruto-kun marah."

"..." Naruto menatap punggung kekasihnya.

"Aku juga ingin mengayuh. Jika Naruto-kun menggunakan sepeda yang lain, aku tidak akan ikut mengayuh."

Wajah Naruto agak melembut mendengar penuturun Hinata. "Aku tidak marah." Ia mencubit pipi Hinata.

"Na-Naruto-kun, pegangan, bagaimana kalau kita jatuh?"

"Kalau jatuh itu salah mu."

"Na-Naruto-kun!"

"Makanya, kayuh yang benar."

"Hai... Hai..."

Tentu saja Naruto tidak akan memaafkan Hinata begitu saja. Ia sudah punya rencana untuk membalas kekasihnya.

"Be-berat..."

"Apa?"

"Naruto-kun, kenapa sepedanya jadi berat?"

"Mungkin kau kurang kuat mengayuhnya." Naruto berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Ti-tidak, aku mengayuh dengan kuat kok..."

"Ah, kau kurang kuat. Badan kecil saja pake sok-soan ingin mengayuh."

Naruto tahu Hinata menggembungkan pipinya. "Ta-tapi tenaga ku kuat kok..."

"Masa? Dulu saja kau tidak kuat mendorong ku saat aku ingin mencium mu."

Blush.

Hinata merona, ia ingat saat Naruto beberapa kali akan menciumnya. "I-itu.. Aku hanya ta-takut Naruto-kun te-terdorong terlalu jauh."

Naruto tentu saja ingin tertawa. "Alasan."

"Na-Naruto-kun kenapa berat sekali...?"

"Aku'kan sudah bilang, kayuhlah yang kuat."

"Su-sudah." Di rasa sepedanya makin berat. Hinata menghentikannya.

Ckittt...

Ia menghentikan sepedanya, kepalanya berusaha menoleh ke belakang meski susah. Pipinya menggembung, bibirnya mengerucut. Hinata turun dari sepedanya.

Naruto, kekasih pirangnya itu tidak mengayuh sepeda. Hanya tangannya saja yang memegang stang, kakinya dibiarkan menggantung begitu saja, jangan lupakan wajahnya yang menahan tawa.

Hinata menghentakkan kaki kanannya. "Tuh, kan. Naruto-kun tidak mengayuhnya, pantas saja berat."

"Hey." Naruto turun dari sepedanya. "Aku mengayuhnya."

"Tapi sekarang tidak."

"Itu karena aku sudah turun."

Pipi Hinata makin menggembung. "Ma-maksud ku sebelum turun."

Naruto mencubit pipi Hinata. "Ini balasan untuk mu."

"Ba-balasan?"

"Tentu. Kau sudah menghancurkan impian ku untuk berpelukan dengan mu sambil bersepeda."

Hinata berkedip. "Ma-maaf..."

Naruto tersenyum. "Tak apa. Lagi pula aku sudah puas membalas mu." Bibir Hinata mengerucut. "Ayo selesaikan bersepedanya, lalu pergi ke Ueno Park."

Hinata mengangguk antusias.

.

.

.

Ueno Park, salah satu taman terluas di Jepang. Taman ini menjadi incaran para turis dan juga warga lokal. Satu tahun sekali, taman ini akan menyuguhkan pemandangan bunga sakura yang bermekaran sepanjang jalan. Ya, saat musim semi.

Weekend seperti ini memang sedang padat-padatnya pengunjung di Ueno Park. Untung saja Naruto cepat kesana, jika tidak ia akan sulit masuk.

Lagi, Naruto tersenyum tipis melihat lavender Hinata yang berbinar. "Kau suka?"

Hinata mengangguk, ia tersenyum. "Aku suka, terima kasih telah mengajak ku kesini."

"No problem, Dear." Ia menggandeng lengan Hinata. "Kita cari tempat yang bagus."

"Hu'um..."

Bunga sakura tumbuh dengan baik di Ueno Park, sangat disayangkan jika hanya musim semi saja bisa melihat bunga sakura. Kadang Hinata berharap ia bisa melihat bunga sakura sepanjang tahun. Namun, manusia hanyalah mahkluk yang tidak pernah puas. Seharusnya mereka bersyukur bisa melihat apa yang mungkin tidak bisa dilihatnya 1 tahun kemudian, 1 bulan kemudian, 1 minggu kemudian, 1 hari kemudian, atau yang paling parah 1 jam kemudian.

Karena... Semua mahkluk yang ada di dunia ini tidaklah abadi, di dunia ini mereka hanya menanti satu hal. Kematian. Ya, mereka menanti itu. Jadi Hinata harus bersyukur ia masih bisa melihat bunga sakura meski hanya pada musim semi.

Tapi.

Tunggu!

Dari mana Naruto tahu ia ingin ke tempat ini. Selama ini Hinata tidak pernah menceritakan hal ini pada siapapun.

"Na-Naruto-kun?"

"Hm...?"

"Da-dari mana Naruto-kun tahu aku ingin kesini?"

Naruto menoleh dengan sebelah alis terangkat. "Intuisi."

"I-intuisi? Jangan ngarang." Hinata cemberut. Tapi ia masih menatap wajah Naruto dari samping, karena si pirang sendiri memalingkan wajahnya ke depan.

"Otak jenius ku bisa tahu apapun yang kau inginkan."

"Tidak nyambung."

Naruto mengangkat bahunya. "Aku akan selalu tahu apa yang kau inginkan." Alisnya terangkat, ia menoleh ke arah kekasihnya dengan seringai jahil. "Kau benar-benar ingin aku menyebutkan apa keinginan mu?"

Hinata sebenarnya ragu, apa Naruto benar-benar bisa menebak apa yang ia inginkan. Kepala indigonya mengangguk ragu. "Y-ya, katakan saja."

Naruto berhenti berjalan, Hinata juga refleks berhenti.

"Tapi jangan marah ya?"

"A-aku tidak akan marah. Cepat katakan Naruto-kun."

"Baiklah." Bibirnya mendekat ke arah telinga si gadis. "Kau sedang ingin ku hangatkan."

"..."

"..."

"He-hentai!"

"A-aw... Sakit Hinata." Ia mengelus pinggangnya. Tangannya menggandeng tangan Hinata. "Ayo cari tempat sepi."

"Na-Naruto-kun!"

Naruto terkekeh. "Aku bercanda." Ia melirik Hinata. "Jadi, apa yang kau inginkan?"

Hinata menoleh dengan pipi yang menggembung. "Ka-katanya jenius, punya intuisi, tapi menebaknya saja meleset, dan malah balik tanya lagi."

"Hey... Hey... Aku gagal fokus."

"Huh?"

"Tentu. Habisnya kau cantik sekali hari ini."

Blush.

Hinata merona.

"A-apa sih... Katanya mau cari tempat bagus."

"Iya... Iya..."

...

Tempat bagus yang di maksud Naruto ternyata duduk di bangku bawah pohon sakura. Hinata akui ia memang memimpikan hal ini dari dulu. Duduk berdua di bawah pohon sakura dengan orang yang paling berharga setelah keluarga.

Kaki yang menggantung tidak menyentuh tanah ia goyangkan. "Apa Naruto-kun kehabisan es krim? Kenapa lama sekali...?"

"Atau jangan-jangan ia tersesat?" Hinata menggeleng.

"Apa ia ke toilet dulu." Bahunya di angkat.

"Atau... Naruto-kun menemui gadis lain." Hinata kembali menggeleng dengan wajah cemberut.

"Aku memang menemui gadis lain."

"A-apa?" Hinata menoleh. Ternyata Naruto sudah duduk disampingnya dengan dua cone es krim.

Naruto mengangguk. "Iya, aku menemui gadis lain."

"Ja-jangan bercanda."

Hinata memalingkan wajah ke depan dengan tangan yang saling meremas. "Ka-kalau begitu, temani saja dia."

Naruto menghela nafas. "Kalau aku menemani dia, lalu kau bagaimana?"

"A-aku tidak apa-apa. Cepatlah dia menunggu Naruto-kun." Merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menempel di pipinya, Hinata menoleh.

"Kau ini." Naruto tertawa pelan. "Tidak mungkin aku meninggalkan mu dan berkencan dengan Ba-san penjual es krim."

Kelopak mata Hinata berkedip. Ia salah tingkah. "Te-terserah saja." Ia mengambil es krim yang ada dipipinya.

Naruto tersenyum tipis, ia membuka es krimnya. Lidahnya menjilat es krim, meresapi rasa yang keluar dari es krim rasa vanilla yang ia makan. Meski menikmati es krim yang ada digenggamannya, sapphire Naruto juga menikmati pemandangan disebelahnya.

Hinata.

Ah, nama itu selalu membuat hati Naruto sejuk saat menyebutkannya. Ia menarik sudut bibirnya, Hinata nampak cantik hari ini. Apa lagi rambutnya di buat sedikit bergelombang, dress merah maroonnya sangat kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih pucat. Sepatu kets casual putih membalut kaki mungilnya. Ah... Betapa cantiknya kekasihnya.

Cekrek.

Hinata menoleh. Lavendernya membulat, melihat Naruto yang memegang ponsel dengan kamera yang diarahkan kearahnya. "A-apa yang Na-Naruto-kun lakukan."

Cekrek.

"Memfoto mu." Naruto tertawa, melihat lavender Hinata yang membulat diponselnya.

"Na-Naruto-kun, jangan!"

"Lho? Kenapa?"

Cekrek.

Hinata kembali kelabakan, refleks ia menutup wajahnya. "He-hentikan Naruto-kun."

"Apa? Aku tidak dengar."

Cekrek.

"Na-Naruto-kun!" Hinata menurunkan telapak tangannya. Pipinya menggembung kesal. "He-hentikan."

Cekrek.

Naruto kembali tertawa melihat pipi Hinata yang menggembung. "Bakpao. Kau seperti bakpao."

Bibir Hinata mengerucut. "He-hentikan!"

"Baik... Baik..."

Cekrek.

Lavender Hinata membulat lagi saat Naruto mengambil foto bibirnya yang mengerucut.

Tanpa mempedulikan Hinata yang kesal, Naruto malah tertawa sendiri dengan ponsel silvernya. "Hinata lihat."

"Ti-tidak mau!"

"Ah... Jangan begitu." Ia menarik pinggang Hinata, sehingga mereka duduk merapat. Lengan Naruto juga melingkar di pinggang sebelah kiri Hinata. "Lihat... Hinata. Kau seperti 'bakpao'."

Hinata makin cemberut. Lavendernya membulat saat melihat foto dirinya yang menggembungkan pipinya.

"Hey!" Refleks Naruto menjauhkan ponselnya saat Hinata akan merebutnya.

"Berikan Naruto-kun! Aku harus menghapusnya."

"Tidak! Ini milik ku."

"Ta-tapi aku tidak mengizinkannya."

"Aku tidak perlu izin mu."

"Na-Naruto-kun kembalikan!"

"Tidak."

"Kembalikan."

"Tidak."

Hinata makin cemberut. Bibirnya menyeringai jahil. "Rasakan."

Naruto berkedip. Merasakan dingin di ujung hidung mancungnya. Tangannya terangkat menyentuh ujung hidungnya. Sapphirenya melotot melihat es krim strawberry mengotori ujung hidungnya. "Hinata... Beraninya kau... Kemari kau Hinata!"

Hinata menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. "Tidak mau."

"Hey! Hey! Jangan tutup wajah mu."

"Tidak mau."

"Aw..."

"E-eh. Naruto-kun kenapa?" Hinata menurunkan tangannya. Ia menatap khawatir Naruto yang memegang kepalanya.

"Kepala ku sakit..."

"A-apa benar?" Dengan wajah khawatir, Hinata menggeser duduknya. "Ma-mana yang sakit?"

"Sakit..."

"I-iya, mana yang sakit?"

Naruto menyeringai. "Ini yang sakit!"

Hinata berkedip. Pipi tembamnya terasa dingin, ia menyentuh pipinya. "Na-Naruto-kun!" Pekiknya saat menyadari bahwa pipinya dinodai es krim vanilla Naruto.

Naruto kembali tertawa. "Kita impas."

"Ma-mana bisa!"

Naruto berdiri, ia menarik lengan Hinata. "Ayo cuci muka."

...

Hinata masih memasang wajah cemberut saat keluar dari Ueno Park. Ia masih kesal dengan kejadian yang tadi, baru saja kekesalannya akan hilang. Sekarang Naruto malah mengajaknya pulang dengan alasan sudah sore, padahal masih pukul 3 sore. Ueno Park juga masih ramai.

Padahal ia masih ingin menikmati Ueno Park, masih banyak yang ingin Hinata lihat. Memang, setelah insiden es krim tadi, mereka sempat berkeliling. Namun baru setengah jalan Naruto sudah menyuruhnya pulang.

Naruto menghela nafas, saat keluar Ueno Park sampai saat ini mereka di dalam mobil, Hinata terus saja diam. Sapphire birunya melirik Hinata. "Kau marah?"

"Tidak."

"Masih ingin disini?"

"Tidak."

"Kau lapar?"

"Tidak."

Mana mungkin Hinata kembali lapar, mereka'kan sudah makan siang. 'Naruto no Baka!' Rutuknya.

Naruto makin pusing, saat Hinata meresponnya dengan kata-kata singkat yang ia ucapkan saat mereka bersepeda di Shimanami Kaido.

Naruto menstarter mobilnya dan itu membuat bibir Hinata mengerucut.

"Aku akan mengajak mu ke suatu tempat."

Hinata menoleh. "Kemana?"

"Nanti kau akan tahu." Sudut bibirnya membentuk senyum simpul saat Hinata meresponnya.

"Hu'um."

Sapphire Naruto melirik Hinata. "Kau masih marah?"

Hinata tersenyum. "Aku tidak marah."

"Good girl, Baby."

.

.

"Kenapa kesini?" Lavender Hinata berkedip melihat toko boneka besar dihadapannya.

"Tentu saja, kita mau membeli boneka."

Hinata menoleh. "Untuk siapa?"

Naruto menoleh. "Untuk Sasuke."

"Jadi Sasuke-san suka boneka? Dan ia akan ulang tahun?"

Naruto ingin tertawa, mungkin ide Hinata tidak buruk juga. Ia harus mencoba memberi kado untuk Sasuke. Boneka ayam bagus untuk si Teme, pikirnya.

Tak!

"Ugghh... Sakit."

"Tentu saja untuk mu."

"Huh?"

"Iya... Ini untuk mu, nanti jika kau rindu pada ku kau bisa memeluk bonekanya."

Blush.

Hinata merona.

"Ayo masuk." Ia menggandeng lengan Hinata.

...

"Mau yang mana?"

Hinata menggeleng dengan mata berbinar. "A-aku tidak tahu mau yang mana, bonekanya banyak sekali."

"Ya sudah pilih yang benar."

"Hu'um..." Hinata berjalan menuju rak disebelahnya. "Naruto-kun lihat..."

Naruto mendekat. "Astaga Hinata, kau mau beli boneka naga?"

Hinata tertawa. "Tidak." Ia mengambil boneka dari rak lalu menggoyang-goyangnya dihadapan Naruto. "Dia mirip Naruto-kun yang selalu marah."

"Apa kau bilang?"

Hinata berkedip, ia menaruh bonekanya kembali. "Iya... Aku mengatakan fakta."

Hinata kembali berjalan, dengan Naruto yang setia mengekorinya. Naruto menghela nafas, mereka sudah menghabiskan 20 menit untuk mencari boneka yang pas dengan Hinata. Tapi gadis berpipi tembam itu malah berkeliling kesana kemari dengan alasan ingin mencari boneka lucu.

"Naruto-kun lihat!"

Sapphire Naruto memutar, ini sudah kesekian kalinya Hinata memekik girang. "Iya, apa?"

"Yang ini juga mirip Naruto-kun."

"Hinata? Kau menyamakan ku dengan gajah?" Sapphirenya melotot menatap boneka gajah yang terlihat imut.

Bibir Hinata mengerucut. "Naruto-kun itukan suka sekali menindas ku."

"Iya... Aku'kan sudah berubah."

Hinata mengangguk. Lavendernya melirik ke kanan. "Naruto-kun?" Ia menarik lengan jaket Naruto.

"Hn?" Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya saat Hinata tertawa.

"Ini lebih mirip Naruto-kun..."

Sapphire Naruto kembali melotot. "Hinata? Kau..."

Hinata menoleh dengan mata berkedip lucu. "Naruto-kun'kan mirip rubah."

"Hinata..." Suara Naruto merendah.

Refleks Hinata menutup mulutnya, ia keceplosan!

"A-ano, e-eto_"

"Kau melanggar janji mu."

"Na-Naruto-kun a-ano_" Lavendernya melirik kanan kiri. Hinata memekik. "Aku mau yang itu!"

Naruto menoleh. "Yang mana?" Sepertinya mereka melupakan ketegangan yang tadi.

"Aku mau beruang coklat."

Naruto tersenyum melihat boneka beruang dengan syal yang melingkar dilehernya. Boneka itu berukuran seperti anak 5 tahun. "Iya, kita ambil yang itu." Ia mengambil boneka yang ada di rak atas.

Hinata memeluk boneka beruang yang di ambil Naruto. Ia tersenyum. "Arigatou."

Naruto mengangguk. "Setelah ini kita pulang, aku tidak mau kena masalah karena memulangkan mu terlalu sore."

"Hu'um."

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

A/N

Kencan yang kacau, ne? T_T. Asli saya kehabisan ide disini. Otak mendadak lengket, mungkin kebanyakan makan ketupat:'). Sorry ya kalau boring–,– sekali lagi saya ucapin minal aidzin walfaidzin:). Saya ngaku banyak salah sama kalian, ini masih lebaran, kan?

Apa jika fic ini agak panjang kalian nggak akan bosen? Oh ya, jangan bosen ya baca author note saya:'), maaf kalau ada yang kelewat balasan reviewnya ya*bungkuk-bungkuk* kalo banyak typo maklum :'D. Maaf kepanjangan:')...

And yang mau ngirim kue lebaran bisa PM saya, whatsApp, BBM, inbox, atau SMS, bahkan telepon#plak. Biar saya semangat lanjutin ficnya#plak XD

Untuk informasi, fanfic ini adalah ide murni dari otak saya. Tidak ada ide dari orang lain! Saya tekankan kembali!

Terima kasih sama yang udah review, fav, follow, and silent reader. Saatnya balas review.

Rico273: hahaha iya sembuh juga;) ini saya dah lanjut..

Intan Dewi Cahaya: makasih udah bilang saya baik, jadi malu~, kamu juga baik kok. Makasih langsung baca, nggak diabaikan:) iya nih ciee.. Iya nggak end dulu. Oke fighting!

dindra510: ini udah:))

SelMinho: senyam-senyum?:), hehehe. Iya Bakpao sama Kitsune akhirnya menyatu juga~ tunggu aja momentnya, tapi nggak janji bakal romantis^^v

Intan Margareta Ica269: oke Intan-chan;), nama asli? Ummmm siapa ya...?:v, oke saya kasih kata kunci, nama asli saya terdiri dari sembilan huruf, silahkan di tebak... Saya cewek:v, masa iya inget drama Korea? Iya saya tamatin kok. Fic yang itu? Nggak janji saya^^v, masih nyari ide. Makasih bantuannya, nanti kalau mau saya lanjutin saya hubungi kamu Intan-chan~ lagi-lagi bener:), iya sebagian dari sana

Ayam Hime: iya Nanas emang ditemuin Kitsune:v, ini udah pada tahu, nggak diceritain perkenalannya.

Echa Ocean: ini udah:) oke fighting! Hahaha iya jadian juga~

KrulcindyAkitsukii: iya jadian juga:'), hahaha

Taupik354: makasih udah baper dan nunggu kelanjutannya:))

anirahani: yes they are the sweetest couple:))

h3ndy: ini udah:)

antiy3629: iya jadian juga:) makasih... Iya konfliknya nggak berat kok. Sampai punya Boruto ama Himawari? Nggak janji^^v, yoshh ganbatte

gummy-chan: iya jadian juga:), makasih... Makasih juga udah nunggu, nggak janji bakal romantis^^v

jujumi chan: hahaha iya nih, baru sembuh aja udah mesum tuh Kitsune:v, nanti saya sabarkan Narunya:) makasih dah nunggu, yoshh semangat

h3ndy: ummm... Kayanya masih agak lama deh endnya, iya konfliknya nggak terlalu berat kok kaya anak ABG kaya umumnya kok,:), hahaha iya ini saya dah lanjut

tiaradr3w: makasih:))))

knisa7221: hai juga, makasih... Apa iya manis? Menurut saya mah garing:'), yoshh semangat, iya saya lanjutin kok

Neng275: ini udah:))

Rasyah Asyara: iya nemuin Shika:v, hahaha iya mereka jadian juga, saya juga mau catet tanggal hahaha:v oke semangat!

Anisaka Yuuna: kyyyaaa makasih:) iya saya lanjutin

luxcyfer: iya Naruto bikin kesepakatan licik:v. Iya mungkin pake Sasori. Nggak tahu fanfic ini sampai kapan, sampai lulus? Saya nggak janji^^v, thank you

Nico984: saya juga yang buat iri sama mereka berdua:')

DaracanHyuuga: iya akhirnya saya update~ hahaha iya jadian juga:v romantiskah? Saya kira nggak:'), saya juga nanti pajak jadian nggak diberi:( aminnn doain aja supaya langgeng. Ini saya dah lanjut.

OHimePanda: iya nih ara... Ara... Ini memang puncak moment NaruHinanya:), syukur deh kalo dapat feelnya. Iya Naruto emang nggak bisa nembak Hinata secara romantis. Makasih... Iya-iya di dunia nyata nembak emang ke gini:v, iya ini nggak end. Hahaha iya nih boleh juga idenya nanti diselipin:v tapi nggak janji^^v, aminnnnnnnn hahaha supaya cepet ada yang punya:'v, iya semoga kejadian dikehidupan kita:)) oke fighting!

Ari-Gates: makasih (y)

Rikudou Pein 007: ini udah;)

RaTiZa: makasih;)) iya akhirnya jadian juga Bakpao ama Kitsune, iya sama-sama. Makasih juga udah baca+review, oke fighting!

Bill Arr: hehehe. Emang kesepakatannya banyak nguntungin Naruto:), iya ini dah lanjut.

161200- chan: iya ni yeay! Update juga:'), hahaha iya juga, emang fanfic ini nggak tamat saat mereka jadian. Yosh ganbatte, makasih dan nunggu.

SerahLuDah: makasih;) ini saya dah lanjut

AtagoChan: hahaha iya masih TBC:'v, iya masih di lanjut konflik lain

Fvck: hehehe, iya akhirnya saya muncul juga:'), saya nggak janji up cepet^^v, semoga rasa rindunya terobati. Iya ini saya dah lanjut.

himechan tea: makasih:) saya juga suka senyam-senyum sendiri kalo baca fanfic:v, makasih dah nunggu

Cecep713: makasih:), iya Naruto emang murid durhaka ama guru—_– jangan di tiru ya:'D, muhun ku abdi bakal dilajeungkeun

Hamurajiisan: nggak tahu tuh, saya belum rencanain mau nikah dulu NaruHinanya apa langsung kuliah:)

borutouzumaki10: iya jadian juga:'), ceritanya emang nggak berakhir disini, makasih dan nunggu~

nawaha: makasih;), hahaha iya jadian juga saya juga ikut berbahagia.

nawaha: makasih dah nunggu;), iya minal aidzin juga

YMD: benarkah pemotongannya nggak tepat? Ya udah biar penasaran:), ini saya dah lanjut

Pengagumlavender: iya Naruto emang ngejelasin secara rinci, biar Hinata ngerti:) iya selamat

Guest: makasih:) apa benar manis? Menurut saya garing. Hahaha bisa aja masa iya sampai diabetes sama sampai meleleh, iya ini saya dah lanjut. Iya ini saya dah lanjut

avino: makasih:) apa benar manis? Menurut saya garing. Hahaha bisa aja masa iya sampai diabetes sama sampai meleleh, iya ini saya dah lanjut. Iya ini saya dah lanjut

Hina-Hime XD: iya akhirnya jadian juga;), semoga sabar nunggu lanjutannya. Pihak ketiga? Tunggu aja, ada apa nggak

Rael Si Tamvan: makasih dah nunggu, ini saya dah lanjut

armymey: makasih dah nunggu:), masalah lama sama nggaknya saya nggak janji^^v oke semangat!

nuy: iya akhirnya Kitsune ama Bakpao jadian juga:v

Yadi: ini udah;)

fendy . cayo: iya saya lanjut terus, makasih udah selalu baca:)

cyara-chan: hahaha iya saya lanjut juga:) dan kamu benar, akhirnya mereka jadian juga~ kebetulan saya nggak tahu:) wah? Sampai campur aduk perasaannya, padahal saya takut fic ini gagal. Sampai nangis:( terharu sayaaaa:) iya minal aidzin juga, cyara-san juga udah saya maafin kok. Oke ini udah semangaaaaaaatttt

Ntahlah: makasih:))) hahaha iya doain aja Naruto yang ambil ciuman pertamanya:v, makasih dah nunggu, oke semangat!

un: salam peluk cium juga:v, (sama jones karatan:( ) hehehe makasih apa lagi sampai baca kilat makasih dah nunggu

Tsukasa: hahaha iya UKS lebih mending dari pada gudang:v iya minal aidzin juga, saya maafin kok:v saya juga minta maaf:(

NATARA: Shion? Entar kalau dia mau saya bawa ke fic ini:v, sahabat Hinata ada kok, chapter depan muncul

Antianwar: makasih;) ini saya up

Antianwar: salam kenal juga:), baru baca ya? Nggak papa semoga nggak pusing ya sama fic aneh saya:v, wah langsung suka? Makasih;)).

setiawandimas1945: makasih;) ini saya up, berapa chapter? Ummm... Kira-kira kurang lebih 5 deh

Guest: makasih makasih;))) oke semangat!

pratiwipasaribu: makasih;) hahaha iya nggak papa baru review sama baru ngikutin juga. Iya silakan mau bilang sesuatu mah, wah? Masa iya, makasihhhhh;)))) hehehe mungkin nggak akan end sekarang-sekarang, sama saya juga newbie, lancang apanya? Malahan saya seneng lho:) saya suka lagi review yang panjang jadi jangan khawatir;), ini jelas kok

karina selin: iya jadian juga:), makasih... 'Menghangatkan' versi Naruto? Apa yaaaa? Ummmm itu.. Ayo tebak;), sama-sama, terimakasih kembali

megahinata: iya jadian juga;) Hinata cemburu? Entar saya pikirin dulu;) hehehe

magicstaar: thank you;) This I have updated

Its . Shiho: makasih banget! Iya jadian juga, Naruto nya juga sembuh;) dia bakal sembuh, kan ada Hinata hehehe;)

cyara-chan: terimakasih atas curhatan dan reviewnya yang panjang cyara-san:) saya terharu mendengar curhatannya, saya hargai cyara-san yang mau ngorbanin waktu buat review yang superrrrr panjang ini;) saya sangat suka. Bahkan saya nggak tahu kalau fic saya sampai muncul berminggu-minggu:'D makasih udah suka dan sampai rela buang-buang waktu buat nge cek fic ini setiap hari:) sampai kebawa mimpi juga wow?:v, mungkin bukan karma, karena cyara-san suka ngebayanginnya:) hahaha iya nggak papa kok panjang juga, saya juga suka. Sampai saya senyum-senyum sendiri baca review, ini. Dan review kalian semua:) iya saya maafin saya juga minta maaf selalu telat update, mungkin banyak kata-kata saya yang suka nyakitin*bungkuk-bungkuk* saya nggak terganggu dengan reviewnya*nyengir* *nangkapin bunga yang di tabur cyara-san* wasalamualaikum

mawarjingga: makasih:) selalu baca... Iya Naruto nya sembuh oke cobaannya nggak berat, supaya mawar-san nggak nangis:'v

Rael Naru-chan Dattebayou: iya ini saya dah lanjut:) makasih dah bilang saya kece:), hubungan? Nanti aja deh;)

salsak hime: emang kekuatan cinta luar biasa:) makasih juga udah baca+review

fendy: iya selamat hari raya juga, minal aidzin walfaidzin...:)

Irfan: iya boleh nanya kok;), ini fic memang buatan saya sendiri tidak ada unsur menjiplak sedikitpun, kalau boleh tahu, kenapa infan-san? Apa ada sesuatu? Kalau bisa mohon balas saya...

Reynaldi Namikaze kun: thank you;)

Reynaldi Namikaze kun: makasih dah ngingetin, fic saya emang banyak typo:)

Anisaka Yuuna: makasih;)) apa lagi sampai senyum-senyum sendiri. Ini lanjutannya... Makasih dah nunggu

Idha Anugrahaini: makasih;) semoga sabar nunggu lanjutannya, makasih dah nunggu.

Guest: iya masih di lanjut:) Naruto masih cool kok. Cuman di depan Hinata aja dia OOC, makasih:)) oke! Semangat!

hana chan: emang ceritanya masih ada konflik, cuman saya buat mereka jadian dulu;) makasihh

Guest: iya masih bersambung;)

anonim: yosh ini udah;)

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan... 👋

Mind to RnR?

Arigatou minna-san.

~Peluk cium RiuDarkBlue~

.

.

.

30 Juni 2017


	17. Chapter 17

"Naruto-kun mau masuk dulu?" Hinata menatap dari luar mobil dengan tangan memeluk boneka beruang, karena ia sudah berada di luar. Ya, Naruto sudah mengantarnya pulang.

Naruto menggeleng, ia tersenyum. "Tidak, aku langsung pulang saja."

"Makan malam disini saja."

"Ini masih pukul 5 sore Hinata." Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Jangan-jangan kau masih ingin bersama ku?"

"Si-siapa bilang." Wajahnya merona. "Sa-sana Naruto-kun pulang."

"Iya... Iy_"

"Dia belum boleh pulang."

Deg!

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Love Is Feeling © RiuDarkBlue

Warning: AU, OOC (cool Naruto), typo sana-sini, asem, garing, maaf jika ide pasaran, alur kecepetan, yang nggak suka harap tekan back. Saya tekankan kembali! Bahwa ini adalah inspirasi saya! Nggak ngejiplak siapapun kecuali karakternya!

"Percakapan."

'Bicara dalam hati.'

Naruto Namikaze x Hinata Hyuuga

DLDR

.

.

.

Hinata dan Naruto menoleh.

"To-Tou-san...?"

"Hn?"

Bagaimana Hinata bisa lupa, jika Hiashi hari minggu ada di rumah. Hiashi tadi pagi memang tidak pulang karena lembur, mungkin baru pulang menjelang tengah hari. Hinata takut, jujur saja. Ia takut dimarahi. Meski sudah izin pada Neji, tapi bagaimana dengan Hiashi?

Ayahnya itu keras dan overprotectif.

"To-Tou-san kapan pulang?"

Hiashi yang berdiri di depan pintu dengan tangan bersidekap di depan dada menghampiri Hinata. Ia tersenyum. Ia tahu Hinata takut. "Tengah hari tadi, Tou-san pulang."

Hinata mengangguk.

Naruto? Jangan di tanya, ia juga agak gugup sekarang. Hiashi Hyuuga ternyata punya wajah yang berkali-kali lipat lebih menyeramkan dibandingkan dengan Ibiki.

Sedikit terburu-buru, Naruto keluar dari mobil.

"Konnichiwa." Sapanya setelah keluar dari mobil dengan badan yang membungkuk.

Hiashi mengalihkan padangannya pada pemuda yang membungkuk dihadapannya. Ia menatap datar Naruto. Pandangannya beralih kepada putrinya yang menunduk. "Hinata, masuk. Mandilah dulu."

Hinata mengangguk. Ia menoleh ke arah Naruto. Bibirnya melempar senyum dan tentunya Naruto juga membalasnya disertai kepala yang mengangguk mengisyaratkan bahwa ia mengizinkan kekasihnya masuk.

"Kau juga harus masuk."

Deg!

Hinata berbalik, baru saja ia melangkah dengan hati yang tenang karena ia sangka Naruto sudah dibebaskan Hiashi dari 'sidang' yang mungkin akan menegangkan. Namun, harapannya pupus setelah mendengar Hiashi melarang kekasihnya pulang.

Naruto mengangguk. "Hai."

...

"Jadi kau siapanya Hinata?"

Pandangan Naruto beralih, dari menatap cangkir di meja menjadi menatap lavender Hiashi. Ia tersenyum ramah. "Saya temannya."

Neji berdecih, apa ia tidak salah dengar? Bukankah tadi pagi Rubah Pirang ini mengatakan calon suaminya?

"Keh, benarkah?"

Naruto tersenyum pada Neji. "Tentu, Neji-san."

Neji-san?!

What the hell

Bahkan nada bicaranya sangat-sangat sopan.

Hiashi menghela nafas, nampaknya pemuda dihadapannya orang yang baik. Tidak seperti yang putra sulungnya katakan saat ia pulang. Hiashi juga penasaran dan agak marah mendengar bahwa Hinata, putri kesayangannya di bawa jalan-jalan oleh orang yang tak ia kenal apa lagi ia seorang pemuda.

"Siapa nama mu nak?"

"Naruto Namikaze."

Neji berdecih, sepertinya pemuda dihadapannya sangat bangga dengan namanya.

"Namikaze? Kau anak Minato."

Naruto mengangguk. "Hai, Hiashi-san kenal Tou-san?"

"Tentu. Dia teman lama ku. Bagaimana kabarnya."

Naruto menyeringai ke arah Neji. Ia menatap remeh. Dan Neji mengartikan tatapan itu dengan kata aku-menang-banyak-dari-mu-kakak-ipar.

Sedangkan Neji membalasnya dengar artian ku-bunuh-kau-Rubah.

"Tou-san baik-baik saja."

Ekspresi Hiashi berubah menjadi santai. "Tak ku sangka kau anaknya. Bisnisnya lancar?"

"Hai, bisnis Tou-san lancar."

Neji berdecih, entah kenapa Ayahnya mendadak melunak oleh tingkah sopan yang Naruto buat-buat, jelas saja itu di buat-buat karena Neji sudah tahu bagaimana perangai Naruto beberapa jam yang lalu. Tsch, yang lebih menyebalkan lagi. Hiashi kenal Minato yang notabene Ayah dari Rubah Pirang dihadapannya.

'Apa dia punya kepribadian ganda?' Batin Neji dengan lavender yang siap menelan Naruto.

"Teman lama?"

Hiashi mengangguk. "Dia teman lama ku. 3 tahun lalu aku bertemu dengannya."

"Tou-san, dia itu tid_"

Hiashi menoleh. "Neji, lebih baik kau selesaikan tugas Tou-san, ambil dokumennya di ruang kerja."

Naruto menyeringai.

Neji menghela nafas, ia ingin membantah namun rasanya tidak mungkin. Sebelum beranjak dari duduknya ia menyempatkan memberikan tatapan membunuhnya pada Naruto. "Hai Tou-san."

Naruto tersenyum. "Pasti Tou-san akan senang jika Hiashi-san menanyakan kabarnya."

Hiashi mengangguk. "Sudah lama aku tidak bertemu dengannya." Ia mengambil cangkir teh di meja.

Naruto tersenyum, saat Hiashi menyuruhnya meminum teh dengan gerakkan tangan.

"Jadi kau teman sekelasnya putri ku?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Hai, saya temannya."

"Apa di sekolah suka ada yang mengganggunya?"

"Tentu." Akulah yang selalu mengganggunya. "Tidak ada Hiashi-san."

"Jangan terlalu formal, panggil saja Ji-san."

Naruto mengangguk. "Hai Ji-san."

"Aku mengizinkan mu dekat dengan putri ku."

Sapphire Naruto membulat.

"Ya, aku mengizinkan mu. Jagalah dia aku percaya padamu, sepertinya kau bisa membahagiakannya. Aku tahu hubungan kalin bukan sekedar teman."

Naruto hampir saja tak bernafas mendengar perkataan Hiashi. Tanpa ragu ia mengangguk. "Hai arigatou Hiashi Ji-san. Saya berjanji akan menjaganya."

Untuk pertama kalinya, Hiashi tersenyum karena orang asing.

...

Hinata terus saja mondar-mandir dikamarnya, ia masih mengenakan bajunya saat kencan dengan Naruto tangannya juga masih memeluk boneka beruangnya.

Ia gigit bibir bawahnya. Hinata takut, sangat takut jika Naruto diapa-apakan oleh Hiashi. Apa lagi tadi ia tidak izin dulu.

Jangan lupakan Neji, pasti Kakaknya itu akan mengompori.

Hinata menghela nafas, ia melirik ke arah ponsel di tangan kirinya, berharap Naruto akan menghubunginya, membawa berita baik bahwa Naruto terbebas.

Namun nihil!

Tidak ada pesan ataupun telepon.

Hinata menggigit kuku jempolnya, kebiasaannya saat gugup.

Drrrttt... Drrrttt...

Dengan semangat, Hinata melihat ponselnya. Ia tersenyum. "Naruto-kun."

From: Naruto-kun.

To: Me.

Aku sudah di mobil, jangan khawatir, Ayah mu orang yang baik.

'Baik?'

From: Me.

To: Naruto-kun.

Yokatta... Hati-hati di jalan. Jangan ngebut...

Send

.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak mau!"

Bletak.

"Aw... Apa-apaan kau Forhead?!"

Emerald Sakura menajam. "Kau yang apa-apaan?! Pagi-pagi sudah teriak-teriak!"

Tanpa mempedulikan Sakura, Ino mengusap wajahnya kasar. "Semua ini gara-gara papan pengumuman!"

"Hah?"

Semua berwajah kaget.

Ino mengangguk. "Kalian tidak tahu?"

Hinata, Sakura, dan Tenten menggeleng.

"Ulangan fisika besok! Dasar si Botak! Dia melakukan pengumuman mendadak!"

"Apa?!" Secara dramatis Tenten dan Sakura juga hampir menangis.

Hinata memang kaget, tapi ia lebih bisa mengontrol ekspresinya. "Me-mendadak?"

"Iya, Hinata-chan. Aku juga tidak tahu apa maksudnya. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat aku frustasi." Keluh Ino.

"Bagaimana bisa? Aishhh si Botak itu selalu saja cari masalah." Tangan Sakura mengepal dengan mata melotot.

"Aku bahkan belum belajar."

Hinata menghela nafas. "Kita semua belum belajar Tenten-chan..."

Wajah Ino tiba-tiba menjadi horor. "Jika nilai kita jelek, akan di suruh mengepel koridor lantai dua. Aku tidak mauuu..."

"Belum lagi 20 soal essay!"

"Bagaimana ini?!"

Hinata kembali menghela nafas. "Mana KKM-nya tinggi."

"Hinata-chan benar." Tenten makin kuat menjambak rambutnya.

"Aku punya ide!"

"Apa?!" Semua menatap wajah Ino.

"Jangan sekolah saja besok."

Bletak.

"Forhead, apa-apaan kau?!"

"Resikonya lebih parah."

"Ino-chan?" Ino menoleh ke arah Tenten. "Kau tidak ingat apa yang terjadi pada Lee saat bulan lalu?"

Ino terdiam. Ia sedang memikirkan apa yang terjadi pada Lee bulan lalu. "Apa saat tidak ulangan fisika?" Tenten mengangguk.

Bulan lalu...

Bulan lalu...

Bul_

"Aku tidak mau!" Pekiknya setelah ingat.

"Makanya Ino-chan..." Hinata berusaha menahan tawanya.

Ino cemberut.

"Dasar Pig! Kau mau memangnya mengerjakan soal lima kali lipat. Yang artinya 15 soal menjadi 55 soal?"

"No! Way!"

"Aku harus belajar sekarang!" Tenten mengepalkan tangannya meninju udara.

"Aku juga!"

"Aku juga!"

Hinata tersenyum. "Ba-baiklah, aku juga."

"Hinata-chan?"

Hinata menoleh pada Sakura. "Ya?"

"Ku kira Hinata-chan akan dapat bantuan."

"Bantuan apa Sakura-chan?"

"Naruto-san'kan jenius, Hinata-chan bisa minta diajarkan."

Wajah Hinata tiba-tiba cemberut. "Mu-mustahil."

"Lho, kenapa?"

"Dia pelit Ino-chan."

"Hah?!"

Hinata menangguk. Ingatannya berputar, saat ia meminta Naruto mengajarkannya matematika, tapi Naruto malah menyentil dahinya.

"Yah... Apa boleh buat... Kita harus berjuang. Agar si Botak tidak marah!"

"Hinata?"

Refleks keempat gadis berbeda warna rambut menoleh ke arah pintu.

"Sa-Sasori-senpai?"

Ino yang berada di sebelah Hinata menyikut lengannya. "Hinata-chan?" Hinata menoleh. "Senpai imut mencari mu, mau apa?"

"Mu-mungkin urusan club."

"Sana temui."

"Hai." Hinata beranjak dari duduknya.

Tenten menghela nafas, tangannya menopang dagu. "Senangnya jadi Hinata-chan... Sudah kekasihnya tampan, di cari Senpai imut pula, jangan lupakan Nii-sannya yang mempesona."

Sakura mengangguk. "Hinata-chan memang beruntung."

Brak.

Ino menggebrak meja dengan tangannya. "Daripada mengeluh! Lebih baik kita belajar untuk besok!"

"Setuju!" Sakura mengepalkan tangannya.

"Tunggu!"

"Apa lagi Tenten-chan?" Aquamarine Ino menatap malas Tenten.

"Kita'kan tidak bawa buku fisika. Pelajaran fisikakan hanya besok saja."

"Astaga! Aku lupa!" Sakura mengusap wajah kasar.

"Semoga kami baik-baik saja besok."

...

Sasori tersenyum ke arah Hinata yang berjalan mendekat, tangannya melambai. Mengisyaratkan Kouhainya untuk mendekat kearahnya yang bersandar di pintu kelas.

"A-ada apa Senpai?"

Sasori tersenyum. "Bisa membantu ku lagi?"

Hinata mengangguk. "Bantu apa Senpai?"

"Begini... Besok pulang sekolah luang?"

Hinata berkedip, ia sedang berpikir apa besok ia memiliki waktu luang atau tidak. Tak lama kemudian kepalanya mengangguk. "A-aku luang. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Besok ruang Club Bahasa Inggris akan dibereskan. Bisa bantu?"

Pipi Hinata menggembung. "Senpai. Kenapa harus tanya waktu luang segala? A-aku kira ada apa." Ia tersenyum. "Tentu aku akan bantu."

Sasori tersenyum lebar, memang menggoda Hinata itu menyenangkan. "Aku kira kau sibuk. Jadi ku tanya waktu luang."

"Ma-mana mungkin aku sibuk."

Tangan Sasori terangkat, ia mengusap kepala Hinata. "Oke, aku ke kelas dulu."

Lavender Hinata membulat, ia takut Naruto melihatnya dan salah paham. "A-ah i-iya Senpai."

Tangannya berpindah menepuk bahu si gadis. "Bye..."

"J-jaa ne..."

Kepala Hinata masih saja menoleh kanan-kiri takut Naruto muncul tiba-tiba dan melayangkan bogem mentah pada Senpainya. Ia menghembuskan nafas lega. "A-aman..."

.

.

Bark!

"Hot news boys!" Nafas Kiba terengah-engah setelah berteriak dan membuka pintu sembarangan.

Sai tersenyum aneh. "Apa? Akamaru meninggal?"

Kiba melotot. Ia berjalan ke arah Sai dengan kaki yang dihentakkan. "Sialan kau Zombie!"

"Apa? Aku benar ya?"

"Bukan itu! Akamaru ku baik-baik saja."

Sai mengangguk-nganggukkan kepalanya.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari komik digenggamannya. Ia tersenyum miring menatap Kiba. "Jangan-jangan gigi tari mu lepas."

"Kitsune! Sialan kau! Gigi masih ada dan akan selalu ada. Lihat!" Kiba menyengir guna menunjukan giginya.

Sai menghela nafas. "Jika lepaspun tak masalah."

"Kalau begitu kau tidak dapat diskon makanan anjing di supermarket?" Sasuke melepaskan headphonenya. Dan menatap Kiba dengan mata onyxnya yang tajam.

"Sasuke! Urusai!"

Shikamaru menguap. Ia mendudukkan diri di bangku panjang atap sekolah. "Atau? Kalung Akamaru hilang?"

"Astaga!" Kiba mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Siapa bilang X5 jenius, ya.. Kecuali dirinya. "Kemana otak jenius kalian?!"

"Otak kami ada."

"Lalu?! Kenapa kalian membahas Akamaru?! Bukan itu yang mau kubicarakan!"

Naruto menatap datar Kiba. "Itu salah mu. Datang-datang teriak. Dan berkata bahwa ada hot news. Bukannya menjelaskan kau malah bertingkah aneh." Semua menggangguk menyetujui perkataan Naruto. Minus Kiba yang sedang menahan kekesalannya.

Dalam hati Kiba mengumpat. Bagaimana ia bisa bertahan selama 10 tahun dengan orang-orang yang berlidah beracun, wajah datar, dingin, dan punya senyum aneh?!

Oh My God!

Demi apapun! Kiba ingin sekali membenturkan kepala si pirang pada tembok atap sekolah. Aneh?! Aneh katanya? Merekanya saja yang tidak bertanya. Malah langsung sembur.

Kiba menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Dengar." Semua mata menatapnya. "Besok ulangan fisika mendadak! Aku baru melihatnya di papan pengumuman!"

Hening.

"Oh... Itu."

5 Detik!

Butuh 5 detik Kiba menanti jawaban itu, dari lidah beracun keempat sahabatnya.

Seakan-akan perkataan Kiba hanya angin lalu, Naruto kembali membaca komik. Shikamaru memejamkan mata sambil duduk. Sasuke memainkan game di iPodnya. Sai kembali menggambar. Kiba melongo melihat adegan semua itu.

"A-astaga! Kalian tidak syok?"

Sai menoleh. "Untuk apa kami syok?"

"Semua orang kelas 2-1 frustasi."

"Untuk apa aku frustasi lebih baik aku melukis."

"Lebih baik baca komik."–Naruto.

"Bermain game lebih enak." –Sasuke.

"Tidur lebih baik." –Shikamaru.

"Terserah kalian." Kiba melengos. Ia mendekat ke arah Naruto yang bersandar pada pagar atap sekolah.

"Bukankah itu Sasori Akasuna?"

Mendengar nama Sasori, Naruto berbalik menghadap pagar. Ia menatap parkiran Konoha Gakuen, disana. Motor sport warna merah menarik perhatiannya. Tepatnya orang yang mengendarainya. "Kau kenal dia?"

"Tidak."

"Saat ku tanya kau kenal dia apa tidak, kau malah diam."

Kiba menoleh. "Kapan?"

"Di kantin."

Mulut Kiba membulat. Tangannya mengelus dagu. "Aku tidak kenal tapi aku tahu siapa dia."

Naruto berdecak. "Siapa dia?"

"Akasuna Sasori, Kelas 3-4, Ketua Club Bahasa Inggris, tinggal dekat rumah ku, dan gosip baru-baru ini. Dia suka menaruh bunga di loker seseorang."

Loker seseorang?

'Sialan! Pasti Hinata. "

Bletak!

Kiba menoleh, ia menatap garang Naruto. "Apa-apaan kau?!"

"Kau yang apa-apaan? Kau bilang tidak kenal, tapi kata mu kalian bertetangga?"

"A-apa? Kapan kau bertanya aku kenal Sasori atau tidak?"

Naruto berbalik. "Sudahlah. Kau memang tak punya otak."

Blam!

Pintu di tutup kasar.

"Sialan kau Kitsune!"

.

.

Hinata menghela nafas, ia menengok kanan-kiri, mencari Naruto yang menyuruhnya kesini. Taman belakang sekolah tepatnya. Ia menyamankan posisi duduknya pada pohon sakura yang kini disandarinya.

Taman belakang sekolah memang cukup sepi, karena tempatnya agak jauh jadi memungkinkan tempat ini jarang didatangi.

"Naruto-kun selalu saja terlambat..." Dengan bibir yang mengerucut, Hinata membuka kotak bekalnya.

"Lama menunggu?"

Hinata mendongak, ia menatap Naruto yang berdiri didepannya. Bibirnya mengerucut. "Lama sekali."

Naruto tersenyum tipis. Ia mendudukan dirinya di samping kekasihnya. "Baru ku tinggal 5 menit saja kau sudah rindu."

"Si-siapa yang rindu?" Untuk menghilangkan rasa gugupnya Hinata menyuapkan nasi.

"Hey! Hey! Kau mendahului ku makan." Naruto merebut sendok Hinata, dan tanpa aba-aba ia menyuapkan nasinya.

"Na-Naruto-kun, ini milik ku."

"Hey! Sejak kapan kau jadi pelit?"

"Sejak Naruto-kun jadi kekasih ku." Hinata membelakangi Naruto.

"Hah? Kapan aku pelit?" Naruto membuka tutup kaleng minuman sodanya.

Tanpa membalikkan tubuhnya, Hinata menjawab. "Naruto-kun itu pelit. Sangat pelit."

"Jangan aneh-aneh." Ia menempelkan susu kotak strawberry di pipi Hinata.

Hinata berbalik, ia mengambil susu kotak dipipinya. "Arigatou."

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Jadi, sejak kapan aku pelit? Jika aku pelit, aku tidak akan membelikan mu boneka, susu kotak, mengajak mu jalan, mentraktir mu. Aku pelit bagian mananya?" Sapphire Naruto menatap tajam lavender Hinata.

"I-itu..." Lavender Hinata memandang polos Naruto. "Saat aku meminta Naruto-kun mengajari ku matematika, Naruto-kun malah menyentil dahi ku."

Naruto mengangguk. Tak lama kemudian ia mengendikkan bahunya. "Aku malas belajar."

"Ta-tapi yang belajarkan aku."

"Tapi aku yang mengajari."

"Aku'kan hanya minta diajarkan so-soal yang sulit, bukan semuanya."

"Nanti kau akan minta diajari semuanya, kau'kan tidak pintar pelajaran itu."

Hinata cemberut, berdebat dengan Naruto memang menyebalkan. Jadi kekasihnya itu bukan pelit, Naruto hanya malas.

"Ja-jadi... Kesimpulannya Naruto-kun malas?"

"Itu kau tahu." Naruto melirik ke arah kotak bekal Hinata. "Aku lapar."

Hinata menyodorkan kotak bekalnya. "Ini."

Naruto menggeleng, dan itu membuat alis Hinata mengernyit. "Ka-katanya lapar."

"Aku tidak bisa makan sendiri."

"Huh?"

"Lihat! Tangan ku penuh." Naruto mengangkat kedua tangannya, dimana terdapat satu kaleng minuman soda di tangan kirinya, dan entah sejak kapan susu strawberry Hinata juga ada digenggaman tangan Naruto.

"Kan bisa di simpan dulu."

Naruto menggeleng. "Tidak bisa."

Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Tadi pagi saat ku tawari ingin ku buatkan bekal, Naruto-kun menolaknya."

"Berat, aku malas bawa."

"Kan aku yang bawa."

"Lagi pula makan berdua lebih romantis."

Blush.

Hinata merona.

"A-apa sih?" Ia menyuapkan nasinya ke mulut Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum. "Anak pintar." Ia mencubit pipi tembam Hinata.

...

"Hinata?" Panggil Naruto setelah mereka menyelesikan makan siangnya.

"Ya?"

Naruto menoleh. Mereka bertatapan. "Kau tahu besok ada ulangan fisika mendadak?"

Lavender Hinata berbinar. "Na-Naruto-kun mau mengajari ku?"

Tak!

Hinata cemberut, selalu saja sentilan yang Hinata dapat saat ia menanyakan tentang hal itu.

"Sa-sakit..."

Naruto menggeleng. "Aku'kan sudah bilang malas."

'Malas belajar juga nilai Naruto-kun selalu bagus.'

"La-lalu apa?"

"Kita buat taruhan. Bagaimana?"

Lavender Hinata membulat. "A-apa?" Jelas sekali ekspresi kaget terpancar di wajah Hinata.

Naruto mengangguk.

"Ta-tapi waktunya hanya satu hari lagi, dan lagi... A-aku tidak terlalu pintar fisika."

"Oke... Oke... Kau hanya pintar menggembungkan pipi mu saja." Naruto tertawa pelan.

"Si-siapa bilang?"

"Ah, ya. Satu lagi, kau juga hanya bisa mengerucutkan bibir." Naruto kembali tertawa.

Kesal, Hinata sangat kesal. Pipinya tambah menggembung, enak saja Naruto mengatainya hanya bisa menggembungkan pipi dan mengerucutkan bibir, ia juga bisa bahasa Inggris, dan pelajaran lainnya. Ia akui, Hinata memang lemah pelajaran yang melibatkan hitung-menghitung.

"Jangan-jangan kau takut kalah?"

Merasa direndahkan, Hinata menajamkan tatapannya. Hal pertama kali yang baru Naruto lihat.

Naruto tersenyum. Bukannya takut ia malah ingin tertawa.

"A-aku tidak takut."

Sebelah alis Naruto terangkat. "Benarkah?"

Hinata mengangguk mantap. "Tentu, aku tidak takut. Aku terima tantangannya."

Skakmat!

'Ah, i got you Baby.'

"Jadi, kau bebar-benar menerimanya?" Wajah si pirang nampak tidak yakin.

"Iya, aku yakin."

"Baiklah... Karena kau setuju, kita buat kesepakatan lebih tepatnya syarat.."

"Sya-syarat?" Lavender Hinata membulat.

Naruto menangguk.

"Kita sudah punya enam kesepakatan Naruto-kun. Da-dan hampir semuanya menguntungkan Naruto-kun."

Naruto meminum kembali soda digenggamannya. "Benarkah?" Hinata mengangguk. "Aku kira kau akan dapat memenangkan kesempatan itu."

"Memangnya kesepakatannya seperti apa?"

"Orang yang kalah akan mengabulkan tiga permintaan orang yang menang. Bagaimana menarik bukan. Orang yang menang harus punya nilai lebih besar.?"

Hinata terdiam. Ia sedang memikirkan tentang kesepakatan atau syarat yang Naruto sebutkan tadi. Memang kedengaran cukup menggiurkan, ia bisa meminta tiga permintaan pada kekasihnya, salah satunya minta diajarkan matematika, pelajaran yang paling Hinata benci.

Tapi... Apa bisa Hinata melawan Naruto? Kekasihnya itukan bisa di bilang pintar dalam semua pelajaran, berarti peluang Naruto menang lebih besar. Hinata kembali mengerucutkan bibirnya. Bagaimana, bagaimana jika Naruto-kun meminta yang aneh-aneh?, pikirnya.

"Hinata?" Naruto melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Hinata.

Hinata berkedip. "Y-ya?"

"Bagaimana, mau tidak?"

"U-um..." Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Pe-permintaannya boleh di beri tahu sekarang?"

"Silahkan, tapi permintaan ku nanti saat siapa yang menang."

Pipi Hinata menggembung. "Ba-baik. Aku menerimanya."

"Oke." Naruto menjulurkan tangannya, mengisyaratkan Hinata untuk menjabatnya.

"Deal!" Sahut mereka.

Grep!

"Na-Naruto-kun, a-apa yang kau lakukan?"

Naruto tak bergeming, ia malah semakin erat memeluk Hinata. Ya, tadi Naruto menariknya ke dalam pelukannya. Ia malah menyamankan posisi kepala pirangnya dihelaian indigo Hinata.

"Na-Naruto-kun, nanti ada yang lihat."

"Tadi pagi kau bertemu dengan Sasori, kan?" Naruto melihatnya, setelah turun dari atap sekolah ia memang berniat ke toilet, dan toilet itu melewati kelas 2-1 kelasnya. Ia melihatnya, Sasori yang mengelus rambut Hinata dan bahunya. Ingin sekali Naruto menghampiri Senpai merahnya, tapi panggilan alam menahannya. Tidak lucukan jika di tengah perkelahian Naruto kencing di celana?

"I-iya aku bertemu dengan Sasori-senpai."

Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya, untung saja taman belakang sekolah sepi, jika tidak pasti kalian sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi. "Kenapa tidak memberi tahu ku, jika akan bertemu Sasori?"

"I-itu, Sasori-senpai mendadak menemui ku."

Naruto mengangguk. "Dan kenapa tidak bilang pada ku jika habis bertemu Sasori?"

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Ma-maaf aku lupa..."

Bisa Hinata dengar, Naruto menghela nafas. "Iya, aku maafkan lain kali jangan begini lagi."

"I-iya. Jadi bisa Naruto-kun lepaskan?"

"Tidak."

"Kan Naruto-kun sudah tahu kebenarannya."

"Aku mau menghapus 'bekasnya' dia menyentuh mu di bahu dan di kepala, kan?"

Pipi Hinata menggembung. 'Sikap posesif Naruto-kun kambuh.'

"I-iya... Hanya mengusap saja."

"Apa? Itu tidak boleh." Naruto mengusap kepala Hinata dengan tangan kirinya, sedangkan kepalanya menopangkan dagu di bahu Hinata.

"Naruto-kun na-nanti ada yang lihat."

"Tidak akan disini sepi. Jika mau yang lebih juga tak masalah."

"Na-Naruto-kun!"

"A-aw... Sakit Hinata." Ia meringis saat menerima cubitan Hinata. Sapphire Naruto terpejam. "Entah kenapa kau seperti akan jauh dari ku."

Hinata tertawa. "Kemana? Naruto-kun jangan bercanda. Aku disini dipelukkan Naruto-kun, dan tak akan kemana-mana."

"Janji, kau tidak boleh pergi."

"I-iya."

"Biarkan 5 menit seperti ini."

Hinata mengangguk.

.

.

Bel istirahat sudah berbunyi 15 menit yang lalu. Biasanya jika sudah 15 menit penghuni kelas 2-1 akan belajar, tapi karena yang mengajar adalah Kakashi Hatake, pasti ia akan terlambat. Sudah pasti kesempatan ini akan dijadiakan ajang gosip kelas. Tidak hanya bergosip bahkan ada yang kejar-kejaran ataupun membolos.

"Ku dengar akan ada murid baru."

"Hah? Kata siapa?"

"Entahlah, aku baru mendengarnya. Ku harap jangan masuk kelas kita."

Orang yang satunya mengangguk." Aku juga berharap begitu."

"Na-Naruto-kun?" Hinata mengguncang pelan bahu Naruto, karena si pirang sedang tidur dengan tangan sebagai bantal.

"Hn?"

"A-akan ada murid baru, Naruto-kun tahu?"

Naruto berdecak. "Mana ku tahu Hinata... Biarkan aku tidur."

Hinata menggembungkan pipinya. Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela. 'Perasaan ku, kenapa serasa gelisah?'

Ceklek.

Kenop pintu yang di putar mengalihkan perhatian semua murid.

"Konnichiwa." Sapa Kakashi setelah sampai di depan kelas.

"Konnichiwa Sensei."

Kakashi menatap semua muridnya, ia menghela nafas. Melihat beberapa dari muridnya ada yang tertidur. "Hinata?"

"H-hai Sensei."

"Bisa bangunkan Naruto? Ini juga berlaku bagi semua murid yang ada orang tidur disebelahnya, bangunkan mereka."

"Hai, Sensei."

"Na-Naruto-kun, bangun."

"Hem... Ada apa lagi Hinata?"

"Kakashi-sensei sudah tiba."

"Hm..."

"Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru."

Kelas seketika menjadi ribut.

"Apa?! Siapa Sensei?" Lee dengan hebohnya berdiri.

"Tenang dulu, nanti Sensei panggilkan. Sensei harap kalian bersikap baik padanya."

"Hai Sensei."

"Ya, Kiba?" Kakashi menatap Kiba yang mengacungkan tangannya.

"Kenapa datangnya siang?"

"Begini... Ia baru pindah dari luar negeri, dan entah kenapa istirahat tadi dia daftar kesini. Silahkan masuk."

Ceklek

Semua mata tertuju pada seseorang yang berjalan di depan kelas.

"Naruto-kun bangun."

"Hm... Aku bangun." Naruto mengucek-ngucek matanya.

"Hallo minna-san." Ia membungkuk. "Watashi wa Shion Miku, yorishiku onegaimasu."

Deg!

Badan Naruto menegak, ia memandang gadis di depan kelas dengan tatapan horor. Tangannya bergetar, ia menggenggam erat tangan Hinata yang berada dipahanya.

"Naruto-kun kenapa?" Hinata merasakan tangannya di genggam Naruto dengan telapak tangan yang basah karena keringat dan gemetar.

Shion mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru kelas. Pandangannya terpaku ke bangku empat dekat jendela. Disana mantan kekasihnya duduk. Ia melirik ke arah kiri dimana terdapat seorang gadis tengah duduk nyaman disana. Alisnya mengernyit. 'Tidak mungkin itu kekasih Naruto-kun, di kelas inikan memang duduk berpasangan.'

"Nah, Shion duduk disana di samping Shino. Angkat tangan mu Shino."

"Hai Sensei."

Shion mengangguk. Ia berjalan ke samping bangku Naruto. Karena memang itu bangku terletak disana. Ia tersenyum ke arah Naruto, namun si pemuda hanya menatap datar ke depan dengan tangan–yang tak luput dari penglihatan Shion–menggenggam tangan gadis disampingnya.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

A/N

Konnichiwa: selamat siang atau selamat sore

Gaje? Ya? Maaf... Pendek? Saya tahu— _–, Shion nongol? Mau apa dia? Takutnya... Maunya update malam minggu eh bisanya hari malam senin*nyengir* nah pada mau Shion ada, kan? Serem... Oh ya, pemuja paha Ueno Park itu apa?

Oh, ya.. Ini kejutannya:v, terkejut nggak? Sengaja sampai part ini:) sisanya chapter depan:)) maaf banyak typo ngetik langsung publish.

Oke makasih sama yang udah review, fav, follow, and silent reader, mau dipanjangin lagi? Ayo review :'D

Saatnya balas review:

knisa7221: makasih:)) iya Naruto emang ketemu Neji, oke semangat!

Aruto-kun: iya NaruHina emang yang terbaik:)

Rasyah Asyara: iya nih kencan;), romantis? Saya kira kacau:v, iya Sasori PHO:v, ada kemungkinan fanfic ini masih lama, soalnya ada konflik baru.

ryanromdlon: iya Naruto emang ketemu Hiashi;v, tahunya diizinin tuh...

Rico273: yoshhh too:)

subkay: hahaha bisa aja:)

h3ndy: pertanyaan yang bagus:). Kita liat aja nanti

RaTiZa: hahahaha ngakak saya:v berlebihan banget bapernya, makasih bilang saya kece;).. Makasih udah nunggu buat kalian semua:) hahaha hati-hati jantungan atuh;v sampai baper tingkat dewa lagi:v

gummy-chan: iya Naruto butuh 'kehangatan':v, kalo milih boneka rubah kasian Hinata:'v, oke saya lanjut

Ayam Hime: iya akhirnya update, saya juga terharu:'), maafkan saya karena saya updatenya telat, sampai bolak-balik tiap hari lagi:'), dan sampai ngedumel:'v

dindra510: iya akhirnya up juga:), ini saya dah lanjut

Nico984: apa benar kencannya wow?:)

hikari21p: makasih:) aminnn semoga konfliknya nggak berat

PenaTanpaTinta: iya akhirnya update juga:) ini udah..

tiaradr3w: makasih dah nunggu:) ini udah

Pinokiopinokio323: sekarang update lagi:'v

jujumi chan: saya juga kepengen ke mereka:'v, oke semangat!

Echa Ocean: hahaha kepanjangan nggak janji saya^^v

Ari-Gates: hahaha kepengennya juga ini pengalaman saya:'v,

firdaus minato: saya juga suka Naruto yang cool:)

Laufenberg: makasih:), saya kira nggak baper. Terkadang kita mencintai memang harus tak memiliki seperti halnya kata-kata, tapi terkadang 'hanya' kata-kata saja juga ada benarnya. Yakinlah suatu yang lebih baik akan datang:), karena tidak mungkin kita mendapat luka tapi tidak ada obatnya:) fighting! Saya juga pernah merasakannya:), oke semangat!

firdaus minato: iya jadian juga:) kiss? Naruto said: "Aku tidak akan mengambil hak ku sebelum menikah."

firdaus minato: makasih;), kiss? Kan udah ada:'v

Daracan' Hyuuga: hahaha makasih:), ayo jadi Hinata:'v, makasih, iya Naruto emang cemburu.

OHimePanda: makasih. Wow? Cemburunya ke Naruto?:v, oke ini saya update tapi nggak tahu fast apa nggak.

Rikudou Pein 007: ini udah:)

kamilakam: hai juga,, iya emosi Naruto emang belum stabil:) ini masih tanggal 14 syawal, semoga sempet baca

Guest: emang masih bersambung:)

Pengagumlavender: Naruto emang posesif sama cemburuan—_– hahaha iya sama Neji dia bingung mau bersikap gimana... Oke ini udah

himechan tea: oke saya ganbatte terus!:)

BabyDamn: *garuk-garuk belakang kelapa* puji paha Ueno itu apa ya?:'D iya ngelanggar janji:v, selamat dia

Tsukasa: kalo ngambil boneka rubah, Naruto nanti jadi serem:v

Bill Arr: yu minta boneka sama Naruto:v, ini udah..

Vinsensia: ini chapter 17 hehehe

Hamura159: puja paha Ueno? Apa ya:'D, kiss? Naruto said: "Aku tidak akan mengambil hak ku sebelum menikah.", iya Minato teman Hiashi. Saya dari Sumedang.

cyara-chan: iya saya emang selalu baca review semua:), makasih juga udah review,, aminnn makasih do'anya:)

karina selin: iya akhirnya update;), masa iya saya baik jadi malu~, iya saya update mumpung masih ada ide dan ada waktu luang. Iya kesibukan dan ide itu memang faktor males:), iya deh iya berpelukkan:'), atau apaaaaaaa? Hahaha takut di sangka hentai segala, tenang aja saya nggak akan nyangka hentai kok. Oke semangat!

666: ini udah:)

Cecep713: hehehe makasih:)), iya kalo masih sekolah juga jangan di tiru:')

AtagoChan: tahu aja kalo nggak pake Sasori pasti Toneri:v, Sasori emang ngeselin...

LintingGanja: iya masih TBC, serem pake ngamuk:'), aishiteru yo... Saya cewek:')

Deandra: makasih juga udah baca+review:), manis? Kirain nggak... Iya makasih dah nunggu, oke ganbatte!

Hyuuzumaki . An: masa iya makin sweet?:) aminnn semoga Senpainya nggak ngerusak. Makasih udah nunggu.

mawarjingga: semoga sabar nunggu up:), Neji sama Tenten? Ada kemungkinan iya, tapi nggak tahu diceritain apa nggaknya:) nggak papa banyak permintaan juga, oke ganbatte!

Isabella: iya saya juga iri sama NaruHina:'), Sasori emang gitu

161200- chan: hahaha sampai cemburu:v

Hyuuzu Avery: iya saya maafin, saya juga minta maaf:),, makasih... Saya kira nggak manis, hahaha iya Sasorinya nanti saya suruh sama kakak:), oke ganbatte!

Intan Margareta Ica269: cup cup cup... Jangan nangis:(, sayakan udah ngasih kode:) makasih udah nunggu...

salsal hime: NaruHina bikin baper emang:)

pratiwipasaribu: wah baper? Iya saya tanggung jawab deh:)... Makasih dah nunggu.

hana chan: pengen liat Hinata marah? Kita liat aja nanti:), ini udah lanjut, oke semangat!

namikase hafid kun: makasih:)) iya saya lanjutin

ryuuki Kuroichi: iya akhirnya saya update, mereka juga udah jadian ama kencan:v, kebanyakan telat up-nya, iya emang nggak terasa mau tamat:') makasih dah nunggu... Tahu aja saya kehabisan ide:' sampai gunta-ganti tempat kencan:(, oh ya, pemuja paha Ueno itu apa?

Reynaldi Namikaze kun: iya Ueno Park:) makasih dah nunggu

hime-chan: iya ini udah, oke semangat, iya sampai tamat kok, makasih:)

hana chan: iya Naruto emang pemarah sama posesif sama Hinata, maklum dia baru sembuh:) makasih sarannya, liat aja nanti:) oke semangat! Saya harap ini udah cepat

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan... 👋

Mind to RnR?

Arigatou minna-san.

~Peluk cium RiuDarkBlue~

.

.

.

09 Juli 2017


	18. Chapter 18

Suasana ramai basecamp X5 memang sudah biasa, apa lagi jika penyebabnya adalah keberisikan Inu dan Zombie yang bermain play station.

Jujur saja, hal itu tidak memicu Naruto untuk menghentikan lamunan panjangnya. Ia masih betah dengan pemikirannya saat ini. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, yang pastinya, meskipun kini ia tengah bermain billiard dengan Sasuke, tapi fokusnya bukan pada billiard dihadapannya.

"Dobe?"

Pukulan yang tidak bisa di bilang pelan dari tongkat billiard Sasuke, membuat Naruto menoleh. "Hn?"

"Giliran mu."

Naruto mengangguk.

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Love Is Feeling © RiuDarkBlue

Warning: AU, OOC (cool Naruto), typo sana-sini, asem, garing, maaf jika ide pasaran, alur kecepetan, yang nggak suka harap tekan back. Saya tekankan kembali! Bahwa ini adalah inspirasi saya! Nggak ngejiplak siapapun kecuali karakternya!

"Percakapan."

'Bicara dalam hati.'

Naruto Namikaze x Hinata Hyuuga

DLDR

.

.

.

"Sial." Desisnya saat bola incarannya gagal masuk.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Ini sudah kelima kalinya kau gagal."

"Urusai Teme." Naruto melengos ke arah lemari es. "Ambil." Ia melemparkan satu kaleng soda.

"Hn."

Naruto melangkah ke arah sofa panjang, tanpa permisi ia menyingkirkan kaki Shikamaru dari sana. Si Nanas yang kini tertidur refleks bangun karena kakinya disingkirkan secara asal. Sedangkan yang menyingkirkan, dengan santainya duduk.

"Pengganggu." Shikamaru duduk di samping Naruto. Ia memijit pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut karena bangun mendadak.

Sama sekali tidak peduli dengan semburan Shikamaru, Naruto membuka penutup kaleng sodanya, bukannya meminumnya ia malah memandangi kaleng digenggamannya.

"Sai! Kau curang!"

"Aku tidak curang. Enak saja."

"Lalu?! Kenapa aku kalah terus?!"

Sai memutar bola matanya. "Karena kau bodoh."

Kiba menoleh, ia memberikan tatapan tajamnya. "Sialan! Aku kurang beruntung."

"Keberuntungan memang tak pernah berpihak pada mu."

"Keberuntungan ku belum datang."

"Dan takkan pernah datang."

"Sialan k_ eh."

Sai menatap heran Kiba, jarang-jarang si Inu berhenti di tengah perdebatan. "Apa?"

"Kenapa tak ada yang menghentikan atau memojokkan ku?"

Alis Sai mengernyit, ia tidak mengerti dengan pertanyaan Kiba yang menurutnya gaje.

"Naruto, kemana dia?" Kiba celingak-celinguk.

Sai berkedip, benar kata Kiba. Biasanya Naruto akan memojokkan atau menghentikan perdebatannya dengan Kiba. Dan membiarkan teman penyuka anjingnya itu galau.

Kiba mengernyit, melihat sahabat pirangnya duduk dengan memandang keleng soda digenggamannya. "Naruto?"

"..."

"Naruto?!"

"..."

"Naruto?!"

"..."

Lama-lama Kiba jengah juga memanggil si pirang, bukannya Naruto menoleh. Malah suaranya yang habis.

"Dobe?"

Tepukkan dipundaknya membuat Naruto tersadar. "Apa?" Naruto menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang menepuknya dari samping.

Sasuke mengendikkan dagu ke arah Kiba.

Naruto mengikuti isyarat Sasuke. "Kenapa Kiba?" Alisnya mengernyit, melihat semua penghuni basecamp menatapnya aneh. "Apa?"

"Kau... Kenapa?"

"Aku kenapa?"

Kiba mendekat, ia duduk berhadapan dengan sofa Naruto. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Tentu." Ia meneguk minuman kalengnya dalam satu kali tegukkan karena sodanya sudah hilang.

"Aku merasa kau tidak baik-baik saja."

Naruto menoleh, ia menatap Shikamaru disampingnya dengan alis mengernyit. Ia tertawa hambar. "Memang aku kenapa?"

"Kau berubah?"

"Apa maksud mu, Sai?"

"Apakah ini karena kedatangan Shion?"

"Sasuke... Apa yang kau katakan?"

Sasuke menyeringai. "Justru, aku ingin mendengar apa yang akan kau katakan sebagai jawabannya."

"..."

"Apa perasaan mu masih sama padanya?"

"Shikamaru?!"

"Apa?" Shikamaru menatapnya malas. "Jangan sakiti Hinata. Ingat apa yang Shion lakukan pada mu."

Naruto menunduk, ia menghela nafas dengan tangan yang menjambak rambut bagian depannya. "Aku_ sialan! Aku tidak bisa mengatakkannya sekarang. Ini bukan waktu yang tepat."

Sekarang giliran Shikamaru yang menghela nafas. "Kita percaya pada mu."

...

Bruk.

"Sialan!" Naruto mengacak frustasi surai pirangnya. Ia pusing, kedatangan Shion membuat kepalanya nyeri. Dan rasa 'itu' datang, tapi mengingat perkataan orang 'itu', ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Sialan!" Naruto berguling, ia menatap ponselnya yang tergeletak di ranjang. Kalau di pikir-pikir sejak tadi sepulang sekolah ia tidak menghubungi Hinata.

'Apa mungkin Hinata selingkuh?' Kepalanya menggelang. "Ah, mungkin dia belajar."

Naruto langsung mengambil ponselnya, ia duduk di ranjang. Jemarinya mencari tombol kontak.

Hime Calling.

.

.

.

19.30

Itulah yang Hinata lihat di jam dinding kamarnya. Baru saja ia belajar selama 45 menit, tapi rasanya kepalanya seakan mau pecah melihat rumus fisika, belum lagi soal latihannya.

Bibirnya mengerucut. "Aku pusing."

Hinata mengambil boneka beruang yang diletakkan di meja belajarnya. Ia memeluknya. Lalu menjewer telinga si boneka. "Dia menyebalkan! Menyebalkan! Menyebalkan!"

Drrrtttt... Drrrtttt...

Hinata melongkok ke arah meja, ponselnya menyala dengan getaran bertanda sebuah panggilan. Ia mengambil ponselnya. "Video call dari Naruto-kun?"

Hinata memencet tombol call. Boneka beruangnya sedikit di geser.

"Hallo?"

"Formal sekali." Naruto duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

"Selamat malam sayang. Good night Baby. What are you doing? Saranghae."

Bibir Hinata mengerucut. "Lebay. Dan lagi... Sejak kapan Naruto-kun bisa bahasa Korea?"

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Apa yang otak jenius ku tidak bisa?"

"Iya... Iya..." Hinata meletakkan ponselnya agar bersandar pada buku. Jadi ia tidak usah memegangnya. Tangannya terulur mengambil pensil.

"Kau sedang apa?" Naruto mendekat ke arah kamera ponselnya, mencoba melihat apa yang dilakukan Hinata. "Iss... Ternyata kau belajar. Rajinnya..."

Hinata yang tengah mengisi soal mengangguk. "Tentu saja." Ia angkat kepalanya. "Naruto-kun tidak belajar?"

"Ah, tentu saja aku juga mau. Aku akan menang."

Bibir Hinata mengerucut. "Jangan bilang begitu, siapa tahu kalah."

Naruto tertawa. "Tidak ada kata kalah dalam kamus ku, apa lagi dikatai kalah oleh orang berpipi bakpao seperti mu."

"Aku juga tak akan kalah."

"Wah.. Wah... Kau takut dengan permintaan ku ya? Dan sepertinya kau juga sudah menyiapkan permintaan yang sulit."

Glek.

Hinata menelan ludahnya. Ia memang takut dengan permintaan Naruto. Wajah manisnya di buat garang, yang justru membuat Naruto ingin tertawa.

"Te-tentu, aku sudah siapkan permintaan ku. Ku harap Naruto-kun tidak takut."

Kembali, Naruto tertawa. "Takutnya..."

Hinata mengernyit, melihat Naruto menghilang dan malah menampilkan warna putih yang ia yakini adalah langit-langit kamar. "Naruto-kun kemana?"

5 detik kemudian Naruto kembali dengan buku di tangan kanannya. "Ayo belajar." Ia mengubah posisinya menjadi telungkup di ranjang, ponselnya dibiarkan bersandar pada bantal. Dengan buku dihadapannya.

"He? Belajar?"

"Kau ini. Tentu saja sambil video call."

Hinata mengangguk. Ia menatap Naruto yang mengerjakan soal dengan wajah tenang namun serius, sekarang ia baru sadar bahwa kekasihnya itu jenius. Kepala indigonya menggeleng. 'Ayo belajar! Fighting Hinata!'

5 menit...

10 menit...

Hinata ingin menangis, ia belum selesai dengan 1 soal yang dikerjakannya 10 menit yang lalu. Dengan isengnya, lavender Hinata melirik buku Naruto. 'Sudah lembar kelima.'

Padahal seingat Hinata, Naruto baru saja di lembar pertama, tapi sudah lembar kelima. Ia saja masih di lembar ketiga. "Na-Naruto-kun?"

"Hm?" Gumamnya masih sibuk mengerjakan soal.

"A-ano_"

"Hm?"

"Naruto-kun?"

Sedikit gerutuan Hinata dengar, namun setelahnya Naruto menatapnya. "Apa?"

Ragu-ragu Hinata menunjuk salah satu soal. "Ya-yang ini sulit."

"..."

"..."

"Astaga Hinata, bukankah kita ini musuh? Kau mau aku mengerjakannya?"

Hampir saja air mata Hinata menetes. "Naruto-kun pelit!"

Klik.

"Aish... Apa dia marah?"

Hime Calling.

"Sorry the number_"

"Shit!"

Hime Calling

"Sorry the number_"

"Shit. Malah diabaikan."

Sudut bibir tipis Naruto tertarik. "Manis sekali, kita lihat, siapa yang menang." Jemarinya mengambil ponselnya kembali.

To: Hime.

From: Me.

Jangan marah-marah terus, nanti kau lupa belajar. Fighting! Jika penasaran dengan jawabannya kukirimkan fotonya. Jangan marah maafkan aku, ingat! Jangan tidur terlalu malam. Satu lagi yang harus kau ketahui... Saranghae. Ku kira kau masih suka Oppa ganteng, jadi aku belajar bahasa Korea^^

Send

Disebrang sana, Hinata tersenyum.

To: Naruto-kun.

From: Me.

Arigatou. Naddo saranghae... (Aku juga mencintai mu)

Send

.

.

.

.

Pagi ini adalah pagi Naruto tanpa Hinata, untuk itulah wajah tampannya ia tekuk sedari tadi. Setirnya ia putar ke kanan, mencari tempat parkir untuk mobil sportnya.

Naruto menyisir helaian pirangnya ke belakang. "Awas kau." Desisnya. Tangannya merogoh saku celananya, mengambil ponsel silver kesayangannya.

Saking sayangnya Naruto terhadap ponselnya, ia tidak mengizinkan siapapun menyentuhnya, baik itu orang tuanya, sahabatnya. Kecuali Hinatanya.

Bibirnya mencebik kesal. Membaca pesan pukul 06.15.

From: Hime.

To: Me.

Naruto-kun jangan menjemput ku hari ini. Aku sudah di sekolah, semalam aku ketiduran dan tak jadi belajar. Jadi kuputuskan belajar di sekolah, dan jangan menelepon ku. Ponsel ku low.

Benar saja, saat Naruto meneleponnya malah wanita operator yang menjawab. Naruto yang tadinya akan segera berangkat, namun ia urungkan karena masih pakai handuk. Alhasil, selama 45 menit setelah mendapat pesan dihabiskan Naruto untuk menggerutu.

Hime Calling.

"Sorry the number_"

"Iss! Urusai!"

Klik.

Naruto mengambil blazernya di kursi samping, ia memakainya tanpa dikancingkan, setelah di rasa rapi menurutnya. Ia keluar, di sambut teriakkan fans yang sangat mengganggu.

Sapphirenya menjelajahi lapangan parkir. Ia mencari teman-temannya, namun yang di lihat hanya kendaraannya saja.

Zombie Calling.

Tut... Tut... Tut...

"Yo, Kitsune?"

"Dimana?"

"Sarapan."

"Baik, aku kesana."

Klik.

Naruto tidak bodoh, saat Sai mengatakan sarapan. Sudah pasti jawabannya kantin.

"Naruto-kun?"

Naruto menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Kau_" Suara Naruto tercekat.

Mata orang itu berbinar. "Ini aku Shion. Naruto-kun ingat, kan?"

Mana mungkin Naruto lupa.

Naruto menatap Shion dengan pandangan, entahlah. Terlalu banyak arti dalam tatapannya. "Hn." Ia melengos ke gedung utama.

Shion mengernyit. "Kenapa responnya dingin sekali?" Ia tersenyum. "Tak apa, itu malah membuatnya semakin keren." Shion mengejar Naruto yang sudah jauh.

"Naruto-kun mau kemana?"

"..."

"Sudah sarapan?"

"..."

"Naruto-kun, kau ini kenapa?"

Tap.

Langkah Naruto berhenti. "Jangan ikuti aku!" Nafasnya terengah.

Shion terdiam di belakang si pemuda. Ia kaget, Naruto tak pernah membentaknya. "Na-Naruto...kun?"

Sapphire Naruto terpejam. 'Sial! Aku kelepasan.' Ia menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. "Pergilah, sebentar lagi bel." Setelahnya, Naruto kembali melangkah.

Shion berkedip. "Naruto-kun! Kau mengagumkan!"

.

.

"Soal fisika membuat rambut ku rontok." Ino menatap helaian pirangnya yang saat ini ia genggam.

"Jidat ku tambah lebar saja."

"Aku jadi lupa cara mencepol rambut."

Hinata tertawa melihat tingkah sahabatnya, meski mengeluh mereka tetap saja belajar.

"Aku lelah. Semalam aku begadang." Sakura menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi. Ia melirik jam tangan merah muda ditangannya. 07.00. "Bahkan ini terhitung masih pagi untuk mengatakan kata lelah."

Tenten mengangguk. "Aku juga lelah." Mereka memang sengaja datang pagi untuk belajar.

"Hinata-chan?"

"Ya Sakura-chan?"

Sakura memajukan tubuhnya ke arah meja, mendekati Hinata yang dihadapannya. "Naruto-san benar-benar pelit?"

Hinata cemberut. "Iya, semalam kami belajar bersama di_"

"Jangan bilang di kamar Naruto-san?!"

Bletak

"Forhead! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Jangan memotong pembicaraan orang."

Ino menatap Sakura garang. Tentunya dihiraukan.

"Lanjutkan Hinata-chan." Tanpa mempedulikan keributan Sakura dan Ino. Tenten dengan wajah serius menatap lavender Hinata.

"Ponsel, sambil video call. Sa-saat ku tanya salah satu soal. Dia malah marah, dan langsung ku matikan."

Ino mengangguk. "Aku setuju, Naruto-san pelit." Ia menghela nafas. "Tahu begini aku setuju saat Sai-kun mengajak ku belajar bersama."

"Apa?!"

"A-apa?" Ino gelagapan.

"Kau bilang apa Pig?!" Sakura mengguncang bahu Ino yang duduk didepannya.

"I-iya, belajar bersama."

"Ino kau hutang penjelasan pada kami." Semua mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Tenten.

Ino hanya nyengir kuda.

.

.

"Yo! Kitsune!" Kiba melambaikan tangannya, saat melihat Naruto kebingungan di depan pintu kantin. Meski masih pagi, tapi kantin sudah ramai.

Naruto sudah kenal suara cempreng milik Kiba, ia langsung saja melihat ke arah si Inu yang melambaikan tangannya.

Sret.

Naruto duduk di samping Shikamaru.

"Kau mau sarapan?"

Naruto menggeleng. "Sudah."

Kiba mencibir. "Pasti hanya makan selembar roti."

"Toh aku kenyang." Tanpa permisi Naruto meminum soda didepannya.

"Beli sana, Dobe."

Naruto menyeringai. "Pelit sekali, kau mau aku memberi tahu_"

"Oke! Oke! Aku belikan." Sebelum beranjak dari duduknya Sasuke sempat memberikan tatapan tajamnya. "Cih, Rubah."

"Rubah bisa makan ayam Teme."

"Oi... Oi..." Naruto menatap Kiba yang berekspresi kepo. "Apa yang kalian rahasiakan?"

Naruto menyeringai, ia mengingat kejadian satu minggu lalu saat ia sedang main ke Mashion Uchiha. Ya, bermain play station dengan Sasuke. Saat itu Sasuke mengaku ingin ke kamar mandi, dan Naruto melihat ponsel sahabat Temenya yang tergeletak di ranjang tempatnya berbaring karena lelah. Ia sempat berkedip melihat sebuah notifikasi pesan singkat di ponsel Sasuke.

Sedikit menyeringai iseng, Naruto mengambil ponsel Sasuke dan membuka pesan yang di terima. Sapphire Naruto terbelalak.

From: Sakura

To: Me

Iya, aku akan menemui mu besok.

Isi kepalanya mencoba mengingat orang bernama Sakura yang ternyata sahabat kekasihnya. Dan hari itu dihabiskan Naruto meledek Sasuke, dengan berat hati Sasuke terpaksa menceritakan bahwa ia sempat bertukar nomor ponsel seperti yang dilakukannya dengan Hinata, bedanya ia dengan ehem! Sedikit paksaan.

"Ku harap kau keracunan." Sekaleng soda di taruh dengan manis dihadapan Naruto.

Naruto menyeringai. "Dan kau berharap rahasia mu ku bongkar." Ia mengambil sodanya dan meneguknya.

Sasuke berdecak. Jika saja ia tidak ceroboh waktu itu mungkin pesannya yang mengajak Sakura bertemu tidak akan ketahuan. Ingin sekali ia mencekik Naruto, kalau saja si Pirang Dobe tidak mengancamnya akan menyebarkan hubungan yang 'belum tentu benar' pada seluruh warga sekolah. Tentu itu hal yang mudah bagi ketua X5 yang notabene cucu Tsunade, pastinya ia bisa menggunakan web sekolah secara cuma-cuma.

"Astaga Sai!" Teriakkan Kiba mengalihkan semua yang ada di meja.

Sai tersenyum aneh. "Apa?"

"Ka-kau... Sedang pendekatan dengan Ino anak kelas kita?"

"Iya. Kenapa?"

"Pesan mu! Sai! Pesan mu!" Kiba menunjukkan pesan dari ponsel Sai yang ternyata sedang dipinjamnya.

Berbeda dengan respon Sasuke yang ketahuan Naruto, Sai malah bermuka polos. "Iya aku dekat dengannya. Berikan, dia membalas pesan ku." Tangannya mengambil ponsel yang berada di tangan Kiba.

Kiba berdecak.

Naruto mengangguk dalam lamunannya. Mungkin sahabatnya memang menjadi dekat dengan pasangan duetnya. Tapi apa kabar hubungan Shikamaru dan Kiba?

Ah.

Naruto juga tidak tahu.

"Naruto?" Shikamaru menguap dan memandang sapphirenya.

"Apa?"

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan Shion?"

"..."

"Benar Dobe, apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kau tidak mungkin diam saja, kan?"

Naruto terdiam beberapa saat. Ia angkat suara. "Aku tahu apa yang kulakukan, aku harap jika aku butuh kalian datanglah."

"So pasti Kitsune!"

.

.

Ketegangan sangat kentara di kelas 2-1 yang sedang melaksanakan ulangan harian fisika dengan guru super killer se-Konoha Gakuen. Hampir semua siswa merasa kepalanya pecah melihat soal yang mereka anggap susah. Ya, hampir karena X5 yang berisi manusia jenius berwajah tampan tidak merasakan itu.

Shikamaru, bahkan pemuda itu tidur di pojok kelas dengan tangan sebagai bantalnya. Sasuke juga dengan santainya mengerjakan soal layaknya sedang mengisi formulir. Sai si Pucat malah tersenyum aneh sambil mengerjakan soal. Hanya ada satu orang yang menderita, Kiba Inuzuka lah orangnya. Ia sibuk menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang mendadak serasa gatal.

Nah, kalau Naruto Namikaze si ketua malah sedang bersantai dengan tangan yang menopang dagu dan sapphire menatap kekasihnya. Sesekali tangannya mendorong lembar jawaban yang sepenuhnya sudah selesai, padahal waktu ujian masih lama.

"Kau yakin tidak mau nyontek?"

Hinata menggembungkan pipinya dengan tangan yang sibuk mengisi soal. Entah sudah yang keberapa kalinya Naruto berkata demikian. "Tidak mau. Sana Naruto-kun kumpulkan."

Naruto tersenyum. "Kau yakin? Aku tidak pernah menyontekkan jawaban ku selama 17 tahun hidup ku. Ini kesempatan emas Hinata."

"Tidak mau."

"Iss... Jual mahal sekali." Naruto kembali menahan tawa.

"Tuh, kan. Pensil ku patah." Lavender Hinata menatap nanar pensilnya.

Naruto tersenyum. "Pakai pensil ku." Ia menyodorkan pensilnya.

"Arigatou." Tanpa menatap si empunya pensil, Hinata mengisi kembali soalnya.

Naruto kembali menopang dagu. Ah, sebangku dengan kekasih sendiri memang enak. Kita bisa mengamatinya sepanjang hari, apa lagi saat ulangan kadang Naruto melihat pipi Hinata yang menggembung, bibirnya mengerucut, dan kadang-kadang tangannya mencubit pipi tembamnya sendiri saat salah hitung. Manisnya...

"Hinata?"

"Apa Naruto-kun?"

"Ayo nyontek pada ku?"

Bibirnya mengerucut. "Tidak mau. Aku akan menang."

"Terserah, permintaan ku itu sulit. Kau tak takut?"

Takut, Hinata sangat takut. "Ti-tidak kok..."

"Oke terserah kau saja."

Mata Ibiki si killer menatap ke setiap sudut ruangan di meja gurunya. Ia sedang meneliti apakah ada murid yang masih berani menyontek setelah ia beri peraturan ketat.

Tatapannya berhenti di bangku empat dekat jendela, matanya memicing melihat cucu dari kepala sekolah mengganggu teman sebangkunya. Naruto memang selalu cari masalah saat pelajarannya, untung sekali nilai pemuda itu selalu bagus. Jika tidak Ibiki tak segan-segan akan menyuruhnya mengepel koridor lantai dua.

"Hinata?"

"Hm...?"

"Tadi malam tidur jam berapa?"

Astaga! Demi apapun!

Pertanyaan konyol itu sangat tidak penting ditanyakan saat ujian! Dan Naruto baru saja menanyakannya.

Dengan pipi yang menggembung Hinata mengangkat kepalanya. Sebelum itu_

"Na-Naruto-kun awas."

Naruto menatap ke depan mengikuti arah pandang Hinata. Dan_

Brak!

Penghapus papan tulis mendarat manis di belakang kelas. Untung refleks Naruto bagus, jika tidak ia pasti akan terkena lemparan penggapus hitam itu.

Tentunya pelakunya Ibiki yang sudah kesal melihat Naruto yang selalu mengajak Hinata mengobrol.

"Namikaze! Keluar dari kelas sekarang!"

Langsung saja Naruto jadi pusat perhatian.

Bukannya takut, ia malah mencibir. "Aku jadi tidak bisa menatap mu. Aku tidur saja di atap jika sudah begini." Ia tersenyum. "Bye Dear." Ucapnya sambil mengambil lembar jawabannya meninggalkan wajah merona Hinata.

"Ini Sensei." Dengan santainya Naruto menyerahkan jawabannya.

"Hn." Ibiki merampasnya, ia menghela nafas setelah melihat jawabannya yang ternyata lengkap. Lalu ia menatap punggung muridnya yang tenggelam di balik pintu. "Untung kau jenius."

.

.

"Naruto-kun!"

Naruto menoleh tanpa beranjak dari posisinya yang bersandar pada tembok. "Kau_"

"Iya, aku Shion." Ia tersenyum.

Naruto menoleh ke arah jendela kelas. Ia menatap Hinata yang mengerjakan soal di kelas. Mungkin Shion selesai duluan, sedangkan X5 malah milih tidur di kelas. "Mau apa kau?"

Shion tersenyum. "Menemui mu. Akhir-akhir ini kau susah ditemui."

"Apa peduli mu?"

"Peduli ku? Tentu saja karena_"

"Naruto-kun?"

Naruto tersenyum. Ia melewati Shion. "Kau sudah selesai?"

Hinata mengangguk. "Hu'um... Ayo makan siang, aku tidak bawa bekal."

"Iya, ayo kita makan. Pasti kau pusing, melawan ku itu memang melelahkan."

"Siapa bilang?" Bibir Hinata mengerucut, ia menengok ke belakang tubuh Naruto. Lavendernya menatap seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat yang Hinata yakini murid baru. Tapi ia belum pernah menyapa. Ia mendorong bahu Naruto. "Konnichiwa." Hinata tersenyum manis sambil membungkuk.

Naruto menegang, melihat Hinata yang menyapa Shion dengan riang. Rahangnya mengeras. Ia berbalik.

Grep!

Tangannya memegang lengan Hinata.

Hinata menoleh, alisnya mengernyit. Sikap Naruto memang aneh dari kemarin.

"Konnichiwa." Suara Shion mengalihkan pandangan keduanya. Bibirnya mencibir sebal. Ia menatap penampilan Hinata. "Jadi ini_"

"Hinata, ayo kita makan." Ia menarik lengan Hinata.

"Kami duluan, Shion-san."

"Cih!"

.

.

"Naruto-kun. Makan sayurnya."

"Tidak ini pahit."

"Nanti kau sakit."

"Tidak akan." Naruto kembali memindahkan sayuran pada makan siangnya ke piring Hinata.

"Boleh aku makan disini? Tidak ada meja lain, semuanya sudah penuh."

Keduanya mendongak.

Hinata tersenyum. "Silahkan."

Shion tersenyum. "Arigatou." Ia duduk dihadapan Naruto.

"Hinata?"

"Hum?"

"Kau sudah selesai?" Ucapan Naruto membuat kunyahan di mulut Shion berhenti.

Hinata menggeleng polos. "Makanan ku masih banyak."

"Habiskan." Ia menghela nafas kasar. Dengan kasar, Naruto menusuk daging dipiringnya. Lalu memasukkan kemulutnya.

"Ada nasi di bibir mu. Naruto-kun."

Naruto bergetar, saat tangan Shion menjulur membersihkan sudut bibirnya. Bahkan lavender Hinata juga membulat.

Dengan tangan bergetar, Naruto menepis lengan Shion. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Sapphirenya melirik Hinata yang terkejut.

Shion tersenyum. "Tentu saja membersihkan bibir mu. Atau mau aku pakai bibir juga."

Deg!

"A-aku sudah selesai." Hinata berdiri, ia meninggalkan Naruto yang mengeraskan rahangnya dan Shion yang tersenyum.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

A/N

Hallo. Maafkan saya atas keterlambatan saya, karena saya sekarang sekolah lagi dan pulang sore. Saya juga sering sakit jadi sangat sulit untuk menulis. Tugas sekolah juga ada, jadi saya sangat pusing dan lelah akhir-akhir ini.

Ini juga pendek, maafkan saya. Soalnya kalau saya nggak update nanti di sangka di-discontinued. Nah, ini saya buktiin bahwa ini masih di lanjut. So, sama yang masih nunggu makasih...

Oh, ya. Baru Shion perkenalan kalian udah eneg ya?:v :v :v

Maaf kalo banyak typo, ngetik langsung publish...

Makasih sama yang udah review, fav, follow, and silent reader. Saatnya balas review:

knisa7221: ini udah:)

Nico984: iya nih udah datang. Aminnn semoga Naruto nggak tergoda:)

Sang Mantan: nanti saya suruh deh:).. Hahaha iya saya salah, saya malah hitung 11 × 5 nah?:D

Echa Ocean: ini udah. Siapin aja mentalnya:'(

firdaus minato: ini mah mesum—_–. "Aku tidak akan mengambil hak ku sebelum menikah." kalo Shion di bunuh entar tamat:v

muhammadhazizi . kun17: paling seberat berat badan gajah:v

antiy3629: nggak tahu Shion mau apa, setiap mau ngejelasin di potong Naruto:')

Ayam Hime: Lah~ maafin lah~:(.. Telat juga bawa kejutan:)

OHimePanda: iya Shion muncul. Kayanya Shion nggak bakal lenyap deh:)

Rasyah Asyara: ngumpat:v... Iya nih Shion datang. Oke fighting!

RaTiZa: iya nih penampakkan yang mungkin bisa kalian tak nantikan muncul, what?:v... Masa iya so sweet~? Gomawo~ .. Oke lanjutkan!

tiaradr3w: iya masih TBC:) oke lanjut!

gummy-chan: nggak di penggal, malah di kasih restu:v... Nggak tahu Shion mau ngapain. Oke makasih dah nunggu

Dewi729: iya pengganggu pada muncul. Nggak papa jarang review juga:) oke semangat!

Laufenberg: senyum sama ketawa? Asli komplit:v, iya kita lihat konfliknya yang mana. Aduh playboy ini mah:v

Renn Mousy Hyral: ini udah:). Pertanyaannya nanti juga akan terjawab:)

ArmyNHL: gomawo~.. Ini udah, tapi lama:')

Bill Arr: kok serem ya marahnya:v,

dindra510: ini udah:)

Nico Andrian: ini udah:)

Ari-Gates: oke, aku siap membuat pengalaman itu bersama mu, dan menjadikannya pengalaman kita bersama:v Minal aidin walfa idzin juga buat orang Majalaya:) makasih..

161200- chan: iya ada Shion, sama datang konflik:) oke ganbatte! Makasih...

SelMinho: iya menuju konflik:v

Rico273: iya up juga, iya mulai ada ininya:v ini udah..

h3ndy: hahaha:v, iya ini udah di lanjut mah

ryuuki Kuroichi: iya mantan Naruto kembali:v, emang chapter kemarin sama yang sekarang pendek:) oke semangat!

Cocoa2795: F4 mah Drama Korea:v

YMD: sampai ikut gelisah:'), iya PHO is back! Makasih~

Deandra: makasih juga udah baca+review:) iya Shion datang, semoga aja nasihat Deandra-san di denger sama Naruto:) iya momen NH masih ada untuk sekarang. Oke ganbatte!

novita hyuuga: makasih udah baca dengan semangat:)... Yang itu nggak janji^^

AtagoChan: saya juga benci konflik:') sampai deg deg-an ya?

blue: Masalah telah tiba.. Hatipun gembira:)

Hina-Hime XD: iya Shion datang, entah mau apa;v, iya bantu pertahankan hubungan NH:v, nggak papa kepanjangan, saya suka. Oke kita lihat aja, makasih sarannya

himechan tea: oke ini udah:v

hana chan: iya konflik di mulai:v oke semangat!

Pengagumlavender: nanti pertanyaannya ke jawab kok:)... Oke semangat!

Kakon: kenapa gemeteran? Mungkin... :v

Hamura159: oke pertanyaannya akan saya jawab seiring saya lanjut:) nah, kalo yang MinaKushi kayanya nggak ada

Pengagumlavender: nanti pertanyaannya ke jawab kok:)... Oke semangat!

666: semoga aja seru:), oke semangat!

Vallian: makasih;))))

Guest: ini udah:)

mawarjingga: iya pengganggunya udah datang, do'ain aja Narutonya kuat:)... Oke Hinata saya buat strong! Jodohin sama Sasori? Nah, saya sama siapa?:v makasih dah nunggu

Nawaha: iya Neji dikacangin:v Naruto di kasih restu:v makasih...

nawah: iya Shion datang:) ayo bantu NH mempertahankan hubungan

Uzumakiboruto10: iya Hinata memang harus berjuang:)

cyara-chan: iya iya deh, saya buat mereka... :v

karina selin: aminnn semoga Shion nggak bikin kisruh:)... Naruto disini emang posesif... Oke ganbatte!

Setiawandimas1945: iya Shion dah muncul, kita lihat aja dia ngejar Naruto apa nggak:).. Kayanya Hinata nggak posesif chapter ini. Oke semangat! Nggak janji bisa cepet^^v

Guest: iya ceritanya panjang:)

Inuzuka Rina: oke, kita lihat apa nanti Shion ngejar Naruto apa nggak:)

dhany dhacil: iya ini juga dikurangi:)

Natara: kadang ketemu sama masa lalu emang gitu:) iya lihat aja sikap Naruto sama Shion nanti... Dan sama Hinata... Kita lihat juga

Inuzuka Rina: satu persatu pertanyaannya akan kejawab kok:) jadi tunggu yaaa

megahinata: aminnn do'ain aja supaya hubungan NH baik-baik aja:) Shion menderita? Nanti dululah...

fendy: makasih... Oke ganbatte:)

Hyuuzumaki. An: aminnnn semoga kegelisahan Hinata nggak terbukti:)

Intan Margareta Ica269: iya Shion akan muncul, kayanya iya;)

liyahime: makasih dah nunggu;)... Makasihhh

namikase hafid kun: konnichiwa, waalaikumsalam... Iya saya update pendek makasih:)... Iya nanti kejutannya

syerika: benarkah sampai kacau?:)... Iya tamunya Shion bukan Toneri

Rael Ttebayou: makasih:)))

Cecep713: nggak papa telat juga:) nuhun udah suka:)

pratiwipasaribu: Naruto emang posesif disini:)... Kiba juga nasibnya paling buruk di X5:v iya Shion muncul:(... Oke panas sepanas panasnya, nggak papa panjang juga saya seneng:)

NaruHinaLovers: sekarang saya update:)

pratiwipasaribu: iya saya awalnya bingung baca yang itu:v, saking geremnya ya? Iya nggak papa kok

pratiwipasaribu: iya Kiba emang nasibnya paling buruk:) oke saya panasin Hahaha nggak papa salah ngetik juga, saya juga sering;(..

Ataka uzuhyu: ini udah:)

Anisaka Yuuna: ini lanjutannya:)... Semoga rasa penasarannya terbayar...

salsal hime: iya problemnya emang mulai muncul:) nggak janji^^v

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan... 👋

Mind to RnR?

Arigatou minna-san.

~Peluk cium RiuDarkBlue~

.

.

.

26 Juli 2017


	19. Chapter 19

"Kemana dia?" Dengan tangan yang menyeka keringat didahinya, Naruto mengatur nafasnya. Berlari selama bermenit-menit mengelilingi seisi sekolah memang melelahkan. Apa lagi jika dilakukan di Konoha Gakuen. Tentu saja ia memiliki tujuan, mencari kekasihnya.

Saat Shion menyeka sudut bibirnya waktu di kantin, Hinata langsung menghilang entah kemana. Atap, kelas, perpustakaan, taman belakang, UKS, sudah Naruto lihat. Namun hasilnya nihil.

"Sial." Ia merogoh ponselnya.

Hime Calling.

"Sorry the number_"

"Shit!"

Klik.

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Love Is Feeling © RiuDarkBlue

Warning: AU, OOC (cool Naruto), typo sana-sini, asem, garing, maaf jika ide pasaran, alur kecepetan, yang nggak suka harap tekan back. Saya tekankan kembali! Bahwa ini adalah inspirasi saya! Nggak ngejiplak siapapun kecuali karakternya!

"Percakapan."

'Bicara dalam hati.'

Naruto Namikaze x Hinata Hyuuga

DLDR

.

.

.

Ia lupa kalau ponsel kekasihnya low.

Naruto berdecak, dengan sapphire yang menajam. Dengan kaki yang dihentakkan ia melangkah menuju kelasnya. Sapphire birunya kini memicing. Ia menghela nafas.

"Hinata?"

Hinata menoleh, ia menemukan Naruto yang berjalan kearahnya dengan sorot mata khawatir. Ia berkedip, tubuhnya berbalik menghindari kekasihnya.

Entah kenapa ia jadi kesal saat melihat Naruto dengan Shion. Seperti... Ada yang mengganjal. Apa Naruto menyembunyikan sesuatu?

Kepalanya menggeleng.

Tapi sikap anehnya memang perlu diperhitungkan.

Grep!

"Dari mana saja?" Cekalan pelan ditangannya membuat Hinata berbalik.

"To-toilet."

Iya, kalau itu Naruto juga tahu. Karena Hinata baru saja keluar dari toilet. Tapi kenapa sampai tak kepikiran oleh Naruto jika Hinata ke toilet?

Ah. Saat sedang panik memang pikiran selalu melayang pada hal-hal jauh.

"Kau marah?"

Hinata menggeleng.

"Lalu, jika tidak marah. Kenapa kau tidak mau menatap ku."

"Na-nanti aku pegal, jika mendongak. Na-Naruto-kun'kan tinggi."

Naruto menghela nafas. "Tidak logis." Jika Hinata pegal, lalu kenapa ia selalu menatap Naruto jika dikeadaan normal? "Oke kau tidak marah, hanya kesal, atau... Kau cemburu?"

Skakmat!

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya dengan kening yang berkerut. "A-aku tidak marah, kesal atau ba-bahkan... Cemburu." Lavendernya memerah.

"Mata mu kenapa?"

"A-aku kelilipan."

"Sini aku lihat." Naruto mendekat, ia melihat manik lavender Hinata. "Ada debunya. Dari mana saja?"

"Toilet."

"Diam. Aku akan meniupnya, pelototkan mata mu."

Hinata menurut, ia memelototkan matanya.

Wangi.

Nafas Naruto enak untuk di cium.

"Sudah, atau mau aku_" Naruto menyeringai, lalu berbisik.

"Hentai!"

"A-aw sakit Hinata." Pekiknya setelah menerima cubitan. Tak lama kemudian, Naruto tersenyum. "Ini baru Hinata ku." Naruto mencubit pipi Hinata.

Wajahnya merona. "Apa? Jangan cubit lagi, rasanya sakit."

"Kau jelek kalau marah. Pipi mu tambah tembam saja."

Hinata mendelik. "A-aku tidak marah." Ia berbalik menuju kelas.

"Hey!" Naruto mencoba mengimbangi langkah Hinata yang entah kenapa menjadi lebar. "Iya... Iya... Kau tidak marah." Tangannya merangkul bahu Hinata.

"Hu'um."

"Kau hanya cemburu."

"Naruto-kun!"

Dan itu sukses membuat Naruto tertawa.

.

.

.

.

Istirahat kali ini dihabiskan Hinata diperpustakaan, ia sedang mencari novel terbaru.

Lalu? Kemana Naruto yang selalu nempel padanya?

Jawabannya hanya satu, latihan basket. Ya, karena empat hari lagi Konoha Gakuen akan mengadakan pertandingan persahabatan dengan Ame Gakuen. Tentunya dengan Konoha Gakuen sebagai tuan rumah. Tadinya Naruto sangat malas latihan, ia berniat bolos kembali seperti hari kemarin.

Namun ancaman Hinata yang bilang akan marah selamanya ternyata sangat ampuh bagi Kapten Basket itu.

Yah...

Jadilah Hinata disini, menghabiskan waktu sendirian diperpustakaan.

Lavendernya melihat-lihat jajaran rak yang menyimpan kamus terjemahan. Hinata tersenyum, ia mengingat saat Naruto mengambil Kamus Bahasa Korea. Dan menyuruhnya tidak mengikat rambutnya.

Ia tersenyum kecil. "Naruto-kun seperti orang bipolar."

Hinata kembali melangkah menuju jajaran rak matematika. Ia bertekad akan pintar di pelajaran itu.

"Pintar Matematika." Gumamnya dengan mata berbinar, setelah menemukan buku yang dicarinya. Tangannya berniat mengambil buku di rak.

"Eh?"

"Oh, sorry. Aku juga mau pakai yang ini." Sebuah tangan terulur pada rak mengambil buku incarannya.

"S-Shion-san?" Hinata tersenyum. "Iya silahkan aku bisa cari yang lain." Ia melangkah kembali menuju rak yang lain.

'Kenapa setiap berdekatan dengan Shion-san aku serasa gelisah?'

Meski sering di sebut tidak peka oleh sahabatnya, tapi kini Hinata peka terhadap keadaan disekitarnya. Apa lagi kalau bukan Shion yang mengikutinya sambil menatapnya. Bukan, bukannya Hinata narsis tapi langkah Shion dibelakangnya sangat terdengar jelas.

Hinata berbalik. "A-ano_"

"Apa?" Dan benar saja, Shion sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan angkuh dari jarak lima langkah.

"Apa... Shion-san cari buku yang lain?"

"Tidak." Shion mendekat sampai hanya ada jarak satu langkah diantara mereka. "Aku sedang mencari apa istimewanya diri mu."

Kening Hinata berkerut. "Apa maksudnya?"

"Mirip dengan ku."

.

.

"Ah... Pegal sekali." Kiba merenggangkan badannya yang terasa remuk akibat selesai mendrible bola basket.

"Lembek."

Mata Kiba berkilat tajam, ia menunjuk Naruto. "Apa kata mu?!"

"Kau tidak dengar, aku bilang. Lem-bek."

"Hey! Kitsune! Lelah itu wajib bagi orang normal."

"Aku saja yang normal tidak lebay."

"Iss... Terserah kau saja." Kiba menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi panjang ruang ganti. "Hausnya, minta Sai."

"Ini." Pemuda pucat yang di panggil Sai oleh Kiba melemparkan satu minuman kaleng.

"Lawan kita Ame Gakuen."

Naruto menoleh, ia menatap Shikamaru yang sedang menyeka keringatnya dengan handuk. "Hn. Aku tahu, ku dengar mereka hebat dalam basket."

"Kemarin saja katanya menang melawan Kiri." Onyx Sasuke menatap sapphire Naruto.

"Ya. Lawan yang cukup kuat. Tapi tentunya kita lebih kuat dan hebat."

"Wow! Wow! Wow!" Kiba bertepuk tangan. "Kapten Basket yang bijak."

"Naruto memang bijak, tidak seperti mu Kiba."

"Sai, mulut mu tajam sekali."

"Terima kasih Kiba."

Ceklek.

"Naruto-kun?"

Hening.

Semua kepala menoleh ke arah pintu ruang ganti, tepatnya menatap seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat, anak baru kelas 2-1, Shion Miku. Tepatnya mantan kekasih Naruto 2 tahun yang lalu.

"Mau apa kau kemari?" Nada bicara Naruto terdengar tidak bersahabat, ia beranjak dari duduknya menghampiri Shion di ambang pintu.

Kiba menggertakkan giginya, untuk apa Naruto menghampiri Shion. Harusnya si pirang menghindar, benar, kan?

Shion tersenyum, ia menyerahkan kotak bekal yang dibawanya. "Ini makan siang untuk mu Naruto-kun. Kau pasti belum makan, kan?"

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Ya, aku memang belum makan." Ia menerima kotak bekal yang diberikan Shion. "Sekarang kau bisa pergi." Naruto kembali berbalik sembari menutup pintu, tidak peduli jika Shion masih ada disana dan terkena dorongan pintu.

"Kenapa kau menerima barang darinya?" Suara Kiba lah yang pertama kali menyambutnya kala ia sampai kehadapan teman-temannya.

"Tidak baik menolak rezeki."

"Tapi dia mantan mu, Naruto." Koreksi Sai.

"Kau masih menyukainya?"

"Shikamaru?!"

"Kalau begitu lepaskan Hinata."

"Teme! Apa yang kau bicarakan?!"

"Aku benci orang yang menyakiti wanita." Kiba melengos, entah pergi kemana.

Suasana jadi hening setelah Kiba pergi. Jarang-jarang Kiba jadi bijak.

Terdengarlah Shikamaru menghela nafas. "Jangan plin-plan. Ingatlah siapa dia, jangan buat masalah. Kau itu laki-laki. Dan jangan lupakan fakta bahwa kau itu jenius, orang cerdas menggunakan otak bukan mulut. Aku yakin kau punya pilihan yang tepat, jangan sampai merugikan dirimu atau bahkan Hinata."

"Aku tahu Shikamaru. Dan aku yakin Hinata pilihan ku. Bukan Shion." Naruto tersenyum.

"Ya, kami percaya pada mu. Dobe."

.

.

"Ino-chan, a-ada apa?" Hinata gugup di tatap Ino dari tadi, entah apa yang ada dipikiran gadis pirang yang kini duduk dihadapan Hinata di kantin.

Bukannya menjawab, Ino malah menoleh ke arah Sakura. "Forhead?"

"Apa Pig? Kau jangan menatap Hinata-chan seperti itu. Kau seperti lesbi."

Ino meringis. "Is! Bukan begitu, kau tidak merasa Hinata-chan mirip dengan seseorang?"

"Hah?" Sakura yang merasa aneh dengan pertanyaan Ino, ikut menatap wajah manis Hinata. Bahkan Tenten juga ikut-ikutan menatapnya dengan mulut yang penuh ramen.

Emerald Sakura memicing, Tenten mengerucutkan bibirnya, sedangkan Ino mengerutkan kening. Hinata malah gugup di tatap tiga orang sahabatnya, sekarang malah mereka bertiga yang mirip lesbi.

"Ah, kau benar Pig!"

"Ino-chan benar!"

"Ya! Aku juga bilang apa?"

Hinata makin bingung. "A-apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

"Itu... Orang yang mirip Hinata-chan." Ino menyeruput jus jeruknya. "Tapi siapa ya...?"

Ting!

Sakura menaruh sendoknya kasar. "Shion-san!"

"Ah, ya! Ya! Ya! Shion-san." Ino dan Tenten memekik girang.

'Mirip denganku.'

"Shi...on-san?" Tanya Hinata ragu. Kepalanya berputar mengingat perkataan Shion saat istirahat tadi siang.

"Lihat, Hinata-chan. Gaya rambut, mata, hampir sama. Hanya saja beda warna."

Dalam hati Hinata mengiyakan perkataan Ino.

"Oh, ya. Hinata-chan sudah tahu belum?"

"A-apa?" Hinata menatap Sakura ragu.

"Itu, Shion-san mantan pacarnya Naruto-san."

Deg!

"Forhead. Kau bodoh ya?! Jelas Hinata-chan tidak tahu dia'kan waktu Junior High di sekolah khusus putri."

Iya, Hinata memang berbeda sekolah. Tapi persahabatan mereka sejak Sekolah Dasar tidak putus begitu saja.

"Aku lupa Pig."

"Ma-mantan pacar?"

"Iya, mantan pacar. Hinata-chan baru tahu?" Tenten menatap Hinata khawatir, seharusnya Hinata sudah tahu hal ini semenjak pacaran dengan Naruto. Tapi... Sepertinya mulut ember mereka bertiga tidak bisa dikondisikan.

Hinata mengangguk.

"A-astaga. Maafkan kami Hinata-chan, ku kira ini masalah pribad_"

"Tidak apa Sakura-chan. Lanjutkan saja."

Sakura menatap Ino dan Tenten bergantian. Melihat temannya yang berkata lewat tatapan seperti apa-boleh-buat-nasi-sudah-menjadi-kerak.

"O-oke." Sakura berdehem ringan. "Dari gosip yang kami dengar, Naruto-san pacaran dengan Shion-san hanya satu bulan. Setelahnya mereka putus entah karena apa. Setelah putus dengan Shion-san, Naruto-san tidak sekolah selama satu minggu. Dan... Yang ku dengar dia berubah dalam waktu satu minggu."

.

.

Hinata mencuci wajah di kamar mandi, ia mendongak menatap pantulan wajahnya di cermin. Wajah basah karena air, tapi hatinya gelisah.

Hinata menghela nafas. Ia mengingat penjelasan Sakura tadi saat di kantin. Setelah mendapat penjelasan mendadak mengenai masa lalu kekasihnya, Hinata izin ke kamar mandi.

Ia bingung, sungguh. Ada rasa takut dihatinya. Apa lagi mendegar bahwa Shion mantan kekasih Naruto. Banyak pertanyaan dikepalanya.

Apa Naruto hanya menjadikannya palampiasan karena mirip dengan Shion?

Apa Naruto masih mencintai Shion?

Kenapa Naruto berubah setelah putus dengan Shion?

Apa yang menyebabkannya putus?

Apa Shion sangat berharga, sehingga merubah Naruto?

Dan... Yang terpenting, kenapa Naruto merahasiakan ini padanya?

Bukankah dia kekasih Naruto, seharusnya Naruto bercerita. Bukannya menutupinya. Jangan lupakan sikap kekasihnya semenjak kedatangan Shion, tangan Naruto selalu bergetar, sorot maniknya juga khawatir. Ada apa sebenarnya?

Kenapa Hinata tidak tahu?

Dan... Kenapa sikap Naruto aneh?

"Apa Naruto-kun sudah tidak peduli lagi pada ku?"

Drrrttt... Drrrttt...

Getaran di saku roknya membuat Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya.

Naruto-kun Calling.

"Hallo?"

"Is! Sudah ku bilang jangan formal."

Hinata tersenyum. "Maaf. Ada apa Naruto-kun?"

"Apa? Aku tidak boleh menelepon mu?"

"Bukan begitu." Hinata menyandar pada tembok.

"Aku merindukan mu." Hinata merona. "Istirahat kali ini, aku hanya di beri waktu 15 menit. Is! Dasar Guy-sensei! Seharusnya dia mengerti bahwa Kapten Basketnya rindu kekasihnya. Dasar tidak peka."

Hinata tertawa. "Mungkin permainan Naruto-kun buruk."

"Enak saja." Koreksinya. "Aku lapar~"

Eh?

Apa Hinata tidak salah dengar, suara Naruto terdengar... Merajuk.

"Ka-kalau begitu makan."

Decakkan terdengar. "Kalau ada makanan ya ku makan. Kau tidak peka sekali."

"Iya.. Maaf. Naruto-kun ingin makan apa?"

"Makan kamu."

"E-eh!" Hinata makin merona. "A-aku serius!"

"Aku juga serius!"

"Y-ya sudah aku tu_"

"Hey! Dasar, begitu saja marah. Makanan apapun asal tidak beracun."

"Em... Sayuran?"

"Itu beracun Hinata. Yang lain."

"Roti?"

"Ramen."

"Roti!"

"Ramen."

"Roti, atau tidak sama sekali."

Naruto menghela nafas lagi. "Iya, iya. Cerewet. Bawa ke atap, jika lama. Kau yang ku makan."

"Naruto-kun!"

"Bye."

Klik.

Sambungan telepon terputus, menyisakan wajah Hinata yang merona. Ia jadi ragu, ternyata Naruto peduli padanya. Tapi... Kenapa sikapnya saat bertemu Shion jadi aneh?

"Aku harus menanyakannya."

.

.

Klik.

Naruto tersenyum setelah memutuskan sambungan telepon. Perutnya tambah keroncongan. Tadi ia memang menerima makan siang dari Shion. Naruto memang membawanya, tapi ia berikan pada Chouji. Teman sekelasnya yang rakus.

Ah.

Jika tidak ingat pesan Ibunya yang mengatakan jangan buang-buang makanan, Naruto pasti sudah melemparnya.

"Lama sekali." Ia menggerutu. Tangannya mengelus perutnya yang dilapisi seragam basket.

Ceklek.

Naruto menoleh. Bibirnya mencebik sebal.

"Aku hampir saja mati."

"Berlebihan." Hinata duduk di kursi panjang samping Naruto. "Ini." Ia menyerahkan bungkusan berisi roti dan susu coklat.

"Tidak ada vodka?"

"Naruto-kun!"

Naruto tertawa. "Bercanda. Em, arigatou."

"Doita na..."

Hening.

Naruto menikmati makan siangnnya. Dan Hinata menatapnya dengan raut wajah seribu satu pertanyaan. Jika di lihat-lihat, Naruto memang seperti tidak memiliki beban, tapi, siapa yang tahu bukan? Zaman sekarang banyak orang yang menyembunyikan beban dengan sebuah senyuman.

Dan hal itu...

Berlaku bagi Naruto.

"Wah, saat makanpun aku sangat tampan ya? Sampai lupa berkedip."

Kedip. Kedip. Kedip. "A-apa?" Hinata memalingkan wajahnya ke depan. Gugup.

"Kau malu ya?"

"Si-siapa yang malu?"

"Sasuke."

"Hah?" Hinata menoleh dengan kening berkerut.

"Tentu saja kau."

Tak!

"Sakit..."

Naruto tersenyum. "Makanya jangan memandangi ku diam-diam. Kalau mau, tatap aku sepuasnya."

Mereka bertatapan. Dan Hinata adalah orang yang memutuskan kontak mata dengannya.

Hinata diam.

Kening Naruto berkerut, ada yang jangal disini. Hinatanya aneh. "Kau baik-baik saja?" Ia menyentuh bahu Hinata.

"Te-tentu."

"Kau bohong."

Naruto-kun yang bohong!

"Tidak."

"Apa yang kau sembunyikan? Seperti ada yang kau sembunyikan."

Naruto-kun yang banyak menyembunyikan sesuatu dari ku!

"Ti-tidak ada."

Pertanyaan yang Hinata susun tadi, hilang entah kemana. Ia juga bingung.

"Aku merindukan mu." Naruto memeluk bahu Hinata dari samping, kepalanya disandarkan di bahu kekasihnya.

"Aku tahu..."

Sapphirenya terpejam. "Maaf... Kita tidak akan sering bertemu. Pertandingannya empat hari lagi, dan aku dengan teman-teman ku harus berlatih keras."

"Iya tidak apa-apa." Hinata tersenyum, tangannya digunakan untuk mengusap helaian pirang kekasihnya. "Naruto-kun yang semangat. Jangan kalah ya..."

"Aku tidak akan kalah." Ekor matanya melirik Hinata. "Hinata?"

Hinata menoleh. "Ya?"

"Tanyakan saja, aku tahu kau sedang bingung."

Deg!

Gelisah. Duduk Hinata jadi tidak nyaman, terbukti dari tubuhnya yang bergerak-gerak.

Naruto menyadarinya, ia pindahkan tangannya menjadi memeluk pinggang sebelah kiri Hinata. "Katakan. Aku tidak akan marah, jika bisa aku akan menjawabnya."

"Be-benarkah?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"I-ini mengenai Shi_"

Drrrttt... Drrrttt...

"Ck, kuso!" Naruto merogoh saku ponselnya.

Sasuke Teme Calling.

"Apa?!"

Nada semburan Naruto, membuat Hinata menghela nafas.

"Kau dimana, hah? Istirahat sudah lewat 5 menit."

Seakan tak percaya dengan pernyataan Sasuke, Naruto melirik jam tangannya. "Iya! Iya! Aku ke bawah, dasar Ayam."

"Sialan kau Dobe Kit_"

Klik.

Naruto menyeringai, mematikan telepon saat orang lain mengumpat adalah hobinya. Sapphire birunya menatap Hinata yang menatapnya. "Tentang apa? Maaf, ucapan mu terputus."

Hinata tersenyum. "Lain kali saja karena_" Aku percaya pada Naruto-kun. "_Waktu istirahatnya sudah habis."

Naruto mengangkat tangannya, ia mencubit pipi Hinata. "Ah, aku rindu pipi bakpao mu. Tiga hari aku tidak mencubitnya. "

Memang selama tiga hari ke belakang Naruto sibuk latihan basket. Begitupun untuk hari ini dan tiga hari ke depan.

"Is... Le-lepaskan."

Bukannya menurut, Naruto malah menatap lavender Hinata dalam. "Jangan nakal ya di kelas."

"Iya... Iya..."

"Jangan selingkuh!"

Naruto-kun yang seharusnya jangan kembali dengan Shion-san.

"Tentu saja. Sana Naruto-kun pergi."

Naruto menggandeng lengan Hinata, ia berdiri. "Antar sampai koridor."

.

.

.

.

Hari ini hari Rabu, hari diumumkannya nilai fisika di papan pengumuman. Banyak murid kelas 2-1 yang berdesakkan, ingin melihat siapa yang akan mengepel koridor lantai dua.

"Yah! Nilai ku pas KKM."

"Nah, Lee. Pel sampai bersih ya."

"80. Yey... Tidak sia-sia aku belajar sampai jam 3 pagi." Kiba mengepalkan tangannya ke udara.

"Yey... Kita lulus. Lihat kenapa nilai kita bertiga bisa sama ya?" Sakura, Ino, dan Tenten berpelukkan.

Hinata cemberut, padahal nilainya bisa dikatakan tinggi. 92, ini adalah nilai fisika terbesarnya. Biasanya hanya di bawah 90. Ini merupakan sebuah prestasi. Tapi_

"Nilai Naruto-kun sempurna."

"Lihat! Lihat! Sasuke-kun juga dapat 100."

"Yah... Shikamaru-kun dapat 98."

"Sai-kun juga 97."

"Atap."

Hinata merinding mendengar bisikkan di telinga kanannya. Ia menoleh menatap Naruto yang menyeringai.

Glek.

"I-iya..."

"Aku tunggu, awas kalau kau telat."

Hinata mengangguk ragu. "I-iya, aku akan tepat waktu."

.

.

"Lama!" Naruto mendengus. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada jam tangan yang kini melingkar manis di tangan kirinya.

Naruto berniat menagih janjinya pada Hinata.

Ingat kesepakatan yang di buat saat akan menjelang ujian fisika?

Ya.

Naruto ingin menagih hadiahnya.

Ia menyeringai. Membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukannya pada Hinata.

"Jangan-jangan dia bertemu Sasori. Ck, merepotkan."

"Atau... Ia malah pergi makan siang dengan orang lain?"

Naruto mengerang frustasi. Waktu istirahatnya hampir habis karena menunggu Hinata.

Ceklek.

"Ma-maaf aku terlambat."

Sapphire Naruto menatap tajam Hinata yang menunduk. "Iya, iya. Aku maafkan."

Dalam hati Hinata menghela nafas lega.

Sengaja?

Iya, Hinata mengakuinya. Mana mau Hinata berlama-lama dengan Naruto yang akan meminta hadiahnya.

Berbahaya.

Kekasihnya itu memang bermuka datar, tapi dalam kedataran wajahnya tersimpan banyak misteri... Salah satunya permintaan yang kini Naruto akan ajukkan pada Hinata.

"Sini." Naruto melambaikan tangan. "Waktu istirahat ku hanya 10 menit lagi."

"Ma-maaf."

"Ck, lagi pula kenapa lama?"

Hinata duduk di samping Naruto. "Aku... Itu, makan siang dulu."

"Apa? Kau makan dan aku menunggu mu dengan perut keroncongan? Astaga..."

Hinata mengangguk polos. "Hu'um."

"Iya. Terserah kau saja." Naruto tersenyum jahil. "Kau tidak lupa, kan?"

"Ah... Lupa apa?" Kelopak matanya berkedip.

Naruto gemas dengan tingkah Hinata. Ia merubah posisi duduknya, menjadi menghadap si gadis. "Kalo lupa, permintaannya jadi tiga kali lipat."

Lavender Hinata membulat, ia menatap Naruto yang menyeringai. "Apa?"

"Jadi... Yakin masih lupa?"

"A-aku ingat kok."

Naruto mengangguk. "Oke... Perminta_"

"Aku juga punya pe-permintaan."

"Hah?" Kening Naruto berkerut. "Sebenarnya siapa yang menang?"

"Naruto-kun."

Jawaban polos Hinata makin membuat Naruto gemas. "Oke. Hanya satu, ingat. Hanya satu."

Hinata tersenyum, ia mengangguk. "Hai. Pe-permintaan ku adalah... Naruto-kun jangan melipatgandakan permintaan."

"..."

"..."

"Ah, curang namanya."

Pipi Hinata menggembung. "Cu-curang? Naruto-kun yang mau curang."

"Iya, iya. Aku hanya akan meminta tiga permintaan. Puas?"

"Tentu saja."

Dalam hati Naruto mengumpat, bagaimana bisa Hinata tahu bahwa ia akan meminta dilipatgandakan permintaannya, di salah satu keinginannya.

"Permintaan ku yang pertama adalah..."

Glek.

Hinata menelan ludahnya sudah payah. Bohong jika ia tidak takut.

"Cium aku." Naruto menyeringai.

Hah?!

Tuh, kan?

Hinata menggeleng. "Ti-tidak mau!"

"Mana bisa, aku yang minta. Kau harus mengabulkannya."

Lavender Hinata memantap Naruto memelas. "Ya-yang lain saja ya, Naruto-kun."

'Shit!' Naruto mengumpat, ia harus tahan dengan tatapan memelas Hinata. Wajahnya berpaling ke depan. "Tidak."

"Ya-yang lain ya." Hinata masih belum menyerah, ia bahkan mendekat dan menggoyangkan lengan kiri Naruto.

"Tidak." Sapphirenya melirik jam tangan di pergelangan kirinya. 6 menit lagi waktu istirahatnya berakhir.

Putar otak Naruto... Putar otak...

Ah! Dapat.

Naruto kembali menatap wajah Hinata, Hinata yang kaget karena jarak wajahnya yang begitu dekat refleks mundur. "Oke, jika kau tidak mau. Ada sanksinya."

"Kenapa begitu? Seminggu yang lalu Naruto-kun tidak bilang begitu."

"Aku bilang sekarang."

"Aaa... Curang."

"Ini namanya cerdas."

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia tarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. "Ka-kalau begitu. Aku juga punya permintaan lagi."

"Hah? Hinata kau sudah minta tadi satu."

"Aku mau dua."

"Satu."

"Dua."

"Satu."

"Dua."

"Oke, dua. Kau mau apa?" Jika saja dihadapannya Kiba, dari tadi Naruto sudah buat kepalanya jadi benjol.

Untung sayang.

Ah!

Dihadapan wanita, pria memang selalu kalah.

"Naruto-kun jangan mi-minta permintaan ini lagi." Senyum Hinata mengembang.

Naruto mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Tergantung."

"A-apa?"

"Ya, jika 'tempatnya' tepat aku tidak akan minta lagi."

"Na-Naruto-kun!"

"A-aw. Sakit Hinata." Naruto mengelus pinggang kirinya yang terasa ngilu akibat cubitan kekasihnya. "Oke, kabulkan permintaan ku."

Hinata menarik nafasnya. Ia gugup setengah mati. "Tu-tutup mata Naruto-kun."

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kau tidak akan kabur, kan?"

Hinata mendelik, yang malah membuat Naruto ingin tertawa. "Aku tidak akan kabur."

"Oke." Naruto memegang lengan kanan Hinata.

Hinata menatap lengan kanannya yang di pegang Naruto. Lavendernya seakan berkata, kenapa-di-pegang?

Seakan bisa menjawab pertanyaan Hinata lewat tatapannya. Naruto mengangkat bahunya—lagi. "Jaga-jaga jika kau kabur."

Sepertinya Hinata banyak sekali menghela nafas kali ini. Buktinya ia menghela nafas lagi. "Tutup ma-mata Naruto-kun."

Naruto mengangguk patuh, ia tutup kelopak matanya.

Hinata menatap Naruto yang memejamkan matanya, kalo menurut seperti ini Naruto-kun terlihat manis. Pikirnya.

Apa lagi jika sapphire birunya yang selalu menatap tajam semua orang itu terpejam.

"Ah. Cepat." Rengekkan Naruto menyadarkan Hinata. "Kau tidak kabur, kan?"

"Ti-tidak."

"Lalu, kenapa lama?" Naruto sedikit membuka matanya yang tertutup. Dilihatnya Hinata tidak bergerak sedikitpun dari posisi awalnya. "Hinata..."

"A-ah. I-iya. Tutup mata dulu."

Naruto menutup mata lagi. "Sudah."

Hinata mengangguk, meski tidak bisa di lihat Naruto. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan jantung yang bergemuruh.

Nafas hangat Hinata menggelitik permukaan wajahnya. Membuat Naruto berdebar, sama dengan Hinata.

Berusaha menertralkan degup jantungnya yang mendadak menggila, Hinata mendekatkan wajahnya.

Cup.

Manis.

Hinata menjauhkan wajahnya yang memerah.

Naruto membuka matanya, ia sadar jika pipinya ikutan memanas. Apa lagi ia masih merasakan bibir Hinata yang menempel pada keningnya.

Naruto berdehem. "Sekarang permintaan ku yang kedua."

Hinata menoleh, ia menatap Naruto. "Se-secepat ini?"

"Iya. Permintaan ku adalah, kau jangan meninggalkan aku."

Naruto-kun yang jangan meninggalkan aku.

Hinata diam. Ia tertawa kecil. "Tentu saja aku tidak akan meninggalkan Naruto-kun."

"Janji?"

Hinata mengangguk. "Janji."

Naruto tersenyum.

Grep!

Ia memeluk Hinata. "Apapun yang terjadi... Jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku takut, kita pasti bisa menghadapinya bersama." Sapphirenya terpejam.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkan Naruto-kun. Harusnya_" Naruto-kun yang berjanji. "Kita memang menghadapinya bersama."

Naruto melepaskan pelukannya. "Ah, aku jadi makin semangat untuk menang."

"Bagus. Ganbatte!"

"Iya."

"Permintaan Naruto-kun yang ketiga apa?"

"Ah... Kapan-kapan saja."

Alis Hinata mengernyit. "Kenapa?"

"Rahasia, Baby."

.

.

.

.

Suara riuh penonton menggema di lapang in-door Konoha Gakuen. Ya, inilah pertandingan yang paling di tunggu oleh kedua belah pihak.

Konoha Gakuen vs Ame Gakuen.

Bangku penonton sampai penuh oleh para siswa kedua sekolah tersebut.

Apa lagi jika yang bermain adalah X5, kumpulan pemuda tampan yang selalu di nanti.

"Naruto! Ambil!" Kiba mengover bola pada Naruto.

"Yo! Disini Kiba!"

Hap.

Dug... Dug... Dug...

Syutt..

"Masuk!"

"Konoha Gakuen is the winner."

"Good all!" Naruto berlari ke tengah lapangan. Ia menghampiri teman-temannya yang penuh keringat.

Keringat kemenangan.

Tadi itu adalah point terakhir yang dicetaknya di menit terakhir.

"Kita menang." Naruto tersenyum.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Pointnya beda tipis."

"Yosh! Aku menanti hadiah dari Guy-sensei." Kiba tertawa.

"Aku lelah ingin tidur."

"Aku akan menyelesaikan lukisan ku."

Tidak mempedulikan teriakkan penonton, mereka malah berunding tentang kegiatan yang akan mereka lakukan setelah pertandingan.

"Omedato." (Selamat)

Serempak, lima kepala berbeda warna menoleh.

"Arigatou Toneri." Naruto maju selangkah, menemui sang lawan.

Toneri tersenyum. "Kalian hebat."

"Kau juga hebat."

"Arigatou Sasuke."

"Ah, ya. Sebaiknya kita abadikan moment ini dalam foto."

"Setuju, Sai."

Hinata yang melihat itu di bangku penonton ikut tersenyum.

...

Naruto menyandarkan dirinya di tembok luar kelas, ia lelah dan haus. Dari tadi ia belum minum. Karena hanya ingin Hinata yang mengantarnya, keringatnya bahkan belum di lap.

Hampir 2 menit Hinata belum datang, dan tidak membalas pesannya.

Naruto tersenyum. Ah... Hinata memang selalu membuatnya tenang. Hanya mengingat namanya saja senangnya bukan kepalang.

Ia menegakkan badannya. Menghadap arah koridor.

Di peluk Hinata pasti romantis, pikirnya.

Grep!

Sebuah lengan melingkar diperutnya.

"Hinata?"

Perkataannya di respon dengan gerakkan di punggungnya.

"Kenapa memelukku?"

Pelukkannya mengerat.

Sapphire Naruto terpejam. Jarang-jarang Hinata mau memeluknya duluan. Ini patut dimanfaatkan.

Brak!

Suara itu mengagetkan Naruto. Sapphirenya terbuka.

"Ma-maaf mengganggu."

Deg!

Jantungnya serasa jatuh ke perut.

Hati Naruto ngilu bukan main.

Hinata...

Berdiri disana dengan botol air mineral dan handuk yang jatuh di lantai. Kaget, Hinata kaget.

"Se-sekali lagi maaf." Hinata membungkuk, ia mengambil satu langkah ke belakang dan berbalik. Hatinya ngilu.

"Shit!" Naruto mengumpat. Ia melepaskan pelukkan yang diberikan entah oleh siapa itu.

Ia berbalik. Sapphirenya menajam. "Sialan!" Setelahnya ia pergi menyusul Hinata yang menghilang begitu cepat.

"Akhirnya bertengkar juga." Shion menyeringai.

...

Hinata melangkah menuju gedung utama, ia berniat pergi ke_

Ah.

Hinata bahkan tidak tahu mau pergi kemana.

Yang Hinata tahu sekarang ia harus menghindari Naruto.

Ternyata Naruto hanya menjadikannya pelampiasan karena ia mirip dengan Shion.

Ternyata Naruto masih mencintai Shion.

Ternyata Naruto berubah setelah putus dengan Shion karena ia masih mencintai gadis itu.

Ternyata Shion sangat berharga bagi Naruto.

Naruto merahasiakan semuanya karena ia takut Hinata tidak akan menyetujuinya jika ia akan kembali dengan Shion.

Sikap Naruto aneh, karena ia gugup bertemu dengan Shion. Gugup karena cinta.

Pertanyaan yang ingin Hinata tanyakan pada Naruto, malah ia jawab sendiri.

Kecuali pertanyaan tentang Naruto putus dengan Shion. Itu, Hinata juga tidak tahu.

Masa bodo! Hinata tidak peduli.

Hatinya tambah ngilu, melihat sendiri bahwa kekasihnya terang-terangan berselingkuh dihadapannya. Oh! Good! Apa sekarang kesetiaan itu hanya sebuah permainan?

Ia memegang dadanya yang entah kenapa semakin ngilu. Sikap manis Naruto, perhatiannya, kasih sayangnya, bahkan cintanya, hanya semata-mata karena Hinata mirip mantan kekasihnya? Begitu?

Sakit.

Hatinya ngilu.

Hinata percaya, bahwa kebahagiaan itu tidaklah gratis. Kebahagiaan haruslah di bayar dengan kesedihan entah itu sebelum atau sesudah kebahagiaan itu terjadi.

Lihat, bahkan Naruto tak mengejarnya. Sebegitu senangkah mereka. Mungkin mereka berdua sedang bermesraan.

Nafas Hinata sesak, ia berjalan setengah berlari. Dadanya juga sakit, bahkan lavendernya sudah berair.

"Hinata!"

Hinata menggeleng. Ia terus berjalan.

Naruto berdecak, tenaganya hampir habis. Ia haus, lelah, kakinya bahkan lemas. Bahkan ia belum minum. Mengejar Hinata saja susah. Permainan basket tadi menguras tenaganya.

"Hinata! Berhenti!"

"..."

"Shit." Naruto mengumpat pelan.

"Berhenti! Hinata Hyuuga! Ku bilang berhenti!"

Tap.

Deg!

Jantung Hinata berdetak cepat, hatinya tambah sakit. Ini pertama kalinya Naruto membentaknya.

Berhasil. Hinata berhenti di tengah lapangan parkir. Ia menghampiri kekasihnya dengan sisa tenaganya.

"Hinata?" Naruto memegang lengan kirinya. "Kau sa_"

Hinata berbalik. Ia menatap sapphire kekasihnya. Senyuman ia berikan. "Ka-kalau Naruto-kun ingin kembali de-dengan Shion-san, a-aku setuju kok..." Hinata bisa merasakan air mata mengalir dipipinya. "Kalau beg_"

"Hinata. Dengar kau salah pah_"

Hinata menggeleng. Ia berusaha melepaskan cengkraman Naruto. Bibirnya ia gigit. "A-aku melihatnya, da-dan tahu semuanya."

"Kabulkan permintaan ku yang ketiga."

Hinata menggeleng.

"Kabulkan permintaan ku yang kedua. Itu keinginan ku untuk permintaan ku yang ketiga."

"Kem-kembalilah dengan Shion-san ak_"

"Kau salah paham."

"A-aku... Da_"

"Hinata dengar_"

"Dan lepaskan aku."

Deg!

Bisa Hinata rasakan cengkraman Naruto ditangannya perlahan mengendur.

"Kau bercanda, kan?"

"A-aku serius."

"Hinata_"

"Sayonara, Naruto-kun." Hinata berbalik.

Ia berjalan menuju gerbang, hatinya sakit. Ia sebenarnya tidak serius dengan perkataannya. Lihat! Jika Naruto mencintainya, pasti Naruto akan mengejarnya. Tapi pemuda itu malah diam. Hinata ingin tertawa, ia merasa sangat menyedihkan. Bahkan menangispun sulit.

Ckittt...

"Hey!" Si pengendara motor berteriak, ia hampir saja menabrak orang di depan gerbang. "Hinata?"

Hinata mengangkat kepalanya yang dari tadi menunduk. Memperlihatkan wajahnya yang menahan tangis.

"Kau... Menangis? Kenapa?" Sasori melepaskan helmnya.

"Se-Senpai..."

"Kau kenapa?"

"A-antar aku pulang."

Sasori mengangguk. Ia memakai helmnya.

Brumm...

...

'Lepaskan aku.'

'Sayonara, Naruto-kun.'

Naruto terdiam, ia bukan tidak mengerti apa yang baru saja Hinata katakan. Ia jenius, bukan orang tolol.

'Apa Hinata mengakhiri hubungan ini?' Naruto menggeleng. Ia masih saja berdiri.

Hati kecilnya sakit, ia bahkan pernah mengatakan air mata Hinata sangat berharga. Namun kenyataannya, Naruto baru saja membuatnya menangis. Ini semua gara-gara Shion. Salah paham sialan!

Brumm...

Bagai sebuah alarm, suara gas dari motor sport menyadarkan Naruto. Ia menatap ke arah gerbang. Hinatanya berboncengan dengan Sasori.

"Shit!"

Naruto merogoh saku celananya. "Shit!" Ia lupa jika ini seragam basket, mana mungkin Naruto menyimpan kunci motornya disini.

Kembali, Naruto berlari.

Sesak.

Nafasnya sesak.

Tidak peduli bahwa rasa lelah menderanya, Naruto terus berlari.

Hinata tidak kelihatan sama sekali.

Ponsel?

Ah, itu dia.

Naruto berhenti dengan nafas sesak. Ia merogoh saku celananya. "Shit! Ponsel ku diruangan ganti." Ia kembali berlari. "Hinata... Kau salah paham..."

Sesak.

Lelah.

Lemas.

Pandangan Naruto mulai kabur.

Dan...

Semuanya gelap.

.

.

.

.

To Be Contuned.

A/N

Sorry telat update. Saya sakit, banyak tugas, kurang tidur, sama lelah. Waktu ngetik cuma jam setengah 11 malam. Dan saya udah ngantuk jadi maaf... Harap maklum:(

Ha? Jadi siapa yang salah?

Hinata?

Naruto?

Or, Shion? Yang kalian umpati?

Naruto juga kenapa? Semuanya gelap... Naruto kenapa? Ada yang tahu?

Kenapa jadi gini? Nggak tahu:D

Ah, ya. Yang terakhir boleh minta reviewnya? Biar semangat~~ maaf banyak typo, ngetik langsung publish.

Makasih sama yang udah review, fav, follow, and sama silent reader. Saatnya balas review:

Nico984: geplak aja Shionnya;(

OHimePanda: sabar-sabar, Shion emang gini:')... Wah? Benarkah, hanya fanfic ini yang bikin buka ffn? Makasih:))

BYE-chan: kok serem ya?:)

Ari-Gates: hayu atuh, mau dimana kencannya?:))

Ero-Sensei007: wow? Kasihan Shion diumpati sampai di suruh mati:v

Rico273: emosinya mirip rujak, asem pedes:v

antiy3629: Shion emang mulai bereaksi, iya moga kuat... Harusnya Naruto emang jauhin Shion.. Nggak janji^^v... Makasih

dindra510: mungkin nunggu chapter ini sampai lumutan:v.. Makasih.

RaTiZa: iya update juga.. Eh? Kirain RaTiZa-san yang mau bertindak, tahunya... Nyuruh Neji_–.. Shion banyak yang ngumpati:v... Iya pulang sore melelahkan, amin moga bisa ngatur waktu. Nggak nyangka senasib:'D

yulippi: baru tahu Shion datang ada yang seneng:v

Sunny Chou: kayanya ada deh yang kaya Shion, meski kebanyakan yang disebutkan Sunny Chou-san:)

Takato Youichi: ngakak saya walau bingung:v... Ah, masa iya senyum mulu? Makasih..

ArmyNHL: makasih.. Maaf deh kalo nggak suka sama Shion:(

Dewi729: kayanya Shion nggak bisa dilenyapkan deh:) iya Hinata marah, Naruto susah... Oke semangat! Makasih sarannya sama udah nunggu

dhany dhacil: pertanyaannya akan terjawab di chapter depan:)

Ayam Hime: kalo 3D Shion mati di cekik:v ngakak

gummy-chan: Shion di benci banyak orang:)... Kebanyakan orang kan gitu, buang dulu baru sayang:(

firdaus minato: makasih:))

slamet luscfer: aminn moga sampai tamat:)

Dark Rael Grandia: Shion bikin emosi ya?;)... Sipp untuk mu:*

Hamura159: kan Temari ada, di kelas 2-1, kelas 11. Kan duet sama Shikamaru, Gaara nggak jadi adik Temari disini:)

Emilia Scarlet: sebelnya nyeremin, sampai suruh gampar ke laut:) makasih buat semangat dan nunggunya

AtagoChan: Shion bikin emosi ya? Ye, kalo kasih penyakit kasihanlah Shionnya:vv... Ngakak.. Iya alesan saya banyak untuk itulah nggak update.

Laufenberg: seluruh wanita di muka bumi, apa nggak playboy?:v, itu mah homo:v iya di lanjut:v

Baenah231: iya lanjut terus:)

tiaradr3w: ahh kebawa suasana ya? Makasih... Iya ini udah:)

pratiwipasaribu: kasih sama Kiba, entar Tamaki kemana?:v, Kiba jomblo emang disini:) hahaha Shikamaru emang sama Temari, Hinata cemburu itu langka, kalo di buat garang nyeremin:v

Yadi: ini udah:)

Hina-Hime XD: Shion emang ganggu disini, pake ngebersihin bibir pake bibir_– nggak papa agak tajam juga:)... Iya kemarin itu emang pendek, dan fanfic ini nggak akan di-discontunued.. Semangat! Salam RiuDarkBlue

Setiawamdimas1945: makasih... Pulang sore emang melelahkan:(

Hyuuzumaki .An: untung ada mamahnya di samping, kalo nggak Shion diumpati lagi nih:v iya Hinata emang harus hati-hati.

nawaha: iya Shion emang kembali buat...:v, makasih semangatnya, iya saya jaga kesehatan meski sulit

NaruHinaLovers: iya kembali juga saya, makasih dah nunggu:)

Guest: ini udah:)

heheu: kasian Shion:(, saya rasa nggak buat konflik yang bertele-tele... Naruto emang seharusnya nolak Shion, mungkin bisa disimpulkan dari beberapa perkataan Naruto.

karina selin: hahaha iya. Oke semangat!:)

salsalhime: Shion lagi:)... Iya cinta Hinata sedang di uji, makasih juga udah baca+review

mawarjingga: ini udah panjang:)... Makasih udah nunggu, ini malah kelamaan:(

Vinsensia: iya konfliknya nggak akan panjang, paling sepanjang jalan kenangan~:v, bentar lagi tamat kok.

Uzumakiboruto10: iya update nggak menentu karena beberapa faktor. Saya nggak lupa kok sama fanfic ini:)

Cecep713: makasih, saya lanjut terus kok:)

Inuzuka Rina: iya Shion jadi pihak ketiga dan bikin masalah:(

Guest: ini udah;)

V-chan: Shion emang bikin rusuh:)... Makasih dah nunggu

luciyfer: ngakak:v

pratiwipasaribu: padahal serasa nggak ada yang ilang kok... But, makasih udah mau ngulang reviewnya:))

YamanakoNara: sekarang update:)

Shikadai Nara: iya update juga:)... Makasih... Sekarang saya update

Guest: ini udah;)

namikase hafid kun: waalaikumsalam, iya saya lanjut juga:), saya emang akan balas review kalian semua kok:) nggak tahu kenapa bisa sakit... Makasih sarannya.. Ada adegan aksi lagi kok, waalaikumsalam

NaRaYamanako: sekarang update;)

Namealvkwan: makasih~... Sekarang saya lanjut, moga nggak sakit hati:v

pengagumlavender26: Shion muka tembok?:v, iya suka nyosor ke Naruto.. Emang Shion belum ngerasain di hajar rame-rame

PenaTanpaTinta: saya tolongin, buktinya dilanjutin:v, makasih dah nunggu

ayaa: Iya kenapa kesel?:v

fiya: emang ngeselin:v. Sekarang update

NaraSa: maaf lama updatenya sampai bikin hayati lelah:(

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan... 👋

Mind to RnR?

Arigatou minnaDsan.

~Peluk cium RiuDarkBlue~

.

.

.

13 Agustus 2017


	20. Chapter 20

Sampah?

Apa benar fic ini sampah? Jika iya, silahkan jangan membaca karya sampah saya ini. Sayakan sudah bilang, ini hanyalah ide yang takut menghilang, dan saya persembahkan ide sampah ini dalam bentuk karya 'sampah'.

Makasih sama yang udah bilang ini sampah, dengan begitu saya sadar.. Pendatang baru seperti saya ini bisa apa, maafkan saya jika dalam membuat karya sampah ini banyak kesalahan... Percayalah manusia tidak ada yang sempurna, sekaligus orang yang menghina... Terimakasih sama yang sudah mengikuti cerita ini dengan senang hati, saya mencintai kalian.. Dan sama yang tidak suka harap logout, kalau login cuma nyakitin...

Jangan lupa baca Author Note dari saya, yang nggak baca nyesel... Penting! Ini chapter terpanjang, semoga nggak pegel..

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Love Is Feeling © RiuDarkBlue

Warning: AU, OOC (cool Naruto), typo sana-sini, asem, garing, maaf jika ide pasaran, alur kecepetan, yang nggak suka harap tekan back. Saya tekankan kembali! Bahwa ini adalah inspirasi saya! Nggak ngejiplak siapapun kecuali karakternya!

"Percakapan."

'Bicara dalam hati.'

Naruto Namikaze x Hinata Hyuuga

DLDR

.

.

.

"Kiba, kau mau minum apa lihat jam?" Sasuke menatap Kiba heran, memang dari 20 menit yang lalu Kiba selalu menatap jam sambil meneguk minuman kalengnya.

Gigi taring Kiba nampak, karena si pemilik tersenyum lebar. "Aku... Mau kedua-duanya."

"Kemana Naruto? Ini sudah 20 menit dan ia belum kembali."

Shikamaru melirik Sai. "Entah, katanya mau ketemu Hinata."

"Tapi... Tasnya tidak di bawa. Jika pulang pasti ia bawa tas."

Dalam hati ia mengiyakan perkataan Sai.

"Biasanya jika ada minuman kaleng Naruto selalu mau paling banyak. Sekarang dia malah hilang."

"Kau benar Sai." Kiba mengangguk. "Mana dia belum minum."

"Kau mau apa Shika?" Kiba menoleh, ia menatap Shikamaru yang mengotak-ngatik ponselnya yang dari tadi menganggur.

"Telepon Naruto." Ia menempelkan ponsel di telinga. "Entah kenapa perasaan ku tidak enak."

Semua diam.

Tut.. Tut... Tut...

Drrrttt... Drrrttt...

"Eh, tas Naruto berbunyi."

"Sial!" Shikamaru mengumpat. Ia mengecek tas sahabat pirangnya. "Ponselnya di tas."

"Pantas dia tidak menghubungi." Sasuke melangkah keluar.

"Mau kemana?"

"Toilet."

Ceklek.

"Iya... Aku melihat Hinata-san menangis dan berboncengan dengan Sasori-senpai. Kalau Naruto-san diam saja di tengah lapangan parkir."

Gadis satunya lagi yang sedang bergosip memekik. "Ah! Bertengkar ya! Setidaknya aku punya harapan bisa jadi pacar Naruto-san!"

"Hey! Aku yang pantas!"

"Ak_"

Blam!

Kedua gadis itu kaget menatap pintu ruang ganti club basket terbanting sendiri.

"Sialan!"

Kening Shikamaru berkerut. "Ada apa Sasuke?"

"Kita harus pulang." Ia menyambar tasnya dan tas Naruto.

"Hah?" Kiba berdiri. "Apa? Kita masih lelah. Benarkan Sai?"

Sai mengangguk. "Kiba benar, memangnya mau kemana?"

Tanpa mempedulikan Kiba dan Sai, Sasuke melangkah keluar. "Naruto dan Hinata bertengkar."

"APA?!"

Setelahnya yang terdengar hanya suara gaduh dari ruangan ganti. Ada yang bawa tas, membereskan barang bawaan. Dan yang paling parah umpatan.

'Naruto... Jangan sakit lagi.' Batin keempatnya.

...

Sasuke memukul setir mobilnya, ia mengumpat. Motor sport Naruto masih di lapangan parkir jadi kemana dia?

Mereka bahkan sudah keliling sekolah yang luasnya keterlaluan hanya untuk mencari satu orang dan hasilnya nihil.

Lalu kemana Naruto?

Dalam pikiran mereka hanya satu... Rumahnya atau rumah Hinata. Tapi, jika di Mashion Namikaze tidak ada, mereka tidak tahu dimana Mashion Hyuuga.

"Bagaimana? Kita pergi kemana sekarang?" Kiba melirik Shikamaru dari spion depan mobil. Mereka memang menaiki mobil Sasuke karena tidak bawa mobil, beda dengan Naruto yang membawa motor sportnya.

"Mashion Namikaze satu-satunya tujuan kita. Jika Naruto tidak ada, Mashion Hyuuga yang kita tuju."

Kiba mengangguk. "Lalu motor Naruto bagaimana?"

"Kau yang bawa Sai."

"Aku?" Sai menunjuk hidungnya.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Kau tak keberatan, kan?"

"Tidak. Lalu mana kuncinya?"

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, ia menyender di kursi kemudi. "Tas Naruto, cari saja."

Sai mengangguk. "Dapat. Aku pergi duluan ya."

Semua mengangguk.

"Kita juga harus cepat."

Sasuke menancap gasnya menyusul Sai meninggalkan lapangan parkir.

...

"Aku takut... Naruto mati rasa lagi."

Shikamaru melirik Kiba dari spion depan. "Aku yakin dia sudah sembuh total."

"Tapi siapa yang tahu, traumanya 2 tahun lalu menyebabkan penyakitnya kambuh dengan mudah."

Keadaan mobil tiba-tiba hening, bagaimanapun perkataan Sasuke ada benarnya.

Ckittt...

"Oi! Sasuke! Jangan berhenti mendadak." Sembur Kiba saat badannya terbentur ke depan.

"Cepat turun! Naruto disini!"

Mata Shikamaru, Sasuke, dan Kiba membulat. Melihat motor sport Naruto berhenti sembarangan di jalan. Jadi ini yang membuat Sasuke berhenti mendadak?

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, mereka keluar mobil. Menghampiri Sai yang berjongkok.

"Astaga!"

.

.

.

Sasori melirik Hinata melalui ekor matanya. Ia menghela nafas, Hinata tidak menunjukkan jalan pulang, malah menyuruhnya pergi ke taman kota. Dan yang paling parah, gadis itu kini tengah menikmati es krim strawberry yang tadi dibelikannya. Jangan lupakan earphone yang bertengger manis ditelinganya.

"Hinata?"

"..." Entah seberapa besar volume yang di pakai gadis disampingnya, yang jelas ini bukan pertama kalinya Sasori memanggilnya.

"Hinata?" Ia menepuk bahu Hinata, dan tak di respon.

Saking kesalnya, Sasori melepaskan satu earphonenya. Ia memasangkannya ke telinganya, dentum musik nge-rap hampir saja memecahkan gendang telinganya. Pantas tidak mendengar, pikirnya.

"Hinata?" Ia memegang bahu Hinata, memutarnya untuk menghadapnya.

Seakan baru sadar, Hinata menatap Sasori dengan pandangan kosong. "A-ah, i-iya Senpai?"

"Kau kenapa? Apa ada masalah?"

Hinata melepaskan tangan Sasori dibahunya. Hal itu membuat Sasori tersenyum kecut. "A-aku baik-baik saja. A-aku lega sangat lega..."

"Bukan kau, tapi hati mu."

Deg!

Apa hatinya baik-baik saja? Setelah melihat kejadian itu?

Tidak.

"Baik, sangat baik. Untuk itulah aku datang kesini."

"Kau datang kesini, hanya tidak ingin kesepian. Kau berpikir bahwa melihat keramaian, kau tidak akan merasa kesepian karena rasa sakit mu. Kau berpikir, mendengarkan musik keras agar kau tak mendengarkan apa yang kata hati mu katakan untuk kejadian tadi. Kau berpikir, jika kau makan es krim, kepahitan akan kejadian tadi bisa hilang."

Air mata Hinata menggenang. Ia memang melakukan apa yang Sasori katakan.

"Itu tidak akan membantu mu Hinata. Menangislah... Aku tahu disini_" Sasori menunjuk dadanya sendiri. "Sakit."

Bukan hanya Hinata saja yang sakit. Tapi ia juga sakit, apa lagi melihat orang yang kita cintai di khianati oleh kekasihnya. Cinta tak terbalaskan memang menyakitkan...

"Kau berpura-pura kuat. Aku yakin kau dari tadi ingin menangis. Kenapa tidak menangis? Jangan di pendam, keluarkanlah Hinata! Ku bilang menangis!"

Akhirnya Hinata menangis. Ia sakit... Bahkan Naruto tidak mengejarnya... Apa ia sudah tidak peduli padanya?

Sasori berbalik. "Kau boleh menangis di punggung ku." Setelahnya bisa ia rasakan kening Hinata membentur punggungnya, tak lama terdengarlah isakkan Hinata.

Air matanya tidak berhenti mengalir, padahal Hinata sudah mencoba untuk menerima kejadian tadi untuk itulah air matanya di tahan. Ia merelakan Naruto... Siapa tahu Naruto bisa bahagia dengan Shion. Gadis itukan sangat berharga bagi Naruto.

"Pa-dahal... Aku mencoba kuat. Tapi ke-kenapa makin sakit?"

Sasori tersenyum kecut. "Apa kau pernah mendengar tentang ucapan bahwa, semakin kau berpura-pura sembuh saat kau terluka, maka kau akan semakin sakit."

Mendengar perkataan Sasori, Hinata makin menangis. Ia memang sadar, Naruto memang berharga baginya. Sikapnya yang manis, manja, menyebalkan, seenaknya, maupun tidak romantis, tetap saja Hinata mencintainya. Apa ia telah mengambil keputusan yang salah?

"Hinata?"

"..."

"Boleh aku minta satu permintaan?"

Hinata menggangguk.

"Boleh aku jadi Nii-san mu?"

.

.

.

Sapphire Naruto mengerjap-ngerjap ia sedang menyesuaikan dengan cahaya disekitarnya. Bisa ia dengar suara-suara sahabatnya.

Ah.

Ternyata ia sudah di rumah, terbukti dari aroma ruangannya.

"Bagaimana? Apa masih susah dihubungi?" Shikamaru mondar-mandir dihadapan Sasuke, Sai, dan Kiba yang kini duduk di sofa.

Ia menatap Kiba dengan tangan yang memegang ponsel. "Belum. Bagaimana dengan kalian? Apa akun sosial medianya bisa?"

Sai menggeleng. "Tidak. Bahkan kuota ku hampir habis hanya untuk menanyakan dia dimana."

Shikamaru melirik Kiba. "Telepon rumahnya?"

"Tidak di angkat."

"Temannya?"

"Tidak bersama Hinata-san."

"Sasuke? GPS-nya aktif?"

"Tidak. Dia pintar, bahkan ponselnya dimatikan."

Shikamaru berdecak. Dari tadi mereka berusaha menghubungi Hinata, tapi hasilnya nihil. "Aku harus kerumahnya."

"Tapi kita tidak tahu dimana."

Kiba benar.

"Hanya Ba-san saja yang tahu, dan dia sedang dinas bersama Ji-san di Kyoto. Apa kita hub_"

"Jangan." Sela Sasuke. "Nanti dia khawatir. Nanti malamkan pulang."

"Lalu bagaimana Naruto?"

"Untuk itulah, jika tidak mau dia kenapa-kenapa. Kita harus mencari Hinata-san." Shikamaru menyambar tasnya di meja.

"Mau kemana?" Kiba menatap Shikamaru.

"Aku mau mencari Hinata-san."

"Kemana?"

"Entahlah, Sasuke." Shikamaru melangkah menuju pintu.

"Jangan."

Semua terdiam, menoleh ke arah ranjang. Ternyata Naruto sudah bangun dan mungkin saja sudah mendengar semuanya.

Masih menatap langit-langit kamar, Naruto melanjutkan ucapannya. "Biar aku sendiri yang selesaikan." Ia menoleh ke arah sofa hitam dikamarnya, tempat sahabatnya duduk. "Terima kasih telah membantu ku sejauh ini. Sisanya biar aku yang urus. 2 tahun sudah aku merepotkan kalian, kalian saudara ku yang terbaik."

Air mata Kiba hampir saja menetes. Ia menghampiri Naruto, dan duduk di samping ranjang.

Bletak!

"Aw... " Si pirang mengelus kepalanya.

"Baka! Kami ini mengkhawatirkan mu. Kau pikir mudah membawa mu yang sedang pingsan ke kamar mu, hah?"

Naruto tersenyum. "Pasti aku berat ya?"

"Bukan berat lagi." Sai melangkah menuju ranjang. "Kau sangat berat tahu."

Jika dikeadaan normal, Naruto pasti sudah memukul Sai.

Naruto tersenyum. Ia mencoba bangun dari tidurannya. "Aku ta_ akh!"

Semua yang ada diruangan panik.

"Jangan gerak dulu." Sasuke refleks berlari dari arah sofa. "Lutut mu bengkak, bahkan sobek. Kau pingsan mengenai batu. Kening mu juga begitu."

Seakan tak percaya dengan ucapan Sasuke, Naruto meraba keningnya. Dan benar saja, keningnya di perban kecil.

"Kau juga dehidrasi. Apa kau tidak minum?" Shikamaru duduk di samping ranjang.

"Bukan tidak, tepatnya belum." Ia melirik pakaiannya yang ternyata sudah di ganti dengan t-shirt hitam polos.

"Kenapa kau belum minum?"

"..."

Semua menghela nafas, Naruto malah diam.

"Minum dulu. Tidak lucu jika kau mati hanya karena dehidrasi." Sasuke menyodorkan segelas air putih dan langsung di terima begitu saja oleh Naruto.

"Kau mau makan apa Kitsune?" Tawar Kiba.

"Aku tidak lapar."

Sai berdecak. "Tapi kau belum makan."

"Aku tidak lapar."

"Bagaimana perasaan mu?" Semua menanti jawaban Naruto akan pertanyaan Shikamaru.

"Sakit, bingung, kesal, sesak, kecewa. Dan itu semua untuk diri ku sendiri." Naruto meremas selimut yang menutupi lutut sampaj kakinya.

Shikamaru, Sasuke, Sai, dan Kiba menghela nafas lega. Mereka bersyukur Naruto merasakan itu semua. Bukan, bukan karena senang akibat sahabatnya menderita, tapi itu menandakan bahwa Naruto tidak mati rasa.

"Kau bertengkar dengan Hinata-san?"

Naruto menoleh ia menatap Shikamaru dengan pandangan dari-mana-kau-tahu?

"Gosip."

Sapphire Naruto membulat mendengar jawaban Sasuke. "Tepatnya salah paham."

"Ceritakan."

"Tidak sekarang."

Sasuke berdecak. "Lalu kapan?"

"Entahlah..."

"Terserah kau saja." Shikamaru berdiri. "Kami pulang, cepat sembuh."

Naruto mengangguk. "Arigatou."

.

.

.

.

Hinata kembali membaca pesan yang muncul diponselnya sedari semalam.

257 missed calls

107 messages

Dan semuanya kebanyakan dari Naruto dan sisanya dari nomor asing yang Hinata yakini milik sahabat Naruto.

14.33

Hinata-san, dimana?

14.41

Hinata-san, jawab panggilan ku:(

15.00

Hinata-san, aktifkan ponsel mu:(

15.03

Naruto pingsan.

Nah! Yang ini Hinata ragu... Tapi... Mungkin saja itu hanya untuk cari perhatian Hinata, kan?

15.15

Naruto sakit, datanglah ke Mashion Namikaze.

Itu sebagian pesan dari sahabat Naruto. Sebenarnya masih banyak lagi. Hinata memang mematikan ponselnya saat ia berada di taman dengan Sasori, itu semua dilakukan untuk menghindari kejadian ini.

Kembali, ia membuka pesan dari Naruto.

15.44

Hinata, ayo kita bicara kau salah paham.

15.50.

Hinata, mohon dengar aku... Kau salah paham.

16.05

Aku ingin bicara dengan mu, angkat telepon ku. Jangan begini Hinata... Aku mohon...

16.10

Onegai...

16.15

Besok jangan menghindar dari ku. Kita perlu bicara.

16.20

Hanya kau yang ku cintai.

16.25

Aishiteru... Bogoshipo (Aku merindukan mu), i need you...

Sesak. Air mata Hinata hampir saja menetes lagi, ia sudah berjanji akan merelakan Naruto untuk Shion mantan tercintanya. Kenapa Naruto bersikap seolah-olah ia masih peduli padanya. Bukankah hubungan mereka sudah berakhir?

Lalu?

Kenapa jika Naruto mencintainya, ia malah diam dan menikmati pelukkan Shion? Jangan lupakan sikap anehnya. Dan kenapa Naruto tidak menceritakan tentang Shion padanya? Apakah karena ia akan kembali dengan Shion?

Hinata menggeleng.

"Hinata?"

Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa harus terjadi pada hubungannya dengan Naruto?

"Hinata?"

Kenapa sangat sakit?

"Hinata?!"

Hinata menoleh. "A-ah, apa Nii-san?"

Neji menghela nafas, semenjak kemarin sampai sekarang Hinata banyak sekali melamun. Kemarin saja adik kesayangannya pulang telat satu jam. Pas ia tanya, Hinata hanya menjawab urusan club. Yang mengantarnya saja Sasori yang kata Hinata Ketua Clubnya.

Lalu kemana Naruto? Si pirang mesum?

Itu juga pertanyaan Neji. Dan di jawab dengan Hinata tidak sempat mengatarnya karena ada urusan keluarga.

Sungguh pacar yang tega!

"Kita sudah sampai."

Hinata membulatkan matanya. "Hontou?" (Benarkah)

Neji mengangguk. "Bahkan dari 5 menit yang lalu."

"Gomen, Neji-nii..."

"Kau ada masalah?"

Hinata menggeleng. "Ti-tidak."

"Apa benar mau sekolah? Kau masih demam." Neji melirik Hinata yang kini memakai jaket beserta blazer. Ya, adiknya demam sesudah pulang malam kemarin.

Hinata tersenyum meyakinkan. "Aku baik-baik saja. Jika di rumah aku_" Akan kepikiran Naruto-kun dan sendiri. "_tidak ada teman, tapi jika di sekolah ada Tenten-chan, Ino-chan, dan Sakura-chan."

Neji mengangguk. "Jika sakitnya tambah parah, telepon Nii-san saja." Ia mengelus kepala Hinata.

"U-um..."

"Sudah, sana keluar. Nanti cepat masuk."

"Nii-san mengusir ku?" Bibirnya mengerucut.

"Iya, Nii-san mengusir mu." Neji tersenyum.

"Baiklah." Hinata membuka pintu mobil. "Hati-hati..." Ia menutupnya dan memberikan lambaian selamat tinggal.

Hinata berbalik dengan sedikit senyum diwajahnya, ia sudah bertekad melupakan kejadian kemarin. Tapi... Kejadian itu berawal dari sini, lapangan parkir. Ia menarik nafasnya. Kepalanya menengok ke arah kanan.

Deg!

Disana, Naruto keluar dari mobil Sasuke, ia mengenakan pakaian tak jauh beda darinya. Jaket dilapisi blazer.

Bahkan mereka tak sadar jika penampilannya jadi pusat perhatian.

Hinata berbalik.

"Shit!" Naruto mengumpat. Ia tadinya berniat menjemput Hinata, namun apa daya. Mobil dan motor sportnya di service, jadi ia menumpang di mobil Sasuke. Tadi ia dan Sasuke menjemput Hinata kerumahnya, namun salah satu pelayannya mengatakan jika Hinata sudah berangkat dengan Neji.

"Kejar, Dobe."

Naruto mengangguk. Dengan lutut yang ngilu, ia mengejar Hinata. Jangan lupakan badannya yang menggigil, demam kali ini benar-benar menyiksanya. Kepalanya juga pening karena membentur batu. Sepertinya Hinata juga demam sama sepertinya, berbeda dengan dulu. Hanya Naruto saja yang sekolah, tapi Hinata juga masuk sekolah sekarang.

Bahkan Kushina yang baru pulang saja di buat panik olehnya, Ibunya sudah melarang masuk sekolah, tapi Naruto dengan keras kepalanya ngotot ingin berangkat.

Grep!

Ia berhasil mencengkram lengan Hinata.

"Hinata..."

"..."

"Kita harus bicara."

Hinata masih diam tanpa berbalik.

"Jangan begini, Hinata."

"Kau salah paham."

"Hinata?" Naruto memegang bahunya dan dalam sekali hentakkan ia membalik tubuh Hinata.

Lavender Hinata menatap menerawang objek di belakang tubuh Naruto. "A-apa yang mau dibicarakan? Harusnya... Dibicarakan dari dulu, ku kira... Ini sudah terlambat."

"Tidak. Ini belum terlambat."

"Su-sudahlah... I-ini hampir bel. Nanti aku telat."

Sebegitu kecewanya Hinata pada dirinya? Bahkan gadis itu tidak sudi menyebut namanya. Aku? Bahkan dari kita menjadi aku.

"Aku akan menjelaskan semuanya dari awal. Ini kecerobohan ku, Hinata. Aku pikir mas_"

"Masa lalu tidak penting?" Lavender Hinata menatapnya. "Karena adanya masa lalu Naruto-kun, kita bisa begini."

Hinata benar.

"Maafkan aku. Jadi bisa kau dengar dul_"

"Naruto, Hinata, apa yang kalian lakukan? Bel sudah berbunyi 5 menit yang lalu."

Hinata membungkuk. Dan Naruto mendelik menatap Kakashi yang membuat orang yang dideliki mengendikkan bahu.

Sensei tidak peka.

"Maaf Sensei..."

Dan kenapa Kakashi masuk setelah bel berbunyi 5 menit? Biasanya juga masuk menjelang 1 jam pelajaran.

Kebetulan yang menyebalkan.

"Hn. Masuk kelas."

Hinata berbalik menuju kelas.

"Kau juga, Naruto."

"Cih."

"Astaga..."

...

"Ohayou minna."

"Ohayou mo Sensei."

"Cih."

Sudah tahu siapa yang mendecih?

"Sensei bawa berita bagus."

"Apa Sensei?"

"Nah, kalian akan di kocok kembali tempat duduknya."

Sapphire Naruto membulat. Berarti ini sudah 2 bulan ia duduk sebangku dengan Hinata? Kenapa tidak terasa?

"Yah... Padahal aku sudah betah sebangku dengan Tenten-san..."

Tenten mendelik. "Aku justru tidak betah!"

Semua orang yang ada di kelas tertawa, minus Naruto, Hinata, dan anggota X5.

"Ini petanya." Semua menoleh ke arah papan tulis.

Berbagai macam ekspresi ditunjukkan para murid, ada yang senang dan juga susah.

"Silahkan pindah."

Grep!

Refleks Naruto memegang lengan Hinata. "Mau kemana?"

"A-aku mau pindah." Dalam hati Hinata bersyukur bisa menjauhi Naruto.

"Disini saja."

Hinata menggeleng. "Le-lepaskan."

Sialan! Ia semakin jauh dengan Hinata.

"Diamlah disini, onegai."

"A-ano_"

Keduanya menoleh. Menatap seorang gadis culun dengan rambut di kepang dua menghampiri bangku mereka.

"Apa?!" Tanya Naruto galak. Kesabarannya sudah habis, setiap ia akan menjelaskan kebenarannya pada Hinata, pasti selalu di ganggu.

Gadis culun itu bergetar. "A-ano, aku du-duk disini."

Sapphire Naruto membulat. Apa ia sebangku dengannya? Segera saja ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada peta yang di buat Kakashi. Naruto menghela nafas. "Ck. Duduk sana." Ia beranjak. Menggandeng lengan Hinata mendudukkannya di bangku Chouji. Sedangkan dirinya duduk dengan Sasuke.

...

Naruto segera beranjak dari duduknya. Ia melangkah lebar menuju bangku Hinata.

"Hinata?"

Hinata panik, ia segera memasukkan peralatan menulisnya pada tasnya. Segera saja ia melangkah menuju luar kelas.

Grep!

Dapat.

Naruto membalikan tubuh Hinata.

"Kita perlu bicara."

Hinata berbalik. "A-apa yang perlu dibicarakan? Aku sudah melihat dan tahu semuanya. Apa yang ingin dikatakan?" Sebenarnya... Hinata juga ingin mendengar cerita masa lalunya versi Naruto, tapi hatinya masih egois untuk mempertahankan apa yang hatinya inginkan. Bukankah ego manusia itu lebih besar?

"Dengar dulu. Bagaimana jika aku akan menjelaskannya jika kau terus-terusan menghindar?"

"Bagaimana aku ingin mendengarnya jika Naruto-kun sudah lebih dulu menyembunyikannya?"

Naruto diam. Ini memang salahnya. "Maafkan aku. Aku akan menjelaskannya, bisakah kau dengarkan?"

Hinata diam.

"Shion dia memang_"

"Kembalilah dengan Shion-san..."

Naruto menggeleng.

"Harusnya Naruto-kun tahu, bahwa aku benci dibohongi dan diingkari janji."

Naruto tahu, Hinata pernah bilang padanya.

"Maafkan aku Hinata. Dengarkan penjelasan ku."

"Bukankah kita sudah berakhir?" Hinata menatap objek di belakang tubuh Naruto dengan mata yang menerawang.

"Tidak!" Suara Naruto meninggi, cengkramannya juga menguat.

Hinata berusaha menahan air matanya dan rasa nyeri dilengannya.

"Aku tidak bilang begitu! Kau juga tidak serius!"

Ya, Hinata memang tidak serius. Tapi kenapa saat itu Naruto hanya diam saja?

"A-aku_"

"Sudah. Naruto." Shikamaru yang berada disana, segera melepaskan cengkraman Naruto pada Hinata.

Memang sedari tadi, Kiba, Sasuke, Shikamaru, dan Sai ada di kelas. Mereka khawatir apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto.

"Kau menyakitinya."

Perkataan Shikamaru menohoknya. Ia melihat pergelangan tangan Hinata yang kini memerah karenanya.

"Hinata ma_"

"A-aku pergi." Dapat Naruto lihat, air mata Hinata menetes.

"Shit!" Naruto melangkah mengejar Hinata, namun baru satu langkah. Tangannya di tahan Sasuke.

"Jangan pergi dulu, Dobe. Dinginkan kepala mu."

Naruto menurut.

Dugh!

Ia menendang bangku disampingnya hingga terjungkal. Nafasnya juga sesak, Naruto mengacak rambutnya yang memang sudah acak-acakkan. "Ck. Shit!"

Ini pertama kalinya, mereka melihat Naruto dalam mode stress dan itu cukup membuat suasana merinding.

Naruto mendudukan diri di kursi Hinata. "Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Suaranya terdengar putus asa.

"Ceritalah, Naruto. Biar beban mu agak ringan."

Naruto mendongak, menatap Sai yang berdiri dihadapannya. "Ini salah ku, Sai. Salah ku..."

"Apa yang terjadi kemarin?" Mulut Kiba benar-benar gatal ingin menanyakan ini, mungkin kemarin Naruto tidak menjawabnya siapa tahu sekarang ia akan menjawabnya.

"Kemarin... Aku sedang menunggu Hinata mengantarkan minum untuk ku di koridor."

Mereka mengangguk, jadi ini alasan Naruto dehidrasi?

"Aku menghadap ke arah koridor, agar jika ia datang aku bisa melihatnya. Dipikiran ku kemarin hanya satu, di peluk Hinata."

Kiba bedecak. "Mesum."

"Mau dengar apa tidak?!"

"Ma-maaf... La-lanjutkan."

Semua menghela nafas dan menatap tajam Kiba.

"Saat itu aku di peluk dari belakang. Mata ku terpejam pertanda aku menikmatinya." Naruto menarik nafas, ia sedang menahan sesak mengingat ekspresi Hinata. "Aku mendengar suara benda jatuh, mata ku terbuka dan... Aku melihat Hinata disana. Ia meminta maaf dengan badan membungkuk."

"Lalu siapa yang memeluk mu?" Sai mengerutkan keningnya.

"Shion. Wanita ular itu yang memeluk ku."

Bletak!

"Teme!" Naruto mengelus kepalanya.

"Baka!" Sasuke melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Jika itu Hinata, pasti saat posisi memeluk mu dari belakang ia bawa botol minum."

Sasuke benar. "Namanya juga aku fokus pada satu hal!" Dengus Naruto. "Sebenarnya kalian mau dengar apa tidak?!" Ia menatap tajam sahabatnya.

Refleks semua meneguk ludahnya gugup. Kepala empat orang itu mengangguk.

"Setelahnya Hinata berlari, dengan susah payah aku mengejarnya. Dia berhenti dan mengatakan bahwa ia setuju jika aku kembali dengan Shion. Dan mengatakan pada ku, untuk melepaskannya."

Shikamaru menghela nafas mendengar cerita Naruto. Salah paham yang rumit, bukan? "Kau pernah menceritakan tentang Shion pada Hinata?"

Sapphire Naruto membulat. "Belum. Aku ingin menjelaskannya sekarang."

Bletak!

"Teme!"

"Baka!" Sasuke melotot. "Kenapa kau tidak bilang padanya bahwa Shion adalah masa lalu kelam mu?!"

"Aku kira masa lalu tidak penting."

"Tidak penting apa? Sampai mati rasa." Lidah Sai yang beracun buka suara.

Naruto mendelik.

"Jadi... Hinata-san tidak tahu kau pernah alexithymia, Kitsune?"

"Tidak."

"Kita ambil kesimpulan." Semua menatap Shikamaru. "Pertama. Shion merasa bersalah dengan mendekati mu, atau Shion menyukai mu dan berniat menghancurkan hubungan mu dengan Hinata-san. Kedua, ini salah mu yang tak menceritakan masa lalu mu dengan Shion. Dan ada yang ingin ku tanyakan."

Naruto mendongak. "Apa?"

"Dari mana Hinata-san tahu bahwa Shion mantan mu?"

Naruto mengerang frustasi. "Mana ku tahu."

"Jadi... Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Kiba melipat tangan di depan dada.

"Minta maaf."

"Tak mudah mengambil hati gadis yang sedang kecewa."

Dalam hati Naruto mengiyakan perkataan Sasuke.

.

.

Hinata menatap penampilannya di cermin kamar mandi. Wajahnya sembab dan basah karena di basuh air. Matanya juga memerah, bukan kerena kelilipan seperti waktu itu, tapi karena menahan tangis.

Dalam hati dan pikirannya berkecamuk, apakah sikapnya tidak keterlaluan pada Naruto?

Hinata menggeleng.

Naruto yang telah keterlaluan padanya. Ia menyembunyikan banyak hal darinya, dan salah satunya mengenai Shion yang mantan kekasihnya sekarang baru diketahui Hinata dari orang lain.

Dan... Yang paling menyedihkan ia dicintai Naruto hanya karena mirip dengan mantan kekasihnya. Hinata tertawa, entah mengapa ini semakin menyedihkan.

Lalu apa lagi kebenaran yang disembunyikan Naruto?

Hinata melangkah keluar toilet, pandangannya kosong dan terlihat banyak beban.

Duk!

"A-ah... Maafkan aku." Hinata membungkuk saat ia menyadari telah menyenggol seseorang.

"Iya tid_ eh! Kau!"

Mendengar itu, Hinata mendongak.

Deg!

Ternyata orang yang ditabraknya adalah Shion Miku, mantan kekasih Naruto.

"Ah, habis nangis ya?" Shion melipat tangan di depan dada dengan mata yang menatap remeh Hinata.

Alis Hinata mengernyit. "Apa?"

"Ah... Kalian itu memang pantas berpisah."

Jika saja Hinata bukan gadis lugu yang di kenal orang lain. Ia sudah ingin menampar Shion. "Berpisah, ya?"

Shion menyeringai. "Yah... Kau tahu? Cinta pertama memang sulit dilupakan. Mungkin saja Naruto-kun akan kembali pada ku setelah kejadian putus yang menyedihkan ini."

"Menyedihkan?" Kening Hinata makin berkerut.

"Ya, putus cinta kalian memang menyedihkan."

Hinata tersenyum. "Kembalilah dengannya. Jika Shion-san ingin, lagi pula aku sudah berpisah."

"Ah... Syukurlah jika kalian sudah berpisah."

Nafas Hinata sesak.

"Aku memang datang untuk kembali dengannya."

Hatinya ngilu.

"Kau tahu... Saat pacaran dengan ku, Naruto-kun adalah orang yang romantis."

Bahkan Naruto tidak pernah romantis padanya.

"Senyum lima jarinya sangat menawan."

Naruto juga tidak pernah tersenyum lima jari padanya.

"Bahkan dia rela meninggalkan teman-temannya untuk ku."

Ah... Yang ini Hinata tidak masalah.

"Naruto-kun hanya mencari orang yang mirip dengan ku, untuk mengobati rasa cintanya, keh. Menyedihkan!" Shion mengangguk sambil menatap remeh Hinata.

Jadi... Ia hanya pelampiasan Naruto?

Tangan Hinata terkepal. "Permisi?"

"Apa?" Shion tersenyum meremehkan. Ia senang melihat ekspresi tertekan Hinata. "Masih banyak hal yang_"

"Aku ada urusan. Jika ingin membicarakan hal yang tidak penting, waktu ku terbuang sia-sia. Dan... Yang terpenting aku tidak punya waktu meladeni mantan yang masih terlibat perasaan." Hinata pergi meninggalkan Shion yang mengepalkan tangannya.

"Sialan!"

.

.

.

.

Hari ini Hinata dapat tugas dari Shizune untuk membereskan UKS. Kalau boleh jujur ia sangat senang karena bisa menghindari Naruto untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Ngomong-ngomong ini hari ketiganya bertengkar dengan Naruto.

Hinata masih cuek-cuek saja meski hatinya ingin kembali bersama pemuda itu. Tapi apa daya, ego lebih besar sehingga membuatnya bertahan. Naruto sendiri masih mengejarnya seperti biasa, dan Hinata yang sudah lelah hanya diam saja.

"Antar depan pintu saja!"

"Tidak! Nanti kau tidak masuk!"

"Aku akan masuk!"

"Ck. Kau itu pembual."

"Tidak, kali ini aku akan masuk."

"Buka dulu pintunya!"

"Iya-iya aku buka. Nih_"

Ceklek.

"Awas! Jika lutut mu tidak kau obati."

"Iya cerewet! Dasar Ayam!"

"Rubah merepotkan." Sasuke mendelik lalu berbalik setelah mengantar Naruto sampai di UKS. Ia sempat geram karena si pirang memaksakan diri untuk main basket di saat lututnya cedera, dan itu membuat lututnya kembali berdarah.

Naruto mendengus kasar, ia berbalik menuju ranjang, entah kenapa ia jadi lelah.

Deg!

Disana... Ada Hinata yang juga menatapnya.

Dalam hati Hinata merutuki kebodohannya, kenapa ia tidak pergi saat mendengar suara Naruto? Entah kenapa kakinya terasa sulit untuk digerakkan.

Ia memegang kotak P3K yang seharusnya di simpan ke dalam lemari. Cengkraman Hinata mengerat.

Naruto menahan nafasnya. Ia mendekat ke arah Hinata dengan lutut yang linu. "Sedang apa?"

Sakit. Hati Hinata ngilu, melihat Naruto yang bersikap biasa saja. "A-aku sedang membereskan UKS."

"Oh..."

Jawaban singkat Naruto menohoknya.

Naruto duduk di ranjang. Ia meringis. Lututnya memang sakit, tapi hatinya jauh lebih sakit. Sapphirenya memandang punggung kecil Hinata. Disana... Seperti banyak rasa sakit.

Sesak, nafas Hinata sesak. Entah kenapa ia dan Naruto seperti orang asing.

Tapi bukankah mereka sudah berakhir?

Entah kenapa keduanya menggeleng.

Hinata berbalik, lavendernya membulat. "Lu-lutut Naruto-kun kenapa?"

Hati Naruto menghangat. Ia tersenyum. "Lutut ku tidak apa-apa."

"Ta-tapi itu berdarah." Bisa Naruto lihat Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Akan aku obati." Hinata berbalik menuju lemari mengambil kotak P3K.

"Duduk berselonjor saja di ranjang." Perintahnya saat sampai dihadapan Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk.

Hinata duduk di ranjang. Dengan telaten tangannya mengambil alkohol dan meneteskannya pada kapas.

Naruto mendesis, saat cairan yang terkenal perih itu mengenai lututnya. Sapphire birunya menatap Hinata yang masih mengobatinya.

Canggung.

Satu kata itu yang dapat digambarkan saat ini.

"Su-sudah." Hinata berdiri, dengan terburu-buru ia memasukkan alkohol ke dalam kotak.

Grep!

Naruto memegang lengan Hinata. "Jangan menghindar lagi, Hinata."

Hinata menunduk. "Ma-maaf sebentar lagi bel."

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak mau mendengar penjelasan ku dulu?"

"Apa... Yang perlu dijelaskan? Bukankah semuanya sudah jelas?"

"Tidak." Naruto menggeleng. Ia turun dari ranjang, berdiri di depan Hinata. "Kau salah paham."

"Kenapa?"

"Apanya?"

"Kenapa... Naruto-kun menyembunyikan semuanya?"

Naruto diam.

Sebuah senyum Hinata berikan. Lavendernya bahkan membentuk eye smile. "Tak apa jika Naruto-kun tidak bisa menjawabnya."

"Bukan begitu, Hinata."

Hinata mencoba melepaskan tangan Naruto. "Jika begitu... Kembalilah dengan Shion-san, kasihan dia datang jauh-jauh jika tidak membuahkan hasil."

"Hinata bukan beg_"

"Sayonara Naruto-kun." Sesak. Hinata ingin menangis. Sambil menahan air matanya, ia berjalan ke arah pintu.

Ceklek.

Pintu tertutup rapat.

"Shit!"

Dugh!

Tembok disampingnya menjadi pelampiasannya.

Naruto marah, ia terlihat lemah dihadapan Hinata.

"Sialan! Ini pasti gara-gara dia!"

.

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi sekali Naruto datang ke sekolah.

06.15

Astaga!

Bahkan, biasanya ia masih mandi. Dan sekarang ia sudah di sekolah. Bersandar di depan gerbang dengan tangan yang dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana. Ini semua dilakukan demi Hinata, ya, demi Hinata.

Sapphirenya menelusuri jalan di depan gerbang.

Dapat!

Disana... Hinata datang.

Naruto melangkah mendekat.

"Hinata?"

Tubuh Hinata menegang.

Tenten yang ada disebelahnya menyikut Hinata. "Hinata... Ada Naruto-san."

"A-ah... Begitu ya...?"

"Aku duluan ya?"

"Te-Tenten-chan tung_"

"Bersenang-senanglah..." Tangan Tenten melambai.

Hinata meneguk ludahnya. Ia memang tidak menceritakan pada sahabatnya kalau ia sedang bermasalah dengan Naruto.

"Tunggu. Hinata." Dapat Hinata lihat, bahwa Naruto mendekat.

Refleks, ia mengambil langkah seribu.

Grep!

Terlambat, Naruto sudah menangkapnya.

"A-ada apa lagi?"

"Aku ingin menjelaskannya, ku mohon Hinata dengarkan aku..."

"Tentang apa?"

"Kita salah paham, ku mohon mengertilah..."

"Apa? Apanya yang salah?"

"Tidak bisakah kau dengarkan aku?"

Hinata menggeleng.

"Naruto-kun!"

Grep!

Hinata menegang.

Hatinya sakit...

Naruto... Di peluk Shion dan hanya diam...

Sapphire Naruto membulat. Ia terkejut, tubuhnya bahkan kaku.

Sial!

Kenapa tubuhnya tidak dapat bergerak di saat seperti ini?!

Air mata Hinata hampir menetes. "O-oh... Ma-maaf, aku duluan ya...? Ba-bahagialah kalian."

Shion tersenyum. "Tentu!"

Hinata berbalik, ia memegang dadanya yang terasa ngilu.

"Hey?"

Hinata mendongak. "Se-Senpai?"

"Kau kenapa?"

Hinata tersenyum. "A-aku tidak apa-apa... Ayo, katanya mau rapat?"

Sasori mengangguk. Padahal hatinya terasa sakit melihat Hinata yang menangis dihadapannya.

"Ayo Senpai..." Hinata menggandeng lengan Sasori.

Mata Sasori membulat, ia melirik Hinata. "Hinata?"

Dengan mata basah, Hinata tersenyum. "Ayo..."

Sasori mengangguk. Ia melirik ke belakang, disana... Naruto yang kini di peluk gadis pirang, menatap tajam dan mengepalkan tangannya.

"Sialan!" Naruto menghempaskan lengan Shion. Dadanya bergemuruh.

Ia marah pada Shion.

Ia marah pada Sasori.

Dan ia marah pada dirinya yang mendadak jadi lemah!

"Menjauh dari ku!" Setelahnya Naruto pergi dengan langkah yang lebar.

.

.

Sasori menatap Hinata khawatir, dari pagi saat di mulai rapat, sampai sekarang mereka sedang istirahat dan membereskan ruang club. Hinata selalu melamun.

"Hinata?"

"..."

"Hinata?"

"Ah ya Senpai?"Hinata menoleh.

"Kau ada masalah?"

Hinata tersenyum. "Tidak ada..."

Sasori mengangguk. Ia mengerti, Hinata tidak mau mengatakannya. "Bagus. Jika butuh bantuan, hubungi saja aku."

Kembali– Hinata tersenyum. "Tentu saja."

Hening. Setelahnya hanya ada suara kertas yang sedang dirapikan.

Sasori melirik Hinata melalui ekor matanya. "Um... Hinata?"

"Ya?"

"Tadi pag_"

Seakan bisa membaca pikiran Sasori, Hinata tersenyum. "Oh... Maaf ya Senpai, aku memegang tangan mu karena... Sekarang Senpai adalah Nii-san ku."

Sakit.

Hati Sasori sakit.

"Tentu saja, kau bisa minta apapun pada ku. Kecuali uang."

Hinata tertawa kecil.

Ceklek.

Keduanya menoleh ke arah pintu. Disana, dengan sorot mata tajam, sapphire Naruto memandang mereka.

Tap... Tap... Tap...

Nafas Naruto memburu. Ia sedang menahan sesak didadanya. Waktu istirahatnya hampir habis karena mencari Hinata. Dan setelah ia menemukan Hinata, ia malah disuguhi pemandangan yang menyesakkan dadanya.

Hinata...

Sedang tertawa dengan Sasori.

"Ikut!" Hinata meringis saat Naruto mengcengkram lengannya.

Sasori yang melihat ringisan Hinata, refleks memegang lengan kanan Hinata. "Santailah."

Sapphire Naruto menajam. Ia memegang lengan Sasori dan menyentakkannya kasar. "Lepas, bodoh."

"Naruto-kun!"

Naruto menatap tajam Hinata. "Oh... Kau berani membentak ku?"

Deg!

Ini pertama kalinya Hinata melihat Naruto yang menatapnya begitu. "Bu-buk_" Ia hanya tidak suka Naruto bersikap tidak sopan.

"Jangan kasar pada wanita."

Naruto mendengus. "Cih. Orang luar diam saja." Ia melirik Hinata. "Ikut aku." Kembali, Naruto menarik Hinata.

Grep!

"Sudah ku bilang jangan kasar."

Nafas Naruto makin memburu. "Sialan!"

Bugh!

"Naruto-kun! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Hinata berniat menarik lengannya, ia ingin menolong Sasori yang kini tersungkur di lantai akibat tinjuan Naruto. Namun cengkraman pemuda ini begitu kuat.

"Diam. Dan ikut aku!"

.

.

"Le-lepaskan!"

Naruto tak bergeming. Ia masih menarik Hinata.

"Ku mohon..."

"Kita mau kemana?"

Hinata mulai menangis.

"I-ini sakit..."

Tap!

Deg!

Naruto berbalik. Hatinya sakit, malihat Hinata menagis didepannya. "Hinata... Maafkan aku..." Tangannya terangkat untuk menghapus air mata Hinata.

"Ja-jangan sentuh aku!" Hinata mundur selangkah.

Naruto terkejut. "Hinata..." Ia maju selangkah.

"Ja-jangan mendekat!"

Naruto mengacak surai pirangnya. Kesalahpahaman ini semakin rumit. "Oke. Hinata aku minta maaf.. Aku salah, kenapa kau tidak mau mendengarkan ku?"

"..."

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan?"

Hinata makin menangis. Ia makin sakit hati... Entah kenapa pertengkaran pertamanya begitu rumit.

"Kenapa? Ke-kenapa?"

"Hinata..."

Jika Naruto berniat menjelaskan semuanya... Kenapa tidak sekarang. Malah pemuda itu diam seperti batu!

"Aku le-lelah..." Hinata menarik nafasnya. "Ka-kau itu... Cinta pertama ku, tapi kenapa? Ra-rasanya terlalu sakit. Banyak yang kau sembunyikan."

Naruto akui ini memang salahnya.

Dan sialnya! Kenapa mulutnya terasa kebas jika ingin menjelaskan kebenaran?!

"Kembalilah dengan Shion-san."

"Oke! Aku akan kembali padanya!"

Setelahnya, Hinata merasakan lengannya di tarik kembali. Ia bisa mendengar suara orang lain berbisik-bisik. Kepalanya menunduk, ia menyembunyikan tangisnya.

Sakit.

Dadanya ngilu.

Jika Naruto mencintainya. Ia tidak akan menuruti perkataannya.

Jika Naruto mencintainya. Ia tidak akan menyembunyikan apapun.

Jika Naruto mencintainya. Ia ak_

Tap.

Bisa Hinata rasakan, langkahnya berhenti. Dan tangan Naruto yang mengenggamnya terlepas.

Hinata mendongak. Ia menatap punggung Naruto yang menjauhinya, dan mendekat ke arah meja kantin yang diduduki Shion.

"Naruto-kun?!"

Suara centil Shion terdengar, ia memandang tangan Naruto yang menggenggam tangan Shion dengan sendu.

Setelahnya Hinata melihat Naruto menatapnya dengan tatapan sakit.

Dan... Naruto pergi menggenggam tangan Shion keluar kantin.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

A/N

Ini update tertelat saya.. Maaf banyak hal yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini. Dan ada beberapa faktor penghambat fanfic ini up,😟 seperti:

1\. Tugas 2. Ulangan 3. Kuota 4. Malas 5. Lelah 6. Ngantuk 7. Sakit

Pulang sore membuat saya lelah:(... Kurang tidur lagi:'... Ah.. Kenapa jadi gini? (Tuntutan skenario)

So... Menurut kalian sekarang siapa yang salah? Informasi penting, chapter depan ending! Loh? Apa? Ya.. Ending, tebak aja ya.. Yang mau tebak endingnya sad apa happy silahkan... Asal jangan...

Bukankah kesalahpahaman akan semakin rumit, jika tidak bisa saling memahami?

Apa endingnya gantung? Menurut saya nggak sih...

Siapa yang haters Shion? Angkat tangan! Haters Naruto juga.. Haters Hinata juga... Bahkan haters saya:'v.. Yang sayang Naruto juga bilang, yang sayang Hinata juga bilang, yang sayang saya apa lagi:'v

Ah, ya. Yang terakhir boleh minta reviewnya? Biar semangat~~ maaf banyak typo, ngetik langsung publish.

Makasih sama yang udah review, fav, follow, and sama silent reader. Saatnya balas review:

Nico Andrian: iya akhirnya saya update juga;)... Semoga rasa penasarannnya terbayar.

CrimsonCloud666: ini udah:)

Agam Ashley: semoga nggak sampai sesak nafas:').. Ini udah

riri97: itu penyakitnya nggak kambuh:)

161200- chan: disini Shion emang PHO:).. Ini udah

antiy3629: makasih:))... Nyatanya nggak bisa update cepet maaf... Makasih dah nunggu

RaTiZa: hehehe? Apa bener seneng saya update?:v makasih udah pada nunggu..

Takatoo Youichi: baru pertama kali disalahin:').. Tapi bener lho... Ngakak:v, season 10 sampai mana?

OHimePanda: hehehe maaf membuat mu repot;).. Iya konflik udah mulai... Mantan gagal move on ya? Kok ngakak:'v

Dewi729: yang jelas salah paham akan semakin rumit jika tidak bisa saling memahami:).. Naruto emang kasian:(... Makasih buat do'a sama nunggunya..

tiaradr3w: kebawa suasana? Apa benar?:)... Nggak janji^^v

dindra510: semoga chapter ini nggak karatan:v... Ini udah

anirahani: makasih:).. Ini malah lama:(, oke semangat!

gummy-chan: haters Shion nih?;)... Iya bener Hinata jadi salah paham:( do'ain aja supaya Hinata maafin Naruto..

pengagumlavender26: iya harusnya emang ke gitu:(.. Dihubungin Hinatanya malah ragu, Shion juga nggak insyaf... Sai, Kiba, Sasuke, sama Shikamaru malah nggak ada:( ada kok cewek yang nggak punya urat malu... Makasih dah nunggu.. Sembuh? Kayanya belum:(

ryuuki Kuroichi: makasih... Jadi malu~:).. Tahu aja mau tamat:)... Iya moga aja ada yang mengejutkan, makasih dah nunggu...

Dark Rael Grandia: iya up-nya lama:(... Makasih dah rindu sama suka:)

Cecep713: makasih:) tapi saya malah up lama:(... Maaf ya...

pratiwipasaribu: apa benar nangis?:'(.. Shion emang tega! Selamat tebakkannya benar:)

Rico273: iya akhirnya...:) nggak kambuh kok

Salmafauziah1: setuju! Ngena banget kata-katanya..:') iya harusnya mereka kuat:( iya saya jaga kesehatan.. Love you too:*

Uzumakiboruto10: sama makin kesel:(.. First kiss? Entar pikirin dulu hehehe

karina selin: oke saya perbaiki:)

Tarita: Shion beneran kok:(

AtagoChan: haters Shion nih?:)... Mending Sasori yang datang, kalau Neji, habislah Naruto:v

Baenah231: hehehe apa benar baper?:) saya jaga kok kesehatannya:)

666: ini udah:)

hime chan tea: ganbatte! Sama kuota miris:(

hikari21p: haters Naruto sama Shion nih:v.. Oke Hinata sama Sasori deh

Setiawandimas1945: semangat!:) makasih dah nunggu..

queencans: nggak janji aku^^v

Hyuuzumaki. An: sayangnya Naruto susah bilang dan Hinata nggak ngerti:(... Iya Shion banyak yang benci:') makasih.. Do'ain aja supaya cepet update..

Guest: apa benar HP sampai ancur?:(

Guest: updatenya emang lama:(

NaruHinaLovers: iya rasengan aja:(.. Sasori'kan superhero saya:v lihat aja nanti ya... Makasih dah nunggu.

lumi: asal jangan gentayangan sama saya:v

yulippi: Hinata nggak berpaling kok, kayanya (liat aja nanti:v) pingsan juga malah nggak percaya:(.. Yo beri pelajaran

fiya: Shion emang ke gitu_–.. nggak janji aku^^v. Makasih dah sabar

ayaa: jangan bunuh Shion:(

Guest: ini udah:(

Ari-Gates: masa kencan di hati?:v.. Haters Sasori sama Shion nih?:v, Toneri numpang lewat doang kok_–.. Oke semangat!:)

the ereaser: fic sampah? Udah tahu ini fic sampah, kenapa di baca? Saya harap fanfic Anda tidak 'sesampah' fic saya

salsal hime: ngena:').. Makasih... Semoga Hinata denger ya.. Sama-sama.. Makasih juga udah baca+review

mawarjingga: iya saya sakit untuk itulah telat:').. Makasih do'anya,, wah haters Shion juga ya?:v.. Naruto nggak sakit kok

Hina-Hime XD: haters Shion juga ya?:v.. Shion emang rusak hubungan disini,, saya juga setuju kata itu:),, oke saya jaga kesehatan.. Makasih oke ganbatte! Salam RiuDarkBlue

fiya: haters Shion juga ya?:v.. Yang pasti bukan dikasih makan ati:'v,, daripada Neji yang nyelamatin Hinata, kebih baik Sasori:'v... Aminn semoga nggak sakit lagi..

Nawaha: iya akhirnya saya update juga:).. Kita liat aja apa yang akan terjadi sama Naruto ma Hinata:).. Saya kira ini konflik wajar para remaja, jadi nggak terlalu berat.. Salam peluk cium juga

Ninik Rahman: iya update juga:') maaf atuh ngeropotin... Dan haters Shion juga ya?:'v, yu gebukkin sama-sama, makasih dijadiin favorit..

NaraSa: semoga jenggotnya nggak sampai panjang ke rambut:v.. Makasih ~do'a sama nunggunya

anyikhsanihunter: makasih:) oke semangat!

alvkwan: wahh baper ya? Dan haters Shion juga ya?:'v yu tampol rame-rame, oke! chaiyo, ganbatte, fighting, dan semangat;)

Shikadai Nara: sama-sama, makasih juga udah baca+review..:).. Dan haters Shion juga ya?:'v kirain diserahin mau diapain, taunya digebukkin:'v.. Salam peluk cium juga:*

Daracan' Hyuuga: iya nggak papa ketinggalan juga kalau susah login-nya, makasih dah sayang:)

Daracan' Hyuuga: iya Shion pengganggunya;), tepatnya penyedap rasa pahit:v

Daracan' Hyuuga: lho? Akhirnya kayanya jadi haters Shion ya?:'v, iya Hinata minta putus:( mana nggak percaya lagi, moga aja bisa lucu lagi, oke ganbatte!

Inuzuka Rina: haters Shion juga ya?:'v, iya Shion ngancurin nih_–, Naruto emang pingsan..

V-chan: berasa jamu:v, sayangnya Hinata nggak percaya Naruto pingsan:( makasih dah nunggu, oke ganbatte!

Hiruma Enma 01: iya orang ketiga itu menyebalkan_–, kirain bahagia sama Naruto, tahunya..:v oke semangat! makasih dah nunggu,

Hikari ni wa: makasih dah nebak:)... Sekarang bisa nebak lagi nggak, Shion serius apa nggaknya?

Sunny Chou: akupun setuju dengan Naruto, tidak baij menolak rezeki:v

PenaTanpaTinta: sama-sama:) Naruto juga udah ditolongin kok, makasih dah nunggu

cyara-chan: Naruto emang pingsan:(

nawaha: maaf sampai buat baca ulang;(

anim:makasih:), tahunya Hinata masih marah... Oke semangat! Salam kenal juga

NHaf21: ini udah! Oke semangat:)

Reynaldi Namikaze kun: ini udah:)

SILENT READERS: ini udah:)

takashikarasuma: ini saya update:) makasih dah nunggu

Name NNY: sekarang up:)

Kamelia lia: kok Hinata tsundere sih:)

hime aisy: makasih dah nunggu:), haters Shion juga ya?;v, bahkan sangat menyebalkan... Semangat!

161200- chan: iya up-nya lama, semangat! Makasih dah nunggu:)

Name nny: ini udah:)

hana chan: iya up-nya lama;) maaf ya, makasih dah nunggu.. Hinatanya masih marah;(

fifiyyya: sekarang saya up:) aminnn semoga cepet sembuh..

HinaHime-chaN: FB saya Lavii :)

HinaHime-chaN: Sasori and Shion sama Gaara nggak ada hubungan kok:)

Name yyyy: ini udah;)

nursinih: ini udah up:) biarlah Naruto lama pingsan biar Hinata cemas

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan... 👋

Mind to RnR?

Arigatou minna-san.

~Peluk cium RiuDarkBlue~

.

.

.

02Septembet 2017


	21. Chapter 21

Ngebosenin, sinetron, karakter utama nya kayak orang bego. bodoh nya dibuat-buatin. Sayakan sudah memberi Warning:

DLDR

(Don't Like Don't Read)

Kenapa? Ya, saya buat fanfic buat orang yang suka. Kalau yang tidak suka silahkan logout, apa susahnya tekan tombol back, daripada nyakitin hari orang lain? Susah yah... Setiap tambah chapter pasti tambah haters, kok serasa salah yang buat fanfic... Kan saya sudah tekenin, jangan mampir sama cerita sampah ini kalau tidak suka.

Apa daya saya yang seorang newbie yang masih punya tiga fic abal bisa melebihi orang yang sudah hebat, saya hanya buat cerita ini untuk yang suka, yang tidak suka harap out!

BANGSAT, ANJING, KAMPRET. Ini pertama kalinya lho dimaki orang sampe segitunya, parahnya lagi tidak saling kenal, orangtua, sahabat, tetangga, nenek, kakek, bibi, paman, sama keponakan pun, tidak pernah 'ngumpat' sampai 'seindah' itu. Oh astaga...

Dan satu lagi, anehnya orang yang katanya 'jijik' sama fanfic ini selalu review di akhir chapter, berarti dia dari chaprer pertama baca, itu menurut logika saya, menurut kalian gimana? Harusnya kalo udah 'gedek' sama fanfic 'sampah' ini, makinya di awal chapter bukan di akhir:)

Terimakasih sama yang sudah baca dan ngikutin dari awal... Jangan lupa baca Author Note dari saya.

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Love Is Feeling © RiuDarkBlue

Warning: AU, OOC (cool Naruto), typo sana-sini, asem, garing, maaf jika ide pasaran, alur kecepetan, yang nggak suka harap tekan back. Saya tekankan kembali! Bahwa ini adalah inspirasi saya! Nggak ngejiplak siapapun kecuali karakternya!

"Percakapan."

'Bicara dalam hati.'

Naruto Namikaze x Hinata Hyuuga

DLDR

.

.

.

Pelan.

Awalnya tarikkan Naruto di lengan Shion sangat pelan. Tapi tidak untuk sekarang, tarikkannya terkesan kasar dan menyakitinya.

"Naruto-kun, sakit. Kita mau kemana?"

Naruto diam. Kakinya terus melangkah tanpa menghiraukan Shion yang dari tadi merengek manja, tentu saja itu membuatnya muak. Jika saja rengekkan Shion didengarnya 2 tahun lalu, mungkin Naruto akan senang. Tapi ini sudah lewat 2 tahun dan tentu saja Naruto muak dengan rengekkan Shion.

"Naruto-kun lengan ku sakit."

"Kita mau kemana?"

Tap.

Langkah Naruto berhenti di koridor sepi menuju gudang sekolah.

Nafasnya masih saja memburu, bahkan wajahnya juga memerah menahan marah. Tangan Naruto terkepal. Jika saja Shion seorang pria, ia sudah memukulnya sejak pertama kali pindah sekolah.

Namun, keinginan tak sesuai fakta. Shion wanita, dan ia pria. Jika tidak ingat Naruto lahir dari rahim seorang wanita. Pasti Shion sudah masuk rumah sakit sejak pindah.

Naruto menghela nafas, ia makin muak dengan keadaan ini. Sapphire birunya memandang Shion tajam. "Apa mau mu?"

Shion yang dari tadi mengelus pergelangan tangannya yang memerah, kini memandang Naruto. Ia tersenyum. "Aku... Ingin kita seperti dulu."

"Kita?" Naruto mendecih. "Seperti dulu? Jangan mimpi." Ia mencoba agar tidak meledakkan emosinya pada Shion.

"Aku... Mencintai mu."

"Cih!" Ia mendelik. "Kau sadar apa yang kau bicarakan?!"

Shion meneguk ludahnya sudah payah, ia belum pernah melihat Naruto semarah ini. "Y-ya... Aku mencintai mu. Aku minta ma_"

"Maaf? Kau minta maaf? Kemana saja kau?!"

"..."

Naruto berusaha menahan amarahnya. "Cih! Lalu kau kemanakan Gaara mu itu?!"

Shion menunduk. "Kami pu-putus sejak kita berpisah seminggu. Dia.. Tahu kalau aku mencintai mu."

Naruto berdecak. "Kenapa kau mengusik hubungan ku dengan Hinata?"

"Aku sudah bilang! Aku mencintai mu! Kau hanya milik ku!"

Naruto tertawa. "Milik mu? Kau sudah gila ya? Kau itu punya otak apa tidak?!"

Shion terkejut. Ini pertama kalinya Naruto berkata kasar. "Aku_"

"Cih. Tak tahukah kau? Aku muak pada mu! 2 tahun, 2 tahun aku menderita mati rasa! Dan kau malah senang-senang dengan kehidupan di Amerika?!"

"..."

"Kau pikir mudah hidup tanpa perasaan?! Jika kau mau tahu, aku hidup seperti orang gila! Sekalinya aku merasakan apapun, aku bingung. Aku seperti orang tolol..."

Amethys Shion membulat, ia tidak tahu, bahwa efek kebohongannya berakibat besar bagi Naruto terutama psikologinya.

"Baru satu bulan kemarin, aku sembuh. Dan itu karena Hinata... Aku jadi mengerti tentang perasaan. Semua perasaan aku tahu, termasuk cinta."

Hati Shion sakit, Naruto benar-benar mencintai Hinata. Dan ia menghancurkan cinta Naruto untuk kedua kalinya.

"Dan, kau!" Ia menatap tajam Shion. "Menghancurkan kepercayaannya dengan kesalahpahaman yang kau buat."

"Ma-ma_"

"Jika kau mau tahu, emosi ku masih labil." Naruto menarik nafas, di saat ia mengingat tubuhnya yang selalu bergetar ketika bertemu Shion. "Saat melihat mu untuk pertama kalinya, tubuh ku gemetar."

Shion tersenyum, ia berpikir itu adalah sikap gugup bertemu cinta pertama.

"Tandanya, aku ingin memukul mu, jika saja kau pria aku sudah membuat mu babak belur."

Naruto ingat, Kabuto pernah berkata bahwa tubuhnya akan gemetar dengan hati yang panas jika ia bertemu dengan orang yang membuat ia mati rasa, dan Naruto merasakan itu saat bertemu Shion untuk pertama kalinya.

"Setiap kau datang kehadapan ku, aku selalu berusaha agar bisa mengontrol emosi ku agar tidak meledak saat itu juga."

"Na-Naruto_"

"Jangan panggil nama ku!" Nafas Naruto terengah. "Dan jangan muncul lagi dihadapkan ku maupun Hinata."

Naruto berbalik.

"Ta-tap_"

"Jika kau masih ingin hidup tenang tanpa teror dari ku dan teman ku, menjauhlah. Kecuali jika kau ingin mengalaminya." Setelahnya Naruto melangkah dengan tangan yang mengepal.

Shion menangis.

Selain hatinya yang sakit. Ia juga takut dengan ancaman Naruto.

"Maafkan aku Naruto-kun..."

.

.

"Hinata-chan?" Sakura menyentuh bahu Hinata, sejak keluar kantin sampai sekarang mereka–Sakura, Tenten, dan Ino– membawanya ke taman belakang, Hinata masih saja diam.

"Y-ya Sakura-chan?"

"Hinata-chan tidak apa-apa?"

Bodoh!

Dalam hati, Ino memaki perkataannya sendiri.

Mana ada orang yang baik-baik saja jika dihadapkan dengan kejadian seperti tadi.

Dengan tatapan kosong. Hinata mengangguk. "Tentu.. Ke-kenapa aku harus menangis?"

Tenten yang sudah penasaran akibat kejadian tadi, mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Hinata yang duduk di hadapanya. "Ceritalah... Hinata-chan."

"Na-Naruto-kun dia..."

Sakura mengelus bahu Hinata. "Tenanglah..."

"Di-dia menyebalkan! A-aku membencinya."

"Dia.. Bohong pada ku."

Hinata ingat kesepakatan apa saja yang mereka buat. Jangan menyembunyikan sesuatu, Naruto yang melanggarnya.

Saling terbuka.

Semuanya Naruto langgar.

Ia merasa dibohingi.

"Shi-Shion-san memang mantan kekasihnya. Dan... Naruto-kun hanya mencari orang yang mirip dengan Shion-san, untuk mengobati rasa sepinya."

Air mata Hinata mengalir.

"Ke-kenapa.. Harus aku?"

"Jadi... Karenanya aku membencinya... Pa-padahal... Aku hanya ber-bercanda tentang ia yang kembali dengan Shion-san, tapi Naruto-kun malah kembali dengan Shion-san."

Sakura, Ino, maupun Tenten menghela nafas. Mereka tidak mengerti akar permasalahannya. Tapi di lihat dari cerita Hinata, mereka menyimpulkan bahwa disini Naruto banyak menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Sedangkan dalam sebuah hubungan, kejujuran adalah salah satu faktor yang menentukan kepercayaan.

"Memangnya, Naruto-san tidak pernah bercerita tentang masa lalunya?"

Hinata menggeleng.

"Dia... Hanya mencari orang yang mirip cinta pertamanya."

Dalam hati ketiganya bergumam mengiyakan, Hinata memang banyak kemiripan dengan Shion.

"Apa kalian sudah berakhir?"

Air mata Hinata berhenti mengalir, lavendernya menatap Ino. "Aku... Tidak tahu."

Baik Sakura, Ino, dan Tenten, sama-sama masih bingung, jika mereka simpulkan. Disini pihak yang salah adalah Naruto yang tidak mau terbuka.

Ino menghela nafas. "Apa wanita ular itu tahu, bahwa Hinata-chan pacaran dengan Naruto-san?"

"Y-ya, dia tahu..."

Tangan Tenten terkepal. "Aish! Benar-benar! Dan apa itu?! Kenapa Naruto-san malah membawa Shion-san keluar kantin tadi?!

"Ya! Mereka keterlaluan!" Ino yang pada dasarnya sudah emosi, makin naik darah.

"Aku jadi membenci mereka berdua!"

"Hinata-chan?"

Hinata menoleh, ia menatap Sakura. "Apa Hinata-chan masih mencintai Naruto-san?"

Hinata terdiam sejenak. "Aku... Me-memang masih mencintainya..."

"Jadi, apa yang akan Hinata-chan lakukan?"

"..."

"Bagaimana kalau lupakan Naruto-san?"

.

.

"Apa-apaan Kitsune menyebalkan itu?! Dia malah memilih wanita ular dari pada gadis manis seperti Hinata-san!"

Sasuke menghela nafas, ini bukan pertama kalinya Kiba memaki Naruto saat kejadian di kantin istirahat tadi.

Memang, pada saat kejadian. X5 ada disana. Mereka hampir saja mengeluarkan makan dari mulutnya, saat melihat Naruto menggenggam tangan Shion dan meninggalkan Hinata yang menangis di tengah kantin. Dan itu menjadi tontonan gratis bagi para siswa.

"Mata Naruto sudah katarak."

"Kau benar, Sai!"

"Aku juga agak kesal." Akhirnya Sasuke mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya.

Shikamaru diam. Ia juga kesal dan ingin memukul Naruto. Untuk apa jadi orang jenius jika masih bisa di goda oleh wanita ular seperti Shion.

Astaga...

Ia juga ingin marah. Tapi, seperti ada yang mengganjal di balik sikap Naruto pada Hinata.

"Aku benar-benar gemas dengan hubungan mereka berdua!" Kiba meminum sodanya.

"Akupun sama." Sai menyobek kertas sketsanya, ia gagal menggambar, dari tadi pikirannya penuh dengan Naruto.

Ceklek.

Semua menoleh. Mereka menatap Naruto yang baru saja membuka pintu atap sekolah. Keningnya berkerut, sapphirenya menatap tajam.

"Dari mana?"

Naruto hanya melirik sekilas Kiba. Ia duduk bersandar di tembok. Tangannya menyambar kaleng soda Sasuke.

Pikiran Naruto kacau.

Ia emosi. Hinata menangis lagi karenanya, air mata yang Naruto bilang berharga, kini menangisi ketidakjujurannya.

Mulut sialan!

Dalam hati Naruto terus memaki. Kenapa mulutnya tidak bisa menceritakan masa lalunya pada Hinata? Dan lagi, apa Shion tidak punya otak dan urat malu?! Wanita ular itu benar-benar membuatnya marah!

Trang!

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Naruto memukul dinding disampingnya.

Ia marah.

Ia kesal.

"Shit!"

"Dobe!"

Sialan! Kenapa semuanya jadi serumit ini?

"Shit!"

"Dobe, hentikan!"

Bugh!

Nafas Naruto terengah, ia menyeka sudut bibirnya yang berdarah akibat pukulan Sasuke. Sapphire birunya menatap tangan kanannya yang kini penuh darah akibat memukul tembok. Naruto menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok.

Shikamaru, Sai, maupun Kiba, menatap Sasuke kagum. Naruto memang akan langsung diam, jika Sasuke sudah angkat suara.

"Kau kenapa?" Sebenarnya, Sasuke juga menyesal telah memukul Naruto. Tapi itu cara terbaik untuk menghentikan pukulan si pirang, jika tidak, mungkin Naruto akan terus melukai dirinya sendiri.

"Aku... Lelah."

Sai, Shikamaru, dan Kiba mendekat. Mereka duduk melingkari Naruto.

"Ceritalah, kita pasti membantu mu."

"Apa masih masalah kemarin?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Sebenarnya, kau dan Hinata-san kenapa?"

"Kalian tahukan kalau aku baru sembuh?"

Semua mengangguk.

"Kabuto-san pernah bilang pada ku, aku akan merasakan getaran hebat saat melihat orang yang membuat ku mati rasa." Naruto menarik nafas. "Ya, getaran kebencian. Saat aku melihat Shion untuk pertama kalinya, aku merasakan itu... Aku ingin memukulnya, memakinya, dan kalau bisa menghajarnya sampai tak bernyawa."

Shikamaru menghela nafas. "Jadi Hinata-san salah mengartikan getaran itu?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Sepertinya begitu."

"Lalu?" Naruto melirik Sasuke. "Apa yang selalu kau lakukan pada Shion jika kau sedang dengan Hinata-san?"

"Sialnya. Aku malah menghindarinya dengan tubuh gemetar."

"Aish!" Kiba mengacak rambutnya. "Apa kau sudah menjelaskan pada Hinata-san? Dari dulu kau selalu bilang akan menjelaskannya."

"Aku selalu ingin menjelaskannya, aku'kan sudah bilang pada kalian. Tapi Hinata seperti menutup telinganya."

Shikamaru menghela nafas. Sebenarnya ini salah kedunya. Itu menurut pendapatnya.

"Lalu.. Apa yang kau lakukan dengan Shion tadi?" Sai mengernyitkan alis.

"Ya! Apa kau balikkan?!"

Bletak!

"Kiba!"

Si Inu meringis, ia mengusap kepalanya dan menatap keempat sahabatnya. "A-apaan sih?"

"Filter mulut mu."

"Seperti kau yang selalu di filter saja Zombie!"

"Urusai!" Shikamaru mendengus. Ia melirik Naruto. "Lanjutkan, Naruto."

Naruto menarik nafas. "Jika kalian berpikir aku mengatakan cinta, itu salah."

"Lalu?"

"Aku memarahinya."

Mata semua orang mau membulat.

"K-kau..." Telunjuk Kiba yang gemetar menunjuk hidung Naruto. "Tidak menganiayanya, kan?"

Naruto berdecak. "Tidak." Ia mengedikkan bahu. "Tadinya aku ingin membunuhnya."

"Lebih bagus jika langsung kau kubur hidup-hidup."

"Sai!"

Sai hanya menatap polos ketiga sahabatnya yang membentaknya. "Apa?"

"Naruto?" Semua menoleh ke arah Shikamaru. "Menurut ku ini salah kalian berdua."

"Menurut ku juga begitu." Sasuke menyamankan posisi duduknya.

"Aku mengerti, kau tidak mau terlibat masa lalu mu lagi. Tapi, kau harus terbuka pada pasangan mu jika tidak mau menimbulkan salah paham seperti ini. Karena kita tidak pernah tahu kapan mantan mu kembali."

Shikamaru menarik nafas. "Dan ada satu hal yang ku sadari, yang entah kalian sadari atau tidak. Bahwa... Hinata-san mirip dengan Shion."

Sapphire Naruto membulat.

Kiba menjentikkan jarinya. "Ah! Kau benar Shika! Rambut_"

"Mata_" –Sai.

"Semuanya mirip_" –Sasuke.

"Hanya saja beda warna." Shikamaru menatap sapphire Naruto yang kini menampakkan keterkejutan.

Sasuke menatap Naruto. "Kau baru menyadarinya?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Ya. Aku baru tahu... Mungkin ini yang menyebabkan Hinata salah paham pada ku."

"Astaga... Kitsune!"

"Ah, dan lagi_"

"Hinata-san juga salah." Shikamaru mendelik ke arah Sasuke yang memotong ucapannya. Sedangkan yang di tatap hanya menyeringai. "Dia bertahan pada egonya. Ia menunggu mu menjelaskan, tapi kau malah sulit melakukan itu."

Naruto menarik nafas. "Ck!"

"Jadi, kesimpulannya_" Shikamaru menguap. "Kau yang terikat masa lalu, Hinata-san dengan egonya, dan Shion yang tak tahu malu."

Shikamaru benar. Ini salahnya dan Hinata, jangan lupakan wanita ular yang tak tahu malu.

"Lalu..." Sai menggantungkan ucapannya. Ia menatap sapphire Naruto. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Naruto memejamkan matanya. "Entahlah, aku agak kecewa dengan Hinata yang tidak memercayai ku."

"Harusnya kau juga berjuang, Naruto."

"Tapi Sai, laki-laki juga bisa sakit hati."

Sasuke, Sai, Kiba, dan Shikamaru membenarkan perkataan Naruto.

"Kitsune, apa kau akan melepaskan Hinata-san?"

"Diamlah... Kiba. Biarkan aku mendinginkan kepala ku."

.

.

.

.

Hinata berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk di koridor. Ini jam istirahat dan koridor menjadi tempat lalu-lalang penghuni Konoha Gakuen. Banyak pasang mata yang menatapnya kasihan, ada juga yang mencibir.

Ya. Semenjak pertengkarnnya dengan Naruto di kantin kemarin. Hinata terus menjadi pusat perhatian. Bahkan ada yang terang-terangan mengejeknya. Dan hal itu selalu di balas oleh sahabatnya, tapi tidak kali ini, Hinata pergi sendiri ke perpustakaan. Ia menolak didampingi.

'Bagaimana kalau lupakan Naruto-san?'

Perkataan Sakura tempo hari terus menghantuinya. Jujur saja, Hinata kecewa pada Naruto yang menuruti perkataannya untuk kembali pada Shion. Ia jadi meragukan cinta Naruto.

Naruto terlalu banyak mengecewakannnya. Pemuda itu melanggar kesepakatan yang ia buat sendiri.

Naruto melarangnya untuk selingkuh, tapi ia sendiri hanya menjadikan Hinata pelampiasannya.

Dada Hinata sesak.

Tap.

Hinata berhenti.

Ia melihat sepasang sepatu yang familiar dimatanya. Sepatu hitam orange yang pernah ia injak hingga pincang.

Hinata mendongak. Ia perlahan menelusuri tubuh Naruto. Tepatnya tangan kanannya yang kini diperban. Hinata kembali mendongak, kini ia menatap sudut bibir Naruto yang membiru. Dan yang terakhir, Hinata menatap sapphire yang dulu menatapnya hangat kini menatapnya dingin. Bahkan tatapan ini lebih mengerikan daripada saat mereka bertemu.

'Naruto-kun kenapa?'

Bungkam.

Keduanya tak ada yang bersuara. Hanya pandangan kosong dan dinginlah yang terlihat.

Drrrttt... Drrrttt...

Naruto merogoh saku celananya.

Kiba Inu Calling.

"Kitsune? Kau dimana? Katanya mau latihan vokal?"

"Iya. Tunggu_" Naruto berjalan melewati Hinata. "Aku kesana."

"Kau dimana, hah?"

"Is! Teme! Sabarlah aku datang!"

"Naruto, Kiba merindukan mu!" Itu suara Sai.

"Aku juga merindukan mu Hinata."

"Apa?!"

"Tidak."

Klik.

Sambungan telepon terputus.

Naruto menghela nafas, ia ingin memeluk Hinata. Tapi ia terlanjur kecewa pada Hinata yang tidak percaya padanya. Padahal hatinya hanya untuk Hinata seorang. Tapi gadis itu meragukannya, ia lelah mengejar Hinata untuk menjelaskan kebenaran.

Bukankah seorang pria juga memiliki batasan perjuangan terhadap cintanya?

.

.

.

.

"Ohayou minna." Kakashi menyapa seluruh muridnya.

"Ohayou mo Sensei."

Onyx Kakashi menelusuri seluruh isi kelas. Ia menghela nafas, melihat Naruto hanya menatap datar papan tulis. "Sensei tahu kalian bosan belajar di kelas."

"Ah.. Itu benar Sensei!"

"Kita akan belajar kemana Sensei? Apa study tour?"

Kakashi menghela nafas. "Tebakkan mu berlebihan, Kiba."

"Lalu? Lalu? Kita kemana Sensei?"

Kakashi tersenyum melihat keantusiasan muridnya. "Kita akan..."

"Kemana Sensei?"

"Membersihkan perpustakaan."

Hening.

"Yah... Aku kecewa." Lee melipat tangannya di meja dan menenggelamkan wajahnya disana.

Kiba mencibir. "Ada belajar di luar, malah ke perpustakaan."

"Ini sih kita di suruh bersih-bersih."

"Ya! Daripada mengeluh, lebih baik kalian ikut Sensei." Kakashi melengos keluar kelas, diikuti wajah muridnya yang merana.

.

.

"Nah, apa alasan Sensei menyuruh kami bersih-bersih?" Ino menatap Kakashi kemudian beralih pada kukunya yang baru saja di salon.

Kakashi menghela nafas. "Begini, Sensei lihat, akhir-akhir ini kalian kurang kompak, siapa tahu dengan ini kekompakkan kalian akan tumbuh kembali. Dan lagi petugas perpustakaannya sedang cuti satu minggu yang lalu. Jadi bisa kalian lihat, kan keadaannya?"

Memang perpustakaan luas ini terlihat kotor dan berdebu.

Naruto mendecih. Bertemu Kakashi selalu memperburuk mood-nya saja. "Cih!" Ia hanya menatap Kakashi bosan.

"Ayo bekerja minna!"

"Hai Sensei!"

...

Hinata menyeka keringat didahinya. Ia telah membersihkan buku-buku di rak bawah, kini tinggal rak atas yang harus ia bersihkan.

Kakinya berjinjit mengambil buku yang akan dibersihkannya dari debu. Hinata ingat, Naruto pernah mengambilkan kamus terjemahan untuknya. Itu membuatnya tersenyum kecut.

"Tinggi..." Hinata mengeluh.

Seperti mimpi, ada sepasang tangan yang mengambilkan bukunya.

Hinata penasaran, ia menengok. Naruto disana. Pemuda itu mengambil buku yang akan Hinata bersihkan.

Naruto. Pemuda yang baru dibangunkan dari tidurnya secara paksa oleh Kakashi, hanya melanjutkan kegiatannya mengambil buku di rak atas yang tak bisa di gapai Hinata.

Ya, Naruto memang baru bangun tidur. Memang dari tadi ia tidak berniat membersihkan perpustakaan. Ia lebih memilih tidur di tembok pojok. Dengan kepala yang bersandar di rak buku, tangan terlipat di depan dada, dan kaki yang berselonjor.

Tapi sialnya! Kakashi yang sedang berkeliling melihatnya dan membangunkannya dengan tidak elit. Dengan gerutuan di setiap langkahnya, Naruto mengelilingi perpustakaan. Sampai sapphirenya melihat pemandangan yang menyesakkan dadanya.

Hinata. Kekas_ ah! Tidak, Naruto tidak tahu status mereka apa sekarang. Kekasih atau mantan.

Hubungannya... Menggantung.

Gadis itu sedang mengambil buku di rak tinggi. Tanpa sadar sudut bibirnya tertarik. Naruto ingat, ia pernah membantu Hinata dan berakhir menyembunyikan ikat rambut gadis itu. Sampai disinilah ia sekarang, menurunkan buku-buku dan Hinata membersihkannya dengan kemoceng.

Tangan Hinata bergetar, seharusnya ia menggunakan kemocengnya untuk menyingkirkan debu di buku. Bukannya memegangnya hingga tangannya berkeringat!

Naruto melewati Hinata. Aroma citrus memenuhi indra penciumannya. Hinata sadar, Naruto mengambil kemoceng yang lain.

'Kenapa Naruto-kun membantu ku? Harusnya ia membantu Shion-san?' Hinata menggeleng. Ia mendekat ke arah Naruto dan mengambil satu buku untuk dibersihkan.

Canggung.

Bahkan mereka terlihat seperti orang asing. Hinata yang terus menunduk, dan Naruto yang menatap datar.

Naruto berdiri, ia memasang kembali buku yang sudah dibersihkan di rak. Hinata yang menyadarinya, langsung memberikan satu buku agar memudahkan.

...

"Shika!"

"Hm..." Dengan tangan menopang dagunya karena mengantuk, Shikamaru bergumam tidak jelas.

"Itu! Itu! Itu!" Telunjuk Kiba menunjuk-nunjuk sesuatu yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka membersihkan kaca.

"Hm..."

"Astaga! Shika lihat!" Kiba memegang kepala Shikamaru dan mengarahkannya tepat empat puluh lima derajat.

Mata Shikamaru membulat. "Itu Naruto dan Hinata-san."

"Ya! Apa kata ku juga."

"Mereka akur?"

Kiba melap kaca disampingnya, tapi matanya tak lepas dari Naruto dan Hinata yang kini menyusun buku. "Auranya beda, dingin dan_"

"_mencengkam."

Kiba mengangguk. "Ah... Kasihan mereka berdua."

"Ego memang membutakan."

...

Tangan Hinata saling meremas. Mereka telah selesai membersihkan buku. Ia melihat Naruto yang menepuk-nepuk tangannya untuk membersihkan debu.

Mulut Hinata terbuka, rasanya bergetar. Ia rindu suara Naruto. Ia rindu senyum tipisnya. Ia rindu Naruto yang merajuk karena lapar. Ia rindu hari-harinya dengan Naruto.

Apa ini salahnya?

Apa ia salah?

Jika saja Naruto bisa menjelaskannya waktu itu mungkin semuanya tidak akan begini.

Jika saja Naruto tidak kembali pada Shion, mungkin sekarang mereka tengah membersihkan perpustakaan dengan senyuman. Atau Naruto akan mengajaknya bolos, secara pemuda itu tidak suka hal seperti ini.

Atau...

Naruto sudah bahagia dengan Shion? Hanya saja karena takut Hinata sakit hati, pemuda itu menyembunyikannya?

Tanpa sadar Hinata tersenyum kecut.

"A..."

Naruto yang tadinya sibuk dengan debu ditangannya kini menatap Hinata.

"A..."

"..."

"A..." Air mata Hinata menetes.

Bukan! Bukan arigatou!

"..."

"A-a..."

'Kumohon, aishiteru. Hinata.'

"..."

"A-aku pergi." Tangan Hinata bergetar, ia berbalik. Lagi, rasa sakit menjalari hatinya. Lihat! Naruto tidak mengejarnya lagi!

"Shit!"

"Apakah? Kau sudah melupakan ku, Hinata?"

.

.

.

.

Seminggu, sudah seminggu Naruto dan Hinata saling mendiamkan. Entahlah tak ada yang mau menjelaskan diantara mereka. Ego benar-benar membutakan.

Mereka berdua mengabaikan rasa rindu dan sebuah penjelasan dari salah satu pihak.

"Hinata-chan? Sasori-senpai mencari mu."

Hinata mendongak, ia menatap Ino. "Sa...sori-senpai?"

Ino mengangguk. "Ya, dia di luar."

"Baiklah, arigatou Ino-chan..."

Ino tersenyum. "Iya... E-eh! Hinata-chan?!"

Hinata berbalik, dan Ino menarik tangannya lalu berbisik di telinga Hinata. "Awas, Naruto-san cemburu."

Hinata tertawa. "Ti-tidak mungkin. Jaa..."

"Jaa ne..."

...

"Hai Hinata..." Sasori melambaikan tangannya.

Hinata tersenyum. "Hallo Sen_" Kening Hinata berkerut. "Ke-kenapa menyapa dengan gaya Barat? Bukankah kita hidup di Jepang?"

Sasori mengedikkan bahunya. "Hanya ingin." Ia kembali menatap Hinata. "Sudah susun jadwal untuk club bulan depan? Inikan sudah akhir bulan."

"Sudah." Kepala indigonya mengangguk.

"Bagus." Sasori mengusap kepala Hinata. "Kau memang adik ku yang terbaik.

"Tentu... Sasori-senpai juga yang terbaik. Tapi_"

"Tapi?"

"Setelah Neji-nii..."

"Kau ini." Mereka tertawa.

"Minggir!"

Hening.

"Minggir!"

Hinata menunduk, ia kenal suara ini. Ini suara Naruto. Hinata merasakan tarikkan di pergelangan tangannya. Ya, tarikkan yang diberikan Sasori untuknya. Karena mereka berdiri di pintu kelas. Posisi mereka memang menghalangi jalan.

"Hinata... Bagaimana ini? Naruto pasti salah paham. Dan hubungan mu semakin rumit."

Hinata mendongak, ia tersenyum. "Tak apa Senpai."

"Aku akan menjelaskannya."

"Ja-jangan!" Hinata menahan pergelangan tangan Sasori. "Terimakasih Senpai, ta-tapi tidak usah repot-repot."

"Kau... Yakin?"

Hinata mengangguk. "Tentu sa-saja."

Sasori menghela nafas. "Baiklah..." Ia mengalah, percuma, Hinata memang keras kepala. "Jangan menangis lagi, ya?"

"Tentu!"

"Jaa..."

"J-jaa nee..."

Jujur saja, Hinata takut... Sangat takut...

"Hinata-chan? Ayo ke kantin!" Tenten merangkul bahunya.

"Ayo! Ayo! Aku sudah lapar!" Sakura juga merangkul bahunya.

Hinata mengangguk. "A-ayo..."

"Ne, kau kuat Hinata-chan... Jangan menangis lagi." Itu bisikkan Sakura.

"Sakura benar! Hinata-chan don't cry!"

Hinata tertawa, padahal hatinya luka. Ini pertama kalinya ia mendengar Tenten bicara bahasa Inggris. "Oke, i will not cry again."

"Tunggu! Kenapa kalian meninggalkan ku?!"

"Ayo lari! Pig mengejar kita!"

...

"Bukan begitu Kiba! Kau membuat hidungnya tambah besar." Sai mengambil pensil di tangan Kiba.

Si Inu mendengus. "Aku'kan masih belajar, seharusnya kau tidak terlalu keras pada ku."

Sai diam, ia malah memperbaiki gambar Kiba yang nampak sangat jelek. Ia mau-mau saja mengajari Kiba menggambar, namun ternyata gambar Kiba sangat buruk dibandingkan dengan milik anak TK.

Brak!

"Astaga!"

Kiba tertawa, gambar Sai sekarang ada coretan panjang dari hidung sampai ujung kertas. "Makan tuh! Zombie!"

Shikamaru yang kaget terbangun dari tidurnya. Begitupun dengan Sasuke yang hampir menjatuhkan ponselnya dari tangan akibat gebrakan meja Naruto.

Si pirang duduk. Ia memejamkan matanya, Naruto berusaha menetralkan emosinya. Ia marah, sangat marah.

Kenapa Hinata mudah sekali melupakannya?

Tadi saja ia pulang dari toilet, Hinata malah tertawa dengan Sasori, mana Sasori mengusap rambutnya.

"Shit!"

Bisa saja tadi ia menarik Hinata dan memukul Sasori. Tapi... Entah kenapa ia malah lelah, sakit hati, dan kecewa.

"Sstt... Shika?"

Shikamaru menoleh ke arah Kiba.

"Naruto.. Kenapa?"

"Mungkin karena Hinata-san bertemu dengan Sasori. Hahh... Entah kenapa mereka malah memperumit hubungannya."

"Dobe?"

Naruto masih diam, ia masih memejamkan matanya.

"Ayo main basket."

"Ayo Naruto." Shikamaru juga buka suara.

Sai mengguncang bahunya. "Ayo Naruto, kau Kaptennya."

Si pirang beranjak. Ia melangkah ke luar kelas. Di ikuti Shikamaru, Sasuke, dan Sai.

Kiba sendiri masih bengong. "Hey! Naruto masih cedera!" Ia menyusul sahabatnya.

...

Sasuke mendengus, ia yang mengajak Naruto. Malah ditinggalkan. "Shika?"

"Hm..."

"Menurut mu, jika kau ada di posisi Hinata-san, kau akan melakukan apa?"

Shikamaru memasukkan tangan kanannya ke saku celana. "Pasti aku juga akan melalukan hal yang sama. Aku mengerti, wanita itu mahkluk egois. Mereka selalu ingin diperjuangkan... Pastinya Hinata-san sudah salah paham duluan. Naruto memang sangat menghindari masa lalunya..."

Shikamaru menarik nafas. "Tapi bukan berarti aku juga menyalahkan Naruto, aku mengerti keadaan Naruto. Pasti dia kecewa pada Hinata-san, ia pasti lelah mengejar-ngejar Hinata-san untuk menjelaskan kebenarannya. Belum lagi respon yang selalu didapatnya adalah jawaban untuk kembali pada mantannya. Naruto yang pada dasarnya labil emosi, ia menurutinya dengan mudah. Jika aku juga baru bangun dati alexithymia, aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama."

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Aku juga akan sakit hati, jika kekasih ku berpelukan dengan mantan kekasihnya yang mirip dengan ku... Tapi aku juga mengerti posisi Naruto, posisi mereka berdua serba salah dan_"

"Egois."

Sasuke mendelik, Sai baru saja memotong ucapannya. Sedangkan Sai sendiri hanya tersenyum aneh.

"Masa lalu yang tidak dijelaskan, akan membuat kesalahpahaman."

Semua mengangguk menyetujui perkataan Shikamaru.

"Kasihan Naruto..." Kiba menundukkan kepalanya.

"Shika?" Shikamaru menoleh ke arah Sasuke dengan kening berkerut. Pasalnya Sasuke sudah dua kali memanggilnya. "Bagaimana jika Naruto dan Hinata-san_"

"Kau gila Sasuke!" Shikamaru melotot mendengar bisikkan Sasuke.

"Apa? Apa yang kalian bicarakan?"

Tanpa mempedulikan ekspresi heran Sai dan Kiba yang kepo. Shikamaru masih mempertahankan pelototannya pada Sasuke.

"Jika tahu apa yang kau maksud, Naruto pasti akan marah."

"Aku ha_"

"Apa kau tidak dengar, Naruto pernah bil_"

"HEY! JADI TIDAK?!"

Glek.

Semua meneguk ludah, melihat Naruto berdiri di pintu lapangan basket in-door.

"Ya! Jadi! Tunggu kami!" Kiba teriak. "Marah pada siapa, siapa yang dimarahi!" Ia mendengus, dengan tangan yang menarik Sai.

.

.

.

.

To Be Continued

A/N

Nggak jadi ending:'v.. Maaf, chapter depan deh asli ^^v... Pendek? Lama? Saya tahu_– sebenarnya ini tuh panjang banget, saya potong... Nanggung kalo nggak di potong:(

Sad ending? Or happy? Ayo di obral!;)) si Teme bisikkin apaan?:(, kok saya nggak enak hati past Sasuke bisik-bisik tetangga sama Shikamaru:(

Makasih udah di tunggu... Sekarang, siapa yang bikin kalian kesel? Hinata? Shion? Naruto? Atau saya:(?, siapa yang kemarin salah paham sama Sasori?;)

Maaf banyak typo, ini mah asli ketik langsung publish:(.. Update pertama di tengah malam 22.08

Kalau di pikir-pikir pengen deh punya sahabat kaya X5... Bertengkarnya kok lama banget? Nggak tahu_–.. Bakal akur apa nggak? Tanya aja sama yang jalanin:'v

Makasih sama yang udah nunggu, review, follow, sama silent reader... Oh ya, boleh minta permintaan... Ayo review, semakin kalian review aku semakin semangat dan tersenyum:)

Saatnya balas review:

Rico273: makasih perhatiannya;)) makasih makasih pokoknya;))... Makasih dah nunggu...

didiksaputra: hehehe iya mungkin labil;)... Makasih do'anya:))

The Devil Boy07: cerita nya udah kayak sinetron, karakter utama nya kayak orang bego. bodoh nya dibuat-buatin/ makasih hinaannya:)

anirahani: wah... Haters sekali ini;)

aoi doi: HOAM, ntah knapa chapter ni agak ngebosanin bacanya/ silahkan log out:)

Bluesky Lavender: menegangkan paling enak ya TBC:)... Iya jadi nggak peka..

antiy3629: salah pahamnya emang fatal:( haters Shion... Makasih sayang NaruHina, happy ending? Tanya aja sama Naruto Hinata: (

firdaus minato: iya diusahain nggak akan dihirauin:(

gummy-chan: bukan haters tapi pengen jambak:').. Iya saya nggak akan tanggapin kok:).. Makasih, ini malah lama up-nya

anyikhsanihunter: iya akhirnya up juga;), hehe benci Shion... Iya saya harap mereka akur dan Hinata tahu penyakitnya Naruto.

Nico Andrian: iya akhirnya up juga;).. Iya mereka keras kepala:( do'ain aja semoga mereka akur dan happy ending..

rahmarina27: hehe, semoga aja nggak sad ending:'), iya saya usahain nggak dengerin haters:).. Makasih udah sayang saya..

rdita432: aminnn semoga happy ending:).. Oke! Semangat, iya biarlah haters berkata apa aja:')

Dewi729: iya saya usahain nggak dengerin haters:),, oke semangat! Makasih dah nunggu..

shafir: hehe, haters Shion jadi dia salah:).. Iya saya usahain nggak dengerin haters.. Oke semangat! Aminn semoga happy ending;)

Kurogane Hizashi: hehehe:)

magicstaar: makasih:))

Agam Ashley: maafkan aku menyiksa mu:(

Queencans: makasih udah log in:).. Aku pada mu juga..

Ari-Gates: iya di rumah aku aja:'v, saya tahu atuh, kan liat:).. Iya NHL ajalah,, iya mau tamat nih;(, amin semoga banyak kejutan,, makasih dah nunggu

OHimePanda: makasih;), saya terharu:'), memang benar bikin cerita itu nggak mudah, sekalinya bikin dikatain sampah.. Memang menyakitkan.. Sekali lagi makasih kakak:).. Pendapat orang emang beda-beda, makasih buat bilang cerita saya bagus;)

OHimePanda: gampar aja Shionnya:').. Nggak tahu Hinata maunya apa;(.. Iya semoga aja dia nggak nyesel

Dark Rael Grandia: sambet aja Shionnya:').. Iya akhirnya up juga:) ini malah pendek.. Makasih dijadiin favorit..

fifiyyya: sekarang saya up:).. Iya saya lagi sakit:( aminnn semoga cepet sembuh

nursinih: sekarang saya up, biarlah Naruto pingsan:'v

pengagumlavender26: iya saya ambil positifnya aja dan berusaha nggak ngedengerin yang mereka omongin:), ini malah lama up-nya.. Iya nggak tahu Hinata sama Naruto malah kaya gini:(.. Do'ain aja supaya saya bisa nyelesain konflik nya dan semoga happy ending;) saya suka review yang panjang kok:)) semangat!

Resign evil: jejak?

knisa7221: ini udah;) tapi lama..

Deandra: sama-sama, makasih juga udah baca sana review:).. Iya hubungannya makin runyam:(, Naruto deketi Shion buat marahin dia:'v, iya kok malah nggak menjuangin ya? Nyatanya Naruto nggak bikin Hinata cemburu.. Nyatanya sekarang nggak ending:') kapan-kapan ada lagi NaruHina yang manis:) oke semangat!

Bill Arr: mantan nyebelin:(.. Hinata sama Naruto juga gemesin;( maaflah..

Aerogel: hehehe mungkin emang gitu;).. Ngakak:'v saya bacanya..

Uzumakiboruto10: do'ain aja happy ending:) makasih pujiannya:'v do'ain aja saya kasih sequel..

Baenah231: aaaa.. Makasih:))... Amin semoga happy ending..

Nico984: kalo gitu makasih buat luangin waktunya baca fic saya;) oke semangat!

Guest: ini udah;)

mawarjingga: ini nggak jadi tamat:').. Dan pendek lagi..

V-Ryo: iya Hinatanya belum sadar:(.. Naggung TBC itu menyenangkan.. Oke semangat! Saya usahain saya nggak bakal kalah;)

hime-chan: serem banget makinya:').. Ini saya malah lama up

nursinih: iya saya usahain nggak denger haters:) makasih.. Do'ain aja happy ending;).. Sok buang Shion ke laut biar di makan hiu:'v oke ganbatte!

Key: :'v hati-hati chapter ini sampai lumutan;), saya janji ini nggak akan di discontinue.. Nggak jadi ending:'v maaf.. Semangat!

Hamuraji-chan: iya mungkin hanya orang yang begitu;) sepertinya nggak sampai jenjang nikah deh, makasih;))

Guest :Cerita begok/ thank you for your opinion:)

AtagoChan: iya makin rumit:(.. Saya masih sekolah:).. Bener kok tebakan sama cara nulisnya:'v

karina selin: Hinatanya disini kan OOC:), dan Hinata udah salah paham duluan.. Iya kalo Naruto emang gitu.. Makasih perhatiannya:) saya suka orang yang perhatian.. Hehehe, alurnya maaf nggak suka ya? Maafkan saya emang gini alurnya:)

hana chan: ini malah lama up-nya:(.. Shion enaknya dicintai:).. Iya bolehlah, Naruto sakit Hinata yang nungguin.. Semangat! Salam juga

armyney: komen apa aja boleh:)

Ninik Rahman: ngaku haters Shion:'), sok atuh apain aja Shionnya saya nggak tega:'v, malah nggak jadi endingnya.. Makasih udah setia nunggu, iya bikin lagi nanti di'ain supaya seru

Ninik Rahman: makasih dijadiin favorit:').. Saya usahain hirauin haters

Daracan' Hyuuga: nggak tahu kenapa malah putus:'(.. Shion:').. Do'ain aja semoga saya bisa nyatuin mereka.. Aminnn.. Padahal saya suka review yang memakan banyak tempat.

Inuzuka Rina: Shion:'(.. Yu do'a bersama

Ayam: iya update:').. Ini malah kependekan:')

V-chan: jangan kutuk Shion:').. Nggak jadi ending.. Do'ain aja supaya happy ending.. Makasih dah nunggu, makasih do'anya

Hiruma Enma 01: malah nggak jadi endinh:').. Oke semangat! Iya sesuatu:)

Guest: BANGSAT, ANJING, KAMPRET/ thank you:))

NHaf21: oke semangat! Iya saya hirauin:').. Iya malah nggak jadi tamat:).. Oke yo fic lain

alvkwan: nggak ngejanjiin bisa update nya kapan^^v.. Ah masa iya keingetan fic ini melulu:).. Jitak aja Naruto nya:) maaf deh udah bikin nangis, jangan keroyok Shion:')... Oke semangat!

ayaa: jangan bunuh Shion:'v

Guest: ini udah;)

Shikadai Nara: saya cewek:) nggak papa kok.. Jangan terlalu bonyok kasihan dia:'), lagi sakit ya? Semoga cepat sembuh.. Iya mau ending tapi nggak jadi:').. Makasih.. Iya bener seharusnya mereka nggak baca...

Tari: makasih:) do'ain aja semoga endingnya bahagia..

cecep713: iya antepin aja:').. Makasih dah nunggu

AisyHimeku: makasih..:).. Hinata emang nggak mau denger penjelasan Naruto..

WinNH37: apa Shion sengeselin itu?:').. Iya semangat, saya usahain nggak denger mereka

April Uchiha: ini saya dah lanjut:).. Maaf sampai nangis.. Oke semangat!

mawar hitam: iya di bilang jelek;).. Makasih... Oke semangat!

Night: sama-sama, makasih juga udah baca sama review:)).. Nunggu update-an emang gemesin:) oke semangat!

Hamura-kun: kenapa di hapus? Nggak akan kok:)

161200- chan: disini Naruto jenius kok:'v.. Aminnn semoga happy ending..

Sunny Chou: apapun dari Sasori untuk Hinata:'v

heira: pastinya:)

ahdancamael: ini udah;).. Ku mohon jangan lelah menunggu ku

Hina-Hime XD: makasih... Makasih udah nunggu, makasih buat kesetiaannya:').. Naruto, Hinata, Shion jadi yang salah ya? Makasih udah langsung baca

NaraSa: disini Hinata emang polos:').. Makasih dah nunggu, semoga chapter yang ini nggak sampai karatan:'v

cyara-chan: iya saya usahain nggak mikirin kok:).. Makasih dukungannya:)

NaraSa: iya update, emang rada ganggu komen yang kaya gitu:'), saya usahain nggak ditanggepin.. Aminnn semoga nggak gantung

guest58946324: aminnn semoga nggak sad ending:')

ryu chan: ini dilanjut:). Makasih kesetiaannya..

megahinata: nggak tahu Naruto kenapa:( Hinata malah makin sedih: (

luciyfer: jangan benci Shion:')

Ime Putry: iya Naruto pergi:')

hana-chan123: ini dilanjutin:)).. Maaf sampai mau nangis;) makasih.. Ceritanya emang bakal saya selesein

pratiwipasaribu: iya chapter depannya lagi ending:').. Makasih juga udah baca sama review, aminn semoga happy ending.. Usahain diabayin.. Fighting!

NameNNY: sekaramg di up:)

Vinsensia: iya ini juga:)

hana chan: iya lama:(.. Makasih udah nunggu:)

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan... 👋

Mind to RnR?

Arigatou minna-san.

~Peluk cium RiuDarkBlue~

.

.

.

27 September 2017


	22. Chapter 22

Sebelum baca chapter ini, ada baiknya baca do'a dulu.. Jangan lupa baca Author Note dari saya, yang nggak baca nyesel!

Siapin mental...

Siapin apapun itu...

Last...

Semoga sesuai harapan;)

Ini chapter paling panjang, semoga nggak pegel...

.

.

.

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Love Is Feeling © RiuDarkBlue

Warning: AU, OOC (cool Naruto), typo sana-sini, asem, garing, maaf jika ide pasaran, alur kecepetan, yang nggak suka harap tekan back. Saya tekankan kembali! Bahwa ini adalah inspirasi saya! Nggak ngejiplak siapapun kecuali karakternya!

"Percakapan."

'Bicara dalam hati.'

Naruto Namikaze x Hinata Hyuuga

DLDR

.

.

.

Dug... Dug... Dug...

"Yo! Naruto over pada ku."

Naruto diam, ia malah terus maju sambil mendribel bola tanpa menghiraukan Kiba.

Duk!

Ia menyenggol bahu Sai. Sehingga membuatnya mendesis.

"Berikan, Dobe." Sasuke menyeringai. Ia berniat mengambil bola di tangan Naruto, namun_

Brugh!

Dengan mudahnya Naruto menggulingkan Sasuke.

"Sial!"

Kiba mendekat ke arah Shikamaru. "Dia bermain kasar. Baru pertama kali aku melihatnya."

Shikamaru menatap Naruto yang berhasil memasukkan bola ke dalam ring. "Mungkin ia sedang melampiaskan emosinya."

"Bahkan dia tidak mau mengover bola pada ku yang anggota timnya."

.

.

.

"Kiba. Minta."

Sai mendelik. "Ini aku Sai, Naruto. Bukan Kiba."

Naruto berkedip, ia menatap Sai. "Ah.. Iya. Minta minum Sai."

Sai melempar minuman kalengnya.

Mereka memang sedang ada di basecamp sekarang, menikmati waktu luang.

"Mana ponsel ku, Teme?"

"Aku tidak meminjamnya, kau yang tadi memasukkannya ke saku celana mu."

Mulut Naruto membulat, ia merogoh saku celananya mengambil ponsel silver kesayanganmya

Naruto menggeser look screen ponselnya. Ia melihat foto Hinata yang memakan es krim waktu di Ueno Park.

"Aku merindukan mu..."

Tangannya mencari aplikasi chat-nya. Ia mengkliknya.

Naruto: Sedang apa? Sudah tidur?

Hinata: Aku sedang tidur...

Naruto: Oh, aku mengganggu mu, ya? :(

Hinata: Umm... Tidak.

Naruto: Baguslah, Hinata?

Hinata: Iya, ada apa?

Naruto: Aku... Mencintai mu.

Naruto tersenyum, ia membayangkan wajah merona Hinata. Bahkan balasan dari gadis itupun lama. Pastinya Hinata sedang salah tingkah.

Hinata: Aku juga, tidak mencintai Naruto-kun.

Naruto: Apa?!

Hinata: Tapi... Aku sangat sangat sangat mencintai Naruto-kun.

Klik.

Naruto mematikan ponselnya.

Pikirannya menerawang apa Hinata masih mencintainya? Seperti dulu?

"Sai, ambilkan snack itu?"

Sai mendelik, ia melempar snack pada Naruto.

"Sasuke, aku mau kacang itu."

"Ck! Ambil sendiri!" Meski begitu, Sasuke tetap saja melemparkan bungkusannya.

"Shika, awas aku mau tidur!"

Shikamaru menguap. "Tidur sana di kamar mu."

"Aku mau disini." Naruto menendang-nendang kaki Shikamaru dengan lututnya.

Shikamaru mengubah posisi tubuhnya menjadi membelakangi Naruto. "Tidak. Pergi sana!"

"Aku mau disini!"

"Pergi!"

"Tidak!"

"Pergi!"

"Tidak!"

"Pergi!

"Baik aku pergi!"

Blam!

Hening.

Kiba menghela nafas. Ia kesal dengan Naruto yang bersikap seenaknya dan seperti orang linglung. "Aish! Kenapa Naruto seperti wanita dalam masa periodenya saja?! Dari tadi kerjaannya marah-marah!"

"Entahlah, dia makin menyebalkan saja." Sai memakan snack yang tadi dilemparkan pada Naruto.

Shikamaru berbalik, ia berbaring menatap langit-langit basecamp. Pikirannya menerawang pada perkataan Sasuke tadi siang.

"Bagaimana kalau Naruto dan Hinata-san, kita bantu bersatu."

Bantu Naruto bersatu.

Gila!

Jika Naruto tahu, ia yakin si pirang akan marah karena mereka ikut campur urusannya. Shikamaru ingat, Naruto ingin menyelesaikan masalahnya sendiri tanpa bantuan mereka. Sekali saja Shikamaru, Sasuke, Sai, ataupun Kiba ikut campur urusannya ia akan marah.

Jujur saja, Shikamaru bingung. Jika hubungan keduanya dibiarkan seperti ini, kapan titik temu permasalahannya akan terlihat.

Sikap egois memang sangat mematikan, dimana salah satu pihak diliputi keegosisan, maka sulitlah menyelesaikan permasalahan. Nah! Ini yang egois keduanya, jadi bagaimana?!

"Sasuke?"

"Hn...?"

"Ayo pakai rencana mu?"

.

.

Bruk!

Tubuhnya dibantingkan pada ranjang sehingga membuat goyangan yang tak bisa di bilang pelan. Naruto menghela nafas. Ia lelah, hubungannya dengan Hinata malah tambah rumit saja.

Naruto rindu Hinata.

Ia rindu tawanya.

Ia rindu senyumnya.

Ia rindu pelukkan Hinata.

Tapi? Apa yang bisa dilakukannya? Hatinya memang rindu, tapi Naruto juga kecewa pada Hinata. Jika saja ia bisa lebih awal menjelaskan pada Hinata bahwa Shion adalah mantannya dan Naruto mencintai Hinata karena hatinya. Bukan karena mirip Shion atau apapun itu.

Jika dan hanya jika. Semuanya hanya khayalan semu.

Belum lagi sahabatnya yang malah memperkeruh suasana. Ia kesal pada Shikamaru, rasanya Naruto ingin memukul si Nanas yang seenaknya sudah mengusirnya.

Ceklek.

"Naru-chan?"

"..."

Kushina menghela nafas. Akhir-akhir ini Naruto jadi pendiam dan tidak mau makan. Jika di tanya apa ada masalah, putranya itu selalu diam dan beberapa detik kemudian tersenyum meyakinkan.

Kaki Kushina melangkah menuju ranjang. Ia mendudukkan diri disana.

"Naru-chan?" Ia mengguncang bahu Naruto.

Naruto berbalik. "Lho? Kapan Kaa-chan disini?"

"Umm... Sejak 19 tahun yang lalu."

Naruto berdecak. Ia bangkit dan mendudukkan diri. "Aku bukan tanya usia pernikahan Kaa-chan."

"Terserah." Kushina mengangkat bahunya. "Ayo makan malam. Kata Shikamaru kau belum makan dari tadi siang? Memang saat makan siang kau kemana? Astaga... Bahkan kau juga tidak makan apapun di basecamp! Anak nakal!"

Hati Naruto terenyuh. Ia tarik kata-katanya tentang Naruto yang ingin memukul Shikamaru. Sahabatnya... Peduli padanya.

"Saat istirahat, aku main basket."

"Lain kali makan dulu! Ayo makan."

Naruto menggeleng. "Aku sudah kenyang."

"Kenyang? Makan angin?!"

Naruto meringis. Ibunya memang bermulut tajam. "Um..."

"Astaga! Ayo makan!"

"Kaa-chan...?

Kushina berkedip. Suarana Naruto tampak lirih. "Apa? Hm...? Ia mengusap helaian pirang putranya.

"Aku lelah..." Naruto berbaring dengan paha Ibunya sebagian bantal.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Aku baik-baik saja."

"Apa ada masalah?"

Naruto menutup matanya. "Tidak ada."

"Benarkah?" Naruto mengangguk. "Bagaimana kabar Hinata-chan? Sudah lama dia tidak main kesini?"

"Baik." Hinata memang baik-baik saja tanpanya, kan? Bahkan gadis itu tertawa dengan Sasori.

"Syukurlah... Kapan-kapan ajak Hinata-chan kesini ya? Kaa-chan merindukannya."

"Iya_" Naruto membasahi tenggorokannya. "Kapan-kapan aku ajak dia kesini."

Tapi apakah ia bisa membawa Hinata kesini, lagi?

"Kaa-chan?"

"Hm...?" Kushina membelai kembali kepala Naruto.

"Apa yang akan Kaa-chan lakukan, jika melihat Tou-chan berpelukan dengan mantan kekasihnya."

"Tentu saja Kaa-chan akan memukul Tou-chan mu!"

Glek.

Mengerikan. Untung Hinata gadis yang lembut.

"Eh, tapi tergantung_"

"Hn?"

"Mungkin Tou-chan mu tidak sengaja. Atau benar-benar selingkuh jika iya dia_"

"Dia tidak sengaja, mantannya yang memeluknya."

Kushina tersenyum. Ia mengerti Naruto bicara apa. "Benarkah?" Naruto mengangguk. "Jika begitu, jelaskanlah pada kekasihnya."

"Sudah, dia sudah mau menjelaskannya. Tapi kekasihnya selalu bilang padanya untuk kembali pada mantan kekasihnya."

"Dan kau menurutinya?'

"Eh?" Naruto mendongak. Ia menatap violet Ibunya.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi?"

"Hubungan... Kami menggantung, dan dia malah terlihat bahagia dengan orang lain."

Kushina tersenyum. "Apa kau tidak pernah berpikir, bahwa dia pura-pura bahagia?"

Sapphire Naruto membulat. "Dia bahagia."

"Bibirnya tersenyum, tapi hatinya luka."

Deg!

Apa benar hati Hinata luka?

Naruto menenggelamkan kepalanya pada perut yang telah mengandungnya selama 9 bulan. "Aku mencintainya..."

"Kejarlah Hinata..."

"Aku kecewa... Dan mungkin, dia juga kecewa pada ku."

"Bicaralah dengan kepala dingin... Atau kau rela melepaskannya?"

"..."

"Hm?"

"Kaa-chan? Bolehkah seorang pria menangis?" Setetes air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya.

.

.

.

"Aku merindukan mu..." Hinata memeluk boneka beruangnya. "Tapi kau menyebalkan, apakah kau merindukan ku? Atau... Kau sudah bersama Shion-san?"

Setetes air mata mengalir dipipinya. Ingatannya berputar saat Naruto menggenggam tangan Shion keluar kantin. Mungkin saja mereka sekarang sudah jadian dan resmi pacaran. Memikirkan itu membuat dada Hinata sesak.

"Ji-jika saja, aku tidak bilang untuk kembali dengan Shion-san, apakah kita masih seperti dulu?"

"Atau... Naruto-kun akan tetap kembali dengan Shion-san? Dia'kan cinta pertamanya..."

Hinata melirik ponselnya. Ia membuka look screen-nya dan nampak foto Naruto yang tersenyum tipis dibelakangnya dan Hinata yang tersenyum manis di depan kamera.

Ia rindu senyum Naruto.

"Hinata?"

"E-eh?" Hinata menoleh. Ia menyeka air matanya. Bibirnya tersenyum ke arah Neji. "Kapan Nii-san kesini?"

"Baru saja." Neji mendekat, ia duduk di tepi ranjang. "Sedang apa?"

"Duduk."

"Sambil memeluk pacar mu?"

Hinata cemberut. "Ini boneka, bukan pacar ku."

"Baiklah-baiklah..." Neji tersenyum. "Imouto, Nii-san, sedang memeluk boneka pemberian kekasihnya."

Senyum Hinata luntur, dan Neji menyadari itu. "Y-ya... Aku sedang memeluknya."

"Ada masalah?"

Hinata menggeleng. "Tidak ada..."

"Bagaimana kabar rubah mesum itu?"

Hinata tersenyum kecil. Neji masih dendam pada Naruto. "Naruto-kun baik."

Naruto memang baik-baik saja tanpanya, kan? Bahkan Naruto sudah jadian dengan Shion.

"Nii-san?"

"Hm..."

"Boleh aku memeluk Neji-nii?"

Neji tersenyum. "Tentu kemarilah..." Ia merentangkan tangannya.

"Aku menyayangi Nii-san, jangan pergi... Meski Neji-nii sudah menikah, jangan melupakan ku."

Neji terkekeh. "Tentu saja tidak akan..."

"Janji?"

Neji mengangguk. "Ada yang ingin kau katakan?"

"A-apa aku mengatakan hal yang salah?"

"Hm.." Neji mengelus helaian indigo Hinata.

"Aku menyuruhnya u-untuk kembali dengan mantan kekasihnya..."

Sekarang, Neji mengerti. "Memangnya, apa yang terjadi sebelumnya?"

"A-aku melihatnya berpelukkan dengan mantannya."

"Hanya melihat?"

Hinata makin menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Neji. "I-iya..."

"Bagaimana dengan penjelasannya?"

Penjelasan?

Pertanyaan Neji bagaikan menohok jantungnya. Penjelasan Naruto... Pemuda itu memang selalu bilang akan menjelaskan sesuatu, tapi selalu Hinata potong, dan puncaknya... Saat Naruto meninggalkannya di kantin.

"A-aku tidak tahu..."

Neji menghela nafas. "Bagaimana Imouto ku yang manis ini melupakan penjelasan dari si rubah mesum? Hm?"

Jujur saja, Neji memang marah pada Naruto yang seenaknya membuat Hinata jadi pendiam. Dan parahnya adiknya melihat Naruto berpelukkan dengan mantan kekasihnya. Sungguh, Neji marah. Tapi mengingat bagian dimana Hinata melewatkan penjelasannya si pirang. Pasti ada sesuatu.

"Apa dia selalu mencoba akan menjelaskannya?"

Ragu. Hinata mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak mendengarkannya?"

"A-aku kecewa, da-dan diapun pasti kecewa pada ku."

Neji tersenyum. Entah kenapa adik manisnya ini malah terlihat makin dewasa. Rasanya baru kemarin ia menggendongnya. "Kalau begitu, jika dia menemui mu, maka jangan menghindar, ne?"

"Ti-tidak mungkin... Dia, tidak mau menemui ku lagi."

Ah! Kalau begitu! Neji jadi ingin mencincang Naruto! Tapi mengingat, Hinata begitu menyayanginya. Neji menelan kembali perkataannya bulat-bulat.

"Dia pasti menyesal sekarang."

"A-aku harus bagaimana?" Setetes air mata mengalir dari sudut mata Hinata.

"Jika masih mencintainya, perjuangkanlah."

.

.

.

.

10 hari, tanpa Hinata. Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Ia memperhatikan seluruh isi lapangan parkir. Disini biasanya ia akan turun berdua dengan Hinata, menggenggam tangannya dan berjalan menuju kelas.

Hah...

Tetap saja itu hanya bayangan, jika saja waktu bisa di beli dengan uang, sudah pasti di dunia ini tidak ada orang yang menderita kacuali orang miskin.

Lalu, siapa yang akan menjual waktu? Gila!

Naruto menggeleng.

"Kitsune!"

Naruto menoleh. "Inu? Mana mobil mu?"

Kiba mendengus. "Mobil ku di pakai Hana-nee, sedangkan mobil Hana-nee di service. Huh! Jadi aku yang repot!"

"Jadi kau numpang dengan Sai?"

Kiba mengangguk.

"Iya Naruto, Kiba sangat merepotkan."

Kiba mendelik. "Apa kata mu?! Jelas-jelas tadi kau bilang tidak merepotkan, kenapa sekarang malah mengambinghitamkan perkataan mu?!"

"Aku mengatakan itu, kah?" Sai tersenyum aneh. "Bukankah tidak sopan jika kita mengatakan keberatan saat belum di mulai?"

Naruto tersenyum tipis. Lidah Sai memang beracun.

"Aish!" Kiba mengacak rambutnya. "Terserah kau saja!"

"Pagi-pagi bertengkar masalah rumah tangga." Shikamaru menguap dengan tangan kanan menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Apa kata mu Nanas?!" Mata Kiba membulat. "Maksud mu, aku dan si Zombie homo?!"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Kalian cocok."

"Astaga!" Kiba mendelik jijik ke arah Sai.

"Ah... Kami memang pasangan, ayo masuk kelas Inu-chan." Sai menggandeng lengan Kiba.

"Astaga! Zombie! Kau sudah gila?"

"Ya, gila karena mu."

Sontak yang ada disana menahan tawanya. Bahkan Naruto juga berusaha menahan tawa, entah sudah berapa lama mereka tidak bertengkar seperti ini. Entahlah... Yang pasti Kiba sekarang kena bully lagi.

"Hey! Sai! Lepas!" Kiba masih menarik-narik tangannya. Bahkan mereka menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Sudahlah, nikmati saja Kiba."

"Urusai! Kitsune!"

Naruto tersenyum mengejek.

"Sai! Kau benar-benar mencintai ku?!"

Sai tersenyum aneh. "Ah, sayangnya iya."

"Gila!"

"Arigatou..."

Tap.

Langkah semuanya berhenti, karena Naruto yang berjalan di depan mereka berhenti.

"Ada apa?" Sai melepaskan tangan Kiba.

"Hinata-san..." Kiba berbisik.

Sapphire Naruto menatap Hinata yang kini berada dihadapannya, sepertinya gadis ini akan menemui Sasori, terbukti dari map merah yang dibawanya.

Naruto menahan nafas, ia ingat perkataan Ibunya.

... Atau kau rela melepaskannya?

Tidak. Naruto tidak rela.

Bicaralah dengan kepala dingin.

Kejarlah Hinata.

Kenapa sulit sekali? Ia ingin memeluk Hinata dan menjelaskannya, tapi kenapa tubuhnya kaku?

Hinata menunduk, sapphire Naruto sedang menatapnya intens. Ia takut, Naruto pasti tengah menatapnya dingin.

"Pe-permisi, aku mau lewat."

Naruto bergeser. Dan itu membuat sahabatnya menghela nafas. Jika begini, kapan baikkannya?

"Aku ke toilet dulu." Naruto berbalik. Ia pergi.

Shikamaru menghela nafas. "Aku yakin dia tidur di UKS.

"Dasar, Dobe."

.

.

Olahraga. Pelajaran yang paling Naruto sukai dan paling Hinata benci. Bertolak belakang? Bukankah tujuan pasangan memang saling melengkapi?

Suara hiruk-pikuk siswa-siswi kelas 2-1 memenuhi lapangan basket in-door.

"Yo! Minna!" Guy melambaikan tangan. "Berkumpul dulu."

Semua murid berkumpul.

"Mohon berbaris."

"Hai Sensei."

"Nah!" Guy tersenyum lebar melihat barisan rapi muridnya. "Hari ini kita akan bermain basket, lapangan kanan bagian siswa, dan lapangan kiri bagian siswi."

Hinata menghela nafas, meski semua lapangan bagian siswipun, ia tetap malas. Olahraga adalah musuh terbesarnya, Hinata tidak suka saat badannya berkeringat.

Sapphire Naruto melirik Hinata, ia tahu gadis itu tidak suka olahraga. Kalau untuk olahraga, Naruto selalu menawari Hinata untuk dilatihnya, namun jawabannya hanya gelengan kepala dengan wajah cemberut.

Ah!

Naruto merindukannya.

"Baiklah. Ada yang ingin ditanyakan?"

"Yo! Mulai saja kalau begitu!"

Naruto menghela nafas, ia tidak mood main basket. Mood-nya hilang begitu saja.

"Dobe?"

Naruto menoleh.

"Tangkap!"

Hap! Dapat!

"Ayo main, kau itu kenapa?" Shikamaru menepuk pundaknya.

"Entahlah..." Naruto mendribel bola di tempat. "Aku tidak mood."

"Kalau begitu istirahat saja."

"Tidak. Aku tidak sakit, hanya hilang selera saja."

"Hm... Terserah." Shikamaru menguap.

"Pemanasannya cukup!"

"Hah?!" Sakura melongo. "Pemanasan? Kami sudah lelah Sensei..."

"Aish! Bangkitkan semangat masa muda kalian."

Naruto memutar bola matanya, pemanasan dari mana? Dari tadi Naruto hanya diam sambil memandang Hinata yang tertawa.

"Sekarang kita akan tanding basket."

"Siswa-siswi?"

"Bukan. Siswa dengan siswa dan begitupun sebaliknya."

Dengan lesu semua mengangguk.

"Yo! Sekarang giliran siswa. Bagi jadi dua tim!"

"Hai Sensei!"

...

Prittt...

Suara lengkingan peluit menjadi tanda dimulainya permainan.

Hap!

Naruto berhasil mengangkap bola, ia mendribel bola ke arah ring.

"Sai! Tangkap!"

"Yo! Naruto!"

Naruto berlari ke depan ia berusaha menangkap bola yang akan dilemparkan Sai.

"Naruto! Ini!"

Hap! Dug... Dug... Dug...

Syuttt..

"Naruto-kun keren!"

Kiba mendengus. "Bilang tidak mood, tapi dia yang paling semangat."

...

"Waktu habis. Sekarang giliran para siswi."

Semua siswi memasang wajah merana.

Kiba menyenggol lengan Naruto. "Katanya tidak mood?"

"Aku tidak mood kalah."

"Ck!"

"Kemana?" Sasuke menoleh ke arah Naruto saat sahabatnya berbelok arah.

"Toilet."

"Ayo! Ayo cepat!" Guy mengatur siswinya agar terbagi rata. "Are you ready for this?"

"Yes! I'm ready!"

"Kalau begitu_"

Prittt...

Hap!

"Tenten-chan tangkap!" Sakura melempar bola yang tadi ia kuasai.

"Iya sini-sini!" Bola tertangkap. Mata coklat Tenten melihat Hinata yang berlari kearahnya. "Hinata-chan tangkap!"

Hinata mengangguk. Tangannya berusaha menggapai bola. Namun_

Brugh!

"Ups! Sorry..." Shion menutup mulutnya, ia berlalu dengan bola yang didriblenya.

"Hey! Itu curang!" Kiba berdiri, ia mengacungkan jari telunjuknya pada Shion. "Sen_"

"Dia pergi ke ruang guru."

"Aish! Hinata-san terluka."

Shikamaru menghela nafas. Shion balas dendam, ini menyebalkan! Sudah ia duga wanita ular seperti Shion tidak akan tinggal diam.

Hinata meringis. Sikunya lecet.

"Hinata-chan. Tidak apa-apa?" Ino mengulurkan tangannya.

Hinata tersenyum. "Aku tidak apa-apa... Ayo main lagi. Kita harus menang."

Ino masih memasang wajah khawatir. "Apa benar?"

"Hu'um.. Ayo Ino-chan..."

"Setelah basket aku akan menjambak rambutnya."

"Iya..tapi selesaikan dulu."

Waktu terus berjalan. Skor masih seimbang. Hal itu membuat Kiba yang menonton berdecak. "Bagaimana skornya tidak nambah-nambah. Dan lagi, dari tadi mereka hanya berkelompok mengejar bola."

Sai mengangguk. "Wanita memang merepotkan."

"Hey! Itu slogan ku."

Keringat didahinya Hinata seka. Ia lelah, berlari kesana-kemari tapi bola sulit di dapatkan.

"Out!" Itu suara Guy yang baru kembali dari ruang guru. "Tim siapa yang mengeluarkan?

"Sakura."

"Oke. Berarti Shion yang lempar dari pojok."

Tuh, kan!

Siswi itu hanya bisa mengeluarkan bola. Hinata menghela nafas, ia berjongkok, membenarkan tali sepatunya yang lepas.

Shion maju ke depan. Ia berniat mencari celah agar bisa melempar bola tepat sasaran. Bibirnya menyeringai. Ia menemukan target yang pas. Tanpa mendengarkan teriakkan agar bolanya di lempar pada orang yang berteriak, Shion melemparkan bolanya.

Emerald Sakura membulat. Ia tahu sasaran Shion. Hinata yang kini berjongkok. "Hinata-chan?! Awas!"

Hinata mendongak. Lavendernya membulat. Tubuhnya kaku, ia ingin menghindar dari bola orange yang kini mengarah padanya. Lavendernya terpejam.

Grep!

Bugh!

Hangat. Wajahnya tidak sakit. Bahkan tubuhnya seperti mendarat di sesuatu yang empuk.

Sakit. Belakang kepalanya ngilu. Tapi akan lebih sakit, jika gadis yang dicintainya yang kena ini. Jika saja ia terlambat, sudah pasti Hinata yang akan kena bola. Untung saja, Naruto cepat kembali dari kantin, ia berbohong masa iya pergi ke toilet sampai 15 menit.

Beruntungnya, saat Naruto muncul di pintu masuk lapangan, ia melihat Shion yang akan melempar bola pada Hinata yang berjongkok dengan wajah terkejut dan tangan yang menalikan tali sepatu.

Dipikirannya hanya satu. Ia takut wajah Hinata terkena bola. Dengan berlari, Naruto sampai disana dan memeluk Hinata. Tubuhnya berguling akibat menahan sakit di belakang kepalanya. Lemparan Shion tidak main-main.

Lavender Hinata membulat. "Na-Naruto-kun?"

"Ka-kau tidak apa-apa?" Naruto tersenyum.

"I-iya. Naruto-kun sakit, mana yang sakit?"

Naruto tersenyum, senyum yang lemah. "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Naruto!" Kiba berlari, ia panik melihat belakang kepala Naruto yang terkena bola basket yang notabene berukuran besar dengan berat yang 'wow', bagaimana jika Naruto gegar otak? Kiba menggeleng.

"Dobe, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Naruto?"

"Naruto?"

"Naruto-kun?"

"A-aku baik-baik saja." Kelopak mata Naruto memberat, pelukkan di tubuh Hinata juga melemah.

Dan semuanya gelap.

"Naruto-kun?" Yang terakhir Naruto lihat adalah wajah panik Hinata dan Shion.

.

.

"Benturannya cukup keras, tapi dia tidak apa-apa." Shizune memasangkan ikatan perban terakhir.

"Lalu kenapa dia pingsan?"

Shizune menatap Kiba. "Naruto-san kelelahan, dia kurang makan dan tidurnya tidak teratur."

Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ini salahnya. Tapi bukan hanya Naruto saja yang kurang tidur, ia juga tidak pernah tidur nyenyak.

"Perban ini hanya sementara, sampai memarnya agak berkurang, bisa di lepas. Aku keluar dulu."

Semua mengangguk.

Sasuke melirik Shikamaru. "Shika, pakai rencana itu sekarang."

Shikamaru mendelik. "Kau saja yang pakai."

"Kau yang lebih cocok."

"Aish!"

"Cepatlah, Shika. Ini moment yang tepat."

"Iya! Iya! Dasar Ayam!"

Sasuke melotot. "Nanas!"

Hinata menatap Naruto yang kini terbaring di ranjang UKS dengan perban dikepalanya. Sapphire birunya terpejam. Entahlah dia tidur atau pingsan.

"Maaf..."

"Hinata-san?"

Hinata menoleh, ia menatap Shikamaru yang berjalan kearahnya. "Y-ya?"

"Bisa ikut aku sebentar?"

Hinata terdiam, ini aneh Shikamaru memang bukan orang asing baginya. Tapi kalau berkomunikasi seperti ini. Rasanya ada yang aneh. "Te-tentu."

"Oke. Ayo." Shikamaru berjalan ke arah pintu diikuti Hinata.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Ini rencana mu?"

Sasuke menatap onyx Sai. Ia mengangguk. "Iya. Ini rencananya."

"Kitsune! Kapan kau bangun?"

"Kiba, Naruto pingsan, bukan koma. Jadi jangan berlebihan."

Kiba mendengus. "Aku khawatir, Sai." Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya. "Astaga! Aku lupa!"

"Apa Kiba?"

"Wanita ular itu belum di beri pelajaran! Setidaknya ia harus membersihkan sekolah atau masuk ruangan konseling kalau bagus dikeluarkan juga tidak masalah! Disini hanya merusak pemandangan!" Kiba berjalan ke arah pintu.

Blam!

"Sai! Kejar Kiba!"

"Ah! Baik!"

Blam!

Sasuke menghela nafas, jika Kiba bertindak sendirian, bisa gawat urusannya.

"Cepat sadar, Dobe."

.

.

Hinata memegang ujung kaos olahraganya. Ia gugup dan bingung mau di bawa kemana oleh Shikamaru. Setahunya ini sudah di taman belakang... Dan keadaannya sangat sepi membuat Hinata merinding.

Sedangkan pemuda didepannya kelihatan cuek-cuek saja, terbukti dari mulutnya yang menguap dan tangan yang berada di saku celana training olahraga.

Shikamaru berdecak, ia mengantuk. Bukan hanya itu saja, dalam hatinya ia takut pada Naruto. Semoga saja setelah ini ia akan selamat dari amukan rubah.

Hhhh...

Memikirkannya saja sudah membuatnya pusing. Kalau di pikir-pikir, orang yang paling cocok melakukan ini adalah dirinya. Sasuke? Mana mungkin orang kaku seperti ayam itu mau. Kiba? Dia bodoh, tidak bisa merangkai kata-kata. Sai? Mulutnya terlalu berbisa.

Jadi... Dengan sangat berat hati, Shikamaru mau-mau saja.

"Ah, duduk disini saja." Tanpa menunggu Hinata, Shikamaru duduk di bangku taman.

Hinata berhenti, ia juga duduk di samping Shikamaru. "U-umm..."

Hening, suara angin yang tenang, seakan menjadi musik bagi Shikamaru untuk merangkai kata.

"Kau tahu?"

Hinata menoleh. "A-apa?"

"Aku lebih suka to the point, tapi karena ini menyangkut sahabat ku, aku ingin menceritakan semuanya." Shikamaru menoleh. "Boleh aku bercerita?"

Ragu. Hinata mengangguk.

.

.

Kepala Naruto berdenyut, baru buka mata saja sudah nyeri. Apalagi berjalan?

"Sial."

"Dobe? Sudah sadar?" Sebenarnya itu tidak perlu di jawab, toh Sasuke sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Hn."

Sasuke berdiri, ia memasukkan ponselnya ke saku celananya. "Kau harus makan dulu."

"Aku tidak lapar. Mana yang lain?"

Sasuke mendengus. "Kapan terakhir kali kau makan? Yang lain keluar."

Termasuk Hinata? Gadis itu tidak menunggunya?

"Kemarin lusa." Ia mendudukkan diri di ranjang.

"Astaga. Makan! Aku carikan makanan!"

"Terserah!"

"Awas jika kau kabur!"

Naruto mendelik. "Iya_"

Blam!

"_ aku akan kabur."

Naruto turun dari ranjang, ia tidak suka diperlukan seperti orang sakit. Itu menyebalkan! Meski pada kenyataan ia memang sakit.

"Shit! Wanita ular itu tidak main-main!" Ia memegangi kepalanya. Naruto saja yang pria bisa sampai pingsan, apalagi Hinata seorang wanita mungkin saja sampai gegar otak.

Naruto menggeleng.

Hinata akan selalu dilindunginya, meskipun bukan siapa-siapanya.

Ah! Memikirkannya malah membuatnya sakit.

.

.

Hinata berlari, air matanya tidak berhenti mengalir. Pertemuannya dengan Shikamaru memang singkat, tapi... Sangat menyakitkan.

"Naruto memang mencintai Shion. Bahkan ia rela meninggalkan kami dan bertengkar selama seminggu, tapi itu dulu... Sekarang, Naruto mencintai mu."

Hinata menggeleng. "Itu tidak benar."

"Kau salah paham. Naruto mencintai mu karena kau Hinata Hyuuga, bukan Shion Miku. Ia mencintai mu dengan tulus. Bukan karena kau mirip dengannya. Apa kau pernah melihat, bahwa Naruto meninggalkan mu karena Shion telah kembali?"

Hinata makin menangis, dadanya sesak. Apa lagi mengingat perkataan Shikamaru waktu di taman.

"Tidak, kan? Malah, Naruto sangat mencintai mu. Dia bahkan rela pingsan menyelamatkan mu. Kalau Naruto yang 2 tahun lalu tidak akan melakukan itu." Shikamaru menarik nafas. "Saat selesai pertandingan basket melawan Ame, waktu itu Naruto tidak langsung minum. Ia hanya ingin kau yang mengantarnya."

Air mata Hinata menetes.

"Naruto takut kalau ia minum, air minum yang kau bawa tak dapat dinikmatinya. Naruto menunggu mu. Tapi, kesalahpahaman terjadi, Shion datang dan memeluknya. Naruto kira itu kau yang mengejutkannya, jadi ia menikmatinya."

Sesak. Dada Hinata sesak, apa lagi mengingat apa yang dikatakan Shikamaru selanjutnya.

"Dua tahun lalu, Naruto sakit. Ia alexithymia atau mati rasa."

Lavender Hinata saat itu membulat.

"Dan itu karena pengkhianatan yang dilakukan Shion."

UKS masih jauh, tapi rasanya Hinata sudah lemas. Dari tadi ia berlari.

"Ia mati rasa, bahkan kami putus asa untuk membuatnya sembuh. Penyakit psikologi memang jarang ada yang bisa disembuhkan dengan obat begitupun alexithymia."

Air mata Hinata menetes. Ia tidak tahu jika Naruto semenderita itu. Ia menyeka air mata sambil berlari.

"Dia sering sakit kepala saat ingin marah, sedih, bahagia, atau apapun itu. Itu adalah gangguan psikosomatisnya. Dan ia Naruto mengalaminya selama 2 tahun."

Sesak. Hinata sakit...

"Tapi... Semenjak bertemu dengan mu. Dia jarang mengalami hal itu. Bahkan, satu bulan kemarin, Naruto sembuh. Dan itu karena mu."

Bagus! Sekarang bagaimana jika Naruto mati rasa lagi karena keegoisannya?

"Tapi dia mencintai mu dengan hatinya, bukan karena kau yang telah mengenalkan cinta. Jadi, mana mungkin Naruto menyia-nyiakan orang yang ia cintai dan malah kembali dengan orang yang membuat masa lalunya kelam."

Setelah mendengar penjelasan Shikamaru, Hinata langsung berdiri dan berlari. Sampai disinilah ia, depan pintu UKS.

Dengan nafas yang memburu, Hinata membuka pintu.

Ceklek.

Kosong. Hanya ada ranjang dengan selimut kusut.

"Dia pergi."

Hinata menoleh.

"Pergilah ke atap."

"A-arigatou. Sasuke-san."

"Hn."

Ceklek.

Sasuke tersenyum. "Rencananya berhasil." Ia menghela nafas. Onyxnya menatap bungkusan makanan ditangannya. "Dasar Dobe. Dia malah ke atap, kasihan Hinata-san mengejarnya."

Ya... Sasuke tahu Naruto ke atap. Memang kemana lagi jika sahabatnya itu sedang galau?

.

.

Atap memang pilihan terbaik saat hatinya sedang sakit. Dan Naruto memang sangat menyukainya, angin yang berhembus pelan, seakan bisa membawa terbang bebannya.

Untuk itulah ia suka angin...

Entah sudah berapa lama Naruto berdiri disini. Pikirannya penuh dengan yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini. Ia sembuh-Hinata jadi kekasihnya-bahagia-bertemu Shion-salah paham-dan_

BOMM!

Hubungannya menggantung.

Pegangan di pagar pembatas ia eratkan.

Tidak berguna jika Naruto sembuh, kalau akan sakit hati lagi. Ini... Lebih sakit daripada saat Shion menyakitinya.

Sapphirenya membulat. Ia ingat! Sasuke sedang membelikan makanan untuknya, dan jika si Teme tahu Naruto menghilang, pasti nanti di omeli.

Naruto berbalik. Ia berjalan ke arah pintu.

Ceklek.

Sapphirenya kembali membulat, bukan, bukan karena pintu terbuka sendiri. Melainkan... Orang yang membukanya_

Tap... Tap... Tap...

Grep!

Naruto berkedip.

Ini mimpi... Hinata disini, dan memeluknya...

"Ke-kenapa?" Suaranya terisak. Hinata lelah, ia berlari dari taman ke UKS, bahkan di lanjut sampai ke atap. "Ke-kenapa...?"

Naruto masih diam, bahkan tidak membalas pelukkan Hinata. Ia terkejut, hatinya sakit melihat Hinata menangis lagi didepannya.

"Ke-kenapa Naruto-kun, ti-tidak pernah bilang jika dulu sa-sakit...?"

Sapphire Naruto membulat. Tangannya terangkat, membalas pelukkan Hinata. Ia mengelus helaian indigo Hinata yang entah kapan terakhir kali disentuhnya. Sedangkan tangan kirinya melingkar di pinggang Hinata. "Aku tidak sakit."

"Bo-bodoh!" Hinata makin menenggelamkan wajahnya di leher Naruto. Tangannya mencengkeram kuat-kuat kaos olahraga yang dikenakan pemuda itu. "Ka-katanya terbuka. Ta-tapi Naruto-kun yang melanggarnya."

Naruto tersenyum. Ia pejamkan matanya. "Aku sembuh."

"Ma-mati rasa, bukan hal yang sepele." Hinata masih saja terisak.

"Aku sembuh karena mu... Lagi pula, masa lalu ku tidak penti_ a-aw! Hinata!" Naruto mengaduh, Hinata baru saja memukul punggungnya.

"Ti-tidak penting! Ba-bagi ku itu penting." Tangis Hinata makin kencang.

"Astaga. Sudahlah Hinata."

Hinata menggeleng. "A-aku membenci mu."

"Aku juga mencintai mu."

"..."

"..."

"Hinata?"

Kepala Hinata bergerak. "A-apa?"

"Bisa lepaskan pelukkannya?"

"..."

"Kepala ku sakit."

Hinata melepaskan pelukannya. Tangannya langsung menutup wajahnya.

"Ah... Pegalnya." Naruto tersenyum. "Kenapa di tutup wajahnya?"

"A-aku pasti jelek."

"Masa?" Naruto menurunkan tangan Hinata. "Astaga! Kau jelek sekali." Ia berusaha menahan tawanya.

Hinata cemberut. Dan Naruto tertawa melihat ekspresi itu.

"Jadi, kita balikkan?"

Alis Hinata mengernyit. "Si-siapa yang minta?"

"Tentu saja hati mu."

Kembali, Naruto memeluk Hinata. "Aku mencintai mu. Sangat. Jangan tinggalkan aku."

Hinata mengangguk. "Aku juga."

Pelukannya terlepas. "Kau harus di hukum."

"H-hah?"

"Kau sudah membuat ku marah, kesal, khawatir, tidak tidur. Lihat?" Naruto menunjuk matanya.

Hinata berkedip. "I-itu kantung mata..."

"Lihat! Gara-gara kau aku jadi kurang tidur."

Hinata mengangguk.

"Kau harus menemani ku tidur."

"A-apa?"

Senyum miring hadir di bibir Naruto. "Iya sayang... Di kamar ku."

"Lie! Aku tidak mau." (Tidak)

"Astaga... Pikiran kekasih ku sudah mesum." Ia menggenggam tangan Hinata. Menuju bangku panjang. "Duduk."

Hinata menurut.

"Kau harus mengelus rambut ku sampai aku tidur." Ia membaringkan diri disana, dengan paha Hinata sebagai bantalnya.

"Baiklah..." Hinata mulai mengelus rambutnya.

Sapphire Naruto terpejam. "Hinata..."

"Umm..."

"Kau belum mengabulkan keinginan ku yang ketiga."

"Iya... Aku tahu. Naruto-kun mau apa?"

"Kabulkan keinginan ku yang kedua."

Setelahnya hanya terdengar nafas teratur milik Naruto. Pertanda ia sudah tidur.

"Iya. Akan ku kabulkan."

Tidak perlu kata maaf, jika masing-masing pihak sudah mengerti.

.

.

"Kitsun_"

Kosong.

"Dia pergi."

Kiba cengo. "Hah?! Kemana?! Bagaimana bisa?" Ia menerobos masuk ke UKS. "Naruto belum makan. Dia malah pergi."

"Kemana Naruto, Sasuke?" Ulang Sai.

"Dia di atap bersama Hinata-san."

Senyum hadir di bibir Kiba dan Sai. "Aku senang mereka baikkan. Benarkan, Sai?"

Sai mengangguk. Ia duduk di kursi. "Tentu, setidaknya Naruto tidak akan gila lagi." Kepalanya menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "Jadi, rencananya berhasil?"

"Tentu saja." Sasuke meneguk sodanya lalu menaruhnya di meja. "Berdoalah, kita baik-baik saja. Kita telah membongkar rahasia Naruto."

"Ah... Dia tidak akan marah, kita telah mempersatukaannya kembali." Kiba meraih roti dari plastik. Ia memakannya.

"Hn. Kau apakan Shion?"

Kiba menoleh. "Tentu saja aku bawa keruangan konseling. Dia di huku_"

"Bahkan saksinya sampai Kiba seret satu kelas." Sai tersenyum aneh.

Onyx Sasuke membulat. "Dasar Inu. Dia di hukum apa?"

"Skors satu minggu karena melakukan kekerasan." Kiba menyeringai.

"Lebih baik kalau dikeluarkan."

"Sai benar!"

"Dimana Shikamaru?"

"Mungkin tidur di bangku taman."

.

.

Kelopak mata Naruto berkedip-kedip, ia sedang menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk pada retinanya.

Orange.

Langit sudah berubah warna. Berapa lama ia tidur?

Naruto menengadah, ia melihat wajah menunduk Hinata yang kini memejamkan mata. Bahkan tangan gadis itu masih berada dikepalanya.

"Kau menepati janji mu..." Naruto tersenyum. Ia bangkit dari tidurannya. Membenarkan posisi tidur Hinata yang pasti tidak nyaman. Kepala indigo Hinata disandarkan di bahunya.

"Maaf..." Tangannya menyeka air mata Hinata yang telah mengering. "Air mata mu keluar lagi, aku janji ini yang terakhir."

Naruto merogoh saku celananya. Ada notifikasi pesan singkat.

From: Shika Nanas.

To: Me.

Aku yang membongkarnya.

"Dasar pemalas!"

From: Kiba Inu.

To: Me.

Ku tagih pajak jadian;)

"Minikui Inu!" (Anjing jelek)

From: Sasuke Teme.

To: Me.

Awas kalau kau tidak mentraktir kami! Menyusun rencana itu sulit!

"Siapa suruh!"

From: Zombie.

To: Me.

Kalau mau sakiti Hinata-chan lagi, berikanlah pada ku atau Sasori:)

-chan?!

Hinata-chan?!

Astaga! Sai minta di hajar! Dan lagi apa itu memberikan pada Sasori atau dia?! Jangan mimpi.

To: Shika Nanas, Kiba Inu, Sasuke Teme, Zombie.

From: Me.

Makan yang banyak di kantin atau restoran. Aku yang traktir. Dan... Terima kasih...

Kepala Hinata bergerak. Matanya juga berkedip-kedip.

"Sore..."

Wajah Naruto dilihatnya, sangat dekat. "Sore..." Mata Hinata membulat. "So-sore?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Bahkan sunset sudah terlihat."

Hinata masih belum mengangkat kepalanya. "Benarkah. Ini pukul berapa?"

"17.05."

Kepalanya menegak. "A-apa? Pasti Tou-san dan Neji-nii sudah pulang."

Ekspresi Naruto tampak tak suka. "Apa?"

Hinata mengangguk.

"Ya sudah." Tangannya menangkup pipi Hinata. "Pipi mu tirus. Aku tidak suka. Kau belum makan."

"Hu'um..."

Naruto berdiri, ia menggenggam tangan Hinata. "Ayo makan dulu, baru pulang."

"Dimana?"

"Rumah ku. Calon mertua mu ingin bertemu."

Hinata melotot. "Na-Naruto-kun!"

Naruto tertawa. "Apa? Kau senang, kan?"

Wajah Hinata cemberut.

"Ah.. Sekalian 'hangatkan' aku."

Hinata melotot. "Naruto-kun."

Naruto tertawa. Ia melingkarkan tangannya di bahu Hinata. "Aku mencintai mu..."

"Me too..."

.

.

.

.

 _ **8 Month Laters...**_

"Selamat Senpai..." Hinata tersenyum. Ia menjabat tangan Sasori.

"Arigatou Hinata." Sasori juga membalas senyumnya tidak lupa dengan tangan yang menjabat tangan Hinata.

Naruto memutar bola matanya bosan. Ini sudah kesekian kalinya Hinata berkata seperti itu. Belum lagi senyum manis yang Hinata berikan pada senior merahnya. Bagaimana jika Sasori menyukai Hinata lagi? Kepalanya menggeleng.

Yang paling menyebalkan adalah saat pagi-pagi Hinata datang kerumahnya, ia senang jujur saja. Apa lagi melihat senyum lebar Kushina yang katanya senang melihat calon menantunya datang.

Naruto juga senang, Hinata membangunkannya. Langsung saja ia mandi dan ganti pakaian. Namun_

"Hari ini, Sasori-senpai lulus. Kita harus cepat Naruto-kun."

Senyum Naruto hilang, ia berniat menanggalkan seragamnya kembali dan berbaring lagi. Tapi Hinata malah mengancamnya tidak mau bicara lagi padanya. Tidak! Itu tidak boleh terjadi!

"Ck!"

Decakkan Naruto yang lumayan keras, menyadarkan kedua insan yang masih bersalaman.

Hinata memasang wajah memelas. Mulutnya bergerak, seperti mengatakan sebentar-lagi.

Naruto memutar bola matanya. Dalam tatapannya terlihat berkata-cepatlah!

Hinata tersenyum ke arah Sasori. "Ma-maaf Senpai..."

Sasori tersenyum maklum, meski ia sudah menjadi kakak Hinata, tetap saja Naruto selalu begitu.

"Tidak apa-apa."

Tetap saja Hinata tidak enak. Naruto menyebalkan sekali hari ini. "Um... Senpai benar-benar ingin kuliah di luar negeri?"

Sasori mengangguk. "Iya. Aku ingin memperdalam ilmu bahasa Inggris ku."

"Begitu ya?" Hinata mengangguk. "Kalau begitu good luck." Ia tersenyum.

"Oke thanks. Hinata?"

Entah kenapa panggilan Sasori terdengar ganjil di telinga Naruto.

"Aku punya satu permintaan untuk mu. Mau mengabulkannya?"

Hinata menggigit bibirnya. Ia menoleh ke arah Naruto yang kini melipat tangan di depan dada dengan mata melotot.

"Apa?" Tanyanya ketus.

"Bo-boleh ya...?"

Sial! Naruto lemah jika Hinata sudah begini. "Oke! Fine. Kau boleh mengabulkannya."

Hinata kembali menatap Sasori. "Iya. Apa permintaan Senpai?"

"Boleh aku memeluk mu?"

Naruto melotot.

Sasori menyeringai.

Hinata tersenyum, ia mengangguk. "Bo-boleh..."

Sasori maju, ia memeluk Hinata. "Pirang bodoh." Mulut Sasori bergerak dan membisikkan sesuatu pada Naruto.

Sapphire Naruto membulat. Astaga... Sabar... Sasori memang menyebalkan!

Pelukannya terlepas. "Selamat jalan Senpai..."

"Umm... Bye Hinata. See you next time."

Sasori maju ke arah Naruto. "Jaga dia."

"Pasti. Sukses disana."

"I do it. Bye..."

"Hn. See you next time."

Tangan Hinata melambai ia masih memperhatikan Sasori yang masuk mobil jemputannya.

Naruto mencibir. "Kalau tidak rela di tinggal, ikut saja dengannya." Ia melangkah ke arah gerbang.

Hinata berkedip. Ia tersenyum. Naruto manis jika sedang cemburu. Kakinya terayun mengejar kekasihnya. "Um... Aku juga menyesal tidak ikut."

"Astaga!" Naruto melotot. "Kau serius?"

Hinata mengangguk.

"Dari pada dengan Kitsune yang marah karena pms, lebih baik dengan ku saja." Tangan seseorang melingkar di bahu kanan Hinata.

"Inu!" Naruto melotot.

"Ah... Dengan ku saja Hinata-chan." Sai tersenyum aneh. "Aku orang yang lembut, tidak kasar."

"Zombie! Shut up!" Tangan Naruto sudah gatal ini merobek mulut Sai.

Kini, bahu kiri Hinata juga dilingkari tangan seseorang. "Aku juga pilihan terbaik, selain jenius akupun orang baik." Shikamaru menguap.

"Nanas! Kau pria penggoda!"

"Hn. Selain tampan, bakat merayu ku juga lumayan."

"Teme!"

Naruto menarik nafas, sahabatnya malah memperburuk mood-nya. "Astaga! Urus kekasih kalian masing-masing!" Naruto menarik tangan Hinata.

"Astaga! Ino-chan menunggu ku di taman!" Sai menepuk keningnya. "Aku duluan!" Ia berlari.

"Ck! Tamari juga menunggu ku, mungkin sudah setengah jam yang lalu." Dengan santainya, Shikamaru berlalu.

"Sakura juga minta di antar ke mall." Sasuke merogoh ponselnya, mungkin ingin menanyakan dimana kekasihnya.

Kiba cengo, memang disini yang masih jomblo hanya dia. "Siapa yang mau jadi pacar ku?!"

.

.

Hinata mencoba menyeimbangkan langkahnya dengan langkah Naruto yang entah kenapa malah semakin lebar.

"Naruto-kun?"

"..."

Oh, ternyata Naruto masih marah...

"Naruto-kun masih marah ya?"

"..."

"Maafkan aku, aku hanya bercanda." Akhirnya, langkahnya seimbang. Hinata mengamit jemari Naruto. Ia mengayunkannya. "Ne, aku tidak serius... Aku menemui Sasori-senpai karena dia adalah Nii-san ku... Aku'kan sudah bilang begitu..."

Naruto masih diam. Ia malah terus berjalan ke arah halte. Memang Naruto sekarang jarang membawa mobil, ia lebih suka naik bus. Bukan! Bukan untuk tebar pesona. Tapi karena ia bisa lebih lama menunggu bus dengan Hinata.

"Baiklah... Aku maafkan..."

Hinata tersenyum. "Hontou? Arigatou..." (Benarkah)

"Hn. Tapi jangan diulangi." Naruto menarik Hinata duduk di kursi.

"Hinata?"

Hinata menoleh. "Umm...?"

"Ingat peristiwa 11 bulan yang lalu?"

Hinata berkedip. "Ya-yang mana?"

"Itu... Pertemuan pertama kita."

"Ah! I remember!"

"Really? You remember about it?" Naruto tersenyum jahil.

"Sure i remember it. Why?"

"Disana." Naruto menunjuk beberapa meter dari samping kursi. "Aku sakit kepala, dan kau datang."

"Naruto-kun menyuruh ku menelpon Kiba-san." Hinata tertawa kecil.

"Aku menyuruh mu duduk."

Ekspresi Hinata berubah tak suka. "Bukan menyuruh, tapi memaksa."

"Ah! Terserahlah... Aku menyuruh mu mendekat, dan menaruh kepala ku seperti ini." Naruto menaruh kepalanya di bahu Hinata. "Dan... Kau ingat apa yang ku katakan?"

Hinata terdiam. Ia sedang berpikir. "Iya aku ingat."

"Apa?" Senyum jahil Naruto kembali melebar.

"Diam atau leher mu ku ji_"

Glek.

"_lat."

"A-apa?" Hinata bergerak menjauh, namun tangan Naruto menahan pinggangnya.

Untung halte sepi!

"Boleh ku jilat sekarang?"

"Na-Naruto-kun!"

Naruto tertawa tepat saat bis datang. "Ayo masuk. Kita lanjutkan di rumah." Ia menggenggam tangan Hinata.

"Lie!" (Tidak)

"Ah... Jangan malu-malu... Kaa-chan sudah ingin cucu. Kasih saja sekarang."

"Naruto-kun!"

.

.

.

.

The End

A/N

TAMAT AND HAPPY ENDING! Tiup terompet kasih cinta😘🎆🎉... Aslian tamat, semoga suka... Udah panjang nih aslian... Ah iya! Iya! Apa saya pernah bilang kalau saya ini SMA? Saya salah, saya SMK:')... Maafkan hamba:')..

Makasih sama yang udah ngikutin dari awal:) i love you😘, sama yang review dari awal😘, sayang banget deh!

Entah kenapa typo chapter kemarin sangat pabayatak:').. So maafin, chapter inipun sama:')

Yang sudah puas angkat tangan! Yang belum puas harap puas!:'v.. Ada yang mau sequel? Nanti saya pikirin. Kalau mau ayo pada bilang, kalau yang bilang sedikit, saya up! :v.. Yang pengen punya sahabat kaya X5 angkat tangan! Termasuk saya!

Naru-chan si Kitsune ulang tahun besok:)) 10 Oktober, bentar lagi saya nyusul:')

Makasih sama yang udah ngikutin dari awal:').. Terharu deh... Adakah yang baper baca fanfic ini? Adakah adegan yang bikin ketawa? Senyum? Atau marah, kesel kalo ada sampai nangis..

Makasih sama yang udah nunggu, fav, review, sama silent reader:).. Kalo bisa review ya, pengen tahu kesannya;))

Saatnya balas review;):

CrimsonCloud666: oke semangat!:) do'ain supaya idenya ngalir:')... Makasih udah fans:)

Ari-Gates: iya yu ke rumah aku:v, ini alamatnya..., nanti juga ada yang di tunggu lagi:'v*merenan*.. Asek orang Majalaya mau apel:'v, ku tunggu lho, oke disiapin tahu:')

firdaus minato: flame emang gitu:').. Kok ancamannya malah lebih seram dari haters:'v, semoga meluk karena ini happy ending.

Cecep713: iya akhirnya up juga:).. Makasih udah kangen:)..

dedek dwipayana 2: kasus dedek-san lebih berat dari kasus saya:(, yang sabar ya.. Iya saya usahain nggak peduliin mereka, iya mungkin mereka kaya gitu;').. Nggak bagus kok:) but makasih.. iya Naruto sama Hinata bertengkar:(.. Makasih kata-katanya ngena banget, makasih juga udah review panjang untuk pertama kalinya di pagi buta buat saya:) semangat!

Ninik Rahman: aminnn makasih doa'nya:)).. Saya harap jangan lompat dari lantai lima:'v, ini jadi ending:))

RaTiZa: ini Shikamaru jelasin:)).. Makasih:), ini happy ending.. Makasih banyak yang suka termasuk RaTiZa-san:) semangat!

Kurogane Hizashi: iya saya usahain nggak anggap:)... Saya do'ain bisa baca lagi dan nggak lowbat;').. Makasih dah nunggu..

hana chan: iya lanjutnya agak lama, makasih udah nunggu, semoga rasa penasarannya terbayar:))

antiy3629: ini happy ending:)) sampai nikah? Nggak janji^^v

dsalmazia108: aaaa kata-katanya:').. Iya saya nggak akan ambil pusing.. Makasih..

OHimePanda: oke semangat! Ego mereka emang nggak ke kontrol:).. Jangan kesel ku mohon:'), ini happy ending:).. Yo, vote kalo mau sequel:).. Suara terbanyak saya bakalan buat:) fighting!

guest58946324: sangat lamaaa emang up nya:''((.. Makasih dah nunggu:)

Reynaldi Namikaze kun: makasih udah suka:), ini juga happy ending:).. Oke ganbatte!

Reynaldi Namikaze kun: nggak papa lupa juga:).. Ini saya usahain kilat:)

Dewi729: TBC emang harus yang ngeselin:').. Ini udah panjang.. Aminnn semoga bisa bikin yang ke gini lagi

Nico Andrian: makasih:)) ini udah..

Ahdan420: iya saya usahain buat sabar:).. Makasih:)) rating apa ya?:) masa iya dapat rating..

Darknees Light Emperor: maaf:( nggak ke bales, kemaring nggak liat email dulu.. Ini happy ending;) anu apa?;) iya ini juga didiemin... Saya selalu reply review kalian semua, termasuk punya Darkness-san, tapi kemarin maaf nggak kebales:(.. Ini udah, peluk cium juga:)

pengagumlavender26: gemes gemes pengen nyubit:'), Shion emang gemesin:'v, Naruto juga pasti lebih gemes:'), jangan lempar hp-nya:') mending kasih saya:') sayangnya rencana Sasuke nggak ada hubungannya dengan Shion..

Sunny Chou: saya udah usahain nggak denger kok:').. Makasih udah suka:) makasih udah nunggu sama sayang juga, saya juga sayang kamu:), aminn makasih do'anya:') ini juga happy ending.. Oke semangat!

hikari21p: rencananya udah ke jawab;)).. Semoga rasa penasarannya terjawab.. Ini juga happy ending.. Your welcome,

Indra223: semoga rasa penasarannya terbayar;).. Makasih.. Ini juga happy ending..

Dark El-Miyan: kedua kalinya disalahkan tapi bener lho:'v, iya ini malah udah ending:) apa ini termasuk nggak lama? Makasih dah nunggu..

puputmeliana16: iya rumit:3, menurut saya nggak bertele-tele, kan ini masalahnya salah paham diserai ego yang tinggi.. Di skors dia:') itu udah cuma beberapa baris:') oke semangat!

161200- chan: Sasuke bisikin rencana:'v, iya saya usahin nggak dipikirin, makasih udah suka:')

April Uchiha: masa iya baper?:).. Ini udah panjang, semoga baper:)

dear .wiwit: iya akhirnya up juga:) makasih, makasih udah nunggu...

Anyikhsanihunter: oke semangat! Ini juga happy ending:).. Masa iya nggak rela:')

Key: iya alhamdulillah up juga:) maaf sampai bolak-balik.. Semoga chapter ini nggak sampai lumutan:'v, oke semangat! Makasih dah suka, iya malah nggak balikkan:').. Berarti aku gemesin:v ini happy ending, nggak janji buat yang seru, kalo sequel ayo vote ajuin sequel:v, nggak papa banyak maunya juga, makasih dah nunggu, amin semoga nggak karatan:v.. Semangat!

V-chan: iya ending:), ngetroll gimana?:) iya hubungannya makin rumit:(.. Wah? Hinata salah ya? Ide Sasuke udah ke jawab.. Iya saya nikmatin:)

yuHime-chaN: ini happy ending:).. Kasian Shion:( makasih udah nunggu:).. Sekarang baru ending, oke semangat!

nawaha: iya up juga:) maaf nunggu hingga berkepanjangan.. Iya sekarang baru ending;) dan happy ending..

Guest: ganbatte! Ini juga udah lanjut:)

ikut ngebait: makasih:)).. Udah suka, udah ikut baca review juga, hehe:v iya mungkin haters orang yang kaya gitu:'), iya mungkin nggak di kasih 'itu' pas lahir:) yo! Cheer up

magicstaar: iya tetap semangat! Makasih dah nunggu:))

himechan tea: pengen sayang Shion kali:'), iya saya usahain nggak denger mereka.. Saya juga sebel:-/ iya di baca sama di review lagi:') ini dah lanjut, makasih dah nunggu yang ini sama karya yang akan datang:) ganbatte!

mawarjingga: iya update-nya lama:( sayangnya tamat:( iya biarlah orang berkata apa:) semangat!

AtagoChan: sampai lega dan pengen ikut marah:v, yo marahin Shion:) ini udah lanjut..

Agam Ashley: saya do'ain semoga doi kamu nggak nyiksa lagi:'v semangat! Ini udah bersatu:)

megahinata: ini happy ending:)... Semoga nunggu dengan penuh kesabaran;)

ranggagian67: hehehe, sayangnya yang kasih tahu malah Shikamaru:))

Nurr Sinih: makasih:) ini juga happy ending:).. Biarlah mereka marahnya lama:v, iya saya usahain nggak denger dan akan saya kasih kucing mereka:')

Guest: waalaikumsalam:) iya adegannya makin banyak.. Nggak papa kelewatan juga, makasih dah mau baca, semoga yang ini nggak dilewatin, aminnn semoga makin bagus..

namikase hafid kun: waalaikumsalam:) iya adegannya makin banyak.. Iya banyak yang pengen hajar Shion:')Nggak papa kelewatan juga, makasih dah mau baca, semoga yang ini nggak dilewatin, aminnn semoga makin bagus..

namikase hafid kun: makasih buat kesetiannya sama nunggunya:) kalo ada fic lagi saya posting kok:)

Inuzuka Rina: sekarang balikkan:) ini juga happy ending:)

Guest: ? Asli nggak ngerti:)

nawaha: iya belum ending:) sekarang jadi.. Iya makin rumit aja.. Ini happy ending, makasih dah nunggu..

ratihlala6: makasih:) makasih juga udah nunggu..

Aerogel: nulis apapun boleh:)) aminnn semoga mencapai 1K

NameNNY: ini happy ending:)) nggak janji^^v

yusumaru: iya update juga:) makasih dukungannya, ini juga udah tamat:) makasih udah nunggu

Hina-Hime XD: Naruto emang nggak mau ngalah sama lelah ngejar Hinata, dan Hinata juga sama egois:'), iya semangat! Hehehe bener mungkin cari sensasi..

ayaa: ini juga happy ending:)

WinNH376: sedih:').. Iya ini happy ending, kejam banget aslian sama Shion:'), iya saya usahain nggak dengerin yang ke gitu, nggak janji^^v, ini happy ending kok

dila nisa: iya saya sabarin kok:) nggak janji ^^v, makasih;) semangat! Iya bijak lho:)

RatihLala5: makasih:) ini juga udah, semangat!

yusumaru: iya akhirnya keluar juga:) benarkah sampai gereget?, iya saya usahain nggak denger:'), makasih udah nunggu..

aissyhime: ini happy ending:) iya mereka emang nggak mau ngalah

Aisyah Danti1: makasih:) ini juga happy ending:)

kaori channn: makasih (Y) :D

Shikadai Nara: iya saya cewek:) salam kenal juga:), sama-sama, makasih juga udah mau review+baca, nggak janji, iya saya lagi usahain tutup mata:'), salam peluk cium juga;).. Tenang nggak akan digebukin kok:'v

syerika: iya saya lagi uaahain nggak peduliin mereka, hehehe mungkin iya kaya gitu:v, makasih:) oke semangat! Masa iya sampai bisa belajar banyak;), nggak papa kepanjangan juga malah saya seneng, , ini happy ending, makasih...

Sampai jumpa di chapter depan... 👋 atau tidak? Tergantung pendapat readers🎈

Mind to RnR?

Arigatou minna-san.

~Peluk cium RiuDarkBlue~

.

.

.

09 Oktober 2017


End file.
